Isabella, Meu Amor
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Criada por um pai severo e frio, a encantadora e impetuosa Isabella não tem medo de dizer o que pensa. Por conta de seu comportamento inapropriado para uma moça da sociedade inglesa Isabella é forçada a mudar-se para a casa da tia em Paris, onde recebe aulas para se tornar uma mulher sofisticada. Quando retorna à Inglaterra, está mudada.
1. Chapter 1

Criada por um pai severo e frio, a encantadora e impetuosa Isabella não tem medo de dizer o que pensa. Por conta de seu comportamento inapropriado para uma moça da sociedade inglesa do século XIX, Isabella é forçada a mudar-se para a casa da tia em Paris, onde recebe aulas para se tornar uma mulher sofisticada. Quando retorna à Inglaterra, está mudada, mas ainda deseja conquistar o belo James, seu primeiro amor. Mas há alguém que parece disposto a destruir sua felicidade: trata-se de Edward Masen, um poderoso duque, que está decidido a cativar Isabella a qualquer preço.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores... BOOOM DIAAA... É com muito prazer que começo postar essa adaptação, é um dos livros mais lindos que li, e ele é o primeiro dos cincos livros de romances historicos que vou postar... Se preparem porque esse livro sabe mexer com a vida da gente... Eu me senti orfã depois que li esses cincos, e de coração espero que eles lhe ensinem as coisas maravilhosas que aprendi com ele... E com muito prazer que adapto e posta a partir de hoje, essa adaptação do livro **Whitney, meu amor** - o primeiro romance de **Judith McNaught**, essa autora me ganhou meninas... Então boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

INGLATERRA

1816

Na elegante carruagem, que sacolejava ao longo da acidentada estrada campestre, Lady Sue Gilbert pousou a cabeça no ombro do marido e deixou escapar um longo suspiro de impaciência.

— Ainda falta uma hora para chegarmos, e esse suspense está me deixando nervosa — reclamou. — Como será Isabella, agora que já se tornou uma mocinha?

Calou-se, olhando distraidamente pela janela, para os campos ondulantes, cobertos de flores silvestres, amarelas e cor-de-rosa, enquanto tentava imaginar a aparência da sobrinha, que vira pela última vez onze anos atrás.

— Deve ser bonita, como era a mãe dela. Com certeza tem o mesmo sorriso, a mesma gentileza, o mesmo temperamento doce... — devaneou.

Lorde Harry Gilbert lançou um olhar cético para a esposa.

— Temperamento doce? — repetiu com divertida incredulidade. — Não foi o que o pai dela disse, na carta.

Como diplomata, ligado ao consulado britânico em Paris, Lorde Gilbert era um mestre na arte das insinuações, dos comentários evasivos, das reticências e dos segredos. Mas, na vida particular, preferia a refrescante alternativa da verdade nua e crua.

— Deixe-me lembrá-la — disse, tirando do bolso a carta que recebera do pai de Isabella.

Colocou os óculos e, ignorando o trejeito aborrecido da esposa, começou a ler um trecho.

"Os modos de Isabella são ultrajantes, sua conduta deixa muito a desejar. Ela é estouvada e voluntariosa, para desespero de todos os que a conhecem e para meu profundo embaraço. Imploro-lhes que a levem para Paris e espero que tenham o sucesso que não tive, na tentativa de educar tão teimosa criatura."

Harry riu.

— Mostre-me onde ele diz que Isabella tem "temperamento doce".

A esposa olhou-o, agastada.

— Charlie Swan é um homem frio e insensível, que não reconheceria gentileza e bondade nem que Isabella fosse à imagem dessas coisas. Você se lembra como ele gritou com ela e mandou-a para o quarto, logo após o enterro de minha irmã?

Harry reconheceu teimosia, no modo como a esposa ergueu o queixo, e passou o braço pelos ombros dela num gesto conciliador.

— Gosto tão pouco daquele homem quanto você, mas temos de admitir que foi muito embaraçoso, para Charlie, logo após haver perdido prematuramente a esposa, ouvir a filha acusá-lo, diante de cinqüenta pessoas, de haver trancado a mãe dela naquele caixão para que não fugisse.

— Mas Isabella ainda não tinha cinco anos! — Sue protestou com veemência.

— Concordo, mas Charlie estava sofrendo. Além disso, se não me falha a memória, não foi por essa ofensa que ele mandou Isabella para o quarto. Foi pela explosão que ela teve, depois de nos reunirmos na sala de visitas, quando, batendo os pés no chão, ameaçou nos denunciar a Deus, se não tirássemos sua mãe da "caixa" imediatamente.

Sue sorriu.

— A menina tinha personalidade forte. Quando ela fez aquilo, estava tão zangada que pensei que as sardas fossem pular para fora do nariz. Confesse, você também achou que ela foi maravilhosa.

— Bem... achei — o marido admitiu. — Com certeza.

Enquanto a carruagem dos Gilbert percorria a estrada, já na propriedade de Charlie Swan, um pequeno grupo de jovens encontrava-se reunido no gramado do lado sul, olhando com impaciência para o estábulo que se erguia a cem metros de distância. Uma loirinha alisou os babados da saia do vestido cor-de-rosa e suspirou, fazendo com que uma covinha encantadora aparecesse em seu rosto.

— O que você acha que Isabella vai fazer? — perguntou ao bonito homem de cabelos claros a seu lado.

James Sevarin, fitando os grandes olhos azuis de Rosalie Ashton, sorriu.

— Tenha paciência, Rosalie — recomendou.

— Nenhum de nós faz a mínima idéia do que Isabella tem em mente — comentou Lauren Merryton com azedume. — Mas podem ter certeza de que será algo tolo e vergonhoso.

— Lauren, não se esqueça de que estamos aqui como convidados de Isabella — James repreendeu.

— Não sei por que a defende tanto! — Lauren replicou com despeito. — Isabella causa escândalo, correndo atrás de você, e não diga que não sabe!

— Lauren! Pare com isso! — James ordenou, zangado. Respirando fundo, franziu a testa, baixando o olhar para as botas brilhantes. De fato, no ano anterior, Isabella começara a dar verdadeiros espetáculos, perseguindo-o, e as pessoas comentavam isso num raio de vinte quilômetros.

A princípio, achara engraçado ser alvo dos olhares lânguidos e sorrisos enlevados de uma garota de quinze anos, mas, depois, Isabella começara a persegui-lo com a determinação e as táticas brilhantes de um Napoleão Bonaparte de saias.

Quando saía de sua propriedade a cavalo, James podia garantir que a encontraria em algum ponto do percurso. Era como se ela tivesse um posto de observação de onde seguia todos os seus movimentos, e ele deixara de considerar inofensiva e divertida aquela paixão infantil.

Três semanas atrás, ela o seguira até uma hospedaria local. Enquanto ele ouvia as palavras murmuradas da filha do hospedeiro, que o convidava a encontrar-se com ela mais tarde, no celeiro, James viu um conhecido par de olhos castanhos espiando-o pela janela. Batendo com a caneca de cerveja na mesa, ele marchou para fora, agarrou Isabella e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, colocou-a sobre o cavalo, lembrando-a, asperamente, que o pai sairia a sua procura, se ela não estivesse em casa ao anoitecer.

Voltou para dentro e pediu mais cerveja, mas, quando a filha do hospedeiro, ao encher-lhe a caneca, roçou os seios sugestivamente em seu braço, e James visualizou-se abraçado ao corpo nu da jovem, um par de olhos castanhos os observava, através de outra janela. Ele jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa rústica de madeira, para acalmar os sentimentos feridos da espantada moça, e foi embora, só para descobrir que Isabella Swan aguardava-o para acompanhá-lo no caminho de volta.

Começava a sentir-se um homem caçado, com os passos vigiados, e sua paciência acabaria por esgotar-se. No entanto, pensou, irritado consigo mesmo, lá estava ele, de pé sob o sol de abril, tentando, por alguma razão obscura, proteger Isabella das bem merecidas críticas.

Emily Williams, uma bonita menina, vários anos mais jovem do que os outros membros do grupo, olhou para James.

— Vou ver por que Isabella está demorando tanto — anunciou. Correu pelo gramado e ao longo da cerca que se estendia a partir do estábulo. Abriu a enorme porta dupla e olhou para o corredor largo e sombrio, com baias alinhadas nos dois lados.

— Onde está a srta. Isabella? — perguntou ao cavalariço, que escovava um cavalo alazão.

— Lá dentro, senhorita.

Mesmo na luz fraca, Emily viu o rosto do cavalariço corar, enquanto ele apontava para uma porta fechada, ao lado do de pósito de arreios.

Com um olhar intrigado para o rapaz, Emily foi até a porta, bateu e entrou. Parou subitamente, chocada com o que viu. Isabella Marie Swan, de costas para ela, usava uma calça de montaria marrom, que se colava a seus quadris esbeltos, presa na cintura por um pedaço de corda. O traje fora completado com uma peça íntima, um corpete de tecido fino.

— Você não vai sair desse jeito, vai? — Emily perguntou, espantada.

Isabella virou-se, olhando de modo travesso para a amiga escandalizada.

— Claro que não. Vou vestir uma camisa.

— Ma-mas... por quê? — gaguejou Emily.

— Porque não seria decente aparecer só de corpete, bobinha — respondeu Isabella, tirando de um gancho uma camisa limpa do cavalariço e começando a vesti-Ia.

— De-decente? Não é nada decente usar calça de homem, e você sabe.

— Sei, mas não posso montar aquele cavalo sem sela, arriscando-me a ficar com as saias enroladas no pescoço, posso? — argumentou Isabella sem se abalar, prendendo os cabelos rebeldes num coque, que fixou na nuca com alguns grampos.

— Montar sem sela? Está querendo dizer que vai montar como homem, escarranchada no lombo do cavalo? Seu pai a deserdará, se fizer isso de novo.

— Não, não vou montar escarranchada. — Isabella deu uma risadinha. — Mas não entendo por que os homens podem fazer isso, enquanto nós, mulheres, consideradas o sexo frágil, temos de montar de lado, equilibradas na sela, rezando por nossas vidas.

— Então, o que vai fazer? — indagou Emily.

— Nunca percebi que era tão curiosa, srta. Williams — Isabella arreliou. — Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, vou ficar em pé no lombo do cavalo. Vi fazerem isso na feira, e tenho treinado. Então, quando James me vir...

— Pensará que você ficou louca! — exclamou Emily. — Achará que não tem um pingo de decência, que fará qualquer coisa para chamar sua atenção.

Fez uma pausa, mas, vendo a expressão teimosa no rosto de Isabella, decidiu usar outra tática.

— Por favor, pense em seu pai — implorou. — O que ele dirá, se souber?

Isabella hesitou, sentindo o olhar frio do pai, como se o estivesse enfrentando naquele momento. Respirou fundo, então expeliu o ar lentamente, olhando pela pequena janela, para o grupo de amigos à espera no gramado.

— Meu pai dirá que o desapontei mais uma vez — disse baixinho. — Que sou uma vergonha para ele e para a memória de minha mãe, que está feliz por ela não ter vivido para ver no que me tornei. Depois, passará meia hora dizendo que Rosalie Ashton é uma perfeita dama, e que eu devia ser como ela.

— Bem, se você quisesse de fato impressionar James, tentaria. Isabella apertou as mãos, frustrada.

— Mas eu _tento_ ser igual à Rosalie. Uso aqueles vestidos horríveis, cheios de babados, que me fazem parecer uma montanha, fico horas sem dizer uma palavra, bato os cílios até as pálpebras ficarem moles!

Emily mordeu o lábio para não rir da descrição nada lisonjeira que Isabella fizera de Rosalie.

— Vou dizer aos outros que você sairá logo.

A aparição de Isabella, que, puxando o cavalo, aproximava-se do grupo, provocou exclamações escandalizadas e risadinhas zombeteiras.

— Ela vai cair, se montar sem sela! — uma das meninas disse. — Se Deus não a matar antes, por ela estar usando calças!

Reprimindo o impulso de dar-lhe uma resposta mordaz, Isabella ergueu a cabeça num gesto de altivo desdém, então lançou um olhar para James. O rosto bonito do rapaz mostrava dura reprovação, quando ele a examinou, olhando-a desde os pés descalços até a cabeça. No íntimo, ela hesitou diante do claro aborrecimento do jovem, mas saltou resolutamente para o lombo do animal.

O alazão moveu-se a trote largo, e Isabella começou a se erguer, primeiro agachando-se, com os braços estendidos para manter o equilíbrio, então pondo-se de pé. O cavalo deu voltas e mais voltas, como Isabella o treinara, e, embora ela estivesse aterrorizada com a idéia de cair e fazer papel de tola, conseguiu mostrar-se competente e graciosa.

Completando a quarta volta, permitiu-se olhar para os rostos a sua esquerda, notando-lhes a expressão de escárnio ou de apreensão, procurando o único que realmente a interessava.

James refugiara-se à sombra de uma árvore, com Rosalie agarrada a seu braço, mas nos lábios dele havia um sorriso relutante. Uma sensação de triunfo desfraldou-se no coração de Isabella como um estandarte. Quando ela passou por James novamente, ele sorriu-lhe amplamente. De repente, todas as semanas de treino, a dor nos músculos e as contusões valeram à pena.

Da janela da sala do segundo andar, voltada para o gramado do lado sul, Charlie Swan assistia à proeza da filha. O mordomo entrou e anunciou a chegada de Lorde Gilbert e sua esposa. Furioso demais com a filha para poder falar, Charlie recebeu os dois com os lábios apertados e um breve gesto de cabeça.

— Como... como é bom ver você novamente, depois de tantos anos, Charlie — disse Lady Sue educadamente. Quando ele per maneceu gelidamente calado, ela perguntou: — Onde está Isabella? Estamos ansiosos por vê-la.

Por fim, Charlie recobrou a voz.

— Querem vê-Ia? — indagou em tom irado. — Bastará que olhem pela janela.

Intrigada, Sue fez o que ele sugerira. Lá embaixo, no gramado, um grupo de jovens observava um rapaz esguio, que se equilibrava graciosamente sobre um cavalo a trote largo.

— Que moço habilidoso! — ela comentou, sorrindo.

A simples observação tirou Charlie de sua imobilidade furiosa. Ele girou nos calcanhares e marchou para a porta.

— Se desejam ver sua sobrinha, venham comigo, ou posso poupá-los da humilhação, trazendo-a aqui.

Com um olhar exasperado para as costas do cunhado, Sue passou o braço pelo do marido, e os dois seguiram Charlie escadas abaixo e para fora de casa.

Quando se aproximaram do grupo de jovens, Sue ouviu murmúrios e risos, que julgou maliciosos, mas estava ocupada demais, examinando os rostos das mocinhas, procurando por Isabella, para dar atenção a isso. Descartou duas loiras e uma morena, observou uma morena baixinha, de olhos azuis, então, confusa, olhou para o jovem mais próximo dela.

— Com licença, sou Lady Gilbert, tia de Isabella. Pode me dizer onde ela está?

James Sevarin sorriu para ela, entre apiedado e divertido.

— Sua sobrinha está em cima do cavalo, senhora.

— Em cima do... — começou Lorde Gilbert, interrompendo-se, meio sufocado.

De onde estava, Isabella viu o pai aproximar-se com passadas longas e rápidas.

— Por favor, não faça uma cena, papai — implorou, quando achou que ele poderia ouvi-Ia.

— Eu, fazer uma cena? — ele berrou furiosamente.

Segurando o cavalo pelo cabresto, Charlie puxou-o bruscamente para o lado. Sem apoio, Isabella caiu de pé, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e estatelou-se no chão. Quando se levantou, o pai pegou-a pelo braço rudemente e empurrou-a na direção dos espectadores.

— Esta... esta _coisa_... — ele rosnou, pondo-a na frente dos tios. — Sinto-me mortificado por ter de dizer que esta é sua sobrinha.

Isabella ouviu os risos abafados dos amigos que debandavam, e sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha.

— Como vai, tia Gilbert? Tio Gilbert? — murmurou, olhando rapidamente para James, que se retirava.

Com um gesto mecânico, fez menção de segurar a saia inexistente; então, lembrando-se de que estava de calças, fez uma cômica reverência. Vendo o rosto carrancudo da tia, ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

— Prometo, meus tios, que, durante a semana que ficarão aqui, não voltarei a me comportar de maneira tão excêntrica.

— Durante a semana que ficaremos aqui? — repetiu Lady Gilbert, atônita.

Mas Isabella estava observando James ajudar Rosalie a entrar no coche e não captou o tom de surpresa na voz da tia.

— Até logo, James! — gritou, acenando freneticamente. Ele se virou e ergueu a mão numa despedida silenciosa.

Ela ainda ouvia os risos, quando os coches começaram a afastar-se pela alameda de entrada, levando os amigos para um piquenique ou outra diversão qualquer, atividades para as quais Isabella nunca era convidada, por ser jovem demais.

Seguindo a sobrinha na direção da casa, Sue viu-se dominada por emoções conflitantes. Estava embaraçada por Isabella, furiosa com Charlie Swan, por ter humilhado a menina diante de amigos, ainda chocada pela visão da sobrinha de pé num cavalo, usando roupas masculinas, e profundamente surpresa, porque Isabella, cuja mãe fora apenas bonita, prometia transformar-se numa verdadeira beleza.

Era magra demais, mas, mesmo em sua vergonha, a mocinha mantinha os ombros erguidos, andava com graça e de modo levemente provocante. Sue sorriu para si mesma, observando os quadris suavemente arredondados, que a calça marrom delineava de modo quase imoral, a cintura fina, os olhos magníficos, que, emoldurados por cílios fartos e longos, pareciam variar de tom, indo do negro ao mais profundo castanho. E os cabelos, abundantes, cor de mogno! Só precisavam de um bom corte e de serem escovados até brilhar.

Sue sentiu coceira nos dedos, ansiosos para executarem essa tarefa. Já imaginava um penteado que valorizasse os olhos esplêndidos e o rosto de ossos malares bem definidos. Os cabelos deveriam ser presos no alto da cabeça, deixando o rosto descoberto, com pequenas mechas caindo sobre as orelhas, ou puxados para trás, tombando soltos pelas costas.

Assim que entraram em casa, Isabella pediu licença e refugiou-se em seu quarto, onde, largando-se numa poltrona, pensou na cena humilhante que James testemunhara. O pai a derrubara do cavalo, gritara com ela! Com certeza, os tios haviam ficado tão horrorizados com seu comportamento quanto ele. Envergonhada, ela sentiu o rosto queimar, imaginando como deviam desprezá-la.

— Isabella? — murmurou Emily, entrando no quarto silenciosamente e fechando a porta atrás de si. — Subi pela escada dos fundos. Seu pai está muito zangado?

— Como um caranguejo — respondeu Isabella, olhando para a calça que vestia. — Estraguei tudo, não? James viu como zombaram de mim. Agora, que Rosalie completou dezessete anos, é possível que ele a peça em casamento, sem ter chance de descobrir que é a _mim_ que ama.

— James ama você? — ecoou Emliy, perplexa. — Isabella Swan, ele foge de você como de uma praga! E quem poderia culpá-lo, depois de todos os aborrecimentos que você lhe causou no ano passado?

— Não foram tantos assim — Isabella protestou, remexendo-se na poltrona.

— Não? O que me diz da peça que lhe pregou, no Dia de Todos os Santos, saltando na frente da carruagem dele, gritando como uma bruxa, assustando os cavalos?

Isabella corou.

— Ele não ficou muito zangado. A carruagem tombou, mas o dano não foi tão grande. Só um varal quebrou-se.

— E a perna de James — Isabella lembrou-a.

— Mas sarou perfeitamente — Isabella argumentou, afastando a lembrança de travessuras passadas, já considerando futuras possibilidades. Levantou-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. — Tem que haver uma maneira... Não posso raptá-lo, mas... — Um sorriso iluminou o rostinho sujo de pó, quando ela se virou tão abruptamente, que Emily encolheu-se na poltrona. — Uma coisa é clara: James ainda não sabe que me ama. Certo?

— Eu diria que ele nem gosta de você — Emily declarou.

— Sendo assim, podemos dizer que ele não me pedirá em casamento sem algum tipo de incentivo, não é?

— James não a pediria nem que fosse ameaçado com uma arma. Sem falar que você não tem idade suficiente para ficar noiva, então...

— Sob que circunstâncias um cavalheiro é obrigado a pedir uma moça em casamento? — Isabella interrompeu-a em tom triunfante.

— Não sei. A menos que, claro, ele a tenha comprometido... Não! De jeito nenhum! Seja lá o que for que esteja planejando, desta vez não vou ajudá-la!

Com um suspiro, Isabella jogou-se na poltrona, estendendo as pernas a sua frente. Uma risada irreverente escapou-lhe, quando ela pensou na incrível audácia de sua última idéia.

— Se eu conseguisse arrancar uma roda da carruagem de James... Sabe, se eu a afrouxasse, para que caísse algum tempo depois, e pedisse a ele para me levar a algum lugar... Bem, voltaríamos para casa a pé, e seria muito tarde da noite, quando chegássemos. James, então, teria de me pedir em casamento.

Fez uma pausa, ignorando a expressão chocada no rosto de Emily.

— Não seria uma maravilhosa variação sobre um velho tema? — continuou. — _Moça _rapta _cavalheiro, _arruinando-lhe a reputação, e é forçada a casar-se com ele para reparar o dano! Que novela isso daria!

— Vou embora — disse Emily. Marchou para a porta, hesitou, então virou-se e olhou para Isabella. — Seus tios viram tudo. O que vai dizer a eles sobre estar usando roupas de homem, cavalgando em pé?

— Não vou dizer nada. De que adiantaria? Mas, enquanto eles estiverem aqui, serei a jovem mais encantadora, refinada e delicada que você já viu. — Notando o ar duvidoso de Emily, acrescentou: — Pretendo aparecer apenas nas refeições. Acredito que vou conseguir me comportar como Rosalie, pelo menos três horas por dia.

Isabella foi fiel a seu propósito. Naquela noite, ao jantar, Lorde Harry Gilbert contou uma história de arrepiar os cabelos sobre a vida dele e da esposa em Beirute, junto ao consulado britânico.

— Muito instrutivo, tio — ela murmurou apenas.

Mas estava ardendo em curiosidade, desejando fazer uma porção de perguntas. Ao final da descrição que Lady Sue Gilbert fez de Paris e de sua alegre vida social, Isabella, contendo-se, repetiu o mesmo comentário lacônico. Assim que a refeição terminou, pediu licença para retirar-se e desapareceu.

No fim de três dias, continuava bem-sucedida em sua tentativa de mostrar-se "encantadora, refinada e delicada". Tanto, que a tia começava a se perguntar se Isabella possuía mesmo a vivacidade de espírito que demonstrara no primeiro dia, ou se nutria aversão por ela e Harry.

No quarto dia, Isabella fez a primeira refeição antes de os outros se levantarem e sumiu. Sue, então, decidiu descobrir a verdade. Procurou pela casa toda, mas não encontrou a sobrinha, que também não se encontrava no jardim, nem saíra para cavalgar, pois não tirara nenhum cavalo do estábulo, de acordo com um cavalariço. No gramado, apertando os olhos para protegê-los do sol, Sue olhou em volta, tentando adivinhar onde uma garota passaria tantas horas.

Então, viu uma mancha amarela no topo de uma colina.

— Ah, lá está ela — murmurou, abrindo a sombrinha e começando a atravessar o gramado.

Isabellay só viu a tia aproximando-se quando era tarde demais para fugir. Desejando ter procurado um lugar melhor para esconder-se, tentou pensar em algum assunto inócuo sobre o qual pudesse conversar. Roupas? Não entendia nada de moda, algo com que não poderia importar-se menos. Parecia um caso perdido, vestisse o que vestisse. Afinal, como um vestido poderia melhorar a aparência de alguém com olhos de castanhos, cabelos cor-de-barro e sardas no nariz? Além disso, ela era alta e magra demais e, se o Senhor pretendia dar-lhe seios, estava bem atrasado.

Com as pernas moles e respirando pesadamente, Sue chegou ao topo da subida íngreme e largou-se, sem cerimônia, no cobertor sobre o qual Isabella estava sentada.

— Quis... dar um... passeio — mentiu, ofegante. Quando recuperou o fôlego, notou um livro com capa de couro, pousado no cobertor, e perguntou: — Um romance?

— Não, tia — respondeu Isabella em tom educado, pondo a mão sobre o título, para que Sue não o visse.

— Sei que mocinhas adoram ler romances — a tia tentou novamente.

— É verdade, tia — Isabella concordou.

— Li um, uma vez, mas não gostei — Sue contou, imaginando que assunto poderia deixar Isabella interessada. — Descobri que não suportaria mais heroínas que viviam desmaiando.

Isabella ficou tão atônita ao descobrir que não era a única inglesa que não devorava aquelas histórias insípidas que esqueceu sua resolução de falar o mínimo possível.

— E quando a heroína não está desmaiando, está levando frascos de sais às narinas, chorando e lamentando-se por um cavalheiro indeciso que não se resolve a pedi-Ia em casamento, ou foi prometido a outra inútil — comentou, rindo. — Eu jamais conseguiria ficar parada, se o homem a quem amasse estivesse apaixonado por uma pessoa que não o merecesse.

Parou de falar por um momento e lançou um olhar para a tia, para ver se ela ficara chocada, mas Sue fitava-a com um inexplicável esboço de sorriso.

— Tia, a senhora amaria um homem que caísse de joelhos a sua frente e choramingasse: "Oh, Clarabel, seus lábios são pétalas de uma rosa vermelha, e seus olhos parecem duas estrelas"? Seria a essa altura que eu agarraria o vidro de sais!

— Eu também — afirmou Sue, rindo. — O que lê, então, se não gosta desses romances atrozes? — Tirou o livro de sob a mão espalmada de Isabella e leu o título gravado a ouro, exclamando, incrédula: — A _Ilíada_, em grego?! Você sabe grego?

Isabella moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, corando, mortificada. Agora, a tia a consideraria uma sabe-tudo, outro rótulo indesejável.

— Também sei latim, italiano, francês e um pouco de alemão — confessou.

— Bom, muito bom — disse Sue. — E como aprendeu tudo isso?

— A despeito do que papai possa pensar, não sou burra, e infernizei-o tanto que ele acabou por permitir que eu tivesse professores particulares de línguas e história.

Calou-se, lembrando-se de que pensara que, se fosse bastante aplicada nos estudos, se conseguisse ser quase um filho, em vez de filha, seu pai talvez a amasse mais.

— Parece envergonhar-se de seu talento, quando deveria orgulhar-se — a tia observou.

Isabella olhou para sua casa, aninhada no vale.

— A senhora com certeza sabe que todo mundo acha que é perda de tempo dar esse tipo de instrução a uma mulher. E não sou nada boa no que se refere a prendas femininas. Não dou um ponto sem que pareça que costurei com os olhos vendados, e quando canto, os cachorros começam a uivar, lá no estábulo. O Sr. Twitts worthy, o professor de música local, disse a meu pai que fica com urticária quando me ouve tocar piano. Não sei fazer nada das coisas que as moças _devem_saber fazer e, o que é pior, detesto-as.

Ficou certa de que, depois disso, a tia a desprezaria completamente, como todas as outras pessoas, mas era melhor assim, pois, esclarecendo tudo de uma vez, poderia parar de temer a descoberta inevitável. Olhou para a tia.

— Papai deve ter lhe contado tudo a meu respeito — murmurou. — Eu o decepcionei, porque ele queria que eu fosse recatada, como Rosalie Ashton. Tento ser, mas não consigo.

O coração de Sue enterneceu-se pela criança adorável, inteligente e confusa, filha de sua irmã.

— Seu pai queria uma menina que fosse delicada e apagada como um camafeu, mas ela é um diamante, cheio de vida e brilho, e isso o confunde. Em vez de apreciar o valor e a raridade de sua jóia, polindo-a, para que ela brilhe mais, ele persiste em tentar transformá-la num camafeu comum.

Isabella estava mais inclinada a ver-se como um pedaço de carvão, mas, para não desiludir a tia, não disse nada.

Pegou o livro, depois que Sue foi embora, mas sua mente vagueou, perdendo-se em devaneios sobre James.

Naquela noite, quando desceu para o jantar, notou que a atmosfera na sala estava carregada. Ninguém a viu aproximar se da mesa.

— Quando pretende dizer a Isabella que ela irá para a Franca conosco, Charlie? — o tio indagou em tom irado. — Ou tem a intenção de esperar até o dia de nossa partida, então simplesmente atirar a menina para dentro da carruagem?

O mundo pareceu inclinar-se, enlouquecido, e, por um momento, Isabella pensou que ia vomitar. Estacou, tentando conter o tremor das pernas, e engoliu o doloroso nó em sua garganta.

— Vou a algum lugar, pai? — perguntou, esforçando-se para falar com calma indiferença.

Os três adultos viraram-se para ela, e as feições do pai endureceram-se em uma expressão de impaciência e aborrecimento.

— Vai, sim. Para a França, morar com seus tios, que tentarão transformá-la numa dama — Charlie respondeu.

Evitando olhar para os parentes, temendo perder a compostura, Isabella deslizou para uma cadeira.

— Avisou meus tios do risco que eles estão correndo? — quis saber, procurando esconder do pai a dor que ele lhe causara. Então, olhando para Sue e Charlie, acrescentou, embaraçada: — Meu pai pode ter se esquecido de dizer que poderão ficar cobertos de vergonha, recebendo-me em sua casa. Como ele diz, não tenho modos, meu gênio é péssimo, não sei conversar educadamente.

A tia observava-a com evidente compaixão, mas o rosto do pai parecia de pedra.

— Oh, papai, o senhor me despreza tanto assim? — Isabella murmurou com voz entrecortada. — Odeia-me tanto que quer me mandar para longe, para não ser obrigado a me ver? — Com os olhos inundados de lágrimas, levantou-se. — Se... me derem licença... Não estou com fome.

— Como teve coragem?! — Sue exclamou, quando ela saiu. Ergueu-se da cadeira, fulminando Charlie com um olhar furioso. — Você é a pessoa mais sem coração, mais insensível que conheci. Será um prazer tirar a criança de suas garras. Ela sobreviveu, e isso prova que tem espírito forte. Eu, com certeza, não teria suportado.

— Deixa-se enganar com muita facilidade, senhora — replicou Charlie com frieza. — Asseguro-lhe que não foi à idéia de separar-se de mim que deixou Isabella tão perturbada. Acontece que acabei com os planos dela de continuar a fazer papel de idiota, correndo atrás de James Sevarin.

* * *

_E ai gostara? Paro ou continuo?_

_Meninas eu já vou avisar que ele tem mais de 300 paginas, por isso teremos muitas paginas para lermos e nos emocionar... Mas tenho que confessar que achei poucas paginas, para um livro tão cativante, e espero de coração que vocês gostem..._

_O Edward vai conquistar vocês, e vai nos ensinar que Renunciar também é amar, e Isabella vai mostrar que nos podemos ser guerreiras e femininas ao mesmo tempo._

_Eu só tenho coisas boas a dizer sobre esse livro, mais vou deixar vocês me dizerem o que estão achando e no final me falarem o que o livro ensinou a vocês..._

_Podem confiar em mim, vocês não vão se arrepender de lerem!_

_Então meus amores... Até Domingo... Fiquem com Deus... Bom fim de semana para vocês... Robsteijooooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Boom Diaaa meus amoresss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Gente desculpe-me por não ter postado domingo, mais eu não conseguia entrar no meu perfil... Então, graças a Deus consegui entrar hoje ... Vou postar a despedida da Isabella, a França guarda muitas surpresas kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A notícia de que a filha de Charlie Stone estava sendo despachada para a França a toque de caixa correu pelas redondezas como fogo em capim seco. Na pacata região rural, onde as pessoas eram geralmente altivas e reservadas, Isabella mais uma vez presenteava-as com um delicioso motivo de excitação.

Nas ruas da vila, assim como nas casas, tanto ricas como pobres, as mulheres reuniam-se para conversar sobre o mais recente mexerico. Com grande animação, incansavelmente, relembravam cada escândalo já causado por Isabella, começando pelo sapo que ela soltara na igreja, um domingo, quando tinha apenas oito anos, sem esquecer a queda que ela sofrera, no verão anterior, quando despencara de uma árvore, de onde espionava James Sevarin, que se sentara a sua sombra com uma moça.

Só depois de discutir todos os acontecimentos passados, em todos os detalhes, era que se permitiam conjeturar a respeito do motivo que fizera Charlie Swan mandar a filha para a França.

De modo geral, achavam que ela finalmente esgotara a paciência do pobre pai, quando aparecera usando roupas masculinas. Mas, como Isabella tinha muitos defeitos, havia uma certa divergência sobre o que fora que fizera Charlie tomar a súbita decisão. Num ponto, todas as mexeriqueiras concordavam: James Sevarin ficaria profundamente aliviado por livrar-se dela.

Durante três dias, os vizinhos de Charlie Swan foram à casa dele aos bandos, para conversar com os Gilbert e despedir-se de Isabella. Na véspera da partida para a França, Sue recebeu a visita de três senhoras e suas filhas e, conversando com elas no salão, mantinha no rosto um sorriso mais formal do que amigável. As mulheres aparentavam boa intenção, mas não conseguiam esconder um mórbido prazer ao contar-lhe as muitas transgressões de Isabella. Fingindo carinhosa preocupação, deixaram claro que, em sua opinião, Isabella causaria vergonha aos Gilbert, abalaria a sanidade mental de Sue e seria até capaz de arruinar a carreira diplomática de Harry.

Quando, por fim, elas decidiram ir embora, Sue despediu-se secamente; então, ao ficar sozinha, afundou numa poltrona, tomada de furiosa determinação. De tanto criticar a filha na frente dos outros, Charlie transformara-a num alvo de zombaria e maledicência para toda a vila. Sue levaria Isabella para longe daquela gente maldosa e de mentalidade estreita e a deixaria florescer em Paris, onde a atmosfera social não era tão sufocante.

Aparecendo na porta do salão, o mordomo pigarreou para chamar-lhe a atenção.

— O Sr. Sevarin está aqui, senhora.

— Diga-lhe que entre, por favor — Sue disse, escondendo a surpresa e o prazer pelo fato de o objeto da adoração infantil de Isabella ter ido despedir-se dela.

Mas seu prazer desapareceu, quando o Sr. Sevarin entrou, acompanhado por uma linda loira. Como todas as pessoas da vizinhança pareciam saber que Isabella tinha paixão por ele, Sue deduziu que o jovem também devia saber e achou de muito mau gosto ele aparecer na companhia de uma moça, quando ia despedir-se de uma garota que o adorava.

Observou-o atravessar o salão em sua direção, procurando em sua aparência algo que pudesse criticar, mas não encontrou nada. James Sevarin era alto e bonito, tinha o charme natural de um cavalheiro rico e bem educado.

— Boa noite, Sr. Sevarin — ela cumprimentou-o com fria formalidade. — Isabella está no jardim.

Como se adivinhasse o motivo da reserva de Sue, James sorriu, retribuindo o cumprimento.

— Eu sei, mas pensei que a senhora pudesse ficar conversando com Rosalie, enquanto me despeço de Isabella.

Sue foi obrigada a abrandar-se.

— Será um prazer.

Isabella fitava as roseiras mergulhadas na sombra, pensativa. A tia encontrava-se no salão, sem dúvida alguma ouvindo mais histórias a respeito de seu passado e venenosas predições sobre seu futuro. Emily fora para Londres, com os pais, e James...

James nem se dera ao trabalho de ir despedir-se dela. Não que ela esperasse isso, pois ele devia estar com os amigos, erguendo brindes à sua partida.

Como se seus pensamentos o chamassem, a voz profunda e máscula soou atrás dela:

— Olá, menina bonita.

Isabella virou-se num movimento brusco. Ele estava a menos de meio metro de distância, encostado numa árvore. À luz da lua, a camisa branca e a gravata de laço brilhavam, contra a quase invisível negrura do casaco.

— Soube que vai nos deixar — ele comentou.

Ela moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, sem nada dizer. Tentava memorizar o tom exato dos cabelos loiros, todos os traços do rosto bonito, iluminado pelo luar.

— Sentirá minha falta? — ela perguntou por fim.

— Naturalmente — ele afirmou com uma risadinha. — As coisas vão ficar muito monótonas, sem você.

— Posso imaginar — Isabella murmurou, baixando os olhos. — Ninguém mais vai cair de árvores, estragando seus piqueniques, nem quebrar sua perna, ou...

— Ninguém — James repetiu, interrompendo o fio de auto-recriminações.

Ela ergueu os olhos ingênuos para os dele. — Vai esperar por mim?

— Estarei aqui, quando você voltar, se é isso o que quer dizer.

— Sabe que não é! — ela exclamou, desesperada. — Não se casará com ninguém, até que eu...

Calou-se, embaraçada. Por que sempre agia daquela forma com James? Por que não podia flertar com ele, mas ser reservada, como as moças mais velhas?

— Isabella, você irá embora e esquecerá que eu existo — ele observou com firmeza. — Um dia, se perguntará por que me pediu para esperá-la.

— Já estou me perguntando — ela declarou, sentindo-se infeliz. Suspirando, entre irritado e compadecido, James ergueu-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— Estarei aqui, esperando impacientemente para ver como você ficou, depois de crescida — afirmou com um sorriso relutante.

Enfeitiçada, ela ficou olhando para o belo rosto, então cometeu o erro final. Num movimento impulsivo, colocou-se na ponta dos pés, atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e plantou-lhe um beijo no canto da boca. Blasfemando baixinho, ele se livrou do abraço e empurrou-a. Os olhos de Isabella encheram-se de lágrimas.

— James, desculpe. Eu não devia ter feito isso — ela disse baixinho.

— Não, não devia — ele concordou. Tirando uma caixinha do bolso, colocou-a na mão dela bruscamente. — Comprei-lhe um presente de despedida — explicou.

— Comprou? — Ela ergueu a tampa com dedos trêmulos e olhou, maravilhada, para o camafeu preso a uma fina corrente de ouro. — Oh, James, é lindo, esplêndido! Eu o guardarei para sempre.

— Uma lembrança, nada mais — ele a recordou, cautelosamente.

Isabella mal o ouviu, tocando o camafeu com reverência.

— Você mesmo escolheu?

James franziu a testa, indeciso. Pela manhã, fora à vila com a intenção de comprar uma jóia para Rosalie. Então, o dono da joalheria comentara, rindo, que, como a srta. Isabella Swan ia mudar-se para a França, ele devia estar querendo comemorar sua liberdade. De fato, James estava. Num impulso, pedira ao homem que escolhesse alguma coisa apropriada para uma menina que ainda não completara dezesseis anos.

Até um momento atrás, quando Isabella abrira a caixinha, ele não fizera idéia do que havia dentro. Mas para que dizer isso a ela? Se tivessem sorte, os Gilbert encontrariam alguém que se casasse com a sobrinha, de preferência um homem dócil, que não reclamaria quando Isabella lhe desse umas "patadas". Por puro reflexo, ele quase tocou-a, pretendendo dizer-lhe que tirasse o máximo de proveito de todas as oportunidades que encontrasse na França. Mas conteve-se.

— Fui eu que escolhi, sim — afirmou. — Um presente de amigo.

— Mas não quero que seja apenas meu amigo — Isabella deixou escapar, então acrescentou: — Mas me contento com isso... por enquanto.

— Então, se somos amigos, acho que podemos trocar um beijo de despedida — ele disse com ar divertido.

Com um sorriso radiante, surpresa e jubilosa, Isabella fechou os olhos e juntou os lábios num biquinho, mas James beijou-a de leve no rosto. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele se afastava.

— James Sevarin, eu mudarei completamente, vivendo na França, e quando voltar, me casarei com você — Isabella murmurou com firme determinação.

Enquanto o navio oscilava, cruzando as águas turbulentas do Canal, Isabella, de pé junto à amurada, mantinha os olhos fixos na já distante costa inglesa. O vento arrancou-lhe o chapéu, que ficou pendurado no pescoço pelas fitas, e os cabelos esvoaçaram, batendo em suas faces. Ela olhava sua terra natal, tentando imaginar-se voltando para lá. Claro que a notícia de seu retorno sairia nos jornais: "A srta. Isabella Swan, a bela de Paris, retorna esta semana para sua pátria". Um sorriso flutuou-lhe nos lábios. A bela de Paris...

Afastando os cabelos do rosto, juntou-os sob a copa do chapéu e resolutamente virou as costas para a Inglaterra.

O Canal parecia mais tranqüilo, quando ela atravessou o convés para olhar na direção da França. E de seu futuro.

FRANÇA

1816-1820

A casa parisiense de Lorde e Lady Gilbert erguia-se imponente, sem ser austera, atrás de grades de ferro trabalhado. Enormes janelas em arco deixavam entrar bastante luz nos espaçosos aposentos, e os tons pastel davam um ar de ensolarada elegância a tudo, desde as salas do primeiro andar até os quartos, no segundo.

— E estes são seus aposentos, querida — Sue informou, abrindo a porta de uma suíte com carpete azul-claro.

Isabella ficou parada na soleira, atônita, o olhar demorando-se na cama, onde estendia-se magnífica colcha de cetim com flores em tons lilás, rosa e azul sobre fundo branco. Um elegante so fazinho fora forrado com o mesmo tecido, e havia uma profusão de flores em vasos de porcelana.

Constrangida, Isabella olhou para a tia.

— Eu me sentiria muito melhor se a senhora me desse outro quarto — disse. — Um que não fosse... tão... frágil. Qualquer pessoa lá de casa poderia dizer-lhe que não passo perto de um objeto delicado sem fazê-lo em cacos.

Sue virou-se para o criado que esperava atrás delas, sustentando no ombro o pesado baú de Isabella.

— Ponha ali — orientou com firmeza, fazendo um gesto de cabeça na direção do quarto.

— Não diga que não foi avisada — murmurou Isabella com um suspiro, entrando no aposento.

Tirou o chapéu e, sentando-se desajeitadamente no sofá florido, decidiu que viver ali seria divino.

O desfile de visitantes começou exatamente às onze e meia, três dias depois, liderado pela costureira de Sue, que chegou acompanhada por três sorridentes ajudantes. Elas tiraram e tornaram a tirar as medidas de Isabella, falando o tempo todo, sem parar, sobre modelos e tecidos.

Meia hora após a partida das quatro, Isabella viu-se andando de um lado para o outro com um livro na cabeça, diante do olhar crítico de uma mulher gorducha e de cabelos brancos, a quem Sue confiara à tarefa de ensinar à sobrinha o que chamava de "maneiras sociais".

— Sou terrivelmente desajeitada, madame Froussard — Isabella avisou, corando, quando o livro caiu no chão pela terceira vez. — Não, não é! — a mulher a contradisse. — _Mademmoiselle _Swan tem graça natural e excelente postura. Mas precisa aprender a andar sem dar a impressão de que está participando de uma corrida. O professor de dança chegou assim que madame Froussard foi embora e fez Isabella girar pela sala ao som de uma valsa imaginária.

— Aprenderá, se praticar — afirmou.

E o professor de francês, que apareceu na hora do chá, disse a Sue que Isabella poderia dar aulas a _ele._

Durante alguns meses, madame Froussard deu aulas a Isabella, cinco dias por semana, duas horas por dia. Sob sua implacável orientação, Isabella trabalhava diligentemente para aprender qualquer coisa que pudesse, um dia, torná-la interessante aos olhos de James.

— O que madame Froussard está lhe ensinando, exatamente? — perguntou Harry uma noite, enquanto jantavam. Isabella olhou-o com ar humilde.

— Está me ensinando a andar, em vez de galopar.

Esperou que o tio dissesse que aquilo era uma grande perda de tempo, e surpreendeu-se, quando ele sorriu de modo aprovador. Sorriu também, imensamente feliz.

— Sabe, tio, eu achava que, para andar, uma pessoa só precisasse de pernas saudáveis — brincou.

Daquela noite em diante, os engraçados relatos que Isabella fazia de suas tarefas diárias tornaram-se uma diversão habitual à hora do jantar.

— Já percebeu, tio, a arte que existe no movimento de girar, usando um vestido de cauda? — ela perguntou uma noite.

— Minhas roupas nunca me causaram problemas — ele arreliou.

— Se uma mulher se virar de modo incorreto, poderá enredar-se na cauda do vestido, que lhe apertará as pernas como um torniquete — Isabella explicou, com zombeteira solenidade.

Um mês mais tarde, na hora do jantar, ela se acomodou em sua cadeira e olhou para o tio por cima de um leque de seda que abrira diante do rosto.

— Está com calor, querida? — ele perguntou, já pronto para divertir-se.

— Um leque não serve apenas para aliviar o calor — Isabella respondeu, batendo os cílios tão exageradamente que Sue começou a rir. — Usamos um leque para flertar. E para que as mãos fiquem graciosamente ocupadas. Podemos usá-lo também para bater no braço de um cavalheiro mais atrevido.

A expressão de riso desapareceu do rosto de Harry.

— Quem foi atrevido com você? — ele perguntou, agastado.

— Oh, ninguém. Ainda não conheço nenhum cavalheiro — Isabella respondeu.

Sue observou os dois, sorrindo. Isabella já ocupava, no coração dela e de Harry, o lugar que pertenceria a uma filha. Uma noite, em maio, um mês antes da apresentação oficial de Isabella à sociedade, Harry apareceu com três entradas para a ópera. Colocando-as com estudada displicência diante de Isabella, sugeriu que ela fosse com ele e Sue ao teatro, onde ocupariam o camarote da embaixada.

Um ano atrás, Isabella teria dançado de alegria, espalhafatosamente, mas mudara muito, de modo que apenas sorriu para ele e disse:

— Não há nada de que eu pudesse gostar mais, tio Harry.

No quarto, ficou sentada em silêncio, enquanto Maggie a penteava, escovando e erguendo os cabelos para o alto da cabeça, formando uma coroa de cachos. Maggie tornara-se sua dama de companhia, depois de ter sido criada de quarto da mãe dela, Renée Swan.

A mulher ajudou-a a vestir o novo vestido branco, com fitas de veludo azul-gelo na cintura e babado na barra. Um manto de cetim no mesmo tom de azul complementava o traje. Isabella postou-se diante do espelho, examinando-se com olhos brilhantes de excitação. Então, fez uma profunda reverência, inclinando a cabeça num ângulo perfeito.

— Apresento-lhes Isabella Swan — murmurou solenemente. — A bela de Paris.

Uma garoa fina e gelada caía, deixando as ruas cintilantes. Isabella agasalhou-se nas dobras de seu manto de cetim, adorando o contato macio, enquanto olhava para fora da carruagem, observando as pessoas apressadas que transitavam pelos bulevares molhados.

Diante do teatro, uma multidão agitava-se em alegre desafio à umidade e ao frio. Bonitos cavalheiros, usando capas de cetim e calças grudadas no corpo, inclinavam-se para senhoras cobertas de jóias. Descendo da carruagem, Isabella olhou maravilhada para as mulheres incrivelmente lindas, que conversavam, de maneira fácil e elegante, com seus acompanhantes. Ela decidiu que aquelas mulheres deviam ser as mais bonitas do mundo, e desistiu da esperança de tornar-se a "bela de Paris". Mas fez isso sem muita tristeza, pois sentia-se exultante só pelo fato de estar lá, entre elas.

Os três entraram no teatro, e apenas Sue notou que os cavalheiros mais jovens, depois de olhar distraidamente para Isabella, viravam-se para lançar-lhe um olhar mais demorado. A beleza de Isabella ainda estava desabrochando, as feições bem delineadas, assim como a cor dos olhos, da pele e dos cabelos, prometiam muito mais. Havia uma aura radiante ao redor dela, que vinha de seu espírito vivaz, de seu amor pela vida, de seu ar confiante e altivo, resultado das muitas adversidades que enfrentara durante anos.

No camarote da embaixada, Isabella ajeitou o lindo vestido a sua volta e, para ocupar as mãos, abriu o leque de marfim, usando-o como madame Froussard ensinara. Quase riu, pensando no tempo que perdera estudando línguas, história e matemática na tentativa de agradar James e seu pai, quando poderia ter aprendido coisas tão mais simples. O leque em sua mão era muito mais útil do que o grego!

Um mar de cabeças agitava-se para onde quer que ela olhasse, plumas oscilantes enfeitavam penteados elaborados. Isabella quase não podia conter a alegria que tudo aquilo lhe proporcionava. Viu uma moça bater com o leque no cavalheiro que a acompanhava e experimentou uma sensação de afinidade com todas as mulheres, enquanto imaginava que comentário impróprio o homem murmurara para a linda dama, que parecia mais lisonjeada que ofendida.

A ópera começou, e Isabella esqueceu tudo o que a cercava, perdida na música envolvente. A experiência estava além de seus sonhos mais ousados. Quando as cortinas desceram para que o cenário fosse trocado, ela teve dificuldade em voltar à realidade. Amigos dos tios haviam ido ao camarote, e as vozes e risos do grupo misturaram-se ao incrível burburinho em todo o teatro.

— Isabella — a tia chamou-a, tocando-a no braço. — Vire-se, para que eu possa apresentá-la a alguns amigos queridos. Erguendo-se, Isabella virou-se e foi apresentada ao senhor Du Ville, sua esposa e a filha. O casal cumprimentou-a calorosamente, mas a filha, Kate, uma loira encantadora, mais ou menos da idade de Isabella, apenas olhou-a com franca curiosidade. Sob o olhar penetrante da garota, Isabella percebeu que um pouco de sua autoconfiança evaporava-se. Nunca soubera conversar com pessoas de sua idade e, pela primeira vez, desde que deixara a Inglaterra, sentiu-se pouco à vontade.

— Está gostando da ópera? — perguntou por fim.

— Não — Kate respondeu, sorrindo. — Não entendo as palavras.

— Isabella entende — disse Lorde Harry com orgulho. — Ela sabe italiano, grego, latim e até um pouco de alemão.

Com vontade de enterrar-se no chão, Isabella refletiu que os Du Ville provavelmente a julgariam uma tediosa sabe-tudo. Precisou obrigar-se a fitar os olhos espantados de Kate.

— Imagino que também toque piano e cante — comentou a loirinha, fazendo um muchocho encantador.

— Oh, não! — Isabella respondeu apressadamente. — Não toco, nem canto.

— Ótimo! — declarou Kate com um largo sorriso, acomodando-se numa poltrona ao lado da de Isabella, que voltou a sentar. — Essas são as únicas coisas que faço bem. Está ansiosa por sua apresentação oficial à sociedade?

— Não muito — Isabella admitiu com sinceridade.

— Eu estou, embora, para mim, seja mera formalidade. Meu casamento foi arranjado três anos atrás, e isso é ótimo, porque posso me devotar ao trabalho de ajudar você a arrumar marido. Eu lhe direi quais cavalheiros são bons partidos e quais são apenas bonitos, sem dinheiro e sem esperança de vir a ter. Então, quando você encontrar seu par, irei ao seu casamento e direi a todos que fui a responsável — Kate tagarelou, sempre sorrindo.

Isabella sorria também, embora um pouco surpresa com aquela franca oferta de amizade.

— Minhas irmãs casaram-se muito bem — a loirinha prosseguiu, encorajada. — Só eu ainda não me casei. E meu irmão Alistar, naturalmente.

Reprimindo o desejo travesso de perguntar se Alistar era um "bom partido", ou "apenas bonito", Isabella continuou a sorrir.

— Alistar não é um bom partido, de jeito nenhum — declarou Kate, respondendo à pergunta não formulada. — Isto é, não está disponível, o que é uma grande pena, o desespero de minha família, pois é o único herdeiro do sexo masculino e o mais velho de nós cinco.

A despeito de sua ávida curiosidade, Isabella conseguiu dizer apenas, educadamente, que esperava que Alistar Du Ville não sofresse de alguma doença grave.

— Não! — exclamou Kate com uma risadinha musical. — A menos que insuportável arrogância e tédio excessivo sejam considerados doenças. Claro, Alistar tem razão de ser arrogante e entediado, sendo, como é, perseguido por tantas moças. Mamãe diz que, se fosse costume as mulheres pedirem os homens em casamento, Alistar receberia mais propostas do que suas quatro filhas juntas.

A fachada de educado interesse que Isabella mantinha desintegrou-se.

— Não entendo por quê — declarou, rindo. — Ele me parece simplesmente odioso.

— Alistar tem charme — Kate explicou em tom sério. De pois de um breve momento de reflexão, acrescentou: — É uma pena que Alis seja uma pessoa tão difícil, porque, se fosse à nossa festa de debutantes e lhe desse especial atenção, você faria sucesso instantaneamente. Mas nada no mundo o convenceria a ir. Ele diz que um baile de debutantes é a coisa mais entediante que poderia existir. De toda maneira, talarei com ele sobre você. Talvez ele concorde em ajudá-la.

Foi apenas a cortesia que impediu Isabella de dizer que es perava _nunca_ encontrar Alistar Du Ville.

* * *

_Só um aviso meus amores... O Edward ainda vai demorar para aparecer! Por agora meus amores, nós vamos acompanhar o desenvolvimento da Bella, as amizades, e o sucesso dela na França... Mais leiam com atenção que o Edward vai aparecer em alguns lugares em que a Bella está, mais ainda não terá nenhuma fala dele ou participação!_

_Outra coisa... Meninas eu já disse a vocês que eu só adapto o livro, ou seja, eu troco os nomes, caracteristicas fisicas, algumas palavras que eu não entendo por outra do mesmo significado só que mais faceis de entender, mais a historia do livro pertence e sempre vai pertencer a autora que eu pego o livro para adaptar, eu não mudo a estoria do livro... Algumas pessoas acham que eu plagio o livro... Mais não é isso que eu faço, eu não mudo a historia, e em nenhum momento disse que a historia me pertence, vocês que me acompanham diariamente sabem que no primeiro capitulo de cada fic que posto aqui, eu coloco o nome da autora... Eu não quero levar vantagem em cima de algo que não me pertence! Eu já disse para vocês que os livros me salvaram, eles me ajudaram, claro depois de Deus, a me curar da depressão. Comecei a postar aqui, além de ser uma forma de homenagear a autora, um meio de compartilhar com vocês algo tão bom e aliviar nossas vidas das preocupações diarias. Eu gostaria do fundo coração que as autoras dos livros que posto aqui pudessem ler o que vocês escrevem, eu tenho certeza que elas se sentiriam realizadas. Eu adapto por amor a vocês que já moram em meu coração mais que nem ao menos começo pessoalmente, por amor a autora que me ajudaram sem saber, e por amor a leitura, porque eu acredito que quem lê não tem tempo e nem maldade para ficar tomando conta da vidas das outras pessoas. Ler é um exercicio valioso para o nosso cérebro e a nossa alma. Desculpem o desabafo, mais quem me conhece sabe que eu amo tanto ler, e amo essas autoras que admiro tanto que é possivel eu plagiar algo que não me pertence e que me fez tanto bem!_

_Eu fiquei chatiada quando li, mais a minha consciencia está tranquila, porque sei que não estou fazendo mal a ninguém. Eu tenho certeza que as autoras quando escreveram esses livros queriam que a pessoas lessem suas obras. E eu compartilho com vocês essas obras que para mim são valiosas._

_Eu queria mesmo que a Lynne Graham, Penny Jordan, Maya Banks, Judith McNaught, Michelle Reid, Robyn Donald, Deborah Simmons, Kate Walker, Julia James, Rebecca Winters, Suzanne Enoch, Sarah Morgan, Kim Lawrence, Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, Tristh Morey, Lucy Monroe, Diana Palmer, Elizabeth Thornton, Laurey Bright, Lynsay Sands, Diana Hamilton, Anne Mather, Catherine Archer, Tia Steph, e a Jane Austen e tantas outras, pudessem saber o bem que elas me fizeram._

_Então meus amores... Como estou devendo o capitulo de hoje para vocês, mais tarde eu posto outro!_

_Fiquem com Deus... Até mais tarde! Robsteijooossss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Boooom Dia meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Não postei antes porque não estava me sentindo bem, mais agora que dei uma melhorada estou postando 3 em 1, três capitulos lindos para vocês! E se preparem que o hoje o nosso duque vai aparecer! O nosso Edward já aparecer com tudooo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

No dia anterior à apresentação oficial de Isabella à sociedade, ela recebeu uma carta de Emily Williams, e o que leu deixou-a trêmula de alívio. James comprara terras nas ilhas Baamas e pretendia ficar lá por um ano. Como Isabella não conseguia imaginá-lo apaixonando-se por uma colona de pele morena, considerou que tinha um ano inteiro para aperfeiçoar-se, antes de voltar para casa. Um ano inteiro sem preocupar-se com a possibilidade de James se casar.

Pensar no baile do dia seguinte causava-lhe nervosismo, e para acalmar-se, ela se aninhou num sofá cor-de-rosa, no salão, para ler todas as cartas de Emily, que guardava dentro de um livro de etiqueta. Ficou tão absorta na leitura, que não percebeu que alguém observava-a.

Alistar Du Ville encontrava-se parado no vão da porta, segurando o bilhete que sua irmã, Kate, insistira para que ele entregasse à srta. Isabella Swan e a ninguém mais. Como Kate tentara dezenas de ardis para colocar a srta. Swan em seu caminho, Alis não tinha dúvida de que as duas moças haviam conspirado contra ele, inventando aquela tola tarefa. Não era a primeira vez que a irmã tentava fazer com que ele se interessasse por uma de suas jovens amigas, e Alis sabia que a melhor maneira de cortar pela raiz os românticos planos da srta. Swan era confundi-la e intimidá-la tanto, que ela ficaria aliviada quando ele partisse.

Seu olhar frio observou a cena encantadora, que certamente a srta. Swan planejara com antecedência, para despertar sua admiração. A luz do sol entrava pela janela a sua direita, iluminando a brilhante massa de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, e ela enrolava no dedo uma das mechas, enquanto fingia estar mergulhada na leitura. Sentara-se sobre as pernas, e a saia do vestido amarelo, arranjada a sua volta em dobras graciosas, escondia-lhe os pés. Tinha um perfil sereno, onde os longos cílios sobressaíam, e um esboço de sorriso brincava nos lábios generosos. Impaciente com aquela pequena farsa, Alistar entrou no salão.

— Um quadro encantador, _mademoiselle. _Meus cumprimentos — ele disse em tom insolente.

Erguendo a cabeça, sobressaltada, Isabella fechou o livro de etiqueta contendo as cartas de Emily e colocou-o de lado. Então, levantou-se, olhando o homem que aparentava quase trinta anos e a fitava com ar frio. Era inegavelmente bonito, com aqueles cabelos pretos e olhos castanho-claros.

— O exame foi satisfatório, _mademoiselle? — _ele perguntou asperamente.

Percebendo que o encarava, Isabella olhou para o bilhete na mão dele.

— Veio falar com minha tia?

Para sua surpresa, ele se aproximou e entregou-lhe o bilhete.

— Sou Alistar Du Ville, e seu mordomo disse que a senhorita estava a minha espera. Assim, acredito que pode dispensar o fingimento.

Ela ficou imóvel, atônita, enquanto o homem submetia-a a um lento exame, o olhar fixando-se em seu rosto, então descendo por todo seu corpo rígido. Detivera-se um pouco nos seios, ou fora sua imaginação? Quando ele terminou de inspecioná-la pela frente, rodeou-a e observou-a de todos os ângulos, como se ela fosse um cavalo que pretendesse comprar.

— Não se dê ao trabalho — recomendou, quando Isabella, nervosamente, dispôs-se a abrir o bilhete. — Kate diz que acha que perdeu uma pulseira aqui, em sua casa, mas você sabe que é apenas uma desculpa para que nós dois nos conhecêssemos.

Isabella estava confusa, embaraçada e sentindo-se insultada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Kate dissera que o irmão era arrogante, mas ele era simplesmente horroroso.

— Na verdade, você não é nada do que eu esperava — Alistar disse, voltando a parar na frente dela, e havia um tom de relutante aprovação em sua voz.

— Alistar! — exclamou Sue, entrando no salão, livrando Isabella de ter de dar uma resposta. — Que bom ver você! Estava a sua espera. Uma das criadas encontrou a pulseira de Kate embaixo de uma almofada do sofá. O fecho estava quebrado. Vou buscar.

Saiu apressadamente, e o olhar perplexo de Alis voltou-se para Isabella. Ela sorriu um tanto tremulamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas finas com ar divertido, e era óbvio que estava adorando vê-lo constrangido.

Devido à anterior rudeza, ele achou que precisava dizer algo educado. Inclinou-se, pegou o livro de etiqueta, leu o título, então olhou para Isabella.

— Está aprendendo boas maneiras, _mademoiselle?_

— Estou — ela respondeu, contendo a vontade de rir. — Gostaria que eu lhe emprestasse o livro?

Sua tirada espirituosa fez Alis sorrir amplamente, com ar de admiração.

— Vejo que preciso compensá-la por meu comportamento de há pouco, _mademoiselle — _ele comentou. — Me daria o prazer de uma dança, amanhã à noite?

Isabella hesitou, surpresa com o sorriso encantador e a franca admiração que havia nos olhos dele.

Confundindo seu silêncio com coquetismo, Alistar deu de ombros, e seu sorriso caloroso desapareceu.

— Por sua hesitação, entendo que não tem mais nenhuma dança livre — comentou com zombaria. — Quem sabe, uma outra vez.

Ela compreendeu que Alistar estava retirando o convite, refletindo que ele não só era arrogante, como também perverso.

— Todas as minhas danças estão livres — informou francamente. — O senhor é o primeiro _cavalheiro _que conheço em Paris. A deliberada ênfase na palavra "cavalheiro" não escapou a Alis, que, de repente, atirou a cabeça para trás e rompeu numa gargalhada.

— Aqui está a pulseira — disse Sue, entrando no salão. — Por favor, Alister, não se esqueça de dizer a Kate que o fecho quebrou.

Alis pegou a pulseira, despediu-se e saiu. Entrou na carruagem, mandou o cocheiro levá-lo de volta para casa dos pais, então relaxou, recostando-se nas almofadas de couro. Passaram por um parque, onde as tortuosas veredas eram ladeadas por uma profusão de flores coloridas. Duas belas jovens, conhecidas de Alis, ergueram as mãos enluvadas, saudando-o, mas ele mal percebeu que a cena assemelhava-se a um quadro de Gainsbo rough. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a mocinha inglesa que acabara de conhecer.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender como Isabella Swan e sua irmã tagarela haviam se tornado amigas, pois eram tão diferentes quanto um rico vinho francês e uma singela limonada.

Kate era bonita, agradável como limonada, mas não tinha profundezas escondidas que pudessem desafiar a curiosidade de um homem. Isabella; entretanto, era um tesouro de contrastes, cintilante como borgonha tinto, prometendo coisas excitantes. Tão jovem ainda, suportara sua zombaria desdenhosa com notável com postura. Dentro de alguns anos, ela seria simplesmente fascinante.

Alistar riu baixinho, lembrando-se da maneira como ela se vingara da observação dele a respeito do livro de etiqueta, oferecendo-se para emprestá-lo.

Seria uma pena, se uma jóia rara como Isabella fosse relegada à obscuridade no concorrido baile de debutantes da noite seguinte, simplesmente pelo fato de ser uma estranha.

Uma das paredes do gigantesco salão de baile ostentava tapeçarias esplêndidas, enquanto a oposta, toda espelhada, refletia a luz dos milhares de velas acesas nos lustres de cristal que pendiam do teto. Captando sua imagem num dos espelhos, Isabella nervosamente observou-se. O vestido branco de seda tinha na saia recortes curvos e franzidos, arrematados por rosinhas do mesmo tecido, mas cor-de-rosa, iguais às entrelaçadas nos pesados cachos presos no alto da cabeça. Ela refletiu que parecia muito mais calma do que realmente estava.

— Vai ser maravilhoso, você vai ver — a tia animou-a.

Mas Isabella não concordava. Sabia que não poderia competir com as magníficas loiras e ruivas, com as encantadoras morenas, que riam e conversavam com rapazes em trajes pretos, cuja austeridade era aliviada por coletes coloridos, de seda ou cetim. Ela disse a si mesma que não se importava nem um pouco com algo tão tolo quanto um baile, mas admitiu que isso não era verdade. Importava-se, sim, e muito.

Kate e a mãe chegaram pouco antes de a orquestra começar a tocar a primeira música.

— Tenho notícias maravilhosas! — a moça cochichou para Isabella. Parecia um doce, em seu vestido branco de renda, as faces coradas e os cabelos loiros erguidos. — O criado de meu irmão é primo de minha criada e disse a ela que Alis virá ao baile, com três amigos. Apostou nos dados com os rapazes, quinhentos francos contra duas horas do tempo deles, esta noite. Ganhou, de maneira que os três terão de vir e dançar com você. Não...

Interrompeu-se, pedindo desculpas com um gesto, quando um jovem foi convidá-la para dançar.

Isabella ainda lutava contra o embaraço causado pelo que ouvira, quando a música começou e todas as moças foram levadas ao centro do salão por seus pares. Nem todas. Sentindo-se corar, Isabella olhou para Sue, desamparada. Já sabia que não seria convidada para dançar, mas não esperava sentir-se tão horrivelmente exposta, ali de pé, entre a tia e madame Du Ville.

Kate dançou também a segunda e a terceira músicas, mas ninguém convidou Isabella, cuja humilhação era quase insuportável. A quarta música começou, e Isabella perguntou a Sue se podia sair para tomar um pouco de ar, mas, percebendo uma agitação entre as pessoas, que olhavam para a entrada do salão, também olhou para lá.

Alistar Du Ville e três outros cavalheiros estavam parados na larga porta em arco. À vontade em seus trajes escuros, serenamente indiferentes à atenção que estavam recebendo, examinaram a multidão. Por fim, o olhar de Alistar pousou sobre Isabella, e ele inclinou a cabeça, cumprimentando-a. Então, os quatro entraram, caminhando na direção dela.

Isabella pressionou-se contra a parede, contendo o impulso infantil de esconder-se atrás da tia. Não desejava confrontar-se novamente com Alistar. No dia anterior, ficara tão espantada com a arrogância dele, que não se sentira intimidada. Mas agora, o orgulho e a autoconfiança que pudesse ter estavam em farrapos. Para aumentar seu desconforto, ela estava plenamente consciente de como Alistar parecia refinado e bonito, envergando o traje a rigor.

Observou os homens abrindo caminho entre a multidão que vigiava os movimentos deles. Mesmo em seu estado de apreensão, ela notou como Alistar e seus companheiros contrastavam com o restante dos cavalheiros presentes. Não eram apenas vários anos mais velhos do que os outros rapazes, que cortejavam meninas ainda mais jovens, como também havia uma aura de sofisticação ao redor deles, que os fazia sobressair claramente.

Madame Du Ville riu, deliciada, quando o filho cumprimentou-a.

— Alis, eu não ficaria mais surpresa se o próprio diabo entrasse por aquela porta! — exclamou.

— Oh, obrigado, mamãe — ele agradeceu secamente, curvando-se rapidamente diante dela.

Então, virou-se para Isabella e, apertando a mão gelada que ela lhe estendeu mecanicamente, sorriu.

— Pare de se mostrar tão atônita por ver-se objeto de minha atenção, _mademoiselle — _disse com uma risadinha irritante, beijando-lhe os dedos. — Faça de conta que já esperava por isso.

Isabella fitou-o, abrindo muito os olhos, sem saber se devia considerar-se insultada ou se agradecia o conselho não solicitado. Ele soltou-lhe a mão e ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, então apresentou os três companheiros.

Nova música começou, e, sem pedir, Alistar simplesmente tomou Isabella pela mão e levou-a para o centro do salão. Guiou-a suavemente pelos giros da valsa, e ela concentrou-se em acompanhar-lhe os passos, como aprendera com o professor de dança.

— _Mademoiselle, _se olhar para mim, verá que a estou fitando de um modo que as pessoas que nos observam devem estar considerando caloroso e cheio de admiração — ele disse em tom divertido. — No entanto, se continuar a contar as dobras de minha gravata, vou deixar de me mostrar encantado e parecer entediado. Então, em vez de ser aceita pela sociedade, você ficará sem dançar, em todos os bailes a que comparecer. Por isso, olhe para mim e sorria.

— Ora! — ela exclamou, erguendo os olhos para os dele. Viu uma expressão bem-humorada no rosto bonito, e sua indignação desapareceu. — Estou acanhada. Todos, no salão, parecem estar nos observando e...

— Não estão observando a nós, mas a _mim — _ele corrigiu com uma risadinha tolerante. — E conjeturando se foi você que me atraiu a esta festa de virtuosos inocentes.

— Tirando-o de seu caminho habitual de vícios e depravação? — ela arreliou, exibindo um sorriso.

— Exatamente — Alis concordou, sorrindo também.

— Nesse caso, esta valsa não arruinará minha reputação, antes mesmo de eu ter ganhado uma? — ela indagou com riso na voz.

— Não, mas arruinará a minha. — Alis viu-lhe a expressão chocada, então explicou: — Não costumo comparecer a bailes de debutantes, _mademoiselle. _E nunca ninguém me viu assim, divertindo-me de verdade, dançando com uma menina de tão tenra idade.

Isabella desviou o olhar do rosto de feições masculamente cinzeladas e, olhou em volta, para os jovens elegantes em seus ternos escuros e coletes de cores vibrantes. Eles olhavam para Alis com evidente irritação, e não era para menos. O impecável traje azul-noite de Alistar Du Ville e sua elegância faziam com que os outros parecessem imaturos e vestidos com um pouco de exagero.

— Ainda estão olhando? — perguntou Alis, em tom de provocação.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para engolir o riso, ao fitar novamente o rosto dele.

— Estão, mas não se pode culpá-los. Você parece um falcão entre canários.

Ele sorriu.

— E sou — afirmou baixinho. Então, acrescentou: — Tem um sorriso lindo, _chérie._

Ela estava pensando que era _ele _que tinha um sorriso lindo, quando Alis ficou carrancudo, de repente.

— O que foi? — perguntou Isabella.

— Não deixe que um homem que não seja seu noivo chamá-la de _chérie._

— Tudo bem. Eu o colocarei em seu devido lugar, com apenas um olhar — ela prometeu.

— Ótimo... _chérie — _ele aprovou, murmurando a última palavra em tom ousado.

Quando a valsa terminou, levou Isabella de volta para a tia. E ficou lá, à espera, olhando-a, enquanto ela dançava mais três músicas, cada vez com um de seus companheiros.

Isabella sentia-se um pouco zonza, mas à vontade e maravilhosamente bem. Já havia um bom número de cavalheiros pedindo para serem apresentados a ela. Aquilo devia-se, naturalmente, à atenção especial que vinha recebendo de Alistar Du Ville e seus amigos, mas Isabella estava aliviada e grata demais para importar-se com isso.

Mike Delacroix, um jovem bonito, de cabelos loiros, do grupo de Alistar, descobriu que ela adorava cavalos, e os dois entraram em amigável desacordo sobre as melhores raças. Ele até perguntou se ela gostaria de cavalgar em sua companhia, um dia, e com certeza aquilo não foi a pedido de Alistar. Isabella, contente e lisonjeada, sorria amplamente, quando voltou para junto da tia.

Alis, entretanto, não parecia contente e não sorria, quando convidou-a para dançar outra vez.

— Mike Delacroix pertence a uma respeitada família antiga — informou, tomando-a nos braços. — E exímio cavaleiro, excelente jogador e bom amigo, mas não uma boa companhia para você. Não pense nele como um pretendente. Mike é perito em assuntos do coração, mas perde o interesse pelas namoradas rapidamente e...

— É um destruidor de corações? — Isabella interrompeu-o com ar solene.

— Exatamente.

Isabella refletiu que seu coração pertencia a James, de modo que não corria perigo.

— Vou proteger meu coração com muito cuidado — assegurou com um sorriso.

O olhar de Alis pousou por um momento nos lábios convidativos, então nos olhos castanhos como chocolate.

— Talvez eu deva alertar Mike para proteger o coração _dele — _comentou com um sorriso enigmático, que Isabella não decifrou. — Se fosse mais velha, _mademoiselle, _eu protegeria o meu.

Quando voltaram para junto dos outros, havia mais de dez cavalheiros esperando Isabella para convidá-la para dançar. Alis, segurando-a pela mão, fez um gesto na direção do último rapaz da fila.

— Jared Rousseau daria um excelente marido para você — informou.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar entre exasperado e divertido.

— Não devia me dizer coisas desse tipo — repreendeu.

— Eu sei — ele concordou, sorrindo. — E agora, estou perdoado pela minha rudeza de ontem?

— Está, sim — afirmou Isabella, sorridente. — Eu diria que fui "lançada" tão lindamente quanto um navio inglês.

Alis sorriu-lhe de modo caloroso e levou a mão dela aos lábios.

— Boa viagem, _chérie — _disse.

Então, foi embora.

Isabella ainda pensava no baile e sorria para si mesma, quando desceu para o primeiro andar, na manhã seguinte, com a intenção de sair para cavalgar com a fogosa égua do tio. Vozes masculinas ecoavam no corredor, vindas da sala de visitas, e Isabella ia passar direto, quando Sue apareceu na porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu já ia subir para chamá-la — a tia comentou. — Três cavalheiros vieram visitá-la.

— Me visitar? — repetiu Isabella, assustada. Uma coisa era conversar amigavelmente com rapazes, num baile. Outra, completamente diferente, era deixá-los tão interessados, que eles se dispusessem a ir vê-Ia logo pela manhã.

— O que vou dizer a eles? O que devo fazer?

— O que deve fazer? — Sue sorriu, passando um braço pela cintura dela. — Ora, seja você mesma, querida.

Relutante, Isabella entrou na sala.

— Eu ia sair para cavalgar no parque — disse aos visitantes, três jovens cavalheiros com quem dançara na noite anterior. Eles ergueram-se rapidamente, cada um estendendo um buquê de flores em sua direção.

Ela relanceou o olhar pelos ramalhetes, então sorriu de leve, maliciosamente.

— Mas parece que vocês três estão vindo de lá — comentou.

Eles pestanejaram, confusos, então entenderam que Isabella brincava com eles, insinuando que haviam colhido as flores nos canteiros do parque. Então, sorriram, começando a discutir de modo bem-humorado, para decidir quem teria a honra de acompanhá-la no passeio.

Para resolver a questão, Isabella, alegremente, permitiu que os três fossem com ela.

Naquele ano, a srta. Isabella Swan foi proclamada "uma jovem original". Num tempoem que as moças eram modelos de fragilidade e coquetismo, ela se mostrava impulsiva e sempre contente. Enquanto as jovens de sua idade falavam de maneira comedida, Isabella era sempre direta, não escondendo o que pensava e falando com inteligência.

Durante todo o ano seguinte, Sue observou a natureza fazer sua parte, e o rosto bonito de Isabella cumpriu a promessa de tornar-se notavelmente lindo. O corpo continuava esguio, mas amadurecera, mostrando curvas tentadoras. Naquele ano, ela foi proclamada "uma jovem incomparável".

Os homens diziam-lhe que era "devastadoramente bela" e "extremamente encantadora", declarando que sua beleza perseguia- os até em sonhos. Isabella ouvia os elogios e declarações apaixonadas com um sorriso meio divertido, mas onde havia também genuína gratidão por tanta gentileza.

Ela fazia Sue pensar numa ave tropical, surpresa e deliciada com o próprio encanto, que pousava cautelosamente, então, quando alguém tentava capturá-la, alçava vôo e fugia.

Isabella não era apenas linda. Os rapazes deixavam à companhia de moças igualmente belas para aglomerar-se ao redor dela, atraídos por sua alegria e pela honestidade de suas maneiras.

No início do terceiro ano de Isabella na sociedade, ela se tornou um desafio para homens mais vividos e sofisticados, que tentavam conquistá-la apenas para provar que haviam vencido, quando tantos outros haviam falhado. Então, inesperadamente, apaixonavam-se por ela, que não tinha a mínima intenção de retribuir seu amor.

Todos sabiam que ela logo teria de se casar. Afinal, já estava com quase dezenove anos. Até Harry Gilbert começava a preocupar-se, mas quando comentava com a esposa que Isabella estava sendo exigente demais, Sue apenas sorria, porque tinha a impressão de que a sobrinha, ultimamente, vinha mostrando preferência por Alistar Du Ville.

Pela terceira vez, em dez minutos, Isabella percebeu que tornara a perder o fio da conversa. Olhou com ar contrito para as moças que haviam ido visitá-la naquela manhã, mas elas estavam tão empolgadas, ouvindo Kate falar de sua vida de mulher recém-casada, que não pareciam notar sua distração.

Com gestos nervosos, manuseou a carta de Emily, que acabara de receber, imaginando, como sempre acontecia, se aquela traria a temida notícia de que James escolhera uma jovem para ser sua esposa. Incapaz de suportar por mais tempo a tensão causada pela dúvida, abriu a carta e começou a ler, com o coração disparado.

"Querida Isabella, daqui por diante, espero que você se dirija a mim como Lady Emily, baronesa Archibald, a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Por favor, curve-se diante de mim, quando nos encontrarmos, trate-me com cerimônia e faça uma porção de rapapés, para que eu acredite que de fato estou casada e tenho um título."

Nas duas páginas seguintes, Emily só elogiava o marido e contava detalhes do casamento, para o qual fora necessário tirar licença especial.

"O que você conta da França também acontece aqui na Inglaterra. Um homem feio, até mesmo grotesco, será considerado um grande partido, se tiver um título. Mas juro que meu marido seria maravilhoso, mesmo que não fosse barão."

Isabella sorriu, sabendo que a amiga jamais se casaria com alguém a quem não amasse.

"Chega de falar de mim. Preciso lhe contar uma coisa, que esqueci de mencionar na última carta. Eu e mais cinco pessoas daqui de nossa vila fomos a uma festa em Londres, onde a anfitriã apresentou um cavalheiro francês, alto e bonito, chamado Alistar Du Ville, que imediatamente alvoroçou todas as mulheres. Certa de que se tratava do mesmo homem de quem você me falou em suas cartas, fui falar com ele e perguntei-lhe se a conhecia. _Mousieur_ Du Ville respondeu que sim, e, no mesmo instante, Lauren Merryton e as outras meninas rodearam-no para falar mal de você. Foi muito engraçado, e você teria morrido de rir, porque, depois de lançar-lhes um olhar que poderia tê-Ias transformado em pedra, ele as arrasou, contando que você faz grande sucesso em Paris e informando que é enorme o número de seus pretendentes. Chegou a insinuar que ele próprio estava interessado em você, o que deixou as garotas verdes de inveja. Tudo isso é verdade? Por que não me contou que tem Paris a seus pés?"

Isabella tornou a sorrir. Embora Alis houvesse dito que es tivera com Emily, em Londres, não dissera que também conhecera Lauren Merryton, a arquiinimiga de Isabella, e as outras moças. O prazer de saber que ele a defendera desvaneceu-se, quando ela refletiu que talvez Alis realmente desejasse algo mais do que amizade. Por quase três anos, ele fora alguém que aparecera junto dela sem aviso, para convidá-la para dançar, ou provocá-la a respeito de um de seus muitos admiradores. Então, desaparecia com alguma mulher deslumbrante, agarrada possessivamente em seu braço.

Mas, alguns meses atrás, isso mudara repentinamente. Os dois encontraram-se no teatro, e Alis, para surpresa de Isabella, convidara-a para assistir a uma ópera com ele, uma outra noite. A partir daí, passara a acompanhá-la a todos os lugares, bailes, festas, teatros. De todos os homens que Isabella conhecia, era de Alistar Du Ville de quem ela gostava mais, mas achava insuportável pensar que ele pudesse ter intenções mais sérias a seu respeito.

Pensativa, ficou olhando para a carta, os olhos nublados de tristeza. Se Alis a pedisse em casamento, e ela recusasse, o que certamente faria, sua amizade com Kate ficaria abalada, assim como a dos tios com os pais dele. Sem falar em seu relacionamento com Alis, que significava muito para ela.

Voltando a atenção para a carta de Emily, continuou a ler, e foi só no fim que teve notícias de James.

"Rosalie está passando uma temporada em Londres, e quando voltar, todos esperam que James a peça em casamento, por que, com a idade que tem, ela já devia estar casada."

Isabella achou que começaria a chorar e nunca mais pararia. Depois de tanto esforço e preparo, sentia-se pronta para conquistar o amor de James, mas o pai insistia em mantê-la na França, ignorando suas súplicas para voltar à Inglaterra.

Assim que as amigas foram embora, ela subiu ao quarto para escrever a Charlie. Daquela vez, porém, escreveria uma carta que ele não poderia ignorar, como fizera com as outras. Queria ir para casa, precisava ir, e imediatamente.

Pensou bastante, então compôs uma carta na qual apelava para a dignidade de Charlie, que ela ferira tantas vezes, contando que desejava voltar e provar que só lhe daria orgulho. Terminou a carta dizendo que sentia muita saudade dele. Então, escreveu para Emily.

Quando desceu com as cartas, para mandar alguém postá-las, foi informada por um criado de que _monsieur _Du Ville encontrava-se no escritório e desejava vê-Ia _imediatamente. _Intrigada com o tom urgente do recado, ela foi ao encontro do amigo.

— Olá, Alis. O dia está lindo, não? — ela comentou, entrando no aposento.

— Está? — ele replicou em tom seco, e havia tensão em seu rosto. — Muito. Ensolarado, quente...

— Pode me dizer o que deu em você? Onde estava com a cabeça, quando participou de uma corrida de cavalos, em público? — ele indagou com irritação.

— Não foi em público — ela se defendeu, surpresa com a veemência dele.

— Não? Então, como foi que a notícia saiu no jornal de hoje?

— Não sei. — Ela suspirou. — Imagino que alguém disse a alguém, que disse a alguém. É assim que as notícias correm, não é? O que interessa é que venci. Derrotei o barão Von Ault!

— Não permitirei que faça coisas desse tipo! — Alis declarou, autoritário. Ela encarou-o com raiva e espanto, e ele respirou fundo, prosseguindo em tom mais calmo: — Desculpe ter falado com você desse jeito, c_hérie. _Nós nos veremos no baile de máscaras dos Armand, hoje à noite, a menos que você mude de idéia e me permita vir buscá-la.

Isabella sorriu, aceitando o pedido de desculpas.

— Acho melhor eu ir com meus tios e encontrar você lá — disse. — As outras moças já estão muito ressentidas comigo, achando que monopolizo sua atenção.

Alis refletiu que ela se tornara uma obsessão para ele e amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado que isso acontecesse. Durante três anos, mantivera-se a distância, seguindo um instinto que lhe aconselhava cautela. Então, quatro meses atrás, depois de um encontro extremamente desagradável com uma dama que o divertira muito, mas passara a aborrecê-lo com seu jeito possessivo, ele se encontrara com Isabella no teatro e, obedecendo a um impulso repentino, convidara-a para assistir a uma ópera com ele.

Fora na noite em que a levara à ópera que percebera que ela o cativara completamente. Isabella, além de linda e espirituosa, possuía inteligência brilhante e desarmante bom senso. E era esquiva como o diabo!

Ele a fitou. A boca sensual curvava-se num sorriso afetuoso, daqueles que uma jovem dirige a um irmão querido, não a um futuro marido, e isso deixou-o exasperado.

Antes que Isabella pudesse adivinhar sua intenção, ele pegou-a pelos braços e puxou-a contra o corpo, a boca procurando os lábios dela.

— Alis, não! Eu...

O protesto de Isabella foi interrompido pelo beijo sensual, ávido e exigente. Até então, apenas admiradores inexperientes e desajeitados haviam tentado beijá-la, e ela os repelira sem dificuldade, mas o beijo excitante de Alister estava despertando algo novo em seu íntimo, que a surpreendia e alarmava. Conseguindo ficar imóvel e controlar o impulso de retribuir à carícia, ela recuou rapidamente, assim que ele a soltou.

— Acho que eu devia esbofeteá-lo por isso — disse, aparentando uma calma que não sentia.

Mostrava-se tão fria que Alis, abalado pelo contato da boca macia e úmida e dos seios pressionados contra seu peito, ficou furioso.

— Quer me dar um tapa no rosto? Por quê? — perguntou com sarcasmo. — Não acredito que eu tenha sido o primeiro homem a roubar um beijo seu, nem mesmo o centésimo.

— É mesmo? — Isabella replicou, magoada com a insinuação de que ela era fácil. — Bem, é óbvio que tive a honra de ser a primeira mulher que você beijou.

Mal acabara de falar, quando percebeu, pela expressão irada de Alis, que cometera um grave erro, insultando sua masculinidade.

— Não... — murmurou em tom de advertência, recuando.

Alis avançou para ela, que se refugiou atrás da escrivaninha, encarando-o. E ali ficaram, dois combatentes separados pelo móvel, cada um esperando que o outro fizesse um movimento. De repente, a absurda infantilidade da situação atingiu Isabella, que desatou a rir.

— Alis, o que faria, se me pegasse?

Ele sabia muito bem o quê, mas também captou o ridículo da cena. Endireitou-se, e sua expressão de raiva desapareceu.

— Saia de trás dessa escrivaninha — pediu, rindo. — Dou-lhe minha palavra de que me comportarei como um cavalheiro. Observando-o detidamente, Isabella assegurou-se de que podia confiar. Saiu de seu refúgio e, passando o braço pelo dele, guiou-o para a porta.

— Nós nos veremos no baile de máscaras — prometeu.

Lorde Harry Gilbert parou diante do espelho da sala de visitas e observou, com susto e repugnância, sua fantasia de crocodilo, um traje de seda coberto de escamas verdes, que Sue comprara para ele.

Examinou-se, do topo da cabeça grotesca, onde as mandíbulas escancaradas pareciam prontas para fechar-se numa feroz mordida, até as patas, então virou-se de lado para olhar a cauda grossa que se arrastava no chão. Exatamente no centro do corpo do crocodilo, a barriga de Harry provocava uma majestosa elevação. Virando-se de costas para o espelho, ele olhou por cima do ombro e mexeu os quadris, vendo, fascinado, a cauda ondular.

— Simplesmente obsceno! — murmurou com desgosto.

Sue e Isabella entraram na sala naquele instante, e Harry virou-se para a esposa.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — ele explodiu, tirando da cabeça a parte superior da fantasia e sacudindo-a na frente da mulher. — Quer me dizer como vou poder fumar um charuto, usando esta coisa?

Lady Sue sorriu tranqüilamente, examinando a fantasia que comprara sem consultá-lo.

— Não encontrei a que você queria, de Henrique VIII, e sabia que não gostaria de vestir-se de elefante, de modo que...

— Fantasia de elefante?! — ele exclamou, olhando-a, zangado. — Estou surpreso que não a tenha comprado! Sei que gostaria de me ver andando de quatro, balançando a tromba e batendo no traseiro das pessoas com as presas! Senhora, tenho uma reputação a zelar, tenho dignidade...

— Quieto, querido — ela repreendeu-o carinhosamente. — O que Isabella pensará?

— Eu lhe digo o que ela pensará: que sou um asno! Todos pensarão isso. —Harry virou-se para Isabella. — Vamos, querida, diga a sua tia que me acha um asno completo!

Ela olhou-o com afeto, sorrindo.

— Não, tio, não acho, e sua fantasia é muito original — afirmou diplomaticamente, então decidiu distraí-lo, mencionando um rival de muitos anos: — Mas ouvi dizer que Henry Granville irá fantasiado de cavalo.

— Não! Verdade? — Harry riu, divertido. — Que parte do cavalo? A da frente, ou a de trás?

— Não perguntei — Isabella respondeu, rindo também. Sorrindo, ele olhou para a fantasia dela.

— Deixe-me adivinhar quem é.

Isabella girou, para que o tio a inspecionasse melhor. A túnica em estilo grego, de fina seda branca, prendia-se ao ombro esquerdo por um broche de ametista, deixando o outro tentadoramente exposto. O traje colava-se de modo provocante aos seios redondos, à cintura esbelta, então descia em pregas soltas até o chão. Violetas e botões-de-ouro adornavam as mechas fartas dos cabelos brilhantes.

— Vênus — Harry decidiu.

— Não — disse ela, abanando a cabeça. — Vou lhe dar uma pista.

Abriu um manto de cetim púrpura e colocou-o nos ombros, olhando para o tio, à espera.

— Vênus — ele declarou novamente, de modo enfático.

— Não. — Isabella beijou-o no rosto. — Na verdade, a costureira deturpou a mitologia. Eu sou Perséfone, mas ela é sempre representada usando um traje mais simples, mais próprio de uma mocinha.

— Quem? — o tio perguntou, confuso.

— Perséfone, a deusa da primavera — Isabella explicou. — Não se lembra? Sempre a pintam com botões-de-ouro e violetas nos cabelos e um manto igual a este. Plutão a quis como esposa, raptou-a e levou-a para seu reino, o Inferno.

— Que coisa horrível — Harry comentou. — Mas gostei de sua fantasia. Todos ficarão tão ocupados, tentando adivinhar quem e você, que não terão tempo para conjeturar sobre a identidade do crocodilo.

Com essa, ofereceu um braço a Isabella e o outro a Sue, que estava vestida como uma rainha medieval, com chapéu cônico, de cuja ponta pendia um véu e tudo o mais.

Ondas de riso espalhavam-se pelo superlotado salão dos Armand, anulando os esforços dos músicos, então refluíam, deixando para trás o persistente marulho das conversas. Na congestionada pista de danças, convidados fantasiados dos modos mais extravagantes lutavam por espaço, para dançar ao som da música que mal ouviam. De pé numa das laterais, cercada por sua costumeira comitiva de admiradores, Isabella sorria serenamente. Viu Alistar chegar, cumprimentar a mãe com um gesto de cabeça, então caminhar em sua direção, obviamente reconhecendo-a, apesar da meia máscara de cetim branco que ela usava. Ele devia ter ido à outra festa, antes, pois não estava fantasiado. Ela observou-o com um sorriso, refletindo que admirava tudo nele, desde o jeito displicente como usava as roupas elegantes até seu charme sofisticado. Arrepiou-se, quando, por um rápido instante, a lembrança do beijo flutuou-lhe na mente.

Quando se aproximou, Alis lançou um olhar impassível para os homens ao redor dela, e eles afastaram-se um pouco para dar-lhe lugar, como se houvessem recebido uma ordem. Sorrindo de modo lisonjeiro, ele examinou a túnica grega, o manto púrpura, as flores entrelaçadas nos cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Então, tomou a mão dela, levando-a aos lábios.

— Está deslumbrante, Vênus — disse, falando alto para fazer-se ouvir acima do barulho.

— Também acho — concordou uma enorme "banana" que tentava passar pelo grupo, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas.

— Devastadora! — declarou um cavaleiro de armadura, erguendo a viseira e fixando Isabella com um olhar de franca admiração.

Alis olhou de modo frio para os dois, e ela, recatadamente, ergueu o leque aberto diante do rosto. Mas, por trás das lâminas de marfim e seda, sorria, satisfeita. Aquele era seu mundo, agora, e uma sensação de segurança aqueceu-a. Na França, quando ela dizia alguma coisa diferente, não ouvia cochichos de desaprovação, nem exclamações escandalizadas. Em vez disso, as pessoas diziam que ela era espirituosa e viva e depois repetiam suas tiradas. Quando voltasse para a Inglaterra, certamente seria tratada da mesma forma, pois não era mais uma menina. Cometera erros enormes, anos atrás, mas aprendera muita coisa e não se cobriria de vergonha novamente.

Notou que Alis continuava a olhá-la, examinando o vestido insinuante, mas não se deu ao trabalho de esclarecer que não estava fantasiada de Vênus. Ninguém, naquela multidão, parecia saber que existiam outras figuras femininas na mitologia, além da deusa do amor e da beleza. O manto púrpura, os botões-de ouro e as violetas nos cabelos não lhes diziam nada.

Ela tentava decidir a quem daria a honra de buscar-lhe mais ponche, quando Jared Rousseau, um de seus admiradores mais pacientes e constantes, notou que seu copo estava vazio.

— Isso não pode acontecer, _ma__demoiselle_!_ — _exclamou em tom dramático. — Não percebi que acabou de tomar seu ponche. Posso? — pediu, estendendo a mão para o copo.

Isabella concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— É uma honra — ele afirmou, corando.

Pegou o copo, fez uma reverência e, lançando um olhar vitorioso para os outros cavalheiros, dirigiu-se à gigantesca fonte de cristal de onde o ponche jorrava incessantemente.

James consideraria uma honra fazer alguma coisa por ela?, Isabella pensou, sonhadora. A idéia de vê-lo corando de satisfação pela oportunidade de servi-Ia era tão ridícula que ela quase riu. Ah, mas se ele pudesse vê-la, cercada de pretendentes, cortejada...

Acordou do devaneio bruscamente, quando percebeu que, distraída com seus pensamentos, estivera olhando para um homem todo vestido de preto, no outro lado do salão. Abaixo da meia máscara negra, os lábios do homem exibiram um lento sorriso divertido, e ele curvou-se ligeiramente.

Sentindo-se corar de embaraço por ter sido apanhada encarando-o, Isabella girou tão depressa que quase derrubou o copo que Jared lhe estendia.

— Seu ponche, _m__ademoiselle — _ele murmurou, entregando o copo como se estivesse oferecendo um punhado de diamantes. Isabella agradeceu, e o rapaz olhou para o colete cor- de-ameixa, agora com manchas úmidas de ponche.

Isabella perguntou como aquilo acontecera, e o jovem explicou que tivera muita dificuldade para conseguir trazer-lhe a bebida.

— Não imagina os perigos que tive de enfrentar — ele comentou. — Fui atropelado por um leão, empurrado pela banana que passou por nós, e tropecei na cauda de um crocodilo, que ainda por cima me insultou.

— Des-desculpe, Jared — Isabella gaguejou, sufocando a vontade de rir ao pensar no crocodilo. — Deve ter sido horrível.

— Ah, não foi nada — ele assegurou, mas dando a impressão de que realizara uma verdadeira proeza. — Eu faria qualquer coisa pela senhorita. Não acharia nenhuma tarefa difícil. Atravessaria o Canal numa jangada, arrancaria o coração do peito...

— Faria outra viagem à fonte de ponche? — Isabella provocou.

Com ar solene, Jared jurou que faria até mesmo isso.

Alis olhava para o jovem com um misto de piedade, divertimento e desgosto. Colocando a mão de Isabella na curva de seu braço, guiou-a na direção das portas que se abriam para o pátio.

— _C__hiérie, _ou você se casa com o pobre Jared, ou acaba logo com as esperanças dele — aconselhou. — Do contrário, ele acabará fazendo algo muito perigoso por você, por exemplo, atravessar a rua.

— Acho que devo me casar com ele — Isabella respondeu com um sorriso audacioso. — Afinal, você mesmo disse que Mike daria um excelente marido, lembra?

Alis não disse nada até saírem para o pátio.

— Seria um erro — declarou então. — A família de Jared e a minha são amigas, e essa amizade ficaria totalmente arruinada, se eu tivesse de matar o único filho dos Rousseau, só para transformar você em uma viúva.

Isabella ficou atônita com as palavras ameaçadoras, mas quando ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Alis, ele estava sorrindo.

— Que coisa feia, Alistar Du Ville! — ela ralhou. — Gosto de Jared e gosto de você. Somos todos amigos.

— Amigos? — ele ecoou. — Eu e você somos mais do que isso, não acha?

— Bons amigos, então — Isabella teimou, sentindo-se nervosa.

Os dois ficaram no pátio, conversando com conhecidos que passavam por eles, enquanto Isabella pensava no que poderia fazer para que Alis não tentasse transformar seu relacionamento em algo mais que amizade.

— Qual a idade apropriada para uma moça inglesa casar? — ele perguntou de súbito, assustando-a.

— Trinta e cinco — ela respondeu prontamente.

— Pare com isso. Estou falando sério.

— Muito bem. Vinte e cinco, no máximo — ela informou sorrindo, tentando manter o tom de brincadeira.

— Penso que está na hora de você começar a pensar em se casar — Alis observou.

— Prefiro pensar em dançar.

Ele pareceu disposto a argumentar, mas apenas ofereceu-lhe o braço.

— Então, vamos — convidou em tom seco.

Mas até nisso ele ia ser contrariado.

— Infelizmente, _monsieur, _a srta. Swan me prometeu essa valsa — anunciou uma voz profunda atrás deles.

Isabella virou-se, surpresa, e viu um homem todo de preto sair das sombras com a capa esvoaçando a sua volta. Reconheceu-o pelo sorriso zombeteiro. Era o cavalheiro que lhe sorrira do outro lado do salão.

— Prometeu-me essa dança, senhorita — "Satã" repetiu.

Isabella não fazia idéia de quem ele era e hesitou, apesar de estar ansiosa por livrar-se de Alis e de sua conversa sobre casamento.

— Não me lembro de ter prometido uma dança a alguém — comentou.

— Prometeu, sim, meses atrás — o homem informou, pegando-a pelo cotovelo e exercendo suficiente pressão para forçá-la a andar na direção de uma das portas do salão.

Contendo o sorriso provocado pela audácia do estranho, Isabella olhou por cima do ombro e pediu desculpas a Alis, que a observava com um olhar gélido.

Esqueceu-o, porém, no momento em que o homem tomou-a nos braços e deslizou com ela ao ritmo inebriante da música, dançando com a graça e a leveza de alguém que já dançara mil valsas. Os dois flutuaram, girando e girando em silêncio, até que Isabella não pôde mais conter a curiosidade.

— Prometi, mesmo, que dançaria com o senhor esta noite? — ela perguntou.

— Não.

A resposta lacônica e franca e fez rir.

— Quem é o senhor?

Ele exibiu um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Um amigo.

Isabella, porém, não conhecia aquela voz.

— Talvez já nos tenhamos visto, mas certamente não somos amigos — disse.

— Vou ter de remediar isso — o homem declarou, seguro de si.

Ela sentiu o desejo perverso de abalar um pouco aquela autoconfiança arrogante.

— Receio que seja impossível. Já tenho tantos amigos que não sei o que fazer com eles, e todos juraram que me seriam leais até a morte. Não há lugar para mais nenhum.

— Nesse caso, um deles terá de sofrer um acidente — o estranho comentou, com um brilho divertido nos olhos verdes.

Isabella não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. Sabia que o que ele dissera não era uma ameaça. O estranho estava jogando um xadrez verbal com ela, e era delicioso contra-atacar suas investidas.

— Seria cruel de sua parte apressar o desaparecimento de um de meus amigos. Eles são infames e certamente iriam para um lugar onde o clima não é nada bom.

— Quente demais, talvez — ele sugeriu.

Com um suspiro de fingida mágoa, Isabella concordou, movendo a cabeça.

— Receio que sim.

Ele riu, e seu riso era profundo e contagiante. Os olhos verdes adquiriram uma expressão indagadora, que Isabella achou inquietante. Desviando o olhar, ela imaginou quem poderia ser aquele homem. Lá fora, no pátio, ele falara em perfeito francês, no entanto, dançando com ela, passara a usar o inglês, com a mesma perfeição, sem um traço de sotaque estrangeiro. A parte do rosto não coberta pela máscara era bronzeada, e ele não poderia ganhar aquela cor na França, no início da primavera. Nem tampouco na Inglaterra.

A tarefa de tentar identificá-lo, entre as centenas de homens a quem fora apresentada desde que chegara a Paris, parecia impossível, mas Isabella não desistiu. Pensava em todos os conhecidos, descartando um após o outro. O estranho devia ter quase um metro e noventa de altura, e essa era uma característica marcante. E olhos verdes como aqueles não eram comuns. Não, ela não o conhecia. No entanto, ele parecia conhecê-la bem, pois descobrira sua identidade, apesar da máscara.

Quando a valsa terminou, Isabella começou a afastar-se, pretendendo voltar para junto de Alis, mas o estranho pegou-a pela mão e levou-a na direção das portas do outro lado, que abriam-se para o jardim.

Já estavam fora, quando Isabella começou a achar que era imprudência ficar a sós com um homem que não conhecia. Ia recusar-se a dar outro passo, quando notou que havia muitas pessoas caminhando pelas alamedas iluminadas por lanternas, e nenhuma hesitaria em ir em seu socorro, se o estranho deixasse de se comportar como um cavalheiro. Não que ela duvidasse da boa conduta dele, pois os Armand eram extremamente meticulosos na escolha de seus convidados.

Caminhando ao lado do enigmático "Satã", ela desamarrou os cordões da máscara, tirando-a. Com a pequena peça de cetim na mão, aspirou, deliciada, o perfumado ar de primavera. Chegaram a um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras brancas de ferro, num local não muito longe da casa, e o homem puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar-se.

— Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar em pé — Isabella disse, admirando a beleza da noite enluarada.

— Bem, Perséfone, como poderá haver amizade entre nós, se nenhum de seus atuais amigos me fará o favor de morrer prematuramente?

Isabella sorriu, satisfeita pelo fato de uma pessoa, ao menos, ter percebido que ela não se vestira de Vênus.

— Como soube quem sou? — ela perguntou, referindo-se à fantasia de Perséfone.

— Alistar Du Ville está sem máscara — ele respondeu, entendendo mal a pergunta. — E como me disseram que vocês dois são inseparáveis, não foi difícil deduzir.

Saber que falavam dela e de Alis, considerando-os "inseparáveis", deixou Isabella aborrecida, e ela franziu a testa.

— Vejo que minha resposta a desagradou — o estranho comentou. — Eu deveria ter sido honesto e dito que certos atributos seus levaram-me a adivinhar sua identidade, mesmo antes de Du Ville chegar.

Deus! Ele de fato deixara o olhar vaguear por seu corpo, enquanto falava, ou fora impressão?, Pensou Isabella. Viu-o sentar-se na borda da mesa, sinal de que não tinha pressa de voltar para dentro, o que a inquietou.

— Quem é o senhor? — perguntou.

— Um amigo.

— Não, não é! Nenhum de meus conhecidos tem a sua altura ou olhos iguais aos seus, muito menos essa ousadia, tão pouco própria de um inglês. — Isabella fez uma pausa, examinando-o, incerta. — É inglês, não é?

Ele deu uma risadinha.

— Que falta a minha! Deveria ter usado alguma expressão bem inglesa, durante nossa conversa, para que a senhorita soubesse com certeza qual é minha nacionalidade.

O bom humor dele era tão contagiante que ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Muito, bem, senhor, agora que admitiu ser inglês, diga-me quem é.

— Quem gostaria que eu fosse, _beautiful_ _lady? — _ele perguntou. — As mulheres adoram títulos de nobreza. Ficaria contente, se eu dissesse que sou um duque?

Isabella desatou a rir.

— Pode ser salteador ou até pirata, mas duque? Do mesmo modo que sou rainha — replicou.

O sorriso dele desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa.

— Posso saber por que acha tão impossível que eu seja?

Pensando no único duque que conhecera em toda sua vida, Isabella olhou-o da cabeça aos pés.

— Em primeiro lugar, se fosse duque, usaria um monóculo — argumentou.

— Como eu poderia usar um monóculo, se estou de máscara?

— Duques não usam monóculos para ver melhor, mas por pura afetação — ela declarou. — É através deles que examinam as mulheres reunidas num baile. Mas essa não é a única razão pela qual o senhor não pode ser duque. Não usa bengala, não ofega, não torce a boca com descaso e, desculpe a honestidade, não me parece que sofra de gota.

— Gota!? — ele exclamou, dando uma gargalhada.

— Gota — ela confirmou. — Sem essas coisas todas, nunca convencerá ninguém de que é duque. Não poderia escolher outro título, mais baixo? Talvez passasse por conde, se pestanejasse por causa de um tique nervoso, ou tivesse um pé torto.

Ele tornou a rir gostosamente. Então, olhou-a de modo pensativo e quase terno.

— Srta. Swan, nunca lhe ensinaram que não se deve zombar de títulos de nobreza, mas sim respeitá-los? — perguntou, com fingida gravidade.

— Tentaram me ensinar — ela respondeu, rindo.

— Mas...

— Como pode ver, não conseguiram.

Por um longo momento, ele observou a perfeição do rosto dela, então fitou-a nos olhos.

— A primeira pista que teve, para decidir que não sou duque, foi à falta do monóculo? — indagou.

Ela brincou com as tiras da máscara e sorriu, assentindo.

— Se fosse, estaria com um monóculo o tempo todo.

— Mesmo cavalgando numa caçada? — ele persistiu.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Se fosse duque, seria gordo demais para cavalgar.

Ele se aproximoue, num gesto rápido, pegou-a pelos pulsos, puxando-a, e seus corpos tocaram-se.

— Acha que duques usam seus monóculos até na cama?

Isabella, que ficara sem ação, de tanta surpresa, livrou-se das mãos dele e recuou, fitando-o gelidamente, pronta para repreendê-lo com aspereza.

— Quer que eu vá buscar champanhe? — ele ofereceu, antes que ela dissesse uma palavra.

— Quero que vá direto para o... — Isabella calou-se de repente, engolindo a ofensa. Então, murmurou: — Quero, sim, obrigada.

O estranho continuou parado por um instante, observando-a, então virou-se e começou a andar na direção da casa. No instante em que ele desapareceu, entrando por uma das portas em arco, ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro de alívio. Então, correndo, atravessou o gramado e entrou no salão pelo lado oposto.

Dali por diante, a noite já não foi divertida. Isabella estava tensa, temendo que o homem, a quem ela sempre chamaria de Satã, a abordasse novamente. Ele, porém, permaneceu distante, conversando e rindo com um grupo de pessoas.

Mas, enquanto esperava, em companhia dos tios, para despedir-se dos anfitriões, ela ficou observando-o e notou que ele ouvia com atenção o que uma sorridente loira lhe dizia. Então, "Satã" riu de alguma coisa que a moça dissera, e Isabella corou, lembrando-se do modo como ele rira com ela, no jardim. Irritada, perguntou-se quem seria a loira. Amante dele, decidiu com desprezo, pois era óbvio que aquele homem nunca perderia tempo com uma mulher que não quisesse desempenhar esse papel, nem que fosse por uma noite!

De repente, ele se virou, e, pela segunda vez, Isabella foi apanhada olhando-o fixamente. Ela ergueu o queixo com altivez, sustentando o olhar dele. "Satã" sorriu e fez um gesto de cabeça em sua direção. Era um arrogante, um convencido, ela pensou, procurando nomes mais ofensivos para dar-lhe.

— O que há com você, querida? — perguntou a tia, num murmúrio.

Isabella fez um gesto cauteloso na direção da porta, onde "Satã" colocava uma capa nos ombros da loira.

— Sabe quem são aquele homem e aquela mulher, tia?

Sue observou os dois.

— Não... — Calou-se abruptamente, no momento em que a loira tirou a meia máscara. Em seguida, informou: — Aquela é Tanya St. Allermain, a famosa cantora.

Fez uma pausa, examinando atentamente o homem.

— Se ele está com Tanya St. Allermain, então deve ser... Oh, meu Deus, é!

Continuando a seguir "Satã" com os olhos, Isabella viu-o passar um braço pelos ombros da mulher e conduzi-Ia para fora do salão.

— Por que perguntou? — Sue quis saber.

A última coisa que Isabella desejava era confessar que fora para o jardim com um homem que nunca vira antes.

— Eu... pensei que fosse um conhecido, mas vejo que não é — respondeu.

Ficou grandemente aliviada, quando a tia não deu prosseguimento ao assunto.

Sue suspirou, aliviando a tensão causada pelo momentâneo interesse de Isabella por aquele homem fascinante. Planejava dar um futuro brilhante à sobrinha, sonhava com isso, e não suportaria vê-la como mais uma conquista do duque de Cullen. Fazia quase um ano que ele era amante de Tanya St. Allermain, e diziam que chegara a acompanhá-la à Espanha, onde ela cantara para o rei e a rainha, dois meses atrás.

De acordo com os rumores, o homem envolvera-se com todas as mulheres bonitas e de boa linhagem da Europa, mas casamento não parecia fazer parte de seus planos. Por onde o belo duque passava, deixava atrás de si um cortejo de jovens desiludidas. Era o último homem, em todo o continente, em quem Sue desejava que Isabella mostrasse interesse.

O último homem em todo o mundo!

* * *

_O que dizer desse homem?_

_Alguém ai resistiria a esse homem?_

_Eu acho que a Sue não vai ter tanto sucesso, mesmo a Bella não querendo, e nós sabemos que ela ficou balançada... O Edward quer! E quando esse homem quer algo ele consegue!_

_Nem quem para conseguir isso ele precise jogar sujo e mentir sobre quem é! Ele é capaz de qualquer coisa!_

_Esse homem já ama a Bella, e para ele no amor e na guerra vale tudo!_

_Meus amores gostaria de agradecer o apoio de vocês... Obrigada de coração! É para cada uma de vocês que adapto com todo carinho do mundo!_

_Então meus amores... Bom Sabado para vocês... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele nos seu imenso amor, abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias... Até Domingo... Se cuidem... Robsteijoooosss_

_Até Domingo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Booom Diaaa Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Eu não postei antes porque não estou legal meninas, eu estava me tratando de uma infecção urinaria, mais em vez de melhorar, comecei a sentir mais dores, e as dores lombares me impedem de ficar muito tempo sentada, por isso não consegui postar, desculpe-me meninas, não estou cem porcento, mais tomei um remedio para tirar a dor e vim postar... Bom para compensar vou postar 3 em 1... Então se preparem, porque nesses capitulos o nosso Edward vai começar a aprontar... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Sam Bennett saiu de seu escritório e entrou no magnífico coche laqueado que ostentava na porta o dourado brasão ducal dos Masen. Acomodou-se e colocou a seu lado a maleta de couro que continha os relatórios sobre a srta. Isabella Marie Swan. Então estendeu as longas pernas, pondo-se à vontade.

Fazia mais de um século que a família Masen confiava seus assuntos particulares aos Bennett. O atual duque, Edward, vivia principalmente na Inglaterra, de modo que era o pai de Sam, responsável pelo escritório da firma em Londres, que se relacionava com ele. Até o momento, Sam comunicara-se com o duque apenas por cartas, de modo que estava ansioso por causar boa impressão naquele primeiro encontro.

O coche correu por uma estrada de curvas suaves entre colinas ondulantes e floridas, então, finalmente, após uma longa subida, a residência francesa do duque apareceu, deixando Sam maravilhado. Erguida no topo de uma elevação, a extensa casa de dois andares, toda de pedras, era rodeada por terraços em de graus, com vista para o panorama lá embaixo.

Entrando por uma alameda, o coche parou diante da mansão. Sam pegou a maleta e desembarcou, começando a subir os largos degraus em direção à porta principal. Foi atendido por um mordomo de libré, entregou-lhe seu cartão e foi levado a uma espaçosa biblioteca, cujas estantes, embutidas nas paredes, exibiam uma infinidade de livros.

Ficando sozinho, Sam observou, admirado, os objetos de arte dispostos sobre mesas de sequóia. Havia um magnífico Rem brandt acima da lareira de mármore, e uma esplêndida coleção de gravuras do mesmo artista cobria parte de uma outra parede. Enormes portas de vidro abriam-se para um terraço, de onde a vista era de tirar o fôlego, e, no lado oposto, perto das janelas, ficava uma imensa mesa de carvalho, cujos entalhes representavam trepadeiras cheias de folhas. Sam reconheceu a mesa como uma peça do final do século dezesseis, e, a julgar pelo trabalho artesanal maravilhoso, o móvel provavelmente já pertencera a um palácio real. Cruzando o aposento, cujo piso era coberto por um gigantesco e espesso tapete persa, ele sentou-se numa das cadeiras de espaldar alto, viradas para a mesa, colo cando a maleta a seu lado, no chão.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e alguém entrou. Sam pôs-se rapidamente de pé, olhando de modo avaliador para o homem, de quem dependia seu futuro como profissional. Edward Masen tinha pouco mais de trinta anos, era muito alto e decididamente bonito. Havia uma vigorosa determinação em suas passadas largas e rápidas, que deixavam adivinhar uma vida ativa, diferente da existência indolente que Sam normalmente atribuía a cavalheiros nobres e ricos. Uma inconfundível aura de poder e eficiência emanava dele.

Um par de penetrantes olhos verdes fixaram-se em Sam, que engoliu em seco nervosamente. O duque acomodou-se na poltrona atrás da mesa e fez um gesto, convidando-o a voltar a sentar-se.

— Podemos começar, Sr. Bennett? — perguntou, em tom de calma autoridade, depois que Sam sentou-se.

— Certamente, senhor. De acordo com suas instruções, investigamos a vida e a família da jovem em questão. A srta. Swan é filha de Renée Swan, que morreu quando a menina tinha cinco anos, e de Charlie Swan, que ainda vive. Nasceu no dia 30 de junho de 1800, na casa da família, perto da vila de Morsham, distante de Londres aproximadamente sete horas.

Edward fez uma pausa, pigarreando.

— A propriedade é pequena, mas produtiva — continuou. — Charlie Swan leva a vida costumeira dos proprietários de terras. Quatro anos atrás, sua situação financeira sofreu um sério abalo, por causa das chuvas prolongadas que caíram sobre aquela região. As propriedades que não tinham um sistema adequado de drenagem foram muito prejudicadas, e a de Swan mais que todas, porque ele se dedicara apenas à lavoura e não tinha fontes alternativas de renda, como rebanhos, por exemplo.

Parando de falar por um momento, tornou a pigarrear.

— Nossos relatórios mostram que Swan, então, fez investimentos muito grandes e imprudentes numa série de negócios arriscados, que fracassaram. Fez novos investimentos da mesma natureza, talvez na esperança de recuperar o que perdera. Mais uma vez, foram negócios desastrosos, e dois anos atrás ele hipotecou a propriedade, para conseguir capital para seu último e maior investimento, numa empresa de navegação em uma de nossas colônias. Infelizmente, isso também não deu certo. No momento, ele está com a propriedade sob pesada hipoteca e afundado em dívidas.

Inclinou-se e tirou um maço de papéis da maleta.

— Esta é a lista de credores de Charlie Swan — informou. — Mas acreditamos que haja outros que não descobrimos no curto período em que efetuamos a investigação.

Colocou os papéis sobre a mesa, então esperou que o duque os examinasse e desse seu parecer.

Edward Masen pegou-os e reclinou-se na poltrona, lendo a lista com expressão impassível.

— Qual o total da dívida? — perguntou, ao chegar ao fim da última página.

— Cerca de cem mil libras, senhor.

A quantia enorme pareceu não afetar o duque, que devolveu os papéis a Sam.

— O que descobriram sobre a moça? — perguntou.

Tirando da maleta uma pasta de papelão marcada com o nome de Isabella Swan, Sam refletiu que era natural que o duque quisesse saber tudo sobre a jovem prestes a se tornar sua amante. Edward Masen não dissera isso, mas era óbvio que pretendia tomar a moça como amante, dando-lhe em troca uma casa confortável e uma fonte de renda. Com certeza, seu interesse na família dela devia-se ao fato de ele querer descobrir que tipo de oposição enfrentaria, se era que haveria alguma.

Para a mente de Sam, voltada sempre para o aspecto legal das coisas, a horrível situação financeira de Charlie Swan já de cidira o desfecho da questão. O homem não hesitaria em passar para o conde a responsabilidade de sustentar a jovem. Que outra opção tinha? Não poderia continuar a vesti-Ia e mantê-la na alta sociedade por muito tempo. Podia estar preocupado com a reputação da filha, mas com certeza reconhecia que a sua corria um risco muito maior. Os credores, a qualquer momento, des cobririam que ele estava arruinado e o colocariam na prisão.

Corando ao perceber que se perdera em pensamentos, Sam olhou para a pasta em suas mãos e abriu-a rapidamente.

— Embora fosse difícil investigara vida da jovem, sem levantar suspeitas indesejáveis, descobrimos que a srta. Swan foi uma criança difícil, de comportamento imprevisível. Ela é instruída, teve vários professores particulares, fala francês fluentemente, além de saber grego, o que lhe permite servir de intérprete para o tio em reuniões sociais onde estejam presentes diplomatas gregos. Lê livros em italiano, latim e alemão e talvez até fale essas línguas, mas não temos certeza.

Sam hesitou, sentindo-se um tolo ao dizer a Lorde Masen o que ele já devia saber.

— Continue — o duque pediu, sorrindo levemente de seu óbvio desconforto.

— Muitas das pessoas com quem entramos em contato disseram que a moça e o pai viviam em grande discórdia — Sam prosseguiu. — Algumas culpam Charlie Swan por essa situação, mas a maioria considera-o um infeliz por ter uma filha rebelde, indomável. Com a idade de catorze anos, a srta. Swan desenvolveu uma... bem... uma paixão violenta por um cavalheiro de nome James Sevarin, dez anos mais velho do que ela, que se aborrecia muito com seu assédio. Por causa disso e por não poder controlá-la, foi que o pai decidiu mandá-la para cá, sob a tutela dos tios, quando ela estava com dezesseis anos. Foi apresentada oficialmente à sociedade parisiense aos dezessete, a idade costumeira, e desde então vem gozando de enorme popularidade entre os cavalheiros jovens. Claro que isso acabará, quando descobrirem que o pai está falido e que ela não tem dote.

Embaraçou-se ao perceber que fizera um comentário pessoal e lançou um olhar de desculpas para o duque.

— A srta. Swan desencoraja todos os pretendentes assim que percebe que eles tencionam pedi-Ia em casamento — continuou. — Os que persistem e vão falar com o tio dela, Lorde Harry Gilbert, são rejeitados por ele, aparentemente em nome de Charlie Swan. A moça tem maneiras perfeitamente aceitáveis, embora um tanto peculiares, e...

O duque irrompeu numa risada, confundindo Sam, que se calou abruptamente.

— Suas informações são bastante acuradas — afirmou, pensando em Isabella e no modo como ela zombara dos títulos de nobreza, _o dele _em particular. — Há mais alguma coisa, Sr. Bennett?

— Lorde Harry Gilbert, como o senhor deve saber, é adido da embaixada britânica aqui na França e sua reputação é imaculada. A srta. Swan dá-se muito bem com ele e com a tia, Lady Sue Gilbert. Atualmente, a opinião geral é de que Alistar Du Ville está prestes a pedir a mão da jovem, e que o tio dela concordará com o casamento. A família Du Ville é uma das mais importantes da França, e Alistar é seu herdeiro, por ser o único filho do sexo masculino.

Sam fechou a pasta, olhando para Edward Masen.

— Foi tudo o que conseguimos descobrir durante o tempo que o senhor nos concedeu — finalizou.

O duque levantou-se e foi até uma das janelas com vista para as colinas. Cruzando os braços, ficou olhando para fora, enquanto revisava pela última vez o plano que seria realizado assim que ele pusesse as engrenagens em movimento.

Toda vez que ia à França e via Isabella, sentia-se atraído por ela. E não podia deixar de rir, quando sabia de alguma artimanha que ela usara para afastar um pretendente mais persistente. Os dois haviam sido apresentados duas vezes, mas na primeira Isabella era jovem demais, para que Edward tivesse intenções a seu respeito, e na segunda, estava rodeada de tantos admiradores que apenas olhara-o de modo distraído e obviamente nem ouvira seu nome.

Depois disso, ele evitara novos contatos, sentindo que Isabella precisaria ser cortejada durante muito tempo antes de cair em seus braços. Tempo, porém, era o que Edward não tinha. E ele nunca precisara cortejar mulheres. Eram elas que o cortejavam!

Então, quatro semanas atrás, ficara a sós com Isabella, no jardim dos Armand. Pudera observá-la à vontade, lutando contra o desejo insano de sufocar seu riso delicioso com beijos, erguê-la nos braços, levá-la para um canto distante e possuí-Ia completamente.

Isabella era uma tentação, uma feiticeira nata, uma sedutora com sorriso de anjo, tinha o corpo esguio e perfeito de uma deusa, um encanto puro que o fazia sorrir, quando pensava nela. Além disso, possuía senso de humor e um jeito irreverente de descobrir o ridículo que existia por trás de certas coisas tidas como sérias. Nisso, os dois eram muito parecidos.

Edward desistira de compreender as razões que o haviam levado a tomar uma decisão drástica. Desejava Isabella, e essa era uma razão mais do que suficiente. Ela era cheia de vida, espirituosa, inquieta como uma borboleta. Nunca se tornaria tediosa como as outras mulheres, disso ele tinha certeza, pois aprendera muito nos longos anos de experiência com o sexo oposto.

Com passadas decididas, voltou para sua poltrona atrás da mesa.

— Vocês terão de preparar alguns documentos e providenciar a transferência de uma grande soma, quando Swan aceitar minha oferta — informou.

— Se aceitar — Sam corrigiu-o automaticamente. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas sardonicamente.

— Aceitará.

Sam era um respeitado consultor jurídico, cuja autodisciplina não lhe permitia exibir nenhuma emoção diante de um cliente, por mais estranho que fosse o assunto. No entanto, ergueu a cabeça e fitou o duque com expressão atônita, quando ele começou a ditar as condições que Charlie Swan deveria aceitar para receber uma espantosa quantia.

Edward, de pé à janela, observou a partida do coche que levava Sam Bennett de volta a Paris. Já estava impaciente para ver toda a transação concluída. Desejava Isabella, como nunca desejara outra mulher, mas de modo algum a cortejaria ali na França, engrossando as fileiras de seus admiradores, portando-se como um idiota. Isso ele não faria por ninguém, nem mesmo por ela. Além disso, já estivera fora da Inglaterra por tempo demais. Precisava voltar para cuidar de seus interesses mais de perto.

Como a propriedade de Swan ficava a apenas sete horas de viagem de Londres, ele se estabeleceria ali perto, de modo que pudesse fazer a corte a Isabella sem negligenciar seus negócios. Uma solução perfeita. Edward decidiu que, assim que Swan assinasse o contrato e recebesse o dinheiro, ele o faria chamar Isabella de volta para casa.

Nem por um momento ocorreu-lhe a hipótese de Charlie Swan recusar sua oferta e, quanto a Isabella, ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que a conquistaria.

Mas havia algo que o preocupava: a dissensão entre pai e filha. Existia pouca possibilidade de Isabella vir a saber do arranjo antes do tempo oportuno, mas, se isso acontecesse, ela poderia rebelar-se, apenas para desafiar Charlie Swan. Os instintos de Edward alertavam-no de que, se Isabella decidisse fazer-lhe oposição, seria uma adversária muito determinada. E ele não queria lutar contra ela, queria possuí-Ia.

Além disso, havia a complicação de ele ser quem era, e da no toriedade que isso acarretava. Edward estava gostando da idéia de um namoro à moda camponesa, mas como isso seria possível, com todo mundo fazendo-lhe reverências e mantendo-se respeitosamente à distância? No instante em que os jornais descobrissem que ele estava morando numa região rural, começariam a conjeturar por quê e causariam enorme furor. Os habitantes da vila, então, passariam a vigiar cada movimento dele com fanática curiosidade, principalmente quando notassem seu interesse por Isabella.

Como a opinião dela a respeito da nobreza, e dos duques em particular, não fosse das melhores, Edward refletiu que seria melhor manter em segredo não só apenas o trato com Charlie Swan, como também sua identidade, até que Isabella se apaixonasse por ele.

Uma semana depois, Sam voltou à propriedade francesa de Edward Masen e foi levado a uma espaçosa varanda. O duque, sentado a uma mesa de ferro trabalhado, examinava alguns papéis.

— Tomaria um conhaque comigo, Sam? — convidou.

— Naturalmente, senhor. Obrigado — respondeu o visitante, encantado pelo fato de tão importante cliente tê-lo chamado pelo nome de batismo e amigavelmente ter lhe oferecido um conhaque. Edward Masen, duque de Masen, olhou para um criado que se mantinha à espera, junto da balaustrada, e bastou isso para que o homem se afastasse e voltasse pouco depois com uma garrafa de conhaque e dois copos numa bandeja.

Alguns minutos depois, o duque empurrou os papéis para um lado e olhou para Sam, que ocupara uma cadeira a sua frente. Da mesma forma que o criado, Sam reagiu ao comando silencioso, tirando alguns documentos da maleta.

— De acordo com suas instruções, incluí a cláusula que diz que o senhor se tornará financeiramente responsável pela srta. Swan, custeando todas as despesas dela. Gostaria de estipular uma quantia máxima? — perguntou, entregando os papéis ao duque.

— Não. Assumo a responsabilidade total — respondeu Masen, correndo os olhos pela primeira página.

Continuou a ler e, instantes depois, pousou os papéis na mesa, sorrindo para Sam.

— Bem, o que acha? — perguntou.

— Gostaria de saber o que a _srta. Swan _acha — Sam respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

— Ela não acha nada, por enquanto, porque ainda não sabe da proposta. Para ser mais claro, não sabe nem de mim. Sam disfarçou o espanto, tomando um gole generoso de conhaque.

— Nesse caso, senhor, desejo que tenha sorte, não só com o pai, como também com a filha.

O duque fez um gesto displicente com a mão, como se quisesse dizer que não precisava de sorte, e reclinou-se na cadeira.

— Vou para a Inglaterra ainda esta semana, falar com Charlie Swan — informou. — Se entrarmos num acordo, precisarei de um lugar para morar, perto da propriedade dele. Por favor, envie uma mensagem a seu pai, pedindo-lhe para encontrar uma casa confortável naquelas redondezas. Confortável, mas modesta.

Fez uma pausa, ignorando a expressão atônita de Sam.

— Se possível, uma que fique a meia hora de viagem, no máximo, da propriedade de Swan. Preciso resolver o assunto com a srta. Swan rapidamente e não pretendo perder tempo, viajando longas distâncias para vê-Ia.

— Uma casa modesta, mas confortável, a meia hora de viagem da residência dos Swan — repetiu Sam, parecendo meio zonzo.

Edward sorriu, notando sua perplexidade.

— Correto. O contrato de aluguel deverá ser feito em nome de Mesen, não Masen. Assim que eu e minha criadagem estivermos instalados, viveremos o mais discretamente possível. Serei apenas um novo vizinho, chamado Edward Mesen.

— Certamente, não para a srta. Swan.

— _Especialmente _para a srta. Swan.

Um mês mais tarde, Jared, o distinto mordomo dos Gilbert, entrou no escritório de Lorde Harry e entregou-lhe a correspondência. A carta no topo da pilha viera da Inglaterra.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry abriu a porta do escritório impetuosamente e apareceu no corredor, onde o mordomo aguardava ordens.

— Jared! — berrou desnecessariamente. — Peça para Lady Gilbert vir aqui, já! Não seja mole, homem! Depressa!

O homem afastou-se quase correndo, as abas da casaca agitando-se atrás dele.

— O que foi, Harry? — perguntou Sue, entrando no escritório instantes depois.

— Veja isto! — respondeu o marido, passando-lhe a carta de Charlie Swan.

Sue olhou do rosto dele para a assinatura no final da única página.

— Ele quer que Isabella volte para casa? — perguntou com voz atormentada, adivinhando a verdade.

— Exatamente. Diz que me reembolsará por todas as despesas que tive com ela nos últimos quatro anos, bastando que eu mande a conta — explicou Harry, furioso. — E mandou uma verdadeira fortuna, juntamente com a carta, para que Isabella compre roupas e acessórios, antes de voltar para a Inglaterra. Quem, por todos os demônios, ele pensa que é? Miserável! Não mandarei conta nenhuma, e pagarei por tudo o que ela comprar para levar. Charlie pode pegar o dinheiro dele e...

— Isabella vai embora — murmurou Sue com voz entre cortada, largando-se numa cadeira. — Eu me iludi, pensando que ele a esquecera. — Fez uma pausa, então seu rosto iluminou-se. — Já sei o que vamos fazer! Escreva a Charlie e conte que existe a possibilidade de Isabella casar-se com Alistar Du Ville. Ganharemos tempo.

— Leia a carta. Ele diz que Isabella terá de partir dentro de um mês, a contar do dia em que recebêssemos a carta, e que não admitirá atraso, sob pretexto algum.

Sue leu, sentindo-se entorpecida.

— Charlie diz que Isabella deverá usar esse tempo para despedir-se dos amigos e comprar roupas de suas modistas favoritas — comentou, tentando animar-se. — Acho que ele mudou, nos últimos quatro anos. Do contrário, nunca pensaria em aconselhar Isabella a comprar roupas em Paris, onde a moda é tão avançada. Harry, você acha que aquele rapaz que Isabella adorava, quando era adolescente, pediu a mão dela em casamento?

— Não acredito. Charlie, aquele miserável, se vangloriaria disso, se fosse o caso. Diria que fora bem-sucedido na missão em que até agora falhamos. — Lorde Gilbert olhou para a esposa. — E melhor ir contar a Isabella e acabar logo com isso. Também irei falar com ela, daqui a pouco.

Isabella ficou imóvel, tentando assimilar a notícia que imaginara que adoraria ouvir.

— Estou... estou contente por poder voltar para casa, tia Sue — conseguiu dizer por fim. — Mas é que...

A voz morreu-lhe na garganta. Contente? Estava aterrorizada. Agora que tinha a chance por que tanto esperara, temia falhar na tentativa de conquistar James. Uma coisa era estar em Paris, rodeada por homens que a adoravam, outra, muito diferente, era fazer James vê-Ia da mesma maneira que seus admiradores a viam. Além disso, ela teria de lidar com o pai, com Lauren Merryton, com as mães de todo mundo, que sempre a haviam feito sentir-se mais rasteira do que uma lesma. E ali, na França, estava com os tios, que a amavam, queriam com ela, que lhe davam carinho e uma vida feliz.

Sue virou o rosto para olhar pela janela, mas Isabella teve tempo de ver uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Se a tia estava apreensiva a respeito de sua volta para casa, era porque não era ainda o momento de partir. E Isabella não se sentia pronta para enfrentar o que a esperava em casa.

Voltou-se para o espelho, esperando encontrar consolo na própria aparência. Em Paris, diziam que ela era linda. James diria a mesma coisa? O espelho anulou essa idéia. Já estava acontecendo, ela pensou em pânico. Nem partira e já sentia a máscara esfacelar-se. O que via era uma moça sem graça, desajeitada, alta de mais, que movia as mãos nervosamente. Isabella examinou o nariz e julgou ver traços das sardas que tanto odiara.

"Mas que diabo!", pensou, repentinamente irritada consigo mesma. "Sardas não voltam de um momento para o outro, e não preciso ficar movendo as mãos desse jeito, como fazia quando era uma menina boba."

Não, não ia ficar pondo defeitos em si mesma. O estômago, que estivera agitando-se em espasmos nervosos, acalmou-se. Na alma, algo começou a brotar: esperança. Um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

"Vou voltar para casa", ela pensou. "Vou voltar para James e mostrar a ele e a todos os outros como mudei."

Saindo da frente do espelho, olhou para a tia e notou que ela chorava em silêncio, pois seus ombros estremeciam.

— Parece que estão tirando um pedaço de mim — Sue murmurou com um soluço abafado.

— Eu te amo, tia — Isabella falou baixinho, lágrimas quentes tombando-lhe dos olhos. — Amo muito, muito.

Sue abriu os braços, e ela refugiou-se neles, tentando consolar e ser consolada.

Parando na porta do quarto por um momento, Harry endireitou os ombros e forçou um sorriso para disfarçar a própria tristeza. Cruzando as mãos nas costas, entrou.

— Estão se divertindo, senhoras? — arriscou brincar, olhando de uma mulher em prantos para a outra.

Elas o olharam, atônitas, os rostos molhados e angustiados.

— Divertindo?! — repetiu Sue, em tom incrédulo.

Olhou para Isabella, que a fitou, então, de repente, as duas começaram a rir.

— Bem... ótimo — Harry resmungou, meio confuso com aquela inesperada reação. Pigarreou e prosseguiu: — Sentiremos muita saudade, menina. Você tem sido uma bênção e uma alegria para nós.

Isabella parou de rir, e novas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

— Oh, tio Harry... — murmurou. — Nunca amarei homem algum como amo o senhor.

Para seu próprio espanto, Lorde Gilbert sentiu os olhos umedecerem-se. Abriu os braços para Isabella, que correu para ele, e os dois ficaram abraçados por longos momentos.

— A Inglaterra não fica no fim do mundo, não é? — o tio comentou, quando a tempestade de emoções abrandou-se.

— Também não fica ali na esquina — Isabella observou, enxugando os olhos com o lencinho.

— Você tem amigos lá — o tio continuou. — E, claro, há aquele jovem de quem você gostava tanto. O loiro, que não teve inteligência bastante para reconhecer uma jóia que estava bem embaixo de seu nariz. Como é mesmo o nome dele?

— James — respondeu Isabella, com um sorriso trêmulo.

— Um tolo — declarou Harry. — Devia ter escolhido você há muito tempo. — Fez uma pausa, olhando-a atentamente. — Espero que agora o faça.

— Também espero — ela afirmou com fervor.

— Eu já sabia disso, criança — afirmou o tio, lançando a Sue um olhar de bem-que-eu-lhe-disse. — Na verdade, sempre suspeitei que você não aceitou nenhum de seus admiradores por que queria voltar para a Inglaterra e agarrar aquele moço. É o que vai fazer, não é?

— É o que pretendo — admitiu Isabella, intrigada com o jeito do tio, que parecia um menino peralta.

— Nesse caso, desejo que vocês dois fiquem noivos antes do inverno — ele declarou.

— Farei o que puder — ela assegurou com um sorriso animado. Pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça, Harry pareceu considerar uma idéia que tivera.

— Acho que, nessas circunstâncias, seria bom você ter a companhia de uma mulher que pudesse aconselhá-la. Deve ser preciso lançar mão de muitas artimanhas para segurar um jovem que reluta em casar, como esse... há...

— James — Isabella murmurou baixinho.

— James — o tio repetiu, olhando-a por cima dos óculos. — Sabe, querida, tive uma idéia. Não gostaria que sua tia fosse com você?

— Adoraria! — ela exclamou, rindo. — Adoraria!

Harry abraçou-a, olhando para a esposa, que sorria, radiante.

— Tenho adiado minha viagem à Espanha — comentou. — Assim, quando vocês partirem, irei para lá, cuidar dos negócios do reino naquele país. No retorno, passarei pela Inglaterra, para dar meus parabéns ao jovem, que, então, será seu noivo, depois voltarei com sua tia para a França.

Satisfeito com a idéia de aborrecer Charlie Swan, mandando Sue junto com Isabella para ajudá-la a enfrentar os primeiros tempos em casa, Harry mudou de opinião a respeito de não usar a quantia exorbitante que ele mandara. Assim, as duas mulheres saíram para fazer compras e voltaram apenas à noitinha, com tempo apenas suficiente para trocar-se para o jantar.

Os pais de Alistar Du Ville ofereceram a Isabella uma magnífica festa de despedida, na noite anterior ao dia em que ela e a tia partiriam para a Inglaterra. O tempo todo, Isabella ficou preocupada com o momento em que se despediria de Alis, mas quando isso aconteceu, ele tornou tudo relativamente fácil.

Os dois haviam se retirado para uma das salas da espaçosa casa dos Du Ville, e ele encostou-se na lareira, onde ficou olhando para o copo que tinha na mão.

— Sentirei sua falta, Alis — Isabella murmurou, incapaz de suportar o silêncio.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela, com uma expressão irônica.

— Verdade, _chérie? — _Sem esperar resposta, acrescentou: — Não sentirei a sua por muito tempo.

Os lábios de Isabella tremeram, e ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

— Não está sendo cavalheiro, Alis.

— Cavalheirismo é para jovenzinhos tolos e para velhos — ele observou em tom de brincadeira. — De fato, não sentirei sua falta por muito tempo, porque pretendo ir à Inglaterra dentro de alguns meses.

Isabella abanou a cabeça, sentindo-se desesperar.

— Alis, tenho de lhe dizer uma coisa. Há outra pessoa. Pelo menos, acho que há. O nome dele é James e... — Calou-se, confusa, ao ver que o amigo sorria.

— Alguma vez ele veio â França para ver você, _chérie?_

— Não, ele nem pensaria em fazer isso. Eu era uma pessoa muito diferente, na Inglaterra. Infantil, entende? James só se lembra ele mim como uma garota deselegante, rebelde e travessa, que... Por que está sorrindo desse jeito?

— Porque estou contente em saber, depois de passar semanas tentando descobrir quem era meu rival, que se trata de um inglês idiota, que não a vê há quatro anos, e que foi bastante burro para não adivinhar naquela menina a mulher em que você se transformaria.

Alis riu, pousou o copo no aparador da lareira e abraçou Isabella, puxando-a contra si.

— Vá para casa, _chérie_. Logo descobrirá que, em assuntos do coração, as lembranças são muito melhores do que a realidade. Então, daqui a alguns meses irei vê-Ia, e você ouvirá o que tenho para lhe dizer.

Isabella sabia que ele pretendia pedi-Ia em casamento, assim como sabia que, no momento, seria inútil discutir. Suas lembranças nunca poderiam ser melhores do que a realidade, pois não havia nenhuma boa. Mas não queria explicar a Alis como seu passado fora turbulento, nem por que James jamais poderia imaginar que ela se transformaria numa mulher tão requintada.

De qualquer modo, Alis não a ouviria, pois já apossara-se de seus lábios, beijando-a com uma intensidade que beirava a violência.

**INGLATERRA 1820**

Ao crepúsculo de um esplendoroso dia de setembro, Isabella, acomodada num coche, olhou pela janela, observando a paisagem tão conhecida. Estava a poucos quilômetros de casa.

Harry insistira para que ela e a tia viajassem em grande estilo, de modo que, além do coche em que elas se encontravam, havia mais dois, lotados de baús e valises, e um outro, levando a camareira de Sue e Claire, a criada de Isabella. Além dos quatro cocheiros e quatro criados, havia seis batedores, três liderando o comboio e três cavalgando atrás. Era uma cena espetacular, e Isabella desejou que James a visse retornando para casa daquela maneira suntuosa.

O coche por fim virou à esquerda, entrando na estradinha particular que levava à casa de Charlie Swan. As mãos de Isabella tremiam, quando ela calçou as luvas lilás, desejando estar com aparência perfeita para aquele primeiro encontro com o pai.

— Nervosa? — perguntou Sue com um sorriso.

— Bastante. Estou bem arrumada, tia?

Sue olhou-a, examinando-a do topo da cabeça, onde uma fivela de filigrana de prata prendia a massa de cabelos cor de mogno, até os pés, passando pelo rosto excitado e pelo traje de viagem lilás.

— Está linda — afirmou.

Calçou as luvas, sentindo-se presa de um nervosismo quase tão grande quanto o que a sobrinha demonstrava. A fim de eliminar a possibilidade de Charlie fazer objeções a sua presença, Harry julgara que seria melhor não avisarem que ela acompanharia Isabella, o que deixaria o cunhado sem outra opção a não ser recebê-la. Sue achara a idéia do marido muito boa, mas, à medida que se aproximava o momento de defrontar-se com Charlie, começava a sentir-se muito desconfortável com a idéia de ser uma hóspede indesejada.

Os coches pararam enfileirados diante da larga escadaria, na frente da casa. Um dos criados abriu a porta do carro em que viajavam as duas mulheres e baixou a escadinha, enquanto elas observavam Charlie caminhando solenemente em sua direção. Isabella juntou as saias para poder descer, lançando um olhar sorridente para a tia.

De dentro do coche, Sue viu Charlie parar diante da filha linda e elegante, que lhe sorria amplamente.

— Menina, você ficou ainda mais alta — ele comentou com voz neutra.

— Ou isso, papai, ou o senhor encolheu — Isabella replicou, séria. A risada abafada de Sue denunciou sua presença, e ela desceu do coche. Não esperara ser recebida com efusiva cordialidade, pois Charlie raramente mostrava-se efusivo ou cordial, mas também não esperara que ele a olhasse daquela maneira, primeiro parecendo atônito, depois profundamente irritado.

— Foi bom ter acompanhado Isabella — ele conseguiu dizer finalmente. — Quando pretende voltar para sua casa?

— Tia Sue vai ficar comigo por dois ou três meses, até que eu me adapte — Isabella intrometeu-se rapidamente. — Não é muita gentileza?

— Muita — o pai concordou, parecendo decididamente aborrecido. — O que vocês duas acham de descansar um pouco, antes do jantar? Não posso fazer-lhes companhia, porque preciso escrever um bilhete para uma pessoa.

Com essa, virou-se e caminhou na direção da casa.

Isabella sentia-se dividida entre a mortificação causada pelo tratamento que o pai dera a Sue e a alegria nostálgica de estar novamente em casa.

Pouco depois, enquanto as duas subiam a escada para o andar superior, ela observou a parede familiar, revestida de painéis de madeira, com os quadros representando paisagens inglesas e retratos de seus ancestrais. Seu quadro favorito, uma linda cena de caça, continuava no lugar de honra, acima de duas arandelas Chippendale, na parede do patamar virada para a escada.

Tudo estava igual, mas de certa forma diferente. O número de criados devia ser três vezes maior do que em qualquer outra época, porque tudo na casa cintilava de limpeza. O assoalho, as portas e os painéis de madeira das paredes, cuidadosamente encerados, brilhavam. Os tapetes eram novos, e os candelabros altos de bronze, que sustentavam velas ao longo do corredor, haviam sido polidos até refletirem a luz.

Depois de levar a tia a um dos quartos de hóspedes, Isabella foi para seus antigos aposentos. Parou bruscamente na porta, quase perdendo o fôlego de tanta surpresa, ao ver que tudo fora redecorado. Sorriu com prazer ao ver a cama. O cetim do dossel era o mesmo da colcha, branco, com fios dourados entremeados. Cortinas iguais protegiam as janelas.

— Claire, mas é maravilhoso! — Isabella exclamou, virando-se para a criada.

Mas a mulher gorducha, de cabelos grisalhos, estava muito ocupada, dando ordens aos criados, que carregavam a bagagem para dentro do quarto.

Como estivesse excitada demais para descansar, Isabella ajudou Claire e uma das criadas da casa, que ela não conhecia, a desfazer as malas.

Então, tomou banho, vestiu-se e, na hora do jantar, foi ao quarto da tia. A suíte de hóspedes não recebera nova decoração e parecia muito sem graça. Isabella pediu desculpas a Sue por isso e pelos modos rudes com que o pai a recebera.

— Não tem importância, querida — a tia tranqüilizou-a. Pouco depois, as duas desciam a escada, de braços dados. Charlie esperava-as na sala de jantar, e Isabella notou vagamente que as cadeiras haviam recebido estofamento novo, de veludo cor-de-rosa, combinando com as cortinas, que estavam puxadas para os lados, seguras por presilhas arrematadas por pesadas borlas de seda. Dois criados, usando uniformes imaculados, estavam a postos, junto do aparador, e um terceiro entrou, empurrando um carrinho vindo da cozinha, cheio de travessas e tigelas cobertas.

— Parece que a criadagem aumentou bastante — Isabella comentou com o pai, que educadamente ajudava Sue a sentar-se.

— Eu precisava de mais criados — Charlie observou secamente. — A casa começava a parecer abandonada.

Fazia quatro anos que ninguém falava com ela naquele tom, e Isabella encarou-o, surpresa. Então, à luz das dezenas de velas que ardiam no lustre acima deles, ela percebeu que os cabelos do pai, antes pretos, estavam prateados nas têmporas, e que rugas marcavam a testa, a região ao redor dos olhos e da boca. Charlie parecia ter envelhecido uma década, naqueles quatro anos, ela pensou com um aperto no coração.

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? — ele indagou, áspero.

Com tristeza, Isabella lembrou-se de que o pai sempre falara com ela daquele modo, mas, honesta como sempre, refletiu que ele tivera seus motivos. Agora, porém, de volta para casa, não queria que o velho padrão de hostilidade se repetisse.

— Notei que seus cabelos estão ficando grisalhos — respondeu suavemente.

— Isso é tão surpreendente assim? — ele perguntou, mas seu tom era mais brando.

Isabella sorriu para ele e, nesse momento, ocorreu-lhe que não se lembrava de ter feito isso antes.

— Fiquei surpresa, sim — afirmou. — Se eu não o deixei de cabelos brancos, quando era menina, como foi que a passagem de alguns poucos anos fez isso?

O pai olhou-a, perplexo com o bem-humorado comentário.

— Suponho que já saiba que sua amiga Emily arrumou marido — disse em tom quase normal.

— Sei, sim.

— Emily passou fora três temporadas de verão, e o pai começava a perder a esperança de vê-Ia casada. E agora, ela e o marido são o assunto de todos aqui nas redondezas — Charlie contou.

Então, lançou um olhar severo para Sue, como repreendendo-a por não ter casado Isabella.

— E o senhor? Perdeu a esperança de me ver casada? — Isabella perguntou depressa, vendo a tia ficar tensa.

— Na verdade, perdi.

Por orgulho, Isabella queria contar que dezenas de rapazes haviam ido falar com Harry, pedindo a mão dela em casamento, mas achou melhor calar-se, pois o pai poderia enfurecer-se ao descobrir que ninguém o consultara a respeito. E ficaria mais furioso ainda, quando soubesse que ela, com a cumplicidade dos tios, rejeitara a todos. Oh, por que não podia falar livremente com o próprio pai? O abismo que os separava poderia ser transposto, um dia?

Em dado momento, durante a refeição, Isabella pousou o copo e olhou para ele, sorrindo.

— Não se sinta mortificado pelo fato de ter uma filha que continua solteira, após passar _quatro _temporadas de verão fora daqui, papai. Tia Sue e eu podemos dizer a todos os vizinhos que recusei o pedido de dois baronetes, um conde, um duque e um príncipe!

— Isso é verdade, senhora? — Charlie perguntou a Sue. — Por que não fui informado?

— Claro que não é verdade! — exclamou Isabella, tentando manter o sorriso. — Só conheci dois duques. Um era verdadeiro, e o outro, um impostor. Detestei os dois. Conheci também um príncipe russo, mas ele já estava comprometido com uma princesa, e duvido que ela renunciaria ao noivo só para que eu pudesse superar Emily.

Por um momento, o pai apenas olhou-a, carrancudo.

— Amanhã, vou oferecer uma festa para comemorar sua volta — anunciou.

Repentina emoção inundou Isabella como uma onda quente, que não refluiu nem mesmo quando Charlie prosseguiu, irritado:

— Na verdade, não será uma festa, mas um maldito circo, com a presença de todos os Tom, Dick e Henry das redondezas. Contratei uma orquestra, haverá baile e todas aquelas bobagens.

— Vai ser maravilhoso — Isabella murmurou.

— Emily veio de Londres, com o marido — Charlie continuou em tom de raiva. — O _mundo inteiro _estará aqui!

Suas mudanças de humor eram tão bruscas que Isabella desistiu de conversar com ele, e o jantar transcorreu em pesado silêncio. A sobremesa já fora servida, quando Charlie voltou a falar.

— Temos um novo vizinho — informou, tão alto, que Isabella sobressaltou-se. Então, pigarreou e acrescentou de modo mais natural:

— Ele também virá à festa, para conhecer você. Tem boa aparência e é solteiro. Excelente cavaleiro. Eu o vi cavalgando, outro dia.

Compreendendo as intenções do pai, Isabella desatou a rir.

— Oh, papai, não precisa começar a fazer papel de casamenteiro! Ainda não estou tão velha assim.

A julgar pela expressão de Charlie, ele não achara graça em seu comentário, de modo que ela ficou séria e perguntou o nome do vizinho.

— Edward Meisen... Edward Mesen.

Sue deixou cair a colher, que bateu no prato e pousou na mesa. Olhou para o cunhado estreitando os olhos, e ele a encarou, o rosto muito vermelho.

Isabella, notando que o pai, por alguma razão, estava prestes a explodir e jogar o mau humor em cima de Sue, levantou-se.

— Se nos der licença, papai, tia Sue e eu vamos nos recolher. Estamos cansadas da longa viagem.

Para sua surpresa, a tia moveu a cabeça, negando.

— Vá você, querida. Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com seu pai.

— Pode ir dormir, Isabella — Charlie disse. — Sua tia e eu teremos uma pequena conversa amigável.

Assim que ela se foi, ele dispensou os criados e olhou para Sue com ar cauteloso e aborrecido.

— Reagiu de modo muito estranho ao ouvir o nome de meu novo vizinho, senhora.

Lady Sue inclinou-se para a frente, observando-lhe o rosto atentamente.

— Minha reação será ainda mais estranha, se o nome desse homem for Edward Masen, e não Edward Mesen. E saberei a verdade, porque reconhecerei Masen no instante em que o vir, apesar de nunca termos sido apresentados.

— E Edward Masen, sim — Charlie retrucou. — E a explicação para a presença dele aqui é muito simples: está descansando, recuperando-se de uma doença que de vez em quando o ataca.

Aquilo pareceu-lhe tão ridículo que Sue ficou boquiaberta.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

— Diabos! — Charlie exclamou. — Não, não estou!

— Acreditou mesmo nessa história? — Sue insistiu. — O duque de Cullen poderia ir descansar em muitos outros lugares. Por que viria para cá, às vésperas do inverno?

— Só posso lhe dizer o que ele me contou. O duque decidiu fugir um pouco das pressões e escolheu esta região. Só você e eu sabemos quem ele realmente é, e espero poder contar com sua discrição. Não quero que ele perca o sossego, o que acontecerá, se descobrirem sua verdadeira identidade.

Pouco depois, na solidão de seus aposentos, Sue tentava acalmar o tumulto que lhe ia na mente. Pensava no baile de máscaras na casa dos Armand, quando Isabella perguntara-lhe o nome do homem alto e de olhos verdes que fora à festa com Tanya St. Allermain. Ela estava certa de que se tratava do duque de Cullen, que, todos sabiam, tomara a cantora como amante. Também não era segredo que o relacionamento não o impedia de sair com outras mulheres, quando Tanya estava em tumê pela Europa.

Bem, os fatos eram esses: o duque estivera no baile dos Armand, e Isabella mostrara interesse nele. Mas certamente os dois não haviam conversado, do contrário Isabella saberia seu nome. Outra idéia que atormentava Sue, apesar de ela achá-la absurda, era que Cullen mudara-se para aquela região para ficar perto de Isabella. Não. Como ele poderia saber que ela voltaria para a casa do pai? No entanto, tudo aquilo não deixava de ser muito estranho.

Sue sentou-se numa poltrona, um pouco mais calma. Mas isso durou pouco. Na noite seguinte, Edward Masen e Isabella seriam apresentados, e ele se sentiria atraído por ela, sem a menor dúvida, podendo até decidir cortejá-la. Novamente agitada, Sue levantou-se, estremecendo. Mas tomara uma resolução. Não desejava ganhar a inimizade do poderoso duque de Cullen, revelando sua identidade, mas, se percebesse que Isabella poderia ser mais uma vítima de sua beleza máscula e seu charme lendário, contaria tudo a ela. Não só diria quem na verdade era aquele novo vizinho, como também faria um relato completo de sua carreira de conquistador incorrigível.

Nem por um momento se permitiria ter a esperança de que o mulherengo se apaixonasse verdadeiramente por Isabella. Sua sobrinha não era rica, pelos padrões de Edward Masen, nem de linhagem aristocrática, de modo que o duque jamais pensaria em lhe propor casamento. Havia muitas mães amarguradas, vendo as filhas com o coração partido por terem acreditado que poderiam conquistá-lo.

Sue finalmente foi para a cama, mas não conseguiu conciliar o sono durante horas, pois não parava de pensar em Edward Masen e perguntar-se por que ele estava morando naquele distrito.

Isabella também demorou muito a adormecer, excitada com a idéia da festa. James estaria presente e a veria pela primeira vez em quatro anos, já adulta, elegantemente vestida e com perfeito traquejo social.

A cinco quilômetros dali, os objetos dos pensamentos das duas mulheres tomavam conhaque juntos, na residência temporária de Edward, depois de um jogo de cartas. Estendendo as pernas na direção do fogo, James saboreou um gole de líquido ambarino.

— Pretende ir à festa na casa de Charlie Swan, amanhã à noite? — perguntou.

— Pretendo, sim — respondeu Edward com expressão neutra.

— Eu não perderia por nada — disse James com uma risadinha. — A menos que Isabella tenha passado por uma transformação completa, a noite vai ser muito divertida.

— Isabella não é um nome comum — comentou Edward de monstrando uma curiosidade moderada, mas capaz de incentivar o companheiro a falar.

— É um nome que muitos homens da família tiveram. O pai dela queria um menino, pelo que sei, e deu-lhe esse nome, mesmo Isabella sendo menina. Ele quase teve o que queria, porque a filha fazia tudo o que um garoto costuma fazer: nadava como um peixe, subia em árvores como um macaco e cavalgava com habilidade nada feminina. Um dia, apareceu usando calças, subiu numa jangada e disse que ia para a América, em busca de aventuras.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Remou até o fim do lago — James contou, sorrindo. — Mas verdade seja dita, a menina tinha olhos magníficos, chocolates, de um tom que eu nunca vi. Quando foi para a França, quatro anos atrás, pediu-me que a esperasse. Foi à primeira proposta de casamento que recebi.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

— E você aceitou?

— Não, claro. Ela era apenas uma menina, uma maria-moleque de cabelos alvoroçados. Nunca obedeceu a nenhuma regra de boas maneiras, em toda sua vida.

James ficou em silêncio, recordando a partida de Isabella para a França, quando ele lhe comprara uma corrente com um camafeu. "Mas não quero que seja apenas meu amigo", ela se queixara, suplicante.

— Pelo bem do pai dela, espero que Isabella tenha mudado — disse por fim.

Depois que James se foi, Edward relaxou na poltrona, olhando pensativamente para a bebida em seu copo. Aquela sua farsa era arriscada, e o perigo de ele ser desmascarado aumentava na proporção do número de pessoas com quem entrava em contato.

No dia anterior, sobressaltara-se ao saber que Emily Archibald, de quem todos nas redondezas falavam tanto, era casada com um conhecido seu. Resolvera o problema, tendo uma breve conversa com Quill Archibald. Claro que o barão não acreditara, quando ele alegara estar precisando de repouso, mas era um cavalheiro e não fizera perguntas indiscretas. E com certeza manteria em segredo a verdadeira identidade de Edward.

Outra complicação não prevista fora o fato de Lady Sue Gilbert ter acompanhado Isabella em seu retorno para casa, mas, de acordo com a mensagem enviada por Charlie Swan, ela aceitara a explicação de que Edward escolhera aquela região para um período de repouso.

Bem, não havia motivo para tanta preocupação, Edward decidiu, levantando-se da poltrona. Se sua identidade fosse revelada, ele seria privado do prazer de cortejar Isabella como um cavalheiro comum, mas o acordo legal já fora firmado, Charlie recebera o dinheiro e já o estava gastando o mais depressa que podia. Dessa maneira, o objetivo principal de Edward seria alcançado, não importando o que acontecesse.

* * *

_Esse Edward vai aprontar muito... Mas a Bella não vai deixar barato não!_

_O Edward aqui é um homem determinado e um bom jogador, a Bella está em meio de uma confusão tremenda e nem sabe!_

_Então meus amores... Boa Quarta para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_**Obs:**_

_**Ana Krol:** Oi querida, não precisa se desculpar não, leia quando puder... Eu sei o que o Enem faz com a gente... Eu também vou fazer, e só de pensar fico doente kkkk... Que Deus nos ajude! Beijooooss_

_**Guest:** Oi Flor... Eu adorei sua critica kkk... Esse livro mexe com o nosso emocional kkk... Eu chorei tanto com esse livro que resolvi postar para saber a opinião de cada uma de vocês... Eu vou dar minha opinião no final, e vou apresentar cinco Edwards diferentes, e cinco Bellas totalmente guerreiras, mais muito diferente uma da outra. Por isso que resolvi começar com esse livro... Este livro é complicado demais, e os outros são mais leves... Beijoosss Querida_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que Sim! Nesses três capítulos de hoje vamos ter a primeira batalha entre Edward e Bella... Quem ganha? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella abriu todas as janelas, aspirando o ar deliciosamente fresco do campo. Então, enquanto Claire ajudava-a a vestir um traje de montaria azul-turquesa, muito elegante, ficou analisando a idéia que tivera, de fazer uma visita a James. Acabou por decidir-se contra, optando por ir visitar Emily.

O estábulo, no fim de uma alameda que saía do jardim e virava para a esquerda, ficava atrás de uma cerca-viva formada por buxos altos. Vinte baias, com portões que se abriam para o lado de dentro e o de fora do espaçoso galpão, alinhavam-se ao longo de um largo corredor interno, dez de cada lado, e o teto, com beirais largos, fornecia sombra e proteção aos animais.

Indo para lá, Isabella parou por um instante para olhar a vista adorável e tão conhecida. Partindo da parede lateral do estábulo, uma cerca branca alongava-se, limitando a enorme pista oval que o avô dela usara para testar a velocidade dos cavalos, antes de decidir quais levaria às corridas. Além da pista, elevavam-se as colinas, suaves a princípio, pontilhadas de carvalhos e sicômoros, então tornavam-se mais íngremes e densamente arborizadas.

Isabella andou ao longo do estábulo, pelo lado de fora, e viu, surpresa, que todas as baias estavam ocupadas. Em cada portão havia uma placa de latão com o nome do animal. Ela parou diante da última baia e olhou a placa.

— Fantasia Passageira — leu em voz alta. — Que lindo nome você tem.

— Vejo que ainda fala com cavalos — alguém atrás dela disse, rindo.

Reconhecendo a voz, Isabella virou-se, já sorrindo, e viu Phill, o cavalariço-chefe. O homem fora seu confidente, na infância, testemunha de seus momentos de infelicidade e dos mais vergonhosos ataques de raiva.

— O estábulo está cheio! Nem posso acreditar — ela comentou, depois que se cumprimentaram. — O que vamos fazer com tantos cavalos?

— Exercitá-los, claro. Mas não fique aí parada. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Isabella deliciou-se com o cheiro de couro e óleo, quando entrou no estábulo fresco, apertando os olhos para adaptá-los à luz fraca do interior. No fim do corredor, dois homens procuravam acalmar um magnífico garanhão preto, enquanto um terceiro tentava aparar-lhe um casco. O animal agitava-se, sacudindo a cabeça, recuando até onde permitiam as cordas que o prendiam.

— Aquele é Cruzamento Perigoso — anunciou Phill com orgulho. — Um nome bem adequado para ele.

Já imaginando-se cavalgando aquele soberbo animal, Isabella perguntou:

— E dócil?

— Nem sempre. — O homem riu. — Na maioria das vezes, quer domar o cavaleiro. O animal mais imprevisível do mundo. Num dia, obedece e comporta-se bem, no outro, tenta apertar a perna de quem o monta contra a cerca. Se cisma com alguma coisa, ataca, como se tivesse sangue de touro nas veias.

Phill ergueu o chicote para apontar para uma das baias, e o animal triplicou os esforços para libertar-se.

— Opa! Calma, rapaz! — exclamou, ofegante, um dos jovens cavalariços que o seguravam. — Mestre Phill, poderia esconder o chicote, por favor?

Pondo o chicote atrás das costas, o chefe lançou ao moço um olhar de quem pedia desculpas.

— Cruzamento Perigoso tem ódio de chicotes — explicou a Isabella — Erick, aquele cavalariço, usou um para ameaçá-lo, tentando afastá-lo de uma cerca, e quase acabou indo ao encontro do Pai Eterno. Mas esqueça o garanhão. Quero que veja outra coisa.

Virou Isabella na direção oposta, onde outro jovem guiava, ou melhor, estava sendo guiado por um esplêndido cavalo castanho com as quatro patas brancas como neve, já arreado.

— Khan? — ela murmurou.

Antes que Phill pudesse responder, o animal aproximou-se de Isabella e cheirou-lhe o quadril, à procura do bolso em que ela costumava levar-lhe guloseimas, quando ele era um potro.

— Continua mendigando! — Isabella exclamou, rindo, então olhou para Phill: — É um bom cavalo? Ainda era muito pequeno para ser montado, quando parti.

— Por que não descobre por si mesma?

Isabella não precisou de mais incentivo. Segurando o chicotinho entre os dentes, apertou o nó da fita que prendia os cabelos na nuca, preparando-se para montar. No mesmo instante, Cruzamento Perigoso causou verdadeiro furor, empinando o quanto lhe permitiam as cordas e pateando no ar.

— Esconda o chicote! — Phill ordenou, e ela obedeceu prontamente.

Khan trotava entusiasmado, quando o levaram para o cercado de testes. O cavalariço-chefe flexionou uma perna, oferecendo-a a Isabella, que usou-a como degrau e sentou-se graciosamente na sela própria para mulheres.

— Estou um tanto sem prática — ela comentou, levando o cavalo na direção do portão aberto. — Se Khan voltar sozinho, estarei em algum lugar, entre minha casa e a do pai de Lady Emily Archibald.

Não muito tempo depois, chegava diante da antiga residência de Emily, quando viu que alguém puxava a cortina de umas janelas para olhar para fora. Quase em seguida, Emily saiu correndo de casa ao encontro dela, que já desmontara.

— Isabella! — gritou cheia de alegria, e as duas abraçaram-se efusivamente. — Deixe-me olhar para você! — exclamou quando se separaram. — Está absolutamente linda!

— Você é que está maravilhosa — disse Isabella com sinceridade, admirando os cabelos castanho escuros da amiga, cortados na altura dos ombros, como mandava a moda, e enfeitados por uma fita azul.

— É porque sou feliz. Nunca fui bonita como você.

De braços dados, as duas entraram e foram para a sala de visitas. Um homem esbelto, de cabelos escuros e olhos cor de avelã, aparentando quase trinta anos, levantou-se, sorridente.

— Isabella, quero lhe apresentar meu marido...

— Quill Archibald — o homem completou, antes que a esposa anunciasse seu título de nobreza.

Foi uma atitude amigável, simples, sem nenhuma afetação, que Isabella muito apreciou.

Pouco depois, ele pediu licença e saiu da sala, deixando as amigas à vontade para conversar, o que elas fizeram animadamente durante duas horas.

— James esteve aqui de manhã, bem cedo — Emily contou, quando, relutante, Isabella levantou-se para ir embora. — Veio falar com meu pai a respeito de um negócio, e conversei um pouco com ele. — Um sorriso de culpa desenhou-se nos lábios dela. — Acho... acho que não fiz mal em contar a James o que o sr. Du Ville falou sobre você, do sucesso que fez em Paris. No entanto, não sei se o sr. Du Ville fez bem, falando daquele jeito diante de Lauren Merryton. Ele a deixou furiosa, contando de seus admiradores, e agora ela odeia você mais do que nunca.

— Por quê? — perguntou Isabella, saindo da sala, acompanhada pela amiga.

— Por que acha que aquela invejosa sempre a detestou? Você era a mais rica de todas nós. No entanto, agora que ela está ocupada, tentando chamar a atenção do novo vizinho, talvez a deteste menos.

— Novo vizinho?

— O sr. Mesen — Emily explicou. — Mora perto de vocês. Pelo que Rosalie me contou, Lauren já se julga dona do homem.

— Como está Rosalie? — perguntou Isabella, esquecendo Lauren completamente, à menção do nome de sua rival.

— Bonita e meiga como sempre. E acho que você precisa saber que James está sempre com ela, em todos os lugares.

Isabella pensava naquilo, enquanto cortava caminho, cavalgando através de um campo não cultivado da propriedade do pai de Emily. Rosalie Ashton sempre fora o que ela quisera ser: moderada, loira, miúda e doce, uma dama.

O vento afrouxara o laço da fita de veludo, e mechas de cabelos escaparam da prisão, esvoaçando loucamente ao redor do rosto dela. Khan, flexionando os músculos poderosos graciosamente, galopava pelo campo a uma velocidade espantosa. Isabella puxou as rédeas, fazendo-o continuar a passo, quando entraram no bosque que cobria a colina, para ir pela trilha que agora só existia uma lembrança dela. Coelhos corriam pelo mato rasteiro e esquilos saltavam de uma árvore para outra, abrindo caminho entre a densa folhagem.

Minutos depois, chegaram ao topo da colina, e Isabella guiou o cavalo cuidadosamente pelo forte declive, até a campina lá embaixo, ao longo da qual corria o riacho que fazia a divisa entre as terras de Charlie Swan e as do pai de Emily.

Desceu do cavalo e amarrou-o no tronco de um frondoso carvalho, afagou-lhe o pescoço e começou a atravessar a campina na direção do riacho. De vez em quando parava para olhar em volta saudosamente, aspirando o perfume das flores de fim de verão e do trevo fresco. Mas não olhou para trás, para o alto da colina, onde um cavaleiro solitário, montado num enorme garanhão que mantinha parado, observava todos os seus movimentos.

Edward sorriu ao vê-la tirar o casaco turquesa e colocá-lo no ombro. Livre de todas as restrições da sociedade parisiense, ela cruzava a campina com um andar desinibido, ondulando os quadris, ao mesmo tempo cheia de vivacidade e sedução, os cabelos abundantes balançando-se ao ritmo dos passos.

Chegando à descida que levava ao riacho, Isabella sentou-se à sombra de um sicômoro, tirou as botinas e as meias e colocou-as de lado.

O cavalo movia-se impaciente sob ele, enquanto Edward tentava decidir se aproximava-se ou não da "caça". Quando Isabella ergueu a saia e entrou na água, ele riu, tomando uma decisão. Virando o cavalo, fazendo-o entrar novamente no bosque, começou a descer a encosta em direção à campina.

Andar de um lado para o outro na correnteza, Isabella descobriu, não era mais tão divertido quanto fora anos atrás, pois, para começar, a água estava gelada e, além disso, as pedras sob seus pés eram pontiagudas e escorregadias. Voltou cautelosamente para a margem, onde deitou-se na grama, apoiada num cotovelo. Os cabelos, tombando para o lado, flutuaram na superfície da água cristalina.

Mudando de posição, ela se pôs de bruços, cotovelos no chão, queixo apoiado nas mãos, flexionando as pernas e começando a balançá-las para a frente e para trás, deixando que a brisa as secasse.

Observou os peixinhos nadando na água rasa, enquanto tentava imaginar o momento em que James a veria, na festa daquela noite. De repente, um movimento perto do sicômoro ao lado chamou-lhe a atenção. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu um par de botas marrons, que brilhavam, de tão bem engraxadas. Assustada, rolou sobre si mesma e sentou-se, puxando os joelhos contra o peito e juntando a saia de modo a esconder os pés nus.

O homem apoiara um ombro no tronco da árvore e, de braços cruzados, observava-a.

— Pescando? — perguntou, com o olhar descendo pelo corpo dela, demorando-se um pouco nos dedos dos pés, que apareciam sob a barra molhada da saia de montar.

O olhar curioso subiu numa lenta inspeção dos atributos femininos, e Isabella sentiu-se como se o homem a estivesse despindo.

— Espionando? — retrucou friamente.

Ele não se dignou a responder, encarando-a com ar de mal disfarçado divertimento. Isabella ergueu o queixo, sustentando lhe o olhar altivamente. O estranho era muito alto e tinha físico esplêndido. Feições firmes, nobres, masculamente cinzeladas, e os fartos cabelos, alvoroçados pela brisa, tinham a cor escura do bronze. Os olhos verdes persistiam em sua observação minuciosa. Era muito bonito, Isabella teve de admitir, mas a virilidade agressiva em seu olhar, a aura de autoridade e arrogância que o rodeava não a agradaram nem um pouco.

— Ia nadar? — ele indagou, sorrindo.

— Não. Estava querendo ficar sozinha, senhor...

— Mesen — o homem informou, olhando para os seios dela, comprimidos contra os joelhos.

Isabella cruzou os braços no peito, e o sorriso dele ampliou-se maliciosamente.

— Sr. Mesen! — ela exclamou, zangada. — Seu senso de direção deve ser tão ruim quanto suas maneiras!

Aquilo pareceu apenas aumentar o divertimento dele.

— É mesmo? Por que, minha senhora?

— Porque invadiu propriedade alheia — Isabella esclareceu.

Como ele não desse mostras de ficar abalado com a informação e muito menos de querer afastar-se, ela percebeu que só lhe restava ir embora. Apertando os dentes, furiosa, olhou para as botinas e as meias sob a árvore.

Mesen endireitou-se e deu dois passos em sua direção, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

— Posso ajudá-la?

— Com certeza — respondeu Isabella com um sorriso deliberadamente frio e descortês. — Pegue seu cavalo e vá embora.

Algo como irritação brilhou nos olhos verdes, mas ele manteve o sorriso, a mão ainda estendida.

— Vamos, só quero ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Ignorando a oferta, ela se levantou sozinha. Como seria impossível calçar as meias sem mostrar as pernas para o arrogante, que voltara a encostar-se na árvore, ainda observando-a, Isabella colocou-as no bolso do casaco e calçou as botinas.

Andando rapidamente para o lugar onde deixara Khan, tirou o chicotinho de seu suporte e, subindo num tronco caído, alçou-se para a sela. O cavalo do homem, um musculoso e lindo alazão, estava amarrado ao lado, de modo que ela precisou fazer Khan descrever um círculo apertado para tomar a trilha que acompanhava a orla do bosque. Então, incitou-o a sair a galope.

— Foi um prazer vê-la de novo, srta. Swan — murmurou Edward, rindo. Então, acrescentou: — Gata selvagem.

Assim que se viu bastante longe, Isabella permitiu que o cavalo andasse a trote largo. Não estava acreditando que aquele fosse o Sr. Mesen que o pai dela parecia ter em tão alta estima. Fez uma careta, lembrando-se de que ele fora convidado para a festa daquela noite. Oh, o homem era rude, insuportavelmente arrogante e exibia um atrevimento ultrajante! Como seu pai podia gostar dele?

Ainda pensava sobre àquilo bem depois, quando entrou na sala de costura e sentou-se ao lado da tia.

— A senhora não adivinha quem foi que encontrei na...

Interrompeu-se, quando Amun, o velho mordomo da família, pigarreou da porta para chamar a atenção das duas.

— Lady Irina Eubank pede para falar com a srta. Swan — o criado anunciou.

Isabella sentiu-se empalidecer.

— Comigo?! — exclamou. — Santo Deus! Por quê?

— Leve Lady Eubank para o salão rosa, Amun — respondeu Sue, observando Isabella, que olhava em volta, como se quisesse encontrar um lugar para esconder-se. — Por que está tão assustada, querida?

— A senhora não sabe quem é aquela mulher, tia. Quando eu era pequena, ela vivia gritando comigo, mandando-me parar de roer as unhas.

— Bem, pelo menos, ela se importava bastante com você para tentar corrigi-la, o que é mais do que posso dizer de todas as pessoas por aqui.

— Mas ela gritava comigo até na igreja, tia! — Isabella ar gumentou, nervosa.

O sorriso de Sue era solidário, mas firme.

— Lady Eubank é um pouco surda e muito autoritária, mas quatro anos atrás, quando todas aquelas vizinhas de vocês vieram me visitar, ela foi à única que disse algo gentil a seu respeito. Disse que você tinha coragem. Achei bom, porque essa mulher exerce muita influência sobre as outras.

— Porque todas morrem de medo da língua dela — replicou Isabella, suspirando.

Quando ela e Lady Sue entraram no salão de visitas, a viúva Eubank estava examinando um faisão de porcelana. Com ar de des gosto, devolveu o enfeite ao aparador da lareira e olhou para Isabella.

— Essa atrocidade deve ser bem ao gosto de seu pai — comentou. — Sua mãe não aceitaria isso em sua casa.

Isabella abriu a boca para falar, mas descobriu que não tinha nenhuma réplica para dar. Lady Eubank ergueu o monóculo preso por uma fita preta, levou-o a um olho e observou-a, olhando-a da cabeça à ponta dos pés.

— Então, moça, o que tem para me dizer? — indagou, baixando o monóculo

— Estou feliz em revê-Ia depois de tantos anos, minha senhora — Isabella afirmou, vencendo o impulso infantil de retorcer as mãos.

— Bobagem — a mulher declarou. — Ainda rói as unhas? Isabella quase ergueu os olhos para o teto, enfadada, mas conteve-se.

— Não, senhora, não faço mais isso.

— Otimo. Você tem corpo e rosto bonitos. Agora, vamos ao que me trouxe aqui. Ainda está interessada em agarrar James Sevarin?

— Eu, o quê?!

— Moça, a surda aqui sou eu, segundo dizem. Quer, ou não, ficar com James Sevarin?

Nervosa, Isabella considerou e descartou várias respostas. Olhou suplicante para a tia, que lançou-lhe um olhar indefeso e divertido. Por fim, cruzou as mãos nas costas e encarou sua torturadora.

— Não sei se posso, mas quero — respondeu.

— Ah! Foi o que pensei — disse a viúva, animada, então estreitou os olhos. — Você não costuma corar, nem exibir sorrisos afetados, não é? Porque, se for o caso, é melhor voltar para a França. Rosalie Ashton vem usando essas táticas há anos, e ainda não conseguiu nada com James. Ouça meu conselho: faça aquele jovem competir por você. Ele sempre foi muito seguro de si, no que diz respeito a mulheres.

Fez uma pausa, virando-se para Lady Sue.

— Minha senhora, durante quinze anos, ouvi as vizinhas prevendo um futuro triste para sua sobrinha — comentou. — Mas sempre acreditei que ela não era um caso perdido. — Sorriu com ar complacente. — Agora, vou morrer de rir, vendo essa menina conquistar James, bem embaixo do nariz de todas elas. — Tornou a levar o monóculo ao olho, passando Isabella por uma última inspeção. — Não me decepcione, moça.

Incrédula, Isabella ficou muda, olhando-a sair do salão.

— Acho que ela é meio louca — murmurou.

— Não. Essa mulher é esperta como uma raposa — disse a tia com um leve sorriso.

Sentada à penteadeira, Isabella observava Claire arrumar- lhe os cabelos em cachos entremeados por um cordão de brilhantes, a última e mais extravagante compra que fizera em Paris, com o dinheiro que o pai mandara. Enquanto a criada ajeitava Pequenas mechas encaracoladas sobre suas orelhas, a brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas fez Isabella arrepiar-se. À noite, estranhamente fria para a época, era-lhe favorável, pois ela pretendia usar um vestido de veludo.

Mais tarde, no momento em que Claire acabara de ajudá-la a vestir-se, Isabella ouviu o ruído de carruagens que se aproximavam pela alameda de entrada e risos distantes, trazidos pela brisa. Estariam rindo dela, relembrando suas antigas peripécias? Lauren Merryton seria uma daquelas pessoas? Estaria comentando com alguém o modo vergonhoso como Isabella Swan costumava comportar-se?

Mal notou, quando Claire terminou seu trabalho e saiu do quarto. Sentia-se gelada, com medo e insegura como nunca antes. Fora com aquela noite que ela sonhara durante os anos que vivera em Paris. Fora para aquela noite que se preparara, burilando-se incansavelmente.

Caminhou até uma das janelas, pensando tolamente no que Rosalie usaria para a festa. Algo em tom pastel, sem dúvida, estaria decentemente atraente. Abrindo a cortina, olhou para baixo, assistindo à chegada de várias carruagens. Uma após a outra, iam parando diante da escadaria. O pai devia ter convidado metade dos habitantes da região, ela pensou nervosamente. E, claro, ninguém recusara o convite. Deviam estar todos ansiosos para vê-Ia e julgá-la, procurando defeitos, sinais da menina rebelde que ela fora.

Entrando no quarto da sobrinha, Lady Sue parou abruptamente, um sorriso de prazer e admiração desenhando-se em seu rosto. De perfil, as feições finamente cinzeladas de Isabella pareciam lindas demais para serem reais. Sue observou tudo, os longos cílios espessos, que contrastavam com a pele de marfim sem mácula, os brilhantes cintilando entre os cachos cor de mogno, o corpo sedutor, envolto pelo vestido de veludo verde-esmeralda, de cintura alta, corpete justo e decote quadrado que deixava à mostra as curvas arredondadas dos seios. Como para compensar aquela ousadia, as mangas iam até os pulsos. A parte de trás do vestido, tão elegante em sua simplicidade, descia em dobras suaves.

Mais uma carruagem parou lá embaixo, e Isabella viu um homem alto e loiro descer, então oferecer a mão a uma jovem também loira. James chegara. Com Rosalie. Afastando-se bruscamente da janela, ela se sobressaltou ao ver a tia.

— Você está simplesmente deslumbrante! — Lady Sue murmurou.

— Gostou mesmo do vestido? — Isabella perguntou, a voz travada de tensão.

— Se gostei? Querida, o vestido é você! Ousado, mas elegante, diferente. — A tia estendeu a mão, mostrando um colar com um pingente que era uma esmeralda magnífica. — Seu pai me perguntou de que cor era seu vestido, e quando eu disse, ele me pediu para dar-lhe isto. Era de sua mãe.

Isabella ficou olhando para a jóia. A esmeralda quadrada tinha mais ou menos dois centímetros de lado e era rodeada por uma fileira de brilhantes. O pai mentira. Ela muitas vezes acariciara todos os pequenos tesouros na caixa de jóias da mãe e nunca vira o colar ou o pingente. Mas estava nervosa demais para discutir o assunto. Permaneceu rígida, enquanto a tia punha-lhe a jóia ao redor do pescoço e prendia o fecho.

— Perfeito! — exclamou Sue, recuando para admirar o efeito da esmeralda cintilante pousada no início do vão entre os seios fartos. Então, aproximou-se e pegou Isabella pelo braço. — Vamos, meu bem. Chegou o momento de sua segunda apresentação oficial.

De súbito, Isabella desejou ardentemente que Alistar Du Ville estivesse lá para ajudá-la em mais aquela situação difícil.

Charlie Swan, impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro, ao pé da escadaria, esperando Isabella para conduzi-Ia ao salão de baile. Quando a viu descendo os degraus, parou abruptamente e olhou-a com tão franca admiração que ela se sentiu mais confiante.

Acompanhou as duas mulheres até a porta em arco do salão e fez um gesto para os músicos, que pararam de tocar no mesmo instante. Isabella notou que todos os olhares voltavam-se para ela e que as conversas morriam, deixando o amplo recinto em horrível silêncio. Charlie fez-lhe sinal para que entrasse. Respirando fundo, ela focalizou o olhar um pouco acima das cabeças das pessoas e desceu os três degraus baixos, deixando que o pai a conduzisse ao centro do salão.

Silêncio e curiosidade seguiram-na, e, se ela tivesse energia bastante para isso, fugiria correndo. Para controlar-se, manteve o pensamento em Alistar Du Ville, em sua elegância orgulhosa, na questão que ele fazia de acompanhá-la em todos os teria se inclinado para ela e murmurado: "Não passam de provincianos, _chérie_. Erga a cabeça e vá em frente".

Um jovem moreno saiu do meio das pessoas, abrindo caminho com determinação. Era Emmett Peter Redfern, que arreliara Isabella impiedosamente, na infância, mas que fora um de seus poucos amigos verdadeiros. Com vinte e cinco anos, já começava a perder os cabelos, mas o ar travesso, tão seu, continuava lá, iluminando-lhe o rosto.

— Bom Deus! — exclamou com uma admiração sem disfarce, quando parou diante dela. — É mesmo você, sua desordeira? O que fez com as sardas?

Isabella engoliu uma risada ao ouvir tão indigna saudação, apertando a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

— E você? O que fez com seus cabelos, Emmett? — replicou, sorrindo.

O jovem deu uma gargalhada, e o feitiço do silêncio foi desfeito. Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, rodeando Isabella para cumprimentá-la.

Ela sentiu a tensão diminuir, mas conteve o impulso de procurar James com os olhos, enquanto os minutos passavam, os cumprimentos e perguntas choviam, levando-a a dar sempre as mes mas respostas, repetidamente. Sim, gostara de Paris. Sim, tio Harry estava bem. Sim, gostaria de comparecer à festa daquela pessoa. Sim, adoraria ir ao jantar oferecido por outra.

Emmett continuava a seu lado quinze minutos depois, quando ela conversava com a esposa do farmacêutico. Do lado esquerdo, onde haviam ficado todas as meninas com seus acompanhantes, veio à conhecida risada maliciosa de Lauren Merryton, chamando a atenção de Isabella.

— Eu soube que ela foi motivo de escândalo em Paris e quase foi repudiada por aquela refinada sociedade — a invejosa contou aos companheiros.

Emmett também ouviu e sorriu para Isabella.

— Está na hora de enfrentar a srta. Merryton — opinou. — Não pode adiar eternamente. Além disso, ela está com uma pessoa que você ainda não conhece.

Relutante, Isabella olhou para Lauren e viu-a de pé, a mão apoiada possessivamente no braço de Edward Mesen. Pela manhã, ela juraria que nada poderia fazê-la detestar mais aquele homem, mas, ao vê-lo com Lauren, que fazia comentários tão venenosos a seu respeito, percebeu que o antagonismo transformava-se em pura raiva.

— Ficamos desapontados em saber que não arrumou marido na França, Isabella — disse Lauren, com sedosa malícia.

Isabella olhou-a com frio desdém.

— Toda vez que você abre a boca, fico esperando ouvir o guizo de uma cascavel — desferiu.

Então, segurou as saias, pretendendo virar-se para ir falar com Emily, mas Emmett pegou-a pelo cotovelo.

— Espere, Isabella. Quero apresentar-lhe o sr. Mesen. Ele acabou de chegar da França e alugou a casa dos Hodge. Ainda furiosa com os comentários cruéis de Lauren, ela rapidamente chegou à conclusãode que, se aquele homem antipático viera da França havia pouco tempo, fora ele quem contara à moça a deslavada mentira de que ela quase fora banida da sociedade parisiense.

— Está gostando de morar no campo, sr. Mesen? — perguntou com indiferença.

— A maioria das pessoas tem sido muito gentil — ele respondeu sugestivamente.

— Estou certa de que sim — ela afirmou, lembrando-se do modo como ele a despira com os olhos, lá no riacho. — Talvez uma delas seja bastante gentil para mostrar-lhe os limites da propriedade que alugou, de modo que o senhor não invada mais as terras alheias, como fez hoje.

Um silêncio atônito caiu sobre o grupo, e o ar divertido desapareceu do rosto de Edward Mesen.

— Srta. Swan, parece que começamos com o pé esquerdo — ele comentou em tom de forçada paciência. — Mas, talvez, se a senhorita me desse à honra de dançar...

Isabella não ouviu o resto, porque atrás dela, uma voz dolorosamente familiar disse baixinho:

— Desculpe, disseram-me que Isabella Swan estaria aqui, mas não a reconheci. James pegou-a pelo cotovelo, e ela, com a pulsação descontrolada, girou para encará-lo.

Ergueu os olhos para fitar os dele, os mais azuis de toda a terra. Num gesto inconsciente, estendeu as duas mãos, e James pegou-as, apertando-as entre as suas.

Durante quatro anos, Isabella ensaiara uma porção de coisas inteligentes para dizer quando aquele momento chegasse, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de nenhuma.

— Oi, James — conseguiu dizer apenas.

Ele sorriu, colocando uma das mãos dela na curva de seu braço.

— Venha dançar comigo — convidou.

Tremendo por dentro, ela sentiu-o abraçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la um pouco mais para perto. Pousou a mão no peito dele, desejando poder correr os dedos pela bonita casaca azul-escura, numa longa carícia. Sabia que aquele era o momento de mostrar-se elegante e alegre, como fora em Paris, mas seus pensamentos turbilhonavam, confusos, como se ela voltasse a ter quinze anos. Tudo o que queria dizer era: "Eu te amo, sempre amei. Agora você me quer? Mudei o bastante para que me queira?"

— Sentiu saudade de mim? — James indagou.

Sinos de alarme soaram na mente de Isabella, quando ela percebeu o tom confidencial da voz profunda. Por instinto, exibiu um sorriso provocante.

— _Desesperadamente — _respondeu, enfatizando bastante a palavra para insinuar que se tratava de um exagero.

— Muito "desesperadamente"? — ele persistiu, ampliando o sorriso.

— Caí numa desolação profunda — Isabella brincou, sabendo que Emily falara-lhe de sua grande popularidade em Paris. — Na verdade, quase morri, de tanto que senti sua falta.

— Mentirosa — ele murmurou, rindo, apertando-lhe a cintura possessivamente. — Não foi isso que ouvi hoje de manhã. Você disse, ou não, a um nobre francês, que aceitaria sua oferta, se estivesse tão impressionada por seu título quanto por seu convencimento?

Isabella riu.

— Eu disse, sim.

— Posso saber qual foi à proposta que ele lhe fez?

— Não, não pode.

— Devo desafiá-lo para um duelo?

Ela se sentiu como se estivesse dançando no ar. James estava flertando com ela!

— Como está Rosalie? — perguntou e, mal pronunciara as palavras, amaldiçoou-se, tanto em inglês como em francês.

E quando viu o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de James, teve vontade de bater os pés no chão, de tanta raiva.

— Vamos procurar Rosalie, para que você veja por si mesma como ela está bem — ele disse, sorrindo, no momento em que a música acabou.

Ainda tentando recuperar-se da raiva pela bobagem que fizera, Isabella notou que James guiava-a na direção do grupo de Edward Mesen. Até aquele momento, ela não se lembrara de que virara as costas para o homem, que a estava convidando para dançar, e afastara-se com James.

— Receio ter-lhe roubado a srta. Swan, quando você ia convidá-la para dançar, Edward — James comentou.

Levando em conta sua rudeza anterior, Isabella viu que não poderia recusar-se a dançar com o detestável vizinho. Esperou que ele a convidasse novamente, mas Edward não o fez. Deixou-a lá parada, sob os olhares dos outros, até que ela corou de raiva e embaraço, e só então ofereceu-lhe o braço.

— Srta. Swan? — murmurou sem entusiasmo.

— Não, obrigada — ela respondeu friamente. — Não faço questão de dançar, sr. Mesen.

Girou nos calcanhares e caminhou na direção do outro lado do salão, pondo o maior espaço possível entre ela e o arrogante. Juntou-se a um grupo do qual Sue fazia parte e estava ali havia uns cinco minutos, quando o pai apareceu a seu lado.

— Venha. Quero que conheça uma pessoa — ele disse em áspero tom de comando.

A despeito disso, era óbvio que Charlie estava muito orgulhoso dela, naquela noite, e Isabella seguiu-o de boa vontade... até descobrir para onde estava sendo levada. Logo à frente, Edward Mesen conversava com Emily e o marido dela, com Lauren ainda pendurada em seu braço.

— Papai, por favor! — ela pediu, parando. — Não gosto da quele homem!

— Não seja absurda! — ele retrucou, irritado, puxando-a até o grupo. — Aqui está ela — anunciou a Edward, em tom jovial. Virou-se para Isabella e disse, como se ela tivesse nove anos de idade: — Faça uma reverência e diga "como vai" ao nosso amigo e vizinho, o Sr. Mesen.

— Já fomos apresentados — Edward informou em tom seco.

— Já fomos, sim — ecoou Isabella.

Sentiu as faces queimarem, mas sustentou o olhar zombeteiro de Edward. Se ele fizesse ou dissesse alguma coisa para deixá-la envergonhada diante do pai, ela o mataria. Pela primeira vez na vida, Charlie a estava vendo como um ser humano aceitável, uma pessoa capaz de despertar admiração, e sentia orgulho dela.

— Muito bem, então — ele disse, olhando com ar de expectativa para Edward. — Por que não vão dançar? Foi para que todos dançassem que contratei a orquestra.

Isabella sabia, pela expressão de Edward, que ele não tornaria a convidá-la, nem que lhe apontassem uma arma. Sentindo-se mais desprezível do que um inseto, ela se obrigou a fitá-lo com ar suplicante e depois olhar para a pista de dança, num convite inconfundível.

Edward apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas ironicamente. Por um instante, ela achou que ele fosse ignorar seu gesto. Então, viu-o dar de ombros e caminhar para a pista sem oferecer-lhe o braço, deixando-a escolher entre segui-lo ou permanecer onde estava.

Isabella seguiu-o, mas odiando cada passo que dava, lançando olhares furiosos para as costas da casaca cor de vinho. Só percebeu que Edward ria quando ele se virou para tomá-la nos braços. Estava rindo de sua mortificação!

Ela deu um passo para aproximar-se, então seguiu em frente, pretendendo deixá-lo plantado no meio dos pares que dançavam. Edward impediu-a, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Não se atreva — avisou, rindo.

— Foi de uma enorme gentileza, convidando-me para dançar — ela observou com sarcasmo, deixando que ele a tomasse nos braços.

— Não era o que queria que eu fizesse? — Edward perguntou com fingida inocência, guiando-a nos primeiros passos da valsa.

Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, acrescentou:

— Mas, se soubesse que você prefere convidar, em vez de ser convidada, não teria desperdiçado energia.

— De todos os convencidos e mal-educados... — Captando o olhar do pai, ela se interrompeu, enviando-lhe um sorriso radiante para mostrar que estava se divertindo. Então, quando viu que a atenção de Charlie desviara-se, fitou Edward como se quisesse matá-lo e continuou:

— De todos os homens insuportáveis...

Ele riu, o que quase a fez sufocar de raiva.

— Continue — incentivou-a com um largo sorriso. — Não me divirto tanto desde que era menino. Onde parou? Sou insuportável...

— E tem uma ousadia ultrajante — Isabella acusou. — Suas maneiras não são as de um cavalheiro!

— Isso me coloca numa situação bastante difícil — ele disse, em tom de zombaria. — Não me resta outra alternativa, a não ser me defender, dizendo que seu comportamento em relação a mim não foi o de uma dama.

— Sorria, por favor. Meu pai está nos observando — ela avisou, forçando um sorriso.

Edward sorriu, fitando os lábios dela. Isabella percebeu e enrijeceu-se, aborrecida.

— Sr. Mesen, acho que este desagradável contato já se prolongou demais.

Tentou livrar-se dos braços dele, mas Edward segurou-a com força.

— Não tenho a mínima intenção de dar um espetáculo, menina — ele alertou.

Sem outra opção a não ser segui-lo nos passos da dança, ela deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para um ponto distante.

— Uma noite adorável, não é? — ele comentou. Então, num cochicho teatral, avisou: — Seu pai está nos observando outra vez.

— A noite estava adorável — ela replicou.

Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas, após alguns segundos em que só houve silêncio, olhou-o, confusa. Viu que Edward olhava-a atentamente, mas sem rancor, parecendo não ter sido afetado por sua resposta azeda. De súbito, sentiu-se uma tola, uma menina mal-humorada. Claro, ele fora grosseiro no encontro junto ao riacho, mas, considerando as coisas que ela fizera e dissera a ele, ali no baile, era necessário reconhecer que não se comportara melhor. Fitou-o, um sorriso iluminando-lhe os olhos chocolates.

— Acho que agora é sua vez de ser rude comigo, não? — observou.

Ele sorriu com evidente aprovação, diante daquela mudança de atitude.

— Eu diria que estamos quites — disse baixinho.

Isabella franziu a testa de leve, intrigada. Algo na voz profunda, nos olhos verdes, na leveza com que ele executava os passos da valsa, remexera as cinzas de uma vaga lembrança.

— Sr. Mesen, nós nunca nos encontramos, antes de hoje?

— Se nos encontramos, odeio pensar que a senhorita tenha esquecido.

— Não, eu me lembraria — ela afirmou educadamente e esqueceu o assunto. Quando a valsa terminou, e os dois deixaram a pista, Isabella viu que James levara Rosalie para o grupo do qual Edward fazia parte. Comentou consigo mesma que a jovem continuava linda, com a mesma aparência frágil de boneca de porcelana. Rosalie usava um vestido de cetim, azul-gelo, uma cor que acentuava o rosado das faces e o dourado dos cabelos cacheados.

— Oh, Isabella, mal pude acreditar que era você mesma! — disse, em tom de admiração.

A implicação era óbvia, Isabella pensou. Comportara-se tão mal no passado, fora tão desajeitada, tão pouco apresentável, que a mudança parecia absurda, mas, observando a moça ir para a pista de dança com Edward, concluiu que ela não falara aquilo por mal.

Ficou esperando que James a convidasse para dançar, mas, em vez disso, ele a olhou carrancudo, evidentemente aborrecido.

— Diga-me, Isabella, é um dos costumes de Paris um homem e uma mulher que mal se conhecem dançarem olhando um nos olhos do outro?

Ela encarou-o, surpresa.

— Eu... eu não fiquei olhando o sr. Mesen nos olhos — defendeu-se. — É que achei que havíamos nos encontrado antes. Mas foi só impressão. Isso já aconteceu com você?

— Aconteceu, hoje mesmo — ele respondeu secamente. — Achei que você fosse alguém que eu conhecia. Agora não tenho mais certeza.

Girou nos calcanhares e afastou-se, deixando Isabella perplexa. Se aquilo acontecesse em outros tempos, ela correria atrás de James para afirmar que não queria ninguém, a não ser ele, que Edward Mesen não significava nada. Mas ela mudara, tornara-se mais sábia, de modo que apenas sorriu para si mesma e tomou a direção oposta.

Embora ele não se aproximasse mais dela, Isabella não ficou triste, ao contrário, divertiu-se muito, dançando com todos os rapazes da vizinhança. Entre o James superconfiante e o James amuado e ciumento, ela sem dúvida preferia o último. Lady Eubank estava certa. Ele precisava era de enfrentar alguma competição.

Era quase meio-dia, quando Isabella acordou, na manhã seguinte. Atirou as cobertas longe e pulou da cama, certa de que James iria visitá-la.

Ele não apareceu, mas vários jovens foram vê-Ia, e ela teve uma tarde ocupada, tentando ser charmosa e alegre, embora seu coração se apertasse mais à medida que as horas passavam. Ao deitar-se, naquela noite, disse a si mesma que James iria procurá-la no dia seguinte.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Quando tornaram a se ver, no outro dia, foi por puro acaso. Isabella fora com Emily à vila, a cavalo, e na volta ficou ouvindo a tagarelice da amiga, meio distraída.

— Sabia que o Sr. Mesen foi chamado a Londres no dia seguinte ao de sua festa? — perguntou Emily.

— Meu pai comentou qualquer coisa — Isabella respondeu, pensando em James. — Parece que vai retornar amanhã. Por quê?

— Porque a mãe de Lauren disse à minha que a filha está contando às horas que faltam para ele voltar. Acho que Lauren apaixonou-se... — Emily parou de falar e apertou os olhos, fixando-os na estrada à frente. — A menos que eu não esteja enxergando bem, vamos nos encontrar com sua presa.

Olhando na direção indicada pela amiga, Isabella viu uma elegante carruagem aberta que se aproximava rapidamente. Mal teve tempo de alisar a saia de seu traje de montaria, quando o veículo parou ao lado delas, que também pararam.

James cumprimentou Isabella com cortesia, então dedicou toda sua atenção a Emily, lisonjeando-a com gracejos galantes, até que a moça, rindo, mandou-o desistir, porque estava falando com uma mulher casada.

Khan demonstrara instantânea aversão pelo vistoso cavalo preto que puxava a carruagem, e Isabella estava tendo dificuldade em controlá-lo.

— Vai à reunião de Lady Eubank, amanhã ã noite? — James perguntou.

Preocupada em conter o animal impaciente, Isabella ficou esperando pela resposta de Emily, a quem certamente a pergunta fora dirigida. Quando o silêncio prolongou-se, ela ergueu os olhos e viu que James a fitava.

— Vai à reunião de Lady Eubank, amanhã à noite? — ele repetiu.

— Vou, sim — ela respondeu, sentindo que o coração batia mais depressa.

— Então, nos veremos lá.

Sem mais uma palavra, James sacudiu as rédeas, e a carruagem afastou-se depressa.

— Nunca vi nada mais estranho — Emily comentou, quando as duas já seguiam novamente pela estrada poeirenta. — James Sevarin fez de tudo para ignorar você completamente. Não achou a atitude dele muito esquisita? — perguntou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

— Não. Você sabe que James _sempre _me ignorou.

— É, eu sei — concordou a amiga com uma risadinha. — Mas antigamente ele não ficava olhando para você o tempo todo. E agora, enquanto falava comigo, não conseguia parar de olhá-la. E na sua festa fez a mesma coisa.

Isabella puxou as rédeas, fazendo Khan parar.

— Ele ficou olhando para mim?— perguntou, ansiosa. — Tem certeza?

— Claro que tenho, bobinha. Eu fiquei observando James observar você.

— Oh, Emily! — Isabella riu, emocionada. — Eu gostaria que você não tivesse de voltar para Londres na semana que vem. Quando não estiver aqui, quem me dirá às coisas que desejo ouvir?

Na noite da reunião em casa de Lady Eubank, Isabella escolheu um vestido de chiffon azul-noite com pequenas pinceladas prateadas. Diamantes brilhavam em seu pescoço, nas orelhas e entre os cachos presos em estilo grego. Embora estivesse animada, sentia-se também tensa, presa de pensamentos perturbadores.

— Tia, a senhora acha que James ama Rosalie? — perguntou Isabella, quando a carruagem que as levava entrou na alameda da enorme mansão de Lady Eubank.

— Se amasse, já teria se casado com ela há muito tempo — respondeu Sue, calçando as luvas. — E Emily está absolutamente certa. James não pára de olhar para você. Notei isso, em sua festa.

— Então, por que ele está demorando tanto para demonstrar que se interessa por mim?

— Querida, pense na situação constrangedora desse rapaz. Todos os vizinhos sabem que James não tolerava suas demonstrações de afeto, quatro anos atrás. Vão achar muito estranho se ele agora começar a cortejá-la abertamente. — Sue sorriu ao ver a expressão triste de Isabella. — Se quer apressar as coisas, ouça o conselho de Lady Eubank e comece a forçar James a competir por sua atenção.

Três horas mais tarde, Isabella tornara-se a moça mais requisitada da festa, cercada por todos os jovens disponíveis... exceto o único que a interessava.

Do outro lado do salão, rodeado de moças, Edward ouvia o que Lauren Merryton lhe dizia, sorrindo para disfarçar o aborrecimento que a incessante tagarelice da jovem lhe causava.

Estivera em Londres, onde cuidara de negócios urgentes, e voltara naquele dia, apenas com tempo para arrumar-se para a reunião oferecida por Irina Eubank. E aquela bruxa velha tivera o desplante de ir a seu encontro no vestíbulo e pedir-lhe que desse especial atenção a Isabella Swan, só para despertar ciúme em James Sevarin! Como resultado, seu humor não era dos melhores.

Virando as costas para a mulher com quem conversava, numa horrível demonstração de falta de educação, Lady Eubank ajeitou o monóculo no olho e examinou os grupos de convidados, até que seu olhar caiu sobre o duque de Cullen. Ele estava sendo alvo da atenção de várias moças, mas as tratava com divertida tolerância, parecendo interessado na única mulher da sala que se mostrava imune a seu magnetismo: Isabella Swan.

Irina Eubank deixou cair o monóculo, que ficou pendurado na fita presa ao busto amplo. Por causa de um remoto parentesco do falecido marido com os Masen, ela podia alegar uma certa ligação com eles. Assim, quando Edward fora procurá-la, semanas atrás, anunciando sua decisão de morar a uns oito quilômetros de distância da casa dela, usando o sobrenome Mesend, "a fim de poder descansar", ela assegurara que seria ab solutamente discreta.

Agora, observando o modo como o duque olhava para a srta. Swan, teve uma idéia ousada. Refletiu que o que pensara não era muito honesto, mas hesitou apenas um instante. Então, com um sorrisinho satisfeito, reclinou-se na poltrona e ordenou a um criado que fosse buscar a srta. Swan imediatamente e depois pedisse ao sr. Mesen para juntar-se a elas.

Isabella dançava com o marido de Emily, quando um criado apareceu a seu lado e disse que Lady Eubank desejava lhe falar _imediatamente. _Pedindo licença a Lorde Archibald, ela foi ao encontro da dona da casa, apreensiva.

Sua apreensão transformou-se em alarme, quando a mulher, ao vê-Ia, levantou-se da poltrona com ar de irritação.

— Eu lhe disse que James Sevarin precisava de _competição, _e isso não vai acontecer, se você ficar dançando com o marido de sua melhor amiga! — Lady Eubánk despejou. — Quero que chame a atenção do Sr. Mesen. Bata os cílios, olhe-o por cima do leque, faça qualquer coisa que as moças de hoje costumam fazer para atrair um homem.

— Não posso, Lady Eubank. Sinceramente, prefiro...

— Moça, quero que saiba que estou dando esta festa só para ajudá-la a agarrar James Sevarin. Como você me pareceu tola demais para saber como agir, não me restou outra alternativa a não ser me intrometer. Edward Mesen é o único homem aqui que James poderia considerar um rival, e já mandei um criado chamá-lo.

Isabella empalideceu, querendo protestar, mas Lady Eubank olhou-a de modo aterrador.

— Bem, quando o Sr. Mesen se aproximar, você pode olhá-lo do jeito que está me olhando agora, e provavelmente ele se oferecerá para levá-la a um médico, ou pode sorrir, de modo que ele a convide para acompanhá-lo à sacada.

— Não quero ir para a sacada com aquele homem! — Isabella exclamou, desesperada.

— Mas irá — a mulher predisse, apontando para um lado. — Quando olhar naquela direção e vir que Rosalie está se dirigindo para lá, pelo braço de James.

Isabella olhou e viu que, de fato, os dois caminhavam na direção de uma das portas largas que se abriam para a sacada. Desanimada, reconheceu que o que a velha senhora propunha fazia sentido, mas ainda relutava em aderir ao plano. Não que sua relutância fosse fazer alguma diferença, pois Lady Eubank assumira o comando da situação.

— Mandou me chamar, senhora? — perguntou Edward, aproximando-se delas.

— A srta. Swan estava queixando-se de calor e disse que gostaria de caminhar um pouco pela sacada — a ardilosa dama mentiu.

Ele olhou na direção das portas, e seu rosto, até então sorridente, endureceu-se numa máscara de ironia.

— Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria muito — resmungou com sarcasmo. Pegou Isabella pelo braço, não muito gentilmente, e convidou: — Vamos, srta. Swan?

Isabella permitiu que ele a conduzisse através dos grupos de pessoas, tão perdida em pensamentos que demorou para notar que Edward a levava na direção de uma porta que se abria para a frente da casa, enquanto James e Rosalie haviam saído por uma lateral. Se saíssem por lá, James não os veria. De que adiantaria o sacrifício?

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou, parando.

— Como pode ver, estamos caminhando para a sacada — Edward respondeu friamente. — Vamos.

Saíram, e, retirando a mão do braço de Isabella, ele caminhou até a mureta. Virou-se e encarou-a em silêncio.

Ela ficou parada, sentindo-se infeliz, pois o plano de Lady Eubank falhara miseravelmente, mas ainda estava determinada a fazê-lo funcionar.

— Não podíamos andar, ir até o fim do outro lado e voltar? — sugeriu.

— Podíamos, mas não vamos — Edward declarou, quase áspero.

Continuou a olhá-la, sabendo que ela queria usá-lo para enciumar James Sevarin, e ficando mais irritado a cada segundo. Isabella era uma tentação, parada ali a sua frente, o vestido azul-noite agitando-se suavemente ao sopro da brisa, a estampa prateada brilhando à luz da lua. Era uma tentação, sim, e lhe pertencia! Até o vestido que estava usando fora pago por ele.

De súbito, Edward teve uma idéia. Inclinando-se para o lado, olhou para o lugar onde deviam estar James Sevarin e Rosalie Ashton. Certificando-se de que estavam, voltou sua atenção para a jovem adorável que brincava nervosamente com uma dobra do vestido.

— E agora, srta. Swan? — perguntou em tom bastante alto para ser ouvido além do canto da sacada.

Isabella sobressaltou-se.

— Agora, o quê? — replicou, começando a andar, na esperança de poder olhar para a sacada lateral e ver o que James e Rosalie estavam fazendo.

Seu desejo foi frustrado, pois Edward moveu-se rapidamente bloqueando-lhe a visão.

— Agora, o quê? — ela repetiu, recuando automaticamente para alargar o espaço entre eles.

Quando deu por si, viu que entrara na parte sombria além da porta.

— Quero saber o que pretende que eu faça, agora que conseguiu me obrigar a trazê-la aqui para fora.

— O que pretendo que faça? — Isabella exclamou, confusa.

— Ouviu o que eu disse. Quero saber ao certo que papel de sempenho na pequena peça que estamos encenando. Quer que eu a beije, para que Sevarin fique com ciúme? É isso?

— Eu não deixaria que me tocasse, nem que estivesse morrendo afogada — ela declarou, furiosa por ter sido humilhada.

— Não me importo de beijá-la, se esse for meu papel, só não tenho certeza se vou gostar — ele informou, ignorando o que ela dissera. — Vou beijar uma novata, ou já beijou tantos homens que sabe como proceder? Quantas vezes foi beijada, srta. Swan?

— Aposto como seu maior medo é ser confundido com um cavalheiro! — ela agrediu, tentando disfarçar a apreensão que lhe crescia no íntimo.

Edward pegou-a pelos braços e começou a puxá-la para si. Desistindo da luta inútil para se livrar, ela encarou-o, furiosa com o brilho malicioso nos olhos chocolates.

— Tire as mãos de cima de mim!

— Já foi beijada tantas vezes que perdeu a conta? Ou foram beijos tão sem significado que os esqueceu?

Isabella achou que ia explodir.

— Já me beijaram o suficiente para que eu não precise aprender com alguém de sua espécie!

Ele riu, tomando-a nos braços.

— Então, já houve muitos beijos, minha pequena?

Ela ficou olhando para o peito dele, rígida. Não podia gritar, pedindo ajuda. Se alguém a visse em situação tão comprometedora, sua reputação ficaria arruinada. Isabella não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não, não podia.

— Se acabou de dizer coisas para me assustar e humilhar, por favor, solte-me — pediu o mais calmamente que pôde, dividida entre o desejo de romper em lágrimas e o de esbofeteá-lo.

— Só a soltarei depois de descobrir o que aprendeu com tantas lições — Edward murmurou.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, pronta para retrucar, mas suas palavras foram sufocadas pelos lábios dele. Gelou sob o choque inicial do contato, então forçou-se a ficar imóvel, indiferente à pressão da boca sobre a sua. Embora tivesse pouca experiência em beijar, tinha muita em esquivar-se, e sabia que, ficando inerte, uma mulher podia reduzir um homem ardoroso a um estado de total arrependimento e vergonha.

Quando, porém, Edward interrompeu o beijo, não parecia arrependido nem envergonhado. Ao contrário, fitou-a com um sorriso.

— Ou teve péssimos professores, senhorita, ou está precisando de mais aulas, com urgência.

Soltou-a, e Isabella recuou. Girando nos calcanhares, ela co meçou a afastar-se.

— Pelo menos, não tive aulas num bordel! — disse por cima do ombro, não resistindo ao desejo de atirar-lhe mais uma ofensa.

Aconteceu tão depressa que ela não teve tempo de reagir. Edward agarrou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a de volta para as sombras e para seus braços.

— Acho que seu problema foi ter maus professores.

Apossou-se dos lábios dela com fúria, magoando-os sem piedade, forçando-os a se abrirem, então a língua invadiu a boca macia, violentando-a.

Isabella debateu-se furiosamente, mas os braços que a prendiam pareciam de ferro, e lágrimas de raiva impotente começaram a rolar por seu rosto. Quanto mais lutava, mais a boca insolente tomava-se cruel, e finalmente ela ficou quieta, derrotada e trêmula.

Edward, então, ergueu a cabeça, tomando o rosto molhado de lágrimas entre as mãos.

— Essa foi à primeira aula, menina. Nunca faça joguinhos comigo. Conheço todos, não pode me vencer. E agora, a segunda aula — murmurou, aproximando a boca outra vez.

Ela respirou fundo e fez menção de gritar, mas seu grito morreu na garganta, sufocado por outro beijo, e transformou-se num soluço histérico. Daquela vez, Edward beijou-a com tanta gentileza que ela, de tão atônita, nem lutou para livrar-se.

Com uma das mãos, ele segurou-a pela nuca, os dedos acariciando, consolando, enquanto a outra descia pelas costas, num movimento lento e sensual, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo musculoso. A boca exigente continuava a mover-se sobre a dela, ávida, mas terna.

A ponta da língua exercia pressão contra os lábios que Isabella mantinha cerrados, torturando-os, seduzindo-os, até que eles se abriram, então deslizou para dentro. Ela sentiu-se invadida por uma onda de excitação que a deixou fraca. Ergueu os braços e enlaçou Edward pelo pescoço, em busca de apoio. Ele apertou-a contra o peito num gesto protetor e deixou a língua penetrar completamente a boca úmida, saboreando-a, explorando-a, até que Isabella sentiu-se perdida num tumulto de sensações vertiginosas e desconhecidas.

Intensificando o beijo, Edward deslizou a mão ao redor da cintura esbelta e deixou-a subir até um seio, que rodeou com os dedos. A ultrajante intimidade da carícia baniu todas as outras emoções que haviam dominado Isabella, deixando apenas uma fúria cega. Juntando toda a força que possuía, ela se livrou dos braços dele.

— Como se atreve?! — exclamou, dando-lhe um violento tapa no rosto.

Incrédula, viu-o exibir um sorriso satisfeito.

— Se ousar me tocar de novo, juro que o mato! — ela declarou com tanta raiva que mal podia respirar.

A ameaça apenas pareceu diverti-lo mais.

— Isso não será necessário, minha senhora — Edward informou com uma risadinha. — Já tive a resposta que procurava.

— Resposta? — Isabella quase gritou. — Se eu fosse homem, lhe daria uma resposta na ponta de uma pistola.

— Se fosse homem, eu não a teria tocado — ele observou tranqüilamente.

Ela ficou parada, tremendo de raiva, desejando fazer ou dizer alguma coisa que abalasse aquela imperturbável calma. As lágrimas represadas em seus olhos eram de ódio, mas no momento em que as viu, Edward mostrou-se contrito.

— Enxugue os olhos, pequena, e eu a levarei para dentro, para junto de seus amigos.

Tirou do bolso um lenço branco, que estendeu para ela. Isabella tinha a impressão de que o coração ia se partir, repleto de ódio e repulsa. Arrancou o lenço da mão dele, jogou-o no chão e virou-se, caminhando para a porta, decidida a voltar sozinha para o salão.

— Com licença — pediu James, aproximando-se com Rosalie.

Vinham do canto da sacada onde Isabella e Edward encontravam-se e dirigiam-se para a porta.

— Há quanto tempo eles estão lá? — ela indagou, encarando Edward com fúria, depois que os dois entraram. — Seu miserável nojento... Fez tudo deliberadamente, não foi? Por causa de James! Para que ele visse!

— Fiz deliberadamente, sim, mas por minha causa — ele a corrigiu brandamente, pegando-a pelo cotovelo e guiando-a para a porta.

Na segurança do salão iluminado, Isabella puxou o braço, livrando-o da mão dele.

— Você deve ser filho do diabo! — sibilou, furiosa.

— Meu pai ficaria desapontado, se ouvisse isso — Edward replicou com um sorriso.

— Seu pai? — Isabella repetiu com escárnio. — Se acha que sua mãe sabe o nome dele, está enganando a si mesmo — completou, afastando-se.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um instante, então entendeu que ela, uma verdadeira dama, chamara-o de bastardo. Deu uma gargalhada, e ainda sorria, quando a seguiu, admirando o ondular dos quadris arredondados.

Isabella aproximou-se de um grupo de senhoras do qual a tia fazia parte, mas, ainda furiosa, não prestava nenhuma atenção à conversa. Oh, como odiava e desprezava Edward Mesen! Ele não perdia por esperar. Mesmo que demorasse, ela o faria arrepender-se de tê-la tratado daquele modo, fazendo-a parecer uma vagabunda aos olhos de James.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, James apareceu junto dela e convidou-a para dançar. Ela aceitou, mas estava com tanto medo de ver condenação no rosto dele que não conseguia olhá-lo, enquanto dançavam.

— Um homem precisa levá-la para a sacada, para ganhar sua atenção, srta. Swan? — James perguntou, sarcástico.

Isabella encarou-o, assustada, mas, para seu alívio, notou que a cena que ele testemunhara deixara-o irritado, mas não havia sinal de desprezo em sua expressão.

— Gostaria de dar um passeio lá fora? — ele persistiu, em tom zombeteiro.

— Por favor, não fique me provocando por causa daquilo — ela pediu com um suspiro. — Estou exausta.

— Isso não me surpreende — ele replicou com a voz carregada pele ironia. Então, quando Isabella corou, embaraçada, acrescentou mais brandamente: — Acha que amanhã já estará bastante recuperada da exaustão para ir a um piquenique em sua honra?

Ela refletiu, jubilosa, que tia Sue e Lady Eubank tinham razão ao dizer que James precisava de competição.

— Eu adoraria ir! — exclamou com um sorriso radiante.

Quando a música terminou, ele conduziu-a até um canto relativamente calmo do salão. Parou um criado que passava com uma bandeja, servindo bebidas, pegou duas taças de champanhe e deu uma a Isabella. Apoiando o ombro num pilar, fitou-a com um sorriso.

— Posso convidar Masen para o piquenique?

Ela sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo pela gola da casaca e sacudi-lo, gritando "não". Mas, vendo o sorriso confiante que ele lhe dirigia, decidiu agir com mais esperteza. Deu de ombros, sorrindo de modo displicente.

— Por que não? Convide-o, se quiser — respondeu. — Você não faria objeções?

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar inocente.

— Claro que não. Ele é... há... muito bonito... — disse relutante, olhando para a taça para esconder a repulsa que devia estar evidente em seus olhos. — Também é charmoso e...

— Srta. Swan, por acaso não está querendo me deixar com ciúme, está? — James interrompeu-a, observando-a com ar divertido.

— Por quê? Estou deixando? — ela contra-atacou, sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu, o que a levou a pensar que, de fato, sentia-se enciumado.

No fim da festa, fazendo um balanço da situação, Isabella concluiu que fizera progresso. James ficara muito tempo com ela e não voltara para junto de Rosalie, quando finalmente a deixara.

Dispensando o criado de quarto, Edward serviu-se de conhaque. Sorria, pensando no modo inesperado como sua corte a Isabella mudara de rumo. Nem em suas fantasias mais atrevidas poderia imaginar o que acontecera entre eles. No entanto, estava muito satisfeito com o que descobrira, lá na sacada da casa de Irina Eubank. Nenhum dos admiradores franceses de Isabella tomara as liberdades que ele ousara tomar, isso era certo. Ela ficara chocada com o beijo íntimo, e tremendamente ofendida, quando ele lhe acariciara o seio.

Isabella Swan era uma criatura encantadora, ele refletiu. Meio anjo, meio gata selvagem, elegante, mas sem afetação, dona de uma beleza majestosa e sensual que fazia seu sangue ferver.

Erguendo o copo, Edward olhou carrancudo para o líquido dourado. Tratara Isabella muito mal, naquela noite. Precisava encontrar um meio de redimir-se.

* * *

_E o vitorioso foi o nosso Edward... Esses dois ainda vão bringar muitooo meninas... _

_A Bella é geniosa e teimosa... e o Edward é possessivo e muito determinado! Será um duelo de Titãs! _

_E esse James me enche o saco... não gosto desse homem! E A Rosalie é uma coitada... e coitada mesmo!_

_Então meus amores eu vou postar essa adaptação aos Domingos, Terças e Quintas... Porque o mês de Outubro pra mim, está cheio... é muita coisa rondanda minha cabeça e o meu tempo... principalmente o Enem! kkkk... E para compensar eu vou postar três em 1 como o de hoje._

_E outra coisinha... O proximos capitulos são fortes, esse livro é meio polemico, tem gente que não vai gostar e não gosta de ler isso, então já aviso desde já se não tem coração forte não leia os capitulos que vou postar na Terça!_

_Então meus amores lindooooosss... Fiquem com Deus... Otimo inicio de Semana para vocês... Até Terça... Robsteijoooooosssss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*, Se preparem porque esse capítulo para mim foi marcante e forte... Então quem não se sentir bem ao ler pare! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O dia seguinte amanheceu perfeito, com sol, céu azul e brisa fresca, perfumada de outono.

Isabella tomou banho e lavou os cabelos, então ficou em dúvida sobre o que vestir. James certamente iria buscá-la de carruagem, mas ela gostaria muito que fossem ao piquenique a cavalo, cavalgando lado a lado, como acontecera algumas vezes, no passado. Decidida, retirou do armário um traje de montaria amarelo-claro.

Estava pronta, quando ouviu a carruagem de James parar diante da casa, bem embaixo das janelas de seu quarto. Mas obrigou-se a atravessar o quarto de um lado para o outro dez vezes, antes de sair e dirigir-se para a escada.

James, no vestíbulo, observou-a descer, olhando-a com franca admiração. Ela estava linda naquele traje amarelo, a blusa de seda, branca com bolinhas amarelas, aparecendo pela abertura do casaco justo e curto. No pescoço, pusera um lenço do mesmo tecido da blusa, amarrado de lado, com as pontas flutuando sobre o ombro.

— Como pode estar linda assim, sendo ainda tão cedo? — ele perguntou, quando ela desceu o último degrau.

Isabella reprimiu o impulso de atirar-se nos braços dele, limitando-se a sorrir.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou. — Não podíamos ir a cavalo, em vez de usar a carruagem? Temos excelentes animais, e você poderá escolher qualquer um.

— Se você for a cavalo, terá de ir sem mim — James observou. — Precisarei da carruagem para levar algumas moças que morrem de medo de cavalgar. Mas Edward está lá fora e certamente a acompanhará até o local do piquenique.

Isabella sentiu um nó de desapontamento e alarme formar-se na garganta. Não podia acreditar que James estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Como fora ele quem a convidara, sua obrigação era acompanhá-la. E a desculpa que dera não fora das melhores. Ele não ia levar "algumas moças que morriam de medo de cavalgar", pois Rosalie era a única que se encaixava nessa descrição.

Cada vez mais aborrecida, Isabella refletiu que, deixando-se substituir por Edward no papel de seu acompanhante, James estava deixando claro que não sentia ciúme algum. Na noite anterior, ele percebera que ela tentara enciumá-lo, e agora mostrava que o ardil não surtira efeito.

Com enorme força de vontade, Isabella conseguiu dar de ombros e sorrir.

— Cavalgar vai ser adorável. O dia está lindo demais para que eu me contente em ficar presa numa carruagem — comentou.

— Edward a acompanhará — James repetiu, observando-lhe o rosto sereno. Então, acrescentou secamente: — Suponho que vocês dois já sejam bastante íntimos para se chamarem pelo primeiro nome, não?

Isabella desviou o olhar para a porta e viu Edward à espera, lá fora. Cerrou os dentes com força para controlar a raiva que sentiu.

— Seu pai com certeza não se importará, se ele usar um de seus cavalos — James concluiu, saindo. Desceu a escada, trocou algumas palavras com Edward e subiu na carruagem. — Cuide bem de minha garota! — gritou, quando já se afastava.

Ligeiramente pacificada, Isabella sentia-se também confusa. Depois de tê-la entregue a outro acompanhante, numa atitude de duvidoso cavalheirismo, James a chamara de "minha garota", em tom de brincadeira, mas inconfundivelmente carinhoso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz que ela tanto odiava:

— Bom dia.

Edward estava parado no vão da porta. Engolindo todas as respostas grosseiras que poderia dar ao simples cumprimento, ela olhou-o com desdém, notando a imaculada camisa branca, aberta no pescoço, a calça de montaria cinzenta e as botas pretas.

— Sabe realmente cavalgar? — perguntou friamente.

— Bom dia — ele repetiu, sorrindo.

Isabella não respondeu e, caminhando com altivez, passou por ele, saindo para a luz brilhante da manhã. Pouco importava se aquele homem desprezível a seguisse, ou ficasse onde estava.

Desceu a escadaria e tomou a trilha que levava aos fundos da casa, na direção do estábulo, percebendo que Edward ia logo atrás. No meio do caminho, porém, ele passou a sua frente e parou, bloqueando-lhe a passagem.

— Trata todos os cavalheiros que lhe roubam um beijo com tanta animosidade, ou apenas a mim? — indagou com um sorriso.

Ela o fitou com contundente escárnio.

— Em primeiro lugar, não o considero um cavalheiro. Em segundo, não gosto do senhor. Agora, por favor, saia do meu caminho.

Ele não se moveu, observando o rosto dela em silêncio.

— Por favor, saia da frente e deixe-me passar — ela persistiu.

— Se me conceder alguns instantes, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por ontem à noite — Edward disse em tom calmo. — Não consigo me lembrar da última vez em que me desculpei por alguma coisa, e me sinto um tanto desajeitado.

Que animal arrogante e convencido ele era, Isabella pensou. Achava que aplacaria sua raiva com um simples pedido de desculpas, depois de todas as liberdades que tomara?

— Desajeitado, ou não, não o desculparei — declarou. — Agora, saia da frente.

O rosto masculamente bonito refletiu irritação, e Isabella percebeu o esforço que ele fazia para controlar-se. Achando que poderia precisar de ajuda, ela olhou para o estábulo para ver se havia alguém à vista. Phill estava no cercado, segurando Cruzamento Perigoso pelas rédeas, e o cavalo prendia sua atenção, pateando no mesmo lugar, tentando libertar-se.

Uma idéia passou pela mente de Isabella, e ela viu sua chance de vingança no temperamental garanhão preto. O sorriso que dirigiu a Edward era fascinante e genuinamente alegre.

— Minhas maneiras também não deixaram de ser reprováveis — concedeu, procurando parecer contrita, mas mal contendo a vontade de rir. — Se pedir desculpas, aceitarei.

Fez uma pausa, à espera, então notou que Edward parecia suspeitar de sua repentina mudança de atitude.

— Mudou de idéia? — perguntou depressa. — Não quer mais se desculpar?

— Não, não mudei — ele respondeu, erguendo o queixo dela com um dedo. — Sinto muito tê-la assustado, ontem à noite. Não tive a intenção de magoá-la e gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos.

Isabella reprimiu o impulso de dar um tapa na mão dele, enquanto fingia refletir sobre a proposta.

— Se vamos ser amigos, precisamos ter algo em comum. Concorda, Sr. Mesen? Eu, por exemplo, adoro cavalgar. O senhor é bom cavaleiro?

— Sou — ele respondeu, submetendo-a a um frio olhar avaliador.

Ansiosa por ver-se livre do escrutínio dos olhos verdes, Isabella passou por ele, rumando para o estábulo.

— Mandarei que lhe preparem um cavalo — disse, olhando por cima do ombro.

Edward teria de montar aquele animal indócil, ou admitir que tinha medo de tentar. De qualquer maneira, seu ego monstruoso sofreria um sério abalo, e Isabella, satisfeita, disse a si mesma que ele merecia aquilo e muito mais.

Correu o resto do caminho, e estava ofegante, quando aproximou-se de Phill. Olhando furtivamente para trás, viu Edward andando em sua direção, a poucos metros de distância.

— Arreie Cruzamento Perigoso — pediu ao cavalariço-chefe num cochicho. — O sr. Mesen insiste em montá-lo.

— O quê? — o homem espantou-se, olhando para Edward. — Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — afirmou Isabella, rindo baixinho, enquanto Phill levava o cavalo para dentro do estábulo.

Vendo que Edward parara no lado de fora do cercado, foi juntar-se a ele, extremamente contente consigo mesma.

— Mandei que lhe preparassem o melhor de nossos cavalos — anunciou.

Edward observou-lhe o rosto sorridente, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um tumulto no interior do estábulo. Duas pragas violentas, proferidas por um cavalariço, foram seguidas de um grito de dor, então Cruzamento Perigoso saiu para o cercado a toda velocidade, arrastando um rapaz que tentava contê-lo e jogando-o contra a cerca. Outro cavalariço aproximou-se, mas foi rechaçado a coices.

— Este cavalo é maravilhoso! — Isabella comentou, lançando um olhar de lado para Edward.

Não teve tempo de ler o que se passava no rosto dele, pois naquele momento o animal correu para o lugar onde os dois encontravam-se e virou repentinamente, erguendo as patas traseiras. Isabella saltou para trás, um segundo antes de o coice atingir a cerca com grande estardalhaço.

— Ele é... há... muito voluntarioso também.

— Estou vendo — Edward concordou, desviando o olhar do garanhão nervoso e suado para o rosto dela.

— Se tem medo de montá-lo, é só dizer — ela avisou, com fingida generosidade. — Podemos escolher um cavalo mais adequado... como... Ameixa Doce. É uma égua velha, que já não corre muito, mas pelo menos é mansa.

O rosto de Edward exibiu uma expressão de repulsa, e Isabella achou que seria muito mais humilhante para ele aparecer no piquenique montado numa égua que, de tão idosa, já não era mais usada por ninguém.

— Phill! — ela chamou e, quando o homem apareceu, informou: — O Sr. Mesen prefere montar Ameixa Doce, então...

— Não — Edward disse a Phill, interrompendo-a. — Vou montar o garanhão. Prepare-o, por favor.

Virando-se para Isabella, lançou-lhe um olhar de gélida reprovação.

— Isso vai demorar — ela disse, impávida. — Se me disser onde é o piquenique, irei na frente e...

— Não. E se pensa que vai ter o prazer de me ver estendido no chão, pisoteado pelo garanhão, pode esquecer. — Edward fez um gesto na direção de Khan, que estava sendo conduzido para fora do estábulo por um jovem cavalariço. — Monte seu cavalo e mantenha-o junto à cerca, fora do meu caminho. Vou ter muito o que fazer, para poder me preocupar com você.

O fato de ele arrogantemente afirmar que seria capaz de dominar Cruzamento Perigoso apagou o traço de culpa que Isabella sentira momentaneamente. Ela montou Khan e levou-o para a extremidade mais distante do cercado. Enquanto esperava que acabassem de arrear o mal-humorado garanhão, Isabella tirou o lenço do pescoço e usou-o para amarrar os cabelos na nuca.

Cavalariços, faxineiros do estábulo e jardineiros correram para o cercado, enfileirando-se ao longo da cerca para ver o que aconteceria, quando o garanhão reapareceu, conduzido por Phill e dois rapazes. Os três seguraram a cabeça do animal, enquanto Edward falava com ele em tom calmo, deslizando a mão por seu pescoço. Isabella, lembrando-se de que aquela mesma mão afagara-lhe o seio, encheu-se de raiva.

Edward pôs o pé no estribo, então ergueu-se, passando a outra perna por cima do cavalo, acomodando-se lentamente na sela, evitando fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Mas, a despeito de toda a cautela, Cruzamento Perigoso sacudia-se e pateava, querendo escapar dos homens que o seguravam.

Devido à altura de Edward, os estribos haviam ficado curtos, e Phill precisou soltá-los um pouco, deixando-os mais compridos. Por um momento, enquanto isso era feito, Isabella pensou que o cavalo fosse livrar-se da carga indesejável, pois corcoveou de modo selvagem.

Ela riu, esperando que Edward se declarasse derrotado e de sistisse de montá-lo. Em vez disso, ele pegou as rédeas, e os cavalariços soltaram o animal, saindo da frente rapidamente.

Edward concentrou toda a atenção em Cruzamento Perigoso.

— Calma — disse em tom apaziguador, afrouxando as rédeas ligeiramente.

O cavalo sacudiu a cabeça com violência, tentando tomar o freio entre os dentes, movimentando-se pelo cercado, primeiro ameaçando empinar, depois baixando a cabeça bruscamente para fazer o cavaleiro cair para a frente, passando por cima de seu pescoço.

— Quieto... Está tudo bem... — Edward continuava a falar baixo, acalmando-o, segurando as rédeas de modo a segurá-lo, sem mantê-lo sob controle brutal.

Atônita, Isabella viu o garanhão ir perdendo a agitação, até permitir que Edward o fizesse ir de uma ponta a outra do cercado a trote ligeiro. O cavalo esticara as orelhas para a frente e parecia estar gostando de ser dominado, até que Edward roçou-lhe o flanco com o chicote, querendo incitá-lo a galopar. No mesmo instante, ergueu a cabeça, tentando empinar.

— É o chicote, senhor! — Phill avisou. — Esconda o chicote! É a única coisa que está perturbando o garanhão.

Por um momento, Isabella esqueceu sua antipatia por Edward Mesen. Como excelente amazona que era, não podia fingir que não se impressionara com o que acabara de ver. O modo como ele dominara Cruzamento Perigoso causara-lhe uma admiração respeitosa, e ela não tentou esconder isso, quando o cavalo trotou em sua direção. Sorriu, pronta para elogiar o desempenho de Edward, mas ele olhou-a friamente, entregando-lhe o chicote que tanto desagradara o animal.

— Sinto tê-la desapontado — ele disse. — Da próxima vez que desejar pregar uma peça em alguém, procure outra pessoa.

— Seu monstro! — ela sibilou, furiosa, erguendo o chicote, que cortou o ar, quase batendo no ombro de Edward e atingindo o flanco de Cruzamento Perigoso.

Com verdadeira fúria, o cavalo disparou em direção à cerca, como se fosse atravessá-la, então, no último instante, de maneira incrível, saltou por cima, tomando o freio entre os dentes, totalmente fora de controle.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Isabella exclamou, vendo cavalo e cavaleiro em desabalada carreira pelo campo aberto. Envergonhada e arrependida de sua infantil tentativa de vingança, virou o rosto para não ver o que fatalmente aconteceria, apenas para defrontar-se com Phill, que se aproximara correndo, vermelho de raiva.

— Foi isso o que aprendeu na França? — o homem gritou. — Causar dano às pessoas? Sem falar que agora nunca mais ninguém montará aquele cavalo, sua menina tola!

Afastou-se e montou um animal trazido por um dos ajudantes, pronto para sair em perseguição do selvagem garanhão. Isabella não teve tempo de explicar que não pretendera atingir o cavalo. Virando-se na direção tomada por Cruzamento Perigoso, viu apenas uma pequena mancha no horizonte. Não havia como saber se o cavaleiro continuava na sela, ou se caíra. Olhando em volta, notou o olhar de reprovação de todos os criados. Não suportou a idéia de ficar ali, alvo daquela muda acusação. Levou Khan para fora do cercado, preparando-se para partir, e só então percebeu que não sabia para onde ir.

Fez o cavalo parar, desanimada. Teria mesmo de ficar e arcar com as conseqüências de sua conduta abominável. Edward teria caído? Seria trazido de volta numa maca? Se ele estivesse ferido, ela teria a obrigação de prestar-lhe toda assistência que pudesse.

Pensou em levar Khan para o estábulo, então mudou de idéia. Podia ser que Edward conseguisse dominar Cruzamento Perigoso e trazê-lo de volta. Ela esperava sinceramente que isso acontecesse, mas nesse caso seria horrível enfrentá-lo. Só de imaginar sua ira, muito justa, na verdade, estremecia de medo. Então, tomou uma decisão.

— Covarde! — xingou-se baixinho.

Guiando Khan por um atalho, tomou a direção da casa dos Sevarin, onde alguém poderia informar-lhe onde seria o piquenique. O cavalo parecia impaciente por ir mais depressa, mas Isabella não estava com vontade de correr, de modo que o manteve a passo lento. Sentia-se uma pessoa detestável. Por que comportava-se tão mal, desde que pusera os pés na Inglaterra? Como se odiava por ter se entregado a rompantes de raiva, como costumava fazer na infância! Recriminou-se longamente pelas bobagens que cometera, até que o último problema que se arranjara voltou-lhe à mente. Como redimir-se daquela calamidade? E se o cavalo se ferisse de tal maneira que precisasse ser sacrificado? De qualquer modo, estivesse o animal ferido, ou não, seu pai ficaria furioso, nunca lhe perdoaria mais aquela insensatez.

O pai! Pela primeira vez, em toda sua vida, ela vira aprovação nos olhos dele. E arruinara tudo! Charlie a repreenderia duramente por ter maltratado um cavalo, e quando ela explicasse que pretendera atingir o cavaleiro, não o animal, ele ficaria ainda mais furioso. Não, o pai não podia saber. Os criados não contariam, mas talvez Edward Mesen contasse, a não ser que ela lhe implorasse para guardar segredo.

Suas tristes reflexões foram interrompidas por um tropel de cascos logo atrás. Ela se virou na sela-para olhar e viu Edward ainda no lombo de Cruzamento Perigoso, que, mesmo espumando de cansaço, aproximava-se velozmente. Sentiu o impulso de fugir e ergueu o chicote para fazer Khan sair a galope, mas pensou melhor e deixou o cavalo continuar a passo. Precisava ser corajosa, enfrentar o homem, admitir a culpa, mesmo porque de nada adiantaria negar.

Edward emparelhou com ela, e Isabella olhou-o, notanto tanta raiva em seu rosto que estremeceu. Com um movimento elegante, ele inclinou-se e agarrou a rédea direita de Khan.

— Pode soltara rédea do meu cavalo — ela disse. — Não vou fugir.

— Cale-se! — Edward ordenou por entre os dentes.

Puxando de leve as rédeas de Cruzamento Perigoso, obrigou-o a andar lentamente para esfriar. Como segurava a rédea de Khan, Isabella não teve outra alternativa a não ser acompanhá-lo a passo lento.

No pesado silêncio que se prolongou, desconfortável, ela tentou pensar em algo para dizer, algo que quebrasse a tensão entre eles, e só conseguia encontrar palavras de elogio pela habilidade com que Edward lidara com o garanhão. Mas o momento não era apropriado para isso.

No ponto onde se erguiam os restos de um antigo muro de pedras, perto do local onde haviam se encontrado, junto ao riacho, Edward saltou para o chão. Amarrou o cavalo em uma pedra saliente do muro, aproximou-se de Isabella, tirou-lhe a outra rédea da mão e prendeu Khan também.

— Desça — ordenou a Isabella, caminhando para o velho sicômoro no alto do barranco.

Ela, notando que ele continuava furioso, teve medo.

— Prefiro ficar aqui — respondeu em tom hesitante.

Ele tirou as luvas e jogou-as na grama, então tirou o casaco e sentou-se, apoiando as costas no tronco da árvore.

— Eu disse para você descer desse cavalo — lembrou-a rispidamente.

Com relutância, Isabella escorregou da sela, pondo os pés numa pedra alta e de lá saltando para o chão. Ficou parada ao lado de Khan, suportando o olhar gelado de Edward. Era óbvio que ele lutava para manter a raiva sob controle, e ela rezou para que conseguisse.

Notando que Edward fixara o olhar em sua mão direita, Isabella viu que ainda segurava o chicote. Abriu os dedos, deixando-o cair no chão.

— Acredito que existam muitas coisas que você goste de fazer, além de cavalgar — ele comentou com sarcasmo cortante.

Ela juntou as mãos, torcendo-as nervosamente.

— Vamos, não seja tão tímida — ele prosseguiu. — Muitos prazeres a divertem, certo? Você adorou me ver humildemente pedindo desculpas, não é verdade?

Isabella concordou, movendo a cabeça, então encolheu-se ao notar a fúria que sua resposta acendeu nos olhos dele. Tentou corrigir-se, abanando a cabeça depressa.

— Não, não negue — ele disse em tom de comando. — Você adorou. Assim, posso presumir que, além de cavalgar e de ouvir os homens pedir-lhe desculpas, você também gosta de usar o chicote. Estou errado?

Como ela poderia responder? Lançou um olhar para Khan, ansiando por fugir dali.

— Nem tente — Edward avisou-a.

Isabella ficou onde estava. Se fugisse, ele a alcançaria, e talvez ficasse mais irado ainda. Além disso, se Edward desse vazão a toda sua raiva ali mesmo, talvez não contasse ao pai dela o que acontecera.

— Você disse que, para sermos amigos, precisaríamos ter algo em comum. Queria que gostássemos das mesmas coisas, não?

Isabella engoliu em seco, movendo a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Pegue o chicote! — ele ordenou.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu o corpo de Isabella. Em toda sua vida, nunca se defrontara com uma raiva tão controlada, nem tão obstinada. Abaixou-se e ergueu o chicote com dedos trêmulos.

— Traga-o aqui — Edward instruiu.

A percepção fulminante do que ele pretendia fazer deixou-a paralisada.

— O que prefere, entender-se com seu pai, ou comigo? — ele prosseguiu. — Vamos acertar as coisas agora, entre nós, ou terei de levar ao conhecimento dele tudo o que aconteceu?

Aterrorizada, Isabella considerou suas duas alternativas: sofrer punição física pelas mãos daquele homem que desprezava tanto, ou desenterrar a antiga hostilidade entre ela e o pai. Na verdade, não havia nada de bom para escolher.

Em vez de dar a seu algoz o prazer de vê-la tremer de pavor, fez o que fazia na infância, em circunstâncias semelhantes: ergueu o queixo, assumindo uma aparência de total indiferença. Altiva, caminhou até Edward e estendeu-lhe o chicote, como uma rainha oferecendo a espada a um cavaleiro numa cerimônia de consagração, os desdenhosos olhos chocolates desafiando os dele, de um verde gelado.

— Agora, nós dois vamos compartilhar de seus divertimentos favoritos: cavalgar, usar o chicote e ouvir desculpas. Você vai "cavalgar" minhas pernas, eu usarei o chicote, e você pedirá desculpas. Entendeu as regras do jogo?

Isabella olhou para o chicote preto na mão dele, depois para o implacável rosto bronzeado, não se dignando a responder.

— Deite-se de bruços em meus joelhos, Isabella — ele comandou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

Em seu pavor, sem pensar, ela a aceitou. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Edward, fitando-o com ódio indisfarçado. Ele fez um gesto de cabeça, indicando as próprias pernas.

Afundando-se num mar de vergonha, Isabella colocou-se na humilhante posição. As coxas duras pressionaram-se contra seu estômago revoltado e, olhando para o chão, ela viu um besouro sair da grama, a centímetros de seu nariz.

— Vou parar de bater quando você pedir desculpas, não antes — ele avisou.

Ergueu o braço, e ela imaginou, aterrorizada, quanta proteção lhe ofereceria as saias do traje de montaria, então teve a resposta, quando o chicote sibilou no ar, desceu sobre as camadas de tecido e atingiu sua carne tenra. Edward fez uma pausa, esperando que ela se desculpasse.

Isabella cerrou os dentes. Ele poderia bater-lhe até deixá-la inconsciente, que ela não pediria desculpas. Nunca! O braço dele subiu, o chicote desceu sobre as nádegas dela. Outra pausa...

Os golpes sucederam-se. Através de ondas de dor aguda, Isabella contava: três, quatro, cinco. A essa altura, estava soluçando e, na sexta vez em que o chicote atingiu-a, estremeceu, deixando escapar um grito. Edward esperou.

— Pare! — ela gritou, então amaldiçoou-se pela fraqueza, pois notou que ele atirara o chicote para o lado.

Segurando-a pelos ombros, Edward virou-a, sentando-a no colo. Isabella tentou escapar, mas ele abraçou-a, prendendo-lhe o rosto contra o peito. Lágrimas, mais de fúria impotente do que de dor, corriam pelo rosto dela, molhando a camisa que ele vestia. Como se consolasse uma criança, Edward afagou-lhe os cabelos.

Passaram-se vários minutos, até que ela se acalmasse. Então, ele ergueu-lhe o rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Odeio você! — Isabella murmurou, fitando-o através de lágrimas provocadas pela enorme raiva que sentia.

— Eu sei — ele replicou mansamente.

Ela notou que não havia triunfo nem satisfação nos olhos dele, de modo que não havia nada para atiçar sua ira. Confusa, desviou o olhar, enxugando as faces com a mão.

— Olhe para mim — ele ordenou em tom gentil.

— Não! Se olhar, sou capaz de arrancar seus olhos com as unhas!

— Você está com mais raiva de si mesma do que de mim — ele comentou.

— Está completamente enganado! Quanto quer apostar? — ela retrucou, mas sentiu a raiva abrandar-se, quando olhou para Cru zamento Perigoso e viu o negro corpo acetinado coberto de suor.

Fora por milagre que o cavalo não se ferira, que o cavaleiro fosse bastante hábil para manter-se na sela e consciencioso o suficiente para ir atrás dela, em vez de levar o animal de volta naquele estado e contar tudo a Charlie.

Edward tinha razão. Ela estava com ódio de si mesma pela loucura que cometera, embora seu arrependimento fosse causado mais pelo pensamento do que poderia ter acontecido com o animal, do que com o homem. Percebeu, finalmente, que Edward esperava por seu pedido de desculpas e, como não houvesse nada que ela pudesse querer mais do que livrar-se dele, decidiu render-se.

— Eu não queria causar mal ao cavalo, mas a você — declarou sem emoção. — De qualquer maneira, reconheço que foi um ato infantil, irresponsável e perigoso, pelo qual mereci ser punida como criança.

— Obrigado — ele disse, quase com ternura.

Errar, ser castigada, sentir remorso e por fim ser perdoada era uma seqüência de fatos que Isabella não conhecera na infância. Todas às vezes em que pedira desculpas ao pai, ele apenas deslanchara numa nova tirada de repreensões, sem mostrar que a perdoara, e ela esperara que Edward agisse do mesmo modo. Olhou-o, incapaz de acreditar no que via e sentia. Os olhos verdes estavam repletos de calor, e ele sorria com genuína compreensão. De súbito, ela teve a sensação de que os dois eram amigos íntimos, com um vínculo especial a uni-los. Perplexa, notou que isso varria todos os sentimentos negativos para longe.

— Lamento profundamente o que fiz e...

— Chega — Edward interrompeu-a suavemente. — Já está tudo esquecido.

Isabella soube, quando o viu inclinar a cabeça, que ele ia beijá-la, mas, em vez de esquivar-se, ofereceu a boca, de certa forma esperando ter uma prova de seu perdão.

Os lábios dele roçaram os dela numa longa carícia terna, que nada exigia.

Mesmo quando o beijo aprofundou-se, ela sabia que poderia livrar-se, se quisesse, que ele não a impediria. Mas não queria. Ergueu as mãos, deslizando-as pelo peito dele, subindo-as, até entrelaçarem-se na nuca larga.

Edward puxou o lencinho que prendia a massa de cabelos castanhos, e as mechas sedosas tombaram, livres. Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos.

— Você é uma doçura — murmurou.

O coração de Isabella pareceu parar, então bater mais depressa, quando ele novamente apossou-se de seus lábios. Os beijos sucederam-se, longos, provocantes, sensuais, fazendo a cabeça dela girar. Então, Edward, com movimentos sedutores, conseguiu que ela entreabrisse os lábios, e sua língua ávida penetrou, exploradora, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe as costas, descendo as mãos até onde o chicote a atingira, amenizando o ardor com movimentos lentos.

Ondas após ondas de loucas sensações percorriam Isabella da cabeça aos pés, fazendo-a tremer e agarrar-se ainda mais a ele. O mundo oscilou, quando Edward deitou-se na grama, levando-a junto. Então, ele se virou, inclinando-se sobre ela.

— Não... não podemos... — Isabella murmurou num débil protesto.

A boca máscula esmagou a sua novamente, silenciando-a comum beijo devorador, a língua inquieta provocando a dela, até conseguir a resposta ardente que desejava.

Ele gemeu, apertando-a com força nos braços, de modo que seus corpos se tocassem, e interrompeu o beijo por um instante, apenas para que seus lábios a acariciassem na orelha, na face, no pescoço, e voltassem à úmida boca entreaberta.

Uma das mãos fortes traçou uma trilha ardente, descendo pelo peito dela, tateando, puxando as saias para cima, introduzindo-se por baixo, apalpando os relevos macios. O toque dos dedos ou sados em sua pele arrancou Isabella do entorpecimento da paixão, trazendo-a bruscamente de volta à realidade. Moveu a cabeça freneticamente, querendo livrar-se, sentindo que ele passava a outra mão por baixo do casaquinho, abria-lhe a blusa, puxava o corpete para baixo e acariciava-lhe os seios.

— Não — ele ordenou num sussurro trêmulo, beijando-a novamente com sofreguidão, enquanto afagava-lhe um seio, erguendo-o na palma da mão, excitando o mamilo com o polegar, até que o pequeno botão se levantasse, rijo e orgulhoso.

De repente, sem nenhum aviso, parou.

Zonza, sentindo-se fora do mundo, Isabella viu-o erguer a cabeça e fitá-la nos olhos.

— Se não pararmos agora, minha pequena, ficarei envolvido demais para poder voltar atrás — ele explicou com voz estra nhamente enrouquecida.

Beijou o topo de um seio, depois o outro, e puxou o corpete para cima, cobrindo-os. Deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiado num cotovelo, correndo um dedo pelo contorno do rosto aveludado, lentamente.

Adorava o espírito de Isabella, seu frescor. Ela era um recipiente de paixão quente que apenas despertava, estava pronta para ser tomada. Era tudo o que ele imaginara que seria, e muito mais: voluntariosa, doce, dona de um temperamento flamejante, impertinente, inteligente, um tesouro de contrastes excitantes. Seu tesouro.

Isabella deixou-se acalentar pelo calor do sorriso preguiçoso com que ele a fitava. Erguendo a mão, colocou-a no peito musculoso. Edward cobriu-a com a sua, pressionando-a na altura do coração descompassado.

Ela prestou atenção aos sons e movimentos da manhã outonal, sonhadoramente. Um esquilo saltou de um galho para outro do sicômoro, levando uma noz que armazenaria para o inverno. Insetos invisíveis emitiam ruídos suaves, em tosca harmonia. Um dos cavalos pateou, impaciente. Deitada ao lado de Edward, sem vontade de se levantar, Isabella perguntou-se por que nunca notara como ele era extraordinariamente bonito.

— Precisamos ir — ele observou, arrancando-a do devaneio. — Estamos atrasados e vamos ter de dar muitas explicações. — Riu da expressão de desapontamento que passou pelo rosto dela, plantando um beijo no relevo de um seio. — Menina fogosa e travessa!

Corando, ela sentou-se, começando a arrumar os cabelos.

— Claro que precisamos ir — concordou, pondo-se de pé e endireitando as roupas.

Ele ergueu-se também e estendeu a mão para segurá-la, mas Isabella afastou-se rapidamente. Quando ela ia montar, Edward segurou-a pelo pulso e abraçou-a por trás, puxando-a contra o corpo.

— Minha pequena... — ele murmurou, roçando os lábios no pescoço dela. — Vai chegar o dia em que abraçarei você por muito mais tempo e de maneira muito mais íntima. Prometo.

Isabella mal podia acreditar no que ouvira. Depois de chamá-la de "menina fogosa", Edward prometia saciar-lhe o desejo com mais intimidades. Como ela pudera esquecer que aquele homem não tinha moral e era extremamente convencido? Livrou-se do abraço, girando para encará-lo.

— Acha, mesmo? — perguntou com todo o desdém que lhe permitia sua humilhante confusão.

Edward dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cobiçoso.

— Sem dúvida — respondeu.

— Não tenha tanta certeza assim — ela replicou, pegando as rédeas de Khan.

Edward ergueu-a sem nenhuma dificuldade e colocou-a na sela, então afagou-lhe a coxa.

— Onde é o piquenique? — indagou Isabella com voz trêmula.

— Na campina entre a casa de Sevarin e a minha - ele explicou, caminhando na direção de Cruzamento Perigoso. Montou rapidamente, e Isabella observou-o, desejando afastar-se o mais depressa possível, colocando o máximo de distância entre os dois.

— Então, nos encontraremos lá — avisou em tom alegre, incitando Khan a sair a galope.

O vento batia em seu rosto quente, refrescando-o. Ele a chamara de fogosa e tivera motivos para isso, o que a deixara mortificada. Como pudera permitir que Edward a beijasse daquela forma, que a tocasse de modo tão íntimo? E o miserável achara que ela ficara frustrada, pois tivera a desfaçatez de prometer-lhe mais intimidades! Onde estavam seu orgulho, sua noção de certo e errado, que não a haviam ajudado a esquivar-se dos lábios e das mãos dele? Ela ardera de desejo, e Edward percebera. Certamente era um especialista em fazer com que as mulheres o desejassem.

Depois de uma curta cavalgada, Isabella avistou ao longe os amigos reunidos para o piquenique, às roupas coloridas pontilhando o cenário verde formado pelas colinas suaves. Mesmo à distância, ela conseguia dizer qual daquelas pessoas era James. Oh, como ele a desprezaria, se soubesse o que acabara de acontecer junto ao riacho. Seria a ruína dela, tanto aos olhos de seu adorado James, como de todas as outras pessoas.

Olhando para trás, Isabella viu Edward, que a seguia uns quinze metros atrás.

— Quer apostar uma corrida até lá? — gritou, desejando chegar logo ao local do piquenique, mas sem parecer que fugia de alguma coisa.

— Acha que tem chance? — ele provocou. — Dou-lhe essa distância de vantagem. Vá!

Isabella pensou em rejeitar a oferta condescendente, mas ponderou que ganhar de Edward Mesen seria muito bom, fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias. Inclinando-se sobre o pescoço de Khan, apertou-lhe a anca com um calcanhar, e o animal disparou em desabalada carreira.

Quando se aproximava da campina, olhou para trás. Surpresa e desgostosa, viu que Cruzamento Perigoso encurtara bastante a distância. Achou que ainda poderia ganhar, mas perdeu toda a esperança, quando o garanhão alcançou Kahn e ultrapassou-o, chegando na frente.

Um cavalariço ajudou Isabella a descer do cavalo. Ela arrumou as saias e, fingindo haver esquecido a presença de Edward, começou a andar.

— Ganhei — ele arreliou com um amplo sorriso.

— O cavalo da senhorita correu com uma pedra no casco, senhor — o cavalariço que estivera examinando uma das patas dianteiras de Khan disse a Edward.

Isabella ia usar isso como desculpa por haver perdido a corrida, mas desistiu, pois James aproximava-se dela.

— Onde, em nome do céu, vocês dois estavam? — ele indagou.

— Tivemos problemas com o garanhão — respondeu Edward, descendo calmamente para o chão.

Com ar cético, James olhou do enorme cavalo preto, que parecia tão calmo, para o rosto vermelho de Isabella.

— Fiquei preocupado com você — declarou.

— Ficou? Não precisava — ela respondeu num murmúrio, certa de que a culpa que sentia transparecia em seus olhos.

Ele a levou até onde estavam Emily e Quill Archibald e sentaram-se no cobertor estendido no chão, ficando de frente para Rosalie e Emmett.

Edward aceitou um copo de vinho que um criado ofereceu-lhe e sentou-se num outro cobertor, entre Lauren Merryton e outra moça, que estava acompanhada de um rapaz. Isabella viu o enorme sorriso de satisfação de Lauren, refletindo que a jovem seria muito bonita, se não tivesse os olhos perpetuamente estreitados num trejeito de malícia.

— Se estavam apostando corrida, você perdeu, Isabella — ela comentou com um brilho de ódio nos olhos.

— Estávamos apostando, e ela perdeu — confirmou Edward com uma risadinha.

— Acontece que meu cavalo estava correndo com uma pedra no casco — Isabella defendeu-se. — Além disso, eu ganharia facilmente, se estivesse montando o garanhão.

— Se montasse aquele cavalo, mocinha, agora estaria na cama, talvez gravemente ferida — ele observou, sorrindo.

— Sr. Mesen, eu seria capaz de lidar com Cruzamento Perigoso e ter um desempenho melhor do que o seu — ela replicou.

— Se tem tanta certeza, avise-me, quando quiser uma revanche, que eu montarei um de meus cavalos, e você montará o garanhão.

— Trato feito — ela disse, aceitando o desafio. — Mas terá de ser uma corrida sem obstáculos. Esse animal ainda não sabe saltar.

— Pelo que me lembro, ele saltou várias cercas, hoje — Edward comentou em tom seco. — Mas que seja como você quiser.

— Isabella, você não está abocanhando mais do que pode engolir? — perguntou James, olhando-a com preocupação.

— Claro que não. Vencerei sem dificuldade — ela garantiu, lançando um olhar vingativo para Edward.

— Está planejando usar calça e montar como homem? E estará descalça, para melhor manter-se no lombo do cavalo, quando ficar de pé em cima dele? — Lauren alfinetou maldosamente.

Como se houvessem combinado, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas Isabella ouviu trechos do que a invejosa dizia a Edward. De acordo com aquela horrível criatura, ela fora uma vergonha para o pai, escandalizara a vila, fora uma desmiolada completa.

Os criados começaram a distribuir cestas com frango frio, presunto, pão, queijo e frutas. Isabella decidiu esquecer o veneno destilado por Lauren e aproveitar o que restava do dia. Virou-se para Emily, querendo participar da conversa entre ela e Quill.

— Isabella e eu fizemos uma aposta, quando éramos pequenas — a amiga contava ao marido. — A primeira de nós que se casasse teria de pagar à outra cinco libras, como prêmio de consolação.

— E verdade! — exclamou Isabella. — Eu tinha esquecido.

— Como fui eu quem convenceu Emily a casar-se tão depressa, cumpre a mim pagar o prêmio — disse Quill, piscando jocosamente para Isabella.

— Com certeza — ela concordou. — E espero que Emily deixe que o senhor a convença a fazer muitas outras coisas.

— Também espero — afirmou o barão com tanta ênfase que Isabella desatou a rir.

James inclinou-se para ela, que o fitou, ainda rindo.

— Vai me deixar convencê-la a fazer algumas coisas também? — ele indagou.

Era quase uma declaração, e Isabella ficou tão surpresa que mal podia acreditar que ouvira direito.

— Depende — ela respondeu num murmúrio, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele.

Uma lufada de vento alvoroçou-lhe os cabelos, e ela, num gesto automático, pôs a mão na nuca, procurando o lenço que os prendera.

— É isto que está procurando? — perguntou Edward, tirando o lenço do bolso e entregando-o a ela.

Isabella viu o rosto de James fechar-se numa expressão de desagrado e, com um movimento brusco, arrancou o lenço da mão de Edward. Corou, sabendo que aquele homem insuportável deliberadamente fizera todos perguntarem-se como o lenço fora parar em seu bolso e a tecerem conjeturas sobre o real motivo do atraso dos dois.

A idéia de vingar-se, castigando-o cruelmente, encheu-a de satisfação, e ela imaginou como seria delicioso atravessá-lo com uma espada, ou estourar-lhe a cabeça com um tiro de pistola, ou, ainda, enforcá-lo em uma árvore.

No fim da tarde, quando os últimos amigos partiram, James disse a um dos cavalariços que montasse Khan e o conduzisse de volta para casa, então ajudou Isabella a subir em sua bonita carruagem. Pôs os cavalos em movimento, e pouco depois o veículo percorria a estrada poeirenta. Manejando as rédeas habilmente, ele permanecia em silêncio, parecendo aborrecido.

— James, você está zangado comigo? — Isabella perguntou, temerosa.

— Estou, e você sabe por quê.

Ela sabia e sentia-se dividida entre a preocupação e a alegria. Seria possível que Edward houvesse fornecido a James o impulso de que ele necessitava para declarar-se? Durante todo o dia, James mostrara-se inconfundivelmente ciumento.

Quando chegaram diante da casa dela, ele parou a carruagem e passou um braço pelo encosto do banco.

— Acho que ainda não lhe disse como você está linda.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, surpresa e feliz.

— Virei vê-la amanhã de manhã, às onze horas, para conversarmos sobre isso.

— Sobre como estou linda? — Isabella brincou.

— Não. Sobre o motivo de eu estar zangado.

Ela suspirou.

— Seria melhor falar do outro assunto.

— Você gostaria mais, com certeza — ele concordou com uma risadinha, saltando do carro e virando-se para ajudá-la a descer.

James chegou às onze em ponto, na manhã seguinte. Isabella parou na porta da sala de visitas, quase incapaz de acreditar que ele de fato fora a sua casa só para vê-Ia, realizando seus sonhos de tantos anos! E estava incrivelmente bonito, rindo de algo que Lady Sue dissera.

— Gosto desse rapaz — a tia cochichou ao passar por ela, retirando-se da sala.

O céu estava azul, e uma brisa gentil brincava com os cabelos de James, enquanto ele e Isabella percorriam a estrada campestre, na carruagem confortável, rindo e conversando, parando de vez em quando para admirar um trecho mais bonito da paisagem que se estendia dos dois lados. Algumas árvores já trocavam o verde do verão pelos tons dourados e alaranjados do outono, e para Isabella tudo era magnífico.

James mostrava-se encantador e divertido, tratando-a como se ela fosse uma boneca de frágil porcelana, e não a mesma garota que costumava passar de uma aventura calamitosa para outra. E ela tomava o maior cuidado para não dizer nada que o fizesse lembrar a menina travessa e ousada. Mesmo após tantos anos, ela ainda corava ao lembrar como tentara beijá-lo e pedira-lhe para que a esperasse, na noite em que se despedira dele, antes de partir para a França.

Almoçaram com a mãe de James, e, embora Isabella houvesse repelido a idéia, a princípio, a refeição transcorreu de modo muito agradável.

Após o almoço, atravessaram o gramado, andando até a orla do bosque. Por sugestão de James, Isabella sentou-se no balanço que pendia do galho horizontal de um enorme carvalho.

— Por que você e Mesen demoraram tanto para chegar ao local do piquenique, ontem? — ele perguntou sem nenhum preâmbulo.

Isabella deu de ombros, tentando mostrar-se despreocupada.

— Mesen quis montar o garanhão, e tivemos problemas.

— Acho muito difícil acreditar nisso, Mesen. Tenho cavalgado com Mesen e sei que ele sabe lidar com cavalos muito bem. E o garanhão pareceu-me muito dócil, ontem. Portanto, diga-me o que realmente aconteceu.

— James, pelo amor de Deus! — ela exclamou, quase suplicante. — Você sabe que alguns cavalos são totalmente imprevisíveis e podem causar problemas ao mais experiente cavaleiro.

— Então, se aquele garanhão é tão difícil de controlar, pode me dizer por que concordou em montá-lo, numa corrida contra Mesen?

— Oh, isso... Bem, ele me provocou tanto, que não pude resistir. — Por entre os cílios, ela lançou um olhar para o rosto de James, que mantinha uma expressão séria e duvidosa. O mais aconselhável, então, era mostrar-se ofendida e indignada. — Se quer saber, não suporto aquele homem, e acho horrível você estar me interrogando desse jeito. É injusto, além de impróprio. Inesperadamente, ele sorriu.

— Nunca imaginei que um dia fosse vê-la preocupar-se com o que é próprio ou impróprio. — Sem aviso, puxou-a do balanço para seus braços e murmurou: — Como você é linda!

Isabella prendeu a respiração, pensando tolamente, sem parar: "Ele vai me beijar, ele vai me beijar!" Estava tão nervosa que sentiu um desejo histérico de rir, quando James inclinou a cabeça, mas, ao primeiro toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus, o impulso estúpido desapareceu. Tentou manter as mãos abaixadas, porém, como se tivessem vontade própria, elas subiram, pousando no peito de James. Conteve o impulso de abandonar-se totalmente, com receio de que ele a censurasse, se ela, sem recato, mostrasse toda a profundidade de seus sentimentos.

No entanto, James não lhe permitiu fugir de um envolvimento intenso. Apertou-a nos braços, esmagando-a contra a dureza de seu peito, beijando-a com habilidade, a boca movendo-se com insistência sobre a dela, provocante, mas gentil, então faminta e exigente. Quando finalmente soltou-a, Isabella sentia as pernas fracas. James revelara extrema prática em beijar. Não era à toa que se tornara tão requisitado por todas as moças das redondezas, e esse pensamento deixou-a um tanto triste.

Ele a observava com expressão satisfeita e confiante.

— Você beija muito bem — ela elogiou, esperando parecer bastante competente para poder julgar.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu, deixando transparecer uma certa irritação. — Chegou a essa conclusão baseando-se na vasta experiência que adquiriu na França?

Isabella voltou a sentar-se no balanço, sorriu e não disse nada. Dando impulso com a ponta dos pés, levou o balanço para trás. Na volta, foi agarrada por James, que, pegando-a pela cintura, puxou-a novamente para seus braços.

— Sua menina irritante! — ele disse, rindo. — Se eu não me cuidar, ficarei mais louco por você do que qualquer um daqueles palermas de Paris.

— Eles não eram palermas — ela protestou, um instante antes de os lábios dele encostarem nos seus.

— Ótimo, porque eu odiaria estar em tão má companhia.

O coração de Isabella deu um salto.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou baixinho.

— Quero dizer que já estou louco por você — ele respondeu, beijando-a com sofreguidão.

Duas horas mais tarde, Isabella entrou em casa como se flutuasse, perguntou pela tia e Amun informou que Lady Sue encontrava-se no escritório, com o pai dela e o sr. Mesen.

Ela subiu a escada correndo. Não permitiria que nada, absolutamente nada interferisse em sua felicidade, e ver Edward Mesen certamente teria o poder de estragar aquele momento maravilhoso.

Entrando no quarto, fechou a porta e jogou-se na cama, entregando-se às lembranças daquela tarde adorável.

Lágrimas enchiam os olhos de Lady Sue, quando ela fez uma cortesia rígida ao duque de Cullen, no escritório de Charlie. Com passadas largas e determinadas, Edward saiu do aposento, mas ela continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sentindo o coração apertado num nó de dolorosas emoções.

Charlie afastou a cadeira e levantou-se, saindo detrás da escrivaninha.

— Eu não teria lhe contado tudo, agora, mas o duque achou que você devia saber de nosso trato. Espero não precisar lembrá-la de que prometeu manter segredo sobre tudo o que foi discutido aqui.

Sue encarou o cunhado, as lágrimas represadas apertando- lhe a garganta. Ergueu a mão, como se fosse falar, mas deixou-a pender, continuando calada.

— Devo admitir que não fiquei contente, quando a vi chegar da França com Isabella — Charlie disse. — Mas já que está aqui, talvez possa ser bastante útil. Quero que mostre admiração pelo duque, na frente de Isabella. Ela respeita sua opinião e, quanto mais cedo sentir afeição por ele, melhor para todos nós.

— "Sentir afeição por ele" — Sue repetiu, incrédula. — Isabella odeia o ar que esse homem respira.

— Isso é absurdo. Ela mal o conhece.

— Conhece-o o bastante para desprezá-lo.

— Então, conto com você para fazê-la mudar de opinião.

— Charlie, você é cego? Sua filha está apaixonada por James Sevarin.

— James mal consegue evitar que sua propriedade desmorone. O que poderia oferecer a Isabella? Uma vida de criada?

— De qualquer modo, é uma decisão que cabe a ela tomar.

— Besteira! Cabia a mim tomar uma decisão, e tomei! Deixe-me explicar-lhe uma coisa, senhora. Assinei um contrato redigido pelos advogados do duque de Cullen e recebi cem mil libras. Paguei meus credores e fiz melhorias na propriedade, gastando mais da metade desse dinheiro. Mais _da metade — _Charlie enfa tizou. — Se Isabella se recusar a honrar o contrato, não poderei devolver a quantia que me foi paga, de modo que Edward poderia me acusar de fraude, roubo, sabe Deus mais o quê. Se isso não a preocupa, veja o outro lado da questão. Acha que Isabella seria feliz, casada com Sevarin, enquanto todos, num raio de cento e cinqüenta quilômetros, comentassem o fato de o pai dela estar apodrecendo numa masmorra?

Tendo desfiado seu discurso, marchou para a porta.

— Conto com sua colaboração, pelo bem de Isabella, se não pelo meu — disse antes de sair.

* * *

_E ai Gostaram?_

_Bom o que dizer sobre esse capítulo? Bom eu não sou a favor de nem um tipo de ação como essa! A Bella agiu como uma criança mimada?, Agiu! Agiu com a intensão de machucar o Edward?, Agiu! Quase matou o Edward! Mas vocês acham que ela mereceu isso?_

_Eu gosto dessa Bella ela é forte e determinada, mais vai cegar pra muitas coisas, alías ela já está cega!_

_E esse interesse repentino do James é boa coisa?_

_A unica coisa que posso dizer para vocês sobre o James é que ele não gosta de ninguém, além dele mesmo! E a coitada da Bella via sofrer para caramba!_

_Então meus amores... Boa sexta feira para vocês... E um maravilhoso final de semana para vocês... Comentem que saber o que vocês acharam desse capitulo! Até Sabado se Deus quiser... Que Deus abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias! Robsteijooossssssssss_

_Até Sabado!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Booom Dia Suas Lindasss! Tudo bem com vocês amores? Espero que sim! Mais um capitulo para vocês, hoje com um jantar Beward que promete kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando, no dia seguinte, Isabella soube que Edward jantaria com eles, experimentou o mesmo entusiasmo que sentiria se lhe dissessem que iria assistir ao açoitamento de um condenado. Mas o pai gostava daquele homem e, para não desagradá-lo, ela suportaria sua presença da melhor forma possível.

O jantar teve início às oito horas, com Charlie sentado à cabeceira da longa mesa coberta por uma toalha adamascada e Lady Sue ocupando a cadeira na ponta oposta. Isabella sentou-se diante de Edward e, usando os castiçais de prata no centro da mesa como barreira entre ela e o convidado indesejável, manteve-se em frio silêncio.

Várias vezes, durante a refeição, Edward fez observações acaloradas que, Isabella sabia, eram destinadas a atraí-la para a conversa, mas ela apenas ignorou-as.

Os outros três, no entanto, saíram-se muito bem sem sua participação, pois conversaram animadamente no decorrer da refeição. Assim que os pratos e talheres da sobremesa foram retirados, Isabella pediu licença para retirar-se, alegando um repentino mal-estar. Teve a impressão de ver Edward torcer os lábios com desagrado, mas ao observá-lo viu que ele a fitava com educada preocupação e nada mais.

— Deve ser uma leve indisposição — Charlie disse ao convidado no momento em que ela deixava a sala. — Isabella tem saúde de ferro.

Nas duas semanas seguintes, James foi vê-la todos os dias. A vida dela transformou-se num sonho ininterrupto, perturbado apenas pelas constantes visitas noturnas de Edward, quando ela era obrigada a tolerar sua presença, em atenção ao pai, que apreciava tanto aqueles momentos. Edward fazia de tudo para incluí-la na conversa, mas Isabella mantinha-se fria e distante, embora o tratasse com educação. Era evidente que o comportamento dela agradava ao pai, que devia considerá-lo digno de uma dama, irritava Edward e, por algum motivo incompreensível, preocupava a tia.

Na verdade, Isabella percebera que Sue vinha agindo de maneira muito estranha, nos últimos tempos. Notara que ela escrevia muitas cartas, enviando-as para todas as capitais da Europa por onde Lorde Harry pudesse passar, e que mostrava mudanças bruscas de humor, algo que nunca acontecera antes. Por fim, concluíra que a tia estava com saudade do marido.

— Imagino como deve sentir a falta de tio Harry — disse uma noite, quando se preparavam para jantar pela primeira vez na casa de Edward.

Sue pareceu não ouvir, continuando a ajudá-la a escolher um vestido. Acabaram por retirar do armário um lindo vestido de crepe cor de pêssego, com babados no decote baixo e outros mais largos, na barra.

— Quase morri de saudade de James, enquanto estive na França — prosseguiu Isabella, a voz meio abafada pelo vestido, que Claire passava por sua cabeça. — Por isso sei como deve estar se sentindo.

— Amor de adolescente — resmungou a tia. — O amor parece mais profundo e duradouro, quando as pessoas são jovens e ficam longe do objeto de sua afeição. Mas geralmente, quando estão perto uma da outra, a realidade é bem diferente de seus sonhos e fantasias.

Isabella virou-se bruscamente, atrapalhando Claire, que tentava fechar os botões nas costas do vestido.

— Não pode achar que o que sinto por James é "amor de adolescente"! — protestou. — Foi, um dia, mas não é mais. Vamos nos casar, exatamente como sempre sonhei. E muito em breve.

— James falou em casamento?

Abanando a cabeça, Isabella abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Sue interrompeu-a com um gesto.

— Se ele tivesse a intenção de pedi-la em casamento, já o teria feito, a esta altura. Tempo foi o que não faltou.

— Ele está esperando o momento certo para se declarar — Isabella replicou. — E faz poucas semanas que voltei para casa

— Vocês se conhecem há anos, meu bem — Sue ponderou em tom gentil. — Talvez James goste de cortejar moças bonitas, sem nenhuma intenção séria. Muitos rapazes fazem isso.

Sorrindo, confiante, Isabella plantou um beijo no rosto dela.

— A senhora preocupa-se demais comigo. Mas James me pedirá em casamento, com certeza — afirmou.

Mas, no trajeto para a casa de Edward, enquanto a carruagem sacolejava à sombra dos carvalhos que ladeavam a estrada, o otimismo de Isabella começou a diminuir. Esquecida da tia e do pai, ela ficou brincando com uma longa mecha dos cabelos cacheados, que deixara soltos, caindo nas costas e nos ombros. Haveria a possibilidade de James gostar de ser o acompanhante de qualquer moça das redondezas que fosse a mais requisitada do momento? Isabella sabia que usurpara esse título, tirando-o de Rosalie, mas não sentia a satisfação que um dia julgara que experimentaria, se isso acontecesse.

Os convites para festas e outras reuniões sociais não paravam de chegar, num fluxo bastante lisonjeiro, e, ou James a acompanhava a todas, indo buscá-la em casa, ou ficava junto dela a maior parte do tempo. Na verdade, a única pessoa cuja popularidade rivalizava com a sua era Edward Mesen, e ela o via em todos os lugares aonde ia.

Irritada ao lembrar-se do detestável vizinho, Isabella voltou a pensar em James. Por que ele ainda não se declarara? Por que nunca falara de amor, muito menos de casamento? Ela ainda tentava encontrar respostas para essas perguntas, quando chegaram à casa de Edward.

Um mordomo empertigado abriu a porta, olhando para os três com ar majestoso.

— Boa noite — o homem cumprimentou em tom pomposo. — Meu senhor está a sua espera.

Isabella a princípio ficou espantada com essa atitude altiva, mas logo achou-a divertida, pois o mordomo poderia agir daquela forma se seu patrão fosse um nobre importante, que residisse em uma mansão, não um homem comum que ocupava uma casa que, apesar de grande e confortável, nada tinha de grandiosa. Sue e Charlie tiraram os agasalhos com o auxílio do mordomo, mas Isabella ainda usava a capa, quando Edward entrou no vestíbulo, caminhando diretamente para ela.

— Posso ajudá-la? — ele perguntou educadamente.

— Claro, obrigada — ela respondeu com perfeita polidez.

Jogou o capuz para trás, desatou o laço que prendia a capa de cetim cor de pêssego e deixou que Edward a tirasse. O toque das mãos dele em seus ombros a fez lembrar o modo como ele a tocara, no dia do piquenique, e de sua promessa de que lhe daria muito mais prazer. Asno convencido!

Charlie reteve Sue no vestíbulo por uns instantes, chamando-lhe a atenção para alguns objetos de marfim sobre um aparador, enquanto Edward conduzia Isabella a um aposento que parecia uma combinação de salão de visitas e escritório.

Fogo brilhante dançava na grande lareira, afastando o frio da noite e aumentando a luz fornecïda pelas velas. Os móveis eram poucos, mas luxuosos e elegantes. Um aparador de carvalho, cujo tampo era feito de quadrados de mármore artisticamente incrustados na madeira, corria ao longo de uma das paredes. Sobre o móvel havia dois candelabros de prata, um de cada lado, e; no centro, um esplêndido aparelho de chá do mesmo material, belíssimo, como Isabella nunca vira igual. Amun, seu mordomo, nunca seria capaz de erguer aquela bandeja com as pesadas peças em cima, muito menos carregá-la com dignidade. A idéia de ver o correto criado em apuros a fez sorrir.

— Posso acreditar que esse sorriso significa que sua opinião a meu respeito suavizou-se um pouco? — perguntou Edward em tom sedutor.

Isabella encarou-o.

— Não tenho nenhuma opinião a seu respeito — mentiu.

— Tem, sim, srta. Swan — ele a contradisse, ajudando-a a sentar-se numa grande poltrona de couro cor de vinho.

Então, teve o descaramento de acomodar-se no braço da poltrona, apoiando um cotovelo no encosto, perfeitamente à vontade.

— Se não há lugares para todos sentarem, posso ficar em pé — observou Isabella friamente, fazendo menção de levantar-se.

Edward pôs a mão em seu ombro, indicando-lhe que permanecesse sentada, e ergueu-se.

— Tem língua venenosa, srta. Swan — disse, sorrindo.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu. — E o senhor tem as maneiras de um bárbaro.

Surpreendendo-a, ele atirou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. Ainda rindo, estendeu a mão e afagou o alto da cabeça de Isabella, o que a fez levantar-se, tentando decidir se o esbofeteava ou dava-lhe um pontapé na canela. Sue e Charlie entraram na sala enquanto os dois ainda se olhavam, Edward com expressão de franca admiração, e Isabella carrancuda.

— Bem, vejo que vocês estão tendo uma conversa muito divertida — Charlie comentou com jovial ironia.

Edward sorriu, e Isabella precisou dominar a vontade de rir. O jantar foi um banquete digno de uma mesa real, oferecendo como entrada lagosta ao molho de vinho, mas Isabella não saboreou o prato como deveria, pois sentia-se incomodada, sentada diante de Edward, na ponta oposta à cabeceira, como se fosse a dona da casa. Ele desempenhava o papel de anfitrião com uma elegância natural que ela foi obrigada a admirar, e até mesmo Lady Sue descontraiu-se totalmente durante uma discussão sobre política.

Quando o quinto prato foi servido, Isabella ainda não rompera o silêncio que se impusera, apesar de tudo o que Edward fizera para tirá-la do mutismo. Mas não pôde resistir, quando os demais começaram a falar sobre educação, e entrou na conversa, defendendo calorosamente a idéia de que as mulheres deveriam receber a mesma instrução que os homens.

— Por que uma mulher precisa saber geometria, se vai passar a maior parte do tempo bordando lenços para o marido? — Edward provocou-a.

Isabella acusou-o de ter a mentalidade do avô dela, e ele vingou-se, chamando-a jocosamente de sabichona.

— Sabichona maldita — ela reforçou com um sorriso divertido. — É assim que cavalheiros antiquados como o senhor chamam as mulheres que saibam dizer mais do que três frases.

Ele riu.

— Que frases seriam essas? — perguntou.

— "Sim, meu senhor", "Não, meu senhor" e "Como queira, meu senhor". Acho uma tristeza que as mulheres sejam treinadas, desde o berço, para desempenharem as mesmas funções de um mordomo.

— Também acho — concordou Edward. Antes que Isabella se recuperasse da surpresa, acrescentou: — No entanto, permanece o fato de que, por mais instruída que seja uma mulher, um dia ela terá de submeter-se à autoridade de seu amo e senhor.

— Não necessariamente — replicou Isabella, ignorando os olhares angustiados e admoestadores do pai. — E sabem do que mais? Nunca chamarei um homem de "meu amo e senhor".

— Acha isso direito? — Edward perguntou, zombeteiro.

Charlie não a deixou responder, pois deslanchou repentina mente num monólogo sobre os benefícios da irrigação de campos de cultura, o que a surpreendeu e aborreceu Edward visivelmente, e os dois só voltaram a conversar durante a sobremesa.

— Gostaria de jogar alguma coisa, após o jantar? — perguntou Edward, acrescentando em tom sugestivo: — Um jogo diferente daquele que já jogamos?

— Dardos — respondeu Isabella, sustentando-lhe o olhar.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Não tenho dardos, mas, se tivesse, não me preocuparia em ficar fora de seu alcance, srta. Swan.

— Mesmo sendo apenas uma mulher, tenho excelente pontaria, sr. Mesen.

— Por isso mesmo é que eu não fugiria — ele observou, sorrindo, enquanto erguia o copo num cumprimento.

Isabella aceitou a homenagem, dirigindo a ele um sorriso malicioso.

Observando-a, Edward refletiu que o que mais queria naquele momento era pôr os dois outros convidados porta afora, tomar Isabella nos braços, beijá-la até apagar aquele sorriso travesso de seu rosto e vê-la agarrar-se a ele, amolecida de desejo. Reclinou-se na cadeira, acariciando a haste do copo de vinho, satisfeito porque naquela noite Isabella mostrava-se menos indiferente. O motivo de ela ter se retraído tanto, desde o dia do piquenique, permanecendo fria e distante até momentos antes, era um mistério que ele pretendia decifrar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Dardos, pensou com um sorriso íntimo. Ah, ele devia torcer aquele lindo pescocinho.

Terminada a refeição, um criado levou Charlie e Lady Sue para o salão, mas quando Isabella fez menção de segui-los, Edward impediu-a, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Dardos! Que rapariga sedenta de sangue você é! — ele arreliou.

Isabella corou.

— O jeito que tem de usar as palavras deve causar muita inveja a seus amigos — replicou. — Primeiro, me chamou de fogosa, e agora me chama de rapariga, e nenhum dos termos é muito lisonjeiro. Pode pensar de mim o que quiser, mas daqui por diante guarde sua opinião para si mesmo.

Envergonhada e com sentimento de culpa, pois sabia que merecia que ele se referisse a ela daquela maneira, Isabella tentou livrar o braço, mas foi inútil.

— De que você está falando? Acha que usei aquelas palavras como insulto? — Edward perguntou, vendo o olhar magoado que ela lhe lançou. — Meu Deus! Peço que me perdoe, pequena. Vivi demais em círculos onde é elegante falar com ousadia, onde as mulheres são tão audaciosas quanto os homens, em seus flertes.

Embora ela nunca houvesse feito parte de tais círculos, normalmente formados por gente da nobreza, sabia que suas mulheres tinham uma maneira libertina de falar e de comportar-se, e que muitas até tinham amantes. De súbito, sentiu-se ingênua e simples demais.

— Não foram apenas as palavras... — explicou, hesitante. — Mas no dia do piquenique... O modo como você... — Calou-se por um momento, refletindo que participara entusiasticamente dos beijos ardentes que haviam trocado, então prosseguiu: — Vamos fazer um trato. Você esquece tudo o que eu fiz, eu esqueço tudo o que você fez, e recomeçaremos da estaca zero. Mas terá de me prometer que não tentará me tratar do modo como me tratou naquele dia.

Edward franziu a testa, intrigado.

— Se está falando das lampadas que lhe dei com o chicote...

— Não. Estou falando da outra coisa.

— Do quê? Do modo como a beijei?

Isabella moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, e ele exibiu uma expressão tão atônita que ela começou a rir.

— Não me diga que sou a primeira mulher que não quer ser beijada por você!

Ele deu de ombros.

— Admito que tenho sido mimado por mulheres que apreciam... hã... minhas atenções. Quanto a você, passou tempo de mais rodeada por uns babacas que beijavam a barra de seu vestido, cada um implorando para ser seu amo e senhor.

O sorriso de Isabella foi divertido e autoconfiante.

— Eu já lhe disse que nunca chamarei um homem de "meu amo e senhor". Quando me casar, serei uma boa esposa, cumpridora de seus deveres, mas parceira de meu marido, não sua criada.

Edward fitou-a com ceticismo.

— Uma boa esposa, cumpridora de seus deveres? Desculpe, minha pequena, mas duvido.

Abalada por uma inexplicável sensação de alarme, Isabella desviou o olhar. Era como se ele acreditasse que exercia algum tipo de poder sobre ela. Desde que se encontrara com Edward pela primeira vez à margem do riacho, tivera essa estranha impressão. Talvez fosse por isso que julgava tão importante evitá-lo ou vencê-lo em qualquer disputa.

— Vamos para o salão — ele convidou. — Gostaria de jogar alguma coisa? Cartas? Tudo, menos dardos — disse em tom brincalhão, interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

— Acho que poderíamos jogar cartas. Uíste, por exemplo — Isabella respondeu com mais polidez do que entusiasmo. Entraram no salão, ela olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez arrumado numa mesa diante da lareira e aproximou-se para examiná-lo melhor. — Que lindo!

Dezesseis peças eram douradas, e as outras dezesseis, prateadas. Cada uma tinha a altura de um palmo de Isabella, e quando ela pegou o rei dourado, observando-o à luz do fogo, prendeu a respiração, surpresa. O rosto era o do rei Henrique II as feições tão perfeitamente entalhadas que se tornava óbvio o grande talento artístico de quem criara a peça. Colocando o rei no tabuleiro e erguendo a rainha, ela viu que representava a esposa de Henrique, Eleonora de Aquitânia. Pousando a rainha, pegou o bispo.

— Eu sabia! Tinha de ser Becket — comentou, sorrindo para Edward por cima do ombro. — Pobre Henrique, até num tabuleiro de xadrez a imagem do arcebispo de Canterbury o persegue — observou, recolocando a peça no devido lugar.

— Joga xadrez? — ele perguntou, em tom de surpresa e dúvida.

Parecia tão incrédulo que Isabella decidiu induzi-lo a jogar com ela.

— Não muito bem — respondeu, reprimindo a vontade de rir.

Na verdade, jogava tão bem, que seu tio Harry, cansado de ser derrotado, lamentara o dia em que a ensinara a jogar. Tão bem, que ele convidava colegas do consulado, exímios jogadores, para irem à casa dele e tentar vencê-la.

— Você joga com freqüência? — ela perguntou com falsa inocência. Edward já puxara uma poltrona para perto da mesa.

— Jogo muito raramente — informou, aproximando outra poltrona.

— Ótimo — comentou Isabella, sentando-se. — Significa que não será um jogo muito demorado.

— Planeja acabar comigo, senhorita?

— Com toda a certeza!

O jogo começou, e ela movimentou as primeiras peças segura de si, achando que não teria dificuldade em derrotar Edward, mas sem incorrer no erro de subestimar sua habilidade. No início ele jogou audaciosamente, com rapidez e segurança, mas após quarenta e cinco minutos, começou a ter de pensar muito antes de fazer um movimento.

— Parece que vai cumprir a ameaça — observou, olhando-a com admiração, no momento em que ela capturou uma de suas torres.

— Está sendo mais difícil do que pensei — Isabella concedeu. — Mas há pouco previ três de suas jogadas antecipadamente, e só isso poderia custar-lhe a vitória.

— Peço desculpas por desapontá-la — ele disse, zombeteiro.

— Você adorou me "desapontar", não negue — ela replicou, rindo.

Nesse momento, Charlie levantou-se do sofá e explicou que precisava ir embora, pois estava sendo atormentado por um ataque de gota, e pediu a Edward que levasse Isabella para casa, quando o jogo terminasse. Com essa, pegou Sue pela mão e levou-a consigo, marchando para a porta, sem dar nenhum sinal de que sentia dor.

Isabella ergueu-se depressa.

— Podemos deixar o jogo para uma outra vez — sugeriu, ocultando o desapontamento que sentia por não poder continuar jogando.

— Nem pensar! — exclamou o pai, voltando da porta. Deu-lhe um beijo desajeitado na testa e empurrou-a de volta para a poltrona. — Não há nenhum mal em vocês dois continuarem o jogo. Afinal, não ficarão sozinhos, a casa está cheia de criados.

Como já fora muito criticada, anos atrás, Isabella não tinha a menor vontade de despertar a maledicência da vizinhança só pelo capricho de terminar um jogo de xadrez.

— Não, papai, não quero ficar.

Como não podia levantar-se, porque o pai mantinha a mão em seu ombro, segurando-a na poltrona, olhou suplicante para a tia, que deu de ombros num gesto de desamparo.

— Acredito que se lembrará de comportar-se como um cavalheiro, Sr. Mesen — disse por fim, olhando com ar sério para Edward.

— Será tratada com todo o respeito e afeto que sinto por você — ele garantiu em tom de tolerante divertimento.

Charlie e Sue partiram, e o jogo continuou, terminando em empate. Isabella, que nos primeiros instantes a sós com Edward sentira-se pouco à vontade, esqueceu tudo. Quando a segunda partida começou, tudo o que ela desejava era jogar bem e derrotar o oponente.

Com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, o queixo aninhado em uma das mãos, observou Edward erguer o cavalo.

— Lance imprudente — avisou.

Ele dirigiu-lhe um sorriso malicioso e, ignorando o aviso, moveu o cavalo.

— Não está em posição de dar conselhos, depois de sua última jogada, muito ruim.

— Não diga que não avisei — ela disse, batendo com a unha num quadro vazio, enquanto refletia sobre o movimento do cavalo dele.

Inclinando-se para a frente, moveu a torre e voltou a pousar o queixo na mão. Sem perceber, sempre que se debruçava sobre o tabuleiro oferecia a Edward uma excitante visão da parte superior dos seios, e ele estava achando cada vez mais difícil concentrar-se no jogo. Isabella livrara-se dos sapatos e puxara as pernas para o assento da poltrona, ajeitando-se mais confortavelmente. Os luxuriantes cabelos cascateavam pelos ombros, os olhos chocolates brilhavam de malícia, e ela estava tão linda que ele precisava combater impulso de afastar a mesa, puxá-la para seu colo e deixar as mãos deliciarem-se nas curvas generosas do corpo sensual.

Isabella conseguia ser, ao mesmo tempo, uma mulher tentadora uma menina inocente, um conjunto interessante de contrastes. No decorrer da noite, ela o tratara com frio desdém, raiva indisfarcada, rebeldia tempestuosa, mas agora exibia uma graciosa impertinência uma ousadia que ele achava profundamente excitantes. Além de tudo, jogava xadrez com uma perícia assombrosa.

Embalada pelo clima de descontraída afabilidade, Isabella ergueu os olhos para ele com um sorriso radiante.

— Está pensando no próximo movimento, ou arrependendo-se do anterior, meu senhor?

Edward deu uma risadinha.

— Você é a mesma moça que afirmou que nunca chamaria um homem de "meu senhor"?

— Só fiz isso para distraí-lo do jogo, para que esquecesse a estratégia que pretendia aplicar — ela informou. — E então? Não vai responder a minha pergunta?

Ele colocou o rei numa posição de ataque totalmente inesperada.

— Para ser franco, eu me perguntava por que estou jogando xadrez com uma mulher — disse. — Todo mundo sabe que este é um jogo que exige lógica masculina.

— Seu convencido! — Isabella exclamou, rindo, protegendo bispo do ataque do rei dele. — Pois eu me pergunto por que desperdiço minha habilidade com um oponente tão fraco.

Uma hora mais tarde, inclinada sobre o tabuleiro, observava o resultado de sua estratégia. Mais três lances, talvez quatro, e a vitória seria dela.

— Que perversidade a sua, colocar-me numa situação tão difícil — reclamou, sorrindo para si mesma ao ver que ele executava movimento que ela previra.

— Acha que me colocou numa armadilha? — ele perguntou.

Então, enquanto Isabella decidia que peça mover e como, fez um gesto para o criado que se mantinha imóvel junto à porta desde a partida de Charlie e Sue. Em resposta ao silencioso comando, o homem foi até uma mesa onde havia todos os utensílios para o preparo de drinques e verteu conhaque num dos copos de cristal. Olhou para o duque, obviamente esperando instruções quanto à bebida que serviria a Isabella. Edward ergueu dois dedos, indicando que ambos tomariam conhaque.

O criado arrumou os copos numa bandeja de prata, que levou para uma mesinha ao lado da mesa de xadrez. A um gesto de seu senhor, fez uma curvatura e retirou-se da sala, fechando a porta.

Isabella parecia não perceber nada do que se passava a sua volta, pois ergueu os olhos, surpresa, quando Edward ofereceu- lhe um dos copos. Pela cor da bebida notou que não se tratava de vinho, o que a levou a olhar com suspeita para o copo e, então, para Edward.

Olhando-a com ar de tranqüilo divertimento, ele sorriu.

— No jantar, você argumentou tão ardorosamente contra as restrições impostas às mulheres pela sociedade, que presumi que gostaria de tomar a mesma coisa que eu.

Ele era, de fato, o homem mais provocante do mundo inteiro, instigando-a daquele jeito, pensou Isabella, sorrindo. Determinada a prolongar a situação o mais que pudesse, aspirou o aroma pungente que emanava do copo. Era a bebida preferida de seu tio Harry.

— Conhaque — identificou, premiando Edward com um am plo sorriso. — Perfeito para acompanhar um charuto, não?

— Com certeza — ele concordou, sério.

Estendendo a mão para a mesinha ao lado, pegou uma caixa de metal esmaltado e ofereceu-a a Isabella, erguendo a tampa para exibir vários tipos de charutos.

Foi um gesto tão exageradamente displicente que ela precisou esforçar-se para manter-se impassível. Mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o riso, examinou os charutos. O que Edward faria, se ela pegasse um? Certamente o acenderia, refletiu, rindo intimamente.

— Posso sugerir que escolha o mais longo, à esquerda da caixa? — ele perguntou.

Isabella reclinou-se na poltrona, quase explodindo de vontade de rir.

— Ou será que você prefere uma pitada de rapé? — ele indagou, solícito, e ela não se conteve mais, desatando em um riso. — Sempre tenho um pouco à mão, para convidados exigentes, como Isabella Swan.

— Você é impossível! — ela exclamou.

Quando conseguiu parar de rir, ergueu o copo e, sob o olhar malicioso de Edward, experimentou o conhaque desajeitadamente. O líquido traçou uma trilha de fogo da boca ao estômago, mas o segundo e o terceiro goles não foram tão terríveis, e, após mais alguns, ela declarou que conhaque era uma daquelas coisas pelas quais tornava-se preciso adquirir o gosto. Não demorou muito para que começasse a sentir um calor estranho e gostoso percorrer-lhe o corpo, e ela pós o copo de lado, imaginando quais seriam os efeitos de alguns pequenos goles.

— Quem ensinou você a jogar xadrez? — Edward quis saber.

— Meu tio — Isabella respondeu, pegando o rei e admirando mais uma vez a beleza daquela verdadeira obra de arte.

— Se não fosse absurdo, eu diria que essas peças são feitas realmente de ouro e prata.

— Se não fosse absurdo, eu diria que você quer escapar de minha Inteligente armadilha, colocando seu rei num lugar mais seguro do Tabuleiro — ele replicou, sorrindo, enquanto tirava o rei da mão de Isabella, antes que ela percebesse que era de ouro maciço.

— Escapar?! Lugar mais seguro? Do que está falando? Meu rei não está correndo perigo!

Edward esboçou um sorriso de travessa maldade, enquanto movia o bispo para uma posição de ataque.

— Xeque — avisou.

— Xeque? — Isabella repetiu, incrédula, fixando o olhar no tabuleiro.

Estava mesmo em xeque! E, fosse qual fosse o movimento que fizesse, uma peça adversária atacaria seu rei. Seria xeque-mate. Fitou Edward, e ele deliciou-se com a admiração que viu no rosto lindo.

— Seu patife ardiloso, traiçoeiro, malvado — ela insultou em tom suave e respeitoso.

Captando o contraste entre a voz dela e as palavras ofensivas, Edward atirou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Esses elogios aquecem meu coração — comentou, ainda rindo.

— Você não tem coração — reclamou Isabella, sorrindo. — Se tivesse, não atrairia uma pobre mulher indefesa para um jogo em que é mestre.

— Foi _você_ quem me atraiu — ele a lembrou. — E agora, vamos acabar o jogo, ou pretende parar, negando-me um momento de triunfo?

— Você venceu — ela declarou, bem-humorada. — Eu me rendo.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio.

— Era o que eu esperava que fizesse — Edward disse baixinho.

Desabotoou a casaca azul-escura, reclinou-se na poltrona e, virando a cabeça, ficou olhando para o fogo.

Isabella observou-o disfarçadamente, enquanto tomava mais um gole de conhaque. Sentado daquele jeito, ele parecia fazer parte de um quadro, cujo pintor poderia chamar de "cavalheiro em momento de descontração". No entanto, ela experimentava a sensação de que sob aquela aparência tranqüila existia uma força vigorosa, cuidadosamente contida, mas à espera, pronta para manifestar-se. Sentia que, se cometesse um deslize, aquela força se ergueria, voltando-se contra ela. Que tolice, pensou, acusando-se de fantasiosa.

— Preciso ir embora — disse após alguns momentos. — Já devia ter ido há muito tempo.

Ele desviou o olhar do fogo, pousando-o no rosto dela.

— Não deixarei que se vá, antes de ouvi-Ia rir outra vez.

Isabella abanou a cabeça.

— Eu não ria tanto desde o concerto de primavera de que participei, quanto tinha doze anos.

Quando percebeu que ela não ia estender-se sobre o assunto, Edward decidiu incentivá-la a continuar.

— Como parece relutante em me contar a história, acho que tenho o direito de exigir que conte, como prêmio por minha vitória no xadrez.

— Primeiro me atrai para o jogo, depois me derrota, e ainda exige um prêmio! — Isabella reprovou, sorrindo. — Não tem misericórdia?

— Nem um pouco. Vamos, comece a contar.

— Tudo bem — ela concedeu. — Mas só porque não quero fagar ainda mais sua vaidade, implorando para que desista do prêmio. Aconteceu há muitos anos, no entanto parece que foi ontem. O Sr. Twittsworthy, o professor de música da vila, decidiu que precisávamos apresentar um recital de primavera. As quinze meninas que estudavam com ele deveriam exibir seus talentos, tocando ou cantando alguma coisa.

A mais talentosa de nós era Rosalie Ashton, de modo que o professor deu aos pais dela a honra de oferecer a casa para a apresentação. Eu nem queria ir, muito menos participar, mas...

— Mas Twittsworthy insistiu para que fosse, ou o recital seria um fracasso — Edward conjeturou, interrompendo-a.

— Céus, não! Ele adoraria, se eu não fosse. Costumava dizer que seus olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam, toda vez que ele me ouvia tocar as lições de piano, porque os sons que eu produzia eram tão agressivos aos ouvidos que o faziam chorar.

Edward sentiu uma raiva enorme e inexplicável do professor de música.

— Ele devia ser um idiota.

— Era, de fato — Isabella concordou com um breve sorriso. — Se não fosse, perceberia que eu punha pimenta na caixa de rapé para visitas, sempre que ele ia me dar aulas. Bem, no dia do recital discuti com meu pai, dizendo que não queria e não precisava ir, implorei, mas foi inútil. Acho que no fim ele teria concordado comigo, se eu não tivesse a malfadada inspiração de mandar-lhe um bilhete por Claire.

— O que você escreveu no bilhete? — perguntou Edward, olhando-a por cima da borda do copo que levara aos lábios.

— Escrevi que estava acamada, com um ataque de cólera, mas que ele podia ir ao recital e pedir a todos os presentes que orassem por minha recuperação.

Edward começou a rir, e Isabella olhou-o com ar severo.

— Ainda não cheguei à parte engraçada, Sr. Mesen. — Ela esperou que ele parasse de rir, então prosseguiu: — Papai gritou com a pobre criada, acusando-a de não ter me ensinado a sentir respeito pela verdade. Claire enfiou-me em meu melhor vestido, curto demais, porque eu crescera, e como eu dissera que não iria ao recital, ela não baixara a barra. Em seguida, meu pai praticamente jogou-me na carruagem.

Fez uma pausa, sorrindo.

— Claro, eu não decorara minha peça musical, o que não era de admirar, porque detestava tocar piano, e pedi a papai para me deixar ir buscar a partitura, mas ele estava zangado demais para me dar ouvidos — continuou. — A vizinhança toda estava reunida no salão de música dos Ashton. Rosalie tocou como um anjo, e a apresentação de Lauren Merryton foi julgada muito boa. Eu seria a última.

Isabella calou-se, pensativa. Por um momento, viu-se novamente sentada na terceira fileira do salão, logo atrás de James, que mantivera os olhos fixos no lindo perfil de Rosalie e que fora o primeiro a se levantar para aplaudir, quando ela acabara de tocar a peça. Isabella ficara puxando o vestido cor-de-rosa para baixo, amaldiçoando seu corpo desajeitado, que parecia só ter braços, pernas, joelhos e cotovelos salientes.

— Você foi à última a tocar — Edward disse, tirando-a das dolorosas recordações. — E, mesmo sem a partitura, tocou tão bem que todos aplaudiram e pediram bis.

— A reação da platéia foi muito mais silenciosa — ela corrigiu com voz alegre.

Apesar da maneira leve como Isabella contou a história, Edward achou-a mais triste do que engraçada. Naquele momento, ele teria alegremente estrangulado todos aqueles idiotas que a haviam embaraçado, desde o professor de música até o pai dela. Estranha ternura brotou-lhe no íntimo, despertando o desejo de proteger Isabella. Ele levou o copo aos lábios, surpreso e perturbado pelas próprias emoções.

Receando que ele sentisse pena dela, Isabella sorriu, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão..

— Só contei isso para criar o cenário da história — informou. — O fato hilariante aconteceu depois, quando todos tomavam lanche, sentados ao redor de uma longa mesa armada no jardim. Dariam um prêmio à menina que fosse considerada a melhor musicista do recital, e todos sabiam que Rosalie seria a escolhida. Infelizmente o prêmio desapareceu, e começaram a dizer que alguém o escondera na árvore mais alta.

Edward observou-a com divertida curiosidade.

— Você escondeu o prêmio na árvore? — perguntou.

Isabella corou.

— Não, mas fui eu que espalhei o boato de que alguém fizera isso. Estavam todos comendo, quando, de repente, Rosalie despencou da árvore, caindo como uma pedra em cima da mesa. Ela parecia um enfeite, cheia de babados brancos e cor-de-rosa, no meio de pratos de sanduíches e pudins, e achei tão engraçado que comecei a rir.

Sorrindo ao recordar a cena, Isabella também lembrou-se do olhar feroz que James lhe lançara, enquanto corria em socorro de Rosalie.

— Então, ao vê-Ia rir, os adultos presumiram que fora você que escondera o prêmio na árvore?

— Oh, não, estavam todos muito ocupados, tirando Rosalie de cima da comida, para perceberem que eu me matava de rir. Mas Emmett Redfern percebeu e me culpou pelo acontecido, inclusive porque eu subia numa árvore muito mais depressa do que qualquer menino, até mesmo ele, que era endiabrado. Ameaçou socar minhas orelhas diante de todos, mas Lauren Merryton disse que o que eu merecia era levar uma surra de meu pai.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Nada — respondeu Isabella, e seu riso fez Edward pensar em sinetas de prata tocadas pelo vento. — Emmett estava furioso demais para esperar até que meu pai me castigasse. Fechou o punho e avançou para mim. Abaixei-me no último instante, e o soco atingiu Lauren. Oh, Deus! Nunca vou esquecer a expressão de Emmett, quando ele viu Lauren cair e rolar na grama. Ela ficou com o olho mais roxo que já vi.

Os olhares sorridentes dos dois cruzaram-se por cima da mesa de xadrez, e o silêncio leve só era quebrado pelo crepitar do fogo na lareira. Edward pousou o copo, e Isabella ficou apreensiva, quando o viu levantar-se. Lançando um olhar para a porta perto da qual um criado estivera parado, notou que o homem desaparecera.

— Preciso ir imediatamente — disse, erguendo-se. — Já é terrivelmente tarde.

Edward aproximou-se dela.

— Muito obrigado pela noite mais adorável de toda minha vida — disse com voz aveludada.

Isabella viu o brilho diferente nos olhos dele, sentindo o coração disparar, alarmado.

— Por favor, não fique tão perto assim — pediu num murmúrio. — Eu me sinto como um coelho prestes a ser abocanhado por uma raposa.

— Não poderei beijá-la, se ficar no outro lado da sala, minha pequena — ele observou em tom sedutor.

— Não me chame de "minha pequena" e não me beije. Mal acabei de perdoá-lo pelo que me fez na beira do riacho.

— Acho que vai ter de me perdoar outra vez, então.

— Não conte com isso — ela avisou, enquanto ele a puxava para seus braços. — Eu nunca perdoarei.

— Uma possibilidade aterrorizante, mas vou correr o risco — ele murmurou com voz enrouquecida, apossando-se dos lábios dela.

Isabella experimentou uma espécie de choque ao sentir o contato da boca firme, enquanto Edward deslizava as mãos por suas costas, comprimindo-a contra a dureza de seu corpo. Ele a beijou com exigência, de modo insistente, e quando ela entreabriu os lábios trêmulos, vencida, introduziu a língua ousadamente, intensificando o abraço, como se fosse esmagar o corpo delicado contra o seu. Sentindo as investidas ritmadas da língua dele em sua boca, Isabella sentiu-se envolver por um torvelinho de sensações. Seu corpo vibrava, estranhamente vivo, despertado pelo beijo, pelas carícias das mãos fortes, pelo contato das coxas unidas. Ela se entregou às exigências da excitação que a empolgava, e a mente perdeu a lucidez. Quanto mais os beijos tornavam-se ardentes, mais ela se sentia como se estivesse sendo desintegrada. Era como se fosse duas pessoas, uma quente e receptiva, outra fria e paralisada de medo.

Quando Edward finalmente ergueu a cabeça, ela pousou a testa em seu peito, espalmando as mãos na brancura da camisa engomada. Ficou parada, numa espécie de desorientação, furiosa consigo mesma e com ele.

— Posso implorar que me perdoe, pequena? — ele arreliou erguendo o queixo dela com um dedo. — Ou devo esperar mais um pouco?

Isabella fixou os olhos chocolates nos dele.

— Acho que deve esperar — respondeu com uma risadinha contrafeita.

Beijando-a na testa, Edward afastou-se, saindo da sala. Voltou pouco depois, trazendo a capa de cetim, que colocou ao redor dos ombros dela.

— Está com frio? — perguntou, sentindo-a estremecer sob o toque de suas mãos.

Abraçou-a por trás, e Isabella não conseguiu emitir um único som, tal o aperto que sentia na garganta. Estava envergonhada, confusa, furiosa, detestando a si mesma.

— Será que a deixei sem fala? — ele provocou, falando com a boca encostada nos cabelos dela.

— Por favor, me solte — Isabella pediu num murmúrio estrangulado.

Edward não tentou mais conversar, até que pararam diante da casa de Charlie e Isabella abriu a porta da carruagem para sair.

— Quero conversar com você — ele disse em tom impaciente, segurando-a pelo braço. — Há certas coisas entre nós que precisam ser esclarecidas.

— Agora, não — ela respondeu. — Um outro dia, talvez.

Ficou acordada até o alvorecer, tentando decifrar as emoções tubulentas e consumidoras que Edward tinha o poder de despertar em seu íntimo. Precisava entender por quê, quando ele a tomava nos braços e a beijava, ela se esquecia de todos os planos e sonhos a respeito de James, e até perdia o senso de decência e honra.

Mas, dali para a frente, evitaria escrupulosamente ficar sozinha com ele. Todos os encontros dos dois seriam breves, impessoais... e em público. Seu erro, que nunca mais se repetiria, fora apreciar tanto a companhia dele naquela noite, deixar-se desarmar por seu encanto, considerá-lo um amigo.

Amigo!, Pensou com amargura, rolando de costas e fixando o olhar no dossel da cama. Uma jibóia ofereceria amizade mais confiável. Aquele libertino seria capaz de tentar seduzir uma santa dentro de uma igreja. Com certeza era daqueles que fariam qualquer coisa pelo prazer de uma nova conquista. Quanto mais era obrigado a esforçar-se, quanto mais a presa lhe fugia, mais ele parecia gostar.

E agora Isabella sabia, sem a menor dúvida, de que a presa do momento era ela. Edward queria seduzi-la, desonrá-la, e nada o faria parar de tentar. Pelo bem dela, e pelo de James, quanto antes o noivado dos dois fosse anunciado, melhor, porque nem mesmo Edward Mesen ousaria perseguir uma mulher prometida a outro homem. Principalmente um homem que, todos sabiam, era exímio atirador!

* * *

_Gostaram?_

_O nosso Edward vai ter um trabalho e tanto para conseguir conquistar a fera!_

_Estou postando pelo celular a caminho da igreja para dar catequese... Bom Sabado para vocês amores... fiquem com Deus... Até Domingo! Robsteijoooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Boa Noiteee meus amoressss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Bom estive sumida, mais com a aproximação do enem estou uma pilha de nervos kkkk, e para ajudar me deu crises de enxaqueca, então não consigo ficar muito tempo olhando para a tela do pc... E para compensar pelos dias que não postei, vou postar 40 paginas, ou seja, 4 capítulos em 1, então aproveitem... Porque hoje teremos uma festa, um pedido de casamento, e a descoberta de toda a verdade... Se preparem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella alisou os cabelos para trás, atando-os com uma fita de veludo verde, e deu uma última olhada no vestido de lã da mesma cor, com babados brancos no decote rente ao pescoço e nos punhos. À noite tumultuada deixara-a com olheiras, mas, a não ser por isso, ela estava com a costumeira aparência de menina. Afastando-se do espelho, refletiu que não era uma menina, mas uma mulher que planejava enganar um homem para forçá-lo a declarar seu amor. Naquele mesmo dia.

Revisando mentalmente sua estratégia, desceu para a sala de visitas, onde James encontrava-se a sua espera. Ela o faria acreditar que voltaria para Paris com tia Sue, quando tio Harry fosse buscá-la, e se isso não obrigasse James a pedi-la em casamento, nada mais obrigaria.

Na porta da sala, hesitou. James estava tão lindo que ela sentiu-se fortemente tentada a esquecer o decoro e propor audaciosamente que se casassem. Mas conteve-se.

— O dia está lindo! — comentou, entrando no aposento. — Vamos passear no jardim?

No instante em que chegaram ao abrigo da cerca-viva bem aparada que cercava os canteiros onde floresciam as últimas rosas, James tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a.

— Estou tentando me redimir da negligência com que a tratei durante anos — ele disse depois, em tom brincalhão.

Era exatamente o tipo de abertura de que Isabella necessitava. Ela recuou, olhando-o com um sorriso.

— Então, precisa apressar-se, porque foram muitos anos, e você terá apenas algumas semanas para redimir-se.

— Como assim, "apenas algumas semanas"?

— Vou para a França com meus tios — Isabella explicou, quase suspirando de alívio, quando viu a expressão alarmada no rosto dele.

— Para a França? —- James exclamou. — Mas pensei que você houvesse voltado para ficar.

— Tenho um lar em Paris também — ela comentou. — Talvez a casa de meus tios seja mais meu lar do que a de meu pai. Sentiu culpa ao notar como James ficara perturbado, mas refletiu que ele devia saber que bastaria pedi-Ia em casamento para evitar a separação.

— Mas seu pai mora aqui — ele argumentou. — Eu moro aqui. Isso não significa nada para você?

— Claro que significa — ela afirmou, virando-lhe as costas e fingindo que admirava uma rosa vermelha.

James podia simplesmente dizer: "Case-se comigo". Por que não dizia?

— Não pode ir embora — ele declarou em tom rouco. — Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

O coração de Isabella quase parou, então começou a bater com violência. Ela ansiava por atirar-se nos braços de James, mas era cedo demais, ainda. A declaração fora morna, indecisa. Recomeçando a andar, ela olhou-o por cima do ombro com ar coquete.

— Espero que me escreva, quando tiver certeza — disse.

— Ah, não, não fuja! — James riu e pegou-a pelo braço, puxando-a de volta. — Agora me diga, srta. Swan, se me ama, ou não.

Isabella sufocou o desejo de lhe dizer que o amava e amaria por toda a eternidade.

— Acho que sim — respondeu, sorrindo.

Mas James, em vez de dar continuidade ao assunto, como ela esperara, soltou-a, e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão distante, fechada.

— Tenho uma porção de coisas para fazer ainda hoje — ele informou friamente.

Surpresa e desesperada, Isabella percebeu que aquilo era uma despedida, e teve a horrível, humilhante impressão de que James descobrira que ela mentira para manipulá-lo, para tentar forçá-lo a tomar uma decisão.

Voltaram para a frente da casa, onde a elegante carruagem dele encontrava-se à espera. James ergueu a mão de Isabella e levou-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo formal na ponta dos dedos, então começou a afastar-se. Deu dois passos e virou-se para encará-la.

— Quantos outros rivais eu tenho, além de Mesen? — perguntou.

— Quantos você gostaria de ter? — ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

James estreitou os olhos, abrindo a boca como se fosse responder, mas obviamente mudou de idéia, porque girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

O sorriso de Isabella desapareceu. Sentindo-se totalmente infeliz, observou James descer os degraus, as batidas pesadas do coração marcando cada larga passada que ele dava. Ela o forçara a revelar suas intenções e descobrira quais eram. Ele pretendia namorá-la um pouco, nada mais. Não a quisera anos atrás, não a queria agora.

Parando ao lado da carruagem, James tirou as rédeas da mão do cavalariço que as estivera segurando, mas continuou no mesmo lugar. Imóvel, de costas para Isabella, parecia perdido em reflexões.

Em angustiado silêncio, com medo de ter esperança, mas incapaz de não tê-la, ela o viu virar-se e olhá-la... então entregar as rédeas ao rapaz e começar a subir a escadaria. As pernas tremiam tanto que ameaçavam não sustentá-la.

— Srta. Swan, acabei de descobrir que só tenho duas alternativas no que se refere a nós dois — James disse em tom brincalhão, quando a alcançou. — Ou me livro do tormento que me aflige, afastando-me definitivamente, ou o prolongo, casando-me com você.

Olhando para os maliciosos olhos azuis, Isabella percebeu que ele já fizera sua escolha. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, tal sua emoção.

— Você sabe que jamais se perdoaria, se escolhesse o caminho dos covardes — disse com lágrimas na voz.

James começou a rir e abriu os braços. Isabella atirou-se neles, rindo e chorando. Encostou o rosto no peito largo, ouvindo as batidas fortes e ritmadas do coração, deliciando-se no abrigo dos braços que a seguravam possessivamente.

Sentia-se protegida contra tudo, e grata, porque James acabara de lhe dar seu amor, o mais precioso dos presentes. Tão grata, que seria capaz de ajoelhar-se para agradecer. James a amava, queria casar-se com ela, e isso era uma prova real de que ela se modificara completamente nos anos em que vivera na França. Não era apenas uma jovem bem-vestida, uma imitação de mulher refinada, como temera. Era uma verdadeira dama, merecia o amor de James. Os habitantes da vila não mais zombariam dela, criticando-a pelo modo como o perseguira. Ao contrário, diriam que James sempre gostara de Isabella Swan, que simplesmente estivera à espera de que ela se tornasse adulta. O pai e todas as outras pessoas, cuja aprovação fora tão importante para ela, agora a aceitariam e lhe dariam o afeto tão desejado.

— Vamos procurar seu pai — James sugeriu.

Isabella, imersa em sua felicidade, encarou-o, confusa.

— Por quê?

— Porque desejo acabar logo com todas as formalidades e não posso pedir a sua tia que me conceda sua mão, embora eu preferisse falar com ela, se isso fosse possível.

— Amun, onde está meu pai? — Isabella perguntou ao mordomo, assim que entraram em casa.

— A caminho de Londres, senhorita — o homem informou. — Partiu há meia hora.

— Londres?! Mas ele não ia amanhã? Por que decidiu ir hoje? Quando vai voltar?

O mordomo, que sempre sabia tudo, admitiu não ter respostas para aquelas perguntas.

Isabella observou-o afastar-se pelo corredor, as abas da casaca agitando-se comicamente, mas daquela vez não achou graça, pois a decepção obscurecera sua alegria.

James tinha a aparência de um homem que não sabia se estava desapontado, ou imensamente aliviado por ter escapado de uma tarefa desagradável.

— Quando acha que ele vai voltar? — perguntou.

— Deve ficar em Londres uns cinco dias, como sempre acontece, quando ele viaja para lá — respondeu Isabella, desanimada. — Espero que volte a tempo para a festa-surpresa que oferecemos para comemorar o aniversário dele, no sábado. Já expedimos os convites para os parentes e amigos que moram um pouco longe daqui. A menos que papai chegue algumas horas antes da festa, você só poderá falar com ele no dia seguinte.

—- Não será possível — James declarou, pensativo. — Estou querendo comprar dois cavalos Ainsley, maravilhosos, que você vai adorar, e, para chegar a tempo para o leilão, em Hampton Park terei de partir no sábado.

— Quanto tempo ficará fora? — indagou Isabella, disfarçando o desapontamento que sentia.

— Nove, dez dias, no máximo.

— Uma eternidade — ela se lamentou.

James tomou-a nos braços.

— Para provar a seriedade de minhas intenções, partirei o mais tarde possível, no sábado, de modo a poder falar com seu pai, se ele chegar. Faltam apenas cinco dias — consolou. — E participarei da festa, isto é, se for convidado.

Isabella sorriu.

— É claro que será.

— Se, por acaso, eu não puder falar com seu pai no sábado, você pode dizer-lhe, depois da festa, que pedirei sua mão, quando voltar. Ainda pareço um homem que deseja escapar dos laços do matrimônio? — James gracejou, sorrindo.

Depois que ele se foi, Isabella pensou em contar à tia o que acontecera, mas acabou por decidir-se contra a idéia. Queria guardar sua alegria só para si, por mais algum tempo, e, um pouco supersticiosa, achava que não seria bom falar de seu próximo compromisso antes de James fazer o pedido. Além disso, certamente o pai voltaria cedo, no sábado, James falaria com ele, e anunciariam o noivado durante a festa.

Sentindo-se muito mais animada, Isabella foi reunir-se a Sue, para o almoço.

Como de hábito, Edward lia a correspondência enquanto almoçava. Além dos usuais convites e documentos, recebera cartas, inclusive uma da mãe e outra do irmão. Sorrindo, pensou na surpresa que a mãe teria, quando ele contasse que finalmente ia casar-se e dar-lhe os netos que ela tanto queria. Com uma risadinha, decidiu que teria meia dúzia de filhos, todos com os olhos chocolates de Isabella.

Ainda sorria, quando assinou a conta enviada pelo joalheiro de Londres, de quem comprara a esmeralda que Isabella usara na festa para comemorar sua volta para casa. Então, começou a ler a longa carta enviada por seu secretário, na qual o homem pedia instruções sobre como proceder em relação a diversos assuntos, desde a concessão de uma pensão a uma antiga família de criados até a venda de um grande lote de ações de uma empresa de navegação. Abaixo de cada pergunta, escreveu instruções precisas e detalhadas.

Em dado momento, o mordomo apareceu na porta e pigarreou discretamente.

— O Sr. Swan deseja vê-lo, senhor — informou, quando Edward olhou-o. — Disse que o senhor estava almoçando, mas ele insistiu, explicando que se trata de assunto urgente.

— Muito bem, mande-o entrar — o duque concedeu com um suspiro de irritação.

Com Isabella, tinha toda a paciência do mundo, mas nenhuma com o futuro sogro. Na verdade, apenas tolerava-o.

— Eu precisava falar com você antes de ir para Londres — disse Charlie ao entrar na sala. Aproximou-se da mesa e ocupou uma cadeira na frente de Edward. — Estamos com um problema enorme nas mãos, e as coisas ficarão ainda piores, se não fizermos algo imediatamente.

Com um gesto, o duque dispensou o criado que estivera ser vindo-lhe o almoço e esperou que ele saísse e fechasse a porta. Então, dirigiu um olhar impassível para o indesejado visitante.

— O que estava dizendo, Charlie?

— Surgiu uma complicação. James Sevarin. Ele estava com Isabella, quando saí.

— Já conversamos sobre isso. Não estou preocupado com Sevarin — Edward disse, impaciente.

— Pois acho bom começar a se preocupar — Charlie avisou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo aflito e furioso. — Quando tinha quinze anos, Isabella enfiou na cabeça que ia tirar James Sevarin da menina dos Ashton, e agora, cinco anos depois, continua com a mesma idéia. E vai conseguir. Ouça o que estou dizendo. Aquele pobre coitado acabará pedindo-a em casamento, sabe Deus por quê, pois ela o deixará louco, como deixa a mim.

— Supondo que tenha razão, só posso aplaudir o bom gosto do "pobre coitado" — declarou Edward em tom divertido. — No entanto, já lhe disse mais de uma vez que posso lidar com Isabella e...

— Não, não pode! — exclamou Charlie. — Pensa que sim, mas não a conhece tão bem quanto eu. Diabos, ela é teimosa, sempre foi, só faz o que quer. Quando decide uma coisa, como essa de fazer James Sevarin pedi-Ia em casamento, não sossega até conseguir.

Tirando um lenço do bolso, usou-o para enxugar o suor de nervosismo que lhe brotara na testa.

— Pode ser que, depois de obrigar James a fazer o pedido, ela se dê por satisfeita e o dispense, esquecendo toda essa história — prosseguiu, então fez uma pausa, antes de acrescentar em tom sombrio: — Por outro lado, se decidir casar-se mesmo com ele, você, para tê-la como esposa, terá de arrastá-la até o altar, com a pequena leoa esperneando e lutando o caminho todo. Entende o que quero dizer?

Edward fitou-o, nada abalado.

— Perfeitamente.

— Ótimo. Então, o único jeito de evitar que Sevarin faça o pedido é contar a ele que Isabella é sua noiva desde julho. Conte a ela também, conte a todo mundo. Anuncie o noivado imediatamente.

— Não.

— Não?! — Charlie repetiu, atônito. — O que pretende fazer, então?

— O que sugere que eu faça?

— Eu já disse! Ordene a Isabella que esqueça os planos a respeito de James Sevarin e que se prepare para casar com você!

Não foi fácil, para Edward, conter o riso.

— Charlie, alguma vez você ordenou a sua filha que fizesse algo que ela não queria fazer?

— Claro que sim, sou pai dela!

— E Isabella reconheceu sua autoridade? Fez o que você ordenou? — perguntou Edward com um leve sorriso.

— A última vez em que dei uma ordem a minha filha, ela estava com catorze anos. Mandei-a comportar-se como Rosalie Ashton, e durante dois meses Isabella não parou de fazer reverências, quase me levando à loucura. Curvava-se diante de todos, do mordomo, do cozinheiro, dos cavalos! Sempre que eu olhava para ela, a menina parava o que estava fazendo para me fazer reverências. No resto do tempo, ficava pestanejando, e quando eu a repreendia, ela dizia que estava se comportando como Rosalie.

— Isabella me obedecerá — declarou o duque num tom que não admitia discussão. — Direi a ela que estamos noivos, no momento certo. _Eu_ farei isso, ninguém mais. Fui claro, Charlie?

— Bastante.

— Ótimo — disse Edward, apanhando um envelope e abrindo-o.

— Há mais uma coisa — murmurou Charlie, passando um dedo entre o pescoço e o colarinho, apertado pela gravata de laço. — Uma coisinha.

— Fale — concedeu Edward, sem erguer os olhos da carta que lia.

— Lady Sue Gilbert. Ela tem a impressão ridícula de que Isabella detesta você. Gostaria que a convencesse de que será capaz de superar esse problema.

— Por quê?

— Porque meus criados me disseram que ela está mandando cartas ao marido, endereçando-as a todas as embaixadas da Europa. Deduzo que esteja pedindo a Harry que venha para cá o mais rápido possível.

Edward olhou-o com tanto desagrado que Charlie recuou na cadeira.

— Está me dizendo que sua cunhada opõe-se ao casamento?

— Deus, não! Sue é uma mulher sensata, mas muito mole, no que diz respeito a Isabella. Quando você lhe contou o que havíamos feito, ela, depois de recuperar-se do choque, admitiu que não podíamos desejar coisa melhor, que você é o melhor partido de toda a Europa e que entre as famílias nobres da Inglaterra não existe uma mais aristocrática e importante do que a dos Masen.

— Fico contente em saber que Lady Sue é de fato sensata — comentou Edward, um tanto abrandado.

— Não _tão_ sensata como deveria — Charlie contradisse. — Ela ficou revoltada pelo fato de termos tratado de tudo sem consultar Isabella. Acusou-me de ser um pai frio, sem coração, totalmente insensível. — Notando nos olhos de Edward que ele concordava com a acusação, acrescentou: — E chamou você de déspota arrogante! Disse que sua reputação não a agrada, que você se aproveita de sua beleza física para conquistar as mulheres. Resumindo, Sue acha que Isabella é boa demais, tanto para você como para mim.

— É surpreendente que ela não tenha amolecido, mesmo sabendo que presenteei você com a quantia de cem mil libras — replicou Edward cinicamente.

— Sue chamou esse presente de "suborno" — Charlie contou, então encolheu-se sob o olhar gélido que o duque dirigiu-lhe. — Minha cunhada gostaria de ter certeza de que Isabella não será forçada a casar-se, antes de ter tempo de sentir afeto por você. Acho que, se ela não ouvir isso de sua boca, induzirá o marido a usar de sua influência para impedir o casamento. Harry freqüenta os círculos mais altos, e suas opiniões são acatadas pelas pessoas que decidem as coisas neste país.

De súbito, o rosto do duque desanuviou-se, e ele pareceu genuinamente divertido.

— Se Lorde Gilbert quiser manter sua influência nesses círculos, não fará de mim um adversário. Sem falsa modéstia, Charlie, eu sou uma dessas "pessoas que decidem as coisas".

Pouco depois, quando o futuro sogro foi embora, Edward levantou-se e foi até uma das janelas. Olhando para fora, ficou observando os operários que construíam um pequeno pavilhão rústico na extremidade mais distante do gramado, perto do bosque.

Se Charlie o houvesse procurado antes, pressionando-o para apressar o casamento, talvez ele pensasse a respeito. Até a noite anterior, Isabella não fora mais do que uma propriedade que ele comprara, preciosa, certamente, mas nada mais que isso.

Na noite do baile em casa dos Armand, ele pensara em transformá-la em sua amante, lá mesmo, mas deflorar uma virgem ingênua contrariava seu código de honra no que dizia respeito a mulheres. Além disso, era seu dever casar-se e providenciar um herdeiro para o nome da família, tinha responsabilidade que lhe fora passada no dia em que ele se tornara maior de idade. Então, olhando para aquele rostinho jovem e lindo, no jardim dos Armand, encontrara a solução para seu problema duplo: cumprir seu dever e matar seu desejo. Decidira casar-se com Isabella Swan.

Dali por diante, ela fora um mero objeto de seus pensamentos lascivos, a mulher que o satisfaria sexualmente e lhe daria filhos. Mas, na noite anterior, ela despertara em seu íntimo uma enorme ternura e um instinto protetor que ele não sabia que existiam**.**

Ouvira a história que Isabella contara, mais triste do que engraçada, em sua opinião, a história de uma menina sem mãe, forçada a tocar num recital idiota, diante de um bando de pessoas insensíveis e, pela primeira vez, percebera a dor, a frustração e as humilhações que ela experimentara na infância.

Edward não gostava da maioria de seus vizinhos, que considerava pessoas mesquinhas, de mentalidade estreita, provincia nos maledicentes e que, no momento em que haviam recebido a notícia de que Isabella voltaria da França, haviam se regalado, comentando maldosamente suas travessuras de menina e sua paixão juvenil por James Sevarin.

Se a única maneira de Isabella restaurar seu orgulho ferido era mostrar a todos eles que podia conquistar Sevarin, então Edward lhe permitiria fazer isso. Ele lhe concederia mais alguns dias, deixando-a mostrar àqueles aldeões que conseguira cativar o homem que tanto fugira dela. Não faria nenhum mal esperar um pouco mais, desde que James Sevarin não estragasse tudo, encontrando coragem suficiente para pedir a mão dela em casamento. Edward não era bastante tolerante para permitir que sua futura mulher se comprometesse com outro. Não, isso ele não toleraria.

Tomando uma decisão, voltou para a mesa e sentou-se. Charlie ia ausentar-se por cinco dias, e ele não teria nenhuma desculpa para ir à casa dos Swan, ver Isabella. Um tempo longo demais. Era necessário encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la concordar em recebê-lo. Com um sorriso satisfeito, lembrou-se de que ela o desafiara para uma corrida de cavalos, afirmando que montaria Cruzamento Perigoso.

Pegou uma folha de papel, pensando em qual seria o modo correto de expressar-se. O bilhete teria de ser em tom de desafio, pois, se fosse um convite, ela poderia recusá-lo. Sorrindo, escreveu:

Prezada srta. Swan,

Lembro-me de que demonstrou o desejo de testar sua habilidade de amazona, montando o garanhão. Na manhã de quarta-feira, estarei disponível para uma corrida, no local que a senhorita escolher. No entanto, se estiver arrependida de me haver desafiado, tenha certeza de que não atribuirei seu recuo à covardia, mas à prudência, ao justo receio de descobrir que não pode controlar Cruzamento Perigoso. Seu,

Edward Mesen

Espalhou areia fina sobre o papel para secar a tinta, colocou o bilhete em um envelope e lacrou-o. Sentindo-se vitorioso, mandou um criado entregar a mensagem e esperar pela resposta.

O homem retornou meia hora depois, com um bilhete de Isabella. A caligrafia era bonita, arredondada, totalmente diferente dos garranchos típicos de tantas mulheres bem-nascidas, mas com pouca instrução. Não havia nenhuma saudação.

Concordo com uma corrida na quarta-feira. Eu o encontrarei às dez da manhã, no limite da propriedade do Sr. Sevarin, perto do bosque.

Só isso. Ela nem assinara. Mas foi o suficiente para fazer Edward sorrir. Ele se levantou e espreguiçou-se, decidido a sair para cavalgar. Foi para o quarto, assobiando, trocar as roupas caseiras por um traje de montar.

Na manhã de quarta-feira, chegando ao topo da colina que se elevava acima das terras dos Sevarin, Edward deparou-se com um espetáculo que o fez puxar bruscamente as rédeas de seu cavalo. Havia coches estacionados em toda parte, ocupados por mulheres que seguravam sombrinhas coloridas, protegendo-se do sol, e homens trajando suas roupas domingueiras. Além das pessoas nos coches, havia muitas outras a cavalo, de pé em carroções, ou andando de um lado para o outro.

Tudo do que a cena precisava para parecer uma feira campestre era de alguns acrobatas envergando túnicas de seda e um prestidigitador ou dois. Edward pensava nisso, quando alguém ergueu uma trombeta e deu dois toques longos, fazendo com que todos olhassem para a colina, que ele começava a descer. Pouco depois, aproximava-se do ajuntamento colorido e animado.

Isabella, montada em Cruzamento Perigoso, lançou um olhar disfarçado para o cavalo dele, avaliando-o. Longas pernas, peito musculoso e ancas fortes de animal veloz e resistente, usado em caçadas. Tudo o que pôde ver do cavaleiro, sem erguer os olhos, o que trairia sua curiosidade, foram as brilhantes botas de cor marrom e o culote de camurça.

— Gostaria que isso fosse um duelo, srta. Swan? — Edward arreliou, posicionando o cavalo ao lado do dela. — Usaríamos pistolas e atiraríamos um no outro, a uma distância de vinte passos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, pretendendo tratá-lo com fria formalidade, mas o sorriso dele era tão desarmante, que quase a fez sorrir também. Dois vizinhos correram para Edward para desejar-lhe boa sorte, desviando sua atenção, e Isabella observou-o conversar jovialmente com eles. Parecia tão descontraído no lombo do enorme cavalo, trocando gracejos com os homens, que ela achou difícil acreditar que se tratava do mesmo sedutor ousado e implacável que a mantivera em sua casa até tarde, que a abraçara e beijara, tentando vencer sua resistência com carícias ardentes. Era como se fossem duas pessoas distintas, uma de quem ela poderia gostar bastante, outra que lhe dava medo e despertava sua desconfiança por boas razões.

Fora o pai de Rosalie que tocara a corneta, e mais uma vez ele levou o instrumento à boca. Quando o som estridente cortou o ar, Cruzamento Perigoso agitou-se nervosamente, querendo correr.

— Estão prontos? — perguntou James aos dois competidores, erguendo a pistola com o cano voltado para o céu.

Isabella inclinou-se para Edward com um sorriso caloroso que o surpreendeu.

— Se não achar desagradável me seguir, senhor, eu lhe mostrarei o caminho — disse baixinho.

Ele riu. Então, a pistola disparou um tiro, e os cavalos lançaram-se para a frente. Edward teve de abaixar-se para pegar as rédeas que soltara distraidamente, quando rira da provocação de Isabella, e ao recuperá-las viu que ela já ganhara considerável vantagem. Seu cavalo começou a correr velozmente, tentando alcançar o animal a sua frente, os cascos poderosos parecendo voar sobre o chão duro, coberto por grama rala. Edward puxou as rédeas, fazendo-o ir mais devagar, quando viraram para a esquerda, galopando ao longo do riacho.

— Calma, Guerreiro — ordenou mansamente. — Primeiro, vamos ver o que ela pode fazer, depois, mostraremos o que _nós_ podemos.

Sorriu com aprovação quando viu Cruzamento Perigoso ultrapassar um muro baixo de pedras num salto perfeito. Isabella, com graça e segurança, controlava o temperamental cavalo com admirável perícia.

No momento em que ela fez a última curva, entrando no trecho final do percurso, Edward notou que Cruzamento Perigoso começava a ficar cansado. Decidindo que chegara o momento de fazer a ultrapassagem, ele inclinou-se para a frente, afrouxando as rédeas completamente. No mesmo instante, Guerreiro disparou numa corrida desenfreada. Fez a curva, e Edward prendeu o fôlego, com um doloroso aperto no peito. O garanhão negro corria para a margem da estrada... sozinho. Puxando as rédeas de Guerreiro com violência, Edward olhou em volta procurando por Isabella, o coração martelando, alarmado.

Então, viu-a caída sob um carvalho, no limite do bosque. Acima dela, balançava-se um galho baixo, que devia tê-la derrubado, quando o cavalo fizera uma curva muito fechada.

Saltando da sela, ele correu naquela direção, apavorado como nunca se sentira em toda sua vida.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Isabella e freneticamente apalpou o pescoço delgado, à procura de um sinal de pulsação. Aliviado, encontrou-a, sentindo-a firme sob seus dedos. Então examinou a cabeça, para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum ferimento. Isabella parecia inconsciente, e, cheio de medo, ele se lembrou das histórias que ouvira, sobre pessoas que, recebendo um golpe na cabeça, morriam sem recobrar a consciência.

Não encontrando cortes nem inchaços no couro cabeludo, correu as mãos pelos lados do corpo e ao longo dos membros inertes, examinando-os para ver se houvera alguma fratura. Nada, felizmente. Tirou o casaco, dobrou-o e colocou-o sob a cabeça de Isabella; então, sentando-se no chão, começou a friccionar-lhe os pulsos.

Depois de algum tempo, ela suspirou, e suas pálpebras estremeceram. Aliviado, Edward inclinou-se para olhar-lhe o rosto mais de perto.

— Está tudo bem agora, pequenina. Onde dói? Fale comigo.

Os olhos castanhos como chocolate abriram-se, fixando-se no rosto dele, calmos e firmes. Então, ela sorriu de leve.

— Não esqueça que, no momento do acidente, era eu que estava na frente — observou.

Edward mal podia acreditar no que ouvira. Ergueu-se e ficou olhando para ela em silêncio, atônito.

— Não vai me ajudar a levantar? — Isabella perguntou.

— Não — ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Não vou.

— Muito bem, então. — Ela suspirou e levantou-se, meio desajeitada, então bateu as mãos na saia para limpá-la. — Foi uma grosseria de sua parte.

— Não mais do que você fingir que caiu do cavalo, quando percebeu que não manteria a dianteira.

Lançando-lhe um olhar estranho, ela ergueu o casaco do chão, sacudiu-o e estendeu-o para ele.

— Esse sempre foi um de meus piores defeitos — admitiu, com um suspiro exagerado. — E já me causou bastante desgosto, eu lhe asseguro.

— Que defeito? — indagou Edward, contendo um sorriso, pois ela o fitava sem nenhum arrependimento ou vergonha.

— Trapacear — Isabella respondeu em tom solene.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, contorcendo o rosto num trejeito de desagrado, quando viu as folhas secas e gravetos caírem das mechas revoltas.

Divertido, Edward refletiu que aquela jovem encantadora era capaz, com aquele seu jeito gracioso, de fazer os próprios defeitos parecerem virtudes.

Enquanto Isabella procurava o chicotinho entre as folhas, Edward voltou para seu cavalo, montou, então foi buscar Cruzamento Perigoso, que pastava um pouco adiante, e guiou-o até ela. No entanto, quando Isabella estendeu a mão para tomar as rédeas, ele levou o cavalo para a frente, pondo-o fora de seu alcance.

— Fiquei tão impressionado com a honestidade de sua confissão, moça, que senti que também devo confessar uma coisa — disse, vendo-a cruzar os braços e olhá-lo com irritação. — Sou uma daquelas pessoas perversas que fazem qualquer coisa para impedir um trapaceiro de ganhar um jogo ou uma aposta. Para evitar que você ganhe, eu mesmo vou trapacear.

Puxando o cavalo dela, fez Guerreiro sair a passo e, após alguns metros, olhou para trás.

— A caminhada não será muito longa — comentou, rindo da expressão indignada no rosto dela. — No entanto, se preferir voltar a cavalo, espere aqui, porque sem dúvida alguém vai aparecer para descobrir a causa da demora. O que não vai fazer é montar seu cavalo, que já descansou, e tentar terminar a corrida.

Isabella observou-o afastar-se a trote, levando Cruzamento Perigoso pelas rédeas. Frustrada, deu uma chicotada na própria perna e gritou ao sentir um forte ardor. Sentou-se no chão para esperar o socorro e, à medida que os minutos passavam, começou a ver o lado engraçado da situação. A queda não fora fingida.

Ela olhara por cima do ombro para calcular a distância que a separava de Edward, quando o cavalo fizera a curva. Ao olhar novamente para a frente, vira um galho do carvalho na altura do peito e não tivera tempo de desviar-se. Mais saltara do que caíra, por isso não se ferira. Só o que fingira fora estar inconsciente, por pura brincadeira.

Ainda tentava manter a raiva contra Edward por tê-la deixado para trás, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como ele se mostrara alarmado, quando se debruçara sobre ela para examiná-la. A voz enrouquecida denunciara sua preocupação, quando ele murmurara: "Está tudo bem agora, pequenina".

Ela arrancou um punhado de grama e atirou-o para o lado, suspirando. Como desejava que Edward aceitasse ser apenas seu amigo! Era encantador, inteligente, sabia fazê-la rir. Talvez, quando ela fosse uma mulher casada, ele parasse de vê-Ia como uma provável conquista e, então, os dois poderiam ser amigos. Talvez...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por James, que virou a curva a galope e parou bruscamente junto dela. Se estivera preocupado, ao vê-Ia sentada calmamente no chão, mostrou-se aborrecido.

— Pode me explicar por que você e Mesen desaparecem, sempre que estão juntos? — intimou em tom brusco.

No momento em que Edward apareceu, puxando Cruzamento Perigoso, os espectadores soltaram um grito coletivo de susto, e muitos correram para ele, com Sue Gilbert á frente.

— O que aconteceu? — ela indagou, angustiada. — Onde está Isabella?

— Está vindo aí atrás — ele respondeu.

Virando-se na sela, viu-a chegar, montada de lado na garupa do cavalo de James Sevarin. Enquanto a olhava, teve a repentina intuicão de que ela não simulara o acidente. Não era de seu feitio, desistir do que se propusesse a fazer.

Na linha de chegada, Isabella deslizou para o chão, olhando indecisa para Edward, imaginando o que fora que ele dissera a todas aquelas pessoas que corriam para ela, os apostadores perguntando, aos gritos, qual fora o resultado.

Inclinando-se, Edward pegou-a por baixo dos braços e içou-a para a sela, sentando-a de lado a sua frente.

— Estão querendo saber quem ganhou a corrida — observou, ignorando o olhar que ela lhe lançou, indignada pela familiaridade com que fora tratada.

— Meu cavalo ficou sem fôlego, a dois quilômetros daqui — ela explicou às pessoas que os rodeavam. — O Sr. Mesen é o vencedor. — Então, num cochicho, acrescentou, só para ele ouvir: — Na verdade, ninguém venceu.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro.

— Seu cavalo estava ficando cansado, e você sabia que ia perder, bem antes de cair.

— Fico contente em saber que pelo menos acredita que de fato caí — ela replicou, altiva.

Edward riu.

— Se tivesse a menor noção do tanto que acredito em você, ficaria perplexa.

Antes que Isabella pudesse refletir sobre o significado do enigmático comentário, ele a colocou no chão, sem esforço.

Então, saiu a galope, e ela ficou observando-o subir a colina.

A quinta-feira arrastou-se, na opinião de Isabella, pois James estava ocupado, preparando-se para viajar, e não foi vê-Ia. Para ocupar-se, ela ajudou nos preparativos para a festa de aniversário do pai e escreveu para as amigas de Paris, pondo a correspondência em dia.

Na sexta de manhã, escreveu uma longa carta para Emily, que voltara para Londres. A tentação de quebrar o silêncio supersticioso que se impusera a respeito de seu namoro com James foi quase irresistível, mas ela apenas insinuou que logo teria uma notícia maravilhosa para dar. Terminou com a promessa de que visitaria a amiga, sabendo que a cumpriria em breve, pois teria de ir a Londres para comprar o vestido de noiva e o enxoval. Então, convidaria Emily para ser sua madrinha.

Desceu levando a carta, pretendendo mandar um criado despachá-la, e descobriu que Edward Mesen acabara de chegar. Ele conversava com Sue no salão rosado e levantou-se polidamente, quando Isabella entrou.

— Vim para ter certeza de que se recuperou completamente da queda — explicou, e não havia o menor sinal da costumeira ironia em sua voz.

Isabella entendeu que era uma maneira de ele desculpar-se por ter achado que ela fingira ter caído.

— Estou completamente recuperada — assegurou.

— Ótimo, porque não poderá alegar pensamento anuviado ou dor de cabeça, se eu a derrotar novamente no xadrez. Quer jogar comigo, hoje à tarde?

Isabella mordeu a isca como uma truta abocanhando uma mosca. Por isso, passou metade do dia agradavelmente engajada numa batalha de inteligência contra Edward, com a tia sentada no sofá, bordando e fazendo o papel de guarda.

À noite, quando se deitou, achou que dormiria logo, mas o sono demorou a chegar. Acariciando os dedos da mão esquerda, ficou imaginando se na noite seguinte ali brilharia um anel de noivado. Podia ser, desde que o pai voltasse cedo da viagem, dando chance a James de falar com ele. Se isso acontecesse, anunciariam o noivado durante a festa.

Edward também estava com dificuldade para adormecer. Com as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça, olhava para o teto, imaginando a noite de núpcias que teria com Isabella. O desejo aqueceu-lhe o sangue, quando ele a visualizou nua embaixo dele, os quadris esbeltos erguendo-se ao encontro de suas investidas. Ela era virgem, e ele teria o cuidado de excitá-la gentilmente, até ouvi-Ia gemer, ansiosa por ser possuída.

Pensando nisso, virou-se de lado e finalmente adormeceu.

Lady Sue despertou ao som de vozes vagamente familiares, de pessoas que trocavam cumprimentos alegres, andando pelos corredores. Abriu os olhos e piscou, ofuscada pela luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, percebendo que a cabeça latejava e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo-se presa de um mau pressentimento.

A festa-surpresa para Charlie fora idéia de Isabella, e Sue a apoiara, esperando que a gentileza fizesse o cunhado aproximar-se mais da filha. Mas, na época, não sabia que Charlie dera a mão de Isabella ao duque de Cullen. Agora, preocupava-se com a possibilidade de um dos trinta hóspedes reconhecer Cullen, pois, então, só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer a todos os planos cuidadosamente tecidos por ele e Charlie.

Estendendo a mão para trás, puxou o cordão da sineta para cha mar sua criada de quarto, e com relutância saiu da cama, incapaz de livrar-se da sensação de que algo de muito ruim aconteceria.

Já escurecia, quando Amun finalmente bateu na porta do quarto de Isabella e avisou que o pai dela acabara de chegar.

— Obrigada — ela gritou lá de dentro.

Estava decepcionada. Aquela noite seria perfeita para o anúncio de seu noivado. Os Ashton, os Merryton e todas as outras famílias importantes das redondezas estariam na festa. Como ela gostaria de ver a reação de toda aquela gente, quando soubessem que Isabella Swan ia casar-se com James Sevarin!

No entanto, talvez James encontrasse uma oportunidade de falar com Charlie durante a festa, ela pensou, cheia de esperança, ensaboando-se com um sabonete que exalava perfume de cravo. Se isso acontecesse, seria possível anunciar o noivado naquela mesma noite.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, sua criada, Claire, acabou de vesti-Ia e recuou para examiná-la, enquanto ela girava lentamente para facilitar a inspeção. O elegante vestido de cetim cor de pérola brilhava à luz das velas, o corpete justo modelava os seios, meio expostos pelo decote baixo, quadrado. As mangas largas, em formato de sino, exibiam, dos cotovelos aos punhos, uma faixa estreita de cetim num tom pálido de topázio, igual à que arrematava a barra da saia. Na frente, o vestido tinha corte reto, alargando-se ligeiramente na barra, mas atrás abria-se graciosamente numa meia cauda. Topázios e brilhantes adornavam o pescoço esbelto, as orelhas e os cabelos elaboradamente penteados.

— Você parece uma princesa — Claire declarou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

O som de passos soava nos corredores, sinal de que os convidados hospedados na casa já desciam para o salão, e as pessoas das redondezas estavam chegando em suas carruagens. O criado de quarto de Charlie recebera instruções para informar ao patrão que receberiam "alguns convidados" para o jantar, e que ele deveria descer às sete horas. Isabella olhou para o relógio no aparador da lareira e viu que eram seis e meia. Sorriu, imaginando a alegre surpresa que o pai teria, quando descobrisse que parentes de Bath, Brighton, Londres e Hampshire haviam se reunido ali para comemorar seu aniversário. Tencionando dizer a Amun que pedisse aos hóspedes para fazerem um pouco mais de silêncio, saiu do quarto.

Debruçado na grade da galeria que rodeava o poço da escadaria, Charlie olhava para o espaçoso vestíbulo lá embaixo. Não amarrara a gravata, cujas pontas largas pendiam sobre o peito da camisa engomada. A surpresa fora estragada, Isabella pensou, aborrecida, parando ao lado dele e olhando para baixo. Várias pessoas entravam, conversando e rindo, enquanto Amun, agitado, tentava levá-las para o salão de visitas, pedindo, por favor, que falassem mais baixo.

O olhar confuso de Charlie desviou-se do movimento no andar inferior para um dos corredores, quando a porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes abriu-se e fechou-se, como se alguém houvesse espiado para fora e se escondido rapidamente.

Isabella sorriu, dando um beijo acanhado no rosto dele.

— Nossos amigos vieram cumprimentá-lo pelo seu aniversário, papai.

A despeito da expressão severa de Charlie, ela notou que ele se comovera.

— Suponho que era para ser uma festa-surpresa, portanto acho que devo fazer de conta que não percebi o alvoroço, não é, Isabella?

— Isso mesmo — ela respondeu com um largo sorriso.

— Tentarei, minha querida — ele prometeu, acariciando desajeitadamente o braço dela.

De súbito, ouviram o estardalhaço de alguma coisa de vidro caindo no chão e estilhaçando-se.

— Oh, Deus! Deus abençoado! — uma voz feminina exclamou em tom aflito.

— Leah Pinkerton — Charlie identificou a dona da voz imediatamente. — Essa é sua exclamação favorita, aliás a única, para tudo: raiva, medo, surpresa, alegria. — Olhou para Isabella e acrescentou em tom emocionado: — Eu costumava arreliar sua mãe, dizendo que ensinaria Leah a dizer "maldição" e coisas piores.

Com isso, afastou-se na direção de seu quarto, deixando Isabella a observá-lo com uma risadinha.

Meia hora mais tarde, levando a filha por um braço, e Sue pelo outro, Charlie caminhou para o salão de visitas. A um gesto de Isabella, Amun abriu a porta dupla de par em par, e Charlie foi saudado por um coro exuberante, que gritava: "Surpresa, feliz aniversário".

Sue adiantava-se para começar a cumprir seu dever de anfitriã, quando um criado deteve-a.

— Perdão, Lady Gilbert, mas esta carta acabou de chegar, trazida por um mensageiro especial, e Amunl disse-me para entregá-la à senhora imediatamente.

Sue pegou a carta, olhou-a e reconheceu a caligrafia do marido. Com uma pequena exclamação de alívio e alegria, quebrou o lacre.

Isabella procurou James com os olhos, e quando não o viu, decidiu ir ao salão de jantar para ver se tudo fora preparado exatamente como tia Sue e ela haviam planejado.

A larga porta que separava aquele aposento do salão de baile fora aberta para aumentar o espaço ocupado por mesinhas, que acomodariam seis pessoas cada uma. Enormes buquês de rosas vermelhas, brancas e rosadas enchiam jarrões de prata colocados sobre cantoneiras altas. Talheres, pratos e copos, arrumados sobre as toalhas de linho rosa-pálido que haviam pertencido à mãe de Isabella, cintilavam à luz das velas.

Ela olhou para dentro do salão de baile, decorado com maravilhosos buquês de rosas que alegravam, com seu colorido, o recinto normalmente frio e austero.

— Senti sua falta — James disse atrás dela, fazendo-a virar-se com um sorriso. Correu os olhos pelo magnífico vestido, então fitou-a no rosto, dizendo: — Quem diria! Ninguém podia imaginar que você se transformaria numa mulher de tão esplendorosa beleza.

Em seguida, tomou-a nos braços.

Sue ainda lia a carta de Harry avidamente, quando entrou no salão de jantar. Na semi-obscuridade, viu o brilho do vestido de Isabella, na outra extremidade, e caminhou para lá.

— Querida, finalmente recebi notícias daquele seu tio preguiçoso! Ele tirou uns dias de férias... — interrompeu-se bruscamente ao erguer os olhos e ver que Isabella saía apressadamente dos braços de James.

Abriu a boca, chocada.

— Está tudo bem, tia — Isabella tranqüilizou-a, corando. — Quase morri de vontade de lhe contar, e agora não posso esperar mais. James e eu vamos nos casar assim que tivermos a permissão de papai. James vai tentar falar com ele hoje, e... tia?

Surpresa, viu Sue girar nos calcanhares e marchar para uma das mesas de bebidas.

— Aonde a senhora vai? — perguntou.

— Vou me servir de um copo bem grande de vinho — a tia respondeu.

Em atônito silêncio, Isabella observou-a abrir uma garrafa, pegar um copo e enchê-lo até a borda.

— Tomarei mais, quando terminar de tomar este — Sue acrescentou, passando o copo para a mão esquerda e juntando a saia com a direita. — Foi um prazer vê-lo de novo, Sr. Sevarin.

Então, saiu, andando majestosamente.

— Ela vai estar com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos, amanhã, se beber muito — comentou James em tom crítico.

Isabella olhou-o, cheia de preocupação e perplexidade.

— Dor de cabeça? — repetiu, confusa.

Isso mesmo — ele confirmou. — E você, minha menina, vai estar muito ocupada esta noite. — Passando a mão sob a manga larga do vestido dela, segurou-lhe o braço, guiando-a na direção do salão de visitas. — A menos que me engane muito, sua tia não vai estar em condições de dar atenção aos convidados.

Uma hora depois, com um suspiro desanimado, Isabella refletiu que James não se enganara. Continuava de pé na porta do salão, recebendo os atrasados e supervisionando o trabalho dos criados, sozinha.

Fez um gesto para um copeiro, indicando-lhe que servisse mais bebidas, então virou-se para Lady Eubank, que acabara de chegar. Não pôde impedir-se de olhar espantada para o traje da mulher, uma estranha combinação de turbante roxo e vestido vermelho.

— Boa noite, Lady Eubank — cumprimentou, segurando-se para não rir.

Sem responder à saudação, a idosa viúva ergueu o monóculo e olhou em volta do salão.

— Não me parece uma "boa noite" — declarou. — O que vejo é James Sevarin num canto, com Rosalie Ashton de um lado e Lauren Merryton de outro, e nem sinal de Mesen. — Deixou pender o monóculo e virou-se para Isabella com uma carranca. — Achei que tivesse coragem, menina, mas você me decepcionou. Pensei que fosse tirar das garras dessas sonsas o solteiro mais cobiçado das redondezas, cheguei a imaginar que hoje haveria o anúncio de um noivado, mas o que vejo é você aqui sozinha e...

Isabella não pôde conter o sorriso radiante que iluminou-lhe o rosto.

— Eu o tirei delas, sim, minha senhora, e haverá um anúncio de noivado. Se não esta noite, quando James retornar de sua viagem.

— James? — Lady Eubank exclamou, e, pela primeira vez, desde que Isabella a conhecia, pareceu ficar sem palavras. Então, uma expressão de desavergonhada malícia brilhou em seus olhos. — Edward Mesen foi convidado?

— Foi, sim.

— Ótimo — a dama aprovou com uma risadinha. — A noite promete ser muito divertida!

Tornou a rir e entrou.

Às nove e meia, poucos convidados ainda não haviam chega do. De pé na porta do salão, Isabella ouviu um homem falar com Amun no vestíbulo e reconheceu a voz. Um instante depois, Edward apareceu.

Ela observou-o aproximar-se. Ele estava bonito de tirar o fôlego, num traje de noite preto, que contrastava lindamente com a camisa de babados no peito e a gravata branca.

No mesmo espírito amigável que surgira entre eles dois dias atrás, quando haviam jogado xadrez a tarde toda, Isabella sorriu e estendeu-lhe as duas mãos num cordial gesto de boas-vindas.

— Eu começava a pensar que não viria — disse.

Edward, com um sorriso satisfeito, tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

— Atrevo-me a imaginar que esteve esperando ansiosamente por mim — arreliou.

— Se fosse assim, eu jamais admitiria — ela replicou, rindo.

Lembrando-se de que Edward era um sedutor que tencionava conquistá-la, e percebendo que ainda estavam de mãos unidas, e tão próximos que os babados da camisa dele roçavam o corpete de seu vestido, Isabella recuou, soltando-se.

Havia zombaria nos olhos verdes, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre a cautelosa retirada.

— Se perder para você no xadrez, apenas duas vezes, me fez cair em seu agrado, prometo que me deixarei derrotar sempre, srta. Swan.

— Você não se deixou derrotar! — ela protestou, olhando em volta.

Com a fineza de uma anfitriã nata, chamou uma criada que passava com uma bandeja e pegou um copo de uísque, entregando-o a Edward.

— Parece-me que estamos empatados — ele observou, quando a criada afastou-se. — Ganhei a corrida, mas você ganhou a maioria das partidas de xadrez. Ainda não sabemos quem de nós é o homem mais capaz.

— Você é impossível! — Isabella ralhou, sorrindo. — Acho que as mulheres deviam ter a mesma educação que os homens, mas isso não quer dizer que desejo ser homem.

— Ainda bem — ele murmurou, percorrendo o rosto e o corpo dela com um olhar significativo.

Entre excitada e alarmada por aquela atitude íntima, ela sentiu coração bater mais depressa e não conseguiu dizer uma palavra.

— Duvido que possamos competir em pé de igualdade em alguma outra atividade — Edward comentou. — Como homem, cresci praticando esportes vigorosos, enquanto você, como mulher, dedicou-se a coisas muito mais tranqüilas.

Isabella dirigiu-lhe um sorriso travesso.

— Sabe atirar pedras com um estilingue? — perguntou.

Ele interrompeu o gesto de levar o copo aos lábios.

— Você sabe?! — indagou, tão exageradamente incrédulo, que ela começou a rir.

— É claro que eu não contaria isso a qualquer um — Isabella confidenciou, baixando a voz e chegando um pouco mais perto dele —, mas conseguia despetalar uma margarida a setenta e cinco passos de distância.

Olhando para o fundo do salão, viu James aproximar-se do pai dela e, por um momento, pareceu que os dois iam poder conversar a sós, mas um parente de Charlie juntou-se a eles, o que fez Isabella suspirar, frustrada.

Edward sabia que ela estava preocupada com os convidados e que não podia monopolizá-la, mas relutava em deixá-la, enfeitiçado por sua beleza. Além disso, Isabella estava praticamente flertando com ele, o que era delicioso.

— Estou impressionado, srta. Swan.

Ela real o ouviu, observando Marcus Pinkerton, um tio idoso, aproximar-se de um grupo especialmente alegre.

— Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre rochas pré-históricas? — o velho perguntou em tom muito alto. — E um assunto tremendamente interessante. Começando pela era mesozóica...

Com apreensão, Isabella viu a atmosfera alegre que reinava no salão deteriorar-se, e as pessoas pararem de rir para prestar atenção a Marcus, por mera polidez e com maldisfarçado antagonismo. E ela, que desejara tanto que a festa do pai fosse animada!

Virou-se para Edward, pretendendo deixá-lo e ir até o tio, tentar fazê-lo esquecer o aborrecido assunto.

— Se me der licença... — começou, mas foi interrompida pela aproximação de um criado, que lhe disse que o champanhe levado para a copa estava acabando.

Em seguida, outro criado procurou-a, perguntando quando seria servido o jantar. Depois de ter resolvido os dois pequenos problemas, ela virou-se para Edward, que percorria o salão com o olhar, a testa franzida.

— O que aconteceu com Lady Gilbert? — ele perguntou. — Ela não deveria ajudá-la a cuidar desses detalhes?

— Está se sentindo um pouco indisposta — respondeu Isabella sem jeito, observando Sue, que, parada junto a uma janela, olhava para fora como que em estado de transe, segurando um copo de vinho. — Com licença, porfavor. Preciso salvar aquelas pessoas das garras de tio Marcus, antes que elas se revoltem e batam nele.

— Apresente-me a seu tio, e eu o distrairei, enquanto você cuida dos outros convidados.

Cheia de gratidão pela ajuda inesperada, Isabella levou-o até Marcus e fez as apresentações. Com fascinada admiração, viu-o começar a conversar com o velho, dizendo que se interessava muito por rochas pré-históricas do período mesozóico. Então, Edward levou Marcus para um canto, onde ficou ouvindo fosse lá o que fosse que o maçante dizia sobre seu assunto favorito.

O longo dia de tensão e ansiedade cobrou seu preço. Às dez e meia, quando levou os convidados para o salão de jantar, Isabella só conseguia pensar em como seria maravilhoso retirar-se para um lugar tranqüilo e relaxar.

As pessoas em fila passavam pela longa mesa do bufê, enchendo os pratos, quando uma exclamação do pai de Rosalie Ashton chamou a atenção de todo mundo, silenciando as conversas.

— O que você disse?! — Ashton quase gritou, falando com um parente dos Swan que morava em Londres. — O duque de Cullen desapareceu? Masen sumiu?

— Pensei que todos soubessem — comentou o outro homem, falando alto em atenção às pessoas que haviam se voltado para ele. — A notícia saiu nos jornais de ontem, e Londres está fervilhando de excitação, todo mundo querendo saber o que pode ter acontecido.

Exclamações e comentários subiram no ar. Os vizinhos dos Swan levaram seus pratos para as mesas, procurando sentar-se com pessoas vindas de fora, que poderiam dar maiores detalhes sobre o caso.

O desaparecimento de Masen foi o único assunto durante todo o jantar e, no fim, ninguém podia transitar pelo salão por causa das pessoas aglomeradas entre as mesas, ainda tecendo conjeturas sobre onde o duque poderia estar.

Isabella, num grupo que incluía Sue, Lady Eubank e Edward Mesen**, **olhava para James, entrincheirado no outro lado do salão, entre Rosalie Ashton e Emmett Redfern.

— Se querem ouvir minha opinião, o duque de Cullen deve estar na França. É lá que fica, nesta época do ano — disse um convidado.

— Você acha que ele está lá? — perguntou Sue, virando-se para o homem com um interesse exagerado, que Isabella atribuiu ao muito vinho que ela tomara.

A letargia de Sue desaparecera à primeira menção do nome do duque, e os comentários e especulações sobre o assunto haviam obviamente despertado seu interesse, devolvendo-lhe a vivacidade. O mesmo, porém não podia ser dito de Charlie, que, calado, parecia nervoso, bebendo uísque demais, o que não era hábito seu.

Isabella achava aquela conversa toda muito entediante, e em dado momento levou a mão à boca para esconder um bocejo. Cansada, minha pequena?

— Estou — ela admitiu.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão, aninhou-a na curva do braço e cobriu-a com a sua, como se quisesse infundir-lhe um pouco de sua própria energia.

Edward não devia chamá-la de "minha pequena", nem segurar sua mão daquela maneira, ela pensou, mas estava grata demais pela ajuda que ele lhe dera para criar confusão por tão pouco.

— Ouvi dizer que a amante dele suicidou-se em Paris, no mês passado — Lauren Merryton disse, causando surpresa. — Parece que Cullen abandonou-a, e ela não suportou. A coitada cancelou a turnê pela Europa, isolou-se e...

— E agora está gastando uma fortuna, reformando a propriedade que acabou de comprar no campo — Irina Eubank interrompeu-a friamente. Quer que acreditemos que é um fantasma que está fazendo isso, sua linguaruda?

Corando fortemente sob o ataque impiedoso da mulher, Lauren virou-se, olhando com ar suplicante para Edward.

— O senhor esteve em Paris e Londres não faz muito tempo — observou. — Com certeza soube do suicídio.

— Não, não soube de nada — ele respondeu secamente.

— Então, a St. Allermain comprou uma propriedade no campo, hein? — contentou o pai de Lauren, alisando a barbicha que lhe cobria o queixo. — E a está reformando, certo? — Deu uma risada gutural, dirigindo um olhar malicioso aos cavalheiros a sua volta. — Parece-me que Masen a aposentou, dando- lhe uma pensão e um pouco mais, por bom comportamento.

Isabella sentiu os músculos do braço de Edward retesarem-se sob seus dedos. Inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo, ela o viu fitar o Sr. Merryton e os outros com uma expressão tão grande de desprezo e aborrecimento, que se assustou. Então, ele olhou para ela, e seu rosto suavizou-se num leve sorriso.

Por dentro, porém, Edward não sorria. Estava furioso com seu secretário por ele não ter sido capaz de pôr fim às especulações sobre seu paradeiro, deixando que as pessoas o julgassem desaparecido. Já escrevia mentalmente uma nota de repreensão ao homem, quando percebeu, com infinito desagrado, que as pessoas estavam fazendo apostas a respeito do nome de sua nova amante.

— Aposto cinco libras na condessa Dorothéa — o Sr. Ashton anunciou. — Alguém aposta em outra?

— Com certeza, senhor — respondeu o Sr. Merryton com urna risada. — A condessa é notícia velha! Ela anda atrás de Cullen há cinco anos e seguiu-o até a França, estando o coitado do velho conde ainda em seu leito de morte. E o que aconteceu? Cullen rejeitou-a diante de meia Paris. É Lady Jéssica Standfield quem está merecendo as atenções do duque, mas ele vai casar-se com ela. A moça espera por Cullen pacientemente, desde que foi apresentada à sociedade. Aposto cinco libras como o duque está cortejando Lady Jéssica. Alguém discorda?

Aquela conversa era muito imprópria, pois havia moças e senhoras presentes, e foi com grande alívio que Isabella viu a tia preparar-se para intervir.

— Sr. Merryton — Sue começou. — Aceitaria uma aposta de dez libras?

Um silêncio escandalizado seguiu-se àquela proposta tão pou co própria de uma dama, e Isabella sentiu-se grata a Edward quando ele riu, fazendo aquilo parecer uma brincadeira. Sue, então, virou-se para ele.

— Vai apostar que Lady Jéssica Standfield será a próxima, duquesa de Cullen, sr. Mesen?

Edward sorriu, divertido.

— Claro que não. Ouvi, de fonte limpa, que Edward Masen decidiu casar-se com uma linda morena que conheceu em Paris.

— Existe uma notável semelhança entre seu nome e o do duque, Sr. Mesen — alguém comentou. — Há, por acaso, algum tipo de parentesco entre vocês?

— Somos mais próximos do que irmãos — respondeu Edward com um sorriso amplo, dando toda a impressão de que pilheriava.

Dali por diante as pessoas começaram a falar das propriedades maravilhosas do duque, os cavalos puro-sangue de seus famosos estábulos e, por fim, inevitavelmente, outra vez de suas amantes. Edward observou Isabella para ver se ela estava prestando atenção às conversas, e se o que ouvia diminuía-o a seus olhos, e viu-a esconder um bocejo pondo a mão sobre a boca.

— Não está preocupada com a futura duquesa de Cullen, minha pequena?

Notando que ele a vira bocejar, Isabella corou, mas sorriu daquela maneira lenta, inconscientemente provocante que sempre despertava o desejo de Edward, aquecendo-lhe o sangue.

— É claro que estou preocupada com Lady Jéssica — ela afirmou. — Sentiria piedade de qualquer moça que se casasse com aquele dissoluto, amoral, lascivo sedutor de mulheres!

Com essa, virou-se e caminhou na direção do salão de baile para dizer aos músicos que recomeçassem a tocar.

Não houvera a menor chance de James falar com o pai de Isabella, e ela, desanimada, observava a implacável marcha dos ponteiros do relógio, que logo iriam marcar a meia-noite. Na única vez em que ela e James haviam dançado juntos, os dois tinham combinado que se encontrariam no jardim àquela hora, de modo que pudessem ficar a sós para despedirem-se.

Assim, quando o viu sair do salão, ela pediu licença às pessoas que a rodeavam e discretamente seguiu-o.

Encostado num pilar, Edward levou o copo aos lábios, observando, com um misto de orgulho e irritação, Isabella olhar em volta furtivamente e então dirigir-se para a porta do salão, por onde James Sevarin acabara de sair. Um convidado deteve-a para dizer alguma coisa, e Sevarin retornou e pegou-a pelo braço, levando-a consigo sem preocupar-se com a discrição.

Aquele gesto possessivo encheu Edward de raiva. Ele se perguntou por que continuava ali parado, como um tolo, suportando Lauren Merryton, que não desistia de tentar interessá-lo, enquanto sua noiva saía do salão com outro homem. Com um sorriso sardônico, imaginou como seria agradável cruzar o salão com algumas passadas largas, ir atrás dos dois e informar a Sevarin que não gostava que outros homens tocassem em sua futura mulher. Então, diria a Isabella que ele, o "dissoluto, amoral e lascivo", a escolhera para esposa, e que ela devia preparar-se para casar no prazo de uma semana!

Pensava seriamente em fazer isso, quando Irina Eubank aproximou-se.

— Lauren, deixe de pendurar-se no Sr. Mesen e vá arrumar esse cabelo — a mulher ordenou asperamente.

Sem demonstrar a menor piedade, observou a moça corar violentamente, então virar-se e caminhar na direção dos fundos do salão.

— Criatura insuportável — comentou com Edward. — É feita de pura maledicência e inveja. Os pais gastam tudo o que conseguem ganhar para mandá-la anualmente a Londres, mantendo-a na sociedade. Não podem se dar esse luxo, nem lá é o lugar de Lauren. A menina sabe disso, o que a torna cada vez mais maldosa e mesquinha.

Percebendo que Edward não prestava atenção no que ela dizia, Irina olhou em volta, tentando descobrir o objeto de seu interesse, e viu que Isabella Swan esteva entrando no salão.

— Bem, Cullen, se a "linda morena" que você escolheu é quem eu penso que seja, fique sabendo que chegou atrasado — informou. — O noivado dela com James Sevarin será anunciado assim que ele voltar de viagem.

Os olhos de Edward tornaram-se frios e cínicos.

— Com licença — ele pediu em tom perigosamente baixo. Pousando o copo numa mesa próxima, afastou-se sob o olhar malicioso de Irinia. Caminhou para Isabella e tocou-a no cotovelo para chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Você deve estar exausta — observou, quando ela o olhou com um sorriso. — Não pode deixar a festa, agora, e ir dormir?

— Acho que farei isso — ela respondeu, suspirando. Muitos convidados já haviam ido embora, ou subido para os quartos de hóspedes, e Sue parecia perfeitamente capaz de lidar com os restantes. — Obrigada por toda a ajuda que me deu — agradeceu, virando-se para sair.

Edward observou-a afastar-se, então foi para junto de Charlie Swan.

— Quero falar com você e Lady Gilbert, depois que todos tiverem partido — avisou secamente.

Subir a escadaria foi um sacrifício para Isabella, que sentia as pernas amortecidas de cansaço. Finalmente chegou ao quarto e, como não quisesse acordar Claire, levou dez minutos para soltar os botões de cetim que desciam pelas costas em uma longa fileira. Livre do vestido, inclinou-se para apanhá-lo do chão, e foi quando algo caiu de dentro de seu corpete íntimo.

Com infinita ternura, pegou o objeto do chão. Era o anel de opala que James lhe dera no momento da despedida. "Para lembrá-la de que você é minha", ele murmurara, entregando-lhe a pequena jóia.

Com um arrepio de emoção, Isabella pôs o anel no dedo. Todo o cansaço pareceu desaparecer na onda de alegria que a invadiu.

Cantarolando baixinho, ela envolveu-se num roupão vermelho de seda e sentou-se à penteadeira para soltar e escovar os cabelos. Pelo espelho, viu que a cada movimento seu a opala engastada no anel brilhava à luz das velas. Seu anel de noivado!

"Sra. James Sevarin", pensou, sorrindo. "Isabella Marie Sevarin".

Alguma coisa no nome que usaria depois de casada despertou uma vaga lembrança. Lembrança de quê? Então, subitamente, ela soube o que era e, rindo, jubilosa, correu para a estante de livros. Tirando de uma das prateleiras a Bíblia com capa de couro, abriu-a, folheando-a rapidamente, mas não encontrou o que procurava. Ansiosa, pegou a Bíblia pelas duas capas e sacudiu-a, virada para baixo. Um papel, dobrado várias vezes, caiu no tapete. Isabella pegou-o, desdobrou-o e leu: "Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, de quinze anos de idade, em plena posse de minhas faculdades mentais, apesar do que papai diz, prometo e juro que um dia farei James Sevarin casar-se comigo. Também farei Lauren Merryton e todas as outras pessoas engolirem as coisas horríveis que dizem a meu respeito. Este juramento está assinado pela futura Sra. Sevarin, Isabella Marie Sevarin".

Lendo aquilo, tantos anos depois, lembrando-se do desespero que a levara a fazer aquele juramento, sentiu sua alegria aumentar tanto que achou que explodiria, se não mostrasse a alguém o anel que James lhe dera e contasse que ele a pedira em casamento.

Sabia que não dormiria, pois estava mais com vontade de dançar e cantar do que de ir para a cama. Hesitou um pouco diante da idéia que teve de repente, mas por fim decidiu falar com o pai para contar-lhe que James o procuraria para fazer o pedido oficialmente. Charlie se lembraria de como ela cortejara James e ficaria satisfeito em saber que os vizinhos não teriam mais motivos para zombar de sua louca paixão, pois agora era James que a cortejava. James queria casar-se com ela!

Olhando-se no espelho, arrumou a gola alta do roupão em estilo oriental, amarrou o cinto e, jogando a cascata de cabelos para trás, marchou para a porta.

Tremendo de excitação e também de receio, andou pelo corredor. Depois de tantas conversas e risos, o silêncio que reinava na casa provocava melancolia, mas Isabella ignorou a sensação e, chegando à porta do quarto do pai, ergueu a mão para bater.

— Seu pai está no escritório, senhorita — disse um criado que passava lá embaixo, no vestíbulo.

— Oh... — murmurou Isabella, desapontada. Então, pensou que talvez fosse melhor ir mostrar ó anel a Lady Sue e deixar para falar com o pai no dia seguinte. — Minha tia já se recolheu?

— Não, senhorita. Lady Gilbert está com seu pai.

— Obrigada. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, senhorita.

Isabella desceu a escadaria correndo e dirigiu-se para o escritório. Bateu na porta, chamando o pai. Ele respondeu, e ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Parou, olhando sorridente para o pai, sentado à escrivaninha, diretamente a sua frente, e para Sue, acomodada numa poltrona ao lado. Como a única luz no aposento fosse à do fogo fraco na lareira, Isabella não viu o homem que ocupava a cadeira de espaldar alto virada para a escrivaninha.

— O que é, filha? — perguntou Charlie com voz meio pastos, mas amigável, enquanto vertia conhaque num copo bojudo.

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Tenho uma coisa maravilhosa para contar ao senhor e a tia Sue — preludiou. — Estou feliz por poder falar com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo.

Andando até a lateral da escrivaninha, sentou-se na borda, olhando para Charlie. Então, inclinou-se e beijou-o na testa.

— Eu, Isabella Swan, amo muito o senhor, papai — disse suavemente. — E me arrependo amargamente de todos os desgostos que lhe causei durante anos.

— Obrigado — ele respondeu, corando.

Descendo da escrivaninha, Isabella virou-se para Lady Gilbert.

— E amo muito a senhora, tia Sue, mas já sabe disso há longo tempo, não é?

Tornou a respirar profundamente, preparando-se para o que diria a seguir.

— Também amo James Sevarin. E James me ama e quer se casar comigo! — despejou. — Quando ele voltar, vai falar com o senhor, papai, e pedir minha mão. Eu sei como... Está se sentindo bem, tia Sue?

Atônita, viu Lady Gilbert escorregar para a ponta da poltrona e olhar fixamente para um ponto diante da escrivaninha, com expressão horrorizada. Virou-se para olhar naquela direção e, apertando os olhos, viu Edward meio mergulhado em sombras.

— Perdão... — gaguejou. — Eu não sabia... Desculpem ter interrompido a conversa de vocês. — Recuperou-se da surpresa, disposta a ir em frente. — Sr. Mesen, gostaria de pedir-lhe, embora ache desnecessário, que não comente com ninguém o que me ouviu dizer. Entende que...

O guincho provocado pelos pés da cadeira de Edward arranhando o chão, quando ele se ergueu abruptamente, interrompeu-a.

— Como ousa? — ele gritou, furioso. — O que significa isso?

— O que significa? — repetiu Isabella, totalmente confusa. Notou que o pai se levantava também, apoiando as mãos no tampo da escrivaninha, e que seus braços tremiam. — Significa que James Sevarin me pediu em casamento, só isso. E vou me casar com ele — declarou.

— James Sevarin não tem um metro de terra em nome dele — Charlie disse, falando devagar, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma deficiente mental. — Compreendeu, Isabella? A propriedade dele está hipotecada, e os credores o perseguem sem trégua!

A despeito do choque, Isabella controlou o tom de voz ao replicar:

— Eu não fazia idéia de que James estivesse em má situação financeira, mas não vejo por que isso faria diferença. Tenho o dinheiro que herdei de minha avó, além de meu dote. Tudo o que tenho será de James.

— Você não tem nada! — o pai bradou. — Estive em pior situação do que James Sevarin, os credores queriam me mandar para a prisão. Usei sua herança e também o dote para pagá-los.

Encolhendo-se, mais assustada com o tom feroz do pai do que com o que acabara de ouvir, Isabella olhou para a tia num mudo pedido de socorro.

— Então, James e eu teremos de viver com simplicidade — murmurou. — Abriremos mão do luxo que a herança e o dote poderiam nos proporcionar.

Sue continuou sentada, as mãos crispadas apertando os braços da poltrona.

Confusa e desamparada, Isabella tornou a olhar para Charlie.

— Papai, o senhor poderia ter me contado seus problemas. Deus, eu gastei uma fortuna em roupas, jóias e peles, na França. Se soubesse...

A percepção de que havia algo errado em tudo aquilo penetrou a pesada camada de culpa e alarme. A explicação do pai não fazia sentido.

— O estábulo está cheio de cavalos, há tantos criados na casa como nunca vi antes, além do pessoal que cuida das terras e dos animais — comentou. — Se apenas conseguiu equilibrar-se financeiramente, por que está vivendo de maneira tão suntuosa?

O rosto de Charlie assumiu uma assustadora cor arroxeada. Ele abriu a boca para falar, então tornou a fechá-la.

— Tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo — Isabella persistiu. — O senhor acabou de dizer que terei de casar com James sem oferecer um dote, como uma moça pobre, e que minha herança se foi. Se tudo isso é verdade, como pode viver com tanto luxo?

— Minha situação melhorou — Charlie resmungou.

— Quando?

— Em julho.

— Melhorou muito, pelo jeito. Não vai repor o dinheiro de minha herança e do dote? — ela perguntou em tom de acusação.

— Chega dessa farsa! — Charlie berrou, esmurrando o tampo da escrivaninha. — Você está noiva de Edward Masen! Já está tudo arranjado, o contrato foi assinado!

A sutil diferença no sobrenome de Edward escapou a Isabella.

— Mas como... por quê... quando o senhor fez isso?

— Em julho — o pai respondeu. — E já está tudo acertado, ouviu? Não há como voltar atrás!

Isabella continuou a fitá-lo, horrorizada e incrédula.

— Está dizendo que deu minha mão a esse homem, sem me consultar? Gastou minha herança, deu meu dote a um perfeito estranho, sem levar meus sentimentos em consideração?

— Demônios! — Charlie sibilou por entre os dentes. — Foi ele quem me deu dinheiro!

— Deve ter ficado muito feliz — Isabella murmurou, ofegante. — Conseguiu livrar-se de mim para sempre, além de receber dinheiro desse "cavalheiro". Oh, Deus!

Com súbita e cruel clareza, viu todas as peças do estranho quebra-cabeça encaixar-se nos devidos lugares, apresentando um quadro horrível, em todos os seus sórdidos detalhes.

Fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam tombar, ela se apoiou na escrivaninha. Quando tornou a abri-los, viu o rosto do pai como que através de um manto de névoa.

— Ele pagou por tudo isso, não foi? Os criados, os cavalos, os móveis novos, a reforma da casa... — As palavras seguintes saíram sufocadas: — As coisas que eu trouxe de Paris em agosto, as roupas que tenho usado... Ele pagou por tudo!

— Pagou, sim, inferno! Eu estava na miséria, tinha vendido tudo o que podia!

Isabella teve a sensação de que uma pedra instalava-se no lugar do coração. O amor que sentira pelo pai transformou-se em ódio.

— Então, quando não tinha mais nada para vender, vendeu a própria filha! — acusou. — Vendeu-me a um estranho, a quem pertencerei pela vida toda. — Fez uma pausa, sentindo-se sem ar, de tanta angústia. — Pai, está seguro de que conseguiu o melhor preço? Espero que não tenha aceitado a primeira proposta que ele fez.

— Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? — Charlie trovejou, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto, tão violento, que ela quase caiu de joelhos.

Ergueu a mão para bater de novo.

— Pare! — ordenou Edward em tom furioso, fazendo-o recuar. — Se tocar nela outra vez, este será o pior dia de sua vida. Charlie desabou na cadeira, e Isabella virou-se para olhar seu "salvador".

— Víbora nojenta! — agrediu com voz trêmula de fúria. — Que tipo de homem é você, que precisa comprar uma esposa? Que tipo de animal compra uma mulher sem nunca tê-la visto? Quanto lhe custei?

Edward viu que, apesar da atitude altiva e corajosa de Isabella, de seu desprezo contundente, lágrimas brilhavam nos lindos olhos chocolates.

— Não vou responder — disse em tom gentil

— Penso que não pagou muito — ela escarneceu. — A casa em que mora é bem modesta. Gastou toda sua pequena fortuna para me comprar? Meu pai tentou um preço mais alto? Você pechinchou?

— Já basta — Edward ordenou calmamente.

— Ele pode lhe dar tudo... tudo — Charlie afirmou. — Ele é um duque, Isabella. Você terá tudo o que desejar e...

— Duque! — Isabella exclamou com desprezo, olhando furiosa para Edward. — Como conseguiu fazer meu pai acreditar seu...

— Sou um duque, sim, minha pequena. Eu lhe disse isso meses atrás, em Paris.

— Mentiroso nojento! — ela explodiu. — Eu não me casaria com você, nem que fosse o rei da Inglaterra. Não tive a infelicidade de conhecê-lo, quando estava na França.

— Eu lhe disse que era duque, em um baile de máscaras em Paris — ele insistiu. — Em casa dos Armand.

— Mentira! Conheci você aqui!

— Querida... — a tia chamou-a cautelosamente. — Quando estávamos saindo do baile de máscaras, você me perguntou se eu conhecia um dos convidados, um homem muito alto, de olhos verdes, que usava uma capa preta e...

— Por favor, tia! — Isabella implorou, deixando escapar um suspiro de impaciência. — Nunca vi esse homem, nem naquela noite, nem em nenhuma outra... — Interrompeu-se bruscamente.

Olhos verdes e brilhantes, fitando-a no jardim dos Armand... Uma voz profunda, tocada de riso, dizendo: "Ficaria contente, se eu dissesse que sou duque?".

Em alguns segundos, aquelas lembranças colidiram violentamente com a realidade do momento, e Isabella ergueu os olhos para Edward com raiva tempestuosa.

— Era você! Era você, por trás daquela máscara!

— Sem monóculo — Edward comentou com um sorriso sem alegria.

— De todos os seres traiçoeiros, desprezíveis e baixos... — Isabella ficou sem palavras para expressar sua animosidade, quando outra revelação brilhou em sua mente, provocando novas lágrimas escaldantes. — Meu senhor Masen! — disse o sobrenome correto, como se o cuspisse. — Devo dizer-lhe que achei _nauseante _tudo o que ouvi a seu respeito na festa desta noite!

— Eu também — ele concordou.

O tom divertido que Isabella julgou detectar na voz dele foi como ácido numa queimadura. Agarrando uma dobra do roupão, torceu-a com fúria, enquanto tentava aspirar um pouco de ar através do espesso nó que lhe apertava a garganta.

— Odiarei você até a morte — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer num murmúrio rouco.

— Vá para a cama agora e procure dormir — Edward sugeriu mansamente, ignorando a ameaça. Pegou-a pelo braço, intensificando o aperto, quando ela tentou lhe escapar. — Voltarei à tarde, tenho muito o que explicar, mas só poderei fazer isso quan o você se sentir melhor e for capaz de me ouvir.

Nem por um instante Isabella deixou-se enganar pelo tom de terna preocupação na voz dele. Puxou o braço com força, soltando-o, e caminhou para a porta rigidamente.

— Esteja aqui, quando eu vier — Edward alertou, no momento em que ela torcia a maçaneta de bronze.

Ela se sentiu gelar, enojada com as ordens, as sugestões, a existência dele! Lançando um olhar para trás, apenas para indicar que ouvira, saiu do escritório e fechou a porta, contendo o i pulso de batê-la com toda a força que possuía.

Enquanto eles pudessem ouvir seus passos no corredor, andou devagar, recusando-se a dar-lhes o prazer de ouvi-Ia fugir como uma lebre apavorada. Mas ao chegar ao pé da escadaria, no vestíbulo, começou a subir apressada, saltando degraus, tropeçando, até o andar de cima, onde correu para o quarto em busca de segurança, de sanidade. Entrou e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela, trêmula, olhando para o aposento de onde saíra tão excitada, tão feliz, e para onde voltava, meia hora depois, arrasada, incapaz de aceitar a desgraça que se abatera sobre sua vida.

No escritório, o silêncio estendeu-se, horrível, até que o próprio ar parecia estalar de tensão. Edward foi até a lareira, apoiou as mãos no aparador e ficou olhando para o fogo, a raiva emanando de seu corpo poderoso.

Charlie baixou as mãos do rosto tão abruptamente que bateu-as no tampo da escrivaninha, fazendo Sue estremecer de susto .

— Foi a bebida, eu juro — disse. — Nunca levantei a mão contra ela, antes. O que posso fazer para...

— O que pode fazer? — Edward interrompeu-o, furioso, virando-se para encará-lo. — Já fez demais. Isabella se casará comigo, mas fará com que você pague pelo que aconteceu aqui, e com isso me fará pagar também. — Mudou o tom de voz, que se tornou frio e cortante, ao prosseguir: — De agora em diante, não importa o que ela diga, você vai manter a boca fechada! Fui claro, Charlie?

— Foi, sim.

— Se Isabella disser que pôs veneno em seu chá, você vai tomá-lo e depois manter sua maldita boca fechada. Ouviu?

— Ouvi. Fechada.

Edward pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas conteve-se, como se não pudesse confiar em si mesmo para falar sem perder totalmente a calma. Saiu de junto da lareira e, fazendo uma ligeira reverência para Sue, marchou para a porta, abrindo-a. Parou e olhou para trás, fitando Charlie gelidamente.

— Quando rezar, agradeça a Deus por ser vinte anos mais velho do que eu, porque se não fosse, eu juro que... — engolindo o resto das palavras com evidente esforço, saiu do escritório, seus passos afastando-se com firmeza e rapidez.

Na frente da casa, os lampiões da carruagem do duque oscilavam na brisa, e a luz em movimento lançava sombras estranhas que se estendiam, dançantes, sumindo na escuridão sob os elmos que ladeavam a alameda.

Embry McRae, o cocheiro, esperava pacientemente na boléia. Todos os convidados já haviam partido havia bastante tempo, apenas o duque ficara para trás, mas Embry não se importava de esperar. Na verdade, só podia ficar contente pelo fato de seu patrão querer ficar mais tempo em companhia da srta. Swan, pois apostara uma grande soma com Armstrong, o criado de quarto do duque, afirmando que Isabella Swan seria a próxima duquesa de Cullen.

A porta principal da casa abriu-se, e Edward Masen saiu, descendo a escadaria rapidamente. Pelo canto dos olhos, Embry observou as passadas largas com que o duque aproximava-se da carruagem. Aquele andar resoluto podia indicar tanto uma raiva efervescente como euforia. Isso pouco importava. O fato de a srta. Swan provocar aquelas reações estranhas que vinha testemunhando ultimamente, era sinal de que ele tinha grande chance de ganhar a aposta.

— Vamos embora daqui o mais rápido possível — o duque ordenou, entrando na carruagem e batendo a porta com força.

"Alguma coisa não deu certo entre ele e a moça", o cocheiro pensou, colocando os magníficos cavalos em movimento.

Estava tão contente que nem o latejamento persistente em seu dente do siso conseguia abater-lhe o espírito. Imaginando modos muito agradáveis de gastar o dinheiro que ganharia, quando vencesse a aposta, começou a cantarolar uma alegre melodia irlandesa.

— Embry! — o duque chamou-o após alguns instantes, falando pela abertura entre a cabine e a boléia. — Está sentindo alguma dor?

— Não, excelência — o cocheiro respondeu, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

— Está pranteando alguém que morreu?

— Não, excelência.

— Então, pare com esses malditos gemidos!

— Sim, excelência — respondeu Embry, virando o rosto depressa para que o zangado patrão não visse sua expressão exultante.

* * *

_Que Capítulossss! Gente o que foi essa confusão? O.o_

_Meninas eu estou do lado da Bella, ela foi enganada e vendida pelo pai, essa foi a verdade! Mesmo o Edward tendo boas intenções..._

_Mas a verdade é que a Bella não conhece o James, e o pai dela já disse que o homem está mais quebrado do que ele antes de Charlie ter feito o acordo com o Edward._

_Posso dizer uma coisa, a Bella vai fazer da vida do Edward um inferno, e o Edward vai dar a maior prova de amor que eu já vi, e acho perfeita. Ele vai ser paciente... se preparem para se apaixonar por ele._

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado... Boa noite para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooooosssss_

_Até Sabado!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Booom Diiiaaa Meus Amores lindooosss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, Bom hoje eu vou postar 3 em 1, então se preparem para ver a nossa Bellinha a promtando com a cara do Edward... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando à luz do sol que se filtrava pelas cortinas. A cabeça doía, e ela sentia uma estranha, profunda melancolia. A mente recusava-se a funcionar, preferindo ficar anestesiada, e Isabella só percebia claramente as sombras que se arrastavam pelo carpete, quando uma nuvem passava na frente do sol. Franzindo a testa, tentou compreender a amarga desolação que pesava sobre ela, e naquele instante a cena que se passara no escritório voltou-lhe à lembrança.

Em pânico, fechou os olhos para bloquear as imagens da tragédia que fora encenada, para esquecer sua terrível trama, mas tudo era doloroso demais para ser ignorado.

Sentando-se na cama, arrumou os travesseiros de encontro à cabeceira e encostou-se neles. Tinha de pensar, de tecer um plano e, com triste determinação, começou a juntar os fatos de que dispunha. Em primeiro lugar, o homem que alugara a casa dos Hodge era Edward Masen, o "desaparecido" duque de Cullen. Isso explicava as roupas caríssimas que ele usava e seus criados pomposos e altivos.

Era também o homem que ela conhecera na festa dos Armand, aquele arrogante, atrevido... Com esforço, Isabella pôs de lado sua tremenda animosidade e obrigou-se a voltar aos fatos. Edward Masen devia ter procurado o pai dela logo depois do baile de máscaras dos Armand, para comprá-la. Charlie dissera que tudo fora arranjado em julho.

Tendo feito isso, Edward, aquele ser desprezível, instalara-se com sua criadagem num covil a menos de três quilômetros da casa dos Swan.

— Incrível! — ela disse em voz alta.

Mais do que incrível, ridículo, absurdo. Mas era verdade. Estava noiva, obscenamente contra sua vontade, do duque de Cullen, um libertino, devasso, canalha! Tão odioso quanto o pai dela. O pai... Pensar na cruel traição de Charlie era mais do que Isabella podia suportar. Flexionando as pernas, abraçou-as, apoiando o rosto nos joelhos.

— Oh, papai — murmurou com voz entrecortada. — Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

O nó na garganta cresceu, como se fosse sufocá-la, lágrimas não derramadas ardiam-lhe nos olhos, mas ela não chorou, de terminada a não entregar-se à dor.

Tinha de ser forte. Estava só, e seus adversários eram dois, ou três, se Sue fizesse parte daquela trama suja. O pensamento de que sua amada tia pudesse tê-la traído também quase rompeu o dique de seu autocontrole. Engolindo em seco convulsivamente, Isabella olhou para uma das janelas, pensativa. Podia estar em desvantagem, agora, mas quando James retornasse ficaria do seu lado, com certeza.

Enquanto isso, ela teria de apoiar-se na própria coragem, em sua determinação, coisas que tinha de sobra. Edward Cullen ainda não conhecia nada de sua natureza teimosa. Sem dúvida, mesmo sozinha ela se sairia muito bem.

Quase com alegria, começou a imaginar maneiras de infernizar o duque. No fim, se ele quisesse ter paz e felicidade, reconheceria que ela não era a esposa certa. Talvez até desistisse de tudo e, quando James voltasse, aquele noivado não seria mais do que urna lembrança infeliz.

Bateram de leve na porta, e Sue entrou com um sorriso solidário e encorajador no rosto.

Amiga ou inimiga?, Isabella perguntou-se, olhando-a com desconfiança.

— Quando ficou sabendo desse noivado, tia Sue? — perguntou, forçando-se a aparentar calma.

— No mesmo dia em que cancelei minha viagem a Londres e comecei a escrever cartas para seu tio.

— Ah...

Sue, então, estivera tentando localizar Harry para que ele fosse em socorro delas. Não era uma traidora. Uma profunda ternura suavizou o coração de Isabella, minando suas defesas até que seus lábios começaram a tremer. Aliviada, mas sentiado-se miserável, começou a chorar, e a tia abraçou-a, enquanto ela derramava todas as lágrimas que contivera desde o instante em que despertara.

— Tudo vai acabar bem — Sue consolou-a, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Quando as lágrimas e soluços cessaram, Isabella descobriu que se sentia bem melhor. Enxugou os olhos e sorriu com tristeza.

— Essa não foi à trama mais horrível que já viu, tia Sue?

Lady Gilbert concordou com veemência e desapareceu no banheiro privativo, de onde voltou pouco depois, com uma toalhinha molhada.

— Querida, coloque esta compressa nos olhos, para que não inchem.

— Vou me casar com James — declarou Isabella, ajeitando a toalha sobre o rosto. — É o que desejo, desde que era criança! Mas, mesmo que não fosse isso, eu não me casaria com aquele degenerado. — Descobriu os olhos a tempo de ver a tia franzindo a testa. — A senhora está do lado de James, não está?

— Estou do seu lado, meu bem. Apenas do seu. Quero o que for melhor para você — Sue respondeu, caminhando para a porta. — Claire virá ajudá-la a arrumar-se. É quase meio-dia, e o duque mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que virá à uma hora.

— Duque... — Isabella repetiu com desgosto.

O mais alto título de nobreza, abaixo dos reis, mas para ela isso não significava nada.

— Quer que eu mande uma criada passar seu vestido novo de lãzinha, querida?

Isabella olhou pela janela cuja cortina a tia abrira. Parte do céu prometia um dia ensolarado, enquanto a outra, coberta de nuvens escuras, ameaçava chuva. Estava ventando, e as copas das árvores mais altas agitavam-se, farfalhantes. Ela não queria estar com sua melhor aparência, pois, como não desejava a admiração de Edward Masen, devia mostrar-lhe a pior. Usaria um vestido bem sem graça e, mais importante, que não houvesse sido pago por ele.

— Não tia, não quero o de lãzinha.

Sue retirou-se, e pouco depois a criada entrou. Isabella, com perversa satisfação, decidira o que usar.

— Claire, você se lembra do vestido preto que Haversham usava quando esfregava o chão? Vá ver se o encontra.

O rosto bondoso da criada encheu-se de simpatia.

— Lady Gilbert contou-me o que aconteceu a noite passada, criança — ela disse. — Mas, se está pretendendo enfurecer aquele homem, saiba que pode ser um tremendo erro.

Vendo compaixão no rosto gorducho da fiel criada, Isabella desatou novamente em lágrimas.

— Claire, por favor, não discuta comigo — implorou. — Diga que vai me ajudar. Se eu aparecer feia diante dele, se for bastante corajosa e esperta, talvez consiga fazê-lo desistir e ir embora.

— Nunca deixei de ajudá-la — observou Claire com lágrimas na voz. — Aqui estão meus cabelos brancos para provar isso. Não vou abandonar minha menina agora.

— Obrigada, Claire. Contando com você, tenho três pessoas do meu lado.

Uma hora e quinze minutos mais tarde, Isabella tomara banho e estava sentada diante da penteadeira, observando com prazer Claire prender seus cabelos pesados num coque apertado, seguro por urna estreita fita preta. Achava que o penteado severo dava-lhe péssima aparência, quando na verdade acentuava as feições cinzeladas e as maçãs altas das faces. Os olhos chocolates pareciam enormes no rosto pálido, fazendo-a parecer frágil, quase etérea.

— Perfeito — aprovou. — Mas você não precisava apressar-se tanto, Claire. Quero que Sua Excelência fique com os pés amortecidos, de tanto me esperar. Pretendo dar ao arrogante umas lições bastante desagradáveis, e a primeira é mostrar-lhe que seu nome ilustre e seu título não me impressionam, que não vou obedecê-lo cada vez que ele estalar os dedos.

A uma e meia, desceu e dirigiu-se à pequena sala para onde Amun levara o duque, seguindo suas instruções. Erguendo o queixo altivamente, abriu a porta e entrou.

Edward estava de pé, meio de costas para ela, e segurava as duas luvas em uma das mãos, batendo-as contra a coxa musculosa, enquanto olhava pela janela. Parecia pensativo, mas mantinha os ombros retos, numa atitude de determinação, e dele emanavam a força e a firme autoridade que Isabella sempre percebera... e temera.

Gota por gota, ela sentiu sua confiança esvair-se. Como pudera iludir-se, achando que conseguiria demovê-lo de seu propósito? Edward não era um jovem romântico e galante, que podia ser dispensado com um sorriso frio ou educada indiferença. Para animar-se, ela disse a si mesma que só teria de lidar com ele sozinha até a volta de James.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, provocando apenas um leve ruído.

— Mandou me chamar, excelência? — perguntou, como se fosse uma criada.

Nos últimos vinte minutos, Edward contivera o aborrecimento por ter sido deixado à espera numa salinha abafada, como se fosse um mendigo aguardando uma esmola. Isabella fora magoada e humilhada, portanto ele estava pronto para defrontar-se com uma rebelião, sabendo que ela faria tudo o que pudesse para desafiá-lo e provocar sua raiva.

Ao virar-se para encará-la, sentia-se disposto a ser paciente e compreensivo, mas, quando a viu, achou difícil conter a irritação. Isabella usava vestido preto, informe e puído, avental branco de tecido grosseiro e uma touca sob a qual escondiam-se os cabelos presos. Trajara-se como uma criada encarregada da faxina.

— Deixou claro o que quer fazer, Isabella. Agora, vou dizer o que eu quero — ele disse em tom quase áspero. — Nunca mais se vista desse jeito. Não admito, entendeu?

Isabella irritou-se.

— Nesta casa, somos todos seus criados — replicou. — E eu sou a mais humilde, uma escrava, porque fui comprada.

— Não use esse tom de voz comigo. Não sou seu pai.

— Claro que não. Você é meu _dono._

Com três passadas, Edward venceu a distância que os separava. Furioso pelo fato de ela estar descarregando sobre ele a raiva que sentia do idiota do pai, agarrou-a pelos braços, com vontade de sacudi-Ia com força. Sentiu-a contrair-se, como que se preparando para ser vítima de uma violência.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o, e Edward lentamente acalmou-se. Embora os magníficos olhos chocolates exibissem uma expressão de desafio, estavam úmidos de lágrimas. A pele translúcida ao redor deles mostrava-se arroxeada, e completa palidez cobria o rosto normalmente corado.

— A idéia de se tornar minha esposa a faz sentir-se tão desgraçada, minha pequena?

Surpresa com a gentileza na voz dele, ela ficou sem saber o que responder. Quisera mostrar-se altiva, rebelde, tudo, menos "desgraçada", palavra que implicava fraqueza e desamparo. Mas não poderia discordar, mesmo que quisesse, pois era assim que se sentia.

Risos e vozes alegres, totalmente incongruentes naquela situação, soaram no corredor, quando alguns hóspedes passaram pela porta da saleta, dirigindo-se à sala de jantar.

— Quero que vá ao jardim comigo — disse Edward.

Não era um pedido, mas uma ordem, Isabella notou, enraivecida. Saíram e atravessaram a alameda e o gramado em ligeiro declive, andando na direção de lago que se estendia no centro. Sob a fronde graciosa de um obro à beira da água, Edward parou, fazendo-a parar também.

— Aqui teremos privacidade, espero — comentou. Tirando o casaco, abriu-o no chão, sob a árvore. — Vamos sentar, para conversarmos mais confortavelmenhe.

Apontou para o casaco, sugerindo que Isabella se sentasse nele.

— Prefiro ficar em pé — ela declarou.

— Sente-se!

Embora furiosa com a ordem imperiosa, ela obedeceu, mas sentou-se na grama e ficou olhando para o lago cintilante.

— Tem razão — ele observou. — É melhor sujar esses trapos que você está usando do que o casaco, um de meus favoritos. Ergueu o casaco, colocou-o ao redor dos ombros de Isabella e sentou-se a seu lado.

— Não estou com frio — ela informou, tentando livrar-se do agasalho indesejável.

— Ótimo, assim você pode tirar essa touca horrorosa.

Com um gesto rápido, Edward atrancou a touca, e a raiva de Isabella explodiu, fazendo-a corar.

— Prepotente, mal-educado...

Ela se calou, frustrada, ao ver um brilho divertido nos olhos dele.

— Continue — Edward incentivou-a, sorrindo. — Sou prepotente, mal-educado, e o que mais?

Dominando o impulso de esbofetrá-lo para apagar aquele sorriso zombeteiro, Isabella respirou fundo.

— Gostaria de encontrar as palavras certas para dizer como odeio você e tudo o que você representa.

- Continue tentando e um dia encontrará.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? — ela perguntou, olhando fixamente para o lago. — Odiei você desde o primeiro instante em que o vi, no baile de máscaras, e esse ódio cresceu muito, desde então.

Flexionando uma perna, Edward pousou a mão no joelho e observou Isabella longamente.

— Lamento muito, porque quando a vi pela primeira vez, achei que era a criatura mais linda que Deus já fez — ele confessou baixinho.

Isabella, atônita com a ternura que captou na voz profunda, virou a cabeça para fitá-lo, procurando sinais de sarcasmo. Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Houve momentos em que você não me odiou. Por exemplo, quando esteve em meus braços e pareceu gostar de minhas carícias.

— Nunca gostei! Suas carícias foram... — Isabella procurou a definição correta, reconhecendo que ambos sabiam que seu corpo traiçoeiro sempre se incendiara de desejo ao toque de Edward. Então, concluiu: — Foram muito... perturbadoras.

Num movimento lento, ele correu os nós dos dedos por uma das faces dela, até a orelha, massageando o lóbulo levemente, e Isabella sentiu um arrepio quente correr-lhe pela espinha.

— Foram perturbadoras para mim também, pequenina.

— No entanto você persistiu, apesar de eu dizer que não queria que me acariciasse — ela acusou. — Agora mesmo, sinto que gostaria de atirar-se em cima de mim!

— E está certa — ele admitiu com uma risadinha gutural. — Estou atraído por você, como uma mariposa pela chama de uma vela. E você está atraída por mim, da mesma forma.

Isabella pensou que fosse sufocar de raiva.

— Ora, seu miserável convencido, filho bas...

Rindo, Edward silenciou-a, pousando a mão em seus lábios trêmulos.

— Desculpe privá-la do prazer de proferir reais um impropério, mas não há nenhuma dúvida sobre a legitimidade de meu nascimento.

A vida dela estava em cacos, e o maldito ria! Empurrando a mão dele, Isabella levantou-se.

— Se não se importa, vou voltar para casa. Estou cansada. E não encontro motivo para rir, como você. Fui vendida pelo meu próprio pai a um estranho, um arrogante de coração gelado, um egoísta diabólico que, sem levar em conta meus sentimentos...

Com a agilidade de um felino, Edward ergueu-se do chão e segurou-a pelos braços, virando-a para que o encarasse.

— Deixe que eu faça a lista dos crimes que cometi contra você, Isabella — começou em tom calmo. — Tenho um coração tão gelado, que salvei seu pai da prisão, pagando todas as dívidas dele. Sou tão egoísta, que permaneci afastado, observando-a flertar com Sevarin, tão arrogante, que deixei-a sentar-se perto dele no piquenique e ficar me desafiando, quando ainda sentia na boca o gosto dos meus beijos. Por que fiz isso? Porque, com minha crueldade, com meu egoísmo diabólico, quero lhe dar a proteção do meu nome, um lugar no topo da sociedade, uma vida sem preocupações, com todo o luxo que eu puder lhe oferecer. Ainda acha, responda honestamente, que mereço sua animosidade?

Isabella engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, o espírito enfraquecido. Sentia-se confusa e infeliz.

— Não... não sei o que você merece — respondeu, hesitante.

Edward pegou-a pelo queixo, forçando-a a fitá-lo.

— Então, vou lhe dizer. Não mereço nada, além de ser poupado do ódio que está sentindo de seu pai por ele ter batido em você. Por enquanto, é tudo o que peço.

Mortificada, Isabella sentiu lágrimas subirem-lhe aos olhos. Secando-as com os dedos, abanou a cabeça, rejeitando o lenço que Edward ofereceu-lhe.

— Estou cansada — murmurou. — Dormi muito pouco, tive uma noite péssima

— Também dormi mal — ele confessou, guiando-a na direção da casa.

Quando Amun abriu a porta, os dois ouviram risos e comentários jocosos sobre o andamento de um jogo de uíste no salão.

— Vamos cavalgar, amanhã de manhã — Edward informou parado na porta. — Para não nos tornarmos o assunto das conversas de seus hóspedes, acho melhor nos encontrarmos no estábulo, às dez horas.

Pouco depois, em seu quarto, Isabella tirou o avental e o feio vestido preto. Sabia que precisava juntar-se aos parentes, mas estava cansada, com o corpo dolorido, e não se sentia capaz de manter um sorriso falso no rosto e de conversar sobre futilidades. Além disso, se alguém dissesse uma palavra sobre o duque de Cullen, ela ficaria histérica.

A cama a esperava, convidativa. Dormir um pouco restauraria suas forças e melhoraria seu ânimo, permitindo-lhe pensar com mais clareza. Puxou a colcha para baixo e deitou-se entre os lençóis, fechando os olhos com um profundo suspiro.

Quando despertou, a lua brilhava no alto do céu, um manto de veludo azul-escuro. Virou-se de bruços, procurando novamente no sono a paz que não mais teria enquanto acordada.

Encostado na cerca de tábuas, Edward conversava e ria com Phill, quando Isabella chegou ao estábulo, na manhã seguinte. Ela conseguiu sorrir para o chefe dos cavalariços, mas já não sorria, quando olhou para o duque, nem respondeu ao cumprimento dele.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Edward endireitou-se e apontou para Khan, que um jovem tirava do estábulo.

— Seu cavalo está pronto — informou.

Cavalgaram lado a lado pelas campinas ondulantes, e não demorou muito para que o galope animado e a brisa de outono reanimassem Isabella, devolvendo-lhe a perdida vivacidade de espírito.

Na orla do bosque, onde o terreno inclinava-se, descendo para o riacho, Edward parou o cavalo, e Isabella imitou-o. Ele desmontou e foi ajudá-la a descer do lombo de Khan.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, olhando alarmada para o velho sicômoro perto do riacho.

Fora ali que, no dia do piquenique, Edward a beijara e acariciara. Era o último lugar do mundo onde ela desejaria estar com ele novamente.

Depois de amarrar os cavalos no muro de pedras arruinado, Edward tirou o casaco e abriu-o no chão, sob os galhos protetores da árvore.

— Prefiro ficar em pé, se não se importa — ela disse apressadamente.

Encostou-se no tronco do sicômoro, enquanto Edward dava alguns passos na direção da correnteza e parava junto de uma pedra alta, em cima da qual pôs o pé esquerdo. Inclinando-se para frente, ele apoiou o cotovelo no joelho erguido e ficou olhando para Isabella, em silêncio e com expressão indecifrável. Pela primeira vez, o pensamento de que aquele homem era seu futuro marido penetrou de modo claro na mente de Isabella.

Não, não era seu futuro marido. Assim que James voltasse, e os dois pusessem em prática o plano que ela criara, aquele noivado estúpido deixaria de existir. Por enquanto, tudo o que ela podia fazer era agir com prudência, ganhando tempo.

A casca áspera do tronco da árvore machucava-lhe as costas, e o mutismo de Edward começava a enervá-la. Para acabar com aquele silêncio incômodo, ela apontou pata os cavalos e perguntou:

— Por que não correu com esse garanhão castanho, na corrida contra mim? É muito mais veloz do que o outro.

O assunto que ela escolhera pareceu divertir Edward, pois havia um sorriso em seus lábios, quando ele olhou na direção dos animais.

— No dia do piquenique, montei Cruzamento Perigoso e descobri que ele se cansava facilmente. Como você ia montá-lo na corrida, decidi, por uma questão de justiça, montar o castanho, com resistência equivalente. Se eu montasse esse aí, você não teria a menor chance de me derrotar. Por outro lado, se eu escolhesse um animal inferior, a vitória não lhe daria alegria, no caso de você vencer.

A despeito de sua amargura, Isabella riu.

— Eu ficaria imensamente feliz em derrotá-lo, nem que você estivesse montando um bode — declarou.

— Nos três anos em que a conheço, você nunca deixou de me divertir — ele comentou, rindo.

— Três anos? Como? Três anos atrás eu tinha acabado de ser apresentada à sociedade.

— Você estava com sua tia numa loja de chapéus, quando a vi pela primeira vez. A proprietária estava tentando vender-lhe um chapéu horrível, com uvas e cerejas na aba, dizendo que, se o usasse no parque, todos os cavalheiros cairiam a seus pés.

— Não me lembro disso. Comprei o chapéu?

— Não. Respondeu que, se os homens caíssem a seus pés, seria para fugir das abelhas atraídas pela bandeja de frutas em sua cabeça.

— Bem o tipo de coisa que eu costumava dizer — Isabella admitiu, brincando com as luvas que acabara de tirar. Edward relatara o o incidente num tom terno que a deixara acanhada. — Foi nesse dia que você decidiu que queria... há... me conhecer melhor?

— Claro que não. Fiquei muito contente pelos dardos lançados por esses olhos castanhos serem dirigidos à chapeleira, e não a mim ele arreliou.

— O que você estava fazendo numa loja de chapéus femininos? — ela indagou, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante.

O que ele poderia estar fazendo lá, a não ser acompanhando amante do momento?

— Vejo, por sua expressão, que você mesma respondeu à pergunta — ele disse brandamente.

Reprimindo o aborrecimento absurdo que lhe causara imaginar Edward em uma loja com outra mulher, ela perguntou:

— Nós nos encontramos mais alguma vez depois disso, quero dizer, antes do baile de máscaras?

— Naquela primavera, vi você algumas vezes no parque, quase sempre passeando de carruagem e, um ano depois, no baile dos DuPre, e achei-a muito mais adulta.

— Estava sozinho, nesse baile?

A pergunta pareceu sair de sua boca por conta própria, e Isabella apertou as mãos, desgostosa consigo mesma.

— Não — ele respondeu com franqueza. — Mas você também estava acompanhada. Na verdade, cercada por um bando de adoradores, de patetas, melhor dizendo. — Riu, quando Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar indignado. — Não precisa olhar para mim dessa maneira, minha senhora, porque também os achava uns tolos.

— Por que diz isso?

— Naquela mesma noite, ouvi-a dizer a um rapaz que beijara sua mão e parecia em transe com o perfume de sua luva, que, o cheiro de sabonete o afetava tanto, era porque ele não devia tomar banho.

— Eu nunca seria tão grosseira! — Isabella protestou, inquieta por ele tê-la chamado de "minha senhora", como se já fossem casados. — O pobre rapaz devia ser um pouco tolo, mas certamente não merecia tal... — Interrompeu-se, pensativa. — Diga-me andava de modo afetado, com passos miúdos?

— Não sei, pois estava mais interessado em seu rosto do que nos pés dele. Por que perguntou isso?

— Porque eu não suportava aquele moço e agora me lembro ter dito aquilo. Em seguida, quando ele se afastou, fiquei observando seu modo de andar e, quando me virei, vi um homem alto, parado no vão da porta atrás de mim. Ele ria, como se a cena o houvesse divertido muito. Era você! Estava me espionando.

— Espionando, não — Edward negou. — Estava pronto para ajudar o coitado, se você lhe arrancasse sangue com essa língua afiada.

— Não precisava ter se preocupado. Ele merecia todos os meus insultos. Nem me lembro do nome daquele imbecil, mas ele sempre tentava me beijar, e suas mãos tinham uma tendência nauseante para vaguear por onde não deviam.

— É uma pena que não se lembre do nome — comentou Edward em tom gelado.

Olhando-o por entre os cílios abaixados, Isabella notou, com satisfação, que ele ficara com ciúme. Então, teve uma idéia. Se desse a impressão de ser namoradeira, até mesmo um pouco leviana, talvez Edward começasse a refletir melhor sobre sua intenção de se casar com ela.

— Acho que devo lhe contar que não foi apenas aquele cavalheiro que tentou conquistar minha afeição, tornando-se... ansioso demais. Tive dúzias de pretendentes sérios em Paris. Nem me lembro de todos os nomes.

— Então, deixe-me ajudá-la — Edward ofereceu calmamente.

Enquanto Isabella olhava-o, pasma, ele recitou os nomes de todos os homens que haviam proposto casamento a ela.

— Deixei Du Ville fora da lista, porque ele continua esperando um momento oportuno, mas posso incluir Sevarin, porque ele está _tentando _pedir sua mão. Parece-me que, para uma jovem sensata, você é muito imprudente no que diz respeito aos homens a quem permite cortejá-la.

Para não ter de falar de James, ela agarrou-se a crítica implícita que Edward fizera a Alis.

— Se referiu-se a Alistar Du Ville, a família dele é uma das mais antigas e respeitadas da França!

— Referi-me a Sevarin — ele corrigiu naquele tom autoritário que ela tanto detestava. — De todos os homens que mencionei, Sevarin é o menos indicado; no entanto, se dependesse de você, ele seria o escolhido, embora não esteja a sua altura, nem em inteligência, nem em caráter. Também não é homem o bastante para transformá-la numa mulher de verdade — concluiu sugestivamente.

— O que você quis dizer com esse último comentário? — Isabella indagou.

O olhar de Edward pousou no ponto sob a árvore onde a punira com o chicote e depois a tomara nos braços para confortá-la.

— Acho que você sabe perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer — ele respondeu, notando que ela corava.

Isabella não tinha muita certeza se sabia, mas aquele era um assunto que não desejava prolongar. Decidiu voltar a um anterior, menos perigoso.

— Se ficou tão interessado em mim, em Paris, porque não agiu da forma correta, procurando meu tio para pedir-lhe minha mão?

— Para ele me rejeitar, com aquela ladainha de que você era jovem demais para casar, de que seu pai ainda não estava preparado para entregá-la a outro homem? — Edward retrucou com sarcasmo. — Nunca!

— O que você está querendo dizer é que não desceria de sua alta posição para pedir que fôssemos apresentados e, depois...

— Nós fomos apresentados — ele a interrompeu. — Por madame DuPre, na festa em casa dela. Você não prestou atenção ao meu nome, limitando-se a me cumprimentar com um gesto de cabeça, porque estava ocupada demais, querendo juntar o maior numero possível de bajuladores ao redor de suas saias. A frieza com que ela o tratara devia tê-lo feito sentir-se rebaixado, Isabella pensou com secreto prazer.

— Você me convidou para dançar?

— Não. Meu cartão já estava cheio.

Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, ela teria rido da brincadeira, mas sabia que ele quisera alfinetá-la, para lembra-la de que também era muito requisitado pelo sexo oposto. Como se ela precisasse que a lembrassem disso!

— Acredito que, se os homens usassem cartões para reservar danças, o seu estaria sempre cheio — observou em tom de zombaria. Então, após uma breve pausa, continuou; — Ocorreu-me uma dúvida: o que um homem faz com a amante, quando quer dançar com outra mulher?

— Não me lembro de isso ter sido um obstáculo intransponível, quando dancei com você no baile dos Armand.

As luvas que Isabella segurava caíram no chão.

— Como ousa ser tão bruto a ponto de...

— Como ousa abordar tal assunto? — ele devolveu. — O que diz o ditado? "Olho por olho, dente por dente".

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! — Isabella exclamou furiosa. — Você exemplifica perfeitamente "o diabo citando as Escrituras".

— _Touché_ — ele admitiu, sorrindo.

Seu ar divertido apenas deixou Isabella ainda mais enfurecida.

— Você é capaz de rir de sua conduta escandalosa, mas eu não sou. Desde o dia em que me _lembro _de tê-lo conhecido, você me aborreceu: fez sugestões indecorosas no baile dos Armand, insultou-me na festa de Lady Eubank e me atacou aqui mesmo, neste exato lugar. — Ela se abaixou e pegou as luvas. — Só Deus sabe o que tentará fazer em seguida.

Suas últimas palavras acenderam um brilho quente nos olhos verdes. Alarmada, Isabella decidiu que era hora de acabar com aquilo e passou por ele, indo na direção dos cavalos. Edward, porém, estendeu a mão e segurou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a para si.

— Com exceção daquela noite, na casa dos Armand, em todas as outras ocasiões você teve o tratamento que mereceu, e será sempre assim, entre nós dois. Não tenho a intenção de deixar que pise em cima de mim, porque, se deixar, você logo não me respeitará mais, como não respeitaria Sevarin, se tivesse a infelicidade de casar-se com ele.

Isabella ficou atônita com a extrema arrogância que ele demonstrava, presumindo saber como ela agiria, falando de seu desejo de se casar com James como se não passasse de um capricho.

— Não amo você. Isso não importa? — ela perguntou em desespero, quando ele a abraçou.

— Claro que não me ama — Edward concordou em tom provocador. — Você me odeia, já disse isso pelo menos dez vezes. Aqui mesmo, um pouco antes de se tornar a mulher quente que me prendeu nos braços e me beijou apaixonadamente.

— Pare de me fazer lembrar o que aconteceu naquele dia. Quero esquecer!

Ele apertou-a com mais força contra o corpo musculoso, olhando-a nos olhos com ar bem-humurado e terno.

— Minha pequena, eu lhe darei tudo o que estiver a meu alcance, mas nunca deixarei que esqueça aqueles momentos. Fora isso, pode pedir o que quiser.

— Posso? — Isabella escarneceu, empurrando-o para pôr alguma distância entre eles. — Muito bem. Deixe-me livre, anule o contrato que fez com meu pai. Não quero me casar com você.

— Não, isso não posso fazer.

— Então, não insulte minha inteligência, fingindo que leva meus desejos em consideração. Não quero ser sua noiva, mas você não me dá a liberdade. Não quero ser sua esposa, mas você me arrastará até o altar. Eu...

Edward soltou-a tão abruptamente que ela cambaleou para trás.

— Se eu quisesse "arrastá-la até o altar", você teria sido forçada a se casar comigo assim que voltou da França. O fato, muito simples, é que não quero uma esposa fria e revoltada em minha cama.

Aliviada e exultante, Isabella ergueu os braços para o céu.

— Por que não disse isso antes? Se é assim que se sente, não precisa mais ter tanto trabalho comigo.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Serei a esposa mais fria e mais revoltada que se possa imaginar.

— Está me ameaçando, Isabella?

Ela abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Não, claro que não. Só estou tentando explicar que meus sentimentos a seu respeito não mudarão.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Nesse caso, não há razão para adiarmos o casamento por mais tempo, não acha?

— O quê?! Mas você disse que não se casaria comigo, se fosse para eu ser uma esposa fria e revoltada.

— Eu disse que não _quero _uma mulher assim em minha cama, não que não me casaria com ela. Se tiver de ser desse modo, será.

Dizendo isso, Edward fez um gesto na direção dos cavalos e começou a andar, deixando Isabella petrificada de medo, imaginando que ele seria capaz de mandar chamar um padre, quando chegassem em casa, e exigir que o casamento fosse realizado imediatamente. Sem dúvida nenhuma, o duque de Cullen já devia ter em seu poder uma licença especial. Ela não teria salvação? Se fugisse, ele a alcançaria, se o ameaçasse, ele a ignoraria. Escolheu a única solução possível, embora humilhante, pois teria de implorar, de rastejar.

Correu atrás de Edward, pousando a mão em seu braço, fazendo-o parar.

— Gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa, e você disse que me dará tudo o que eu quiser.

— Tudo o estiver a meu alcance — ele salientou. — E dentro do razoável.

— Você me daria tempo? Preciso de tempo para me livrar dessa sensação horrível de ser um peão num tabuleiro de xadrez, manipulada por você e por meu pai, preciso de tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de ser sua esposa.

— Certo, eu lhe darei tempo — ele concedeu. — Desde que faça bom uso dele.

— Farei — ela prometeu, mentindo com mais facilidade. — Ah, mais uma coisinha. Gostaria que mantivéssemos em segredo tanto sua identidade como nosso noivado, por enquanto.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou com evidente suspeita.

Porque, quando ela fugisse com James, na semana seguinte, Edward ficaria furioso, mas, se as pessoas soubessem do noivado, ele passaria por idiota diante de todos, e só Deus podia saber de que modo se vingaria.

— Pense bem — respondeu em tom cauteloso. — Se os vizinhos souberem quem você é, e que estamos noivos, vão fazer perguntas sem fim sobre como nos conhecemos, quando vamos casar e coisas assim. E eu me sentirei ainda mais pressionada.

— Está certo — ele concedeu. — Vamos manter segredo, por enquanto.

Acompanhou-a até Khan, colocando-a na sela como se erguesse uma pena. Isabella juntou as rédeas, ansiosa por ir embora, acreditando que o assunto fora encerrado.

No entanto, descobriu que Edward pensava de modo diferente, quando o viu olhá-la com severidade.

— Concedi-lhe tempo, como pediu, mas só porque você disse que precisa acostumar-se com a idéia de se casar comigo — ele inforrnou educadamente, mas havia ameaça em seu tom de voz. — Se eu descobrir que deseja tempo por outros motivos, fique avisada de que as conseqüências serão bem desagradáveis.

— Acabou? — ela perguntou altivamente para disfarçar o medo.

— Por hoje — ele respondeu. — Amanhã conversaremos mais.

Isabella passou o resto do dia com os parentes. Com seu futuro pendendo por um fio, precisou reunir todas as suas forças para sorrir e conversar com aquelas pessoas alegres e carinhosas, enquanto ignorava os olhares apreensivos do pai. No instante em que o jantar terminou, pediu licença e retirou-se para a tranqüilidade de seu quarto.

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, Sue foi vê-Ia. Isabella, que passara o dia ansiando por fazer-lhe confidências, levantou-se depressa do sofá e correu a seu encontro, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

— Tia, aquele tirano implacável e arrogante de fato pretende forçar-me a casar com ele.

Sentando-se no sofá, Sue puxou-a para que se acomodasse a seu lado.

— Querida, ele não pode forçá-la. Tenho certeza de que existem leis que o impedirão de fazer isso. A meu modo de ver, o problema maior não é esse, mas sim o que poderá acontecer com seu pai, se você rejeitar o duque.

— Meu pai não pensou em mim, quando concordou com o noivado, de modo que pouco me importa quais serão as conseqüências que terá de enfrentar. Ele nunca me amou, e eu não o amo mais.

— Entendo — a tia afirmou, observando-a detidamente. — Talvez seja bom que você se sinta assim.

— Por quê?

— Porque seu pai já gastou o dinheiro que Edward Masen deu a ele. Se você romper o noivado, o duque naturalmente exigirá que Charlie devolva-lhe o dinheiro. Como isso será impossível, seu pai passará o resto de seus dias na prisão, numa cela infestada de ratos. Se você ainda o amasse, sofreria muito com isso e nem conseguiria ser feliz com James, porque se culparia pela desgraça de seu pai. Mas, como não o ama e tem certeza de que não sentirá remorso, não precisamos nos preocupar com o desfecho dos acontecimentos, não é?

Isabella não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio até que a tia saiu, momentos depois. Sozinha, viu-se perseguida por imagens do pai, imundo e maltrapilho, apodrecendo numa masmorra escura e úmida.

Devia haver alguma maneira de devolver ao duque de Cullen o dinheiro que ele dera a Charlie. Talvez, se ela e James vivessem com bastante simplicidade, economizando tudo o que pudessem, conseguissem pagar a dívida, no curso de alguns anos. Ou, melhor ainda, talvez ela induzisse Edward a desistir do noivado, de modo que não haveria necessidade de devolver-lhe o dinheiro. Ou haveria? Quais seriam os termos do contrato de noivado?

"Tio Harry!", ela pensou com súbita inspiração.

Ele certamente tomaria providências, quando soubesse que ela estava sendo forçada a entregar sua vida, sua felicidade, para saldar a dívida do pai. Ou, talvez, emprestasse a Charlie a quantia necessária para reembolsar Edward, recebendo, claro, a propriedade dos Swan como garantia.

Mas Harry teria esse dinheiro? De quanto seria a dívida? Por tudo o que fora feito na propriedade, pelo número de criados, de cavalos, ficava óbvio que Charlie gastara muito. E as dívidas que haviam sido pagas? Quantas mil libras seriam necessárias? Vinte e cinco? Trinta?

O coração de Isabella apertou-se dolorosamente. Não, o tio não devia ter todo esse dinheiro.

Quando Claire entrou no quarto para acordar Isabella, na manhã seguinte, encontrou-a sentada à pequena escrivaninha, mordendo, pensativa, a ponta de uma pena de escrever.

Após mais uns instantes de reflexão, Isabella começou a escrever um bilhete para Edward. Com triunfante alegria, explicou que torcera o joelho e teria de permanecer na cama. Terminou com uma declaração falsamente carinhosa de que esperava, ansiosa, que pudessem encontrar-se no dia seguinte. Assinou, então recostou-se na cadeira, satisfeita consigo mesma.

A idéia de mentir que torcera o joelho era perfeita. Tais torceduras, além de extremamente dolorosas, exigiam um longo período e recuperação. Na manhã seguinte, ela mandaria outra mensagem, onde contaria como ocorrera o imaginário acidente. Com um pouco e sorte evitaria encontrar-se com ele até o retorno de James!

— O que gostaria de usar para receber o duque? — perguntou criada.

Isabella dirigiu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

— Não vou recebê-lo hoje, Claire. Nem amanhã, nem depois. Escute. — Leu em voz alta o bilhete que acabara de escrever. — O que acha?

— Acho que ele perceberá que está mentindo — respondeu a mulher, assustada. — E vai pôr a casa abaixo. Não quero participar disso. Fale com Lady Sue, antes de mandar o bilhete.

— Não posso esperar que minha tia se levante. E você vai participar. Levará a mensagem para ele — decidiu Isabella, dobrando o papel e colocando-o num envelope.

Claire empalideceu.

— _Eu_? Por quê? — perguntou.

— Porque preciso saber exatamente como ele reagirá e para isso não posso confiar em mais ninguém.

— Sinto palpitações, só de pensar no que pode acontecer — a criada queixou-se, mas pegou o bilhete. — E se ele me perguntar como foi que você se machucou?

— Invente. Só não se esqueça do que disse, para eu não cair em contradição, quando escrever novamente para ele.

Claire saiu, e Isabella sentiu-se como se um enorme peso houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Cantarolando, foi até armário, escolher algo para vestir.

A criada retornou meia hora depois.

— O que ele disse? — perguntou Isabella, ansiosa. — Qual a expressão do rosto dele? Conte tudo!

— Bem, Sua Excelência estava tomando o café da manhã, quando cheguei — Claire explicou, puxando nervosamente a gola engomada vestido. — Mas o mordomo me levou até ele imediatamente, quando eu disse quem era. Então entreguei o bilhete ao duque e...

— Não ficou zangado, quando leu, ficou? — indagou Isabella, — nervosa ao notar que a mulher hesitava em continuar.

— Não demonstrou ter ficado, mas também não pareceu satisfeito.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Claire! O que ele _disse?_

— Agradeceu-me por eu ter levado a mensagem, então mandou um daqueles criados de nariz empinado acompanhar-me de volta ao coche.

Isabella não sabia se devia sentir-se aliviada ou apreensiva com a reação de Edward e, a medida que as horas passavam, descobriu que sua tranqüilidade não estava sendo tão perfeita quanto imaginara.

Sobressaltava-se toda vez que ouvia passos no vestíbulo, lá embaixo, receando que fossem informá-la de que Edward fora vê-Ia. Ele era bem capaz de pedir à tia dela que o acompanhasse até seus aposentos, embora isso fosse uma falta de educação imperdoável.

Levaram-lhe o jantar numa bandeja, e ela comeu em tediosa solidão. Pela primeira vez, naquele dia inteiro, seus pensamentos fixaram-se em James. Estivera tão envolvida com sua teia de mentiras, tentando livrar-se de Edward Masen, que nem pensara no homem a quem amava.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella escreveu novo bilhete a seu noivo oficial, contando em detalhes as dores cruciantes que vinha sentindo no joelho que torcera ao cair escadaria abaixo e pedindo, muito graciosamente, que ele a dispensasse de um encontro naquele dia. Embora isso significasse que teria de passar longas horas sozinha no quarto, pois não podia arriscar-se a ser apanhada lá embaixo com os parentes, caso Edward decidisse ir pessoalmente saber como ela estava, Isabella achava que o sacrifício valeria apena, não apenas porque se livraria da presença dele, como também pelo prazer que sentia em enganá-lo.

— Acha isso prudente, querida? — Sue perguntou-lhe, lendo o bilhete que ela submetera a sua apreciação. — Se você o enfurecer sem necessidade, não sei o que o duque será capaz de fazer.

— Não há nada que ele possa fazer, tia — respondeu Isabella, pegando o bilhete e dobrando-o.

Depois de lacrar o envelope, despachou Claire como mensageira. Assim que a criada saiu, ela se virou novamente para a tia.

— A senhora já mandou chamar tio Harry. Quando ele chegar, pensaremos juntos num meio de sair dessa confusão. Mas vou continuar com a farsa do joelho machucado até inventar qualquer outra coisa — declarou, rindo. — Talvez consiga deixar Edward tão aborrecido que ele decida ir embora.

Quando a criada voltou, contou nervosamente que o duque, depois de ler o bilhete, ficara olhando para ela de maneira muito estranha.

— Por favor, Claire, seja mais específica — Isabella pediu, impaciente. — Que maneira estranha foi essa?

— Parecia que o duque ia sorrir, mas não houve nenhum sorriso, então ele mandou um criado me acompanhar, como ontem. Isabella pensou um pouco, tentando imaginar o que se esconderia por trás da estranha reação de Edward. Então, deu de ombros, sorridente, esquecendo o assunto. Olhou para a tia, então para a fiel criada.

— Vamos parar de tentar analisar os gestos e palavras do duque. Acredite ele que estou de repouso, ou não, o que poderá fazer?

A resposta para essa pergunta chegou no dia seguinte logo após o almoço, quando um coche elegante, laqueado de preto, puxado por quatro cavalos com arreios de prata, parou diante da casa dos Swan, e um homem alto e robusto, carregando uma maleta preta, desceu, subindo apressado a escada para a entrada principal.

Entregou um cartão a Amun, explicando:

— Sou o Dr. Barney, médico. Cheguei de Londres hoje e recebi ordem de vir para cá e falar com Lady Gilbert.

Quando Sue, intrigada, entrou no salão para onde ele fora levado, o homem sorriu-lhe polidamente.

— O duque de Cullen mandou-me aqui para examinar o joelho da srta. Swan — informou. — Sou médico, e meu nome é Barney.

Sue sentiu-se empalidecer, mas, recobrando-se, pediu-lhe que aguardasse e saiu da sala. Erguendo as saias com as duas mãos, correu até a escadaria e subiu os degraus com uma agilidade que seria admirável numa mulher com metade de sua idade.

— Ele fez o quê?! — gritou Isabella, levantando-se do sofá de um salto e jogando longe o exemplar de _**Orgulho e Preconceito **_que estivera lendo. — Oh, aquele monstro nojento, rastejante...

— O desabafo pode ficar para mais tarde, se sobrevivermos — a tia observou, já desabotoando o vestido de Isabella apressadamente.

Arrancou-o sem cerimônia, puxando-o pela cabeça, enquanto Claire puxava as cobertas da cama, preparando-a para receber a "acidentada". Isso feito, a criada correu ao armário, de onde tirou um gracioso roupão.

— Não podia ter dito ao médico que eu estava dormindo, ou coisa assim, tia? — reclamou Isabella. — Por que não o mandou de volta para Londres?

— O Dr. Barney não é nenhum tolo — respondeu a tia, ainda meio ofegante da corrida. — Veio aqui para examinar seu joelho, e é o que pretende fazer. — Então, pediu: — Claire, traga dois travesseiros, para colocar sob a perna de Isabella. Depois, vá ao meu quarto, pegue um vidro de sais e traga aqui. Será um detalhe interessante, na mesinha-de-cabeceira, eu acho. Vou tentar segurar o médico lá embaixo mais um pouco. Me chamem, quando tudo estiver pronto.

Caminhou apressadamente para a porta, mas a criada continuou parada, como que enraizada no chão, os olhos vidrados de pavor.

— Claire! — Sue chamou em tom autoritário. — Nem pense em desmaiar!

— Obrigado, Lady Gilbert, mas não quero mais — o Dr. Barney disse, recusando o terceiro copo de refresco que a mulher tentava impingir-lhe.

Já respondera a perguntas sobre o tempo em Londres, a viagem, o estado das estradas, e começava a impacientar-se.

— Como acha que vai ser o inverno este ano, doutor?

— Desculpe, senhora, mas agora preciso subir para ver a srta. Swan.

Lady Gilbert levou-o para cima, guiando-o ao terceiro quarto do corredor à esquerda da galeria. Depois de uma longa demora, que o médico achou muito estranha, a porta finalmente abriu-se, e ele viu uma criada idosa, alta e forte, que usava uma touca meio caída para o lado e parecia assustada. Barney estava habituado ao mau gênio e ao comportamento caprichoso das moças ricas e mimadas, de maneira que supôs que a srta. Swan atormentara a pobre criada com exigências sem fim, deixando-a atarantada.

Essa suposição foi reforçada pela aparência da paciente, uma jovem de beleza extraordinária, reclinada numa cama de colunas e dossel, que o olhava com mal disfarçado antagonismo.

Os esplêndidos olhos castanhos examinaram-lhe o rosto, o traje de viagem, pousando por fim na maleta preta, com expressão de alarme.

Tentando distrair a atenção da moça para evitar que ela ficasse pensando nos misteriosos instrumentos guardados na maleta, imaginando horrores, ele sorriu-lhe.

— Sua Excelência, o duque de Cullen, está profundamente preocupado com a senhorita — comentou.

As faces da jovem ruborizaram-se encantadoramente.

— Ele é a personificação da gentileza e da solicitude — ela afirmou.

— Sem dúvida — o doutor concordou, acreditando que se enganara ao julgar que ouvira um tom de sarcasmo na voz bem modulada. Pondo a maleta no chão, prosseguiu: — Pelo que entendi, a senhorita caiu ao descer a escada. — Estendeu as mãos para erguer as cobertas. — Vamos dar uma olhada nesse joelho.

— Não! — ela gritou, segurando as cobertas ao lado do corpo e fitando-o com ar de rebeldia.

Por um instante, ele a olhou, pasmo, mas então percebeu o que a perturbava tanto e sorriu, puxando uma cadeira para o lado da cama e sentando-se.

— Minha cara menina, não estamos mais na Idade Média, quando uma mulher recusava-se a ser tratada por um médico por ele ser homem. Aplaudo seu recato, pois é o que menos vemos nas moças de hoje em dia, mas este não é o momento certo para mostrar-se recatada, e estou certo de que sua tia concorda comigo. Agora, fique quietinha.

Mais uma vez tentou afastar as cobertas, mas a paciente agarrou-se a elas, segurando-as com força. Ele retirou a mão, frustrado e aborrecido.

— Sou um médico competente, há muitas mulheres em minha lista de clientes, inclusive Sua Majestade. Isso não a deixa mais calma, srta. Swan?

— Não! — ela respondeu, agressiva, mexendo-se agilmente na cama para afastar-se dele, não demonstrando sentir nenhuma dor.

— Jovem, tenho ordem do duque de Cullen para examinar seu joelho e prescrever o tratamento apropriado — o doutor observou. Então, em tom severo, acrescentou: — Ele disse para eu examiná-la, nem que fosse necessário amarrá-la.

— Me amarrar! — Isabella gritou, revoltada. — Oh, não dá para acreditar! Aquele homem acha que alguém ousaria fazer tal...

Calou-se de repente ao imaginar Edward entrando em seu quarto, indiferente às regras de decência e educação, e segurarando-a na cama para que o médico pudesse examinar-lhe o joelho. Em verdadeiro frenesi, tentou pensar em alguma maneira de evitar o exame. Pudor excessivo era sua única saída. Ela fechou os olhos, então tornou a abri-los, fixando-os no Dr. Barney com encantador ar de embaraço.

— Sei que deve me achar uma tola, doutor, mas eu morreria de vergonha, se me expusesse aos olhos de um estranho, mesmo de um médico bom como o senhor.

— Minha cara, estamos falando de expor seu joelho, nada mais.

— Mas não posso evitar de me sentir assim — ela argumentou com ar virtuoso. — O senhor não me conhece, mas o duque, sim, e ele deveria levar meus sentimentos em consideração. Estou chocada com o desrespeito que demonstrou por minha... por meu...

— Recato virginal? — o doutor sugeriu, dizendo a si mesmo que Cullen ia ter um trabalho dos diabos com aquela moça, na noite de núpcias.

— Exatamente — concordou Isabella. — Eu sabia que o senhor entenderia.

Com relutância, o médico capitulou.

— Muito bem, srta. Swan. Não examinarei seu joelho, mas sob uma condição: quero que chame um médico da vila, em quem deposite confiança, e permita que ele a examine.

— Vamos fazer isso já! — ela assegurou, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso radiante.

Inclinando-se, o homem pegou a maleta.

— Conhecem algum médico experiente em casos de torção e fratura? — perguntou.

— Experiente em casos de... — Isabella começou a repetir, confusa, então respondeu depressa: — Claro que conhecemos.

— Quem? — o Dr. Barney persistiu. — Como se chama?

— Phill — Isabella improvisou. — Confio nele completamente, assim como todo mundo num raio de muitos quilômetros. Ele cuida muito bem de torções e fraturas. — Sorriu gentilmente para o médico. — Obrigada por ter vindo; doutor. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno que lhe causei. Claire o acompanhará até lá erlbaixo. Até logo.

— Voltarei, depois de falar com o Dr. Phill.

— Oh, Deus amado! — exclamou Claire, agarrando-se a uma das colunas da cama.

O dr. Barney ignorou a manifestação de desespero. Tirou um relógio de ouro do bolso do colete, abriu-o, viu as horas e tornou a fechá-lo.

— O coche de Sua Excelência está a minha espera — comentou. — Assim, se alguém fizer a gentileza de me acompanhar até o consultório do Dr. Phill, falarei com ele e o trarei aqui. Isabella ergueu-se sobre os dois cotovelos.

— Por quê? Quero dizer, por que precisa falar com o Dr. Phill? Garanto que ele é muito competente.

— Sinto muito, mas tenho de fazer isso. Mesmo que eu quisesse entregar seu caso a um colega que não conheço, o que não quero, o senhor duque nunca permitiria tal coisa. Na verdade, até pensamos em chamar um médico que vive na Alemanha, o Dr. Grundheim, muito bom em tudo o que se relaciona com ossos e juntas. E há também um na Suécia...

— Seria um absurdo, se o duque mandasse vir um médico de tão longe! — Isabella comentou, veemente.

— Foi idéia minha, chamar um especialista — o doutor admitiu. — Mas Cullen insistiu para que eu a examinasse. Ele tem uma certa dúvida sobre... bem... a gravidade de seu ferimento. — Virou-se para Lady Gilbert: — A senhora faria a gentileza de me dar o endereço do Dr. Phill?

Começou a caminhar para a porta, mas parou, quando ouviu a paciente gemer. Em seguida, ela desfiou um rosário de comentários sobre o caráter e a integridade de alguém, usando palavras como "patife", "perverso", "vilão" e outras piores.

Barney virou-se, surpreso. Onde estava a jovem tímida e recatada de alguns momentos atrás? Ele sorriu, divertido, observando a tempestuosa beldade, que se sentara na cama, parecendo emitir ondas de raiva.

— Dr. Barney, não vou suportar outra situação como esta — ela declarou. — Pelo amor de Deus, examine meu joelho, antes que aquele homem chame todos os sanguessugas da Europa!

— Eu, pessoalmente, não aprovo sangrias — o médico informou voltando a sentar-se junto da cama e pondo a maleta no chão. Não encontrou nenhtuna resistência, quando afastou as cobertas descobrindo as pernas da paciente, que o roupão cobria dos joelhos para cima, e viu que uma apoiava-se sobre dois travesseiros

— Eu estava me perguntando o que seria esse volume sob as cobertas — ele comentou com um sorriso. — Estranho...

— Não vejo nada de estranho em manter erguida uma perna machucada — ela replicou.

Os olhos do doutor brilharam, maliciosos.

— Não, isso não é estranho — concordou. — Mas, de acordo com o bilhete que a senhorita mandou ao duque, o joelho ferido era o esquerdo. E é a perna direita que vejo elevada por dois travesseiros.

Isabella corou.

— Ah, isso? Pusemos a perna boa para cima para que não esbarrasse na machucada — explicou.

— Pensa rápido, minha querida — observou o Dr. Barney com uma risadinha.

Ela fechou os olhos, mortificada. Não estava enganando o homem, de jeito nenhum.

— Não há inchaço — ele prosseguiu, apalpando o joelho direito, depois o esquerdo e novamente o direito. — Sente dor aqui?

— Doutor, o senhor acreditou, por um segundo, que meu joelho estava machucado? — Isabella perguntou com um sorriso resignado.

— Não — ele respondeu com franqueza. — Mas devo dizer que admiro sua capacidade de reconhecer a derrota, quando percebe que não adianta mais lutar.

Puxou as cobertas, cobrindo as pernas dela, e recostou-se na cadeira, olhando-a com ar pensativo.

Não podia deixar de admirar o espírito corajoso daquela jovem, o modo como ela se rendera, sem lágrimas, sem rancor ou histeria, um comportamento tão comum na maioria das moças. Achou que era impossível não gostar dela.

— Bem, vou explicar o que farei em seguida — disse por fim.

— Não há necessidade — declarou Isabella. — Eu sei o que o senhor terá de fazer.

O médico lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

— Primeiro de tudo, vou recomendar repouso absoluto por vinte e quatro horas — começou. — Não para a senhorita, mas para sua pobre criada, que o tempo todo tentou decidir se me derrubava com uma pancada na cabeça, ou caía desmaiada.

Isabella riu. Com uma risadinha comedida, ele pegou o vidro de sais de cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira e entregou-o a Claire.

— Ouça o conselho gratuito de um médico muito caro: não se envolva mais nessas adoráveis tramas amorosas — disse com severidade. — Não tem resistência para isso, sem falar que não sabe mentir. Seu rosto a traiu, revelando a verdade ao duque.

A criada saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Só então o doutor olhou para Lady Gilbert, que se postara no outro lado da cama, segurando a mão da sobrinha, como se a jovem fosse uma acusada à espera do veredicto do juiz.

— A senhora não está melhor do que criada — declarou. — Sente-se.

— Estou bem, obrigada — Lady Gilbert afirmou, mas sentou-se pesadamente na cama.

— Devo dizer que me deixou admirado, minha senhora. Não denunciou sua sobrinha nem através de um olhar. — Ele voltou-se para Isabella e perguntou: — Como acha que seu futuro marido reagirá, quando souber que a senhorita mentiu para ele?

Ela fechou os olhos para espantar a imagem de um Edward enraivecido, os olhos verdes gelados, a voz vibrante de ira.

— Ele ficará furioso — murmurou. — Mas eu sabia que corria esse risco.

— Então, não ganhará nada, confessando que o enganou, não é?

— Confessar, eu?! — exclamou Isabella. — Mas pensei que o senhor fosse contar a verdade a ele!

— A verdade que tenho para contar, minha cara, e esta: pode ser muito difícil diagnosticar problemas nas juntas, até mesmo impossível. Apesar de não haver inchaço, não posso eliminar completamente a possibilidade de a senhorita ter realmente machucado o joelho. A partir daí, qualquer outra revelação deverá ser feita pela senhorita. Vim aqui como médico, não como informante.

Isabella foi invadida por uma onda de gratidão e alívio. Pegando um travesseiro a seu lado abraçou-o de encontro ao peito, rindo. Então, agradeceu ao Dr. Barney várias vezes.

— Suponho que não possa dizer a Sua Excelência que preciso ficar na cama, não é?

— Não, isso eu não posso fazer.

— Compreendo — Isabella afirmou generosamente. — Foi só uma idéia.

Estendendo a mão, ele pegou a dela, sorrindo de modo gentil.

— Minha querida, faz muitos anos que sou amigo da família Masen. Logo você vai fazer parte dela, de modo que eu gostaria que fosse minha amiga também. Posso dizer que é?

Isabella não ia tornar-se uma Masen, mas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Otimo — o médico aprovou. — Agora, deixe-me dizer-lhe, em nome de nossa amizade, que negar a seu noivo o prazer de sua companhia, a fim de conseguir seja lá o que esteja querendo, não é apenas tolice, mas também um risco. Ficou óbvio, para mim, que o duque sente grande afeição por você, e estou certo de que ele lhe dará tudo o desejar, bastando que peça com esse lindo sorriso.

Fez uma pausa, parecendo refletir por um instante.

— Mentiras e subterfúgios a desmerecem, menina, e, no que diz respeito ao duque, não a levarão a lugar nenhum. Ele conheceu mulheres muito mais habilidosas do que você na arte da mentira, e tudo o que elas tiveram foi à oportunidade de diverti-lo por um tempo muito breve. Você, no entanto, sendo honesta e direta, como sinto que é, conseguiu aquilo que todas elas desejaram em vão. Teve a honra de ser pedida em casamento por Edward Masen.

De súbito, Isabella sentiu-se mal. Por que todo mundo agia como se ela houvesse ganhado as jóias da coroa, só porque o duque de Cullen descera de seu pedestal e se dignara a pedi-Ia em casamento? Chegava a ser um insulto! Era degradante!

— Sei que suas intenções são boas, doutor — conseguiu dizer. — Vou pensar sobre seus conselhos.

O médico ergueu-se e sorriu para ela.

— Vai pensar, mas não pretende segui-los, não é? — Quando Isabella não respondeu, ele deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. — Talvez saiba lidar com o duque melhor do que ninguém. Ele está muito atraído por você. Na verdade, nunca pensei que um dia alguém, ou alguma coisa, fosse perturbá-lo. Mas você, menina, está conseguindo. Quando cheguei de Londres, hoje de manhã, encontrei-o oscilando entre a raiva e o riso. Num momento, parecia querer quebrar seu pescoço, zangado com sua artimanha, no outro, ria, contando histórias a seu respeito.

— Então, quando ele não conseguiu decidir o que fazer comigo, mandou o senhor aqui para me dar uma lição, certo?

— Bem... acho que foi isso, sim — o dr. Barney confirmou, rindo. — Confesso que fiquei um pouco aborrecido, quando descobri que a paciente que me arrancou de casa; fazendo-me atravessar metade da Inglaterra, parecia estar fingindo que se ferira. Mas, agora que a conheci, posso dizer que não lamento, de maneira alguma, ter vindo. Muito pelo contrário.

A alegria alheia não era um bálsamo para quem sofria, pensou Isabella naquela noite, jantando com os hóspedes. Ao contrário, era uma irritação. Numa tentativa de melhorar o estado de espírito, arrumara-se com esmero, escolhendo um de seus melhores vestidos, num tom calmante de azul. Usava os brincos e o colar de safiras e brilhantes que comprara em seu último dia em Paris, e puxara os cabelos para trás, prendendo parte deles com uma fivela que ostentava as mesmas pedras, e deixando o restante tombar pelos ombros e costas.

"Sou uma mulher mantida por um homem", pensou, empurrando uma ostra com a ponta do garfo. _"Ele _pagou pelas roupas que estou vestindo, até as íntimas, pelas jóias e pelos sapatos."

Para piorar a má idéia que estava fazendo de si mesma, o primo Cuthbert não parava de lançar olhares furtivos para seu decote.

O pai, ela notou, comportava-se com jovialidade artificial, proclamando como ficara feliz com a visita dos parentes e como estava triste com a idéia de vê-los partir no dia seguinte. Isabella refletiu que talvez ele estivesse mesmo triste com a partida deles. Afinal, aqueles dias todos usara-os como escudo para proteger-se da raiva dela. Bobagem, porque ela não pretendia confrontar-se com ele. Tudo o que sentia pelo pai, agora, era um gélido... nada.

O jantar terminou, as mulheres foram para o salão de visitas, e os homens, depois de deliciarem-se com vinho do porto e charutos, juntaram-se a elas, para jogar uíste. Várias mesas haviam sido arrumadas para o logo, e Cuthbert dirigiu-se à ocupada por Isabella e Sue. Era pomposo, gordo, começava a ficar calvo, e Isabella achava-o repulsivo. Murmurando uma desculpa à tia, dizendo que não estava com vontade de jogar, ela se levantou e saiu do salão.

Foi para a biblioteca e examinou as estantes, mas não encontrou nada que a interessasse, entre as centenas de livros que enchiam as prateleiras. Não queria voltar para o salão, por causa de Cuthbert, de modo que só lhe restavam duas alternativas: ir para o quarto, ou refugiar-se no escritório do pai.

Escolheu a segunda e, depois que Amun levou-lhe um baralho e colocou mais lenha na lareira, ela se sentou a uma mesinha diante do fogo e embaralhou as cartas.

"Estou me tornando uma eremita", pensou.

Começava a dispor as cartas para um solitário jogo de paciência, quando a porta atrás dela abriu-se.

— O que foi, Amun? — perguntou sem se virar.

— Não é Amun, prima — cantarolou uma voz antipática. — Sou eu, Felix Cuthbert.

Aproximou-se e parou junto à cadeira dela, naturalmente para ter uma boa visão da parte dos seios que o decote exibia.

— O que está jogando? — indagou.

— Um jogo chamado "paciência" — ela explicou em tom nada gentil. — Ou "Napoleão em Santa Helena". E jogado por uma só pessoa.

— Nunca ouvi falar — declarou o primo. — Não quer me ensinar?

Apertando os dentes, irritada, Isabella continuou a jogar. Cada vez que se inclinava para a frente para colocar uma carta na mesa, Cuthbert inclinava-se também, fingindo observar o jogo, mas espiando para dentro do generoso decote. Por fim, incapaz suportar aquilo por mais tempo, ela jogou na mesa as cartas que segurava e levantou-se, irritada.

— Precisa ficar olhando para mim dessa maneira? — indagou, áspera.

— Preciso — Cuthbert respondeu, inabalável, puxando-a pelos braços.

— Dou-lhe três segundos para tirar as mãos de cima de mim, senão começarei a gritar — ela ameaçou, tentando livrar-se.

Ele obedeceu, mas, ao deixar as mãos penderem, caiu de joelhos diante de Isabella e pôs a mão direita no peito.

— Prima, tenho de lhe dizer o que se passa em meu coração e minha mente — preludiou, os olhos percorrendo-a da barra do vestido à cabeça e fazendo o caminho de volta. — Eu...

— Eu sei o que se passa em sua mente — ela interrompeu-o sarcasticamente. — Vi a cobiça com que você me olha. Agora, levante-se!

— Preciso falar! — ele insistiu, as mãos gorduchas agarrando a saia do vestido azul.

Isabella puxou a saia depressa, certa de que ele seria capaz de levantá-Ia e espiar por baixo.

— Pare com isso!

— Admiro você com todas as fibras de meu ser — Cuthbert recitou, dramático. — Sinto o maior afeto por...

Calou-se repentinamente, engolindo em seco e olhando assustado para um ponto atras dela.

— Espero sinceramente não estar interrompendo a prece de um devoto — um homem comentou da porta em tom zombeteiro.

Isabella virou-se, surpresa, ao reconhecer a voz de Edward. Ele foi até ela e ficou olhando para Cuthbert, que parecia furioso, enquanto se levantava.

— Minha prima estava me ensinando um novo jogo de cartas, jogado por uma só pessoa.

O indulgente divertimento que Isabella vira nos olhos de Edward desapareceu.

— Agora que aprendeu, vá para o salão, praticar — ele sugeriu, autoritário.

Cuthbert lançou-lhe um olhar irado, cerrando os punhos, então, depois de hesitar um pouco, saiu do escritório.

Isabella fitou Edward, aliviada e grata.

— Obrigada, eu...

— Tenho vontade de torcer seu pescoço! — Edward explodia impedindo-a de continuar.

Tarde demais, ela percebeu que não deveria ter ficado em pé por tanto tempo, com um joelho "torcido".

— Parabéns pelo bom trabalho de hoje, minha senhora! — ele sibilou. — Em menos de doze horas, trouxe Barney para perto de sua cama e colocou Cuthbert a seus pés.

Encarando-o, Isabella notou que, apesar do tom severo de sua voz, Edward parecia estar contendo-se para não sorrir. E pensar que ela estremecera de medo, achando que ele estava furioso!

— Seu demônio! — murmurou, entre irada e divertida.

— Estamos empatados, porque eu nunca a descreveria como um anjo — ele rebateu.

O dia todo, as emoções de Isabella haviam oscilado loucamente. Ela se vira à beira do desastre, conseguira escapar, sentira raiva, medo, esperança e alívio. E agora, olhando para Edward, que parecia estar se divertindo, em vez de mostrar-se furioso, como seria de esperar, o último traço de autocontrole abandonou-a. Lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos.

— O dia de hoje foi terrível — ela murmurou.

— Acho que sentiu minha falta — ele comentou com ironia. Isabella riu tremulamente.

— Sentir sua falta, eu? — zombou, incrédula. — Como, se tenho vontade de matá-lo?

— Se me matasse, eu voltaria em espírito, para assombra-la — Edward ameaçou, sorrindo.

— É o que me impede de acabar com você — ela replicou no mesmo instante.

De repente, um soluço escapou-lhe da garganta, e as lágrimas tombaram.

Ele passou um braço por seus ombros, oferecendo um conforto que Isabella aceitou, virando-se e enterrando o rosto no peito da casaca cinzenta. Por longo tempo, ela chorou por seus problemas nos braços do homem que os causara.

— Sente-se melhor, agora? — perguntou Edward, quando as lágrimas cessaram.

Isabella moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e aceitou o lenço que ele lhe entregou.

— A não ser quando era criança, nunca chorei tanto como depois que voltei para cá — lamentou-se. Olhando para Edward, Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo com uma expressão de tristeza no olhar. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Pergunte qualquer coisa.

— E você responderá, "se estiver a seu alcance e se for razoável" — ela observou com um breve sorriso.

— Certo — ele concordou.

— Por que agiu daquela maneira medieval, indo pedir minha mão a meu pai, sem falar comigo primeiro? Pior ainda, sem me conhecer direito? — Sentiu que Edward ficava tenso, embora sua expressão não mudasse, então explicou depressa: — Eu só gostaria de saber o que viu em mim. Não nos demos muito bem, no baile dos Armand. Zombei de seu título e repeli seus avanços, no entanto você decidiu que queria casar comigo. Por quê?

— Por que acha que escolhi você?

— Não sei. Nenhum homem pede uma mulher em casamento apenas para desgraçar a vida dela, de maneira que você deve ter tido outro motivo.

Apesar do insulto implícito nas palavras de Isabella, Edward sorriu, pois, afinal, ela continuava em seus braços, e isso o fazia sentir-se extremamente indulgente.

— Não pode me censurar por querer você, porque seria censurar todos os outros homens que a cortejaram. E casamentos arranjados podem ser um costume medieval, mas que continua em vigor nas melhores famílias.

Isabella suspirou.

— Na sua família, talvez, mas não na minha. E não acredito que todos esses casamentos foram realizados sem que os noivos tivessem a chance de pelo menos vir a gostarem um do outro.

— Você pode dizer com honestidade que em nenhum momento gostou de mim? — ele persistiu. — Mesmo não querendo gostar?

Não havia zombaria nem desafio na voz dele que justificasse Isabella dizer uma mentira, só pelo prazer de contrariar, e o senso de justiça inato que ela possuía não lhe permitia atacar sem provocação.

— Em alguns momentos, gostei — confessou, desviando o olhar, constrangida.

— Mas sempre contra sua vontade, não é? — Edward arreliou.

A despeito de tudo, Isabella sorriu.

— Contra minha vontade e contra a voz do bom senso. — Como os olhos dele se tornassem calorosos demais, ela mudou de assunto rapidamente: — Você prometeu que me diria por que quer casar comigo e não disse.

— Como eu ia saber, quando vim pedir sua mão, que você desprezaria no instante em que me visse?

— Edward! — ela exclamou, então gelou, surpresa, ao ouvir-se chamando-o pelo nome de batismo. Corrigiu-se depressa: — Senhor duque...

— Gosto mais do outro jeito — ele declarou.

— Senhor duque — ela teimou, e a frágil intimidade surgida pela trégua esfacelou-se. — Por que responde a todas minhas perguntas com outras perguntas? Quero que me diga por que procurou meu pai para pedir minha mão. — Só então, notando ele ainda a abraçava, afastou-se bruscamente. — E não vá dizer que me amava.

— Não, não amava — ele declarou. — E você tem razão num ponto: eu mal a conhecia, naquele tempo.

Isabella virou-lhe as costas, incapaz de entender por que a resposta franca a magoara.

— Está cada vez mais claro! — comentou, irônica. — Sem me conhecer direito, sem gostar de mim, após me ver apenas algumas vezes, veio aqui e me comprou de meu arruinado pai, que conseguiu uma boa quantia e me mandou voltar da França para ser entregue a meu dono!

Girou nos calcanhares para encará-lo, zangada, pronta para a discussão, mas Edward permaneceu calmo, imperturbável, recusando-se a apanhar a deixa. Frustrada, sentou-se na cadeira ocupara antes e pegou as cartas, recomeçando a jogar.

— Este jogo chama-se paciência e está fazendo o maior sucesso na França, mas é jogado por apenas uma pessoa.

— No entanto, acho que agora precisa de um parceiro — ele comentou, inclinando-se e fazendo quatro jogadas que Isabella, agastada com Cuthbert, não vira.

— Obrigada, senhor, mas prefiro jogar sozinha.

Virando-se, Edward caminhou para a porta, e ela pensou que finaImente fosse ficar sozinha. No entanto, ouviu-o falar com um criado no corredor. Instantes depois, ele retornou para junto dela com uma caixa de pau-rosa, que pertencia a Charlie, e colocou sobre a mesa. Ergueu a tampa, e Isabella viu pilhas de fichas de madeira, iguais às que tio Harry e os amigos usavam, quando jogavam cartas.

Ficou excitada, achando que talvez Edward pretendesse ensina-la como usá-las. Uma coisa escandalosa, na qual ele nem devia pensar, mas a idéia era tão atraente que ela não protestou. Observou-o tirar a casaca, jogá-la descuidadamente na escrivaninha, então sentar-se a sua frente, desabotoando o colete cinzento.

— Embaralhe as cartas — pediu.

Nervosa com a grave falta que cometia, indo contra as regras do decoro, Isabella juntou as cartas espalhadas e, sabendo que não conseguiria embaralhá-las, entregou-as a Edward.

Fascinada, viu que as cartas pareciam adquirir vida própria, trocando de lugares rapidamente, movimentadas pelas mãos ágeis.

— Aposto que conhece todas as casas de jogo de Londres — comentou.

— Intimamente — ele confirmou, colocando o baralho no centro da mesa, virado para baixo. — Corte.

Isabella hesitou, tentando manter uma atitude de frio desdém. Mas como isso seria possível, se Edward estava tão bonito e mostrava-se tão encantadoramente dissoluto? Reclinado na cadeira, com o colete aberto, era o retrato do cavalheiro bem-nascido, acostumado àquele divertimento. E ia ensiná-la a jogar um verdadeiro jogo de azar! Além disso, ela sabia que ele tentava alegrá-la, fazendo-a esquecer seus problemas.

— Acredito que saiba que, se alguém me vir fazendo isso, minha reputação ficará irremediavelmente arruinada — comentou, a mão pousada sobre o baralho.

Edward lançou-lhe um longo olhar sugestivo.

— Uma duquesa pode fazer o que quiser.

— Não sou uma duquesa.

— Mas vai ser — ele afirmou em tom de absoluta certeza e, como para impedi-Ia de protestar, prosseguiu depressa: — Corte o baralho.

Duas horas mais tarde, enquanto empilhava as fichas na caixa, Isabella refletiu que jogos de azar faziam uma pessoa sentir-se deliciosamente depravada. A despeito de nunca ter sequer acompanhado uma partida jogada por outras pessoas, jogou bem, perdendo apenas uma pequena quantia. Sentia que Edward estava orgulhoso de sua rapidez em aprender, apesar de que qualquer outro cavalheiro ficaria horrorizado, se a visse demonstrar talento para o jogo. Com certeza, até mesmo o liberal Alistar.

Por que Edward admirava nela justamente as coisas que outros homens julgariam chocante?, Ela conjeturou, observando-o abotoar o colete.

Quando estava com James, precisava ter o máximo de cuidado para não transpor os limites impostos às mulheres, mas o duque parecia apreciá-la ainda mais quando ela se mostrava ousada. Se James soubesse que ela aprendera um jogo que só homens jogavam, ficaria escandalizado e aborrecido. No entanto, Edward, além de ensiná-la, mostrara franca admiração ao notar sua facilidade em aprender.

Levantando-se, Edward vestiu a casaca, então inclinou-se, beijando Isabella na testa.

— Sairemos de carruagem, amanhã de manhã, se o tempo estiver bom — avisou. — Virei buscá-la às onze.

O Dr. Alec Barney, acomodado diante da lareira, deliciava-se com um copo de excelente conhaque, quando Edward retornou.

— Como está minha jovem paciente? — indagou em tom displicente, enquanto seu anfitrião servia-se de um pouco da mesma bebida.

Sentando-se numa poltrona, Edward pôs os pés sobre a mesinha entre eles e olhou-o de modo indecifrável.

— Encontre-a como provavelmente você a viu hoje à tarde, isto é, de pé, apoiada nas duas pernas.

— Não parece muito satisfeito com isso — observou Barney.

— Um dos primos de Isabella estava propondo casamento a ela, quando cheguei — Edward contou com um sorriso sarcástico.

O médico revelou-se ótimo ator, fingindo engasgar-se com o conhaque, ruas na verdade continha a vontade de rir.

— Imagino como isso deve tê-lo surpreendido — comentou após um momento.

— Quando se trata de Isabella, já não me surpreendo com nada — declarou Edward, mas seu tom irritado desmentia as palavras.

— Como observo a situação de fora, acredito que a esteja vendo melhor, sem falar que tenho alguma experiência no que diz respeito à mente feminina — o doutor preludiou. — Se perdoar minha presunção, levando em conta que sou um velho amigo de sua família, talvez consinta em ouvir meu conselho.

O duque manteve-se em silêncio, sinal de que consentia.

— Percebi que a srta. Swan deseja algo que você reluta em lhe dar — começou Barney. — O que é que ela quer?

— Ser liberada da obrigação de se casar comigo — respondeu Edward, zombeteiro. — Quer que eu desista do noivado.

O médico deu uma gargalhada horrorizada.

— Deus meu! — exclamou. — Não é admirar que tenha me olhado daquela maneira, quando fiz algumas sugestões sutis de como deveria comportar-se para segurar você.

Ficando em silêncio, entregou-se a pensamentos conflitantes. Era espantoso que uma jovem rejeitasse o solteiro mais cobiçado de toda a Inglaterra, e também que Edward tivesse tanta paciência ao lidar com sua rebeldia. Outra coisa que o surpreendia era o fato de a notícia mais esperada da década, o noivado do duque de Cullen, ainda não ter se espalhado.

— Que objeções a adorável menina faz a você? — perguntou por fim.

Ajeitando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Entre outras coisas, ela não me perdoa por não tê-la consultado, antes de pedi-Ia ao pai.

— Não vejo por que isso seria motivo para rejeitá-lo. Contudo, você certamente já sabia que ela é independente por natureza. Por que não lhe disse o que pretendia?

Edward abriu os olhos.

— Ela nem sabia meu nome, na época, de modo que achei que seria estranho procurá-la para propor casamento.

— Não sabia seu... Não me diga que, com metade das mulheres da Europa querendo atirar-se em seus braços, você escolheu uma jovem a quem nem conhecia!

— Eu conhecia Isabella, mas ela não sabia nada de mim, nem mesmo meu nome.

— Você, então, presumiu que, assim que a jovem soubesse de sua riqueza, de seu título, naturalmente aceitaria ser sua esposa — o Dr. Barney comentou, divertido. O ar carrancudo de Edward silenciou-o por um breve instante, mas então, subitamente, ele perguntou: — Quem é James Sevarin?

— Por que pergunta? — o duque quis saber, desconfiado.

— Porque fui à vila, hoje à tarde, depois que visitei Isabella, e conversei com o boticário. O sujeito fala pelos cotovelos, é da quelas pessoas que lhe contam tudo, sem nenhum incentivo, e fazem mil perguntas. Acabou por descobrir o nome de minha paciente e disse certas coisas que na hora me pareceram bobagens.

— Que coisas?

— Por exemplo, que James Sevarin está cortejando a srta. Swan abertamente, e que a vila toda aguarda, ansiosa, o anúncio do noivado dos dois, que parecem muito apaixonados um pelo outro.

— Para ser franco, pouco me importa o que o povo diz.

— Não? — Alec Barney inclinou-se para a frente e perguntou audaciosamente: — Afinal, você está ou não apaixonado por aquela moça?

— Vou me casar com ela — respondeu Edward. — O que mais há para dizer?

Com essa, levantou-se, desejou uma boa noite ao hóspede e saiu da sala. O doutor ficou imóvel, olhando para o fogo, atônito e alarmado. De repente, sorriu, então começou a rir.

— Que Deus o ajude! — exclamou em voz alta. — Edward ainda não percebeu que ama aquela menina. E, se percebeu, não quer admitir.

Em seu quarto, Edward tirou a casaca, atirando-a numa cadeira. Em seguida, foi à vez do colete. Soltando os botões de cima da camisa, caminhou até uma das janelas e ficou olhando ara fora com as mãos nos bolsos.

Estava furioso pelo fato de os habitantes da vila terem como certo o noivado de Isabella com Sevarin. Claro, quisera dar a ela o prazer de mostrar à vizinhança que fora capaz de fazer com que o homem que sempre lhe fugira a cortejasse, mas não imaginara que as coisas fossem seguir aquele rumo. Isabella nunca fora e nunca seria noiva de outro, e ele não permitiria que acreditassem no contrário. Ela não amava Sevarin, apesar de achar que sim. O que realmente desejava era tirá-lo de Rosalie Ashton, para satisfazer um capricho da adolescência.

Edward sabia que Isabella também não o amava, mas isso não o preocupava. O "amor", com todo aquele comportamento obsessivo que provocava, era uma emoção absurda. Ele ficara surpreso pelo fato de Barney tê-lo mencionado. Ninguém, no alto círculo a que pertencia, jamais admitia sentir algo mais forte do que uma grande ternura ou apego duradouro, nem mesmo por seus cônjuges. O amor era uma idéia tola, romântica, que não tinha lugar em sua vida.

Sentiu-se menos irritado, quando pensou nas horas agradáveis que passara com Isabella naquela noite. Percebera que as únicas coisas que a impediam de render-se a ele eram sua obsessão por Sevarin, que obviamente começava a diminuir, e o compreensível ressentimento pelo modo como seu estúpido pai contara-lhe sobre o contrato de noivado, do qual ela nada sabia.

O que Charlie fizera tirara de Edward o prazer de cortejar e conquistar Isabella. Apesar dos altos e baixos enfrentados, ele gostava de fazer a corte a ela, mesmo quando era altivamente rejeitado. Tinha de lutar para conseguir ganhar alguns centímetros de terreno, mas cada vez que conseguia sentia-se euforicamente vitorioso, porque o mais difícil sempre tinha mais valor.

No entanto, houvera momentos em que sua paciência quase perdera a batalha contra o desejo. Quando Isabella se rebelava, quando o desafiava, ele precisava de todo seu autocontrole para não tomá-la nos braços e acalmar sua revolta com beijos e carícias. Estava negligenciando suas propriedades, seus negócios, mas quando decidia que a forçaria a casar-se, e ela que se acostumasse _depois _do casamento à idéia de que lhe pertencia, Isabella olhava-o com aqueles incríveis olhos chocotates, e ele não conseguia levar a decisão adiante.

Com um suspiro, Edward afastou-se da janela. Nunca, nem por um momento, duvidara de que o casamento se realizaria. Isabella se casaria com ele, por bem ou por mal. Se fosse por mal, ela teria de ser conquistada aos poucos, em longas batalhas travadas na cama.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado... Os próximos capítulos prometem..._

_O Edward não quer admitir que ama mesmo... Mas ela não é tão teimoso como parece não meninas... Eu acho a Bella mais teimosa! Kkkk amo ela U.U_

_Mais o Edward ainda vai aprontar muita coisa, e quando ele se dá conta que a ama vive botando os pés pelas mãos. E para piorar a situação essa Lauren vai destilar veneno, maldita! Já odeia a coisa nojenta._

_Então meus amoressss... Bom inicio de semana para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... e até Terça-feira... Robsteijoooossss_

_Até amanhã_


	11. Chapter 11

_Boom Dia Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, não deu para mim postar antes, semana corrida meninas, desculpe-me. E para compensar vou postar **4 em1**, quatro capitulos de uma vez para vocês... Espero que gostem... E nesses capítulos, vamos conhecer um Edward amoroso, se descobrindo apaixonado, um duque encantador... e a Bella totalmente perdida com seus sentimentos, e preocupada com Edward... Se preparem porque vamos junto com nossos meninos em uma festa... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Brisa fria, trazendo o aroma revigorante de folhas sendo queimadas, invadiu os aposentos de Isabella, que, saindo do banho, aspirou o ar, deliciada. Enrolada num roupão, foi até uma das janelas. O outono, a mais gloriosa das estações, exibia uma linda manhã dourada. Olhando a paisagem que se estendia em tons de topázio e rubi, sentiu-se dominada pelo exuberante otimismo que sempre experimentava naquela época do ano.

Com relutância, afastou-se da janela, pensando em que roupa vestir. Por fim, depois de examinar os armários, escolheu um vestido de lã fina, rosa-antigo, de cintura alta, decote quadrado, mangas longas e saia ampla. Claire penteou-a, erguendo os cabelos e modelando-os em cachos entremeados por fitinhas de veludo da mesma cor do vestido.

Pensamentos a respeito de James e de seu indesejado noivado com Edward rondavam sua mente, mas ela recusava-se a deixar que se fixassem. Tudo o que queria era sair e expor-se ao sol. Nada iria estragar a perfeição de um dia tão lindo.

As onze e cinco, pelo relógio sobre a lareira, uma criada bateu à porta e avisou que o Sr. Mesen chegara e aguardava-a lá embaixo. Pegando um xale estampado, que combinava com o vestido, ela se apressou em descer.

— Bom dia! — cumprimentou alegremente, encontrando-se com Edward no salão de visitas. — O dia está maravilhoso, não acha?

Ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, observando-lhe o rosto radiante.

— Seu sorriso é luminoso — observou tranqüilamente.

Ela sentiu um estranho acanhamento ao ouvir o discreto elogio, como se não estivesse acostumada a ouvir os mais floreados cumprimentos.

— Está atrasado — acusou, fingindo severidade, incapaz de pensar em outra coisa para dizer. — Passei os últimos cinco minutos andando de um lado para o outro de meu quarto, esperando por você.

Edward não disse nada, e ela, por um momento, sentiu-se sob uma espécie de encantamento, fitando os olhos verdes que a olhavam sedutoramente. Ele apertou-lhe as mãos, puxando-a para mais perto, como se fosse beijá-la, deixando-a ao mesmo tempo excitada e alarmada.

— Não, não estou atrasado — negou. — Mas agora que sei que fica ansiosa a minha espera, farei questão de chegar sempre cedo.

O relógio no vestíbulo badalava às onze horas, quando os dois saíram de casa.

— Eu não disse? — Edward provocou.

Isabella riu e subiu na carruagem aberta, recostando-se nas almofadas verde-musgo. Edward acomodou-se a seu lado, e ela disfarçadamente examinou as lustrosas botas marrons, as pernas musculosas que a calça justa revelava, o casaco cor de ferrugem e a camisa de seda creme.

— Se o que estou vestindo não a agrada, podemos ir até minha humilde residência para que você veja quais das minhas roupas merecem sua aprovação — ele arreliou.

Isabella encarou-o. Seu primeiro impulso foi dizer que para ele o modo dele vestir-se não fazia a menor diferença. Mas, para sua própria surpresa, disse a verdade:

— Você está com esplêndida aparência.

Teve tempo de ver o olhar de espanto e satisfação de Edward, antes que ele fizesse os belos cavalos cinzentos sair a trote.

Os galhos das árvores que ladeavam a estrada entrecruzavam- se no alto, formando torta arcada sob a qual a carruagem rodava suavemente. Folhas caíam, flutuando na brisa, e Isabella, descontraída, erguia as mãos, tentando pegar as mais coloridas. Ficou tensa, porém, quando, na bifurcação da estrada, Edward fez os cavalos tomarem o caminho da esquerda.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou, assustada.

— Primeiramente à vila.

— Não preciso de nada de lá.

— Mas eu preciso — ele informou.

Largando-se contra o encosto macio, Isabella fechou os olhos, em pânico. Ela e Edward seriam vistos juntos, e numa pequena aldeia onde nada acontecia, aquilo causaria muitos comentários e conjeturas. Sabia que todos esperavam pelo anúncio de seu noivado com James e sentia-se doente só de pensar que ele passaria por lá, ao retornar da viagem, e ouviria uma versão distorcida da história.

A carruagem passou sobre a ponte de pedras e entrou na rua entre os prédios simples que abrigavam lojas de qualidade inferior e uma estalagem. Por fim, quando Edward parou o veículo diante da loja do boticário, Isabella ficou tão nervosa que teve vontade de gritar. O boticário, de todos os mexeriqueiros da vila, era o pior.

Edward saltou para o chão e deu a volta na carruagem para ajudá-la a descer.

— Prefiro esperar aqui — ela disse, tentando falar normalmente.

— Eu gostaria muito que você me acompanhasse — ele replicou num inegável tom de comando, embora educado.

Isso bastou para irritar Isabella, e o clima de camaradagem que havia entre eles desintegrou-se.

— É uma pena, porque não vou entrar na botica.

Para sua consternação e raiva, Edward pegou-a pela cintura e tirou-a da carruagem, colocando-a na calçada. Para não fazer uma cena, o que causaria uma curiosidade ainda maior do que aquela que certamente já haviam despertado, ela conteve o desejo de empurrá-lo para longe.

— Está querendo dar um espetáculo? — perguntou por entre os dentes.

— Estou — ele respondeu, imperturbável.

Isabella viu o rosto gorducho e corado do Sr. Oldenberry, o boticário, que os espiava pela janela da loja, e perdeu a esperança de que ele não houvesse assistido à cena. Entraram e foram envolvidos pelo cheiro de remédios, ervas e amoníaco. Oldenberry recebeu-os com cumprimentos efusivos, e seus olhinhos curiosos pousaram várias vezes na mão de Edward, que segurava possessivamente o cotovelo de Isabella.

— Como vai o Sr. James? — perguntou com ar astuto.

— Está viajando, como sabe — ela respondeu. — Deve voltar dentro de cinco dias, no máximo.

Imaginou o que aquele maledicente estaria dizendo daí a uma semana, quando soubesse que ela fugira com James.

Edward pediu um frasco de sais, que o boticário entregou a Isabella.

— É para o Sr. Mesen — ela explicou, carrancuda. — Acredito que ele sofra de melancolia e dor de cabeça.

— É verdade — confirmou Edward, aceitando o insulto a sua vitalidade masculina com um sorriso que a enfureceu. Então, tirando a mão de seu cotovelo, abraçou-a pelos ombros, afetuosamente. — E pretendo continuar "sofrendo". — Fez uma careta, quando Isabella pisou-lhe no pé, então piscou maliciosamente para o boticário. — Recebo muita atenção desta encantadora vizinha, graças ao meu sofrimento.

— Que mentira! — ela explodiu.

— Ela tem um gênio bem apimentado, não é, Sr. Oldenberry? — comentou Edward em tom de admiração e sorrindo.

O boticário estufou o peito, sentindo-se importante, e concordou, dizendo que a srta. Swan sempre tivera gênio forte, e que ele, como o Sr. Mesen, gostava de mulheres daquele tipo.

Isabella observou Edward pagar pelo frasco de sais e discretamente devolvê-lo a Oldenberry, agora totalmente certa de que ele quisera entrar na botica apenas para mostrar que gozava de sua afeição. Furiosa, imaginando os comentários que aquilo geraria num raio de vinte quilômetros, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu da loja.

— Vai se arrepender disso — ameaçou, quando Edward alcançou-a.

— Acho que não — ele replicou, guiando-a para o outro lado da rua.

Rosalie Ashton saía de uma loja com Lauren Merryton, que carregava alguns pacotes embrulhados em papel branco e atados com cordões coloridos. As boas maneiras mandavam que todos parassem para trocar algumas palavras amigáveis.

Daquela vez, Lauren não se dirigiu a Isabella com uma observação insultuosa ou provocante, como costumava fazer. Na verdade, ignorou-a. Fixou a atenção em Edward, sorrindo, e ele, educadamente, pegou os pacotes de seus braços. Os quatro caminharam na direção da carruagem de Lauren, que, pendurando-se no braço de Edward, disse em tom bastante alto para Isabella ouvir:

— Foi bom encontrá-lo. Gostaria de saber se deixei minha sombrinha em sua carruagem, na tarde em que me levou para casa.

Isabella perdeu o fôlego, chocada com o que considerou uma traição. Sabia que não estava sendo justa, pois ela própria não honrava o compromisso com Edward. No entanto, tinha a desculpa de não haver sequer sido consultada, enquanto ele, de livre e espontânea vontade, assinara o contrato de noivado, um documento quase tão sério quanto uma certidão de casamento. O homem era de fato um libertino promíscuo! E, com tantas mulheres com quem poderia encontrar-se às escondidas, escolhera justamente sua pior inimiga! Dor e raiva invadiram o íntimo de Isabella.

— Ela odeia você — Rosalie murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto Edward punha os pacotes na carruagem de Lauren.

Os dois, então, foram até a carruagem de Edward, aparentemente para procurar a sombrinha desaparecida. Ficaram parados junto ao véiculo, conversando e rindo.

— Acredito que o ódio que ela sente agora, por causa do Sr. Mesen, é maior do que o que sentiu por causa daquele cavalheiro parisiense, sr. Du Ville.

Isabella refletiu que era a primeira vez que Rosalie comentava algo com ela diretamente e que, se não fosse por seu estado de espírito lamentável, responderia de maneira bastante cordial.

— Eu ficaria muito grata a Lauren, se ela levasse o sr. Mesen para longe de mim e ficasse com ele — afirmou em tom seco.

— Ainda bem que se sente assim, porque é exatamente o que ela pretende fazer — a outra moça disse, uma expressão grave no rosto bonito.

Pouco depois, após ajudar Rosalie e Lauren a subirem na carruagem, Edward pegou a mão de Isabella e prendeu-a na curva do braço, como se nada de anormal houvesse acontecido. Ela caminhou ao lado dele, calada e rígida de raiva, acompanhando-o à estalagem, que oferecia, além de dois salões de refeições, uma sala privativa e um pequeno pátio, escondido da rua por treliças pintadas de vermelho-escuro. A filha do proprietário saudou Edward como se já o conhecesse, então apressou-se em levar os dois até mesa no pátio. Com aborrecimento cada vez maior, Isabella observou a moça que se chamava Maria, piscar sedutoramente os olhos castanhos na direção de Edward, então inclinar-se para alisar a toalha e ajeitar o vaso de flores, oferecendo de propósito uma visão generosa dos seios grandes que ameaçavam saltar para fora do decote. Irritada, seguiu a jovem com o olhar, quando ela se afastou, bamboleando os quadris de modo provocante.

— Se é dessa maneira que Maria se comporta perto de todos os homens que vêm aqui, seus pobres pais devem estar à beira da loucura — comentou.

Edward olhou-a com ar divertido, obviamente achando graça em sua irritação, e aquilo bastou para demolir o frágil controle que ela ainda exercia sobre a raiva.

— Claro que você deve ter dado motivo para Maria julgar que a acha desejável — observou.

— Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?

— Estou me referindo a sua reputação de mulherengo, que certamente fez por merecer.

— Não flerto com criadas — ele declarou.

— Diga isso a Maria — Isabella retrucou gelidamente.

A moça levou-lhes há refeição algum tempo depois, e os dois comeram em silêncio. No instante em que terminaram, Isabella afastou a cadeira e levantou-se, ainda furiosa.

O silêncio não foi quebrado durante todo o carrinho de volta para casa, até que Edward entrou na alameda da propriedade em que vivia.

— Se pensa que vou pôr os pés em sua casa, está muito enganado — Isabella declarou.

Ele parou a carruagem diante da porta principal e desceu. Havia uma expressão de forçada paciência em seu rosto, quando, indo até o lado do passageiro, pegou Isabella pela cintura e tirou-a do veículo.

— Que Deus me ajude, se um dia eu machucar as costas e não puder levantar peso — comentou.

— Que Deus o ajude, se você _virar_ as costas para um par enfurecido ou um marido traído — ela retrucou. — isto é, se eu não o matar antes, por querer abusar de mim.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de abusar de você — ele assegurou, exasperado. — Se parar de discutir e olhar em volta, verá por que a trouxe aqui.

Isabella olhou, irritada, a princípio, então surpresa. A propriedade dos Hodge sempre tivera um certo ar de abandono, mas agora estava tudo diferente. Os arbustos haviam sido podados, a grama fora aparada. Os caminhos pavimentados, onde antes faltavam algumas lajes, mostravam-se impecáveis, com todas as pedras no lugar. Mas a maior mudança ocorrera no segundo andar, onde, no lugar de três buracos envidraçados, abriam-se enormes janelas.

— Por que gastou tanto? — ela perguntou por fim, sabendo que Edward esperava alguma reação.

— Porque comprei a propriedade — ele explicou, conduzindo-a na direção de um pavilhão recém-construído, na outra extremidade do gramado fronteiro.

— Comprou?! — ela exclamou, imaginando-se casada com James e tendo Edward como vizinho.

A idéia a fez sentir-se mal. Não haveria limites para os obstáculos que aquele homem colocava em seu caminho, impedindo-a de alcançar a felicidade?

— Pareceu-me um bom negócio — ele disse. — A propriedade é adjacente à sua, e um dia as duas poderão formar uma só.

— Não tenho nenhuma propriedade. A que eu tinha agora é sua — ela observou com amargura. — Você comprou as terras dos Swan, assim como comprou a mim.

Tentou entrar no pavilhão de madeira, mas Edward pegou-a pelo braço, virando-a bruscamente. Olhou-a por um longo momento, examinando-lhe o rosto afogueado de raiva.

— Encontrei Lauren Merryton na estrada, na semana passada, com uma roda da carruagem quebrada — contou. — Então, ofereci-me para levá-la para casa, pois não seria educado deixá-la sozinha naquele lugar. O pai dela ficou muito agradecido e convidou-me para jantar, mas não aceitei. Foi só isso o que aconteceu.

— Não me importo nem um pouco com o que você e Lauren possam fazer — Isabella mentiu, ainda furiosa.

— Não venha com essa! Está implicando comigo desde o momento em que ela perguntou se esquecera à sombrinha em minha carruagem.

Isabella desviou o olhar, imaginando se ele dissera a verdade sobre o encontro com Lauren, e perguntando-se por que dava tanta importância ao fato.

— Se não me acha discreto, pelo menos reconheça que tenho bom gosto. Como me envolveria com Lauren? — ele acrescentou. — Estou perdoado, minha pequena?

— Acho que sim — ela respondeu, sentindo-se absurdamente aliviada e muito tola. — Mas quando vir Lauren novamente...

— Baterei nela — ele completou, rindo.

Isabella sorriu de leve.

— Eu só ia lhe pedir para não encorajá-la, porque, se Lauren achar que você está interessado nela, me tratará de modo ainda pior do que me trata. — De repente, uma suspeita cruzou-lhe a mente. — Ela levava uma sombrinha, no dia em que você a encontrou?

— Não me lembro, mas acho que não.

— Você acha Lauren... há... bonita? — Isabella perguntou timidamente, fingindo observar a ponta dos sapatos cor-de-rosa.

— Ah, a situação está melhorando! — ele disse com uma risada, pegando-a pelos braços e puxando-a para si.

— Como assim?

— Agrada-me ouvi-la falar como uma esposa, mesmo que seja como uma esposa ciumenta.

Havia bastante verdade naquela observação para fazer Isabella corar.

— Não estou com ciúme, nem existe razão para isso, porque você não me pertence, da mesma maneira que eu não lhe pertenço.

— A não ser pelos termos de um contrato legal que nos une num compromisso de noivado.

— Um contrato que não significa nada, porque não fui consultada.

— Mas que honrará, de qualquer maneira — Edward afirmou. Isabella olhou-o, entre ressentida e suplicante.

— Odeio essas discussões constantes. Por que se recusa a compreender que amo James?

— Não, você não ama Sevarin e me disse isso várias vezes.

— Nunca disse nada parecido! Eu...

— Sempre que a tomo nos braços, você me diz que seu coração não pertence à Sevarin.

Isabella estava desesperada o bastante para tentar _qulaquer_ coisa.

— Para um homem com tão vasta experiência com mulheres, da importância exagerada a alguns beijos — zombou. — Pensei que fosse menos ingênuo.

— Tenho experiência suficiente para saber que corresponde aos meus beijos e que fica aterrorizada com o que a faço sentir — Edward replicou. — Se sentisse o mesmo nos braços de Sevarin, não teria nada a temer de mim. Mas não sente e sabe muito bem disso.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

— Em primeiro lugar, James é um cavalheiro, e você não é — acusou. — Sendo um cavalheiro, ele jamais pensaria em me beijar do jeito que você me beija. Ele...

Edward torceu os lábios com divertido sarcasmo.

— Sevarin não a beija como eu? Acho que o superestimei, então.

Isabella precisou conter-se para não dar-lhe um tapa no rosto. E de que adiantava discutir, se ele torcia todas as suas palavras, virando-as a seu favor? Claro que ela se entregava à paixão que Edward tão habilmente acendia em seu corpo. Que mulher não ficaria momentaneamente excitada, experimentando as carícias de um homem que se especializara na arte da sedução?

As mulheres mais sofisticadas da Europa haviam sido vítimas daquele sedutor. Comparada a elas, Isabella não passava de uma criancinha inocente.

— Ficou sem argumentos? — Edward provocou, dando uma risadinha.

Se ela tivesse uma faca naquele momento, a enterraria nele. Mas, como não tinha, decidiu vingar-se da única maneira possível.

— Existe uma explicação muito simples para meu silêncio, e você não gostará de ouvi-Ia. A verdade é que acho suas carícias sórdidas, e elas não me excitam! Só as suporto porque finjo que você é James. Não! — gritou, quando Edward apertou-lhe os braços.

Ele puxou-a raivosamente contra si, assustando-a com a expressão gelada dos olhos verdes. Beijou-a rudemente, movendo a boca sobre a dela, até fazê-la entreabrir os lábios. Isabella quis escapar, mas ele segurou-lhe a cabeça, castigando-a com a fúria de seu beijo contundente. Lágrimas de dor subiram aos olhos dela, mas a carícia prolongou-se, cruel e voraz.

— Minta para quem você quiser — Edward murmurou contra os lábios dela. — Mas nunca mais minta para mim! Entendeu? — perguntou, intensificando o abraço para enfatizar o aviso.

Isabella ficou sem fôlego, debatendo-se na tentativa de respirar para responder que sim, que entendera. Os braços musculosos ameaçavam partir-lhe as costelas, e seu silêncio involuntário parecia enfurecer Edward cada vez mais. Ela conseguiu erguer uma das mãos e deslizá-Ia pelo peito dele, tentando afastá-lo um pouco, até que seus dedos tocaram nos lábios firmes, encostados nos seus.

De súbito, Edward soltou-a, e ela pôde finalmente respirar fundo, levando ar aos pulmões doloridos.

— Dou a mão à palmatória — ele disse com frio desdém. — Isso foi sórdido e nada excitante. Na verdade, seria difícil dizer qual de nós dois acha nossos beijos mais detestáveis.

Por um motivo inexplicável, Isabella sentiu-se ferida. Empertigou-se, fitando-o com expressão de orgulhoso desafio.

— Se você os achasse tão detestáveis, me deixaria livre.

Edward estava furioso. Ouvi-la confessar que pensava em Sevarin, quando estava em seus braços, deixara-o fora de si, de raiva, e ele chegara a pensar em arrastá-la para o pavilhão e possuí-Ia ali mesmo, no chão. Vinha tolerando a rebeldia de Isabella desde o dia em que ela chegara da França, e tomá-la à força a ensinaria que era loucura abusar de sua paciência. Infelizmente, porém, ela também aprenderia a odiá-lo com uma intensidade que poderia levar anos para diminuir.

Com um olhar deliberadamente insolente, ele inspecionou o corpo esbelto, mas voluptuoso, o perfil de linhas clássicas, a pele acetinada e sem mácula. A cor das faces acentuou-se, quando ela percebeu o exame minucioso. O sol brilhava nos cabelos castanho-avermelhados com reflexos cor de mogno, deixando-os ainda mais atraentes, e ela estava linda, com aquele vestidocor-de-rosa, cercada pela extensão verde-esmeralda do gramado. Uma única rosa magnífica, florescendo num jardim todo verde. No entanto, toda aquela beleza estava aborrecendo Edward, em vez de dar-lhe prazer, pois Isabella ignorava-o, examinando as unhas de uma das mãos, fria e distante.

Ela estava precisando de uma lição. Ele lhe ensinaria que sua paixão era um presente para ser apreciado, que podia ser dado ou negado, conforme lhe aprouvesse. Primeiro, faria com que _ela_ o beijasse e depois, quando a visse dominada pelo desejo, se desvencilharia de seus braços e se afastaria.

— Talvez eu a deixe ir, se receber o necessário incentivo — disse em tom frio.

Isabella olhou-o, espantada, o coração saltando descompassado, enchendo-se de esperança e alegria, embora a razão a alertasse para ser prudente, pois Edward era autoritário demais, confiante e voluntarioso demais para simplesmente desistir da idéia de casamento, deixando-a livre.

— Que espécie de incentivo? — indagou.

— Quero que você me beije, que me dê um beijo de despedida para amenizar o gelo de nossa separação. E, se for bastante bom, eu a deixarei ir. Só isso.

— Não sei se posso confiar em você. Por que me deixaria em liberdade, tão de repente?

— Digamos que esses últimos minutos... desagradáveis tenham me convencido de que será melhor assim. Mas... — Ele fez uma pausa, dando de ombros com displicência. — Bem, o preço de minha generosidade é esse que estipulei.

"Preço?", pensou Isabella, radiante. "Não é preço nenhum! Para ficar livre desse noivo indesejável eu beijaria até o cavalo dele!"

— Só precisarei dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, nada mais? — perguntou, olhando-o atentamente, desconfiada. — Tenho sua palavra de honra que, depois, me deixará livre?

— Exatamente. Na verdade, nem a acompanharei até sua casa. O cocheiro a levará. E então, trato feito?

— Claro! — ela concordou depressa, antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

Estavam separados pela distância de dois passos, mas, em vez de se aproximar e abraçá-la, como ela esperava Edward encostou-se na parede do pavilhão e cruzou os braços.

— Como pode ver, estou inteiramente a sua disposição — observou.

Isabella piscou, confusa.

— Como assim?

— O próximo movimento é seu.

— Meu?! — ela exclamou, engolindo em seco.

Teria de tomar a iniciativa? Era isso que ele desejava? Bem era bem de seu feitio querer vingar-se daquela forma mesquinha. A brisa alvoroçava os cabelos de Edward, que deixava o olhar vaguear pelas copas das árvores e pelo céu azul, tranqüilamente à espera. Isabella achou-o com ar tão arrogante, que teve vontade de chutar-lhe a canela e mandá-lo para o diabo.

De súbito, ele desencostou-se da parede, como se estivesse cansado de esperar e houvesse decidido cancelar o trato.

— Espere! — ela gritou. — Eu... eu... — Encarou-o com raiva e constrangimento. — E que eu não...

— Não sabe por onde começar? — ele completou sarcastica mente. — Chegue mais perto de mim.

Cheia de embaraço, ela fez o que ele sugerira.

— Muito bem — ele aplaudiu, zombeteiro. — Agora, acabe logo com isso, encostando os lábios nos meus.

Isabella expeliu o ar dos pulmões num longo suspiro de humilhação, então segurou as lapelas do casaco de Edward, ergueu a cabeça e pressionou a boca na dele, num beijo casto. Então, soltou-o e recuou, pronta para fugir em abençoada liberdade.

— Se é assim que beija Sevarin, posso entender por que demorou tanto para fazê-lo decidir-se a pedir sua mão — Edward comentou com cinismo. — Se não pode me oferecer nada melhor do que um beijo de donzela assustada, o trato deixa de ter valor.

Ela plantou as mãos nos quadris, indignada, e fitou-o como se quisesse fulminá-lo com o olhar.

— O que mais posso fazer, com você parado feito uma estaca, sem mover um músculo? Se ao menos colaborasse...

— Talvez tenha razão — ele concedeu. — Mas cabe a você me dar à inspiração necessária para que eu deseje colaborar.

— Oh, cale essa boca! — ela explodiu, irada. — Faça sua parte, que eu farei a minha!

— Só vou fazer o que você mandar — ele avisou. — E não pretendo ensinar-lhe algo que você já deveria saber. Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que bancar o professor para uma menina ingênua e desajeitada.

Sentindo-se como ele a houvesse esbofeteado, Isabella engoliu a resposta agressiva que subiu-lhe aos lábios. Tinha de pensar numa maneira de "inspirar" aquele homem insuportável, de modo a fazê-lo cooperar. Ele ia ver a "donzela assustada", a "menina ingênua e desajeitada". Curvando a cabeça, ela tentou imaginar-se como uma audaciosa e tentadora cortesã, tão conhecedora dos caminhos da paixão e da sedução quanto Edward.

Num movimento lento, ergueu a cabeça, sabendo que seu olhar estava cheio de calorosas promessas, e, por um breve instante, notou um brilho diferente nos olhos verdes.

Animada pelo sucesso alcançado, deslizou as mãos por dentro do casaco dele, subindo-as pelo peito largo. Sentiu os músculos estremecerem de leve sob seus dedos, então retesarem-se, tornando-se rijos. Edward opunha resistência a sua carícia!

Por um instinto feminino que até então não julgara possuir, ela soube que, se ele tentava resistir, era porque sentira alguma coisa ao ser tocado daquela maneira. Com um sorriso sedutor, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, segurou-o pela nuca, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos bronzes, aproximando o rosto. Com ternura, roçou os lábios nos dele. Edward estava sorrindo! E, embora ela o abraçasse, ele continuava com os braços baixados ao longo do corpo, desafiadoramente.

— Melhorou bastante — ele comentou. — Mas ainda falta...

Com o orgulho ferido, Isabella interrompeu a frase de rejeição, pressionando a boca entreaberta na dele, longamente, movimentando-a de modo sedutor, tentando fazê-lo corresponder. Edward movia os lábios, imitando-a, mas, no instante em que ela recuou, fez o mesmo.

Alarmada, ela descobriu que o coração batia mais depressa e que o corpo despertava, percorrido por arrepios quentes. Deixou os braços penderem e afastou-se, dando um passo para atrás. Edward continuou imóvel, imperturbável. O beijo não o afetara nem um pouco.

— Odeio você por isso — ela murmurou, humilhada, incapaz de fitá-lo no rosto, pois sabia que veria um sorriso de zombaria, ou, no mínimo, divertido.

Edward estava furioso, não se divertindo nada com a situação. Pela primeira vez, em sua vida adulta, não pudera controlar as reações do próprio corpo. O beijo inocente de Isabella desencadeara em seu íntimo uma onda de desejo tão forte, que fora quase impossível conter. E, enquanto ele ainda lutava para recuperar o controle, ela declarava odiá-lo por não ter conseguido vencer sua frieza!

— Desta vez foi muito melhor — disse, erguendo o queixo dela com um dedo. — O próximo beijo será nossa despedida.

"Despedida?", Isabella pensou, abalada, esquecendo que o odiava. Estavam se despedindo. Era a última vez que se viam. Ela observou o rosto masculamente bonito com uma sensação nostálgica que beirava a tristeza. Era um rosto forte, atraente, que podia assumir um ar travesso de garoto, quando Edward sorria daquele seu jeito lento e devastador. Ela gostava da calma autoridade que emanava dele, que vibrava na voz profunda e transparecia no andar firme e decidido. Admirava a capacidade que ele tinha de parecer sempre à vontade e descontraído. Edward possuía todas as coisas que um homem devia possuir, ela pensou.

— Devemos continuar de onde paramos? — ele perguntou baixinho, aproximando-se dela.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, Isabella ergueu o rosto, oferecendo os lábios. A mente avisava-a para ter cuidado com as sensações tumultuadas que a faziam estremecer.

Edward, então, apossou-se de sua boca num beijo quase violento, causando uma espécie de choque que percorreu-lhe os nervos, deixando-a enfraquecida, até que ela comprimiu-se contra ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Meus beijos não a excitam? — Edward indagou, provocante, segurando-lhe a cabeça e tornando a beijá-la com mais fúria, penetrando a boca macia e morna com a língua. — São sórdidos?

O desejo de Isabella transformou-se em raiva. Ele a estava agredindo com as palavras que ela usara, humilhando-a friamente. Cravando as unhas nos pulsos dele, tentou inutilmente libertar-se das mãos dele, que a impediam de mover a cabeça.

Quando o beijo aprofundou-se ainda mais, ela se sentiu novamente envolvida pelas meadas sedosas e fortes do desejo.

— Está fingindo que sou Sevarin? — Edward murmurou.

Atônita, Isabella soltou-lhe os pulsos. Era incrível, mas ele se sentira ferido pelas coisas que ela dissera. Sempre parecera tão invulrnerável, tão seguro de si, que ela nunca imaginara que pudesse atingi-lo. Mas era evidente que atingira.

— Diga que odeia, quando a beijo, quando a toco — ele exigiu, interrompendo o beijo e olhando-a nos olhos. — Diga agora, ou nunca mais!

Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito, formado por algo que parecia uma mistura de arrependimento e imensa ternura. Engoliu penosamente, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Não... não posso...

— Não consegue dizer que sente nojo dos meus beijos? — ele insistiu, severo. — Por _que?_

Ela ensaiou um sorriso.

— Porque... você me avisou... alguns minutos atrás, para nunca mais lhe mentir.

Observou o rosto dele endurecer numa máscara de incredulidade e, antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo que a ferisse, silenciou-o com um beijo.

Proferindo impropérios, ele agarrou os braços dela, tentando tirá-los de seu pescoço.

— Não, Edward! — ela pediu em tom entrecortado, cruzando os dedos na nuca dele. — Por favor, não!

Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, quando, ignorando as mãos fortes que apertavam seus braços, ela beijou Edward novamente. Edward, poderoso, intransigente, dinâmico, que suportara sua hostilidade e suas explosões com bom humor e paciência... até agora. Até agora, quando ela o ferira profundamente demais.

Ele pegou-a pela cintura, tentando afastá-la, mas Isabella pressionou-se contra seu peito, tocando-lhe os lábios com a língua, achando que o agradaria, se o beijasse daquele modo. Sentiu-o enrijecer. Deslizou a língua por entre os lábios firmes, fazendo-a encontrar-se com a dele, então retraindo-a, alarmada, para voltar novamente em busca do excitante contato proibido. Então, o mundo pareceu explodir com a violência da reação de Edward. Ele abraçou-a com força, quase esmagando-a contra o corpo, devorando-lhe a boca num beijo exigente, avassalador, furioso.

Tonta de desejo, Isabella deliciou-se com o prazer proporcionado pela boca faminta sobre a sua. Tornou-se ativa, participando do beijo sem nenhum pudor, enquanto Edward afagava-lhe as costas, descendo-as lentamente, até pegá-la pelas nádegas, puxando-a contra a dureza de suas coxas, colando o corpo esbelto ao seu.

Muito tempo depois, afastou a boca, aninhando o rosto dela nas mãos, acariciando as faces afogueadas com os polegares. Ternura e desejo brilhavam em seus olhos.

— Você é uma tolinha linda e maravilhosa, que me deixa louco de raiva — murmurou, antes de tornar a beijá-la.

Isabella sentia-se como se fogo corresse por suas veias, fazendo-a querer mais do que beijos, mais do que aquela proximidade já tão completa. Edward acariciou-lhe os seios, incendiando-os com seu toque, então interrompeu o beijo, pousando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça, apertando os braços a seu redor, quando ela tentou mover-se.

— Não se mexa, pequena — sussurrou. — Fique juntinho de mim mais um pouco.

As folhas das árvores farfalhavam na brisa, aves cruzavam o ar acima deles, enquanto uma sensação de desespero e solidão começava a invadir o momento de doce intimidade. Desejando que ele a beijasse mais uma vez, que seu beijo levasse embora a dolorosa tristeza que a envolvia, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás, fixando o olhar nos lábios firmemente cinzelados.

Edward pareceu aceitar o tímido convite, pois começou a baixar a cabeça para beijá-la, mas, de repente, conteve-se.

— Não — disse com uma risadinha rouca.

Confusa e magoada com a inesperada recusa, Isabella fitou-o sem nada dizer.

— Se continuar a me olhar desse jeito, eu a beijarei novamente — ele avisou. — E, se isso acontecer, é bem possível que eu não seja capaz de manter minha promessa.

— Por quê? — Isabella indagou num murmúrio, ainda de sejando o beijo dele despudoradámente.

— Por quê? — ele repetiu, quase encostando os lábios nos dela. — Quer que eu mostre? — ofereceu em tom lascivo.

Ela, então, recuperou o bom senso, que esfriou seu ardor e devolveu-lhe a clareza de raciocínio.

— Não, não quero — respondeu. — Isso apenas tornaria a despedida mais difícil. — Com um débil sorriso, recuou, saindo dos braços dele. Então, murmurou gravemente, oferecendo a mão: — Adeus, Excelência.

O coração deu um salto, quando Edward tomou-lhe a mão, virando-a com a palma para cima.

— Por que tanta formalidade? — ele protestou, sorrindo. Então, num gesto ousado, levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou a palma, tocando-a com a língua numa carícia sensual.

Isabella puxou a mão, escondendo-a atrás das costas. Por um longo momento, apenas olhou para ele, inconscientemente gravando as feições másculas na mente.

— Sinto muito que tenha tido tanto trabalho por minha causa — disse por fim.

Os olhos dele brilharam maliciosamente.

— Espero que fique à vontade para me dar "trabalho" sempre que quiser.

— Sabe o que eu quis dizer. — Havia muitas coisas que ela gostaria de explicar, mas como poderia falar sério, se ele estava encarando a despedida de maneira tão leviana? — Sentirei sua falta — declarou com voz trêmula. Então, receando desabar completamente, o que aconteceria, se Edward continuasse a olhá-la com ar tão compreensivo, segurou a saia com ambas as mãos e virou-se para ir embora. Deu dois passos, então parou e olhou pra trás. — Quanto a meu pai...

Não devia sentir-se responsável pelos atos de Charlie, muito menos achar-se culpada pelo que ele fizera, mas, por uma razão misteriosa, era isso o que estava acontecendo.

— Não seja muito duro com ele — pediu após uma pausa. — Se tiver paciência, um dia receberá seu dinheiro de volta.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Charlie não me deve nada. Afinal, concedeu-me a mão de sua filha.

— As coisas mudaram, agora que você me deixou em liberdade — ela ponderou, pressentindo que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer.

Edward venceu a distância que os separava e pegou-a pelos braços, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— De que é que você está falando? — indagou.

— Você concordou em me deixar livre e...

— Concordei em deixá-la ir para casa — ele corrigiu.

— Não! — Isabella gritou. — Prometeu me deixar livre, concordou em desistir da idéia de casamento!

— Não pode estar falando sério. Não fiz nada disso.

Ela sentiu um peso no peito. Devia ter sabido que ele nunca desistiria. Fitou-o com desespero, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu algo estranhamente parecido com alívio. Não teve tempo de analisar a esquisita sensação, porque Edward abraçou-a, puxando-a para si.

— Nunca, nem por um momento, considerei a hipótese de deixá-la sair de minha vida, Isabella. Acha que, depois do que se passou entre nós agora, da paixão que experimentamos juntos, eu pensaria nisso? Você me pediu tempo, e estou lhe dando. Use-o para aceitar a inevitabilidade de nosso casamento. Se quiser acreditar que a enganei, momentos atrás, não posso impedi-Ia, mas não vou cumprir uma promessa que não fiz.

A firme convicção de Edward, de que ela não tinha escolha a não ser casar-se com ele, entregando-lhe seu corpo e sua vida, tornou-se um fardo quase pesado demais para Isabella.

— Então, cumpra a promessa que fez e deixe-me ir para casa.

Arrancando-se dos braços dele, correu cegamente na direção da alameda de entrada, as emoções em completo tumulto.

Edward alcançou-a e ajudou-a a subir na carruagem, mandando um criado ir chamar o cocheiro.

— Já lhe ocorreu que não pode me obrigar a casar com você? — ela perguntou em tom calmo demais, olhando-o nos olhos. — Mesmo que me arraste pelos cabelos até o altar, não poderá me forçar a proferir os votos, a dizer que aceito você como marido.

— Se está ocupando o tempo que me pediu com pensamentos desse tipo, então não há por que esperar mais, não é?

Com essa, ele se virou e começou a andar na direção da casa .

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Isabella, alarmada com a determinação que ele demonstrava no andar firme e rápido.

— Vou mandar meu criado arrumar minhas malas. Em seguida, ordenarei que preparem o coche de viagem. — Edward parou e virou-se para olhá-la. — Nós vamos fugir, Isabella. Para a Escócia.

— Fugir?! — ela gritou. — Você não ousaria! Já pensou nos falatórios, nos...

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

— Como já deve ter percebido, não dou importância a falatórios. Mas, como parece que você dá, aconselho-a a examinar suas alternativas: quando estivermos na Escócia, você pode casar-se comigo ou recusar-se a proferir seus votos. Se me rejeitar, voltaremos solteiros, depois de uma ausência de vários dias e noites, o que causará um escândalo tremendo, do qual nunca se livrará. Sua última opção é casar-se comigo em Londres, com todas as pompas devidas a um duque e uma duquesa. O que vai escolher?

Uma fuga já seria um escândalo, mesmo que os dois se casassem, porém, se ela voltasse solteira da Escócia, após ficar lá vários dias com Edward, seria considerada uma mulher perdida, e a tratariam como alguém atacada de peste. As mães arrastariam as filhas para o outro lado da rua, quando a vissem, para evitar a contaminação. E James a desprezaria.

— Vou escolher o casamento — sibilou.

No entanto, pensava numa outra alternativa: fugir com James. Não seria a solução perfeita, porém, pois haveria escândalo, censuras e desprezo. Mais uma vez, ela seria uma pária da sociedade, objeto de críticas e comentários venenosos. Mas pelo menos haveria uma compensação: ela seria esposa de James.

— Esqueça essa obsessão por Sevarin — Edward recomendou, olhando-a como se tivesse vontade de sacudi-Ia. — Tente ver o que realmente existe em seu coração. Se não fosse tão infernalmente teimosa, teria feito isso semanas atrás!

O cocheiro apareceu correndo, e ela engoliu a resposta áspera que estava pronta para dar.

No caminho para casa, não pôde esquecer as últimas palavras de Edward. Olhando sem ver para as costas eretas do cocheiro, lutava para desembaraçar o nó de emoções que experimentava, não porque Edward a acusara de recusar-se a ver o que tinha no coração, mas porque, na verdade, ela não conseguia mais se entender.

Como podia corresponder com tanto abandono aos beijos de Edward, se planejava, se desejava casar com James? Por que ficara tão arrasada, quando percebera que magoara Edward? Por que se sentira tão desolada, quando pensara que estava se despedindo dele para sempre? Teria nascido entre eles uma amizade estranha, nutrida pelos gracejos e provocações a que sempre se entregavam?

"Amizade?", Isabella pensou com amargura. "Edward não é meu amigo. Ele só pensa em si próprio e nas coisas que quer." E, por alguma razão obscura, era ela que ele queria. Recusava-se a acreditar em seu amor por James, porque isso não lhe convinha. No entanto, ela se casaria com James, entregaria a ele aquele lugar em seu coração, em sua vida, que lhe reservara tantos anos atrás.

James. Com dor na consciência, Isabella reconheceu que vinha se comportando de maneira escandalosa em sua ausência. Estava sendo desleal, deixando que Edward a acariciasse, a beijasse, enchendo-a de desejo. Deixando que a beijasse? Ela também o beijara, estremecera de prazer nos braços dele!

Naquela noite, deitada na cama, sem conseguir dormir, Isabella achou que nunca fora tão infeliz. Atormentada pela culpa, pensava nos planos que fizera com James, nos dias que se seguiram à proposta de casamento. Ele dissera que reformaria a suíte principal na ala oeste de sua casa, porque era a que ficava mais próxima dos aposentos que seriam ocupados pelas crianças. Ela corara, quando ele falara em filhos, mas acabara por participar dos planos, contagiada por sua alegria.

E agora ela o traíra. Manchara seu amor, entregando-se aos braços de Edward Masen. Não merecia James. Oh, Deus, não merecia Edward também, porque nunca deixara de planejar casar-se com outro homem, mesmo correspondendo a seus beijos ardentes.

A aurora começava a iluminar o céu, quando Isabella tomou uma decisão irrevogável. Como Edward jamais desistiria de tê-la como esposa, ela fugiria com James no dia em que ele voltasse de viagem. A vergonha causada pela fuga seria seu castigo por ter se portado de maneira tão libertina na ausência de James, esquecida de que ele a amava e confiava nela. Algum dia, seria novamente merecedora de seu amor e confiança. Faria por merecer, sendo a esposa mais amorosa, obediente e fiel da face da terra.

Tendo finalmente traçado um plano de ação, seria natural que se sentisse bem, mas, quando despertou na manhã seguinte, já bastante tarde, descobriu que se sentia muito mal. Massageando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, levantou-se e caminhou para o pequeno lavatório, cada passo ressoando na cabeça, fazendo-a latejar. Tomando um copo de água, tocou a sineta para chamar Claire.

Mais tarde, sentando-se à mesa do café, conseguiu dirigir um leve sorriso à tia, mas ignorou o pai completamente.

— Então, moça, você e Sua Excelência já marcaram a data? — Charlie perguntou em dado momento, falando em tom autoritário. Pousando o garfo, Isabella apoiou o queixo nas mãos cruzadas e olhou-o com ar deliberadamente distante.

— Que data?

— Não me trate como se eu fosse um imbecil! A data do casamento, naturalmente.

— Casamento? — ela repetiu. — Será que esqueci de lhe dizer? Não vai mais haver casamento.

Lançando um olhar de desculpas para Sue, levantou-se e saiu da sala.

— Vamos e convenhamos, Charlie, você não está sendo nada esperto, pressionando sua filha dessa maneira — Sue censurou. — É claro que só consegue fazer com que ela o desafie.

Empurrando o prato, ergueu-se e foi atrás de Isabella. Depois de um momento, Charlie também parou de comer e mandou que preparassem a carruagem, pretendendo fazer uma visita ao futuro genro.

Por volta de onze horas, Isabella não sentia mais dor de cabeça, mas seu estado de ânimo não melhorara em nada. Sentada diante da tia, na sala de costura, bordava um pano preso num bastidor.

— Detesto trabalhos de agulha — declarou. — Sempre detestei.

— Eu sei, querida — a tia respondeu com um suspiro. — Mas bordamos para manter as mãos ocupadas.

Naquele instante, um criado entrou com a correspondência e entregou uma carta a Isabella.

— É de Alis! — ela exclamou, alegrando-se com a lembrança do amigo.

Quebrou o lacre, ansiosa, e começou a ler. O sorriso, de repente, desapareceu de seu rosto, e a cabeça começou a latejar com renovado vigor. Olhou para a tia, assustada.

— Alis chegará em Londres amanhã. E virá para cá — anunciou.

Sue deixou o bordado cair no colo.

— O duque não vai gostar de ver Alis cortejando-a, disputando sua atenção com James.

O que mais preocupava Isabella era pensar que, ficando hospedado em sua casa, Alis seria testemunha de sua escandalosa fuga com James, na semana seguinte.

— Isso não precisa acontecer — disse com firmeza.

Saiu da sala e voltou pouco depois, com tudo o que era necessário para escrever uma carta, e sentou-se à mesa.

— Vai escrever a Alis? — perguntou Sue.

— Vou, para dizer-lhe que fique em Londres — respondeu Isabella, molhando a pena na tinta e começando a escrever. — Que tipo de doença contagiosa prefere, tia? Malária? A peste? — Vendo que Sue não achara graça em suas sugestões histéricas, acrescentou, mais calma: — Direi a Alis que tenho um compromisso longe daqui e que não poderei recebê-lo. Pelo que ele escreveu, ficará poucos dias na Inglaterra e veio apenas para participar de uma festa em casa de Lorde Jasper Rutherford, seja lá quem for.

— Lorde Rutherford tem amizade com as melhores famílias da Europa, inclusive os Du Ville — Sue comentou. — Seu tio sempre diz que esse homem é um dos mais astutos e influentes membros do governo.

Isabella acabou de escrever, lacrou a carta e mandou um criado à vila para despachá-la. Sentia-se melhor, após ter feito o que podia para evitar um desastre. Recomeçou a bordar, com vontade de fazer um trabalho bem feito, mas os pontos uniformes e miúdos que criava na mente não se materializavam no tecido.

Continuou tentando, mas quando a tia saiu, deixando-a sozinha, limitou-se a ficar furando o pano com a agulha, impaciente e frustrada, imaginando estar espetando as pessoas que a aborreciam.

Uma espetada era para Lorde Rutherford, responsável pela viagem inoportuna de Alis à Inglaterra, outra era para o pai, aquele homem cruel, sem coração, incapaz de amar. De repente, em seu entusiasmo vingativo, ela errou o alvo e, em vez de espetar o tecido, espetou o dedo, soltando um gritinho de dor.

— Está bordando, ou atacando o tecido? — perguntou uma voz profunda, que ela conhecia tão bem.

Surpresa, ela se ergueu de um salto e virou-se, deixando o bastidor cair no chão. Não fazia idéia do tempo que Edward estivera parado no vão da porta, observando-a. Tudo o que sabia era que a presença dele parecia encher o aposento e causava uma louca agitação em seu íntimo. Embaraçada por essa reação inesperada, olhou para o dedo, onde aparecera uma pequena gota de sangue.

— Devo mandar chamar o Dr. Whitticomb? — perguntou Edward, rindo. — Ou, se preferir, mandaremos chamar o Dr. Thomas, mas parece que ele é especializado em torções e fraturas.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para conter o riso.

— O Dr. Phill Thomas está ocupado, cuidando de outra paciente, uma égua cor-de- canela, e o dr. Whitticomb não gostou de ter vindo aqui à toa, de modo que duvido que faça a gentileza de me visitar uma segunda vez.

— Ele veio à toa? — perguntou Edward calmamente. Isabella desviou o olhar.

— Você sabe que sim — respondeu, perdendo a vontade de rir.

Edward observou-a, franzindo a testa ligeiramente numa expressão preocupada. Apesar de ela ter se mostrado alegre, momentos antes, era óbvio que estava tensa. Ele não levara em consideração o que ela dissera ao pai, anunciando que não haveria mais casamento, embora Charlie houvesse ficado tão apavorado que correra contar-lhe. Aquele homem era um cretino, que continuava a pressionar Isabella, sem perceber que isso a induzia a desafiá-lo cada vez mais. Fora por essa razão que Edward decidira tirá-la um pouco da presença irritante do pai.

— Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor — ele disse, aproximando-se. — Você iria comigo a um baile, em Londres, depois de amanhã? Pode levar sua criada de cabelos grisalhos, que olha para mim como se eu fosse um ladrão que estivesse planejando roubar a prataria de sua família.

— Claire — ela murmurou automaticamente, enquanto pensava numa desculpa para não acompanhá-lo.

— Certo. Ela será sua acompanhante, de modo que não estaremos fazendo nada impróprio. — Na verdade, Lady Gilbert seria muito mais indicada para acompanhar Isabella, mas com ela junto os dois teriam poucas oportunidades de ficarem realmente a sós, que era o que ele desejava. — Se partirmos bem cedo, estaremos em Londres no meio da tarde. Você terá tempo para visitar sua amiga Emily e descansar antes do baile. Na verdade, sua tia está escrevendo um bilhete a Emily, avisando-a de sua chegada. Tenho certeza de que os Archibald terão prazer em hospedá-la por uma noite. Voltaremos para cá no dia seguinte.

Confusa, Isabella perguntou-se que tipo de loucura teria feito Sue concordar com aquilo, então refletiu que a tia, tanto quanto ela, não estava em condições de negar qualquer coisa ao duque de Cullen.

— Não está me pedindo um favor, mas dando uma ordem — comentou, irritada.

Edward ignorou a estocada.

— Eu esperava, sinceramente, que você gostasse da idéia — disse.

A réplica gentil fez Isabella sentir-se uma pessoa rude, sem educação.

— Quem estará oferecendo o baile? — perguntou, aceitando o inevitável.

— Lorde Rutherford — Edward respondeu.

Não esperava que o nome causasse alguma reação, mas mesmo que esperasse, não estaria preparado para o que aconteceu em seguida.

— Quem? — Isabella murmurou, olhando-o com expressão de pavor.

Então, antes que ele pudesse responder, caiu em seus braços, rindo histericamente.

— Está olhando para uma mulher dementada, que começa a considerar as tragédias da vida uma farsa muito engraçada — disse por fim, com lágrimas causadas pelo riso a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. — Minha tia já sabe de quem é o baile?

— Não — respondeu Edward: — Por quê?

Ela foi buscar a carta de Alis e entregou-lhe. Ele a leu rapidamente e devolveu-a.

— Escrevi de volta, pedindo-lhe que não viesse, porque eu tinha um compromisso fora de casa — Isabella contou.

— Ótimo — Edward aprovou, aborrecido por ela ter chamado Du Ville de "Alis", embora insistisse em dirigir-se a ele, seu futuro marido, quase sempre de maneira formal.

Com maldosa satisfação, refletiu que Isabella estaria a seu lado, quando Alistar Du Ville a visse, no baile de Rutherford, e isso amenizou seu aborrecimento.

— Virei buscá-la às nove horas, depois de amanhã — avisou, beijando-a na testa.

Dois dias depois, às nove horas da manhã, Isabella viu, da janela de seu quarto, dois reluzentes coches pararem diante da escadaria de sua casa. Calçando as luvas de pelica no mesmo tom verde-água do traje de viagem, desceu para o vestíbulo, acompanhada por Claire. Sue e Charlie foram encontrá-la para despedir-se e desejar-lhe boa viagem, e ela abraçou a tia longamente, mas ignorou o pai.

Edward, enquanto isso, levou a criada para um dos veículos à espera.

— Onde está Claire? — perguntou Isabella pouco depois, quando entrou no coche vazio a que ele a conduziu.

— No coche de trás, com meu criado de quarto — Edward informou, sem dizer que a mulher protestara com veemência ao saber que viajaria separada de sua patroa. — Já deve estar folheando um dos excelentes livros que mandei que pusessem lá para ela.

— Claire adora romances — Isabella comentou, sossegada.

— Bem, espero que aprecie os _Diálogos_ de Platão, e _Como_ Ad_ministrar Grandes Propriedades — _ele comentou sem nenhum acanhamento. — Mas, por via das dúvidas, ergui a escadinha e bati a porta antes que ela tivesse tempo de ler os títulos.

Isabella, imaginando a cena, começou a rir.

Os coches partiram, e em poucos minutos entravam na estrada de terra, marcada por sulcos profundos. Os veículos, olhados de fora, eram semelhantes a muitos outros do mesmo tipo, mas Isabella notou que aquele que ocupava era mais espaçoso por dentro e muito mais luxuoso do que os coches comuns. Os assentos forrados de veludo eram mais macios e confortáveis, e havia bastante espaço para um homem alto como Edward estender as pernas. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, e seus ombros quase se tocavam, não porque o banco fosse pequeno, mas porque Edward acomodara-se bem próximo dela.

Estranhamente perturbada pelo perfume da colônia que ele usava, Isabella olhou para fora, tentando concentrar-se na adorável paisagem que o outono coloria vivamente.

— Onde é sua casa? — perguntou após um longo silêncio.

— Minha casa é onde você está.

Isabella perturbou-se ainda mais com a ternura que captou na voz profunda.

— Onde... onde é sua verdadeira residência, a casa Cullen?

— Fica à uma hora e meia de Londres, com tempo bom.

— É muito antiga?

— Muito.

— Então, deve ser sombria — ela comentou sem querer. Então, quando Edward olhou-a com ar inquiridor, apressou-se em acrescentar: — As antigas casas nobres, por fora, parecera confortáveis, mas por dentro são escuras, deprimentes.

— Cullen foi modernizada e ampliada — ele informou em tom divertido. — Tenho certeza de que não vai achá-la deprimente. Ela reconheceu que dissera uma bobagem, pois com certeza a residência ducal devia ser linda, palaciana. Dizendo a si mesma que isso não fazia diferença, pois ela nunca a veria, Isabella sentiu-se dominada por estranha tristeza.

Edward, obviamente notando sua mudança de humor, começou a falar de sua infância em Cullen, divertindo-a com histórias hilariantes sobre si mesmo e seu irmão, Seth. Ela se sentia muito melhor, quando se aproximaram de Londres, mas voltou a ficar tensa, no instante em que o coche entrou na rua pavimentada que corria em direção ao centro da cidade.

— Algum problema? — indagou Edward.

— Acho meio desagradável chegar com você na casa de Emily — ela confessou. — Ela e Lorde Archibald vão achar estranho nós dois viajarmos juntos.

— Não esqueça que vamos nos casar — Edward disse, rindo e tomando-a nos braços.

Beijou-a longamente e com tanto ardor, que Isabella quase acreditou que de fato ia ser esposa dele.

A casa dos Archibald era imponente, cercada por grades de ferro, lindamente trabalhadas. Emily recebeu-os no vestíbulo e não demonstrou estranhar o fato de Isabella ter viajado com Edward, pois, afinal, tinha boas maneiras. Então, depois de levar Isabella e Claire para uma suíte de hóspedes no segundo andar, foi juntar-se ao marido e Edward, que haviam ido para o salão de visitas.

Quinze minutos depois retornou à suíte. Isabella, que ajudava Claire a desfazer as malas, notou que a amiga não parecia mais tão serena. Observou, intrigada, as faces coradas, os olhos brilhantes de excitação.

— É espantoso! — Emily exclamou, ofegante, sentando-e na cama. — Ele acabou de me dizer quem realmente é, explicando que pediu a Quill para não revelar sua verdadeira identidade, nem mesmo a mim. O duque é assunto constante de todo mundo em Londres, mas eu nunca o tinha visto. Isabella! Você vai ao baile dos Rutherford com o solteiro mais cobiçado de toda a Europa! Os Rutherford! — repetiu, entusiasmada. — Não há quem não deseje ser convidado para as festas deles!

Isabella mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Queria fazer confidências à amiga, mas não achava justo sobrecarregá-la com seus problemas. Se contasse que estava noiva do "solteiro mais cobiçado de toda a Europa", deixaria Emily excitadíssima, mas, se dissesse que não queria casar-se com ele, teria sua solidariedade incondicional. E, se contasse que ia fugir com James dali a alguns dias, a amiga temeria por ela, pois o escândalo seria inevitável, e a aconselharia a desistir da idéia.

— Quando descobriu que ele é o duque de Cullen? — perguntou Emily.

— Há menos de uma semana.

— Vamos, me conte tudo! Está apaixonada por ele? E ele, está apaixonado por você? Não foi uma enorme surpresa, conhecer sua verdadeira identidade?

— Fiquei estupefata — Isabella admitiu, lembrando-se do que sentira ao descobrir que ele era Edward Masen, duque de Cullen, e que os dois estavam noivos.

— Continue! — Emily incentivou-a.

— Não estou apaixonada por ele, nem ele por mim — respondeu Isabella. — Vou me casar com James. Já está quase tudo acertado.

Edward olhou para o relógio no aparador da lareira no quarto de sua suíte, enquanto Armstrong, o criado, abria unia camisa branca para ele vestir. Eram quase dez horas, e seu desejo de dirigir-se à casa dos Archibald e ver Isabella era quase irracional.

— Se me permite dizer, meu senhor, é muito bom estar em Londres novamente — comentou o criado, abotoando-lhe a camisa.

Então, ajudou-o a vestir o colete de brocado preto e tirou do armário uma casaca da mesma cor, que segurou aberta, para que Edward introduzisse os braços nas mangas. Depois de fechar os punhos da camisa com as abotoaduras de ouro, cravejadas de rubis, Ben recuou para observar o efeito causado pelo duque envergando o elegante traje de noite.

Edward aproximou-se do espelho para ver por si mesmo se o rosto estava bem escanhoado, e então sorriu para o criado, que se agitava a sua volta.

— E então, Ben, fui aprovado no exame?

Surpreso pela incomum informalidade do patrão, o homem pareceu inchar de prazer.

— Certamente, meu senhor — respondeu, fazendo uma reverência.

Mas, quando ficou sozinho no quarto, sua alegria murchou, pois ocorreu-lhe que o motivo do extraordinário bom humor do duque devia ser a srta. Swan. Apostara com McRae, o cocheiro, que o patrão não se casaria com a moça, e pela primeira vez começava a duvidar de que venceria.

No vestíbulo, o mordomo ajudou Edward a vestir a capa preta forrada de seda carmesim.

— Divirta-se, excelência — entoou, entregando-lhe a cartola e a bengala.

O duque agradeceu e saiu, descendo a longa escadaria que ia da porta principal de sua magnífica mansão à Rua Upper Brook. Ao vê-lo aproximar-se, MacRae, agora usando a libré dos Masen, abriu a porta da esplêndida carruagem. Edward, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso, apontou para os cavalos.

— Se não forem capazes de ir a galope, atire neles — brincou, entrando no veículo.

Sua euforia aumentava a cada volta das rodas que corriam barulhentamente pelas ruas calçadas de pedras. Ia aparecer numa reunião social em Londres com Isabella a seu lado, e o baile dos Rutherford, a que aceitara ir para dar um pouco de diversão a ela, agora representava um grande prazer para ele. Desde a festa dos Armand, em Paris, vinha desejando exibi-la, ansioso por mostrara todos que ela lhe pertencia, e que melhor lugar para apresentá-la sociedade londrina do que a casa de um grande amigo?

Satisfeito, imaginava a reação de Japer e Alice Rutherford, quando ele lhes apresentasse Isabella como sua noiva. Não estaria quebrando a promessa que fizera a ela de manter o noivado em segredo, pois, embora a notícia fosse correr por toda Londres, na vila ninguém ficaria sabendo de nada, pelo menos por uns dias. Segredo! Para quê? O que ele na verdade queria era que o mundo inteiro soubesse que Isabella ia ser sua mullher.

— Ele chegou! — Emily anunciou, aparecendo na porta do quarto de Isabella, depois de receber Edward e deixá-lo lá em baixo com Quill. — Imagine só! Você será apresentada à sociedade de Londres no baile mais concorrido do ano, e seu acompanhante será o duque de Cullen! Como eu gostaria, se Lauren Merryton a visse!

Isabella sorriu, contagiada pelo entusiasmo da amiga, e seguiu-a para fora do aposento. Não pôde reprimir uma onda de inexplicável alegria quando viu Edward ao pé da escadaria, conversando com o dono da casa.

Edward viu-a começar a descer os degraus, olhando-a com admiração e orgulho. O vestido em estilo grego, dourado, deixava um ombro nu e colava-se às curvas dos seios e à cintura, descendo depois em pregas soltas até o chão. Isabella parecia à estátua dourada de uma deusa. Usava luvas do mesmo tecido, que subiam até acima dos cotovelos, e um fio de brilhantes e turmalinas amarelas entrelaçava-se nas mechas dos cabelos escuros e brilhantes. Um sorriso radiante iluminava-lhe o rosto, dando um brilho sedutor aos olhos chocolates. Edward refletiu que ela nunca parecera tão majestosa, provocante e sensual. Aquela mulher linda, elegante, maravilhosamente atraente... era dele.

Isabella chegou ao último degrau, e ele tomou as mãos enluvadas nas suas, murmurando:

— Você está... esplêndida.

Presa no encantamento dos magnéticos olhos verdes, ela decidiu que cederia à tentação de divertir-se o mais que pudesse, naquela noite. Olhando-o da cabeça aos pés com indistarcada admiração, observou todos os detalhes do traje elegante que enfatizava o corpo musculoso e perfeitamente proporcionado. Então, fixou os brilhantes olhos chocolates nos dele.

— Não tanto quanto você, receio — disse com um sorriso.

Sem nada dizer, Edward tirou-lhe das mãos a capa dourada e ajudou-a a envolver-se nela. Em seguida guiou-a para fora, mal podendo esperar pelo momento em que ficariam a sós. Só percebeu que não se despedira dos Archibald depois que a porta fechou-se atrás deles.

Olhando para a porta fechada, Emily exalou um longo suspiro.

— Se for para desejar alguma coisa, deseje que Isabella não perca a cabeça — recomendou Quill, passando um braço por seus ombros. — Não adianta desejar que Edward se apaixone por ela, porque isso não acontecerá. Você já ouviu muito sobre ele para saber disso. Mesmo que se apaixonasse e não se importasse com o fato de ela não ter fortuna, o duque de Cullen nunca se casaria com uma mulher de linhagem menos aristocrática que a sua. É obrigado, por um costume familiar, a escolher uma mulher de sua posição.

Lá fora havia neblina, e a brisa fria agitava a capa de Isabella, que parou no meio da escadaria para puxar o capuz para cima a fim de proteger o penteado. Foi então que seu olhar pousou na carruagem à espera sob um dos lampiões da rua. Era laqueada, cor-de-vinho, e ostentava um brasão de ouro na porta.

— Nossa! — exclamou. — É sua? É claro que é — respondeu à própria pergunta, recuperando a compostura. — É que não consigo ver você como um duque. Para mim, você é aquele homem comum, meu vizinho.

Acabaram de descer a escada, e ela parou na calçada para admirar os cavalos, quatro lindos animais cinzentos, com caudas e crinas brancas, que pateavam impacientes.

Edward ajudou-a a subir na carruagem e sentou-se a seu lado, fechando a porta.

— Gostou dos cavalos? — perguntou.

— Se gostei? Nunca vi animais tão magníficos.

— São seus, então — Edward declarou, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

— Obrigada, mas não posso aceitar.

— Vai querer me privar do prazer de lhe dar presentes? — ele reclamou gentilmente. — Tive muita alegria em saber que foi meu dinheiro que pagou por suas roupas e jóias, embora você não fizesse idéia disso.

— Quanto você pagou por mim? — ela perguntou, animada pelo jeito tolerante e bem-humorado de Edward — Quanto deu a meu pai?

— Se não puder me conceder mais nada, conceda-me apenas isto: pare de ver-se como uma mercadoria que comprei! — ele pediu em tom irritado.

Mas, já que fizera a pergunta que a perseguia havia tanto tempo, já que despertara a raiva de Edward, Isabella não ia desistir de obter uma resposta.

— Quanto pagou, Edward?

Ele hesitou.

— Cem mil libras — disse por fim.

Isabella sentiu-se como se fosse desfalecer. Nunca, nem em seus cálculos mais audaciosos, pensara numa quantia tão grande. Um criado ganhava no máximo quarenta libras por ano. Pensando em seus planos de economizar juntamente com James para pagar a dívida de Charlie, refletiu que nem que vivessem na pobreza pelo resto de suas vidas, conseguiriam juntar tanto dinheiro. Arrependeu-se de ter feito a pergunta, pois não queria estragar o prazer daquela noite. Seria a primeira e última festa de gala a que ela e Edward compareceriam juntos, e por alguma razão ela não desejava arruiná-la.

— Foi um tolo, meu senhor, duque de Cullen — disse com um sorriso, tentando recuperar um pouco da alegria de antes.

Edward tirou as luvas e atirou-as no banco virado para eles.

— Verdade? — resmungou. — Por que diz isso?

— Porque não deveria ter deixado que meu pai lhe arrancasse um xelim acima de noventa e nove mil libras.

Ele a fitou, espantado, então, vendo-a sorrir, atirou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada, cujo som aqueceu o coração de Isabella.

— Quando um homem decide comprar um tesouro, não pechincha no preço — declarou, abraçando-a.

O silêncio entre eles estendeu-se, e o divertimento nos olhos verdes foi lentamente substituído por uma expressão quente e intensa.

— Quero você — Edward murmurou então, tomando os lábios dela num beijo profundo e sensual, que deixou Isabella trêmula e afogueada.

A mansão dos Rutherford estava lindamente iluminada, e na longa alameda de entrada as carruagens enfileiravam-se, rodando lentamente até a frente da casa, onde paravam para que os passageiros vestidos luxuosamente desembarcassem. Criados de libré, portando tochas, iam ao encontro de cada carruagem, depois acompanhavam as pessoas pela escada que levava à porta principal.

Por fim, chegou à vez de Edward e Isabella serem conduzidos escadaria acima. No vestíbulo, entregaram as capas a outros criados e subiram à escada interna, carpetada, cujos degraus eram adornados por buquês de folhagens e orquídeas arrumados em vasos de prata. Chegando ao topo, na galeria, pararam para olhar o salão de baile, lá embaixo.

"Meu primeiro baile em Londres", pensou Isabella. "E o último." A multidão oscilava, em contínuo movimento, damas andavam de um lado para outro, conversando e rindo. Lustres de cristal refletiam o caleidoscópio de vestidos coloridos, que se multiplicavam vezes sem conta nas paredes de pé-direito duplo espelhadas de cima a baixo.

— Pronta? — perguntou Edward, pondo a mão dela em seu braço e tentando guiá-la para a escadaria no lado oposto, que levava da galeria ao salão.

Isabella, que estivera procurando por Alis, de repente percebeu que as pessoas lá em baixo começavam a olhar para eles, e recuou, alarmada e confusa. O vozerio de conversas começou a diminuir até reduzir-se a um murmúrio, e _todos_ estavam olhando para cima. Então, o barulho recomeçou, com as pessoas falando ao mesmo, e Isabella teve a terrificante impressão de que falavam dela e de Edward.

— Estão todos olhando para nós — ela murmurou, apreensiva.

Completamente indiferente à agitação que estavam causando, ele correu o olhar pelos convidados, então fitou o rosto de Isabella.

— É verdade — concordou.

Nesse momento, um homem, que ela supôs tratar-se do anfitrião, surgiu no topo da escadaria.

— Edward — ele chamou, rindo. — Por onde andou? Eu já começava a acreditar nos boatos de que você desaparecera da face da terra.

Isabella observou os dois, obviamente amigos íntimos, trocarem cumprimentos. O homem era bonito, devia ter trinta e sete anos, mais ou menos, e possuía penetrantes olhos azuis, que se fixaram nela, examinando-a com indisfarçada admiração.

— Diga-me, por favor, quem é essa criatura deslumbrante — ele pediu. — Esqueceu as boas maneiras, Edward? Terei de me apresentar à jovem?

Edward olhou para Isabella com uma expressão de profundo orgulho.

— Isabella, gostaria de lhe apresentar meu amigo, Jasper Rutherford.

O dono da casa apertou a mão que ela lhe ofereceu e ficou segurando-a galantemente.

— Jasper, queira, por gentileza, soltar a mão de minha futura esposa, srta. Isabella Swan — Edward terminou as apresentações em tom brincalhão.

O amigo encarou-o com um sorriso incrédulo.

— Será que ouvi direito?

— Ouviu, sim — afirmou Edward.

Lorde Rutherford olhou deliciado para Isabella.

— Venha comigo, minha jovem — convidou, pegando-a pela mão. — Como deve ter notado, há cerca de seiscentas pessoas lá embaixo, ardendo no desejo de saber quem é você.

— Sr. Rutherford, nós... — Isabella começou e parou, lançando um olhar suplicante para Edward. Quando ele não disse nada, ela concluiu: — Nós... desejamos manter nosso noivado em segredo.,. por enquanto. Parecia tão angustiada que Edward decidiu desistir do plano de apresentá-la a todos como sua noiva.

— É verdade, Jasper. Queremos manter segredo, por mais algum tempo — confirmou.

— Deve estar louco, se pensa que vai conseguir — comentou o amigo, soltando a mão de Isabella. Então, olhou para a multidão, que observava abertamente o que se passava na galeria. — Na verdade, seu segredo será descoberto em menos de uma hora. Posso, pelo menos, contar a Lady Rutherford? Foi ela quem me mandou descobrir o nome de sua linda acompanhante.

Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça, antes que Isabella pudesse objetar, e Rutherford desceu a escada, deixando-os a sós.

— Vai ver o que vai acontecer — ela murmurou com ar de desespero.

Lorde Rutherford aproximou-se de uma bonita morena e cochichou-lhe algo ao ouvido. A mulher ergueu o olhar atônito para Edward e Isabella, então sorriu-lhes com ar cúmplice.

Assim que o marido afastou-se, Lady Rutherford foi para junto de outra mulher e disse-lhe alguma coisa. Depois de olhar na direção de Edward e Isabella, a dama virou-se para a mais proxima e cochichou-lhe algo.

— Acabou-se o segredo — murmurou Isabella, apavorada.

Tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como ela previra. Em desespero, sentindo-se meio sufocada, perguntou a um criado que passava onde poderia lavar o rosto. Sem importar-se com o que Edward pudesse pensar de seu comportamento, dirigiu-se ao aposento indicado pelo homem, entrou e fechou a porta.

Em pânico, olhou-se no espelho, sem nada ver, realmente. Aquilo era uma calamidade, um desastre completo! Os convida dos ali reunidos conheciam Edward sabiam quem ele era, de fato. Em quinze minutos todos ali saberiam que o duque de Cullen e Isabella Swan estavam noivos, e em uma semana a notícia teria corrido por toda Londres. Quando ela fugisse com James, as pessoas comentariam o fato sem piedade, e Edward seria humilhado publicamente. Não, ela não queria fazer isso com ele. Mesmo que quisesse, não teria coragem para tanto. Envergonhado diante de todos, o duque se vingaria de modo devastador. Em sua fúria, usaria seu enorme poder para atingir não só a ela, mas também sua família, inclusive tia Sue e tio Harry.

Com determinação, Isabella lutou para livrar-se do pânico. Não podia continuar escondida naquele aposento como uma histérica, nem deixar o baile. Andando de um lado para o outro, obrigou-se a pensar com lógica. Em primeiro lugar, refletiu, Edward sempre evitara o casamento. Se os dois não se casassem, era possível que as pessoas imaginassem que ele perdera o interesse por ela e rompera o noivado. Claro, seria isso o que aconteceria, principalmente quando fosse divulgado que ela não era rica, nem pertencia à nobreza.

O doloroso nó de tensão em seu estômago começou a dissolver-se. Depois de mais alguns minutos de reflexão, ela percebeu que Edward quando pedira a Lorde Rutherford que guardasse segredo sobre o noivado, relegara o relacionamento deles à condição de um simples boato. E em Londres, assim como em Paris, os boatos eram esquecidos com a mesma facilidade com que eram espalhados. Pelo menos, fora o que Emily lhe dissera.

Então, pensando no orgulho que vira nos olhos de Edward quando ele a apresentara a Lorde Rutherford, ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Edward nunca falara de amor, nem dissera que gostava dela, mas aquele olhar orgulhoso só podia significar uma coisa: afeição. Ele não merecia ser envergonhado, pelo menos, enquanto ela pudesse evitar. Isabella decidiu que, naquela noite, diante das pessoas que o conheciam, fingiria gostar dele também.

Olhando-se criticamente no espelho, viu-se recomposta e pronta para sair. Satisfeita, foi até a porta e abriu-a, mas parou abruptamente ao ouvir vozes na sala ao lado.

— O vestido dela é de Paris — disse uma mulher.

— Mas ela é inglesa — observou outra. — O que mais poderia ser, com o nome de Isabella Swan? Você acha que é verdadeiro o rumor de que ela e o duque de Cullen estão noivos?

— De jeito nenhum. Se essa garota fosse bastante esperta para agarrar Cullen, também seria para fazê-lo anunciar o noivado no_ Times — _respondeu a primeira.

Repreendendo-se por estar bisbilhotando, ia sair, quando viu, pela fresta da porta, uma jovem passar e entrar na sala onde encontravam-se as outras mulheres.

— Cullen e Isabella Swan estão noivos — a recém-chegada anunciou, alvoroçada. — Lawrence e eu acabamos de conversar com o duque, e estou convencida de que o que disseram sobre o noivado é verdadeiro.

— O duque confirmou o boato? — perguntou uma das companheiras.

— Não seja boba. Você sabe como ele é discreto a respeito de seus assuntos particulares.

— Bem, então, de onde você tirou essa certeza?

— De duas coisas. Quando Lawrence perguntou onde os dois haviam se conhecido, Cullen sorriu de uma maneira que fez Jéssica Standfield ficar lívida. Vocês se lembram de que ela disse a todo mundo que o duque estava prestes a pedir a mão dela, quando ele partiu inesperadamente para a França. Ficou óbvio que Cullen viajou para lá para encontrar-se com a srta. Swan. Ele admitiu que a conheceu em Paris, alguns anos atrás. Além disso, quando fala de Isabella Swan, parece inchar de orgulho.

— Não posso sequer imaginar o duque de Cullen inchando de orgulho por causa de alguém que não seja ele mesmo — disse outra mulher em tom cético.

— Bem, então imagine que ele fica com um brilho diferente no olhar.

— _Nisso_ eu acredito — replicou a cética com uma risadinha maliciosa. — Qual é o outro motivo que a levou a acreditar no boato do noivado?

— O olhar que o duque lançou a Easterbrook, quando o coitado pediu-lhe que o apresentasse à srta. Swan. Foi um olhar tão gelado, que acho que Easterbrook correu à procura de um fogo para aquecer-se.

Incapaz de suportar aquilo por mais tempo, Isabella saiu. Ao passar pela porta da saleta onde as três mulheres conversavam, cumprimentou-as com um gesto de cabeça, notando que elas a olhavam, surpresas.

Edward esperava-a no mesmo lugar onde ela o deixara, mas agora estava rodeado por um grande grupo formado por homens e mulheres. Indecisa, sem saber se devia aproximar-se, ela parou. Foi quando Edward a viu e, meramente pedindo licença com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça, deixou o grupo e foi ao encontro dela.

Os dois desceram a escadaria curva em direção ao salão de baile, e a orquestra rompeu numa valsa majestosa. Mas, em vez de tomar Isabella nos braços para dançarem, Edward levou-a até uma sala parcialmente separada do salão por uma cortina graciosamente puxada para um lado.

— Não quer dançar? — ela perguntou, intrigada.

Ele riu.

— Na última vez em que dançamos, você tentou me deixar no meio do salão.

— Você mereceu — afirmou Isabella em tom provocador, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos convidados.

Entraram na sala, e Edward pegou duas taças de champanhe borbulhante de uma bandeja sobre uma mesinha dourada. Entregou uma taça a Isabella, olhando para as pessoas que se aproximavam da sala.

— Coragem, meu bem — animou-a, sorrindo. — Lá vêm eles.

Isabella tomou todo champanhe, colocou a taça vazia na bandeja e pegou outra cheia. Para ganhar coragem.

Os amigos e conhecidos de Edward aproximaram-se em grupos de seis, de oito, todos querendo saber por onde ele andara e convidando-o para os mais diferentes eventos sociais. Tratavam Isabella com uma mistura de curiosidade cuidadosamente disfarçada e extrema amabilidade, embora ela percebesse malevolência e inveja nas atitudes de algumas mulheres. E não era para menos, ela pensou, olhando para Edward por cima da borda de sua quarta taça de champanhe. Ele estava magnífico, usando aquele traje de noite preto, de corte perfeito, que enfatizava o corpo admirável. Claro que muitas mulheres gostariam de estar em sua companhia, banhando-se na aura de poder e vitalidade que emanava dele, sendo enfeitiçadas pelos magnéticos olhos verdes.

Enquanto ela pensava essas coisas, Edward olhou-a, e uma onda quente de ternura e felicidade, que nada tinha a ver com o champanhe ingerido, invadiu-a. Vendo-o descontraído e sorridente, cercado pelos mais importantes membros da alta sociedade londrina, que o admiravam e desejavam sua amizade, Isabella mal podia acreditar que se tratava do mesmo homem que apostara uma corrida de cavalos contra ela e que, com tanta simplicidade, falara de rochas mesozóicas com seu enfadonho tio, por fim, tiveram um momento de privacidade, ela endereçou-lhe um sorriso audacioso.

— Acho que todos pensam que sou sua amante — comentou.

— Engana-se — Edward disse, olhando para a taça vazia que ela segurava. — Comeu alguma coisa, à noite?

— Claro, jantei com os Archibald — ela respondeu, surpresa com a preocupação dele.

Mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso, pois Lorde Rutherford e mais cinco ou seis homens aproximavam-se, obviamente com a intenção de tirá-la para dançar.

Edward encostou-se no pilar da porta em arco que separava a sala do salão, bebericando seu champanhe, enquanto Isabella saía para dançar com o dono da casa. Refletiu sobre o que ela dissera, a respeito de as pessoas julgarem-na sua amante. Não, não havia o menor perigo de isso acontecer, pois ele estava certificando-se de que todos percebessem que ela era sua noiva. Os amigos sabiam que ele não tinha o hábito de ficar olhando amorosamente para as mulheres com quem ia a bailes, nem de ficar parado, encostado em algum lugar, observando-as dançar. Fazendo tudo isso agora, ele estava anunciando seu noivado com Isabella de modo tão eficiente como se mandasse publicar a notícia no _Times_.

Por que achava tão importante deixar claro, naquela noite, que Isabella lhe pertencia, era algo que ele não compreendia. Dissera a si mesmo que não queria ver Demetri Easterbrook e os outros solteiros "babando" em volta dela, mas não era só isso. Isabella entrara em seu sangue. Seu sorriso aquecia-lhe o coração, o mais inocente de seus toques incendiava-lhe as veias com o fogo do desejo. Ela possuía uma sensualidade provocante, uma sofisticação nata e uma vivacidade natural que a tornavam muito atraente para os homens, e ele queria que todos soubessem que Isabella Swan era sua.

Observou-a, a mente para a noite que logo chegaria, quando aquele corpo sensual se contorceria sob o dele, em ondas de êxtase. No passado, ele preferira mulheres experientes na arte de fazer amor, criaturas ardentes e apaixonadas que sabiam dar e receber prazer, capazes de admitir que sentiam desejo. Mas agora estava tremendamente feliz pelo fato de Isabella ser virgem. Experimentava intenso prazer em imaginar sua noite de núpcias, quando a guiaria com gentileza pelo caminho da paixão, e ela, gemendo de gozo em seus braços, passaria de menina a mulher.

Três horas mais tarde, Isabella dançara com mais homens do que podia se lembrar e tomara mais champanhe do que em toda sua vida. Sentia-se totalmente alegre, leve e solta. Tanto, que nem mesmo a expressão fechada de Edward, quando ela aceitou dançar com Lorde Demetri Easterbrook pela segunda vez, conseguiu deixá-la preocupada. Achava que nada poderia estragar seu divertimento naquela noite, quando, olhando por cima do ombro de Easterbrook, viu Edward dançando com uma moça linda, loira, cujo belo vestido azul-safira modelava o corpo curvilíneo. Observando-os, sentiu-se aguilhoada por um ciúme feroz.

— Ela se chama Jéssica Standfield — Lorde Easterbrook informou em tom de maliciosa satisfação.

— Os dois formam um belo par — ela conseguiu comentar.

— Jéssica também acha — disse Easterbrook.

Isabella lembrou-se da conversa que ouvira, quando se isolara no toalete. As mulheres haviam dito que Jéssica esperava ser pedida em casamento pelo duque de Cullen, quando ele, de repente, partira para a França. Sem dúvida, a moça tivera motivo para acreditar que Edward gostava dela, pensou Isabella, experimentando nova pontada de ciúme ao ver a linda loira sorrindo nos braços dele.

Então, refletiu que Edward pedira a mão dela, não a de Jéssica, e sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem outra vez.

— A srta. Standfield é linda — observou.

Easterbrook ergueu as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro.

— Ela não foi tão gentil ao falar da senhorita, momentos atrás. Disse que extorquiu um pedido de casamento de Edward. Foi isso o que fez?

Isabella ficou tão atônita com aquela monumental desfaçatez, que nem sentiu raiva.

— Não consigo imaginar ninguém extorquindo qualquer coisa do duque — replicou, rindo. — O senhor consegue?

— Ora, vamos — Easterbrook murmurou, malicioso. — Não sou tão ingênuo que vá acreditar que a senhorita compreendeu mal minha pergunta.

— E eu não sou tão ingênua que acredite que precise responder a ela — Isabella disse em tom suave.

Depois de Easterbrook, muitos outros cavalheiros a tiraram para dançar e todos, sem exceção, foram atenciosos e galantes, mas apesar de estar se divertindo muito, ela começou a sentir-se cansada. Quando a música parou, pediu a seu par do momento que a levasse até Edward.

Ele estava rodeado de pessoas, mas, sem interromper a conversa, pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a para o círculo e mantendo-a possessivamente junto de si.

Quando por fim ficaram sozinhos, indagou:

— O que aconteceu com Easterbrook? Achei que ele fosse pedir uma terceira dança.

Isabella sorriu.

— Pediu, mas recusei.

— Para evitar mexericos?

— Não — ela respondeu com um sorriso provocante. — Vi que você não gostou, quando fui dançar com ele pela segunda vez, e sabia que se vingaria, dançando novamente com a srta. Standfield.

— Muito esperta — ele elogiou.

Isabella riu.

— E você é muito perverso — acusou, percebendo tarde demais que confessara ter ficado com ciúme.

— _Chérie..._

Ela se virou rapidamente, contente e surpresa ao reconhecer a voz de Alis.

— Decidiu conquistar todos os homens de Londres, como fez em Paris? — o amigo perguntou, sorrindo.

— Alis! — ela exclamou, tomando as duas mãos dele num gesto afetuoso. — É maravilhoso ver você novamente. Perguntei a Lorde Rutherford se você não viria, e ele disse que um compromisso o detivera em Paris.

— Cheguei uma hora atrás.

Isabella virou-se para Edward, pretendendo fazer as apresentações, mas ficou óbvio que os dois homens já se conheciam, pois viu-os apertarem-se as mãos, cumprimentando-se educadamente.

Notou, porém, o ar avaliador com que Alis observou Edward, que por sua vez, olhou-o com frieza, como se quisesse irritá-lo ou assustá-lo. Ficou um pouco amedrontada por aquela hostilidade disfarçada, mas, talvez induzida pelo champanhe, também achou-a divertida, refletindo que fora a causadora.

— Vamos dançar? — Alis convidou, quebrando uma regra de etiqueta, pois deveria primeiro pedir permissão a Edward, o acompanhante dela.

Como já a segurasse pelo braço, tentando guiá-la para a pista, Isabella olhou para Edward, apreensiva.

— Com licença — murmurou.

— Claro.

Alis deixou de sorrir no instante em que a tomou nos braços.

— O que está fazendo aqui com Cullen? — perguntou em tom de censura. — _Chérie, _esse homem é um... um...

— Está tentando dizer que é um terrível mulherengo? — ela interrompeu-o, lutando contra a vontade de rir.

— É isso, sim.

— E Cullen é um tanto arrogante, não é? E também bonito e charmoso.

O amigo apertou os olhos, desconfiado, e ela riu.

— Oh, Alis, ele é igualzinho a você!

— Com uma grande diferença, Isabella. Eu quero casar com você!

— Não diga isso! — ela pediu com uma risadinha horrorizada. — Você não sabe em que confusão já estou envolvida.

— O que eu disse não é motivo de riso — Alis reclamou.

— Eu sei — ela concordou, contendo-se.

— Vou ficar em Londres por algum tempo — ele anunciou. — Tenho negócios a tratar e quero visitar amigos. Você disse, na carta, que um compromisso a manterá longe de casa por quinze dias. No final desse tempo, quando você estiver pensando mais claramente, voltaremos a falar em casamento.

Ela não fez nenhum comentário e, quando voltou para junto de Edward, tomou mais champanhe, pensando em sua situação, que ficava mais complicada e perigosa a cada momento.

Por fim Edward mandou dizer a seu cocheiro que levasse a carruagem para a entrada da casa e, então, tomou Isabella nos braços para uma última dança.

— O que está achando tão engraçado, pequena?

— Oh, tudo! Quando eu era menina, achava que ninguém haveria de querer casar-se comigo. Agora, James quer, Alis também e, naturalmente, você. É uma pena eu não poder casar com os três, porque todos são ótimos! — Fez uma pausa, olhando-o disfarçadamente. — Não está com ciúme, está?

— Deveria?

— Deveria, sim, nem que fosse para me lisonjear, porque eu fiquei com ciúme quando você dançou com a srta. Standfield. — Baixou o tom de voz e contou, sem propósito: — Eu tinha sardas, quando era menina.

— Não acredito! — Edward exclamou, fingindo ter ficado chocado.

— Tinha, sim, milhares de sardas. Aqui. — Bateu uma unha no nariz. — E me pendurava dos galhos das árvores, pelas pernas. As outras meninas fingiam que eram princesas, mas eu fazia de conta que era um macaco — continuou em tom de quem se confessava com um padre.

Em vez de censurá-la, Edward sorriu, olhando-a como se ela fosse algo muito raro e especial.

— Estou me divertindo muito, esta noite — Isabella murmurou, envolvida pela ternura que viu nos olhos dele.

Uma hora depois, embalada pelo balanço da carruagem e o som ritmado das patas dos cavalos batendo no pavimento, Isabella aninhou-se no banco macio forrado de veludo. Fechou os olhos, mas uma súbita tonteira obrigou-a a abri-los novamente. Então, ficou observando a luz derramada pelos lampiões do veículo, que produzia sombras dançantes no interior aconchegante.

— Adoro champanhe — disse baixinho.

— Não vai adorar tanto, amanhã — Edward avisou, rindo e passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Archibald, ela precisou agarrar-se a Edward para manter o equilíbrio e subir a escada externa. Pararam diante da porta, e Isabella olhou para o céu que a aurora começava a colorir. Por fim, ela percebeu que Edward a fitava, e que havia um sorriso divertido nos lábios dele.

— Acha que bebi demais? — perguntou, empertigando-se, altiva.

— Não, só estou esperando que me dê a chave.

— A chave? — ela repetiu, confusa.

— A chave da porta.

— Oh, claro...

Depois de alguns instantes, ele riu.

— Pode me dar? — pediu.

— Dar, o quê? — Isabella tentou desesperadamente concentrar-se para compreender o que Edward desejava. — Ah, sim, a chave. — Olhou-se, à procura da bolsinha bordada, e descobriu-a pendurada no ombro pela curta corrente dourada. Fazendo uma careta, resmungou: — Isso é jeito de uma dama carregar a bolsa?

Tirou-a do ombro, abriu-a e apalpou o interior, finalmente extraindo a chave.

No vestíbulo escuro, virou-se abruptamente para despedir-se de Edward e colidiu com ele, que segurou-a com firmeza. Ela sabia que podia libertar-se do abraço, mas continuou parada, o coração batendo mais forte, pois Edward olhava para seus lábios, curvando a cabeça lentamente.

Então, ele se apossou de sua boca, deslizando as mãos por suas costas e pegando-a pelos quadris, pressionando-a contra o corpo. Isabella enrijeceu-se, alarmada, ao sentir a pressão rija de sua masculinidade, mas só por um instante. De súbito, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e retribuiu o beijo, deliciando-se com o contato da língua ávida, que lhe penetrava a boca e recuava, para investir novamente, de modo tão sugestivo que ela se sentiu como se estivesse sendo possuída, perdendo a virgindade.

Desvencilhou-se, por fim, ficando absurdamente desapontada, quando ele não tornou a abraçá-la. Com um longo suspiro, abriu os olhos e viu uma dupla e oscilante imagem de Edward.

— É muito atrevido, senhor — protestou, então estragou a repreensão, começando a rir.

— O que é compreensível, porque hoje você não está achando meus beijos repulsivos, muito pelo contrário — ele arrazoou.

— É verdade — ela admitiu, sincera. — E sabe de uma coisa? Descobri que você beija tão bem quanto James! — Com esse duvidoso elogio, começou a subir a escada, então parou no segundo degrau, olhou por cima do ombro e corrigiu: — Acho que beija tão bem quanto James, mas só poderei ter certeza quando ele voltar. Só então poderei fazer uma comparação. Será uma experiência científica!

— Quero que o diabo me carregue, se vou permitir tal coisa — replicou Edward meio irritado, meio divertido.

Isabella olhou-o, desafiadora.

— Não pode me proibir — declarou. — Faço o que quero.

Edward inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo firme no traseiro. Ela se virou, girando o braço num arco amplo, com toda a intenção de dar um tapa no rosto desavergonhadamente sorridente. Mas sua mão roçou na parede, derrubando um quadrinho, que foi parar no chão do vestíbulo.

— Veja o que você fez! — ela sibilou. — Acho que a casa inteira acordou com o barulho.

Virando-se, subiu a escada o mais depressa que pôde.

Três criados dos Archibald encontravam-se a postos junto do longo aparador que exibia pratos apetitosos e fumegantes: ovos fritos na manteiga, presunto, bacon, filé cortado em fatias finas, pãezinhos recém-saídos do forno, batatas e mais algumas iguarias que Emily, na noite anterior, mandara o cozinheiro preparar, depois de pensar muito sobre o que seria apropriado servir a uma pessoa tão importante quanto o duque de Cullen. Ela o convidara para fazer a primeira refeição com eles, pois naquele dia o duque levaria Isabella de volta para casa.

Enquanto esperava que Isabella descesse, Ernily serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e ficou mexendo o líquido com uma colherinha, enquanto furtivamente observava Edward, que, sentado no outro lado da mesa, conversava com Quill.

— Parece que nossa hóspede vai dormir o dia todo — comentou o dono da casa.

— Acredito que Isabella esteja sofrendo os efeitos de uma noite divertida — disse Edward com um sorriso.

— Será que ela está doente? — conjeturou Emily. — Vou subir e...

— Não — Isabella interrompeu-a, aparecendo na porta. — Estou... estou bem.

Os três observaram-na, espantados. Com os braços estendidos ela se apoiava nos dois batentes, e seu corpo oscilava para a frente e para trás, desequilibrado.

Assustada, Emily empurrou a cadeira para levantar-se, mas o duque já se erguera e atravessava a sala com passadas largas.

— Como se sente, pequena? — ele perguntou, aproximando-se de Isabella.

— O que você acha? — ela replicou num murmúrio, lançando-lhe um olhar angustiado e acusador.

— Vai se sentir melhor, depois de comer um pouco — ele afirmou, pegando-a pelo braço para levá-la até a mesa.

— Comer? Não — ela resmungou. — Vou morrer.

* * *

_Gostaram?_

_Gente que homem é esse? U.U_

_Olha meninas o Edward pode ter errado e ainda vai errar, mais eu Gabriela não trocaria esse homem por James e Alistar nenhum!_

_O jeito carinhoso do Edward me deixa tão desarmada, que eu fico pensando na sorte que algumas tem e que eu mera humana não tenho nem em sonho! Eu queria um duque correndo atras de mim como esse homem está fazendo com a Bella. Eu sei que ele enganou a Bella, mais no amor e na guerra não vale tudo? Enganar por enganar a Bella está fazendo com ele agora. Pra mim o Edward vai cansar de correr atras dela, e o James vai mostrar quem ele é de verdade... E pode ser que isso já acontença nos proximos capitulo!_

_Então meus amores lindoss... Bom Sabado para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_

_Até Domingo_


	12. Chapter 12

_Boa Noite Meus Amores lindooosss... tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Se preparem porque neste capítulo começa a confusão, coitada da Bella, e o nosso odioso James vai ser desmascarado! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella ainda achava que morreria, quando o coche afastou-se da casa de Emily.

— Nunca gostei de champanhe — comentou em tom lamentoso.

Com uma risada, Edward abraçou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a pousar a cabeça latejante em seu ombro.

— Ouvir isso me deixa muito surpreso — arreliou.

Com um suspiro, ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase que imediatamente. Despertou quando já se aproximavam da vila, sentindo-se completamente refeita e um pouco envergonhada.

— Não fui boa companhia — desculpou-se, sorrindo para Edward. — Se quiser jantar comigo, eu...

— Preciso voltar a Londres ainda esta noite — ele a interrompeu. — Vai voltar? — ela repetiu, endireitando-se no assento. — Quanto tempo ficará fora?

— Uma semana.

Isabella sentiu-se invadir por enorme alegria e virou o rosto rapidamente para que ele não visse sua expressão. Ela e James poderiam fugir para a Escócia sem ter medo de que Edward descobrisse sua fuga a tempo de ir atrás deles. Aquilo era um golpe de sorte maravilhoso! Uma benção!

Não. Era uma _calamidade._

A alegria que ela sentira transformou-se em pânico, e a cabeça voltou a doer com mais intensidade do que antes. Indo a Londres, Edward, como qualquer cavalheiro de sua classe, iria a clubes, onde jantaria e jogaria cartas com amigos e conhecidos. Muitos deles teriam ido ao baile dos Rutherford e ouvido os rumores sobre o noivado. Claro que, no clima de camaradagem, eles pressionariam Edward para confirmar ou negar o boato. Isabella quase podia vê-lo sorrindo e dizendo que sim, que era verdade. E via-o também fazendo papel de idiota, quando, em vez de se casar com ele, ela fugisse com James.

Sentindo-se miserável, fechou os olhos novamente. Temia a vingança de Edward, que seria terrível, pois ele se sentiria publicamente humilhado, mas isso não era nada perto da dor que ela sentia quando pensava que seria a causa dessa humilhação. Não suportava a idéia de aquele homem orgulhoso transformar-se em objeto de escárnio e piedade. Ele não merecia aquilo. Durante o baile, vira como todos o estimavam e respeitavam. Por culpa dela, aquelas mesmas pessoas talvez o olhassem com desprezo.

Cruzando as mãos no colo, Isabella pensou que talvez pudesse evitar o escândalo. James deveria chegar no dia seguinte. Se fugissem à noite, ela teria tempo de mandar uma mensagem para Edward em Londres, contando-lhe o que fizera. Quanto antes ele soubesse da fuga, melhor, pois menos pessoas ficariam sabendo de seu noivado. Mas o recado não poderia alcançá-lo cedo demais, do contrário ele iria atrás dela, frustrando seus planos. Controlar o tempo, ela concluiu, era essencial.

Sentiu o coração pesado ao imaginar-se dizendo a James que os dois teriam de fugir. Ele não aceitaria a idéia, ficaria preocupado com o dano que tal recurso causaria à reputação dela.

Edward pegou-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a estremecer, sobressaltada.

— Quando Sevarin voltar, quero que você lhe diga imediatamente que não vai se casar com ele — instruiu num tom que não admitia réplica. — Não vou tolerar que as pessoas pensem que minha futura esposa foi noiva de outro homem. Dê a desculpa que achar melhor, mas acabe com isso. Entendeu?

— Entendi.

Ele olhou-a longamente.

— Quero que me dê sua palavra de que fará o que pedi.

— Eu... — Isabella engoliu em seco, comovida em ver que Edward atribuía-lhe o mesmo senso de honra que ele possuía. Fitou-o nos olhos, sentindo-se uma pessoa vil por trair sua confiança. — Eu lhe dou minha palavra.

A expressão de Edward suavizou-se.

— Sei que será duro para você, pequena, e prometo que um dia a compensarei por essa dor — ele disse com extrema gentileza. — Pode me perdoar?

Os olhos de Isabella arderam, cheios de lágrimas inesperadas e um nó doloroso instalou-se em sua garganta. Perdoá-lo? As emoções lutavam ferozmente em seu íntimo, provocando-lhe o desejo de abrigar-se nos braços fortes e chorar. Ela moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando-o como para memorizar suas feições, pois sabia que, se tornasse a vê-lo um dia, haveria apenas desprezo e raiva em seu rosto.

Saíram da estrada e tomaram a longa alameda em direção à casa dela.

— Por que vai retornar a Londres tão depressa? — Isabella perguntou, calçando as luvas.

— Porque me encontrei com meus administradores, hoje de manhã, e fiquei sabendo que terei de falar com algumas pessoas, antes de tomar certas decisões importantes. Trata-se apenas de escolher as melhores opções de investimento, o que cabe a mim fazer. Ao contrário do que você ouviu a meu respeito na festa de seu pai, não levo uma vida ociosa, dedicada apenas aos prazeres. Tenho sete grandes propriedades, mil arrendatários, um número enorme de interesses que tenho negligenciado para ficar com você, minha menina.

O coche parou diante da casa dos Swan, e um criado correu para abrir a porta e baixar a escadinha. Edward segurou Isabella pelo braço, quando ela fez menção de descer.

— Eu não preciso ficar uma semana inteira em Londres, mas achei que talvez você precisasse de algum tempo para si mesma, depois de confrontar-se com Sevarin — explicou. — A menos que você mande me chamar, ficarei lá até domingo, sete dias a partir de amanhã.

Instruiu-a sobre como comunicar-se com ele, e havia esperança em sua voz. Era óbvio que desejava que ela lhe pedisse para voltar antes do prazo estabelecido. Cheia de remorso, Isabella pousou a mão trêmula sobre a dele, querendo pedir-lhe que a compreendesse e perdoasse.

— Edward, eu... — Viu nos olhos verdes como ele ficara satisfeito por ela tê-lo chamado pelo nome de batismo, e uma intensa emoção apertou-lhe a garganta. — Boa viagem — murmurou, descendo rapidamente do coche.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, mandava um criado à casa dos Sevarin, com um bilhete para James, no qual pedia-lhe que mandasse avisá-la, assim que chegasse, e que fosse à cabana do guarda-caça, onde ela iria encontrá-lo.

Ao anoitecer, James ainda não enviara nenhum recado. Nervosa, Isabella por duas vezes quase fora em busca da tia para pedir sua ajuda na fuga, mas desistira, pois sabia que ela jamais aprovaria a idéia, por mais válidas que fossem suas razões. Sue se preocuparia apenas com os danos irreparáveis que sua reputação sofreria. Nunca compreenderia que ela não podia decepcionar James, pois ele a amava e confiava nela.

Claire também não a ajudaria, de modo que Isabella arrumou sozinha uma mala, que escondeu no armário, antes de estender-se na cama e ficar olhando para o teto, pensativa. De todas as coisas desagradáveis que teria de enfrentar, a pior seria escrever a carta que mandaria para Edward em Londres. Depois de muito pensar, decidiu acabar logo com aquilo. Saiu da cama e sentou-se à escrivaninha.

"James e eu fugimos para nos casar", escreveu. "Espero que algum dia você, se não puder me perdoar, pelo menos compreenda meus motivos."

Compreender? Perdoar? Edward nunca compreenderia nem a perdoaria. Ela ficou olhando para o lacônico bilhete, tentando imaginar a reação dele quando o lesse. Estremecendo, como se estivesse sentindo o impacto do olhar furioso de Edward, voltou para a cama depressa e aninhou-se embaixo das cobertas. Não sabia se teria coragem de fugir. Na verdade, nem tinha certeza de que _queria._

Então, pensando no desprezo de Edward, em seu ódio, refletindo que ele nunca mais a chamaria de "minha pequena", nunca mais riria com ela, nunca mais a tomaria nos braços, começou a chorar, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

A mensagem de James chegou no dia seguinte, às onze da manhã. Bem agasalhada, pois o céu estava nublado, e fazia frio, Isabella foi à cabana do guarda-caça, uma construção rústica abandonada havia anos, fazendo Khan vencer a distância a galope. Amarrou o cavalo ao lado do de James e abriu a porta da cabana, notando que o fogo tímido que bruxuleava na pequena lareira de pedras não era suficiente para aquecer o único cô modo vazio.

— James! — exclamou, virando-se, ao perceber um movimento atrás de si.

Ele desencostou-se da parede e abriu os braços.

— Venha cá.

Ela foi, mas pensando numa maneira de começar o que tinha a dizer.

— Senti saudade de você, garota — James afirmou, beijando-a. — Sentiu minha falta?

— Senti — ela respondeu distraidamente, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

Precisava explicar a situação devagar, evitando despejar todos os problemas em cima dele de uma vez só. Andou até o centro da cabana e virou-se para encará-lo.

— James, tenho de lhe contar algumas coisas que você vai achar... surpreendentes.

— Conte, então — ele a incentivou, sorrindo. — Gosto de surpresas.

— Bem, não vai gostar dessas! — exclamou, desalentada. — Você conhece o Sr. Mesen.

— Conheço.

— Deve se lembrar de que as pessoas fizeram muitos comentários sobre o duque de Cullen, Edward Masen, na festa de aniversário de meu pai.

— Lembro, sim.

— Bem, Edward _Mesen_ é, na realidade, Edward _Masen. _

— O duque que estava desaparecido? — James perguntou, e sua expressão era uma mistura de curiosidade, divertimento e incredulidade. — O duque que possui não sei quantas propriedades, quatrocentos dos melhores cavalos da Europa, aquele que, de acordo com os falatórios, está noivo de mais ou menos cinqüenta lindas mulheres?

— Ele possui sete propriedades — Isabella informou automaticamente. — Quanto aos cavalos, não sei, mas sei que ele está noivo de apenas uma mulher. Você vai achar um absurdo, como eu achei, a princípio... — Fez uma pausa, tremendo de nervosismo. — James, a única noiva de Edward Masen sou eu. Rindo, James aproximou-se e tomou-a nos braços.

— Ele vai desistir do noivado, quando eu lhe disser que você toma conhaque às escondidas.

— O que você quer dizer? Que estou bêbada? — Isabella protestou, incrédula.

— Bêbada de cair — James brincou, então ficou sério. — Pare de tentar me deixar com ciúme. Se está zangada porque me ausentei durante quinze dias, é só dizer.

Isabella bateu um pé no chão, frustrada.

— Não estou querendo enciumá-lo coisa nenhuma! Estou tentando lhe dizer que estou noiva de Edward Masen desde julho!

— Como? — murmurou James, encarando-a.

— Você ouviu.

Ele, finalmente, pareceu perceber que não se tratava de uma brincadeira.

— Você aceitou ficar noiva de Mesen?

— De Mesen, não, de _Masen. _E foi meu pai que o aceitou, não eu.

— Então, mande seu pai casar com ele — James retrucou, áspero. — É a mim que você ama. — Estreitou os olhos azuis num trejeito de irritação e censura. — Você está brincando comigo. Nada disso faz sentido.

— Não, não estou brincando! — ela assegurou, também irritada. — É tudo verdade!

— É? Pois me explique como ficou noiva de um homem que só conheceu em setembro!

Isabella respirou fundo, reunindo coragem.

— Fui apresentada ao duque na França, mas não prestei atenção nele, nem no nome. Depois, tornei a vê-lo em maio deste ano, num baile de máscaras. Conversamos, e ele decidiu que queria casar comigo, mas sabia que meu tio estava recusando as propostas de todos os meus pretendentes, porque eu desejava voltar para cá e me casar com você. O duque veio falar com meu pai e pagou-lhe cem mil libras, obrigando-o a me mandar voltar. Ele me comprou.

— Espera mesmo que eu acredite nessa história? — perguntou James, sarcástico.

— Não, não espero, mas é a verdade — ela respondeu, sentindo-se totalmente infeliz. — Eu não sabia de nada, até a noite em que você viajou. Quando a festa de meu pai acabou, fui ao escritório falar com ele e minha tia, para contar que você e eu iamos nos casar. Edward estava lá. Foi quando fiquei sabendo que estava noiva dele, ou seja, do duque de Cullen. Aí, então, foi tudo de mal a pior.

— Não vejo como uma situação dessas podia piorar ainda mais — James zombou friamente.

— Piorou. Edward me levou a um baile, em Londres, de onde voltamos ontem, e contou a um de seus amigos que íamos nos casar.

— Então, você concordou com o noivado! — James acusou.

— Claro que não!

Girando nos calcanhares, ele caminhou até a lareira e, apoiando um pé na grade, ficou olhando para o fogo. De repente, seu corpo enrijeceu, e ele se virou rapidamente, o rosto pálido e alarmado.

— Você disse que seu pai recebeu dinheiro do duque? O costume é o pai oferecer um dote ao noivo da filha, não o contrário.

Isabella compreendeu no mesmo instante o rumo que os pensamentos de James haviam tomado e encheu-se de piedade por ele e por si mesma.

— Não tenho mais dote — contou. — Meu pai gastou-o, assim como a herança que minha avó me deixou.

James saiu de junto da lareira e encostou-se na parede, os ombros caídos numa atitude de desalento. Chegara o momento de Isabella enveredar pelo caminho que escolhera, e ela foi até ele, sentindo as pernas pesadas como chumbo. A mente gritava, dizendo-lhe que aquilo não era necessário, mas o coração não lhe permitiria desertar. Não, depois de ela ter visto a expressão torturada no rosto de James.

— Meu pai me contou que você está em situação financeira difícil — começou. — Mas, acredite, isso não faz diferença para mim. Vou me casar com você. Mas temos de agir com rapidez. Edward foi para Londres e só virá no domingo, de modo que temos seis dias para fugir e chegar à Escócia. Quando ele descobrir...

— Fugir! — James exclamou, pegando-a rudemente pelos braços. — Ficou louca? Minha mãe e minhas irmãs nunca mais andariam de cabeça erguida.

— Porquê? Eu carregarei toda a vergonha — Isabella argumentou.

— Que sua vergonha vá para o inferno! — ele gritou, sacudindo-a. — Não compreende o que fez? Acabei de gastar uma pequena fortuna, comprando cinco cavalos e uma carruagem!

Como aquilo podia ser culpa dela?, Refletiu Isabella, encolhendo-se ao ver o brilho de raiva nos olhos azuis. Então, compreendeu. Ressentimento e amargura envolveram seu coração como cintas de ferro, ela deixou escapar uma risada nervosa, sufocada.

— Gastou um dinheiro que pensou que eu tivesse! Estava contando com meu dote, não é?

Ele não precisava responder com palavras. A resposta estampava-se em seus olhos furiosos. Soltando-se abruptamente das mãos dele, Isabella recuou um passo.

— Cinco minutos depois de eu ter aceitado sua proposta de casamento, você mentalmente começou a gastar meu dinheiro — acusou. — Seu "amor" por mim era tão grande, que você nem se importou em ficar um dia a mais para falar com meu pai e pedir seu consentimento, antes de viajar. Só estava pensando no dinheiro, e não para gastá-lo com coisas importantes. Suas terras estão hipotecadas, sua casa precisa de reparos... James, que espécie de homem é você? — murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos. — É tão irresponsável que se casaria comigo apenas por dinheiro, para poder comprar cavalos de que não precisa?

— Não seja idiota! — ele gritou, mas seu rosto exibia culpa e embaraço. — Eu amo você. Nunca a pediria em casamento, se não fosse assim.

— Amor! — Isabella zombou amargamente. — Poucas pessoas sabem o que essa palavra significa. Meu pai me "ama", mas me vendeu para salvar-se da ruína. E você, só me queria pelo valor que eu representava. Edward, pelo menos, não insulta minha inteligência, dizendo que me ama. Ele me comprou, como se comprasse uma escrava, e espera que eu respeite o trato feito, mas não finge me amar.

James suspirou.

— Vou pensar em alguma coisa, mas fugir está fora de cogitação. Mesen... Masen, desistiria de você?

Isabella encarou-o, erguendo o queixo com altivez.

— Não — respondeu, sabendo que daria aquela mesma resposta, mesmo que não fosse verdadeira. Dirigiu-se para a porta, onde parou e olhou para James por cima do ombro. — Rosalie Ashton ainda está disponível. Tenho certeza de que o dote dela cobrirá pelo menos as despesas extravagantes que você fez nessa sua última viagem. Trate de reconquistá-la para pôr as mãos naquele dinheiro.

— Cale a boca! — ele ordenou, furioso. — Ou farei exatamente isso!

Isabella saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Mas foi só no refúgio de seu quarto que deu vazão às lágrimas. Chorou por si mesma, por seus sonhos vazios, pela afeição que devotara durante tantos anos a um homem que não a merecia. Chorou porque estivera disposta a arruinar sua reputação, fugindo com James, e ele só pensara na mãe e nas irmãs. Mas, acima de tudo, chorou de raiva por sua própria estupidez.

Quando Claire levou-lhe uma bandeja com o jantar, naquela noite, ela ainda estava com os olhos inchados e sentia uma opressão no peito, mas o pior da tempestade de tristeza e raiva já passara.

No dia seguinte, Isabella já não sentia tanta animosidade contra James. Na verdade, experimentava até um certo remorso. Fora ela que o imaginara um moderno cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, corajoso, romântico e galante, e ele não era culpado por não corresponder a essa imagem. Além disso, sentia-se responsável pelo agravamento da situação financeira dele, embora sua participação houvesse sido totalmente involuntária. Ela usara de todos os ardis para levá-lo a pedi-Ia em casamento e, aceitando o pedido, sem querer incentivara-o a gastar um dinheiro que ele julgara existir, mas que não existia.

À tarde, enquanto ela andava a esmo pelo jardim, sua mente ativa deixou de fixar-se no problema para começar a buscar uma solução. Não demorou para que começasse a esboçar um plano. Rosalie amava James, isso era certo. Com um pouco de incentivo, a moça estaria disposta a aceitá-lo de volta, se ele decidisse procurá-la. Apertando mais o xale em volta do corpo, Isabella refletiu que, considerando a situação caótica de sua vida sentimental, não era a pessoa mais indicada para ajudar alguém a reatar um relacionamento. No entanto, devia tentar, pois era responsabilidade sua e, além do mais, ela nunca fora do tipo que cruzava os braços e deixava o destino colocar as coisas em ordem.

Com uma energia que não experimentava havia vários dias, decidiu cuidar do assunto. Voltou para casa, escreveu um bilhete para Rosalie mandando um criado entregá-lo, depois ficou andando pelo quarto, ansiosa, imaginando se seu convite seria ou não aceito. Afinal, fizera poucas e boas para infernizar Rosalie, por causa de James, e seria compreensível, se a jovem achasse suspeita aquela repentina oferta de amizade.

Estava tão convencida de que Rosalie recusaria seu convite, que sobressaltou-se, quando a voz suave da moça soou no quarto, vinda da porta entreaberta:

— Posso entrar? Isabella sorriu, contente.

— Claro. Estou muito feliz por você ter vindo — assegurou, enquanto a visitante entrava, olhando em volta cautelosamente. — Quer me entregar o chapéu e as luvas?

— Não, obrigada — respondeu Rosalie. — Não vou demorar.

Devia estar se lembrando de um seu chapéu que James elogiara, anos atrás, e que Isabella, por ciúme, escondera sob a cadeira de balanço onde se balançava, amassando-o todo.

— Entendo — murmurou Isabella com um suspiro resignado.

Na meia hora seguinte, serviu chá e manteve uma conversa unilateral sobre vários assuntos, enquanto Rosalie só movia a cabeça, concordando, ou balbuciava monossílabos, sentada na beirada da poltrona, como uma ave prestes a levantar vôo. Por fim, achou que chegara o momento de explicar por que quisera aquele encontro.

— Cometi grandes injustiças contra você, Rosalie — disse, pouco á vontade. — Tudo por causa de James. Gostaria de pedir desculpas por isso e também por todas as coisas horríveis que lhe fiz quando éramos adolescentes. Sei que deve me odiar e não a culpo, mas, sinceramente, gostaria de ajudá-la.

— Gostaria de me ajudar? — a outra jovem repetiu, perplexa.

— Isso mesmo. Gostaria de ajudá-la a casar com James — Isabella esclareceu.

— Não, não... Eu nunca conseguiria...

— Claro que conseguiria — afirmou Isabella, passando-lhe uma bandeja com pastéis de creme. — Você é linda, e James sempre...

— Não — Rosalie negou delicadamente. — Linda é você. Eu sou apenas bonitinha, se tanto.

— Está se subestimando. Além de tudo, tem boas maneiras, sempre diz a coisa certa, na hora certa.

— Sou enfadonha, isso sim. Não tenho sua vivacidade, não sei dizer as coisas interessantes que você diz.

— Rosalie, eu sempre me portei de maneira ultrajante, enquanto você foi e é perfeitamente perfeita — Isabella declarou, tentando fazer graça.

Rosalie relaxou na poltrona, dando uma risadinha.

— Está vendo? Eu teria dito apenas "obrigada", mas você achou uma coisa diferente e engraçada para dizer.

— Pare de me elogiar — Isabella pediu, rindo. — Como gosto de ter a última palavra, retribuirei todos os cumprimentos, e ficaremos aqui a noite toda, trocando amabilidades.

A visitante tornou a rir, então ficou séria, fitando Isabella nos olhos.

— Estou muito feliz por você e James — disse.

— Está? Por quê?

— Sei que o noivado de vocês era para ser mantido em segredo, mas como todos estão comentando...

— Como assim, "todos estão comentando"? Quem mais sabe?

— O boticário disse para mim e Lauren que a mãe de James contou para Lady Eubank, que contou para sua criada de quarto, que contou para ele, que contou para nós. Suponho que a vila inteira já saiba.

— Mas não é verdade!

Rosalie baixou os olhos, parecendo abalada.

— Por favor, não diga que não é verdade — implorou. — Não agora, quando Emmett está quase me pedindo em casamento, porque não pedirá, se souber que James está livre.

— Por quê?

— Peter é tímido e acredita que sempre tive paixão por James, o que não é verdade — Rosalie explicou. — Mesmo que fosse, papai não me deixaria casar com James, porque ele é um gastador sem juízo e está com todas as terras hipotecadas.

Isabella olhava para ela, atônita.

— Você disse que Emmett Redfern é _tímido? _Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Do mesmo Emmett que tentou esmurrar minhas orelhas, quando você caiu da árvore, naquele piquenique?

— Bem, comigo ele é tímido, sim.

Incrédula, Isabella procurou entender como Emmett, sardento e já perdendo os cabelos, poderia ter cativado o coração de uma moça linda como Rosalie, que sempre tivera o belo James a sua disposição.

— Você quer dizer que esteve apaixonada por Emmett durante todos esses anos?

— Estive. Não quero que ele se afaste de mim agora para dar lugar a James, como sempre fez — Rosalie declarou com voz trêmula e, pegando o lencinho, enxugou os olhos delicadamente.

— Como consegue chorar com essa elegância? — perguntou Isabella, observando-a. — Quando choro, meus olhos parecem fontes derramando água, eu soluço, fico com o nariz vermelho!

Rosalie riu, comprimindo o lenço contra os olhos, antes de fitar Isabella com ar suplicante.

— Se quer mesmo me ajudar, por favor, espere mais alguns dias, antes de acabar com o boato de que está noiva de James. Sinto que Emmett vai me pedir em casamento a qualquer momento.

— Você não sabe o que está me pedindo! — exclamou Isabella, ficando tensa. — Se uma certa pessoa ouvir esses boatos e acreditar que de fato fiquei noiva de James, minha vida não valerá nada.

Levantou-se da poltrona, indecisa, querendo convencer-se de que mais alguns dias não fariam diferença, mas ao mesmo tempo temendo que aquilo pudesse resultar em desastre.

— Está bem — concordou por fim. — Vou lhe dar três dias.

Rosalie foi embora pouco depois, mas Isabella continuou no quarto, pensando e se preocupando. Se todos, inclusive os criados, estavam comentando seu "noivado" com James, certamente Edward ouviria os rumores no instante em que retornasse. Ela, então, precisaria provar que não fora por sua culpa que o boato espalhara-se, que, como prometera, dissera a James que não se casaria com ele. Edward deixara bem claro que não toleraria que pensassem que ela fora noiva de outro homem.

James era a única pessoa que poderia testemunhar a seu favor, mas obviamente não estaria disposto a ajudá-la. Depois de muito pensar, ela concluiu que a melhor maneira de evitar uma situação calamitosa era ir a Londres e explicar pessoalmente a Edward o que estava acontecendo. Ele ficaria muito menos zangado se soubesse através dela, em vez de ouvir a versão de estranhos.

Resoluta, Isabella foi à procura da tia, no quarto de hóspedes no fim do corredor. Contou-lhe tudo, até que planejara fugir com James.

— O que pretende fazer agora? — Sue perguntou.

— Pensei que seria bom eu ir a Londres e me hospedar na casa de Emily. Avisarei Edward que me encontro lá, e com certeza ele irá me ver. Então, falarei sobre os falatórios que correm por aqui. Sei que ele não se importará, se acreditar que não tive culpa.

— Irei a Londres com você — a tia prontificou-se imediatamente.

— Gostaria que fosse possível, mas, se por acaso, Edward voltar sem que eu tenha chance de falar com ele, ouvirá os boatos e virá aqui para saber o que está acontecendo. Preciso da senhora para explicar a situação e acalmá-lo.

— Que missão animadora! — Sue ironizou. — Mas, tudo bem, aceito. E você, se o alcançar em Londres, dirá toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu?

— Não tenho outra alternativa.

— Já que está disposta a ser completamente sincera com o duque, por que não lhe diz que desenvolveu uma verdadeira afeição por ele e que se casará de boa vontade? — sugeriu Lady Gilbert com um brilho malicioso no olhar. — Acredito que o deixará muito contente.

Isabella levantou-se da poltrona como se um bicho a mordesse.

— De jeito nenhum! — exclamou. — Seria acariciar a vaidade dele à toa, porque Edward nunca me perguntou se eu queria casar com ele, nunca _duvidou _que eu casaria. Além do mais, não posso afirmar que vou me casar com ele, porque ainda não decidi.

— Acho que decidiu, sim, meu bem.

— O que está querendo dizer, tia?

— Que você só precisa admitir seus sentimentos. E vou lhe dizer mais: aquele homem ama você com uma intensidade que o deixaria atônito, se ele também reconhecesse o que sente.

— Está enganada, tia. Edward nunca sequer disse que gosta de mim. Sou uma de suas propriedades, nada mais. E não me peça para me humilhar diante dele. Não vou sacrificar o pouco orgulho que me restou para abrandar o duque de Cullen ou afagar seu ego.

Rosalie ia visitar Isabella diariamente, para relatar os progressos feitos com Emmett, mas no fim do terceiro dia ainda não havia nenhum motivo para comemoração.

Claire e Isabella estavam no quarto, arrumando as malas para a viagem a Londres, quando Rosalie entrou, parecendo um soldado derrotado numa batalha que julgara fácil.

— Emmett está tão disposto a se declarar como estava dez anos atrás — lamentou-se, ocupando uma poltrona.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — perguntou Isabella, jogando uma braçada de roupas íntimas numa arca de couro.

— Sugeri que jantássemos em minha casa, hoje, sem meus pais, que vão jantar com meus tios, e sabe o que ele respondeu? Que _gosta _da companhia de meus pais.

— Mas que idiota! — explodiu Isabella, furiosa. — Você pode aceitar a derrota, Rosalie, mas eu não aceito! Não vai ser Emmett Redfern que me vencerá. Ele adora você desde que éramos crianças, precisamos dar-lhe um empurrão que o force a se declarar, sem demora.

Andando pelo quarto, pensativa, chutou um porta-casacos, tirando-o do caminho. De repente, voltou para junto de Rosalie, com um brilho no olhar que a moça devia conhecer bem, pois recuou na poltrona com ar de susto.

— Tive uma idéia! — anunciou.

— Seja lá qual for, não vamos pôr em prática! — declarou Rosalie.

— Ah, vamos, sim. Srta. Ashton, tenho o prazer de convidá-la para ir a Londres comigo.

— Não quero ir a lugar nenhum! Eu quero Emmett!

— E vai tê-lo, ainda hoje. Agora, repita comigo: Sim, irei a Londres com você.

— Sim, irei a Londres com você — Rosalie repetiu, e então acrescentou: — Mas não quero ir.

— Ótimo, porque não irá — Isabella informou. — Mas eu a convidei, e você aceitou, de modo que não estará mentindo, quando disser a Emmett que concordou em viajar comigo.

— Mas... — Rosalie balbuciou, confusa.

Isabella ignorou a tentativa de protesto e, pegando-a pela mão, obrigou-a a levantar-se, levando-a até a escrivaninha.

— Sente aí e escreva um bilhete para Emmett, convidando-o a vir aqui, jantar comigo e com você — instruiu, então hesitou, pensativa. De repente, riu e continuou: — Diga a ele que nós duas estamos planejando fazer uma coisa fabulosa, juntas. Isso o deixará preocupado.

— Emmett não vai gostar da idéia de nós duas irmos a Londres juntas — observou Rosalie.

— Ele vai _detestar! _Embora eu não seja mais criança, Emmett parece sempre à espera de me ver fazer algo escandaloso.

— Se Emmett não aprovar, eu não vou — disse Rosalie, mostrando, pela primeira vez em sua vida submissa, uma tendência para a teimosia.

— Eu já disse que você não vai — observou Isabella com certa aspereza, irritada com a falta de entusiasmo da companheira por seu plano maravilhoso. — Não entendeu nada? Emmett vai ficar horrorizado com a idéia de nós viajarmos juntas, porque não confia em mim. Acha que ainda sou aquela menina travessa que costumava atirar pedrinhas no traseiro da velha égua do reverendo Snodgrass com um estilingue, para vê-Ia disparar com ele em cima.

— Você fazia isso? — Rosalie perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

— Isso e muito mais coisas, e Emmett sabe. Ele vai tentar dissuadi-Ia da idéia de ir comigo, e você dirá que eu insisto em levá-la.

— O que isso vai resolver?

— Quando Emmett achar que não conseguirá impedi-Ia de ir, fará a única coisa possível.

— Que coisa?

Isabella ergueu as mãos para o teto, impaciente com a morosidade de raciocínio da outra moça.

— Ora! Ele a pedirá em casamento, criatura! Por favor, Rosalie, confie em mim. Nada arranca uma proposta de casamento mais depressa do que deixar o homem pensar que está sendo abandonado. E nada deixa um homem mais valente e ousado do que a oportunidade de livrar uma moça inocente da influência de "más companhias". Alistar Du Ville mal prestava atenção em mim, a menos que implicasse com algum cavalheiro que estivesse me fazendo à corte. Aí, então, transformava-se em meu anjo guardião. — Fez uma pausa, sorrindo encorajadoramente. — Agora, escreva o bilhete. Verá como, ainda hoje, Emmett a pedirá em casamento.

Embora relutante, Rosalie escreveu uma mensagem, que um criado foi entregar a Emmett imediatamente.

Três horas mais tarde, apesar de seus protestos, ela estava usando um dos vestidos mais audaciosos de Isabella, com a barra feita às pressas, por ter ficado comprido demais, e com os loiros cabelos erguidos num elegante coque frouxo. Então, Claire levou-a para a frente do espelho.

— Veja como você está linda — disse Isabella, entusiasmada. O olhar tímido de Rosalie percorreu o vestido justo, que moldava-se à cintura fina e aos quadris esbeltos, então parou, horrorizado, no decote que deixava à mostra parte dos seios.

— Não posso usar isto! — murmurou, corando e levando as mãos ao decote.

Isabella ergueu os olhos para o teto com um suspiro exasperado.

— Pode, sim — afirmou. — Na França, esse vestido seria considerado apenas um pouquinho ousado.

Com uma risadinha nervosa, Rosalie baixou as mãos.

— Acha que Emmett vai gostar? — perguntou.

— Não, quando eu disser a ele que seus vestidos são recatados demais, e que em Londres compraremos alguns como esse, para você usar nas festas para as quais seremos convidadas.

Às oito horas, Emmett Peter entrou no salão de visitas, que as velas iluminavam suavemente. Com um breve gesto de cabeça na direção de Isabella, sentada num sofá, olhou em volta à procura de Rosalie, que olhava pela janela, de costas para ele.

— Que coisa fabulosa é essa que vocês duas estão planejando fazer? — perguntou.

Rosalie virou-se lentamente, e uma cômica expressão de incredulidade estampou-se no rosto de Emmett Peter. Ela, que evidentemente estivera esperando que ele lhe lançasse um olhar e caísse de joelhos, deslumbrado, implorando sua mão em casamento, ficou olhando-o em silêncio.

Quando, após longos momentos, ele não disse e não fez nada, Rosalie ergueu o delicado queixinho com determinação e, pela primeira vez em seus vinte e um anos de idade, fez uso de suas habilidades femininas.

— Isabella vai me levar com ela para uma longa estada em Londres — anunciou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, exibindo sua beleza loira. — Partiremos amanhã. Ela acha que farei furor por lá, depois que comprar roupas novas e mudar o penteado, e vai me ensinar a flertar — continuou, cada vez mais solta. — Espero não mudar tanto que você não me reconheça, quando eu voltar.

Emmett Peter olhou para Isabella, que, surpresa e divertida com a atitude de Rosalie, continha-se para não rir.

— Que diabo você pensa que está fazendo? — indagou em tom furioso.

— Só estou tentando proteger Rosalie, colocando-a embaixo de minha asa — Isabella respondeu com ar fingidamente inocente.

— Ela estaria mais segura sob a lâmina de um machado — ele explodiu. — Não permitirei...

— Ora, Emmett, seja razoável — replicou Isabella em tom apaziguador, lutando para não rir. — Tudo o que pretendo fazer é levar Rosalie a Londres e apresentá-la a alguns cavalheiros que conheci no baile dos Rutherford, na semana passada. São jovens encantadores, de ótimas famílias e reputação impecável. Espero que Rosalie apaixone-se por um deles. Ela é um ano mais velha do que eu. Está na hora de pensar em casar.

— Eu sei! — retrucou Emmett Peter, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

— Devia saber também que não tem o direito de intrometer-se na vida dela. Não é marido, nem pai, nem mesmo noivo de Rosalie, portanto, pare de querer dar ordens. Bem, se me dão licença, vou mandar servir nosso jantar.

Levantou-se e saiu depressa do salão, sufocando o riso. Dez minutos depois, quando retornou, encontrou os dois jovens sentados num dos sofás, de mãos dadas.

— Lamento muito ter estragado seus planos, Isabella — disse Emmett Peter em tom zombeteiro. — Rosalie não irá a Londres com você, porque concordou em casar comigo. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

— O que tenho a dizer? — repetiu Isabella, fingindo surpresa. — Bem, estou desapontada, porque queria muito mostrar a Rosalie como é a vida em Londres.

Emmett, que tinha natureza bem-humorada, olhou sorridente para a futura esposa.

— Há uma coisa que você pode fazer — informou, voltando a fitar Isabella. — Leve Rosalie com você e ajude-a a comprar o enxoval. Falarei com o pai dela ainda esta noite e acredito que ele não fará objeções ao casamento.

Emily recebeu Isabella toda afogueada, com um lenço na cabeça e o rosto sujo.

— Nossa! Parece uma limpadora de chaminés! — Isabella brincou.

— E você foi enviada por Deus! — exclamou a amiga, abraçando-a. — É correto colocar um barão junto de um visconde, na mesa do jantar?

Isabella encarou-a, confusa.

— É essa maldita festa! — Emily explicou, levando-a para o salão, enquanto Claire subia para o quarto, acompanhada por uma criada dos Archibald. — A mãe de Quill disse que precisamos começar a receber, como pede nossa posição social. Faz idéia da confusão que é só estabelecer o lugar de cada um à mesa?

Isabella apenas riu, achando graça na agitação da amiga, que foi até a escrivaninha e pegou vários papéis.

— São diagramas mostrando os lugares dos convidados nas mesas para o jantar de amanhã à noite — explicou Emily, mostrando-os a Isabella. As várias rasuras indicavam que muitas modificações haviam sido feitas. — É correto, ou não, sentar um visconde perto de um barão? Minha sogra emprestou-me alguns livros de etiqueta, mas são tão confusos que fiquei sabendo menos do que sabia.

Pegando os papéis, Isabella sentou-se à escrivaninha e rapidamente fez algumas mudanças. Quando terminou, dirigiu um sorriso satisfeito para Emily, que a fitava, admirada.

— Aprendi essas coisas com tia Sue — contou. — Afinal, ela é esposa de um diplomata, e às vezes é necessário lidar com nobres de cinco, seis países.

— É nossa primeira recepção formal — disse a amiga, ainda preocupada. — E a mãe de Quill vai estar aqui, observando todos os meus movimentos. Ela é rigorosa demais, no que diz respeito a formalidades, sem falar que não ficou nada feliz, quando o filho casou-se com uma plebéia. O que mais quero no mundo é mostrar a ela que posso ser uma anfitriã perfeita.

Isabella, que estivera tentando imaginar uma desculpa para ver Edward, sem usar o motivo verdadeiro, de repente sorriu, deliciada. Virando-se novamente para a escrivaninha, escreveu o nome e o título dele no lugar correto, no diagrama das mesas.

— Isto aqui fará de você a anfitriã do ano — afirmou, entregando o papel a Emily. — E sua sogra vai se morder de inveja!

— O duque de Cullen! Não posso convidá-lo! Ele me acharia a mulher mais presunçosa da Inglaterra, sem falar que nenhum dos convidados possui um título tão importante — a jovem recem-casada argumentou.

— Ele virá e não a achará presunçosa — Isabella assegurou com um sorriso animador. — Dê-me um convite e uma folha de papel. Depois que a amiga deu-lhe as coisas pedidas, pensou um pouco, molhou a pena e começou a escrever para Edward. Explicou que fora a Londres visitar Emily e que ficaria muito feliz se ele aceitasse comparecer à festa dos Archibald, na noite seguinte. Em seguida, mandou o bilhete, juntamente com o convite, para a Rua Upper Brook, aos cuidados do secretário de Edward, o Sr. Hudgins.

O criado que levara a mensagem voltou logo, trazendo a resposta de que o duque fora à casa de campo do irmão e que voltaria a Londres na manhã do dia seguinte, sábado.

Emily pareceu ficar aliviada e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele estará cansado da viagem e não virá — comentou corri um suspiro.

— Virá, sim — disse Isabella com convicção.

Depois do jantar, Emily quis falar a respeito de James, então sobre Edward, mas Isabella disse que não desejava conversar sobre nenhum dos dois, no momento. Então, para distrair Emily, contou, de modo muitro engraçado, como coagira Emmett Petter a pedir Rosalie em casamento.

— Rosalie viria comigo, mas, no fim, os pais dela, Emmett Peter, Lauren e a mãe decidiram vir também, para ajudá-la na compra do enxoval. Sabia que vou ser dama de honra, no casamento?

— Quem imaginaria, hein? — comentou Emily, rindo. — Anos atrás, se uma pessoa me dissesse que isso ia acontecer, eu a chamaria de louca.

— Rosalie vai convidar você para ser sua madrinha — Isabella contou. — O casamento vai ser aqui em Londres, porque a maioria dos parentes dos Ashton e dos Redfern moram aqui.

Só no sábado à tarde, Isabella permitiu-se pensar no confronto com Edward, logo mais à noite. Ela saíra com Claire, para fazer algumas compras para Emily, no centro da cidade e, na volta, pedira ao cocheiro dos Archibald que entrasse no parque e parasse. Deixando a criada na carruagem aberta, vagueara pelas alamedas, refletindo.

Dissera à tia que Edward nem sequer gostava dela, mas sabia que isso não era verdade. Ele afirmara que a "queria", o que podia significar que a _desejava. _Sentando-se num banco, ela corou, lembrando-se do modo sensual como ele a beijara e acariciara, correndo as mãos por seu corpo, puxando-a contra si, deixando-a sentir a dureza de sua masculinidade.

Recordou todas às vezes em que haviam estado juntos na Inglaterra, desde aquela manhã, à beira do riacho, quando os dois já estavam noivos, embora ela não soubesse. Com indignação, lembrou-se de como ele bateraem seu traseiro com o chicote, mas acabou por reconhecer que merecera o castigo, pois portara-se como uma criança malcriada. Sorriu, pensando na noite em que haviam jogado xadrez na casa dele, e seu rubor aumentou, quando ela se lembrou dos beijos apaixonados trocados depois.

Edward a desejava. E tinha orgulho dela, isso ficara evidente no baile dos Rutherford. Não a amava, claro que não, mas gostava dela. Gostava o bastante para ficar magoado com as coisas horríveis que ela lhe dissera aquele dia, perto do pavilhão. Isabella sentiu o coração inundar-se de ternura, quando pensou em como ele rejeitara seu beijo até que perdera o controle e a abraçara furiosamente.

Por um instante, refletiu que ele fora despótico, arrogante e insensível, negociando o noivado dos dois sem ouvir sua opinião, mas pôs o pensamento de lado. Edward era tudo aquilo e muito mais, mas ela gostava dele e seria tolice negar apenas por orgulho, para manter acesa a chama de seu ressentimento e de sua revolta.

Sim, gostava dele e teria percebido isso muito mais cedo, se não fosse sua obsessão por James. Mas não queria aprofundar-se na análise de seus sentimentos. Até a possibilidade de descobrir que o afinava parecia-lhe obscena, pois até três dias atrás julgara amar outro homem. Mas uma coisa era óbvia: ela sentia muita afeição por Edward.

Os dois iam casar-se. Ele decidira isso havia meses, e sua vontade indomável ia prevalecer, tão certo quanto o sol continuaria a surgi todos os dias. O casamento era inevitável, e agora ela estava pronta para aceitar esse fato. Aquele aristocrata bonito, poderoso e sofisticado ia ser seu marido. O aristocrata orgulhoso, que se encheria de fúria, quando soubesse que todos os vizinhos dos Swan e os habitantes da vila acreditavam que ela ficara noiva de James.

Uma maneira de acalmar sua raiva seria dizer-lhe que estava disposta a casar-se quando ele quisesse. Depois de descobrir como se sentia a respeito dele, seria idiotice fingir que odiava a idéia de casamento. Naquela noite, ela sugeriria que anunciassem seu noivado, pois essa era a melhor forma de acabar com o boato sobre ela e James. Seria uma rendição, e seu orgulho sofreria um pouco, mas que o orgulho fosse para o diabo. Voltando para a carruagem, ela se sentia feliz e ansiosa por ver Edward.

Ao chegar à casa dos Archibald, soube que Emily estava no salão, com visitas, então subiu para o quarto. A amiga entrou quando ela tirava o chapéu.

— Rosalie, Emmett Peter, Lauren e as respectivas mães acabaram de sair — informou. — Os noivos vieram me convidar para o casamento. — Fez uma pausa, apreensiva, então contou: — Eu... eu os convidei para o jantar desta noite. Não tive escapatória, pois eles notaram que estávamos preparando a casa para uma recepção.

Isabella tirou as luvas, olhando para a amiga, que tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

— Não fique nervosa. Faremos umas mudanças na marcação dos lugares e pronto.

— Não é só isso. Enquanto eles estavam fazendo compras, encontraram aquele seu amigo francês, o Sr. Du Ville. Rosalie disse que você estava hospedada em minha casa e... ele veio também

O pressentimento desagradável que se abateu sobre Isabella confirmou-se, quando a amiga continuou:

— Claro, tive de convidá-lo, mas com a esperança de que ele recusasse, porque sabia que estava criando uma situação incómoda para você, por causa do duque.

Isabella sentou-se na cama.

— Mas Alis não recusou, não é?

— Não. Tive vontade de estrangular Lauren! Ela se pendurou no braço, implorando-lhe para vir. Aquela atrevida! Os pais dela deviam casá-la o mais rápido possível, com qualquer um, antes que a assanhada desgrace a eles e a si mesma.

Determinada a não deixar que nada, nem ninguém, arruinasse a alegria daquela noite, Isabella sorriu tranqüilamente para Emily.

— Não se preocupe com Lauren, nem com Alis — aconselhou. — Vai dar tudo certo.

Edward atirou para a outra extremidade do banco do coche os relatórios que o irmão pedira-lhe para ler. Estava irritado consigo mesmo pelo impulso que o fizera voltar à vila um dia antes do programado.

Os cavalos diminuíram o passo, entrando na rua pavimentada, e ele olhou pela janela, observando as nuvens escuras que rolavam no céu, amontoando-se, encobrindo a luz tímida do sol de início de tarde.

De repente, o coche parou. Um carroção que transportava ovelhas tombara no meio da rua, em frente à loja do boticário, e várias pessoas ajudavam o dono a endireitá-lo, enquanto outras tentavam juntar os animais que haviam se espalhado.

— McRae! — o duque chamou, exasperado. — Desça e vá ajudar, do contrário ficaremos aqui o resto do dia.

— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu o cocheiro, saltando da boléia para o chão.

Consultando o relógio de bolso, Edward torceu os lábios num gesto de desprezo por si mesmo. Estava comportando-se como um perfeito idiota, voltando às pressas, levado por uma ridícula ânsia de ver Isabella. Desistira até de passar o fim de semana em Londres, como planejara. Durante sete horas, viajara o mais rápido possível, parando apenas para trocar os cavalos, como se sua vida dependesse de ele ver Isabella naquele sábado, nem um dia depois. O fato era que achava que nunca deveria tê-la deixado sozinha por tantos dias. Em vez de oferecer-lhe privacidade para que ela se recuperasse do momento difícil do rompimento com Sevarin, deveria ter ficado para faze-lhe companhia, e dar-lhe apoio moral. Era provável que, àquela altura, longe dele, ela houvesse se entregado a um ataque de rebelião por ter sido obrigada a desistir do casamento com o homem que julgava amar. A teimosa tolinha insistia em acreditar que amava Sevarin, aquele fraco. Linda, geniosa, magnífica tolinha, que correspondia com tanta paixão a seus beijos.

Edward experimentou uma onda de desejo ao lembrar-se de como Isabella o beijara, comprimindo-se contra seu corpo, quando ele a deixara na casa de Quill e Emily, após o baile dos Rutherford. O champanhe deixara-a desinibida, mas não fora só isso. Ela o desejava e, se não fosse tão obstinada, tão jovem, teria percebido muito tempo atrás. E ele a queria como nunca quisera outra pessoa, desejava dar-lhe dias de alegria e noites de prazer, até que ela o amasse tanto quanto ele amava.

Tanto quanto ele a amava? Edward franziu a testa, aborrecido com o pensamento, e então, com um longo suspiro, admitiu a verdade. Estava apaixonado por Isabella. Aos trinta e quatro anos de idade, depois de um número imenso de amantes, sem nunca ter amado nenhuma, caíra, vitimado por uma garota imertinente, que, destemida, desafiava sua ira, zombava de seu título e recusava-se a reconhecer sua autoridade. Ela o encantava, divertia e enfurecia como nenhuma outra mulher jamais fizera. A vida não teria sentido, se Isabella não estivesse a seu lado.

Tendo admitido tudo isso, Edward ficou ainda mais ansioso por vê-Ia, apertá-la nos braços, ouvir a voz melodiosa, sentir o corpo voluptuoso moldando-se ao seu.

Incapaz de continuar fechado no coche por mais tempo, e vendo que alguns homens, inclusive McRae, ainda corriam atrás das ovelhas, desceu e juntou-se ao grupo de curiosos que assistiam à cena. Riu, quando o padeiro, que jogara-se na direção de um dos animais, não conseguiu agarrá-lo e colidiu com outro homem, caindo os dois.

— Um espetáculo cômico, não? — comentou o boticário, saindo da loja e parando ao lado dele. — Mas o senhor perdeu acontecimentos excitantes, que agitaram a aldeia. Tivemos dois noivados.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Edward, distraído, olhando para o carroção, que finalmente estava sendo puxado para um lado.

— Pena que não possa cumprimentar as noivas, pois ambas estão em Londres. Eu achava que a menina Swan escolheria o senhor, mas ela sempre quis James Sevarin, e agora os dois estão noivos — Oldenberry tagarelou. — E Rosalie Ashton comprometeu-se com Emmett Peter Redfern, imagine. As coisas nem sempre...

— O que foi que disse? — Edward interrompeu-o, olhando-o como se quisesse matá-lo.

— Eu di-disse que a srta. Swan e a srta. Ashton ficaram noivas, enquanto o senhor esteve fora — o boticário gaguejou, perplexo.

— O senhor mente, ou está enganado — declarou Edward. Oldenberry recuou, obviamente assustado com a rispidez de sua voz.

— Não, não estou enganado, nem mentindo. Pergunte a qualquer morador da vila. As duas noivas partiram para Londres ontem, quase na mesma hora. Para comprar os enxovais, de acordo com o que a srta. Ashton me disse — contou, meio aflito. — A srta. Swan ia hospedar-se na casa de Lady Archibald, e a srta. Ashton, na casa dos avós.

Sem uma palavra, Edward virou nos calcanhares e marchou em direção ao coche.

O boticário olhou para um grupo de homens que haviam ajudado a juntar as ovelhas e ficado por ali para ouvir a conversa dele com o Sr. Mesen.

— Vocês viram como ele ficou, quando falei que a srta. Ashton estava em Londres, comprando o enxoval? — perguntou, malicioso. — E todo esse tempo, achei que ele tinha uma queda pela menina Swan.

Edward subiu no coche, ordenando a McRae:

— Para a casa dos Swan.

Quando pararam diante da casa de Isabella, um criado aproximou-se e abriu a porta do coche.

— Onde está a srta. Swan? — Edward indagou.

— Em Londres, senhor.

Edward deu ordem ao cocheiro para ir para sua propriedade e, chegando, saltou antes que o veículo parasse completamente diante da casa.

— Troque os cavalos — ordenou. — E esteja pronto para ir a Londres dentro de dez minutos.

A raiva corroia-o por dentro como ácido, destruindo os sentimentos ternos por Isabella. Voltara correndo como um idiota, para vê-Ia, enquanto ela se achava em Londres, comprando, com o dinheiro _dele, o _enxoval para casar-se com outro homem! Esse pensamento enlouquecia-o de ódio!

— Traidora, mentirosa! — engrolou, começando a trocar rapidamente de roupas.

Assim que conseguisse uma licença especial, ele a arrastaria até o altar, se fosse necessário. Não. Por que esperar por uma licença, se podia, naquela mesma noite, raptá-la e levá-la para a Escócia, onde se casariam? Quando retornassem, ela que suportasse o escândalo causado pela "fuga", como castigo por tê-lo enganado.

Fora um tolo, esperando que Isabella dissesse que queria casar-se com ele. Dali por diante as coisas iam ser como ele queria! Ou ela faria sua vontade, ou seria forçada a isso.

Exatamente dez minutos após haver entrado em casa, Edward tornou a sair, usando roupas limpas, pronto para iniciar a viagem. Durante toda a volta a Londres, sentiu-se oscilar entre uma calma que chegava a ser apatia, e uma fúria quase insuportável. Passava de meia-noite, quando o coche parou diante da casa brilhantemente iluminada dos Archibald.

— Espere aqui — Edward disse ao cocheiro, saltando para o chão. Subiu rapidamente a escada para a porta principal, a raiva fervendo em seu íntimo, uma determinação inabalável tomando forma. Fora enganado por uma fedelha vingativa e voluntariosa. Fedelha? Não, ela era uma mentirosa desavergonhada!

Passou direto pelo atônito mordomo que lhe abriu a porta, indo na direção de onde vinham os alegres sons da festa.

Para fugir do salão de baile superlotado, Isabella foi ao terraço, onde o ar fresco da noite refrescou-lhe o rosto afogueado. Encostando-se na mureta, sorriu para os cavalheiros que a haviam seguido, mas estava distraída, observando as pessoas lá dentro, esperando ver Edward, mas sabendo que ele não compareceria, pois já era muito tarde. Talvez ele não houvesse recebido o convite, ou ido diretamente para a vila, sem passar em Londres. Isabella suspirou, arrependida de ter enviado uma carta à tia, dizendo-lhe que podia viajar para visitar uns parentes no sul, como vinha planejando, pois tudo estava sob controle, em Londres. Por que não esperara que Edward informasse que recebera seu bilhete e o convite?

Como ela esperara pelo momento de vê-lo, naquela noite! Deixara os cabelos soltos, porque ele dissera que gostava deles daquela maneira. Vestira-se especialmente para agradá-lo, escolhendo um vestido cor de marfim bordado com pérolas, fizera tudo para deixá-lo satisfeito, e ele não aparecera, nem se dignara a escrever, recusando o convite.

À beira das lágrimas, ela tentava convencer-se de que estava tão dolorosamente desapontada porque naquela noite não seria possível dizer a Edward que queria se casar com ele, mas no fundo sabia que o motivo era mais sério: sentia saudade dele.

* * *

_O que uma fofoca não causa em? Deus me livre que povo fofoqueiro..._

_O Edward já está louco de ciumes e odio, e justo agora que ele se deu conta que ama a Bella a coisa vai ficar feia! _

_A carta final é a Lauren que vai dar!_

_Se preparem para o capítulo de amanhã meus amores... pra mim é o capítulo mais forte do livro! Eu chorei tanto com a Bella (mais eu sou uma manteiga derretida então não conta)!_

_Fiquem com a Papai do céu! Até amanhã! Robsteijoooosss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Boom Dia Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Bom esse capítulo mexeu muito comigo, como disse antes e chorei muito... Então quem achar que não vai aguentar pare de ler :(... Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward cumprimentou rapidamente os convidados que eram seus conhecidos e depois ficou observando o que se passava a sua volta, vigilante como um felino espreitando sua presa. Viu Du Ville dirigindo-se para uma das portas do terraço, levando duas taças de champanhe. Movendo-se ligeiramente para ter uma visão melhor do lado de fora, apertou os lábios, furioso, ao ver Isabella de pé junto à mureta, rodeada por vários homens.

Então, caminhou para lá, forçando-se a aparentar naturalidade. Os admiradores de Isabella, um bando de idiotas desprezíveis, fingiam tocar instrumentos musicais, enquanto ela "regia-os" com uma batuta invisível. Uma cena bastante convincente, ele pensou com sarcasmo, pois sua noiva desempenhava um papel que lhe caía muito bem: o de comandar homens. Ia sair, quando alguém pegou-o pelo braço, detendo-o. Ele se virou e viu Lauren Merryton.

— Que surpresa vê-lo aqui! — a moça exclamou.

Edward puxou o braço, mas Lauren segurou-o com mais força.

— Não é degradante? — ela comentou, fazendo um gesto na direção de Isabella.

Ele, apesar de todo o treinamento social que tivera desde o nascimento, não foi capaz de disfarçar seu antagonismo pela jovem e encarou-a gelidamente. Viu o olhar de adoração transformar-se, tornando-se carregado de ódio e despeito.

Risos espalhafatosos no terraço fizeram-no olhar novamente para lá.

— Se você a quer, vá lá e pegue — Lauren disse em tom de desprezo. — Não precisa preocupar-se com Du Ville ou James Sevarin, porque nenhum dos dois jamais se casará com ela.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntou Edward, livrando o braço com um movimento brusco.

— James acabou de descobrir o que Du Ville já sabe há anos. Nenhum deles foi o primeiro na vida dela. — Virando-se, Lauren concluiu, falando por cima do ombro: — Caso esteja interessado em saber, o primeiro foi um cavalariço. Foi por isso que o pai mandou-a para a França.

Algo partiu-se dentro de Edward, rompendo seu controle sobre as emoções. Em qualquer outro momento ele teria ignorado as palavras venenosas de Lauren, pois já lidara bastante com o ciúme feminino para reconhecê-lo, mas justamente naquele dia percebera que Isabella estivera brincando com ele, enganando-o com mentiras.

Decidido, saiu para o terraço e aproximou-se de Isabella justamente quando um de seus admiradores, obviamente bêbado, caía diante dela, apoiando-se num joelho. O jovem ia começar a falar, quando olhou para um ponto ao lado dela e calou-se, engolindo em seco.

Isabella virou-se e, ao ver Edward, sorriu, invadida por uma onda de alegria, mas ele observava o pobre jovem, que continuava ajoelhado.

— Levante-se — ordenou Edward, então acrescentou com sarcasmo: — Se pretende pedir a mão da srta. Swan em casamento, desista, porque ela já concedeu as duas únicas que tem.

Com isso, agarrou Isabella pelo pulso e afastou-se, levando-a consigo. Pouco depois desciam à escadaria externa.

— Pare com isso! — ela protestou. — Você está me machucando! Tropeçou na barra do vestido e quase caiu de joelhos, quando chegaram à calçada, junto do coche à espera. Edward levantou-a com violência, pegando-a pela cintura, e, mandando o cocheiro abrir a porta, jogou-a no assento do veículo.

— Como se atreve?! — exclamou Isabella, zangada e embaraçada por ter sido arrancada daquela forma da casa de Emily. — Quem você pensa que é?

O coche pôs-se em movimento, tão repentinamente, que ela foi jogada contra o encosto do banco.

— Quem você pensa que sou? — Edward parodiou. — Esqueceu que sou seu dono? Não foi você mesma quem disse que seu pai a vendeu, e eu a comprei?

Isabella encarou-o, a mente em completo tumulto. Não conseguia entender por que Edward ficara tão zangado com a brincadeira de Tyler e, que ajoelhara a seus pés, fingindo que ia pedi-la em casamento, se, quando surpreendera o primo dela, Cuthbert, fazendo aquilo a sério, encarara a situação com bom humor. Imaginara uma noite de alegria, no entanto via-se alvo da raiva de Edward, por causa de uma bobagem.

Mesmo assim, estava absurdamente feliz por ele não ter ignorado seu convite.

— O Sr. Tyler bebeu demais — começou a explicar. — Foi só uma brincadeira, ele...

— Cale-se! — Edward ordenou, virando-se para olhá-la.

À luz bruxuleante do lampião que iluminava o interior do coche, ela viu, atônita, uma fúria intensa nos olhos verdes. Então, ele tornou a olhar para a frente com uma expressão de desgosto, como se não suportasse fitá-la. Chocada, magoada, Isabella começou a sentir-se também assustada. Ficou olhando pela janela, vendo as luzes da cidade escassearem, até que entraram na escuridão de uma estrada.

— Aonde está me levando? — perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. — Edward, aonde estamos indo?

Ele tornou a encará-la, desejando pôr as mãos ao redor daquele gracioso pescoço e torcê-lo, que era o que ela merecia por ter entregado o corpo a outros homens, por ter traído seu amor e sua confiança, por ser uma vagabunda. Enojado, virou a cabeça, olhando pela janela.

Numa tentativa de combater o medo que aumentava, Isabella procurou descobrir em que direção iam indo. Para o norte, percebeu, quando o coche saiu da estrada secundária, entrando na principal.

— Esta noite eu ia lhe dizer que descobri que desejo me casar com você — contou, engolindo o que lhe restava de orgulho. — Não precisa me levar para a Escócia.

— Não preciso me casar com você? — ele interrompeu-a com uma risada amarga. — Está de acordo com o que ouvi a seu respeito. Mas, se quer saber, não pretendo fugir, nem ir tão longe. Já viajei o dia todo, atrás de você.

Numa virada abrupta, o coche entrou numa estradinha mais lisa, mas muito menos movimentada e, de repente, Isabella captou o significado das palavras de Edward. Ele viajara "o dia todo atrás dela", portanto devia ter voltado para a vila, ouvido os boatos sobre ela e James e ido para Londres, furioso.

— Posso explicar o que ouviu sobre mim e James — ela disse, suplicante, pousando a mão no braço dele. — Eu...

Edward pegou a mão dela, apertando-a cruelmente.

— Acho maravilhoso que tenha tanta vontade de me tocar, porque daqui a pouco é exatamente o que terá oportunidade de fazer — observou em tom sarcástico. Tirou a mão dela de seu braço e soltou-a. — Por enquanto, controle seu desejo.

— Você está embriagado? — ela perguntou, confusa.

— Não, não estou, portanto não precisa preocupar-se com meu... desempenho — Edward respondeu, destacando a última palavra sugestivamente. — Por que não dorme um pouco? A noite será longa e exaustiva.

Assustada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e ferida pelo frio desprezo que via nos olhos verdes, cada vez que ele a fitava, Isabella sentia-se à beira da histeria. Então, de súbito, compreendeu o que ele pretendia fazer. Deslizando para a porta do seu lado, pôs a cabeça para fora e perscrutou a escuridão, à procura de sinais de uma vila, de uma casa, ao menos, um lugar onde pudesse procurar refúgio. À frente, brilhavam algumas luzes na beira da estrada. Um posto de troca de animais, ou, talvez, uma estalagem. Ela não sabia o que poderia sofrer, saltando do veículo em movimento, mas isso não importava, desde que ainda fosse capaz de correr.

Mordendo o lábio trêmulo, moveu a mão cautelosamente ao longo da coxa, aproximando-a da maçaneta da porta. Lançou um último olhar ao perfil de Edward, sentindo-se como se algo estivesse morrendo em seu íntimo.

Deslizou os dedos pelo couro que revestia a porta e fechou-os ao redor da maçaneta de metal. O coche descia por uma ligeira inclinação. Assim que emparelhasse com as luzes... Isabella soltou um grito de desespero, quando Edward pegou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si.

— Não seja tão impaciente, minha querida. Uma estalagem à beira da estrada não é o melhor lugar para nossa primeira relação. Ou gosta de ter seus encontros amorosos em estalagens? — Com um movimento brusco, jogou-a no banco à frente. — Gosta?

Com o coração martelando dolorosamente, ela observou as luzes passarem e ficarem para trás, matando sua esperança de fuga.

— Quanto a mim, sempre preferi o conforto de meus próprios aposentos, a esses lugares duvidosos, em que os lençóis são gastos e, às vezes, até pouco limpos.

— Você... você é um nojento! — ela exclamou, perdendo o controle.

— Isso me torna o parceiro de cama perfeito para uma vagabunda!

Abalada, Isabella fechou os olhos, reclinando a cabeça no encosto. Precisava explicar o que acontecera, porque Edward estava furioso por achar que ela não rompera o noivado com James.

— Foi a Sra. Sevarin que deu início aos boatos que você ouviu — começou num murmúrio. — Apesar do que possa parecer, eu disse a James que não me casaria com ele, mas todos já estavam falando que havíamos ficado noivos, então resolvi ir a Londres para...

— Os "boatos" seguiram-na até aqui — Edward interrompeu-a. — Agora, pare de me aborrecer com suas explicações.

— Mas...

— Cale-se — ele tornou a ordenar. — Se continuar falando, posso mudar de idéia e tomá-la aqui mesmo, em vez de esperar até estarmos numa cama confortável.

O terror envolveu o coração de Isabella com seus tentáculos, obrigando-a a ficar calada.

Fazia quase duas horas que viajavam, quando o coche passou entre os pilares de um portão. Saindo do torpor em que mergulhara, Isabella endireitou-se, olhando pela janela e vendo que percorriam uma longa alameda. Por fim, o veículo parou diante de uma grande casa fracamente iluminada. Edward desceu e arrastou-a para fora.

— Não vou entrar nessa casa! — ela gritou, debatendo-se, tentando escapar das mãos dele, que a seguravam pelos pulsos.

— É um pouco tarde para lutar por sua virtude — ele zombou, erguendo-a nos braços.

Entrou na casa e subiu uma escada curva, muito longa.

Uma criada de cabelos ruivos apareceu na galeria, e Isabella pensou em pedir-lhe socorro, mas Edward apertou-a brutalmente, deixando claro que não toleraria nenhuma rebelião.

— Volte para a cama! — ele gritou para a criada, que olhava a cena, parecendo incrédula.

— Por favor, pare com isso! — suplicou Isabella, quando ele, com o pé, empurrou uma porta, abrindo-a.

Entraram num quarto, e ela não pôde deixar de notar que era espaçoso e luxuoso e que havia uma enorme lareira, onde o fogo brilhava. Mas seu olhar fixou-se, hipnotizado, na grande cama de colunas, erguida sobre um tablado no meio do aposento, para a qual Edward a estava carregando.

Ele jogou-a na cama e voltou para a porta, trancando-a. Isabella viu-o retornar e passar pela cama, indo na direção da lareira, e sentar-se no sofá virado para o fogo. Longos minutos escoaram-se, e Edward continuou sentado, olhando para ela como se estivesse observando um animal cativo.

— Venha cá, Isabella — ele ordenou por fim, quebrando o silêncio com sua voz áspera e fria.

Em vez de obedecer, ela recuou em direção aos travesseiros, olhando para as janelas, depois para as portas, imaginando se poderia alcançar uma delas antes que Edward tivesse tempo de impedi-Ia.

— Pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir — ele declarou, adivinhando sua intenção.

Engolindo um soluço, ela sentou-se na cama, lutando contra a histeria que lhe apertava a garganta.

— Eu falei com James...

— Diga esse nome mais uma vez, e eu a matarei — Edward ameaçou-a ferozmente. — Pode ficar com Sevarin, se ele a quiser, mas falaremos disso depois. Agora, meu amor, vai vir até aqui sem ajuda, ou terei de ir buscá-la?

Não querendo dar-lhe a satisfação de mais uma vez demonstrar que podia dominá-la com facilidade, Isabella saiu da cama e caminhou até ele, parando a dois passos de distância, pois as pernas trêmulas não lhe permitiram aproximar-se mais. Então, ficou olhando para ele através das lágrimas represadas.

Edward pôs-se de pé.

- Vire-se! — comandou secamente.

Antes que ela pudesse emitir um protesto, ele pegou-a pelos ombros e girou-a. Com um puxão violento, abriu as costas do vestido, rasgando o tecido, arrancando os pequenos botões, que se espalharam pelo chão. Tornou a virá-la, fitando-a com um sorriso malévolo.

— Comprei esse vestido também — lembrou-a, voltando a sentar-se.

Por um longo momento, observou Isabella tentar segurar o tecido escorregadio contra os seios.

— Solte — ordenou.

O vestido de cetim deslizou pelos quadris arredondados, ao longo da pernas e amontoou-se no chão.

— Tire o resto — Edward exigiu, implacável.

Sufocada de humilhação, Isabella hesitou, então soltou o laço da anágua, que escorregou para cima do vestido, e ficou parada, trêmula, coberta apenas pela fina camisa interior e a calça de cambaria que descia até os joelhos. Aquilo era uma punição que ele lhe infligia por causa dos mexericos a respeito de James, mas ela já fora bastante castigada. Em silenciosa rebeldia, saiu do meio da pilha de tecido e recuou.

Edward, porém, levantou-se antes que ela desse o segundo passo. Pegando a camisa pelo decote, rasgou-a, então fez o mesmo com a calça, despindo Isabella completamente.

— Volte para a cama.

Desesperada para esconder sua nudez, ela correu para a cama e cobriu-se até o queixo, como se daquela maneira pudesse proteger-se da brutalidade de Edward. Sentindo-se fora da realidade, viu-o tirar a casaca e a camisa, jogando-as no chão. Quando ele começou a desabotoar a calça, ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Pouco depois, ouviu-o aproximar-se da cama.

— Não se esconda de mim! — Pegando as cobertas, ele puxou-as para baixo, arrancando-as das mãos dela. — Quero ver o artigo pelo qual paguei tão caro.

Apavorada, numa espécie de transe, Isabella viu uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto dele, então as belas feições másculas voltaram a enrijecer-se numa máscara de raiva. Lembranças de outros momentos misturaram-se à terrível realidade, e ela recordou a gentileza de Edward em tantas ocasiões, seu olhar de afeto e orgulho, quando ele a apresentara a Rutherford como sua noiva.

Tia Sue tinha razão. Edward a amava. Amor e um feroz sentimento de posse estavam levando-o a agir daquela maneira horrível, e ela o impelira àquilo, negando seus sentimentos por ele por tanto tempo, querendo, tão obstinadamente, casar-se com James. Edward queria comprometê-la para que ela não tivesse outra alternativa a não ser tornar-se sua esposa. Amava-a, e ela, em troca, expusera-o ao ridículo.

O colchão oscilou, quando ele estendeu-se a seu lado. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo e, hesitante, acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Desculpe — pediu baixinho. — Eu sinto muito...

Estreitando os olhos, ele apoiou-se em um cotovelo e inclinou-se sobre ela, aninhando um dos seios firmes na concha da mão.

— Mostre que sente — sugeriu, acariciando o mamilo com o polegar.

Ignorando o protesto da consciência, Isabella submeteu-se, deixando que a ousada carícia enviasse ondas de poderosas sensações por seu corpo. Não ia lutar. Ia mostrar como sentia por tê-lo humilhado.

A boca máscula e exigente cobriu a sua num beijo lânguido e profundo, e ela correspondeu, de todo o coração.

— Você é linda — ele murmurou, enquanto suas mãos começavam a explorar lentamente o corpo esbelto. — Mas acho que já ouviu isso muitas vezes, não?

Traçou uma trilha de beijos ardentes do pescoço dela até um dos seios, a língua ávida movendo-se, provocante. Então, apertou o mamilo entre os lábios, e Isabella gemeu, sobressaltando-se com o inesperado prazer. Desceu a mão pelo corpo liso, introduziu-a entre as coxas, tocando a suave elevação coberta de pêlos, e ela encolheu-se, chocada. Edward ignorou a reação, acariciando sua feminilidade, os dedos explorando, movendo-se, causando sensações que fizeram Isabella estremecer convulsivamente.

Beijando-a no pescoço, continuou com a carícia íntima, aumentando o desejo que a fazia gemer, e ela, indefesa sob a força do prazer que experimentava, começou a sentir pânico. Havia algo errado no modo como Edward agia. Para um homem levado pelo amor e o sentimento de posse, ele a beijava sem o costumeiro ardor, acariciava-a sem ternura e até mesmo sem a urgência causada pela paixão.

— Gosta disso, não é? — ele comentou, quando aprofundou o toque em sua parte íntima, e ela gemeu alto. — Mas não vou dar-lhe esse prazer por mais tempo.

Erguendo o corpo, ajeitou-se entre as coxas dela e, segurando-a pelos quadris, investiu, entrando com força e completamente pela estreita passagem virginal. Dor lancinante percorreu-a, e Isabella gritou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto Edward soltava uma exclamação horrorizada. Ele recuou, e ela retraiu-se, esperando pela dor horrível que experimentaria quando ele a penetrasse novamente.

Mas Edward não se moveu.

Isabella tirou as mãos do rosto e, através de uma névoa de lágrimas, viu que Edward, ainda em cima dela, estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada para trás, o rosto uma máscara de angústia.

Incapaz de conter-se por mais tempo, ela começou a chorar, soluçando. Tinha necessidade de ser consolada e, de modo imcompreensível, procurou conforto em seu próprio torturador. Com um grito trêmulo, abraçou Edward pelos ombros e puxou-o para baixo, de encontro ao corpo.

Com infinita gentileza, ele deslizou para o lado e abraçou-a. Escondendo o rosto em seu peito, ela chorou convulsivamente por longo tempo. Edward manteve-a nos braços, afagando-lhe os cabelos revoltos, enquanto se punia, ouvindo seus soluços abafados, deixando que as lágrimas copiosas que ela derramava molhassem seu peito.

— Eu disse a James... que não me casaria com ele — Isabella disse com voz entrecortada. — O que falaram na vila não foi por culpa minha.

— Não foi isso, minha pequena — Edward murmurou, a voz rouca de emoção. — Eu nunca teria feito o que fiz com você, por causa disso.

— Então, por que fez?

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

— Pensei que você houvesse se deitado com ele... e com outros.

De súbito, as lágrimas de Isabella cessaram. Ela puxou o lençol sobre os seios e, recuando, fitou-o com raiva e desprezo nos olhos castanhos.

— Pensou? Você pensou?! — sibilou e, arrancando-se dos braços dele, virou-se para o outro lado, dando-lhe as costas.

A idéia de que Edward a amava evaporou-se. Num lampejo cegante, humilhada e ofendida, ela entendeu que ele fizera aquilo para degradá-la, para salvar o orgulho, vingando-se de um crime imaginário. Um amargor de revolta subiu-lhe à garganta, quando ela percebeu que se entregara a ele sem lutar. Não fora Edward que a enganara, ela enganara a si mesma. Ele não roubara sua virgindade, ela a entregara. Cheia de vergonha e desgosto, tentou cobrir-se com as pesadas cobertas. Edward, então, puxou-se ternamente sobre o lindo corpo nu. Pôs a mão no ombro dela, querendo virá-Ia para si.

— Deixe-me explicar — pediu em tom suplicante.

Furiosa, ela afastou-lhe a mão.

— Duvido que seja capaz! — exclamou. — Mas, se o fizer, faça por escrito, porque eu o matarei, se você chegar perto de mim ou de minha família outra vez! Juro!

Recomeçou a chorar, e soluçou até que, exausta, foi dominada pelo sono.

Edward Anthony Masen, duque de Cullen, descendente de quinhentos anos de nobreza, proprietário de propriedades e uma riqueza quase incalculável, continuou deitado ao lado da única mulher que já amara, incapaz de consolá-la e de reconquistá-la.

Olhando para o teto, lembrou-se de como a vira horas atrás, fingindo reger um grupo alegre de músicos de faz-de-conta. Como pudera magoá-la tanto, se apenas o que sempre quisera fora mimá-la e protegê-la? No entanto, tirara-lhe brutalmente a inocência. Mas perdera mais do que ela, porque acabara de perder a única coisa que realmente quisera possuir: o afeto da linda jovem a seu lado. E ela, agora, o odiava.

Recordou todas as coisas vulgares e contundentes que lhe dissera no coche e ali mesmo, naquele quarto. As palavras degradantes, os toques que a feriram desfilaram implacáveis por sua mente, provocando dor profunda; então ele se puniu, pensando tornando a pensar em tudo o que fizera e dissera para magoá-la.

Quase ao amanhecer, Isabella virou-se, adormecida, deitando-se de costas. Inclinando-se sobre ela, Edward afastou as mechas de cabelo castanho-avermelhado coladas nas faces macias. Então, ficou olhando-a dormir, porque sabia que seria a última vez que a teria a seu lado em uma cama.

Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte, vagamente consciente de um ardor entre as coxas e dos músculos doloridos. Abriu os olhos e, confusa, examinou o ambiente.

Encontrava-se numa cama gigantesca colocada sobre um tablado. O aposento imenso era dez vezes maior do que o espaçoso quarto que ela ocupava em casa, e esplendidamente mobiliado. O carpete verde-musgo estendia-se por todo o piso. A parede inteira a sua esquerda era uma extensão de vitrais, e na que ficava a sua frente havia uma lareira de mármore, tão grande, que ela poderia ficar de pé dentro dela. As outras duas paredes eram forradas por painéis de pau-rosa e ostentavam tapeçarias de uma beleza extraordinária. Sentindo-se fraca, ela fechou os olhos e começou a deslizar outra vez para a paz do sono.

De repente, abriu os olhos, sentando-se bruscamente. Estava no quarto _dele! _Na cama _dele! _Alguém abriu a porta, e Isabella encolheu-se, puxando o lençol de seda sobre os seios. A criada ruiva, que ela vira na noite anterior, na galeria, apareceu, trazendo o vestido e as outras roupas, consertados, que colocou cuidadosamente numa cadeira junto à porta que devia levar ao quarto de vestir.

Ao se virar para sair, viu Isabella deitada, mas desperta, e apanhou um elegante roupão de rendas das costas de uma poltrona.

— Bom dia, senhorita — cumprimentou, aproximando-se da cama.

Isabella notou, com amargura, que a moça não parecia surpresa ao ver uma mulher nua na cama de seu patrão. Aquele devia ser um acontecimento comum.

— Meu nome é Mary — a criada apresentou-se, falando com sotaque irlandês. Então, estendeu a mão e perguntou: — Posso ajudá-la a se levantar? Profundamente envergonhada, Isabella aceitou a mão que ela lhe oferecia e saiu da cama, sentindo-se sem firmeza.

— Deus misericordioso! — exclamou Mary, olhando para o lençol inferior, manchado de sangue. — O que ele fez com você?

Isabella conteve uma gargalhada histérica. Que pergunta idiota!

— Ele arruinou minha vida — respondeu baixinho.

— No dia do juízo final, esse homem será castigado duramente pelo que lhe fez — profetizou a criada. — O Senhor não o perdoará com facilidade, sendo ele o que é, e você, uma virgem!

Desviou o olhar do lençol manchado, finalmente, e levou Isabella para um banheiro de mármore adjacente ao quarto.

— Espero que Deus não o perdoe nunca — disse Isabella, entrando na banheira cheia de água tépida. — Quero que ele queime nas chamas do inferno! Gostaria de ter uma faca para arrancar o coração desse monstro!

Mary ia ensaboar-lhe as costas, mas ela tomou o esfregão de suas mãos e começou a passá-lo por todas as partes do corpo que Edward havia tocado. De repente, parou o que estava fazendo. Ficara louca? Em vez de estar perdendo tempo naquela banheira, devia estar vestida, pensando num modo de fugir daquela casa. Segurou o braço da criada, olhando-a, ansiosa.

— Preciso ir embora antes que ele volte, Mary. Por favor, me ajude a fugir daqui. Você não imagina como ele me machucou, as coisas... as coisas horríveis que me disse. Se eu não fugir, ele me obrigará a fazer aquilo de novo.

Com uma expressão de tristeza e confusão nos olhos azuis, a criadinha abanou a cabeça.

— Sua Graça, o duque, não pensa em entrar aqui, nem em mantê-la prisioneira — informou. — Ele próprio me mandou cuidar de você. O coche está à espera, na frente da casa, e quando você estiver pronta, eu mesma a levarei até lá.

Dois andares acima da entrada principal da residência, Edward olhava pela janela, esperando para ver, pela última vez, a mulher a quem amava. As árvores curvaram-se, suspirando ao vento, como que fazendo uma reverência a Isabella, quando ela saiu para a claridade do dia triste e cinzento como a alma dele. O vestido e os cabelos lindos agitavam-se, soprados por lufadas de vento, enquanto ela descia o longo lance de escada, indo na direção do coche.

Chegando ao último degrau, Isabella parou, e Edward, por um momento, pensou que ela fosse olhar para cima e vê-lo. Como se sentisse que estava sendo observada, ela ergueu o queixo com altivez, sacudiu os cabelos, desceu o último degrau e, andando majestosamente, foi até o coche e entrou, sem olhar para trás.

O copo de conhaque que Edward segurava estilhaçou-se em sua mão, e ele olhou impassível para o sangue que começou a escorrer-lhe dos dedos.

Isabella encolheu-se num canto do assento do coche, os pensamentos rodando num círculo vicioso de vergonha, sofrimento e raiva. Ela recordava as coisas vulgares que Edward lhe dissera, o modo automático como as mãos experientes haviam percorrido seu corpo, despertando seu desejo.

Desejava estar morta. Não! Desejava que _ele _estivesse morto! Aquela noite horrível fora apenas o início do pesadelo que ela teria de enfrentar. Quill Archibald insistiria para que Emily a mandasse imediatamente para casa, porque jamais permitiria que uma mulher de virtude questionável convivesse com sua esposa. Mesmo que ele acreditasse, quando ela dissesse que fora obrigada a passar a noite com Edward, continuaria a considerá-la suja, não merecedora da amizade de pessoas decentes.

Lutando contra uma onda de náusea, reclinou a cabeça no encosto. Não, não podia contar a verdade. Tinha de pensar em algo plausível para dizer aos Archibald, que explicasse por que ficara fora a noite toda. Do contrário, seria banida da sociedade e viveria o resto de sua vida em solidão e vergonha, tendo apenas o pai como companhia.

Depois de pensar durante uma hora, achou que encontrara uma desculpa aceitável. Talvez não fosse muito convincente, mas serviria, se Quill e Emily não a interrogassem. Sentiu-se melhor, mas mais solitária, pois não havia ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer, em busca de consolo e compreensão.

Poderia escrever para a tia, que se encontrava na casa de uma prima, em Lincolnshire, e pedir-lhe que fosse a Londres. Mas o que poderia Sue fazer, além de exigir que Edward reparasse o dano imediatamente, através do casamento? Aquilo não seria castigo para ele, que teria o que sempre desejara, mas ela sofreria, pois seria condenada a unir-e a um homem a quem odiaria até o último momento de sua vida. Se ela se recusasse a casar com Edward, tia Sue, claro, se voltaria para o marido, em busca de conselho. Harry, revoltado, desafiaria Edward para um duelo, o que precisava ser evitado a todo custo, em primeiro lugar por que essa prática tornara-se ilegal, e em segundo porque Isabella tinha certeza de que o desgraçado mataria seu tio.

A única alternativa restante era Harry pedir justiça através dos tribunais, mas um julgamento e o escândalo inevitável arruinariam Isabella para sempre.

Assim, lá estava ela, forçada a suportar sua dor e vergonha sozinha, sem nenhuma possibilidade de vingar-se daquele demônio que a destruíra. Mas, talvez, conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa. Uma coisa era certa: ela morreria, se ele a tocasse novamente. Não. Ela se mataria, _antes_ que ele a tocasse.

Ao chegar na casa da amiga, Isabella teve a impressão de que todos os servidores estavam nos corredores, olhando-a, consternados. Passou corajosamente pelo mordomo, por três criados e uma meia-dúzia de criadas, de cabeça erguida. Mas quando entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, tremia incontrolavelmente. Claire apareceu um momento depois, parecendo um porco-espinho arrepiado. Gritou com ela, abriu gavetas, fechando-as com estrondo, resmungou coisas a respeito de "mocinhas desavergonhadas" e "nomes manchados".

Isabella ocultou seu desespero atrás de uma máscara impassível. Arrancou do corpo o odioso vestido marfim, envolvendo-se rapidamente num roupão, quando Claire observou-lhe o corpo nu com ar desconfiado.

— Sua pobre mãe deve estar se, revirando no túmulo — a criada comentou, parando diante dela com as mãos plantadas nos amplos quadris.

— Não diga asneiras. Minha mãe está descansando em paz, porque sabe que não fiz nada de que deva me envergonhar.

— Pena que os criados desta casa não saibam disso — replicou Claire, bufando de raiva. — Estão todos falando de você!

A conversa com Emily, ao entardecer, foi ainda mais humilhante. Isabella explicou que o duque a levara a uma outra festa, no outro lado da cidade, e que, quando ficara tarde demais para ela voltar, a anfitriã sugerira que dormisse lá. No fim, a amiga tez um gesto de cabeça, indicando que compreendera, mas o choque estampado em seu rosto foi pior do que qualquer acusação que pudesse ter feito.

Emily foi ao escritório do marido e repetiu tudo o que Isabella lhe contara.

— Como vê, foi tudo muito inocente — afirmou em tom confiante, observando o rosto dele detidamente.

— Você acreditou na explicação de Isabella, não é, Quill?

— Não — ele respondeu em tom calmo. — Não acreditei. — Estendeu a mão e puxou a esposa para seu colo. Por um longo momento, observou-lhe as feições, então disse gentilmente: — Mas acredito em você. Se me disser que ela não fez nada de errado, acreditarei.

— Eu te amo, Quill — ela murmurou, aliviada. — Tenho certeza de que Isabella nunca faria nada indecente.

Isabella temera a hora do jantar, mas Emily e o marido pareciam perfeitamente descontraídos e naturais. Quill convidou-a para ficar até depois do casamento de Rosalie, marcado para dali a pouco mais de um mês. Parecia tão sincero, e Emily insistiu tanto, que ela acabou por aceitar o convite. A última coisa que desejava era voltar para casa e para o pai e enfrentar os mexericos a respeito de seu "noivado" com James.

Mas, naquela noite, quando se deitou, sentiu-se dominada pela solidão e o desespero. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Daquele dia em diante, seria sempre solitária. Nunca teria um marido e filhos, pois nenhum homem decente iria querer uma mulher suja, manchada, que fora usada por outro. Sempre quisera ter filhos, e agora àquilo era um sonho impossível.

Na verdade, ela não queria um marido. Nunca suportaria ser tocada novamente. Em toda sua vida, só houvera dois homens com quem ela pensara em casar: James, superficial e fraco, e Edward... um animal. James apenas a desapontara, mas Edward a destruíra, insinuando-se em seu coração, usando-a e depois livrando-se dela, mandando-a para casa sem um pedido de desculpas. Furiosa, enxugou as lágrimas que lhe rolaram pelo rosto. Edward Masen a fizera chorar pela última vez. Quando voltassem a se encontrar, ela estaria refeita. Não ia mais pensar nele. Não ia mais pensar no que acontecera na noite anterior. Nunca mais.

A despeito dessa decisão, os dias seguintes foram os mais terríveis da vida de Isabella. Cada vez que o mordomo aparecia para anunciar um visitante, ela se apavorava, com medo que fosse o duque de Cullen. Saía raramente com Emily, temendo encontrar-se com ele em algum lugar. Em vez de acalmar-se, sentia-se mais tensa a cada dia, chegando a pensar que ficaria louca.

Mas cumpriu a promessa que fizera a si mesma. Recusou-se a voltar a pensar naquela noite fatídica. E não derramou mais uma lágrima sequer.

Duas confortáveis carruagens de viagem aguardavam diante do castelo de pedras de três andares, principal residência de Cullen. A grandiosidade da construção e dos arredores era fruto de um trabalho amoroso de restauração e ampliação, levado a efeito ao longo dos anos por Edward, o pai, o avô e todos os duques de Cullen que os precederam.

Para visitantes e hóspedes, a residência era motivo de grande admiração, com seus aposentos com cúpulas de vidro, de onde podia-se ver o céu; salões de esplendor surpreendente, onde os tetos abobadados, a nove metros de altura, eram sustentados por pilares góticos e exibiam pinturas de Rubens representando cenas de magnífica beleza.

Para Edward, porém, nos últimos dias, a casa tomara-se um lugar assombrado por lembranças carregadas de remorso que não o deixavam dormir, a não ser quando a exaustão o vencia. Mas, então, o mesmo pesadelo assaltava-o, levando-o de volta ao que acontecera sete noites atrás. Era um lugar do qual ele precisava fugir.

Sentado à escrivaninha, na espaçosa biblioteca com paredes forradas por painéis de carvalho, ouvia com impaciência o solicitador repetir as instruções que ele acabara de lhe dar.

— Compreendi direito, excelência? O senhor quer retirar a proposta de casamento que fez à srta. Swan? Mas não deseja de volta nada do que pagou para firmar o acordo?

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse — Edward afirmou. — Vou para Grand Oak, hoje, e só retornarei daqui a quinze dias. Traga os documentos aqui para eu assinar, um dia após meu retorno.

A duquesa de Cullen ergueu os olhos, ansiosa, quando o mordomo apareceu na porta do salão.

— O coche de Sua Excelência está subindo a alameda — o homem, antigo criado dos Masen, anunciou, o semblante solene iluminado por prazer indisfarçado.

Sorrindo, a duquesa caminhou até uma das janelas voltadas para o jardim da mansão que o falecido pusera em seu nome, muitos anos atras, para que ela morasse ali, se ficasse viúva, o que de fato acontecera. Em comparação com o Cullen, Grand Oak era uma propriedade pequena, mas ali ela vivia com grande conforto e luxo, recebendo amigos e parentes e oferecendo festas. Os cinco apartamentos para hóspedes, enfileirados atrás da casa principal, deixavam evidente o quanto ela gostava de receber.

Após observar as duas carruagens pararem diante da escadaria fronteira, a duquesa foi para diante de um espelho, verificar a aparência. Aos cinqüenta e cinco anos de idade, Esme, duquesa de Cullen, ainda era esbelta e graciosa. Os cabelos caramelos eram entremeados por fios prateados, mas isso apenas acrescentava charme a sua beleza. Uma sombra de preocupação passou por seus olhos verdes, enquanto ela ajeitava o penteado, pensando no estranho bilhete que Edward lhe enviara, avisando que iria passar quinze dias em sua companhia. As visitas dele eram sempre curtas e não muito freqüentes, de modo que algo devia ter acontecido para que ele se dispusesse a ficar tanto tempo em Grand Oak.

Uma certa agitação no vestíbulo anunciou a entrada de Edward e, com um amplo sorriso, Lady Masen foi ao encontro dele. Ignorando suas mãos estendidas, o filho abraçou-a, beijando-a na testa.

— Está mais linda que nunca, minha senhora.

A mãe inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo, preocupando-se ao ver marcas de tensão e fadiga no belo rosto másculo.

— Esteve doente, querido? Sua aparência está péssima.

— Obrigado, mãe — ele replicou, irônico. — Também estou encantado em vê-la.

— Claro que estou adorando ver você! — ela exclamou com uma risadinha. — Mas quis dizer que gostaria de vê-lo com melhor aparência.

Dispensando o assunto com um gesto gracioso, levou Edward para o salão, e os dois sentaram-se num dos sofás.

— Seth está deslumbrado com a idéia de passar quinze dias aqui com você. Planejou uma porção de festas e já deve estar chegando, com um grande número de amigos. Duvido que você vá poder ter sossego.

— Não faz mal — Edward assegurou, levantando-se e indo até uma mesa lateral, onde serviu-se de uma generosa dose de uísque.

— Onde esta aquele sem-vergonha que nasceu primeiro que eu, ficando com todos os privilégios de primogênito? — Seth Masen gritou do corredor. Entrou no salão rindo e, piscando para a mãe, foi apertar a mão do irmão. — Cansei de dar desculpas às beldades londrinas para justificar sua ausência, de maneira que trouxe algumas delas comigo.

— Ótimo — Edward aprovou, sem entusiasmo.

Seth estreitou os olhos, ficando sério, o que enfatizou sua semelhança com o irmão mais velho. Também era alto, mas tinha cabelos escuros. Embora lhe faltasse a aura de poder e autoridade que cercava Edward, Seth era conhecido por seu carisma, pois, amigável e bem-humorado, vivia cercado de amigos. Possuía grande riqueza, e era por pura brincadeira que falava a respeito dos "privilégios de primogênito" de Edward. Na verdade, estava bastante satisfeito por não ter de carregar o título ducal e, com ele, uma infinidade de responsabilidades.

— Parece que você saiu do inferno, Eddie — comentou francamente, observando o irmão. Então olhou para a duquesa com ar contrito. — Desculpe, mamãe.

— Você tem razão, Seth — ela concordou. — Eu disse quase a mesma coisa.

— Deve ser mal de família, ignorar as boas maneiras e fazer comentários desagradáveis às pessoas — disse Edward, sarcasticamente. — Olá, Seth.

Após conversar um pouco com o irmão e a mãe, alegou desejar descansar da viagem de quatro horas e deixou-os.

— Seth, veja se descobre o que está acontecendo com ele — pediu a duquesa, assim que ficou a sós com o filho mais jovem.

— Eddie não tolera intromissão em seus assuntos, mamãe. E pode ser que ele só esteja cansado.

No entanto, Seth observou Edward detidamente, nas duas semanas seguintes. Durante o dia o grupo de hóspedes e os anfitriões andavam a cavalo, caçavam ou iam à vila, passear ou fazer compras. A única atividade, porém, que Edward parecia realmente apreciar era cavalgar, mas, mesmo assim, comportava-se de maneira estranha, saltando sobre obstáculos quase impossíveis de ultrapassar e correndo demais, o que deixava Seth apavorado, com o coração aos saltos.

À noite havia festas, jogos de cartas, de bilhar, ou simplesmente conversas, além dos flertes, algo inevitável, num grupo que reunia sete moças e sete cavalheiros, todos bem-educados e bonitos.

Edward portava-se com refinada elegância, e o irmão divertia-se em observar como as mulheres faziam de tudo para chamar-lhe a atenção, lançando mão de todos os recursos decentes e, às vezes, nem tanto. Mas era óbvio que elas perdiam tempo, pois a expressão distante e triste nunca abandonava os olhos verdes, mesmo quando Edward sorria.

Na véspera da partida dos hóspedes, à noite, estavam todos reunidos no salão, e Seth continuava preocupado com Edward, que, em vez de descontrair-se, ficara cada vez mais fechado, no correr dos dias.

— Acho que seu irmão ficou aborrecido conosco — comentou Jane Cambridge, falando com Seth e apontando para Edward, que, parado junto a uma janela, olhava para a escuridão.

Pela vidraça, Edward viu-a apontar para ele e ouviu sua risada gutural. Ela já o agradara, com sua beleza sensual e voz sedutora, mas faltava-lhe alguma coisa. Jane não tinha olhos catanhos como chocolate da suíça, não o fitava com um olhar enviesado, provocante e malicioso, não tremia em seus braços sob a força de emoções que não conseguia identificar. Era muito fácil, muito ansiosa por agradar, como a maioria das mulheres, que não lhe opunham resistência, não o desafiavam. Não eram inocentes e cheias de vivacidade, não eram espirituosas, nem interessantes.

Não eram... Isabella.

Ele tomou um longo gole de seu drinque para amenizar a dor que o nome dela trazia. Imaginou o que ela estaria fazendo. Voltara a querer casar-se com James Sevarin? Ou estaria se encontrando com Du Ville, que estava em Londres e poderia confortá-la, alegrá-la, ajudá-la a esquecer? Se ela tivesse de escolher entre os dois, Edward desejava, de todo o coração, que escolhesse o francês, mais inteligente, mais sofisticado do que o apalermado Sevarin. Apesar de desejar que Isabella voltasse a ser feliz, Edward experimentava um terrível aperto no coração ao imaginá-la como esposa de outro homem.

Voltou a torturar-se com a lembrança do que fizera. Ignorara Isabella, quando ela tentara se defender. Com brutalidade, roubara-lhe a inocência e, quando tudo acabara, ela o abraçara e chorara. Oh, Deus! Ele praticamente a estuprara, e ela chorara em seus braços!

Forçando-se a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, Edward recordou Isabella em momentos felizes, mas aquilo foi uma tortura ainda maior, pois ele mais uma vez deparou-se com a evidência de que tivera um tesouro nas mãos e perdera-o. Fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se por tê-la deixado ir embora do castelo de Cullen. Deveria ter se casado com Isabella no mesmo dia, assim que conseguisse um padre que oficiasse o casamento. Mesmo que ela protestasse, ele poderia tê-la obrigado a aceitá-lo como marido, alegando que, como perdera a virgindade, não havia outra coisa que pudesse fazer. Com o passar do tempo, talvez a conquistasse, levando-a a perdoá-lo.

Pondo o copo abruptamente sobre a mesa perto da janela, ele passou pelos hóspedes e saiu do salão. Não havia nenhuma maneira de se redimir do crime que cometera contra Isabella. Nenhuma!

Os hóspedes partiram cedo, na manhã seguinte, e à noite os dois irmãos beberam juntos na biblioteca, até ficarem completamente embriagados. Falaram da infância, trocaram confidências sobre as loucuras da adolescência, sempre bebendo.

Em dado momento, Edward virou a garrafa de conhaque sobre o copo e nem mais uma gota caiu.

— Meu Deus... você bebeu uma... gar-garrafa inteira — gaguejou Seth, rindo. Empurrou uma outra garrafa na direção de Edward. — Veja se acaba com o uísque também.

Edward destampou a garrafa e encheu o copo até a borda.

— Que diabos está tentando fazer? — perguntou o irmão. — Afogar-se?

— Não. Estou tentando ficar inconsciente antes de você — explicou Edward com voz pastosa.

— Talvez consiga, mas sempre serei o melhor — replicou Seth com uma risada. — Foi uma injustiça você ter nascido, irmão.

— Também acho. Eu nunca devia ter feito isso. Errei... mas ela... ela me fez pagar dez vezes pelo... pelo meu erro.

Embora as palavras houvessem sido pronunciadas de modo arrastado, o tom de sofrimento era tão evidente, que Seth ergueu a cabeça e encarou Edward, o mais rápido que lhe foi possível.

— Quem fez você pagar por ter nascido? — perguntou.

— Ela.

— Ela, quem? — indagou, tentando livrar-se do torpor provocado pelo álcool.

— A moça de olhos chocolates — murmurou Edward. — Ela está me fazendo pagar.

— O que você fez a ela?

— Eu a pedi em casamento. Dei cem mil libras ao idiota do pai dela, mas Isabella não me quis. — Edward retorceu o rosto com desgosto e tomou outro gole de uísque. — Ficou noiva de outro, e todo mundo está falando disso. Não... ela não ficou noiva, mas eu pensei que havia ficado e... e...

— E, o quê? — o irmão engrolou.

— Eu não acreditei que ela ainda era virgem. Não sabia... até que a tomei... e... a machuquei. — Seguiu-se um silêncio longo e tenso, então Edward gemeu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos: — Oh, Seth, eu a feri... demais! Eu a feri, e ela me abraçou, chorando, porque queria que eu a consolasse!

Com profundo espanto, o irmão ficou olhando para ele, tentando compreender a história desalinhavada. Parecia que Edward apaixonara-se por uma jovem de olhos chocolates, chamada Isabella. Seth ouvira rumores em Londres, sobre o irmão ter ficado noivo, mas não dera muita atenção, pois boatos daquele tipo eram freqüentes. Mas talvez fosse verdade, talvez Edward houvesse se apaixonado por aquela moça, Isabella, e ela o rejeitara.

O mais incrível de tudo era o irmão ter sido levado a cometer uma violência imperdoável como um estupro. Por que fizera aquilo? Só porque a jovem rejeitara seu pedido de casamento? Por ciúme? Impossível! No entanto, Edward estava se destruindo dominado pelo remorso.

Seth suspirou, confuso. O irmão sempre estivera rodeado de mulheres deslumbrantes, mas nunca se apaixonara por nenhuma. Isabella devia ser muito especial para tornar-se tão importante, pois era óbvio que Edward a amara desesperadamente... e ainda amava.

Na verdade, Seth refletiu, se a moça buscara consolo nos braços de Edward, depois que ele lhe tirara a virgindade de modo violento, ela devia amá-lo também. E não pouco.

No dia seguinte, os irmãos despediram-se na escadaria externa, ambos incapazes de suportar a claridade do sol, como resultado da bebedeira da noite anterior. A duquesa acenou para Edward, quando a carruagem partiu, então virou-se para Seth.

— Seu irmão está péssimo!

— Está mesmo — o jovem concordou, massageando as têmporas doloridas.

— Vamos para o salão, Seth. Há algo que desejo discutir com você — a mãe disse com firmeza, indo para dentro de casa.

Quando entraram no salão, ela fechou a porta e sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima, levando um tempo longo demais para arrumar as saias a sua volta.

— Ontem à noite perdi o sono — começou por fim. — Desci, com a intenção de ficar mais um pouco com vocês. Chegando à biblioteca, vi, chocada, que vocês estavam embriagados, e ia entrar, para lhes passar uma repreensão, quando... quando...

— Quando ouviu o que Edward estava me dizendo? — Seth ajudou-a.

Lady Masen moveu a cabeça, concordando.

— Como ele foi capaz de fazer tal coisa? — murmurou.

— Não sei. É evidente que ele gosta da moça, e é um homem...

— Não me trate como uma imbecil, Seth! Sou adulta, fui casada, tive dois filhos. Sei muito bem que os homens têm certas... hã...

— Certas necessidades? — o filho completou divertido, vendo-a corar. — O que eu estava querendo dizer era que Edward é um homem que sempre atraiu as mulheres, no entanto nunca nenhuma interessou-o tanto que o fizesse pedi-Ia em casamento. Parece que finalmente ele encontrou a mulher que queria. Se deu cem mil libras ao pai da moça, suponho que ela não tenha dote, que seja de família pobre, mas, mesmo assim, recusou-o.

— Deve ser muito tola, para recusar alguém como seu irmão — comentou Lady Masen.

Seth sorriu, achando graça na lealdade materna, mas abanou a cabeça, discordando.

— Não creio que seja. Eddie nunca se interessou por moças bobas, de cabeça oca.

— Tem razão — a mãe disse com um suspiro, levantando-se. Então, acrescentou com tristeza: — Edward devia adorá-la.

— Ele a _adora_, mãe.

Edward leu o documento legal que dissolvia o contrato de noivado, então assinou-o e passou-o rapidamente por cima da mesa, para o solicitador.

— Há mais uma coisa — avisou, quando o homem fez menção de se levantar. — Quero que mande entregar o documento à srta. Swan, na casa dela, juntamente com uma carta e um vale bancário no valor de dez mil libras.

Abriu uma das pesadas gavetas da escrivaninha e retirou uma folha de papel branco com seu brasão gravado a prata no topo. Ficou olhando para o papel, o momento congelando-se no tempo. Não podia acreditar que a situação chegara àquele ponto. Como seu compromisso com Isabella podia acabar daquela maneira, causando uma dor profunda, uma tão grande sensação de perda, se apenas semanas atrás ele estivera tão certo de que ela sempre ficaria a seu lado, primeiro como sua noiva, depois como esposa?

Por fim, forçou-se a pegar a pena e começar a escrever:

Por favor, aceite meus sinceros votos de felicidade, que envio também a James. O vale bancário é um presente de casamento. Segue junto o documento que anula nosso compromisso.

Hesitou, sabendo que Isabella ficaria furiosa por causa do dinheiro, mas ele não podia imaginá-la economizando centavos para comprar um vestido, o que aconteceria, quando ela fosse esposa de Sevarin. Se, por algum milagre, Isabella não se casasse com aquele tolo, o dinheiro seria apenas dela.

Com um gesto decidido, entregou o bilhete e o vale ao solicitador. Assim que ficou sozinho, depois que o homem saiu, teve de lutar contra o impulso de mandar um criado fazê-lo voltar, para que ele pudesse tirar-lhe aquele odioso documento, o bilhete e o vale bancário e picá-los em mil pedacinhos.

— Oh, minha pequena — murmurou, reclinando a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira e fechando os olhos. — Por que tinha de acabar assim?

Pensou nas palavras que gostaria de ter escrito: "Por favor, volte para mim. Juro que a farei esquecer o que aconteceu. Encherei seus dias com alegria, e suas noites com amor. Teremos um filho e, se você ainda não me amar, eu lhe pedirei que me dê uma filha. Uma filha que tenha seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus cabelos".

Praguejando furiosamente, abriu os olhos e estendeu a mão para a correspondência que se acumulara durante sua ausência. A partir daí, lançou-se numa campanha cujo objetivo era esquecer Isabella. Mergulhou no trabalho, gastando horas, todos os dias, lendo relatórios a respeito de seus negócios e planejando novos investimentos. Sobrecarregou o secretário de tal maneira que foi necessário contratar um assistente para ele. Encontrou-se com os gerentes de seus negócios, com os administradores de suas propriedades e os arrendatários. Trabalhava o dia todo, até a hora de arrumar-se para ir ao teatro, à ópera, a um baile.

Cada noite acompanhava uma mulher diferente, esperando que uma delas acendesse alguma centelha em seu coração, mas em vão. Era como se ele estivesse morto por dentro.

No entanto, muito lentamente, foi recuperando o equilíbrio. Começou a sentir que, se continuasse a bloquear a lembrança de um maravilhoso par de olhos chocolates, um dia acabaria por esquecer Isabella.

* * *

_O que dizer depois que se lê um capítulo como esse?_

_A Bella pra mim, foi uma guerreira nesse capítulo... e o Edward um homem tolo que se deixou manipular por uma invejosa. Meu pai sempre me disse " De uma fofoca bem feita, eu quero ver você sair dela", e isso se encaixa nesse capítulo... Eles tinham tudo para se acertarem, mais sempre tem que ter uma pessoa maldosa para destruir tudo..._

_O Edward está sofrendo, está pagando pelo que fez, e talvez com isso ele aprenda algo valioso!_

_Então meus amores lindoosss... Até quarta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi Meus amores! Boa Tarde! Tudo bem com vocês? espero que sim! Não postei esses dias atras porque não estava me sentindo muito bem, acho que minha infecção voltou de novo :(... Por isso para compensar vou postar 3 em 1, e se preparem... Teremos uma quase reconciliação... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A vida de Isabella em Londres acabou entrando numa rotina. Ela saía com Rosalie e Emily para fazer compras, ou, de vez em quando, para um passeio de carruagem no parque. Alis visitava-a regularmente, porém era raro ela permitir que ele a levasse a algum lugar. Mas, pelo menos, os dois conversavam, e às vezes o amigo até a fazia sorrir. Uma coisa que Isabella achava admirável em Alis era que ele nunca pedia mais do que ela podia dar.

Rosalie ia vê-Ia todos os dias. Estava tão envolvida nos planos para o casamento, que seria realizado daí a quatro dias, tão ansiosa por falar do vestido de noiva, do cardápio do banquete, das flores e de tudo o mais, que Isabella, mergulhada em sua tristeza, achava difícil suportar sua alegria, seu entusiasmo, e detestava-se por não poder participar de sua felicidade.

Já não temia tanto encontrar-se com Edward, pois passara a viver numa espécie de nevoeiro, entre um passado que ela se recusava a recordar e um futuro que não conseguia imaginar.

Aquele dia estava sendo igual aos outros, mas quando Rosalie deslanchou numa série de elogios a Emmett Peter, Isabella levantou-se, pediu licença e saiu do salão. No vestíbulo, vestiu a capa e correu para fora da casa. Ignorando a regra que ditava que uma moça sempre devia sair acompanhada, foi sozinha ao parque, a alguns quarteirões de distância, onde ficou andando pelas alamedas desertas.

O pai e a tia iriam a Londres, para assistir ao casamento de Rosalie, mas, por mais que Isabella ansiasse por ver Sue, senta-se temerosa. Teria de dizer que não se casaria com o duque de Cullen, e a tia insistiria em saber o motivo.

O motivo? O que ela diria? "Edward me arrastou para fora da casa de Emily, levou-me para a dele, arrancou minhas roupas e me possuiu."

Tia Sue ficaria atônita e furiosa, mas perguntaria por que aquilo acontecera. Sentando-se num banco, Isabella perguntou-se por que Edward parecera ter tanta certeza de que ela se entregara a James.

Nas últimas quatro semanas, nem uma vez ela se permitiu pensar naquela noite, mas agora que começara, não conseguia parar. Tentava lembrar-se de Edward como o homem que arrancara suas roupas, mas via-o no momento em que ele descobrira sua virgindade, o rosto contorcido de angustiado arrependimento.

Queria recordar as palavras vulgares que ele usara, os insultos, mas recordava o modo como ele a abraçara, pedindo-lhe carinhosamente que não chorasse.

Um nó doloroso instalou-se na garganta de Isabella, mas agora o sofrimento que ela sentia era por Edward, não por si. Quando percebeu, levantou-se de um salto, furiosa. Devia estar completamente louca, para sentir pena do homem que a violentara! Ela o desprezava, nunca mais queria vê-lo. Nunca!

Caminhou rapidamente pela alameda que levava à rua, o vento enrolando a capa em seu corpo. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, e ela nada fez para detê-las. Até aquele dia, cumprira a promessa de não chorar, mas o peso no peito e o aperto na garganta haviam se tornado insuportáveis. Chorou até achar que não tinha mais lágrimas e, quando chegou à casa dos Archibald, sentia-se bem, como não se sentira desde que "aquilo" acontecera.

Quill saíra, naquela noite, de modo que Isabella jantou no quarto, com Emily, descobrindo que estava começando a ser capaz de divertir-se novamente.

— Você está com ótima disposição — comentou a amiga, pondo mais chá nas duas xícaras.

— Eu estou com ótima disposição — afirmou Isabella, sorrindo.

— Ótimo, porque desejo lhe perguntar uma coisa.

— Pois pergunte — concedeu Isabella, bebericando seu chá.

— Minha mãe me escreveu e contou que você ficou noiva de James. É verdade?

— Não. Estou noiva de Edward Masen — Isabella respondeu, na defensiva.

A xícara antiga de finíssima porcelana escorregou dos dedos de Emily e espatifou-se no chão.

— Está brincando, não está? — perguntou a jovem baronesa, os olhos muito abertos, os lábios começando a esboçar um sorriso.

— Não, não estou.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Não sei se devo acreditar — murmurou Emily.

Parecia tão indecisa, que Isabella riu.

— Pode acreditar. Não estou mentindo.

— Mas como... quando?

Isabella abriu a boca para explicar, então mudou de idéia. Precisava desesperadamente falar com alguém sobre tudo aquilo, mas tinha medo de começar. Naquele dia, após várias semanas, voltara a sentir-se viva e não queria arriscar-se a perder sua frágil, recém-adquirida tranqüilidade.

— Não, Emily, não acho bom falar sobre isso — disse, levantando-se.

A amiga ergueu-se também, rindo.

— Mas vai falar! Vai me contar tudo sobre esse romance inacreditável, nem que eu tenha de torturá-la — ameaçou. — Pode começar, querida, e do começo!

Isabella resignou-se. Não se livraria facilmente de Emily, que estava tão entusiasmada e decidida a saber de todos os detalhes. Além disso, ela sentira, de repente, a necessidade premente de falar sobre o assunto. Voltou a sentar-se, e a amiga imitou-a.

— Tudo começou muitos anos atrás, antes de eu ser apresentada à sociedade — preludiou. — Edward disse que me viu pela primeira vez na loja de uma chapeleira, e que a mulher estava tentando me vender um horrível chapéu coberto de frutas artificiais.

Não parou mais de falar até contar toda a história.

— Oh, Senhor, é maravilhoso demais para ser posto em palavras! — Emily comentou com expressão maravilhada. — Tão romântico! Quill temia que o duque partisse seu coração, mas eu nunca tive esse receio. Vi como ele a olhava, quando veio buscá-la para o baile dos Rutherford, e compreendi.

— Compreendeu o quê? — indagou Isabella.

— Que ele estava apaixonado por você, boba! Mas não entendo uma coisa: faz semanas que o duque não aparece aqui, e sei que ele está em Londres, porque tem sido visto na ópera e no teatro. — Fez uma pausa, observando o rosto de Isabella, subitamente perturbado. — Isabella? O que está acontecendo? Você esteve com esse ar triste desde a noite em que não voltou para casa o que houve naquela noite, que a deixou tão infeliz?

— Não quero falar sobre isso — Isabella respondeu baixinho.

— Precisa falar! Seja lá o que for, está consumindo você! — disse Emily, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. — Não estou tentando bisbilhotar. E sei que mentiu, a respeito daquela noite. Eu estava olhando pela janela, quando você chegou, e o coche que a trouxe tinha um brasão na porta. Era o coche do duque, não era?

— Sabe que era — respondeu Isabella, envergonhada.

— Tyler estava bêbado demais na minha festa, por isso não acreditei quando ele disse que o duque de Cullen surgira do nada, agarrara você e a levara embora. Mas foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu, não foi?

— Foi.

— Aonde ele a levou? É verdade que foram a uma outra festa?

— Não.

— Nunca me perdoarei por não ter acreditado em Tyler! — declarou Emily, então perguntou em tom angustiado. — Aonde ele a levou, Isabella? O que fez com você?

Isabella apenas olhou-a, e a amiga viu a verdade em seus olhos.

— Aquele monstro! — sibilou Emily, levantando-se. — Bandido! Demônio! Devia ser enforcado. Ele... — Interrompeu-se, parecendo compreender que Isabella precisava de apoio, não de alimento para a raiva. — Temos de ver o lado bom de tudo isso.

— Que "lado bom"?

— Pode não parecer, mas existe um. Não entendo muito de leis, mas sei que seu pai não pode forçá-la a casar com aquele... aquele animal! E depois do que fez, Cullen deve saber que você nunca se casaria com ele de livre e espontânea vontade. Assim, ele não tem outra saída, a não ser anular o contrato de noivado e esquecer o dinheiro que deu a seu pai.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça bruscamente. Por longos instantes, ficou olhando para a parede, com expressão pensativa. Edward não fora mais vê-la certamente porque pretendia desobrigá-la de cumprir o contrato. Ia retirar a proposta de casamento. Uma sensação estranha, ruim, assaltou-a.

— Oh, Emily, você acha mesmo que ele desistirá de mim?

— Claro! O que mais... — A amiga calou-se bruscamente, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Isabella. — Meu Deus! Não acredito... não quer que ele desista!

— Não é isso — Isabella balbuciou, erguendo os olhos para — É só que nunca pensei que ele pudesse me deixar livre.

— Você não quer se libertar dele! — Emily persistiu, erguendo o tom de voz. — Está escrito em seu rosto!

Isabella levantou-se, esfregando as mãos nervosamente na saia do vestido. Queria dizer que o que mais desejava no mundo era ficar livre de Edward, mas as palavras pararam na garganta.

— Não sei o que quero — admitiu, infeliz.

— Ele mandou um recado, aproximou-se de você de alguma maneira, desde aquela noite?

— Não, e acho melhor que nem tente.

— E você não tem nenhuma intenção de procurá-lo?

— Claro que não! — exclamou Isabella, exaltada.

— Penso que Edward não tentará uma aproximação, a não ser que você lhe dê algum sinal de que pelo menos ouvirá o que ele tem a dizer.

— Prefiro morrer a dar esse sinal! — afirmou Isabella orgulhosamente, e estava sendo sincera.

— Goste de você, ou não, ele deve estar cheio de remorso e achando que você o odeia — comentou Emily.

Isabella caminhou até a cama e encostou a testa numa das colunas que sustentavam o dossel.

— Edward não me deixará ir, Emily. Acredito que ele goste muito de mim.

— Pois tem um jeito muito curioso de demonstrar seu afeto! — a amiga explodiu.

— Eu também tenho — Isabella murmurou. — Eu o desafiei o tempo todo, ia deixá-lo envergonhado, fugindo com James. Nunca parei de mentir para ele. — Fechou os olhos, suspirando. — Não me leve a mal, Emily, mas agora eu gostaria de me deitar. Estou cansada.

Emily deitou-se, depois que Quill chegou, mas não conseguiu adormecer. Durante horas, ficou olhando para o fogo fraco na lareira, até que desistiu de tentar dormir e sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se na cabeceira. Observando o marido, que dormia tranqüilamente, perguntou-se se ainda o amaria, se ele houvesse feito com ela o que Edward fizera com Isabella. Chegou à conclusão de que não deixaria de amá-lo, que o perdoaria. Mas no caso de Isabella, não poderia haver perdão, pois ela e Edward estavam se evitando e pelo jeito continuariam a se evitar. Isabella, por orgulho, e magoada como estava, não daria o primeiro passo, e o duque continuaria a acreditar que ela o odiava. A menos que algo os pusesse frente a frente, a brecha entre eles jamais se fecharia.

Indecisa, sem saber se interferia numa situação altamente explosiva, ou se ficava de fora, apenas observando, refletiu durante um longo tempo. Então, tomando uma decisão, saiu da cama. Desceu a escada no escuro e só no vestíbulo acendeu a vela que levara consigo. Indo para o salão, colocou a vela sobre a escrivaninha e abriu uma das gavetas. Estivera ajudando Rosalie a endereçar os convites de casamento, e havia alguns ainda não preenchidos. Retirou um deles e sentou-se, pegando a pena. O duque não podia pensar erroneamente que fora convidado a pedido de Isabella, pois era provável que quando ela o visse começasse a agredi-lo, furiosa.

Após alguns instantes de reflexão, e antes que perdesse a coragem, escreveu na parte de baixo do convite: "Alguém de quem ambos gostamos muito estará presente, como dama de honra da noiva". Então, assinou: "Emily Archibald".

Um criado, usando uma libré que não era totalmente estranha a Edward, foi levado à porta de sua biblioteca, na casa da rua Upper Brook.

— Excelência, minha patroa mandou-me trazer um convite, com a instrução de entregá-lo pessoalmente ao senhor — o homem explicou.

— Vai esperar pela resposta? — perguntou Edward distraidamente, examinando a correspondência.

— Não, meu senhor.

— Então, deixe o convite aí — o duque ordenou, apontando para uma mesinha perto da porta.

Só à noitinha, quando se arrumava para sair, foi que se lembrou do convite e mandou Armstrong ir buscá-lo, sem desviar a atenção do espelho, diante do qual dava o laço intrincado na gravata em forma de echarpe.

O criado voltou, ajudou o duque a vestir a casaca, então entregou-lhe o convite. Abrindo o envelope, Edward viu que se tratava de um convite de casamento. O nome "Ashton" saltou-lhe aos olhos, despertando tristes lembranças.

— Diga a meu secretário para recusar o convite e mandar um presente em meu nome — disse a Armstrong.

Foi então que viu a mensagem escrita em letra miúda, na parte de baixo. Leu-a uma vez, depois outra, sentindo o coração acelerar. O que Emily estaria tentando lhe dizer? Que Isabella desejava vê-lo? Ou que ela, Emily, desejava que ele e Isabella se encontrassem?

Mandando o criado de quarto sair, leu novamente o recado, cada vez mais agitado, querendo descobrir nas poucas palavras algo que indicasse que Isabella o perdoara. Mas não havia nada.

Mais tarde, no Crown Theatre, Edward não prestou atenção ao que se passava no palco, nem à beldade morena que o acompanhava. Suas emoções oscilavam loucamente, indo da esperança ao desespero. Sempre pensando na mensagem de Lady Archibald, refletia que ela e Isabella eram amigas desde a infância, que uma conhecia há outra muito bem. Se Emily houvesse percebido que Isabella o odiava, jamais mandaria aquele convite. Por outro lado, se Isabella o houvesse perdoado, ela própria o teria enviado.

Mas, supondo que Isabella não desejasse vê-lo, o que ela seria capaz de fazer, quando o visse na igreja, durante a cerimônia de casamento? Um leve sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios de Edward, quando ele refletiu que ela seria capaz de atirar no rosto dele o buquê de flores que, como dama de honra, estaria segurando.

Nos fundos da igreja lotada, Rosalie Ashton, ao lado do pai, observou a terceira dama de honra começar a desfilar pelo corredor atapetado, então virou-se para Isabella, que seria a próxima.

— Você vai roubar a cena que devia ser minha — brincou, olhando as rosas de seda, brancas e amarelas, que adornavam os cabelos brilhantes de Isabella, e o flutuante vestido amarelo que ela usava. — Está linda como um narciso de início de primavera.

Isabella riu.

— Obrigada — agradeceu. — E você parece um anjo. Por favor, não vá começar outro concurso de elogios comigo. Além de maravilhosa, você está calma. Não é notável a tranqüilidade dela, Emily? — perguntou, virando-se para a amiga, que a seguiria pelo corredor.

— É, sim — respondeu Emily, distraída.

Naquela manhã, contara a Quill que Isabella e o duque haviam tido uma tremenda briga, o que certamente era verdade, e confessara que tomara a iniciativa de mandar um convite a Edward, na esperança de que os dois se reconciliassem. A reação do marido fora inesperada e desagradável. Ele dissera que fora um erro, que no fim os dois poderiam voltar-se contra ela, criticando-a por sua bem-intencionada, mas não requisitada interferência.

E Rosalie também acabara envolvida na trama. Quando a lista de convidados fora preparada, o nome de "Edward Mesen" constara dela, mas, por insistência de Isabella, fora retirado. Dois dias antes do casamento, Isabella contara a Rosalie que um romance estava nascendo entre Isabella e Edward, mas que os dois haviam brigado, e a noiva concordara em que ela fizera muito bem em enviar um convite a ele, o que poderia resultar numa reconciliação. O que Rosalie ainda não sabia era que Edward Mesen era na verdade Edward Masen, o duque de Cullen, pois apesar de sua longa permanência em Londres, seu círculo de amizades estava bem distante daquele formado pela nobreza.

Naquele momento, prestes a desfilar pela igreja, Emily repreendia-se, dizendo a si mesma que convidar Edward fora a pior idéia que poderia ter tido.

— É a próxima, senhorita — a criada de quarto de Emily avisou Isabella, abaixando-se para arrumar a cauda de seu vestido. Acostumada àquilo, pois em Paris fora dama de honra de umas dez moças, Isabella não estava nervosa. Muito pelo contrário, sentia-se especialmente feliz, pois desempenhara um grande papel na união dos noivos. Por isso, foi com um sorriso que pegou o buquê oferecido pela criada, preparando-se para andar até o altar.

— Quando nos falarmos novamente, Rosalie, você será uma mulher casada — disse num cochicho, entrando no corredor. Sua aparição teve efeito devastador sobre Edward, que fixou os olhos nela, sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito. Isabella nunca estivera tão radiosa e linda, nem parecera tão serena. Era como um raio de luz desfilando pelo centro do corredor iluminado por velas.

Isabella chegou ao altar e ocupou seu lugar numa das laterais. Pouco depois a cerimônia teve início, e ela permaneceu imóvel e calma, mas, quando Rosalie começou a recitar seus votos, as palavras atingiram seu coração de modo pungente, e lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos. De onde estava, movendo a cabeça ligeiramente, podia ver metade das pessoas reunidas na igreja. Notou que a maioria das mulheres estava comovida, enxugando os olhos. Tia Sue, sentada em um banco da segunda fila, cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

Quando a vontade de chorar passou, e o nó na garganta começou a dissolver-se, Isabella deixou o olhar percorrer a parte da igreja que podia ver. Lá estavam seu pai, os pais de Lauren, Lady Eubank, usando um de seus escandalosos turbantes e...

O coração de Isabella deu um salto, então começou a bater descompassado, quando ela viu Edward, de pé na lateral da igreja, os olhos verdes fixos em seu rosto. O sofrimento estava estampado nas belas feições, e havia ternura e tristeza nos olhos penetrantes. Então, ela desviou o olhar. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas do coração. Edward, finalmente, fora a um lugar onde sabia que a veria. Não era para estar assistindo ao casamento, pois não fora convidado, mas estava lá! E olhava para ela de um modo como nunca olhara antes, como se estivesse lhe oferecendo o coração, a vida. Embora orgulhosamente ereto, oferecia-se a ela, com humildade. Ela sabia! Sentia!

Assaltada por emoções desencontradas, ela queria gritar, queria ajoelhar-se e chorar, queria agredi-lo, ser capaz de feri-lo como ele a ferira. Fúria, humilhação, incerteza, colidiam em seu íntimo numa ciranda louca. Aquela era sua chance de vingar-se, a única! Ele não a procurara até aquele dia, depois da cerimônia iria embora, pois não compareceria ao banquete sem ser convidado. Ela nunca mais o veria, nunca mais teria outra oportunidade de mostrar-lhe todo seu desprezo, nem que fosse apenas com um olhar de gelada repugnância.

Mas ele estava silenciosamente pedindo seu perdão! Oferecendo-se, implorando para que ela o aceitasse! Se a resposta fosse "não", iria embora. Sairia da vida dela para sempre.

Isabella fechou os olhos na agonia da indecisão. Numa prece silenciosa pediu ajuda. Então, percebeu que era a Edward que dirigia sua oração. A Edward, a quem ela amava.

No momento em que Isabella começou a mover a cabeça, Edward soube que ela ia encará-lo, que a resposta que ele pedira estaria nos olhos castanhos. Ela o fitou, finalmente, e o amor que havia em seus olhos teve o poder de fazê-lo desejar ajoelhar-se e agradecer, e ele sentiu o desejo quase irrefreável de ir até ela, tomá-la nos braços e pedir-lhe que repetisse o que seu olhar já dissera, que dissesse, bem alto, que o amava.

A cerimônia terminou, o cortejo desfilou pelo corredor, e os convidados seguiram atrás. Todos se juntaram na escadaria externa, falando e rindo, num clima de perfeita alegria. Edward foi o último a sair. Lá fora, parou, observando Isabella, que sorria, falando com as outras damas, os cabelos brilhando à luz do sol que sumia no horizonte. Hesitou, sabendo que, se fosse ter com ela naquele momento, não poderiam trocar mais do que algumas palavras, mas sentindo-se incapaz de esperar até a hora do banquete. Evitando passar perto de algum de seus antigos "vizinhos", que certamente o parariam, atravessou a multidão na direção de Isabella, até parar atrás dela.

Sentindo a presença dele, uma força quase tangível, algo poderoso e magnético, Isabella ficou imóvel, à espera.

— Srta. Swan... — ele chamou baixinho. — Você é adorável.

Ela estremeceu, mas não se virou, e, por um horrível momento, Edward pensou que o que vira nos olhos dela, na igreja, fora fruto de sua imaginação. Então, de modo quase imperceptível, Isabella deu um passo atrás e, lentamente, encostou-se nele. A emoção de senti-la contra seu corpo deixou-o sem respiração por um momento. Então, lentamente, deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto, e Isabella não opôs resistência, ao contrário, entregou-se a seu abraço.

Edward pensou em levá-la para dentro da igreja e pedir ao padre que os casasse imediatamente, mas não sabia se seria necessária uma licença especial. E Isabella, aceitaria tanta precipitação? Não, ela merecia desfilar por uma igreja cheia de convidados, ser uma noiva esplêndida, ter seu dia de glória. Ele não podia privá-la dessa alegria. Já a prejudicara demais.

As damas começaram a descer a escada na direção das carruagens, e Edward, sentindo a relutância de Isabella em deixá-lo, precisou controlar o impulso de mantê-la junto de si, estreitando o abraço. Ela se afastou, por fim, descendo os degraus ao lado de Lady Archibald.

Entrou na carruagem, e Emily, antes de segui-Ia, olhou para o duque e, notando que ele a fitava, sorriu de leve, meio indecisa. Ele inclinou-se profundamente numa reverência formal, então exibiu um sorriso amplo, parecendo extremamente feliz e agradecido.

— Ele estava na igreja! — exclamou Isabella, virando-se no assento para olhar para Edward, que continuava parado na es cadaria da igreja, observando a carruagem dos Archibald entrar na corrente de tráfego. — Você o viu, Emily?

A amiga riu.

— Como poderia deixar de ver, se ele estava atrás de você, com os braços ao redor de sua cintura?

— Por favor, não o odeie pelo que ele me fez — Isabella pediu. — Eu não suportaria, se minha melhor amiga odiasse o homem a quem amo. Eu amo Edward, Emily.

— Eu sei.

Isabella planejara passar com a tia, na casa dos Archibald, o tempo que transcorreria entre a cerimônia de casamento e o banquete. Tinha de contar a Sue que rompera com Edward, e temera demais esse momento, mas agora tudo mudara.

— Você está brilhando! — a tia exclamou, entrando no salão e abraçando Isabella com força. Depois, tirou as luvas e sentou-se num sofazinho. — Querida, eu estava me perguntando, lá dentro da igreja, quando você e Edward parariam de olhar um para o outro.

— Não consigo esconder nada da senhora, não é? — Isabella arreliou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Meu bem, você não escondeu de _ninguém! _Quase todos os convidados viram vocês dois abraçados, na escadaria da igreja. Como havia muita gente de Londres, Edward foi reconhecido, e logo todos, inclusive seus vizinhos, ficaram sabendo que Edward Mesen era na verdade o duque de Cullen.

Isabella ouviu tudo aquilo com crescente orgulho. Queria que todos soubessem quem era Edward. Também queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse que estavam noivos.

As duas mulheres conversaram alegremente durante uma hora e meia, antes que Isabella se lembrasse de perguntar pelo tio.

— Harry está na Espanha — a tia respondeu com um sorriso tolerante. — As cartas dele, assim como as suas, não foram muito esclarecedoras, mas parece que está havendo uma confusão por lá e pediram-lhe para ficar mais um pouco e tentar acalmar as coisas. Parece que nenhuma de minhas cartas chegou às mãos dele.

— Estou com muita saudade de tio Harry — afirmou Isabella com um suspiro.

— Querida, você ficaria muito aborrecida, se eu não participasse da festa do casamento? — perguntou Sue. — Só vim a Londres porque você não mencionou Edward em suas cartas, e eu queria ver por mim mesma o que estava acontecendo, mas gostaria de voltar hoje mesmo para Lincolnshire.

— Por que, tia?

— Minha prima não está muito bem de saúde e tornou-se muito dependente de mim. Mas logo estará boa, e quando você e o duque anunciarem o noivado, voltarei, para ajudá-la com os preparativos do casamento.

O tempo que as duas tinham para ficar juntas esgotou-se de pressa, e logo chegou o momento da despedida.

— Seu pai trouxe dois baús com roupas suas — a tia informou. — Estão lá em cima, e Claire já deve ter arrumado tudo nos armários. Ah, seu pai disse que há algumas cartas também, que chegaram em sua ausência.

Assim que Sue se foi, Isabella correu para cima e sentou-se à penteadeira para que Claire lhe ajeitasse os cabelos. Pensava em Edward e no próximo encontro, pois era óbvio que ele iria vê-Ia no dia seguinte, quando viu um envelope grosso encostado no espelho. Pegou-o e, enquanto a criada tirava as rosas para arrumá-las novamente, abriu-o, retirando alguns papéis. Eram páginas de um documento e, folheando-as rapidamente, chegou à última, onde havia uma assinatura: Edward Anthony Masen, nono duque de Cullen. Dispensando Claire, começou a ler. Logo soube que Edward anulara oficialmente o noivado, dispensando o pai dela da obrigação de devolver-lhe o dinheiro que recebera por ocasião da assinatura do contrato. Quando terminou, suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela teve dificuldade em abrir um envelope menor que acompanhara o documento. Dentro havia um bilhete de Edward, no qual ele desejava que ela e James fossem felizes no casamento, e um vale bancário no valor de dez mil libras.

Nauseada, Isabella deixou os dois papéis caírem no chão. Edward a usara para satisfazer sua luxúria e para vingar-se, de pois decidira pagá-la, tratando-a como uma prostituta qualquer, e tivera a coragem de sugerir que se casasse com James, oferecendo-lhe seu corpo violado.

— Oh, Deus! Oh, meu Deus! — ela murmurou, desesperada.

Nesse instante, Emily bateu na porta, avisando que estava na hora de irem para a festa.

— Já vou descer — Isabella respondeu, controlando o tremor da voz. Então, correu à porta e abriu-a. — Emily, você sabe se Rosalie convidou o duque para o casamento, apesar de ter ficado decidido que não o convidaria?

— Convidou, sim — respondeu a amiga com um sorrisso. — Não foi bom?

Isabella conseguiu mover a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, embora tudo a sua volta parecesse estar girando. Emily afastou-se e ela voltou para a cadeira, achando que ia desmaiar. Respirou fundo, tentando combater o mal-estar.

Edward não fora à igreja para vê-Ia. Fora convidado para o casamento! Humilhada, ela refletiu que, como o bilhete fora escrito semanas atrás, ele devia achar que ela o recebera, que já devia saber que não havia mais nada entre eles, que mesmo assim aceitara seu dinheiro! Como devia ter ficado satisfeito, quando ela o olhara com tanta adoração, lá na igreja.

E depois, lá fora, ela se deixara abraçar, encostando-se dominada pela mais completa felicidade. Que idiota! Com certeza, Edward achara que ela estava se oferecendo, e devia planejando levá-la para casa após o banquete, para que passassem mais uma noite juntos.

O banquete! Isabella escondeu o rosto nas mãos, gemeu alto. Edward estaria lá, ela teria de encará-lo.

Quando encontrou-se com Emily e Quill, no vestíbulo, as emoções sob controle, mas sua tranqüilidade era semelhante à calma mortal que precedia a passagem devastadora de um furacao.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar à enorme casa dos de Rosalie foi sorrir sedutoramente para dois dos mais bonitos amigos londrinos de Peter. Uma vez, Edward acusara-a de gostar de reunir admiradores à volta de sua saia, e era justamente o que ela pretendia fazer naquela noite, só para começar. Quinze minutos depois, sempre usando a mesma técnica do sorriso era o centro das atenções de seis cavalheiros jovens, bonitos e alegres. Sua compostura sofreu um ligeiro abalo, quando James aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a mão. Ele a decepcionara de tal maneira que Isabella preferiria nunca mais vê-lo, mas havia tanto arrependimento e humildade nos olhos azuis que ela decidiu incluí-lo em sua "comitiva". Apertando-lhe os dedos, puxou-o para círculo de homens que a rodeavam.

Agora estava cercada, como numa fortaleza. Protegida contra Edward. No momento, era só daquilo que precisava.

Quando ele chegou, parou por um momento no vão da porta em arco, muito elegante em seu traje preto, complementado por colete de cetim da mesma cor. Isabella viu-o correr os olhos pelos grupos de pessoas e finalmente fixá-los nela.

— Estamos negligenciando a noiva — disse com um sorriso lindo e, sem um olhar para trás, levou seus admiradores na direção de Rosalie.

Edward tinha certeza de que Isabella o vira e ficou surpreso ao vê-Ia afastar-se, cercada de homens. Observou-a falar com eles, rir, e sua surpresa transformou-se em irritação, pois ela estava _flertando _com aqueles idiotas!

O jantar foi anunciado, os convidados começaram a dirigir-se para o salão, mas Edward ficou para trás, esperando que Isabella fosse falar com ele.

— Cullen! É bom vê-lo de novo! — uma jovial voz masculina saudou-o.

Edward olhou para o lado rapidamente e viu Lorde Billy, um homem baixinho e idoso, que fora grande amigo de seu pai.

— Como vai sua adorável mãe? — perguntou Lorde Billy, tomando um gole de seu champanhe.

— Vai bem — respondeu Edward, distraído, observando Isabella caminhar na direção do salão de jantar, em vez de aproximar-se dele.

— E a sua?

— Acredito que do mesmo jeito de sempre — respondeu o homem. — Está morta há trinta anos.

— Que bom — Edward murmurou, pousando o copo numa mesa próxima e indo para o salão, ocupar seu lugar a uma das mesas. Notou que Isabella sentara-se à mesa dos noivos e suas famílias, perto da dele. Comeu pouco, sem quase sentir o gosto dos alimentos, inquieto e preocupado. Embora Isabella pudesse vê-lo, de onde estava, não o olhou nem uma única vez, parecendo muito entretida com a conversa dos dois jovens cavalheiros que a ladeavam.

Frustrado e cheio de ciúme, Edward ainda teve de suportar o assédio das duas senhoras entre as quais se sentara e que tentavam interessá-lo em suas filhas solteiras, descrevendo-as como perfeições da natureza.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, os convidados passaram ao salão de baile. Emmett Peter levou Rosalie para o centro da pista e os dois dançaram, movendo-se harmoniosamente, olhando-se nos olhos. Aos poucos, as damas de honra e seus pares juntaram-se aos noivos, assim como os pais e padrinhos. A segunda dança começou, e Edward esperou por Isabella, mas viu-a rodopiar nos braços de um jovem que parecia enfeitiçado por ela. O baile prosseguiu, e foi só quando a orquestra tocava a quarta música, e Isabella dançava com James, que Edward, surpreso com a própria estupidez, refletiu que ela devia estar esperando que _ele _fosse procurá-la.

No instante em que a música parou, aproximou-se do par, que deixava a pista.

— Prazer em revê-lo, Sevarin — mentiu educadamente, pegando a mão de Isabella e pondo-a em seu braço.

Levou-a para a pista e tomou-a nos braços, ficando um pouco chocado ao ver o sorriso cortês, mas frio e impessoal que ela lhe dirigiu.

— Está se divertindo? — indagou gentilmente.

Ela moveu a cabeça em gesto afirmativo, porque não podia confiar na própria voz. Gostaria de perguntar por que ele rompera o noivado, após tirar-lhe a virgindade, por que lhe mandara dinheiro, por que sugerira que ela se casasse com James. O orgulho, porém, nunca a deixaria interrogá-lo. Por orgulho, ela continuaria a sorrir, até que Edward fosse embora. Depois, morreria de tristeza.

Pela primeira vez, desde que a conhecera, Edward não sabia o que dizer a Isabella. Na verdade, queria pedir-lhe que casasse com ele no dia seguinte, mas, para compensá-la pelo mal que lhe causara, decidira que o casamento deles seria espetacular, com todas as pompas a que ela, como noiva de um duque, tinha direito.

Só havia uma coisa que ele podia dizer, algo que nunca dissera a mulher alguma.

— Eu te amo — murmurou, sem poder olhá-la nos olhos, porque Isabella mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Sentiu-a enrijecer em seus braços, sob o impacto da declaração, mas, quando ela ergueu o rosto e riu, ficou tão perplexo que quase tropeçou, perdendo o ritmo da valsa.

— Não estou nem um pouco surpresa em ouvir isso — Isabella declarou. — Parece que me tornei a mania da temporada, principalmente entre homens altos, talvez porque eu também seja alta, ou porque tenha...

— Por favor, Isabella...

— Oh, desculpe — ela pediu com um sorriso de falsa contrição. — Estou falando demais, não é?

Tornou a rir, e Edward sentiu-se dominado por emoções tumultuadas, pois não entendia como ela podia fazer tão pouco caso de sua declaração de amor.

— Rosalie está linda, vestida de noiva — ele comentou, tentando iniciar o assunto que o interessava: casamento.

Isabella riu novamente.

— Todas as noivas são lindas — disse. — Isso foi decretado muitos séculos atrás, por um duque, sem dúvida, que decidiu também que todas as noivas devem corar de timidez.

— Você vai corar? — Edward perguntou ternamente.

— Claro que não — ela assegurou, conseguindo sorrir, após o tremor dos lábios. — Não tenho mais motivo para isso. Mas não me importo. Sempre nutri um desprezo secreto por moças que coram à menor provocação.

— O que aconteceu, Isabella? — indagou Edward, confuso e frustrado. — Você não estava assim, quando a abracei, na porta da igreja.

Ela alargou os olhos chocolates, parecendo espantada.

— Era você?

Edward apertou-a bruscamente contra o peito.

— Quem pensou que fosse?

— Não sei — ela respondeu, tendo a impressão que seu coração ia partir—se. — Poderia ser Lorde Gilmore, ou John Clifford, amigos do noivo. Eles também dizem que sou adorável. Ou James, que diz a mesma coisa. Ou Alis...

Girando ao ritmo da música, Edward tirou-a da pista de dança, levando-a para um canto.

— Pensei que fosse uma mulher diferente, mas não passa de uma namoradeira vulgar — disse por entre os dentes, olhando-a com raiva e desprezo.

Isabella encarou-o, sarcástica.

— Não devo ser tão vulgar assim, porque tirei-lhe cento e dez mil libras e, mesmo assim, tudo o que tenho de fazer para ter você a meus pés é sorrir, como aconteceu hoje — declarou. — Nenhum de nós dois é vulgar, meu senhor. Sou uma namoradeira habilidosa, e você é um grande tolo.

Por um instante, pensou que Edward fosse bater-lhe, então ele girou nos calcanhares e se afastou. Observando-o deixar o salão, ela soube que ele estava saindo de sua vida para sempre.

Retendo as lágrimas que lhe subiam aos olhos, procurou por Emily.

— Por favor, diga a Rosalie que fui embora porque estava me sentindo mal — pediu à amiga. — Mandarei o cocheiro voltar com a carruagem, assim que ele me deixar em casa.

— Vou com você — Emily prontificou-se.

— Não. Prefiro ficar sozinha. _Tenho _de ficar sozinha.

Bem mais tarde, quando Emily e Quill passaram pela porta do quarto de Isabella, dirigindo-se ao deles, ouviram-na chorar.

— E do que ela está precisando, para livrar-se da dor — ele comentou. — Vai se sentir bem melhor, depois.

No entanto, na manhã seguinte, Isabella não desceu para a primeira refeição, e Emily foi vê-Ia, encontrando-a sentada na cama, os joelhos flexionados contra o peito numa atitude de autoproteção. Estava pálida e com olheiras, mas conseguiu dirigir um leve sorriso para a amiga.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — perguntou Emily.

— Estou, sim, obrigada.

— O que aconteceu...

— Por favor, não pergunte! — exclamou Isabella, recostando-se na cabeceira. Então, prosseguiu com um sorriso: — Decidi que vou só me divertir, no tempo que ainda passarei em Londres. Incomodaria você, se recebesse algumas visitas, de vez em quando?

— Claro que não. Na verdade, Lorde Gilbert e outros cavalheiros estiveram aqui, hoje, na esperança de vê-Ia. — Emily sentou-se na cama, fitando Isabella carinhosamente. — Quill e eu queremos que você se sinta em casa e fique conosco pelo tempo que quiser. Meu marido já percebeu que somos mais irmãs do que amigas. Com uma risadinha trêmula, Isabella abraçou-a.

— Irmãs vivem brigando — comentou. — Prefiro que sejamos amigas.

Foi um mês de frenética atividade para Isabella, que, com coragem e determinação, manteve-se ocupada demais para pensar. Alis era seu acompanhante favorito, mas ela também saía com outros jovens, que conhecera na festa de Emily e no casamento de Rosalie. Seu círculo de amizades cresceu de modo espantoso, e os convites para festas e bailes eram tantos, que às vezes ela era obrigada a recusar alguns.

Se Paris a aceitara, Londres recebera-a de braços abertos, pois seu espírito e charme eram ainda mais raros ali. Aonde quer que fosse, ela provocava comentários e olhares curiosos, tornando-se o centro das atenções. Era requisitada, admirada, cortejada.

No entanto, não poderia ser mais infeliz. Não tinha paz.

Sempre cercada de gente, sentia-se solitária.

Vez por outra ouvia o nome de Edward, e era como se morresse mais um pouco por dentro. Mas quem visse seu sorriso brilhante, nunca imaginaria seu tormento.

Ela se achava afortunada por freqüentar tantos lugares e não encontrá-lo, mas, uma noite, sua "sorte" acabou. Estava no teatro, com Allis, num camarote com excelente visão do palco e da platéia.

Deixando o olhar vaguear, levou um choque ao ver Edward e Jéssica Standfield, que entravam num camarote já ocupado pelos Rutherford. Incapaz de deixar de observá-los, viu-os cumprimentar o outro casal e depois sentar. Então, Jéssica disse alguma coisa, Edward inclinou-se para ela, naturalmente para ouvir melhor, e começou a rir. Isabella estremeceu, experimentando dolorosa pontada de ciúme, e notou que as pessoas nos outros camarotes olhavam na direção daquele em que Edward se encontrava e cochichavam entre si. Era óbvio que falavam dele, pois o duque de Cullen sempre causava agitação onde aparecia.

— _Chérie_, você está doente? — perguntou Alis, olhando-a, preocupado. — Ficou tão pálida!

Sentindo o estômago enjoado, Isabella levantou-se. Nesse instante, Edward ergueu os olhos e viu-a. Seu rosto endureceu numa expressão de desprezo, então ele desviou o olhar.

Isabella decidiu que permaneceria no camarote até que a peça terminasse. Não deixaria, de maneira alguma, que Edward percebesse que ela fora afetada por sua presença. Mas acabou saindo do teatro logo após a subida da cortina para o primeiro ato, porque lágrimas escorriam por suas faces, porque o ciúme a estava matando, porque ela não podia suportar a agonia de ver Edward com outra mulher.

Três dias depois, foi com Alis a duas festas, numa só noite. Chegaram à segunda bem tarde, quando vários convidados já partiam. Ela entregou a capa de peles ao mordomo, tomou o braço do amigo, e dirigiram-se ao salão. De repente, viu Edward e Jéssica num grupo de pessoas que se preparavam para sair, e ele ajudava a moça a vestir o agasalho. Os dedos de Isabella crisparam-se no braço de Alis, quando ela ouviu Jéssica perguntar:

— Aonde vai me levar agora, meu senhor?

— Para o mau caminho — Edward respondeu ousadamente, dando uma risadinha.

Foi então que viu Isabella bem a sua frente, mas daquela vez nem se deu ao trabalho de demonstrar desprezo. Simplesmente olhou-a como se ela fosse transparente, voltando à atenção para sua acompanhante.

Duas semanas passaram-se, e era meados de dezembro, quando Alis, numa tarde especialmente fria, pediu Isabella em casamento.

— Não... não posso — ela respondeu num murmúrio, tentando sorrir, a despeito das lágrimas que lhe encheram os olhos. — Eu ficaria muito feliz em aceitar, se amasse você, mas estaria cometendo um erro, se aceitasse, sentindo-me como me sinto.

— Sei exatamente como se sente, meu bem — ele afirmou, tomando-a nos braços. — Mas aposta que, se casasse comigo, eu a faria esquecer aquele homem.

Isabella acariciou-lhe o rosto. Alis era seu amigo, alguém em quem ela podia confiar. Se recusasse sua proposta, ela o perderia, mas não podia segurá-lo, dando-lhe falsas esperanças

— Meu querido, amarei você para sempre, mas como amigo. Nem posso dizer como me sinto honrada com seu pedido de casamento, nem agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim, durante anos. Obrigada, Alis, obrigada.

Saiu dos braços dele, virou-se e correu para fora da sala. Subiu a escada correndo, prendendo as lágrimas, até ouvi-lo sair, e a porta fechar-se. Então, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, começou a chorar, dirigindo-se para o quarto que se tornara seu inferno.

Emily, pela porta aberta de seus aposentos, viu-a passar e notou seu desespero.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou, falando com Quill. — O que será que foi dessa vez? Se Edward Masen fez mais alguma coisa para magoá-la, juro que o matarei com minhas próprias mãos!

Pretendendo ir ao quarto de Isabella, ia sair, mas o marido segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para dentro, fechando a porta.

— Emily, Edward casou-se com Jéssica Standfield na residência dela, quatro dias atrás. Pouca gente sabe, mas a notícia não vai demorar para se espalhar.

— Não acredito! — declarou Emily. — Escuto conversas desse tipo a respeito do duque desde que comecei a vir a Londres, anos atrás, e sempre eram boatos sem fundamento.

— Tem razão, mas desta vez parece que é diferente. Bem, seja verdade ou mentira, não importa. Afinal, Isabella esqueceu-o completamente.

— Oh, Quill como pode ser tão cego?

Sem esperar pela resposta do marido, que a fitava, confuso, Emily saiu do quarto e correu para o de Isabella, bateu uma vez na porta e entrou.

— Por que está chorando? — perguntou, aproximando-se de Isabella, que, enrodilhada na cama, soluçava baixinho.

— Parece que é só o que faço, ultimamente.

— Se fala de umas semanas para cá, isso é verdade. Mas por que está chorando agora?

— Alis me pediu em casamento — contou Isabella, cansada demais para ser evasiva.

— E isso a deixou tão contente que você rompeu em lágrimas? Isabella, apesar de tudo, sorriu.

— Acho que tenho dificuldade em lidar com propostas de casamento.

— Mas a de Edward continua de pé, não?

— Não. Ele não quer mais casar comigo.

— Espera que eu acredite nessa asneira? Vejo muito bem o modo como ele olha para você.

Arrastando-se para fora da cama, Isabella foi até a pequena escrivaninha e pegou o pacote que Edward lhe mandara. Sem uma palavra, entregou-o à amiga e sentou-se na borda da cama.

Emily começou a ler, sentando-se a seu lado. Não teve nenhuma reação, enquanto lia o documento legal que anulava o noivado, mas franziu a testa ao ver o vale bancário e bufou, irritada, ao ler o bilhete.

— Mandar-lhe essa mensagem foi a pior bobagem que ele podia fazer — comentou. — Ou Edward estava bêbado, ou havia alguma coisa errada com seu cérebro. Mas o que tem tudo isso a ver com o modo como você se comportou na festa de casamento de Rosalie? Vi o jeito como evitou Edward.

— Eu devia tê-lo evitado na igreja! — Isabella declarou, enfática. — Só não o fiz porque achei que ainda estávamos noivos. Eu não sabia desses papéis, que só vi depois que voltamos da igreja. Meu pai mandou-os para mim.

— Não ficou com raiva porque o duque retirou a proposta, não é? Penso que ele agiu corretamente, reconhecendo que cometera um erro grande demais e acreditando que você jamais o perdoaria. Tenho certeza de que ele só quis livrá-la de uma obrigação que acreditava ser repugnante para você.

Isabella olhou-a boquiaberta.

— Como pode ser tão ingênua, Emily? Ele me arrastou para a cama, tirou minha honra, depois me pagou com um vale bancário, rompeu nosso noivado e mandou um bilhete, sugerindo que eu me casasse com James!

— Acredito que, se estivesse tão envolvida emocionalmente quanto você, eu veria as coisas da mesma forma, mas, por favor, pense! Foi tolice dele dar-lhe as dez mil libras, mas também generosidade.

— Generosidade? Foi... — Isabella tentou objetar.

— Isabella, eu vi o olhar apaixonado de Edward na igreja, e ele já havia lhe mandado o documento e o resto — Emily interrompeu-a com firmeza. — Aquele homem ama você. Qualquer um pode ver isso.

— Pensei que ele houvesse ido à igreja só para me ver, mas foi porque Rosalie convidou-o. Se eu soubesse disso, não teria feito papel de idiota.

— Rosalie não o convidou — Emily contou, baixando os olhos numa atitude de culpa. — Fui eu que mandei o convite. E, embaixo, escrevi uma mensagem, dizendo que você estaria no casamento. Edward foi à igreja e à festa porque queria ver você. Mal conhece Rosalie e Emmett Peter, e duvido que aceite convites de pessoas com quem não tem amizade.

Isabella tinha a aparência de quem ia desmaiar.

— Você disse a Edward que eu... Oh, Emily, como foi capaz de fazer isso comigo? Com certeza, ele pensou que fui eu que a mandei convidá-lo.

— Não pensou nada — Emily disse, exasperada. — Foi ao casamento porque queria ver você. Isabella, escute. Isso foi _depois _de ele haver assinado a anulação do noivado, e enviado o documento com o vale e o bilhete.

— Não suporto pensar naquele bilhete e no maldito vale — murmurou Isabella.

— Ele sabia que você desejava casar-se com James? — Sabia.

— Também sabia que a situação financeira de James era precária? Isabella respondeu, movendo a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou a amiga. — Não entende o que Edward estava querendo fazer? Ele achava que você o odiava e que queria casar com James. Assim, mandou-lhe essa... essa fortuna para tornar sua vida mais fácil, quis ter certeza de que você viveria bem, mesmo casada com outro homem. Ele deve amar você muito mais do que imaginei, para fazer uma coisa dessas.

Isabella fez um trejeito de descaso e desviou o olhar, permanecendo calada.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Emily persistiu. — Acho que você é uma tola. Ama Edward, e ele a ama. O que aconteceu, na festa de casamento de Rosalie?

Isabella hesitou, lançando um rápido olhar para a amiga. Então, olhou para as mãos cruzadas no colo.

— Zombei de Edward, quando ele disse que me amava — respondeu num fio de voz.

— Zombou dele? — repetiu Emily, atônita. — Por que, em nome de Deus, se na escada da igreja deixou que ele a abraçasse?

— Por favor! — exclamou Isabella, agitada, pondo-se de pé bruscamente. — Eu já disse por quê! Tinha acabado de receber o documento de anulação do noivado, o bilhete e o maldito vale bancário. Porque achei que ele não fora ao casamento para me ver e me odiei por ter praticamente me lançado a seus pés.

— E agora, suponho, está esperando que ele a procure, rastejando — comentou a amiga em tom exasperado.

— Não. Isso nunca aconteceria, porque, quando me vê, Edward age como se eu não existisse.

— E o que mais queria que ele fizesse? Ele a amava tanto que escolheu você para ser sua esposa e salvou seu pai da ruína, dando-lhe uma fortuna. Amava tanto, que foi por ciúme que a raptou e... levou para a cama. Tanto, que a deixou livre, na esperança de fazê-la feliz. Apesar disso tudo, ele nunca mais se aproximará de você.

Um redemoinho de incredulidade, tristeza e desespero passou pela mente de Isabella, mas a frágil esperança que Emily despertara em seu coração brilhou como um raio de sol na escuridão.

— Eu teria de procurá-lo, para tê-lo de volta? — perguntou baixinho.

Emily sorriu, aliviada.

— Sinto muito, querida, mas acho que esse é o único jeito. Feriu o orgulho de Edward sempre que teve oportunidade, agora chegou o momento de sacrificar o seu.

— Vou pensar.

— Pense — Emily aprovou, então jogou o trunfo na mesa: — Pense também em como vai se sentir, quando ele se casar com Jéssica Standfield. Está correndo o boato de que eles já se casaram, mas isso não quer dizer que seja verdade. No entanto, pode ser que isso aconteça.

Isabella levantou-se de um salto.

— O que devo fazer? — indagou, ansiosa. — Nem sei por onde começar!

Emily ergueu-se e caminhou para a porta, ocultando um sorriso .

— Terá de ir falar com Edward e explicar por que se comportou daquela maneira abominável, na festa de casamento de Rosalie.

— Não! Prefiro mandar um bilhete, pedindo a ele que venha aqui.

— Será inútil — disse Emily, parando com a mão na maçaneta da porta e olhando para trás. — Além disso, você se sentirá ainda mais embaraçada, quando tiver de procurá-lo pessoalmente. Sem falar que ele pode se casar com Jéssica de um momento para o outro. Abriu a porta e saiu.

Isabella correu à escrivaninha e sentou-se, mas não se preparou para escrever. Tinha de haver alguma maneira de obrigar Edward a procurá-la. Seria muito humilhante ir atrás dele. Após longos instantes de reflexão, ela teve uma idéia que lhe pareceu ótima, embora a fizesse corar. _Havia_ uma maneira. Era uma armadilha, mas ela não estava em posição de deixar-se deter por escrúpulos. Edward a possuíra e, se acreditasse que a engravidara, não se recusaria a ir vê-la. Mais do que isso, teria de casar-se com ela imediatamente! Então, se a amasse do modo como Emily dissera, certamente a perdoaria, quando descobrisse que ela mentira.

Omitindo qualquer espécie de saudação, escreveu:

Para meu grande desespero, descobri que estou grávida. Assim sendo, peço-lhe que venha falar comigo, na casa dos Archibald, o mais depressa possível.

Isabella

Releu o bilhete, sentindo as faces em fogo. Era uma mentira, mas poderia ser verdade, pensou.

Chamou Emily e mostrou-lhe o que escrevera.

— Acho que não poderia enviar isso, mesmo que fosse verdade — observou, desanimada, quando a amiga devolveu-lhe o papel.

Estremecendo, escondeu a mensagem odiosa numa caixa de papel de correspondência para evitar que alguma criada a encontrasse.

— Isabella, escreva a Edward dizendo que precisa lhe falar e que prefere que o encontro aconteça na casa dele, onde terão mais privacidade. Diga que irá amanhã. Não complique o que é tão símples.

— Não é nada simples! — protestou Isabella. — Mesmo que Edward concorde em me receber, pode ser que ele ouça o que tenho a dizer e depois me mande embora. Não imagina como ele é terrível, quando está zangado.

— Então, deixe as coisas como estão. Edward se casará com Jéssica, e, se Quill e eu formos convidados para o casamento, eu lhe contarei tudo depois.

Motivada por essas palavras, Isabella escreveu um bilhete, de acordo com a sugestão de Emily e mandou um criado levá-lo para a casa da Rua Upper Brook e entregá-lo ao secretário de Edward, sr. Hudgins, pedindo-lhe que o encaminhasse para onde seu patrão se encontrasse no momento.

O criado retornou uma hora mais tarde, explicando que o duque fora visitar a família Standfield, mas que estaria no castelo Cullen à noitinha. O sr. Hudgins, então, lhe entregaria a mensagem, pois iria para lá, encontrar-se com ele.

No bilhete, Isabella escrevera que iria vê-lo às cinco da tarde do dia seguinte, a menos que ele enviasse uma mensagem, marcando outro horário.

Não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser esperar.

* * *

_E então? O que dizer sobre isse capítulo?_

_Eu acho que o Edward está sofrendo muito, tanto quanto a Bella! E eu concordo com a Emily, a amor é capaz de apagar uma multidão de pecados... O Edward recebeu o que merecia... e a Bella também, porque não podemos esquecer que a Isabella não é facil de lidar? O Edward foi errado desde o inicio? Foi... A Bella tinha o direito de ficar revoltada? Tinha sim, e muito... Mais ela não é um anjo de candura kkkk... Eu acho que definitivamente os dois se merecem :D_

_Bom meus amores... Eu não vou postar sabado, e talvez poste no domingo a noite, se eu não chegar muito cansada do Enem... Rezem por mim... Boa Sorte e contem com minha oração para quem de vocÊs forem fazer também... Fiquem com Deus... Bom final de semabna... Robsteijoooosss_

_Até Domingo se Deus Quiser!_

_Obs:_

_**sarosa:** Oi querida... Estou postando a primeira edição do livro (1985), mais que chegou aqui no Brail 1999... Beijoooos querida!_


	15. Chapter 15

_BOM DIAAA MEUS AMORES! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Estava destruida do Enem... Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes... E se preparem porque esse capítulo é tudo de bom! Acho que a nossa odiosa Jéssica vai levar um passa fora! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Às onze horas da manhã seguinte, quatro elegantes coches de viagem passaram pelo imponente portão do castelo Cullen. O primeiro era ocupado pela duquesa de Cullen e seu filho Seth, o segundo por alguns criados deles, e os outros levavam a enorme bagagem. Era essencial que os dois nobres viajantes pudessem se apresentar sempre vestidos com elegância durante a prolongada visita, principalmente quando iam conhecer a esposa do duque.

— Este lugar é sempre maravilhoso — comentou a duquesa, olhando com prazer os vastos gramados que circundavam a residência e as árvores que se enfileiravam de ambos os lados da alameda de entrada, graciosamente curva. Então, voltou o olhar penetrante para o filho e perguntou: — Tem certeza de que Edward irá me apresentar a uma nora?

— Não disse que tenho certeza — respondeu Seth, sorrindo. — No bilhete que me mandou, Eddie disse que ele e Jéssica estiveram na casa dos pais dela e que hoje viriam para cá, onde nós todos deveríamos nos encontrar.

— Edward escreveu apenas "Jéssica". Acha que se trata de Jéssica Standfield?

— De acordo com os rumores, ela agora é Jéssica Masen, duquesa de Cullen — comentou Seth.

— Eu a vi quando ela não passava de uma criança, uma linda menina loira.

— Continua linda, tem olhos azuis, e muito loira, muito esbelta, muito tudo.

— Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que terei netos lindos — a duquesa vaticinou, satisfeita, então franziu a testa ao notar a expressão sombria do filho. — Seth, há alguma coisa nessa moça que o desagrada?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Nada, a não ser que ela não tem olhos chocolates e não se chama Isabella.

— Ora, Seth, isso é ridículo! Essa jovem, seja lá quem for, causou muito sofrimento a Edward. Felizmente, ele já a esqueceu.

— Não é fácil esquecer Isabella — declarou o filho com um sorriso melancólico.

— Como assim? Você conheceu essa moça?

— Não fomos apresentados, mas eu a vi no baile dos Kingsleys, algumas semanas atrás. Quando ouvi que se chamava Isabella e vi aqueles olhos maravilhosos, soube que era ela.

— Bem, Edward a esqueceu — Esme Masen afirmou. — Agora é um homem casado.

— Não acredito que meu irmão esquecesse tão depressa alguém que significou tanto para ele. Além disso, pode ser que ele e Jéssica só tenham ficado noivos.

— Quase desejo que tenha razão. Ninguém suportaria os mexericos, se os dois se casassem tão abruptamente, em segredo.

Seth lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro.

— Eddie não dá a mínima importância para o que possam dizer dele, e a senhora sabe disso.

— Hora de levantar! — anunciou Emily em tom alegre, abrindo a cortina. — Já passa de meio-dia, e ainda não chegou nenhuma mensagem do duque, desmarcando o encontro. Como ele iria para o castelo Cullen, você terá de ir até lá.

— Só consegui dormir quando estava amanhecendo — Isabella explicou, sonolenta, então sentou-se bruscamente na cama, despertando por completo. — Não posso fazer isso! — lamentou-se.

— Claro que pode. Ponha os pés para fora da cama, para começar — Emily arreliou. — Sempre funciona.

Afastando as cobertas, Isabella deslizou para fora da cama, quase decidida a não ir ver Edward.

— Por que não passamos o dia fazendo compras? — sugeriu. — E à noite podíamos ir ao teatro Royal, assistir à nova peça

— Vamos deixar as compras para amanhã, assim começaremos a comprar seu enxoval — replicou Emily, calmamente.

— Nós duas vamos acabar internadas no sanatório Bedlam! Exclamou Isabella. — Tudo isso é uma loucura. Edward não vai me dar atenção e, mesmo que dê, nada mudará. Percebo como me olha, agora. Com desprezo!

A amiga empurrou-a na direção do banheiro.

— Isso é encorajador — afirmou. — Sinal de que ele sente alguma coisa por você.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando voltou ao quarto de Isabella, encontrou-a arrumada.

— Como estou? — perguntou Isabella, girando lentamente.

O vestido, de veludo cor de água-marinha, tinha mangas longas e decote quadrado, e os cabelos brilhantes haviam sido presos no alto da cabeça por uma fivela de brilhantes e safiras, tombando em cachos ao longo da nuca. O vestido era insinuante, apesar de recatado, e o penteado acentuava maravilhosamente os olhos magníficos e as feições finamente cinzeladas.

— Você parece uma donzela prestes a ser sacrificada a deuses sanguinários — a amiga respondeu.

— Pareço muito assustada?

— Não. Parece em pânico. Você está linda, Isabella, mas talvez isso não seja suficiente. Edward não se deixará impressionar por uma mulher fraca, amedrontada, com quem ainda está furioso. Ele a amou por sua coragem e espírito forte. Se o procurar cheia de timidez, parecerá muito diferente da moça que o conquistou e não conseguirá o que deseja. Discuta com ele, deixe-o enfurecido, se for preciso, mas não demonstre incerteza e medo. Seja a jovem voluntariosa que ele amou.

— Agora sei como Rosalie sentiu-se, quando a obriguei a pressionar e desafiar Emmett Peter — comentou Isabella com um sorriso.

Emily acompanhou-a até a carruagem de Quill, à espera diante da casa, e as duas abraçaram-se.

— Seja o que for que acontecer, saiba que tem sido maravilhosa — murmurou Isabella, subindo na carruagem, muito mais calma.

O veículo pôs-se em movimento, e a amiga observou-o afastar-se, subitamente nervosa.

Após uma hora de viagem, a frágil serenidade de Isabella começou a desintegrar-se. Para distrair-se, tentou imaginar como seria o encontro. Edward abriria a porta pessoalmente, ou mandaria o mordomo recebê-la e levá-la até uma das salas? O que ele estaria usando? Um traje informal, com certeza. Estaria zangado, ou meramente frio? Oh, que Deus a ajudasse, que Edward ficasse furioso, que dissesse coisas horríveis, mas que não a tratasse com fria polidez, pois isso significaria que não sentia mais nada por ela.

A carruagem virou à esquerda e aproximou-se de um gigantesco portão de ferro fechado. Se Edward quisesse recebê-la, teria mandado que abrissem o portão! Então, um porteiro com a libré dos Masen saiu da guarita para falar com o cocheiro.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, quando o homem abriu o portão, permitindo a passagem da carruagem. Rodaram suavemente pela alameda curva, ladeada por ávores que o inverno despira. A paisagem ondulante estendia-se até onde a vista podia alcançar. Passaram por uma ponte larga sobre um riacho, e, após mais uma curva, a casa magnífica, de três andares, com uma infinidade de janelas e balcões, apareceu.

Na última vez em que a vira, após a noite que passara com Edward, Isabella, em profundo estado de depressão, não percebera completamente a suntuosidade do lugar. De súbito, ela se sentiu como se estivesse indo ao encontro de um estranho. O duque que possuía aquela propriedade esplêndida não podia ser o mesmo homem simples que montara Cruzamento Perigoso, competindo com ela numa corrida, que a ensinara a jogar cartas, usando fichas.

À tarde de inverno estava escura, e a casa já fora iluminada, quando a carruagem parou diante da escadaria externa.

Confortavelmente instalado no salão branco e dourado, na parte da frente da casa, Seth desviou o olhar do rosto ansioso da mãe para examinar, admirado, a mobília do século dezoito. Um carpete magnífico cobria o piso do aposento de vinte e um metros de comprimento por dezesseis de largura, e seda branca forrava as paredes, de onde pendiam obras de Rubens, Reynold e Cheeraert, quadros maravilhosos, com molduras douradas.

Olhando impaciente para o relógio sobre uma mesinha, Seth levantou-se da poltrona e começou a andar pela sala imensa. Ao passar por uma das amplas janelas, viu uma carruagem parar diante da casa. Lançando um sorriso para a mãe, saiu para o vestíbulo.

O mordomo já estava abrindo a porta, quando ele se aproximou, sorrindo, pronto para ver Edward entrar com Jéssica. Estacou, surpreso, ao ver a linda jovem envolta numa capa de veludo azul-esverdeado com arremates de arminho. Ela, então, empurrou o capuz para trás, e Seth reconheceu-a.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan — a moça disse ao mordomo, em tom suave. — Acredito que o senhor duque esteja a minha espera. Seth não sabia o que fazer. Fora por aquela mulher que Edward sofrera tanto, mas ele estava voltando para casa na companhia de Jéssica, que talvez tornara-se sua noiva, ou mesmo esposa. Após alguns momentos de hesitação, o jovem decidiu-se. Adiantando-se rapidamente, antes que o mordomo dissesse a Isabella que o duque não se encontrava ali, exibiu seu sorriso mais encantador.

— Meu irmão chegará a qualquer momento, srta. Swan — informou. — Gostaria de entrar e esperar por ele?

Isabella sentiu-se desapontada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu. — Mandei recado ao duque, ontem, dizendo que gostaria de falar com ele e pedindo que avisasse, se o horário não fosse conveniente. Voltarei outro dia...

Virou-se para sair, mas Seth segurou-a pelo cotovelo.

— Eddie era para voltar ontem, mas algo o atrasou — ele explicou. — Por isso, não sabe que a senhorita pretendia visitá-lo hoje.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, tirou-lhe a capa, que entregou ao mordomo.

Isabella olhou para a imponente escadaria de mármore por onde Edward a levara nos braços e lembrou-se da fúria que o dominava naquela noite. Estremecendo, girou nos calcanhares para voltar para a porta.

— Obrigada por ter me convidado para ficar, Lorde Masen.

— Seth — ele a corrigiu.

— Obrigada, Seth — ela tornou a agradecer, surpresa com a atitude informal do jovem. — No entanto, prefiro ir embora. Pode pegar minha capa, por favor? — pediu, olhando para o mordomo.

— Não — ordenou Seth, falando com o homem. Então, voltou-se para Isabella e disse com voz firme e um sorriso cordial: — Gostaria que ficasse.

— Acho que nunca me senti tão bem-vinda, meu senhor — ela comentou, sorrindo e aceitando o braço que ele lhe ofereceu.

— Os Masen são famosos por sua hospitalidade — Seth respondeu, guiando-a para o salão onde a mãe se encontrava.

Ao ver a duquesa sentada num dos sofás de brocado, Isabella recuou, surpresa e acanhada.

— Minha mãe e eu ficaremos contentes, se aceitar esperar por Eddie em nossa companhia — Seth declarou. — Sei que ele ficará feliz em vê-la, senhorita, e que não me perdoaria se eu a deixasse ir.

Ela parou e encarou-o com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios.

— Lorde Masen...

— Seth — ele murmurou.

— Seth, acho que deve saber que é grande a possibilidade de seu irmão ficar muito aborrecido, quando me vir.

— Vou correr o risco, srta. Swan.

Embora maravilhada com o luxo e a beleza do salão, Isabella refreou o impulso de ficar olhando para o teto lindamente entalhado ou para as obras de arte que adornavam as paredes, enquanto Seth a guiava até a duquesa.

— Mamãe, quero lhe apresentar a srta. Swan. Como Eddie não voltou ontem à noite, como previra, não sabe que Isabella pretendia visitá-lo, mas eu a persuadi a ficar e esperá-lo em nossa companhia — ele desfiou.

Curvando-se diante da nobre senhora, Isabella percebeu que Seth enfatizara seu nome e, ao endireitar-se, viu confusão e curiosidade nos olhos da mulher.

— É amiga de meu filho, srta. Swan? — perguntou a duquesa, enquanto Isabella ocupava a poltrona que ela lhe indicara, bem a sua frente.

— Já fomos amigos, senhora — respondeu Isabella honestamente.

Embora obviamente surpresa com a resposta, a mãe de Edward não fez comentários. Após um momento de silêncio, começou a conversar, e, para alívio de Seth, que se acomodara ao lado da mãe, não demorou muito para que as duas estivessem falando de Paris, da moda para o inverno e das atividades sociais em Londres. Passara-se uma hora, quando ouviram a porta principal abrir-se e vozes no vestíbulo. Não era possível distinguir as palavras, mas Edward conversava com uma mulher.

Seth viu a expressão abalada de Isabella e, levantando-se rapidamente, lançou-lhe um olhar encorajador, posicionando-se diante dela, para dar-lhe tempo de recompor-se antes que o irmão a visse.

— Desculpem o atraso — Edward pediu, entrando no salão. Aproximando-se da mãe, beijou-a na testa, então endireitou-se, pegando Jéssica pela mão. — Mamãe, quero que conheça Jéssica Standfield.

Seth deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, pois temera que o irmão dissesse "Jéssica Masen", ou "Jéssica, minha esposa".

A jovem fez uma profunda reverência à duquesa, enquanto Seth, estendendo a mão para trás, tocava Isabella no braço, indicando-lhe que se levantasse. Relutante, ela se pôs de pé.

— Srta. Standfield... — ele dirigiu-se a Jéssica, quando ela se ergueu. — Gostaria de apresentar-lhe uma amiga, a srta. Isabella Swan.

Edward virou-se abruptamente, atônito.

— E esse cavalheiro, srta. Swan, é meu irmão, como sabe — prosseguiu Seth, impávido.

Isabella encolheu-se diante da fúria implacável que viu nos olhos de Edward.

— Como está sua tia? — ele perguntou em tom frio.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Tia Sue está bem, obrigada — respondeu de modo quase inaudível. — E o senhor, como vai?

— Como vê, sobrevivi ao nosso último encontro, sem nenhuma cicatriz — ele respondeu.

Jéssica, que obviamente lembrava-se de Isabella como sua rival, sorriu-lhe gelidamente.

— Nós nos vimos no baile dos Rutherford — disse. — Fez muito sucesso, srta. Swan. Easterbrook falou bastante a seu respeito.

— Muita gentileza dele — disse Isabella.

— Eu não diria isso. Se bem me recordo, os comentários dele não foram nada gentis, srta. Swan.

Isabella, chocada com o ataque inesperado, ficou olhando para a moça, em silêncio.

— Falaremos de nossos conhecidos durante o jantar — Seth sugeriu em tom brincalhão, aliviando o mal-estar criado por Jéssica — Espero poder convencer nossa adorável visitante a jantar conosco.

— Não posso ficar — murmurou Isabella, abanando a cabeça numa negativa desesperada. — Sinto muito.

— Ah, mas eu insisto — Seth teimou, então olhou para o irmão que o observava, carrancudo. — Nós dois insistimos, não é, Eddie?

Para seu desgosto, Edward não se dignou a responder, limitando-se a olhar para a criada que esperava na porta e mandá-la preparar mais um lugar à mesa.

Sentaram-se todos, menos Edward, que foi até uma mesa onde havia garrafas e copos de cristal e serviu-se de uma generosa dose de uísque.

— Também quero, irmão mais velho — disse Seth em tom bem-humorado.

— Acredito que, além de outras habilidades, você também seja capaz de preparar seu próprio drinque — respondeu Edward, agressivo.

— E sou mesmo — afirmou o irmão, levantando-se. — Senhoras? Aceitam um copo de vinho?

As três mulheres aceitaram, e ele foi até a mesa, começando a preparar uma bandeja.

— Existe uma pequena chance de você não saber quem ela é? — perguntou Edward por entre os dentes.

— Nenhuma. Sei muito bem o que ela representa para você — respondeu Seth serenamente.

Encheu três copos com vinho, pôs um pouco de uísque em outro e voltou para junto das mulheres, seguido por Edward.

Tomando um gole de vinho, sentindo-se totalmente infeliz, Isabella observou o homem a quem amava acima de tudo, sentado a sua frente, ao lado de Jéssica. Nunca ele lhe parecera mais bonito, nem mais inacessível. E, para tornar tudo ainda pior, a jovem loira, usando um espetacular vestido de seda azul, era mais linda do que parecera a Isabella, no baile dos Rutherford.

O jantar não demorou a ser anunciado, para alívio de Isabella, que pretendia ir embora assim que a refeição terminasse, pois não se sentia capaz de suportar aquela tortura por muito tempo.

Sem um único olhar para ela, Edward levantou-se, ofereceu um braço à mãe e o outro a Jéssica, levando-as para fora do salão. Isabella ergueu-se, aceitou o braço que Seth ofereceu-lhe, mas quando quis caminhar para a porta, ele a impediu.

— Jéssica que vá para o inferno! Estou com vontade de estrangulá-la. Isabella, temos de mudar nossa estratégia, embora tudo esteja indo bem, até agora.

— Estratégia? — ela repetiu, perplexa. — Indo bem?!

— Perfeitamente bem. Você esteve quieta em sua poltrona, linda e frágil, e Edward não parava de observá-la, quando você não estava olhando para ele. Agora, vocês dois precisam ficar sozinhos.

— Ele ficou olhando para mim? — perguntou Isabella, com o coração disparado. — Tem certeza? Edward age como se eu não estivesse aqui!

— Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Não me lembro de tê-lo visto mais furioso, em toda minha vida. Agora, cabe você aumentar essa raiva até que ele perca o controle.

— O quê? Mas...

Seth começou a andar, levando-a pelo braço. Quando chegaram à sala de jantar, ele parou, virou-a para um retrato de mulher na parede oposta à porta em arco e apontou para o quadro, fingindo que comentava a beleza da obra, sob o olhar dos outros três, já sentados à mesa.

— Você precisa deixá-lo tão enfurecido que ele saia da mesa e da sala, levando-a junto. Se não fizer isso, assim que o jantar terminar, ele levará mamãe e Jéssica para algum lugar e deixará você comigo.

Isabella achou assustadora a idéia de provocar Edward num duelo verbal, mas também muito excitante.

— Seth, por que está fazendo tudo isso? — perguntou baixinho.

— Não temos tempo para falar sobre isso, agora — ele respondeu, levando-a para dentro da sala. — Mas não esqueça de uma coisa; meu irmão está apaixonado por você, por mais agressivo e frio que possa parecer. Quando ficarem a sós, prove a ele que você também o ama e que merece seu amor.

— O que sua mãe pensará de mim, se eu me portar como uma mulher sem educação, provocando Edward?

— Ela a achará corajosa e admirável — Seth assegurou com um sorriso travesso. — Como eu acho. Agora, prepare-se, mocinha. Mostre o que é capaz de fazer.

Foi Edward quem iniciou o "duelo", facilitando tudo.

— Foi muito gentil, juntando-se a nós, _finalmente — _ele observou, enquanto Isabella se sentava, assistida por Seth.

— E o senhor foi muito gentil em me _convidar, _excelência — ela replicou.

Edward ignorou-a e fez um gesto para os criados, que começaram a servir o primeiro prato. Ocupava a cabeceira da mesa, com a mãe à direita, e Jéssica à esquerda. Isabella sentara-se perto da duquesa, e Seth no lado oposto, junto de Jéssica.

— Deixe a garrafa perto da srta. Swan — Edward ordenou ao criado que enchia o copo de Isabella. — Se não me engano, ela adora champanhe.

— Não adoro tanto assim — Isabella o contradisse, satisfeita, pois ele não estava mais sendo capaz de fingir que ela não existia. — Mas há momentos em que o champanhe nos dá a coragem de que precisamos.

— E mesmo? Eu não sabia.

— Claro que não. O senhor recorre ao uísque, quando precisa de coragem.

— Toca piano, Isabella? — perguntou a duquesa, obviamente inquieta, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Só quando quero ofender os ouvidos de alguém — respondeu Isabella com um sorriso tímido.

— Sabe cantar? — a nobre senhora persistiu.

— Canto, mas saio do ritmo, por isso nenhum instrumentista consegue me acompanhar.

— E espantoso que uma jovem inglesa, de boa família, não saiba tocar ou cantar — comentou Jéssica. — O que sabe fazer, srta. Swan?

— Namorar — aparteou Edward, respondendo à pergunta. — É exímia nessa arte. Sabe conversar com homens em diversas línguas, e acredito que pragueje fluentemente em todas elas. Joga bem xadrez, paciência muito mal, e é excelente amazona, quando lhe tiram o chicote. Gaba-se de saber atirar pedras com um estilingue e é uma atriz bastante convincente, talento que posso comprovar.

Isabella sorriu, embora ferida pelas palavras cruéis.

— Se duvida de minha habilidade com um estilingue, terei prazer em demonstrá-la, excelência, desde que aceite servir de alvo, como servi para o senhor — retrucou.

Seth não conteve uma risada. A duquesa remexeu-se na cadeira.

— Tem participado de muitas atividades sociais, desde que voltou da França? — ela perguntou.

Sentindo o olhar escaldante de Edward, Isabella não ousou encará-lo.

— Tenho ido a muitos bailes e festas — respondeu. — Mas aqui na Inglaterra não oferecem bailes de máscaras, muito de meu agrado. Acredito que meu senhor, o duque, também os aprecie.

— Gosta de casamentos? — perguntou Jéssica docemente. — Se gostar, nós a convidaremos para o nosso, não é, Edward?

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado, tenso. Isabella tentou continuar comendo, mas seria impossível engolir, com aquele nó que se formara em sua garganta. Olhou para Seth, que deu de ombros, imperturbável, e fitou o irmão, obviamente à espera de que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Não se sentia mais capaz de continuar lutando. Estava tudo acabado, ela perdera Edward. Sabia que todos perceberiam que a notícia do casamento a abalara, quando ela pedisse licença para retirar-se da mesa, alegando mal-estar, mas pouco se importava.

Tirou o guardanapo do colo e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Quando ia empurrar a cadeira para levantar-se, a duquesa pôs a mão sobre a sua e apertou-a de leve num gesto de encorajamento, como se dissesse: "Fique e acabe o que começou".

Isabella sorriu, indecisa, então abriu novamente o guardanapo no colo. Olhou para Edward, que observava o vinho em seu copo, com ar compenetrado, então para Jéssica. Encheu-se de ciúme ao imaginar a moça nos braços do homem pelo amor de quem submetera-se a uma situação tão constrangedora.

— Querido, espero que não tenha ficado zangado por eu ter revelado nosso segredo diante de uma estranha — disse Jéssica, pondo a mão no braço de Edward.

— Tenho certeza de que ele não se zangou, srta. Standfield — afirmou Isabella em tom calmo. — Todos nós cometemos erros, quando estamos apaixonados, não é, senhor duque?

— Cometemos? — ele replicou. — Nunca percebi.

— Então, sua memória é bem fraca — Isabella declarou. — Ou o senhor esqueceu por conveniência, ou, talvez, nunca esteve apaixonado.

Edward bateu com o copo na mesa.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — indagou.

Isabella fraquejou diante da raiva que viu nos olhos verdes.

— Nada — mentiu.

Houve um silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo leve tilintar dos talheres. Depois de longos minutos, a duquesa pigarreou nervosamente, voltando-se para Isabella.

— Diga-me, querida, achou as coisas diferentes aqui na Inglaterra, quando retornou da França? — perguntou.

Isabella ia responder normalmente, mas então percebeu que a mulher dera-lhe a abertura de que ela necessitava.

— Muito diferentes! — exclamou. — Para começar, quando voltei, descobri que meu pai contratara meu casamento com um homem que eu vi algumas vezes em Paris, mas que não reconheci, quando nos encontramos aqui.

— Deve ter sido horrível — murmurou a duquesa com ar compadecido.

— De fato, foi, principalmente porque há um traço de rebeldia em minha natureza, que me leva a não aceitar imposições. E o homem com quem eu teria de me casar era gentil e compreensivo em muitos pontos, mas arbitrário e imperioso no que se referia a nosso noivado. Agia como se eu fosse propriedade sua.

— Casamentos arranjados geralmente causam muita dificuldade, no início — comentou a duquesa. — E aí, o que você fez?

— Ela ficou noiva de um homem sem fibra, um completo imbecil — Edward explicou friamente.

— Imbecil, sem fibra, talvez, mas não despótico — Isabella rebateu. — E não fiquei noiva de James coisa nenhuma!

Seth riu, rompendo o momentâneo silêncio.

— Meu Deus, que história! — exclamou. — Não nos deixe em suspense, srta. Swan. O que aconteceu em seguida?

— Eu respondo — anunciou Edward em tom agressivo. — Ela foi para Londres, onde há milhares de homens disponíveis, para ver quantos noivos conseguia colecionar.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, magoada.

— Não. Só fiquei noiva de um homem, e ele, um dia, ficou tão furioso comigo que não me deixou explicar um mal-entendido. Rompeu o noivado.

— Que animal! — Seth criticou em tom jocoso, enquanto se servia de outra porção de pato com laranja. — Deve ter um gênio demoníaco. Acredito que está muito melhor sem ele, srta. Swan.

— Meu gênio também não é nada fácil — admitiu Isabella.

— Nesse caso, esse homem está muito melhor sem você — observou Edward, então olhou desaprovadoramente para o ir mão. — Seth, esta conversa não é apenas enfadonha, como também de um terrível mau gosto. Fui claro?

O jovem olhou-o com ar fingidamente surpreso, mas, nem com toda sua irreverência, atreveu-se a dar prosseguimento ao assunto. Isabella, entretanto, disse a si mesma que tentaria, mais uma vez, obrigar Edward a sair da sala com ela. Não podia imaginar as conseqüências, mas pensaria nisso depois. Assim que surgisse a oportunidade, ela o atacaria novamente.

— Eddie perdeu uma aposta que fez contra mim — contou Seth, olhando-a de modo cúmplice. — Os cavalos dele perderam para os meus, nas corridas, e agora meu querido irmão me deve trezentas libras. Ele não se importa com dinheiro, mas não admite ser derrotado. Nunca admitiu.

Ali estava a deixa que Isabella esperava.

— Estranho você dizer isso, Seth — ela comentou. — Descobri que o duque aceita a derrota sem nem tentar lutar. Quando enfrenta a menor dificuldade, desiste e...

Edward deu um tapa na mesa que fez os pratos saltarem. Ergueu-se, os músculos do rosto contraídos, fúria no olhar.

— A srta. Swan e eu temos de conversar sobre certas coisas, e é melhor que isso seja feito em particular — declarou. Atirou o guardanapo sobre a mesa, foi até Isabella e puxou-lhe a cadeira para trás. — Levante-se!

Ela obedeceu, e ele agarrou-a pelo braço, apertando-o sem piedade. A duquesa olhou para os dois, com ar de espanto, e Seth ergueu o copo na direção de Isabella, num brinde silencioso.

Edward praticamente arrastou-a para fora da sala, e ao longo do corredor, até o vestíbulo.

— Providencie para que a carruagem da srta. Swan esteja à espera em três minutos! — ordenou ao mordomo.

Então, entrando num corredor lateral, levou-a para um luxuoso escritório. Puxou-a até o meio do aposento, onde soltou-a, e marchou para perto da lareira. Virando-se, encarou-a com uma expressão dura, obviamente lutando para conter a ira.

— Você tem exatamente dois minutos para explicar o motivo dessa visita inesperada e indesejável — disse. — Então, eu a porei na carruagem e a mandarei embora.

Isabella respirou fundo, sentindo o peito oprimido.

— O motivo de minha visita? — repetiu. — Pensei que fosse óbvio.

— Pois não é!

— Vim para explicar por que lhe disse aquelas coisas, na festa do casamento de Rosalie. Na igreja, a-achei que você e... e eu ainda tínhamos um acordo e...

Os olhos de Edward percorreram-na com ar de profundo desprezo.

— Não existe mais nenhum acordo — ele declarou. — O noivado foi uma idéia louca, e amaldiçõo o momento em que a tive. Nosso relacionamento está acabado.

Sentindo-se derrotada, arrasada, Isabella apertou as mãos, cravando as unhas nas palmas.

— Está acabado porque eu nunca deixei que começasse — murmurou em tom rouco.

— Seus dois minutos estão se esgotando.

— Edward, por favor, me escute! — ela gritou, desesperada. — Uma vez você disse que queria que eu o aceitasse de livre e espontânea vontade, que não desejava uma esposa fria e revoltada.

— E daí? — ele indagou gelidamente.

— Estou aqui — ela disse apenas.

Edward enrijeceu-se, quando o significado das palavras pene trou a armadura de sua ira. Apertou os lábios, apoiando-se no aparador da lareira e olhando o fogo.

Isabella sabia que ele lutava contra o que ouvira, que continuava decidido a expulsá-la de sua vida. Paralisada de angústia, ela esperou, observando-o. Então, lentamente, ele se endireitou, olhando-a nos olhos. O coração de Isabella disparou, tomado de júbilo. Ela vencera! Podia ver isso no rosto dele, que suavizara-se, embora de modo quase imperceptível. Vencera!

— Não vou facilitar as coisas para você — Edward avisou em tom comedido, correndo os olhos pela extensão de carpete que havia entre eles.

Isabella compreendeu que, se o quisesse, teria de vencer a distância que os separava. Ele não daria um passo em sua direção, porque ainda não confiava completamente nela.

Olhando-o nos olhos, começou a andar, sentindo as pernas trêmulas. A um passo dele, precisou parar, tentando acalmar as loucas batidas do coração e controlar o tremor que a sacudia. Com a cabeça baixa, esperou, mas Edward não fez menção de tocá-la. Por fim, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos.

— Pode me abraçar agora, por favor? — pediu.

Edward hesitou. Então, num movimento repentino, pegou-a pelos braços e puxou-a para si, esmagando-a contra o peito, a boca firme abrindo-se sobre a dela, faminta. Com um gemido de alegria, Isabella retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente. Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, comprimiu-se ainda mais contra ele, moldando o corpo macio aos duros contornos masculinos.

— Oh, como senti sua falta — ele murmurou roucamente, correndo as mãos sofregamente pelas costas dela, pelos quadris, beijando-a no pescoço.

Voltou a beijá-la na boca, profundamente, e ela o aceitou, abandonando-se completamente à carícia exigente. Quando interrompeu o beijo, finalmente, manteve-a nos braços, ofegante de desejo.

Depois de longos momentos, ele recuou ligeiramente para fitá- la nos olhos.

— Quer mesmo casar comigo, Isabella?

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça, afirmando, porque não conseguia falar.

— Por quê? — ele insistiu.

Isabella sabia que tinha de render-se por inteiro. Lágrimas de alegria e alívio rolaram por suas faces, e o nó de emoção que a impedia de falar dissolveu-se lentamente.

— Porque te amo — ela murmurou.

— Que Deus a ajude se for mentira, porque nunca mais a deixarei ir.

— Quero provar que é verdade — ela disse em tom sedutor, tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

Entregaram-se a nova onda de paixão, tocando-se, beijando-se, até que ele, para não perder totalmente o controle, afastou-a ligeiramente, mas sem soltá-la.

— Por que me fez esperar tanto tempo? — indagou.

Ela sorriu.

— Não podia esperar um pouco mais? — provocou, movendo a cabeça na direção da sala de jantar, onde Jéssica se encontrava.

— Minha pequena, você é a única mulher que se referiria a outra num momento como este — ele comentou com uma risadinha.

— Tenho uma confissão a fazer, e isso pode pesar, quando você for decidir com qual de nós duas quer ficar.

— Que confissão? — Edward quis saber, o rosto ficando tenso.

— Eu disse a verdade, quando sua mãe perguntou se eu toco piano.

Ele riu.

— Canta um pouco melhor do que toca?

— Receio que não.

— Nesse caso, penso que terá de aprender outras maneiras de me agradar — ele sugeriu e, apesar do tom de brincadeira, sua voz denotava desejo.

— Se você tiver tempo, poderá me ensinar — ela murmurou sugestivamente. — Aprendo tudo muito depressa.

— Aprenderá mais depressa ainda, se eu disser que te amo?

— Quer experimentar? — ela provocou.

— Amo você, pequena.

— Também te amo, Edward. Muito.

Ele sorriu, então notou que novas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos chocolates.

— Por que está chorando, meu amor?

— Porque, até este momento, eu achava que nunca mais o ouviria dizer que me ama.

— Oh, meu bem, descobri que te amo na noite em que jogamos xadrez em minha casa. No momento em que você me contou que punha pimenta no rapé de seu professor de música.

Bateram de leve na porta, e após alguns segundos, Seth entrou. Sorriu travessamente para Edward, que continuou abraçado a Isabella.

— Desculpe, irmão querido, mas sua ausência está deixando nossa situação muito desconfortável.

— Terminaram de jantar?

— Faz tempo. Estou tentando instruir Jéssica a respeito do trato que um cavalo de corrida exige, mas ela não está interessada.

— Seth, seu irmão está num dilema — Isabella comentou, com um sorriso, virando-se de lado nos braços de Edward. — Como posso explicar? Bem, ele só pode ter uma noiva, e de repente ficou com duas.

— Uns com tanto, outros sem nada — reclamou Seth, suspirando comicamente.

— Terei uma só, depois que levar Jéssica para a casa dela, ainda esta noite — Edward anunciou.

— Acho que também devo ir embora — disse Isabella. — Será muito tarde, quando eu chegar à casa de Emily.

— Você, meu amor, não vai pôr um pé para fora desta casa. O criado dos Archibald irá buscar suas coisas, e você mandará um recado, dizendo que só irá embora daqui a uma semana.

Ela concordou, porque o que mais queria era ficar com ele. Sentou-se à mesa e escreveu um bilhete para Emily, explicando que a duquesa e o irmão de Edward estariam na casa com eles em Cullen e pedindo que lhe mandasse roupas e acessórios para uma semana. Fechou a mensagem, dizendo que logo seria ela quem estaria expedindo convites de casamento e convidando a amiga para ser sua madrinha.

Edward pegou o bilhete e ajudou-a a levantar-se da cadeira. Abraçou-a e beijou-a, ignorando a presença do irmão.

— Voltarei dentro de duas horas, talvez um pouco mais — avisou. — Esperará por mim acordada?

— Com certeza — ela afirmou.

Viu-o caminhar para a porta, presa de súbita emoção.

— Edward? — chamou.

Ele parou e virou-se.

— O que foi, pequena?

— Quando Jéssica perguntou a respeito de minhas habilidades, eu ainda não sabia que tinha sido capaz de fazer uma coisa maravilhosa.

— O que foi que você fez, de tão maravilhoso? — ele perguntou, sorrindo.

— Fiz você me amar — ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward olhou-a com imensa ternura e voltou para beijá-la mais uma vez. Então, saiu, recomendando ao irmão que não a perdesse de vista.

Quando a carruagem que levava Edward e Jéssica partiu, Isabella sentou-se no sofá, diante da poltrona que Seth ocupara.

— Por que insistiu para que eu ficasse para jantar, quando era óbvio que Edward não me queria aqui? — indagou. — Por que quis me ajudar, se eu podia ser apenas mais uma mulher que...

— Eu sabia que você não era uma mulher qualquer — ele respondeu, antes que ela terminasse de falar. — Seu nome é Isabella, e você tem olhos chocolates. Tudo estava de acordo com a descrição que meu irmão, em uma noite de bebedeira, fez da mulher a quem amava.

Duas horas mais tarde, Edward retornou e encontrou Seth e a mãe no escritório, com Isabella.

— Aposto como Lorde Standfield não estava nada satisfeito, quando você saiu da casa dele — comentou o irmão.

— Ele foi compreensivo — respondeu Edward laconicamente. Sentou-se perto de Isabella e abraçou-a pelos ombros. Então, olhando para a duquesa e Seth, sugeriu, não muito sutilmente: — Não querem se recolher? Devem estar cansados da viagem.

— Estou exausta — a mãe disse, rindo. — Boa noite a todos.

Levantou-se e saiu do escritório sozinha, porque Seth não a acompanhou. Fingindo que não via o olhar irritado de Edward, ele ajeitou-se na poltrona, cruzando os braços.

— E então, quando vai ser o casamento? — quis saber.

— Quando acha que estará pronta, meu bem? — Edward perguntou a Isabella.

Ela refletiu um pouco, pensando nas muitas pessoas que ele teria de convidar, devido à alta posição que ocupava.

— Será um casamento no estilo tradicional e com muitos convidados, não?

— Exatamente — ele concordou.

— Os preparativos levarão um bom tempo — ela observou. — Quantos pessoas você acha que teremos de convidar?

— De quinhentas a seiscentas — Edward calculou.

— Quase mil, se não quiser ofender uma porção de amigos e parentes — Seth intrometeu-se, rindo da expressão horrorizada de Isabella. Então, explicou, falando com ela: — Os Masen sempre casaram-se numa catedral, e ofereceram a festa aqui em Cullen. É uma tradição.

Isabella olhou acusadoramente para Edward.

— E você ia quebrar a tradição, porque estava disposto a me raptar e casar comigo na Escócia!

— Sabe como a tradição começou, minha pequena? Um dos primeiros duques de nossa família raptou a noiva e trouxe-a para cá, depois de casar-se com ela no meio do caminho, num mosteiro — Edward contou em tom defensivo. — É a "festa" foi aqui, porque os parentes da moça, ultrajados, vieram atrás do casal, e houve uma semana de lutas, antes que os ânimos se acalmassem.

Isabella riu, então voltou a pensar no tempo que seria necessário para preparar um casamento de tais proporções.

— Quando Kate Du Ville casou-se, havia quinhentos convidados, e precisaram de um ano para preparar tudo — comentou.

— Um ano? Não vou esperar tudo isso, de jeito nenhum — declarou Edward.

— Seis meses? — ela propôs.

— Seis semanas.

— Mas será impossível! — ela protestou.

— Muito bem. Eu lhe dou oito semanas.

— Não...

— Minha mãe a ajudará, assim como Hudgins — Edward interrompeu-a. — E eu providenciarei um batalhão de assistentes.

Isabella olhou-o, duvidosa, mas concordou alegremente, por que também não queria esperar seis meses.

— Então, nos casaremos daqui a oito semanas — Edward decidiu. — Agora, vamos dormir, porque acho que estamos todos cansados. Amanhã conversaremos mais, Isabella, porque acredito que você ainda tenha algumas explicações a me dar.

— E você a mim — ela replicou, beijando-o no rosto.

Isabella despertou de um sono profundo, quando alguém abriu a cortina e o sol jorrou para dentro do quarto. Rolou de bruços, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro e protestando baixinho.

— O senhor duque está impaciente, lá embaixo — uma mulher comentou.

Virando-se, Isabella abriu os olhos e reconheceu Mary, a criada irlandesa que a ajudara a vestir-se, na manhã seguinte à noite em que Edward a levara à força para Cullen.

— Bom dia, senhorita — a moça cumprimentou. — Meu senhor mandou dizer-lhe que hoje está quente, para um dia de inverno, e que a espera para saírem a cavalo.

— Esse homem pensa que é o rei da Inglaterra — Claire censurou, enquanto arrumava a penteadeira.

— Decidiu casar com minha menina e fomos despachadas da França para a Inglaterra a toque de caixa. Quer levá-la a um baile, lá vamos nós para Londres. Hoje, deseja cavalgar e nos tira da cama de madrugada!

Isabella riu, saindo da cama.

— Claire, eu amo você, sua resmungona! — exclamou, abraçando a criada.

Meia hora depois, usando um traje de montaria âmbar, que viera na bagagem trazida pelo criado dos Archibald ao alvorecer, os longos cabelos amarrados na nuca, sob o gracioso chapéu, Isabella descia a escada correndo, ansiosa por ver Edward.

Encontrou-o no vestíbulo, envergando culote e casaco de cor castanha e camisa creme, que combinavam à perfeição com o boné e as botas marrom-café. O belo rosto iluminou-se com uma expressão de alegria, quando ele viu Isabella.

— Vai ser uma vergonha — ela comentou, indo para os braços dele.

Edward beijou-a carinhosamente.

— O que vai ser uma vergonha, minha pequena?

— No casamento, vão dizer que o noivo é mais bonito do que a noiva.

Rindo, Edward ergueu-a do chão e girou-a.

— Como vou poder esperar oito semanas para que você seja minha? — indagou.

Sentiu Isabella enrijecer em seus braços e colocou-a no chão. Ele não se referira a fazer amor com ela, mas sim a tê-la como esposa para sempre, mas ficara evidente que ela se apavorava com a idéia de ir para a cama com ele novamente. Um pouco preocupado com isso, acalmou-se, dizendo a si mesmo que tinha oito semanas para, com abraços, beijos e carícias, despertar o desejo de Isabella e fazê-la querê-lo tanto quanto ele a queria.

— Gostaria de conhecer a propriedade, caminhando?— perguntou.

— Adoraria — ela afirmou.

Era um daqueles dias de inverno em que o céu cobria-se de azul, e o sol aquecia tudo o que tocava. Os dois cavalgaram pelo parque e pelo jardim que só despertaria na primavera, mas cujos canteiros eram limpos e tinham contornos precisos.

Os jardineiros e outros criados que encontravam pelo caminho cumprimentavam-nos respeitosamente, mas Isabella percebeu como se entreolhavam sorrindo, ao vê-los de mãos dadas, adivinhando que os dois se amavam.

Ela imaginava como seria maravilhoso aquele lugar, na primavera, quando tudo explodiria em flores, as árvores novamente cobertas de verde.

Chegando perto de um lago, andaram por sua margem, na direção de um pavilhão em estilo grego, erguido sobre elevação. A água brilhava ao sol, tudo parecia cintilar, e Isabella refletiu que a paisagem combinava com seu estado de espírito, pois nunca se sentira tão feliz quanto naquele dia.

A vista, do pavilhão, era de tirar o fôlego. Encostando-se num dos pilares brancos, ela suspirou, pensativa. Sabia que Edward a levara até lá porque no pavilhão os dois teriam privacidade, e viu que não se enganara, quando ele se aproximou e, apoiando as mãos no pilar atrás dela, inclinou-se e beijou-a longamente

— Não sou tímido — declarou depois com voz rouca. — Para mim, tanto faz beijá-la aqui fora, como lá dentro. Você decide, meu bem.

— Edward, eu...

— Adoro ouvi-Ia dizer meu nome — ele a interrompeu, acariciando-lhe o pescoço sensualmente. — Me faz querer beijá-la, acariciar seus seios, sentir os mamilos erguerem-se sob meus dedos.

Isabella desviou o olhar, corando, mas Edward já vira, nas profundezas dos olhos chocolates magníficos, o brilho inconfundível do desejo, provocado por suas palavras e sua carícia. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Ela podia ter ficado com medo de fazer amor, depois do modo brutal como fora tratada na noite que ele nem gostava de recordar, mas continuava a mesma criatura quente, de natureza apaixonada, e acabaria perdendo o receio.

Afastando-se um pouco, Edward virou-se e olhou à distância, pensando que teriam mais privacidade, se saíssem a cavalo, pois havia gente trabalhando em todos os lados das terras que circundavam o castelo.

— Aqueles bosques nas colinas pertencem à propriedade? — indagou Isabella, seguindo o olhar dele.

— Todos. E a vista, do topo, é esplêndida. Vamos subir lá, a cavalo.

Fitando Isabella, deliciou-se com sua beleza. Com os cabelos amarrados na nuca, ela parecia uma menina, e ele imaginou-se de meias brancas, vestido de babados na altura dos joelhos, sentada num balanço, com um bando de meninos a sua volta, disputando a honra de empurrá-la. Mas a imagem logo desvanecéu-se, pois não havia nada de infantil nas curvas voluptuosas do corpo esbelto, no relevo dos seios, acentuado tentadoramente pelo casaquinho justo do traje de montar.

Com relutância, ele desviou os pensamentos, antes que o desejo o dominasse, e refletiu que os dois tinham explicações a dar um ao outro.

— Isabella, precisamos conversar para esclarecer certas coisas, e quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, melhor, porque poderemos enterrar o passado de uma vez por todas. Acho que você já sabe o que mais desejo perguntar.

— Sei — ela respondeu, respirando fundo. — É sobre meu comportamento no casamento de Rosalie. — Fez uma pausa, organizando os pensamentos, então prosseguiu: — Quando eu o vi na igreja, ainda não sabia que você desfizera o noivado, nem que recebera um convite para o casamento, então, imaginei que fora lá para me ver.

Contou a história toda, que Edward ouviu sem interromper.

— Por que veio aqui, ontem à noite, depois de ter me odiado durante semanas? — ele quis saber, quando ela terminou.

— Emily me fez ver que eu estava julgando você mal.

— O que ela sabe sobre nós? — Edward indagou.

— Tudo — Isabella respondeu. — Agora posso perguntar uma coisa?

— O que quiser.

— Por que fez aquela coisa horrível comigo? O que o levou a pensar que eu... que eu me entregara a James?

Com evidente desgosto na voz, Edward contou o que ouvira de Lauren.

— Mas como pôde acreditar naquela venenosa, sabendo como ela me odeia? — Isabella censurou, magoada, então viu no rosto de Edward como ele sofria com aquelas lembranças e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na boca. — Isso não importa — decidiu.

— Importa, sim — ele a contradisse. — Mas um dia eu a compensarei por tudo isso — prometeu ternamente. — Bem, agora vamos às colinas, e quero ver se você consegue controlar minha égua favorita.

De fato, a vista do topo das colinas era sensacional, e Isabella ficou imaginando como seria, na primavera, quando as árvores recuperassem as folhas, ou no outono, quando se tingissem de dourado, marrom e vermelho.

— Há mais coisas aqui para apreciar, além da vista — Edward informou atrás dela, rindo. — Venha cá, e eu lhe mostrarei.

Isabella virou-se e viu-o sentado no chão, com um perna flexionada e encostado no tronco da árvore às suas costas. Notou a sensualidade que brilhava nos olhos verdes e experimentou um tremor de medo. Queria muito estar nos braços dele, mas imaginava que Edward desejava mais do simples abraços e beijos. Como já a possuíra, devia achar que não precisavam esperar pelo casamento para terem direito ao sexo. Apesar de admitir que o desejava, ela queria poder fugir daquele tipo de intimidade.

Mas, claro, não podia. No entanto, durante oito semanas, não precisaria suportar aquele ato doloroso, embaraçoso e humilhante. Relutante em confessar isso a Edward, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário, ela pensou em distraí-lo.

— A vista é espetacular — declarou. — Podemos descer ao vale, a cavalo?

— Iremos lá — ele respondeu, então acrescentou: — Um outro dia.

— Por que não vamos agora?

— Porque quero beijá-la — ele explicou simplesmente.

Ela encarou-o, incrédula.

— Só me beijar? Pensei que tentaria me...

— Oh, querida, venha cá — ele convidou, rindo. — E só isso que quero.

Aliviada e feliz, Isabella foi até ele. Ia sentar-se no chão, mas Edward puxou-a para o colo. Abraçando-a, beijou-a na têmpora, depois na face. Evitava a boca, temendo não poder controlar o ardor.

— Meu senhor, se sua pontaria não melhorar, terá de usar um monóculo, afinal — ela disse com uma risadinha, surpreendendo-a.

— Quer me ver usando um, não quer? — ele murmurou, esmagando a boca sorridente com a sua.

Isabella deslizou as mãos por seu peito e ao redor do pescoço, entrelaçando-as na nuca. Quando entreabriu os lábios, receptiva, uma onda de desejo percorreu o corpo de Edward, e quando, timidamente, introduziu a língua em sua boca, destruiu seu autocontrole.

Com gestos convulsivos, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, ele abriu o casaquinho que ela usava e aninhou um dos seios na palma da mão, o polegar excitando o mamilo, que logo se ergueu, endurecido. O gemido de prazer que ela deixou escapar soou como música a seus ouvidos, e ele desceu a mão pelo estômago liso, apalpando a carne macia por cima da camisa de seda, continuou explorando, escorregando a mão para baixo, acariciando uma coxa, pousando-a no lugar que, se ela estivesse despida, ele acariciaria até que ela, vencida pelo desejo, se entregasse, desejando-o tanto quanto ele a desejava.

Movendo a língua para dentro e para fora da boca úmida e quente, Edward procurou a barra da saia que a cobria, começando a erguê-la. Então, de repente, juntando o resto de controle que lhe restava, ele interrompeu o beijo e desvencilhou-se dos braços que lhe envolviam o pescoço. Ofegava, o sangue martelava em seus ouvidos, fogo líquido corria por suas veias, e ele empurrou Isabella gentilmente para o chão, para não chocá-la com a rigidez pulsante de sua masculinidade. Olhou-a, ainda desejando, desesperadamente, possuí-Ia ali mesmo, sobre a cama formada por folhas secas. Queria verter seu fluxo dentro dela, saber que plantara uma semente em seu ventre, ver o corpo esbelto modificar-se, abrigando seu filho...

Respirou fundo, exalando o ar lentamente. Isabella observava-o, o lindo rosto refletindo confusão. Edward sorriu-lhe, sentindo-se traído pelo próprio corpo, que não respeitava os sentimentos dela.

— Meu amor, a menos que você queira me ver louco, temos de parar com isso.

Ela tentou afastar-se, mas ele a segurou nos braços, beijando-a na testa.

— Não, não me deixe, querida. Só quero abraçá-la.

Mais tarde, quando a tempestade que tumultuara as emoções de Edward amainou, os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até onde os cavalos estavam amarrados.

— Estas colinas são o limite de sua propriedade? — ela perguntou.

— Não. O limite fica muito além - ele respondeu, parecendo meio irritado.

— Quanto de terras você tem aqui? — ela insistiu, curiosa, imaginando o que poderia tê-lo aborrecido.

— Cerca de cento e vinte mil acres.

Isabella assombrou-se, e ele, notando isso, sorriu.

— Gostou de minha casa? Ou é "pouco menos do que modesta", como você se referiu à outra, perto da propriedade de seu pai?

Envergonhada, Isabella soube, então, que o aborrecimento dele fora causado pela lembrança das palavras que ela um dia usara para humilhá-lo.

— Cullen é um lugar maravilhoso, exatamente como você.

Feliz com o elogio, Edward agradeceu com outro beijo longo e excitante.

Olhando por uma das janelas que se abriam para o jardim lateral, a duquesa e Seth observaram Edward e Isabella caminhar na direção da casa, abraçados.

— Os dois formam um lindo par — comentou Esme Masen, sorrindo.

— É verdade, querida — concordou o filho, dando uma risadinha maliciosa. — E logo a senhora terá meia-dúzia de netos lindos.

— Seth, não seja maldoso!

— Maldoso? Não é o que a senhora mais quer? Quanto a mim, acho que será delicioso, ter um bando de sobrinhos.

— Eu não estava pensando em netos, menino, mas na felicidade de seu irmão. Nunca vi Edward tão feliz.

— Nem eu — disse Seth com ar compenetrado. — Essa moça foi um presente do céu. Lembre-me de perguntar a Isabella se ela tem uma irmã.

— Não tem - a mãe informou. — Mas, francamente, meu filho, com metade das mães de Londres querendo empurrar as filhas para você, não sei como ainda não escolheu uma esposa e... — Esme interrompeu-se, como se algo lhe ocorresse de repente. — Ei, espere um pouco. Lembra-se de que Isabella disse que tem uma prima em segundo grau?

— Se ela for parecida com Isabella, a senhora logo me verá casado — Seth prometeu, rindo. — E lhe darei mais meia-dúzia de netos, que a deixarão louca.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? _

_Porque eu amo esse capítulo! Esses dois nasceram mesmo um para o outro! _

_E eu aprendi com Edward e com nesse capítulo, que renunciar também é uma forma de amar! A Bella não o quis, então ele a deixou seguir sua vida... Ele renunciou a tudo que mais amava para vê-la feliz... Eu amo essa história!_

_Então meus amores... Boa Quarta para vocês... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele nos abençõe sempre... Robsteijooooosss_

_Até Quinta!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oi Meus Amores! Bom Dia! Desculpe não ter postado antes, mais estava adaptando outro livro e ontem foi um dia corrido, sai com a minha mãe e quase não tive tempo pra muita coisa... Mais para compensar estou postando 2 em1, e se preparem porque teremos o **CASAMENTO DO ANO**! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Em resposta a uma carta enviada por Isabella, Lady Sue Gilbert chegou em Cullen dois dias depois, pela manhã, para ajudar nos preparativos do casamento, e uma instantânea amizade criou-se entre ela e a duquesa.

Para Isabella, os quatro dias que haviam transcorrido, desde que ela fora procurar Edward, haviam sido de pura alegria. E de muita correria.

Como a mãe de Edward previra, todas as modistas que haviam sido consultadas concordaram em fazer as entregas no prazo de oito semanas, apesar de já estarem sobrecarregadas de trabalho, confeccionando roupas para a próxima estação. O resto dos preparativos estava sendo encaminhado, e tudo corria bem.

No quinto dia, um criado procurou Isabella e disse-lhe que o duque desejava vê-la em seu escritório, imediatamente. Tentando livrar-se da apreensão que sentiu, uma espécie de pressentimento, ela foi para lá. No corredor, passou por um homem de ar distinto, que carregava uma grande caixa oblonga embaixo do braço e que a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça. Entrando no escritório e fechando a porta, ela fez uma rápida reverência, típica de criada, e perguntou:

— Mandou me chamar, senhor?

Edward, de pé atrás da escrivaninha, olhou-a em silêncio, uma expressão sombria no rosto.

— A-aconteceu alguma coisa? — Isabella gaguejou, assustada.

— Não. Venha cá — ele respondeu em tom gentil, mas grave.

— Edward, o que foi?

Ele abraçou-a com força, quando ela se aproximou.

— Nada. Senti sua falta, só isso — explicou. Com um braço ao redor da cintura dela, estendeu o outro e pegou uma caixinha de cima da escrivaninha. — Pensei numa esmeralda, mas seus olhos a ofuscariam, então escolhi isto. — Abriu a caixinha com a mão livre, e um esplêndido brilhante cintilou à luz que entrava pela janela.

— Nunca vi nada tão... — Isabella murmurou e calou-se, com um nó de emoção na garganta e lágrimas nos olhos.

Tomando-lhe a mão, ele colocou o anel no dedo anular. Isabella ergueu-a, admirando a pedra e pensando que ali estava a primeira prova tangível de que ela pertencia a Edward. O mundo todo veria o anel em seu dedo e saberia. Ela não era mais simplesmente Isabella Maire Swan, filha de Charlie, sobrinha de Harry e Sue Gilbert, mas a noiva do duque de Cullen. Queria dizer que achara o anel maravilhoso, que ficara muito feliz, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

— Eu te amo.

Então, começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto no peito de Edward.

— Eu sei que está feliz, minha pequena — ele murmurou, partilhando da mesma emoção.

Por fim, Isabella levantou a cabeça e, sorrindo, ergueu a mão contra a luz para admirar o esplendor da pedra magnífica.

— É a jóia mais linda que já vi. Eu te amo — repetiu.

Edward beijou-a, mas quando o desejo o percorreu, interrompeu o beijo. Havia um limite para o estímulo que ele podia suportar sem descontrolar-se, pois não havia nada que quisesse mais do que amar Isabella outra vez, completamente.

— Minha senhora, espero que não desate em lágrimas sempre que eu lhe der jóias, porque teremos de providenciar lençóis, em vez de lenços, quando eu lhe der alguma que pertenceu a uma de minhas avós.

— Este anel foi de uma delas?

— Não. Nenhuma duquesa de Cullen recebeu um anel de noivado que já pertenceu à outra. Uma tradição. A aliança que você usará, porém, faz parte da herança da família.

— Os Masen têm mais tradições?

Não resistindo ao impulso, Edward apertou-a nos braços, beijando-a com paixão.

— Podemos criar uma — sugeriu. — Diga que me deseja.

— Amo você — ela murmurou.

— Sei que me ama, tolinha. E sei também que me deseja, mas não quer admitir.

— Minha tia e algumas costureiras estão me esperando no salão de costura — ela informou, saindo dos braços dele. — É só isso, meu senhor? — perguntou com um sorriso, fazendo outra reverência.

— Por enquanto é só — ele respondeu gravemente, entrando na brincadeira. — Obrigado.

Mas, quando ela se virou, deu-lhe um afetuoso tapa no traseiro. Olhando-o por cima do ombro Isabella alertou com fingida severidade:

— Controle-se, meu senhor.

Como resposta, ele deu-lhe outro tapa numa das nádegas duras.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, foram todos para o salão de visitas. A duquesa e Sue, sentadas num sofá, trocavam mexericos, enquanto Seth contava histórias divertidas sobre as travessuras de Edward, na infância, fazendo Isabella rir e o irmão franzir a testa, aborrecido.

— Uma vez, aos doze anos, Eddie desapareceu logo de manhã — o jovem preludiou, dando início a outro relato. — Papai e os criados vasculharam a propriedade toda, em vão, e à tarde en contraram a camisa dele na beira do rio, num ponto onde a água é profunda e rápida. O barco de Eddie estava lá, amarrado, porque nosso pai o proibira de usá-lo durante um mês, como castigo.

— Castigo? — exclamou Isabella, olhando para Edward. — Por quê?

A despeito do aborrecimento que sentia, ele sorriu ao ver a curiosidade brilhar nos olhos chocolates.

— Só porque, na noite anterior, apareci para jantar impropriamente vestido — explicou.

— "Impropriamente vestido"? — o irmão repetiu em tom de censura. — Não foi bem por isso. Chegou meia hora atrasado, com botas enlameadas, roupas sujas, cheirando a suor de cavalo e com marcas de pólvora no rosto, porque você pegara uma das pistolas de duelo às escondidas e fora praticar tiro no bosque.

Edward olhou-o, carrancudo, mas Isabella riu, excitada.

— Vamos, Seth, acabe a história do desaparecimento dele — ela pediu. — Acharam à camisa na beira do rio...

— Bem, julgaram que Eddie morrera afogado, e todos correram para o rio, mamãe em lágrimas, desesperada, papai branco como um lençol. Então, virando a curva, aparece o rapazinho, remando a jangada mais desconjuntada que você pode imaginar. Esperando que a coisa se desmantelasse, quando ele a levou para a margem, atravessando a correnteza, o pessoal prendeu a respiração, mas ele saiu-se bem e pulou para terra firme, com uma vara de pesca numa das mãos e uma fileira de peixes na outra, olhando para o ajuntamento de gente com surpresa.

Fazendo uma pausa, Seth riu, abanando a cabeça.

— Aproximou-se de papai e mamãe, com ar inocente, — meio desconfiado — prosseguiu. — Mamãe desatou em lágrimas, claro. Nosso pai demorou um pouco para recuperar a voz, e quando conseguiu, começou a esbravejar. Você não sabe o que seu futuro marido fez, Isabella.

— Não. O que ele fez?

— Ergueu a mão, pedindo que papai silenciasse e, com toda a calma do mundo, disse que não era comportamento adequado de um duque, envergonhar o herdeiro do título diante de toda a criadagem.

— Não! — exclamou Isabella. — E aí, o que aconteceu?

Edward riu.

— Papai mandou os criados embora — contou. — Então, socou-me as orelhas.

Os três gargalharam, e Seth preparou-se para relatar mais um episódio.

Foi nesse momento que o mordomo apareceu na porta do salão e anunciou em tom majestoso:

— Lorde Harry Gilbert chegou.

O tio de Isabella entrou no salão, olhando em volta, meio confuso, então sorriu.

— Harry! — gritou Sue, levantando-se, surpresa e assustada.

Imaginou que ele recebera suas cartas e que fora a Cullen salvar Isabella de uma indesejada união com o duque, que causaria uma situação constrangedora, pois tudo mudara. Isabella, imaginando a mesma coisa, ergueu-se.

— Tio Harry! — exclamou, apreensiva.

— Que bom que vocês me reconheceram — ele comentou secamente, olhando de uma para a outra, obviamente esperando uma manifestação mais carinhosa.

Edward levantou-se e caminhou para junto da lareira discretamente, de onde ficou assistindo à cena com ar divertido. Harry esperou que o apresentassem à duquesa e a Seth, mas quando Isabella e Sue continuaram imóveis e mudas, aproximou-se do duque.

— Bem, Cullen, vejo que o noivado aconteceu sem nenhum empecilho.

— Sem nenhum empecilho? — repetiu Lady Gilbert num murmúrio.

— Quase sem — Edward corrigiu, ignorando os olhares espantados voltados para ele.

— Ótimo — aprovou Harry. — Eu sabia que seria assim.

Edward, então, apresentou-o à mãe e ao irmão e, por fim, o diplomata aproximou-se de sua rígida esposa.

— Sue? Depois de meses de separação, surpreende-me muito que me receba tão sem entusiasmo.

— Harry! Seu cabeça-oca!

— Melhorou, pelo menos lembrou-se do meu nome — o marido replicou, meio áspero.

— Você sabia desse noivado desde o início! — ela acusou. — Passei por momentos de tensão, capazes de levar qualquer um à loucura, e você e Edward comunicaram-se o tempo todo, não é? Não sei qual de vocês dois eu gostaria mais de matar!

— Precisa que alguém vá buscar seus sais, querida?

— Não! Preciso de uma explicação!

— Que explicação? — o marido indagou, confuso.

— Quero saber por que não respondeu a minhas cartas, por que não me disse que sabia do noivado, por que não me aconselhou sobre o que fazer!

— Só recebi uma de suas cartas — ele se defendeu, um tanto agastado. — Você me contava que Cullen estava residindo perto da propriedade de Swan, e não vejo por que precisaria de meus conselhos, quando tudo o que precisava fazer era servir de acompanhante para esses dois jovens, que qualquer um pode ver que foram feitos um para o outro. E não contei que sabia do noivado, porque não sabia, até um mês e meio trás, quando recebi uma carta de Cullen, na Espanha.

Lady Gilbert, porém, recusava-se a ser facilmente apaziguada.

— Eles não pareciam "feitos um para o outro"! — explodiu.

— Claro que sim — afirmou Harry. — E que restrição você podia fazer à união de Isabella com o duque de Cullen? — De repente, ele entendeu e sorriu. — Estava preocupada com a reputação dele, certo? Meu Deus, minha senhora, nunca ouviu o ditado que diz que "os maiores mulherengos dão os melhores maridos"?

— Oh, obrigado, Harry — Edward agradeceu, irônico.

Lorde Gilbert lançou um olhar espantado para Seth, que tentava conter um ataque de riso, então voltou-se novamente para Sue.

— Vi que Isabella e Cullen eram um par perfeito, no momento em que os vi juntos, no baile de máscaras dos Armand, e percebi que havia alguma coisa no ar, quando fui informado de que representantes dos Masen faziam investigações a respeito de nossa sobrinha, em Paris. Aí, quando Charlie mandou que Isabella voltasse para a Inglaterra, achei que ele estragara tudo; mas então você me escreveu, dizendo que Cullen mudara-se para perto da casa dela, e compreendi o que estava acontecendo.

— Não, não compreendeu nada! — a esposa negou. — _Eu_ vou lhe dizer o que aconteceu. No instante em que Isabella pôs os olhos no duque, aqui na Inglaterra, assestou os canhões contra ele e...

Lorde Gilbert ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a, então virou-se para a sobrinha, olhando-a severamente por cima dos óculos.

— Ah, então, o problema era _você_, Isabella! — acusou, movendo o olhar para Edward. — Essa menina precisa de um marido que saiba segurar as rédeas com firmeza. Por isso, aprovei seu interesse por ela, desde o início.

— Muito obrigada, tio Harry — disse Isabella sarcasticamente.

— É verdade, e você sabe disso, minha querida — declarou Lorde Gilbert, virando-se para Sue e completando: — Nesse aspecto, ela é muito parecida com você.

— Que gentileza a sua, Harry — a esposa respondeu em tom ríspido.

Olhando da indignada mulher para a revoltada Isabella, ele sorriu. Então, observou Seth, que ria baixinho, com a mão na boca, e fitou a mãe de Edward que mantivera a compostura.

— Bem, parece que consegui ofender quase todos aqui — comentou com um suspiro. — Estranho, para um homem que é considerado excelente diplomata, não acha, senhora duquesa? Ela sorriu amplamente.

— Eu não me sinto nem um pouco ofendida, Lorde Gilbert. Tenho profunda simpatia pelos mulherengos. Afinal, fui casada com um e criei... — Olhando sugestivamente para Seth, concluiu: — dois.

O anúncio, nos jornais, do noivado de Edward Masen, duque de Cullen, com a srta. Isabella Marie Swan atingiu Londres como um furacão.

Convites para todo o tipo de reuniões sociais chegavam diariamente à casa dos Archibald. As festas em honra dos noivos, a que eles eram obrigados a comparecer, e os extensos preparativos para o casamento, que ocupavam a maior parte do dia de Isabella, eram extenuantes, e ela se sentia cansada e sem ânimo o tempo todo. Se isso não bastasse, a ansiedade aumentava, à medida que se aproximava o dia do casamento, ou melhor, à noite.

Com freqüência, no quarto que ocupava na casa de Emily, ela permanecia acordada durante longas horas, pensando, tentando convencer-se de que, se as outras mulheres conseguiam suportar o ato sexual, e a dor que o acompanhava, ela também conseguiria. E adorava Edward, de modo que, quando ele quisesse possuí-la, ela toleraria o sofrimento para fazê-lo feliz.

Seu pavor, no entanto, era tão grande, que ela chegou a imaginar que, se as noivas soubessem o que as esperava, por toda sua vida de casadas, nenhuma delas caminharia para o altar com aquele sorriso radiante no rosto.

Quando faltava uma semana para o casamento, por mais que ela tentasse se controlar, o medo aumentava a cada dia, e as carícias de Edward tornavam-se mais ardentes e, em conseqüência, mais assustadoras. Até o traje de noiva cor de marfim, pendurado em seu armário, provocava-lhe arrepios, pois lembrava-a do vestido da mesma cor que Edward rasgara, na fúria de tomá-la. Tentava consolar-se, dizendo a si mesma que naquela noite ele estava descontrolado, cheio de ódio, por isso portara-se com tanta grosseria, e que tudo seria diferente, mas, mesmo assim, o sofrimento, quando ele a penetrasse, seria quase insuportável.

Começou a observar Emily discretamente, quando Quill perguntava-lhe se ela queria recolher-se. A amiga não parecia nem um pouco amedrontada, quando o seguia para o quarto. Tia Sue, também, nunca dera desculpas, quando tio Harry sugeria que fossem dormir. Seria ela a única que temia a dor do ato conjugal?

Para piorar a situação, ela começara a ter pesadelos em que a noite horrível em que perdera a virgindade repetia-se sem cessar. Faltando cinco dias para o casamento, ela estava exausta demais para ir a um baile oferecido por um dos amigos de Edward, e no dia seguinte precisou enviar um bilhete a ele, pedindo desculpas por não poder comparecer a um chá na casa dos Rutherford.

Edward, que se transferira para a casa na Rua Upper Brook, em Londres, para ficar perto de Isabella nos dias que precediam o casamento, leu o bilhete, preocupado.

Após um momento de reflexão, decidiu ir à casa dos Archibald e, ao chegar, foi informado de que a srta. Swan encontrava-se no salão de visitas, e que Lorde Quill e Lady Emily estavam passando o dia fora.

Na porta do salão, parou para olhá-la. Ela estava à escrivaninha, provavelmente escrevendo uma nota de agradecimento por algum presente recebido naquele dia. Prendera os cabelos volumosos em cachos, entremeados por fitinhas de cetim verde. O sol, entrando pela janela a seu lado, envolvia-a numa aura de luz, dando-lhe uma aparência de extrema fragilidade.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele perguntou, entrando no salão e fechando a porta dupla. Foi até Isabella, pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a a um sofá. — Pretende me isolar, até o momento de caminhar para o altar em minha direção?

Ela largou-se no sofá.

— Sinto muito não poder ir à festa dos Rutherford — desculpou-se com um leve sorriso. — É que estou tão ocupada, que eu própria me sinto isolada, às vezes. — Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando. — Senti muito sua falta, ontem à noite. Divertiu-se, no baile?

Edward erguendo-lhe o queixo.

— Não, porque você não estava lá — respondeu aproximando a boca da dela. — Vamos, mostre-me como sentiu minha falta.

Isabella sentiu o cansaço e a tensão que experimentava desaparecerem, consumidos pelo calor dos beijos dele, e, num torpor sensual, percebeu que Edward deitara-se no sofá, levando-a consigo. Não protestou, dominada por uma onda de sensações que a deixavam lânguida.

— Não me canso de acariciá-la — ele murmurou contra seus lábios entreabertos. — Nunca me cansarei.

Beijou-a no pescoço, enquanto desabotoava a frente do vestido e puxava a camisa íntima para baixo. Deslizou a boca lentamente pelos seios expostos, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Os criados... — ela gemeu.

— Eles morrem de medo de mim — Edward afirmou. — Não entrariam aqui nem para apagar um incêndio.

Com a língua, tocou um dos mamilos rosados, e foi quando Isabella empurrou-o, enquanto tentava escorregar para fora do sofá.

— Não, por favor! — ela implorou, conseguindo levantar-se, já abotoando o corpete desajeitadamente.

Edward tentou segurá-la, mas ela esquivou-se. Atônito, ele se sentou e observou o rosto corado, lindo, mas onde estampava-se legítimo pavor.

— Isabella...

Ela recuou deixando-se cair numa poltrona oposta ao sofá, com expressão torturada. Após alguns instantes, ergueu os olhos para os dele, hesitante.

— Quero lhe pedir uma coisa... — começou e parou, indecisa.

— O que é?

— É algo embaraçoso... sobre nosso casamento... sobre a noite de núpcias.

— Continue, Isabella — ele incentivou, quando ela se calou, baixando os olhos. O que deseja me pedir ?

— Promete que não vai ficar zangado?

— Tem minha palavra — ele assegurou em tom calmo.

— Procure entender... Tento me sentir feliz com nosso casamento, mas não consigo. Fico pensando no que vai acontecer... à noite. Outras noivas não têm medo, porque não sabem o que vão ter de suportar, mas eu sei...

Tornou a calar-se, rubra de vergonha.

— O que vai me pedir, Isabella? — ele indagou, mas já sabia a resposta.

— Pensei que... que você podia esperar um pouco... isto é, que não quisesse fazer aquilo na primeira noite.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, dominada pelo embaraço. Por menos informações que tivesse sobre certas coisas, sabia muito bem que as esposas não faziam aquela espécie de pedido aos maridos, que o casamento _tinha_ de ser consumado na primeira noite. E já fora muito pior. Nos tempos antigos, pessoas ficavam no quarto dos recem-casados para assistir ao primeiro ato sexual, para certificar-se de que a noiva era virgem. Mas certos costumes continuavam, e nenhum noivo aceitaria não possuir a noiva na noite do casamento.

— Tem certeza de que deseja isso? — Edward perguntou após um longo silêncio.

— Tenho — afirmou Isabella, tirando as mãos do rosto, mas mantendo os olhos abaixados.

— E se eu me recusar a atendê-la? Ela engoliu em seco.

— Então, eu me submeterei a sua vontade.

— Você se _submeterá? — _ele repetiu, perplexo e um pouco irritado.

Era incrível que, depois de quase oito semanas de convívio, beijos e carícias ardentes, Isabella ainda considerasse a união de seus corpos como uma punição a que ela devia "submeter-se". Sempre ia para seus braços com prazer, retribuía seus beijos com fervor, pressionava o corpo contra o dele, como se mal pudesse esperar para pertencer-lhe. O que ela imaginava que ele faria em sua noite de núpcias? Que se transformaria num animal enlouquecido, rasgando-lhe as roupas, tomando-a à força novamente?

— Tem medo de mim, meu bem? — perguntou baixinho.

Os olhos chocolates ergueram-se para os dele com expressão de espanto.

— Não! — ela respondeu. — Sei que não me vai me tratar como tratou da outra vez, mas é que me sinto embaraçada, porque já sei o que vai acontecer. E há mais uma coisa, algo horrível, que eu devia ter lhe contado há mais tempo. Edward, acho que tenho algum defeito. O que você fez comigo naquela noite provocou uma dor quase insuportável. Penso que as outras mulheres não sentem dor, ou...

— Pare! — ele exclamou asperamente, incapaz de continuar ouvindo-a falar de como a maltratara.

Com um suspiro, reconheceu que devia aceitar aquilo como um castigo por sua crueldade naquela noite. E, levando em conta o mal que fizera a Isabella, achou que era um preço baixo a pagar.

— Está bem, esperarei, sob duas condições. A primeira é que, depois da noite de núpcias, a escolha do momento será minha.

Ela moveu a cabeça tão depressa, concordando, que ele quase sorriu.

— Aceito. Qual é a segunda?

— Que, nos dias que faltam para nosso casamento, você refletirá sobre o que vou lhe dizer agora. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um ato de selvageria de minha parte. Não foi um ato de amor, mas de vingança e egoísmo.

Isabella ouvia, mas as palavras dele pouca diferença faziam. O ato, de amor, ou de selvageria, era o mesmo, algo doloroso e humilhante. Ela sofrera da primeira vez, sofreria sempre que Edward quisesse satisfazer seus desejos de homem.

— Venha cá — ele chamou, arrancando-a dos pensamentos sombrios. — Vou explicar melhor com uma pequena demonstração.

Embora apreensiva, ela voltou para o sofá. Edward ergueu-lhe o queixo e beijou-a com ternura. Ela demorou mais para reagir do que das outras vezes, mas, quando isso aconteceu, retribuiu o beijo com imenso carinho.

— Lembra-se da primeira em que a beijei, na sacada da casa de Lady Eubank? — ele perguntou. — Eu estava punindo você por tentar me usar para deixar Sevarin enciumado.

— Lembro — ela respondeu com um sorriso. — Eu lhe dei um tapa no rosto.

— Tem vontade de me dar um tapa, agora? O beijo que trocamos há pouco provocou os mesmos sentimentos que aquele?

— Não.

— Da mesma forma, o que acontecer entre nós, na próxima vez em que eu a levar para a cama, será completamente diferente daquilo que aconteceu na noite em que a raptei e levei para Cullen.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu.

Estava aliviada, não porque acreditasse que tudo seria diferente, mas porque conseguira adiar algo que, por costume, teria de acontecer na noite de núpcias.

À primeira luz da alvorada, Isabella levantou-se, vestiu um roupão e acomodou-se numa cadeira junto à janela para ver o sol surgir sobre Londres no dia de seu casamento.

Ouviu quando começaram os movimentos na casa, criados andando pelos corredores, ruídos vindos de baixo. O casamento religioso seria às três horas da tarde, e parecia que se escoaria uma eternidade até aquele momento.

Na parte da manhã, as horas arrastaram-se, mas, após o meio-dia, começaram a voar. Pessoas entravam e saíam de seu quarto, enquanto tia Sue, sentada na cama, observava Claire escovar as longas mechas dos cabelos de Isabella, até fazê-las brilhar. Em dado instante, Isabella entrou, enrolada num roupão, com Rosalie nos calcanhares.

— Olá — Isabella cumprimentou-as em tom alegre, mas não disse mais nada.

— Nervosa, ou apenas não está com vontade de falar? — Emily arreliou.

— Nenhuma das duas coisas. Estou feliz.

— Não está nem um pouquinho nervosa? — indagou Rosalie, piscando de modo cúmplice para Emily e Sue. — Nem com medo que o duque mude de idéia?

— Tenho certeza de que não mudará — Isabella assegurou com perfeita serenidade.

— Bem, vejo que as coisas aqui não estão muito diferentes do que na casa da Upper Brook — comentou a mãe de Edward, entrando no quarto. — Seth está levando o irmão à loucura.

— Edward está nervoso? — indagou Isabella em tom de incredulidade.

— Nem pode imaginar! — a duquesa respondeu, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Sue.

— Por quê? — Isabella insistiu.

— Por diversas razões, todas ligadas a Seth, direta ou indiretamente. Às dez horas, ele entrou em casa e disse a Edward que, ao passar por aqui, vira duas carruagens partindo, uma lotada de malas, e a outra levando você. Edward já descia a escada correndo para mandar preparar uma carruagem, quando Seth disse que era brincadeira.

Isabella riu, imaginando a cena.

— Você pode achar engraçado, querida, mas Edward não achou — Esme Masen observou. — Seth fez mais uma porção de brincadeiras, inclusive com a ajuda dos padrinhos, que são tão travessos quanto ele. Esconderam a casaca de Edward, fizeram mil e uma.

— Pobre Edward — murmurou Isabella.

— Pobre _Seth — _a duquesa corrigiu. — Vim para cá porque não poderia suportar, se visse meu filho mais velho matar o mais novo, que era o que Edward estava ameaçando fazer, se o irmão chegasse perto dele novamente.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e logo Isabella estava completamente vestida, andando pelo quarto sob a inspeção da tia e da futura sogra.

— Oh, minha querida menina! — a duquesa suspirou, deslumbrada. — Nunca vi noiva mais linda do que você, em toda minha vida.

O vestido cor de marfim, inteiramente enfeitado com pérolas, era uma reprodução de um traje nupcial dos tempos medievais. O corpete justo, com decote quadrado, cingia o busto cheio, e um cinto de ouro, brilhantes e pérolas rodeava a cintura fina, as pontas pendendo na frente, quase até a barra. Cada manga, justa até os pulsos, tinha outra por cima, em formato de sino, que chegava ao cotovelo. Uma flutuante capa de cetim, também bordada com pérolas e presa nos ombros por broches iguais ao cinto, descia pelas costas até o chão, formando uma cauda não muito longa. Isabella não usava véu. Os cabelos haviam sido erguidos no alto da cabeça, firmados por uma presilha de diamantes e pérolas, e as mechas onduladas e sedosas tombavam graciosamente, indo até o meio das costas.

— Parece mesmo uma princesa medieval — afirmou a mãe de Edward, emocionada.

Sue, porém, não dizia nada, observando com silenciosa alegria à linda e serena jovem que dentro em pouco se tornaria uma duquesa, vendo-a como a vira anos atrás, usando calça e camisa masculinas e equilibrando-se de pé, em cima de um cavalo a galope.

— Temos de ir cedo para a igreja, Isabella — disse por fim, a voz embargada de emoção. — Seu pai disse que já havia uma multidão de curiosos aglomerados na frente, quando passou por lá horas atrás. Por causa disso, o trânsito, nas redondezas, está fluindo muito devagar.

De fato, a carruagem que levava Isabella, Charlie e Sue parou completamente a quatro quarteirões de distância da catedral, presa entre outros veículos e transeuntes que se dirigiam para lá. Era como se toda Londres houvesse saído às ruas para ver o que pudesse do casamento.

Numa grande sala, na lateral da igreja, doze cavalheiros, padrinhos do noivo, olharam esperançosos para Seth, quando ele entrou, vindo da rua, e caminhou direto para Edward, que se encostara em uma mesa, o rosto refletindo o tormento que lhe ia no íntimo, pois, a cada minuto que passava, parecia mais evidente que Isabella o abandonaria no altar.

— Não dá para acreditar na confusão que há lá fora — Seth comentou. — As ruas estão cheias de pedestres, e os cavalos e carruagens não podem se mover.

Edward endireitou-se abruptamente.

— Vá procurar McRae, que está na igreja, em algum canto, e diga-lhe que quero meu coche esperando diante desta porta — instruiu, apontando para a porta por onde Seth entrara. — Se Isabella não chegar em cinco minutos, irei atrás dela.

— Eddie, tenha calma — o irmão pediu. — Isso não vai adiantar nada. Vamos lá fora, e você entenderá por que a noiva está atrasada. Com largas passadas, Edward seguiu-o até a porta que se abria para uma praça ao lado da igreja. As ruas fervilhavam de gente, havia veículos parados por todos os lados.

— Que, demônios, está acontecendo? — ele perguntou, irritado.

— Um duque está se casando — respondeu Seth, sorrindo calmamente. — E com uma moça que não é de família nobre, nem tem imensa fortuna. Parece que o seu vai ser o casamento do século, um conto de fadas, e o povo quer estar aqui para ver.

— Senhor duque...

Edward, Seth e os doze amigos viraram-se para a porta interna de onde viera uma serena voz masculina e viram o arcebispo, já todo paramentado.

— A noiva chegou — o sarcerdote anunciou com um leve sorriso.

Vinte mil velas brancas iluminavam a catedral. Os tubos do órgão emitiram um som majestoso, e a música elevou-se, triunfal, ecoando pelo templo todo, subindo para o teto abobadado.

Isabella observou as doze damas de honra desfilarem pelo corredor, uma a uma. Kate Du Ville Ronsard, uma das madrinhas, ajeitou a cauda do vestido, então virou-se para Isabella com um sorriso.

— Tenho um recado de Alis para você — disse. — É o seguinte: "_Bon Voyage_, _chérie, _mais uma vez".

A pungente mensagem emocionou Isabella, e foi através de um véu de lágrimas que ela viu a amiga francesa entrar no corredor rumo ao altar. Em seguida foi à vez de Emily, a outra madrinha, que caminhou muito ereta, envolta numa nuvem de seda verde-maçã.

Sozinha com o pai, com quem trocara apenas algumas palavras educadas, desde que ele chegara a Londres, dois dias antes, Isabella virou-se para ele, vendo-o muito compenetrado.

— Está nervoso, papai? — perguntou suavemente.

— Por que estaria? Não há motivo — ele respondeu em tom estranhamente rouco. — Vou andar por essa igreja, levando pelo braço amulher mais linda de toda a Inglaterra. — Fitou-a, e Isabella viu lágrimas em seus olhos. Então, prosseguiu: — Sei que não vai acreditar, mas eu nunca teria concedido sua mão ao duque, se não soubesse que ele é o homem certo para você. Quando ele foi falar comigo, vi que vocês dois eram feitos da mesma argila. Também quero que saiba que só falamos em dinheiro depois que eu concordei com o noivado.

Isabella beijou-o no rosto, prendendo as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar por suas faces.

— Obrigada por me dizer isso, papai — murmurou. — Amo Edward e amo o senhor também.

A música do orgão parou, então, após uma breve pausa, recomeçou, dando o sinal para a entrada da noiva. Isabella pôs a mão na curva do braço de Charlie, e os dois começaram a avançar pelo corredor da catedral superlotada.

Edward imaginara como ela ficaria linda, vestida de noiva, mas o que viu quase tirou-lhe o fôlego. Cheio de orgulho, observou a maravilhosa criatura caminhar para ele, pensando que nenhuma noiva, jamais, fora tão esplêndida. Ela caminhava de cabeça erguida, os olhos fixos nele, deixando que todas as pessoas ali reunidas soubessem que estava orgulhosa e feliz. Era uma rainha, serena, majestosa, linda.

— Oh, meu Deus... — ele murmurou, reverente.

Adiantou-se para recebê-la, magnífico em seu traje de veludo púrpura, tomou-a pela mão e, sorrindo, disse baixinho:

— Olá, meu amor.

Levou-a ao altar, para que ela ficasse a seu lado, seu lugar, por toda a eternidade.

No momento em que o arcebispo pediu a Isabella que recitasse seus votos, ela fitou Edward nos olhos e começou a falar com voz clara e firme. Quando prometeu que o obedeceria, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com ar travesso, e ela quase tropeçou nas palavras, reprimindo uma risadinha.

Por fim, o sacerdote declarou-os marido e mulher. A música aumentou de intensidade, e Edward beijou-a nos lábios. Foi um beijo terno e casto, pois seria impróprio ele beijá-la com o ardor costumeiro.

— Os beijos desavergonhados ficam para depois, minha senhora — o duque cochichou ao ouvido de sua duquesa.

Foi por isso que os dois desceram os degraus olhando um para o outro e rindo, quebrando o protocolo.

* * *

_Oh Mulher de Sorte essa Bella viu?_

_Duquesa! Casada com o homem mais lindo do mundooo!_

_Quem não gostaria de estar no lugar dela? o/_

_Eh... mais o passado ainda está muito presente na vida dos dois! _

_E o Edward vai ter trabalho para afastar o medo da Bella!_

_Então meus amores lindooos... Até Domingo! Fiquem com Deus... Bom fim de semana para você!_

_Robsteijoooooosssss_

**_OBs:_**

_Quero agradecer a todas, que me deixam reviews, eu amo eles! Eu fico super feliz quando leio a opinião formada de vocês em cada reviews. Porque ler é interagir, partilhar e compartilhar... _

_Eu leio todos! É que eu não tenho tempo de responder cada um, mais se quiserem me perguntar alguma coisa, fiquem a vontade!_

_**sarosa:** Oi Querida... Essa versão do livro que estou postando, tem a cenas do ato violento do Clayton (Edward) contra Whitney (Isabella), tanto da chicotada, quanto do estrupo. Na nova edição elas foram amenizadas, e foram atribuidas novos fatos ao livro. Essa que eu estou postando é a primeira edição. _

_O Enem foi uma forma de eu pagar por todos os meus pecados cometidos kkkk, a prova estava complexa :(, mais eu amo português então o segundo dia para mim, foi mais calmo. Tirando isso eu fiquei um bagaço por dias kkkk... Oh prova que cansa! Beijooosss linda! _

_**Florence Santos:** Oi Querida, eu preciso dizer que ficou super louca com seus reviews kkkk, eu amo eles kkk, são maras! Eu me diverto muito lendo seus reviews! Adorooooo ... Beijoosss Flor._


	17. Chapter 17

_Bom Diaaa Meus Amores... Passando rapidinho para postar! Não postei antes porque essa semana está corrida pra mim... Muita coisa pra fazer... Mais estou postando o penultimo capitulo dessa adaptação que adorooo... Então se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella e Edward partiram no coche de gala, a caminho de Cullen, levando os Gilbert, cuja carruagem continuava presa no congestionamento ao redor da igreja. Ouvindo Edward conversando com os tios dela, Isabella olhava para a grossa aliança que ele pusera em seu dedo, uma proclamação de que ela pertencia a seu marido.

Marido? Lançando um olhar para Edward, arrepiou-se de emoção. Aquele homem alto, lindo, elegante, sofisticado, másculo, era seu marido. Agora, ela levava o nome dele.

O cortejo nupcial passou pelo portão de Cullen, entrando na longa alameda festivamente iluminada por tochas. O coche dos noivos parou diante da casa, e Edward ajudou Isabella a descer e ela viu, surpresa, que toda a criadagem, desde o mordomo até os cavalariços, estavam alinhados em ambos os lados da escadaria externa, envergando suas librés ou uniformes, de acordo com a categoria de cada um.

Edward, em vez de guiá-la na direção da porta, a fez parar no primeiro degrau, olhando para os criados, e Isabella sorriu, correndo os olhos pelos cento e cinqüenta rostos voltados para ela. Então, virou-se para ele, confusa.

— Prepare-se — ele cochichou, sorrindo.

Um segundo depois, aplausos e "vivas" explodiram no ar, prolongando-se por longos instantes.

— Outra tradição — Edward explicou, quando o clamor diminuiu, então ergueu as mãos, pedindo silêncio. Em seguida, estendendo-as na direção de Isabella, recitou as palavras ditas pelo primeiro duque de Cullen: — Contemplem sua nova senhora, minha esposa. Quando ela der uma ordem, será como se eu próprio tivesse dado. Qualquer serviço que prestem a ela, estarão prestando a mim. A lealdade que dedicarem a ela, estarão dedicando a mim.

Então, levou Isabella degraus acima, enquanto os criados irrompiam em nova aclamação.

No salão dourado e branco, serviu champanhe para Isabella, os tios dela e para si mesmo. Seth e a duquesa chegaram naquele momento, e ele encheu mais duas taças. Todos os cento e vinte e seis quartos da casa principal e os setenta dos apartamentos de hóspedes estavam ocupados com convidados, muitos dos quais haviam chegado no dia anterior. Lá fora, o ruído de carruagens aproximando-se era incessante, sinal de que os amigos e parentes hospedados ali estavam retornando da igreja.

— Quer descansar um pouco, amor? — perguntou Edward.

Ela olhou para o relógio antigo perto da porta. Eram sete horas, e a festa teria início às oito. Havia tempo para um breve repouso.

— Quero, sim, obrigada.

Os dois subiram a escada, levando as taças de champanhe.

Chegando à suíte que Isabella ocuparia dali por diante, pegada à de Edward, ele abriu a porta para ela e esperou-a entrar.

— Quer que eu lhe mande uma garrafa inteira de champanhe, minha senhora? — brincou.

Não lhe deu tempo de replicar. Curvando a cabeça, beijou-a longamente, com doce ternura.

Os convidados chegavam num fluxo incessante e subiam à majestosa escadaria interna, flanqueada de cima a baixo por trinta criados em posição de sentido, usando a libré vinho e dourada dos Masen.

No salão de baile, sob um lustre enorme de cristal, Isabella e Edward recebiam as pessoas, anunciadas pelo mordomo, que, parado na porta, entoava o nome de cada uma que entrava no recinto com piso de mármore e cercado de flores.

— Lady Irina Eubank! — o homem cantarolou.

Isabella olhou depressa para a porta e viu a dama entrar, como sempre vestida espalhafatosamente, ostentando um turbante verde e vestido de cetim vermelho.

— Acredito, senhora, que representei eficiente competição para Sevarin — Edward disse com um sorriso malicioso, quando a sagaz viúva aproximou-se.

Ela deu uma gargalhada, então inclinou-se para ele.

— Você foi morar perto de Charlie Swan porque queria a filha dele, certo? — comentou.

— Certíssimo, senhora.

— Eu sabia! Mas levei semanas para ter certeza — ela admitiu com outra risada escandalosa, erguendo o monóculo e olhando em volta, à procura de algum vizinho a quem pudesse atormentar.

O jantar foi magnífico e começou com uma rodada de brindes, iniciada por Seth.

— À duquesa de Cullen.

Olhando para a mãe de Edward, Isabella ergueu a taça, sorrindo-lhe afetuosamente.

— Acho que meu irmão referiu-se a você, meu amor — Edward avisou.

— A mim? Oh!

Baixou a mão depressa, tentando encobrir o erro, mas era tarde demais, pois todos já estavam rindo.

Quando os brindes à saúde, felicidade e longevidade dos noivos terminaram, exigiram que Edward fizesse um discurso.

— Vários meses atrás, em Paris, uma adorável jovem acusou-me de ser um falso duque — ele começou, sua voz alcançando os cantos mais distantes do enorme salão, subitamente silencioso. — Aconselhou-me a ser um impostor menos pretensioso e escolher outro título, alguma coisa mais de acordo comigo. Naquele momento, decidi que, além do meu, eu só desejava um único título, o de marido dela. — Riu, pousando os olhos verdes no rosto de Isabella. — E, acreditem, foi muito mais fácil conseguir o primeiro título do que o segundo. — Esperou que os risos cessassem e concluiu: — E é muito menos valioso.

Após o jantar, quando todos haviam passado para o salão de baile, a orquestra começou a tocar uma valsa, e Edward, tomando Isabella nos braços, levou-a para a pista, girando e girando, para que todos a admirassem. Novos pares foram juntando-se a eles, e só então os dois dançaram mais devagar, mais juntos, olhando-se nos olhos.

Isabella dançou a segunda música com o pai, e Edward, com a mãe. Os dois continuaram dançando durante horas, com amigos e parentes, e passava muito da meia-noite quando deixaram à pista e foram andar, de braços dados, no meio dos convidados.

Era óbvio que Isabella estava se divertindo, e Edward não estava com pressa de tirá-la da festa. Afinal, o que podia esperar daquela noite era apenas dormir sozinho em sua cama.

No entanto, por volta de uma hora, começou a desconfiar de que os convidados esperavam que eles se retirassem, e essa impressão foi confirmada por Lorde Jasper Rutherford.

— Se está imaginando quando você e sua noiva poderão se recolher, sem causar comentários, fique tranqüilo — o amigo disse-lhe em tom baixo. Com uma risaclínha, acrescentou: — Já podiam ter ido para o quarto duas horas atrás.

Edward, então, passou um braço pelos ombros de Isabella, que conversava com a esposa de Jasper, chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Sinto muito por ter de acabar com seu divertimento, meu bem, mas se não nos retirarmos agora, as pessoas começarão a falar.

Pouco depois, os dois saíam discretamente do salão e tomavam o longo corredor que partia da ala oeste. Chegando à galeria que rodeava o poço da escadaria, Isabella estremeceu, e ao subir os degraus que levavam ao andar onde ficavam as suítes, teve vontade de parar e recusar-se a continuar.

Edward, por sua vez, debatia-se em outro novo dilema. Deveria levar Isabella para seus aposentos, ou para os dela? Havia criados por todos os lados, e ele não queria que eles notassem sua falta de intimidade conjugal com a esposa, na noite do casamento.

Então, tomou uma decisão. Guiando-a com firmeza, levou Isabella para sua suíte. Abriu a porta e entrou, mas ela não o seguiu. Paralisada de susto, ela olhou para o interior do quarto onde Edward, tão brutalmente, tirara sua virgindade.

— Venha, querida — ele chamou, puxando-a para dentro e fechando a porta. — Não há o que temer. Nenhum louco irá violentá-la.

Levou-a até um sofá de brocado verde perto da lareira e acomodou-se na poltrona à frente, a mesma onde se sentara naquela noite fatídica.

Ela ficou olhando para o fogo, e Edward observou-lhe o delicado perfil, refletindo que, como não podiam dormir em aposentos separados na noite de núpcias, ele lhe cederia a cama e ficaria com o sofá.

— Terá de dormir aqui, minha pequena, ou seremos motivo de mexericos entre a criadagem — explicou. — Eu dormirei no sofá. Quer conversar um pouco, antes de se deitar?

— Quero — ela respondeu rapidamente. — Sobre o quê?

— Ah, qualquer coisa.

— O tempo esteve excelente, hoje — ele comentou, sentindo-se extremamente ridículo. — Não choveu.

— Mesmo que chovesse, não faria mal. Ainda assim, seria um dia maravilhoso — Isabella declarou.

Edward gostaria que ela não o olhasse daquela maneira, pois fazia-o desejar tomá-la nos braços e...

Bateram na porta da suíte e também na do lado, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Quem, diabos...

— Deve ser Claire — disse Isabella, levantando-se e caminhando para uma porta entreaberta, que devia ser a de comunicação entre os aposentos de Edward e os dela.

Vendo que acertara, passou para o outro lado.

Edward foi abrir a porta e deparou-se com seu criado de quarto, Amun, de quem se esquecera completamente. O homem entrou, como de costume, e Edward foi fechar a porta de comunicação, rumando, em seguida, para o escritório que fazia parte da suíte, já completamente esquecido do criado.

Examinando os livros numa das estantes, tentou descobrir o que gostaria de ler. Pelo amor de Deus, ler, na noite de núpcias, Era um absurdo! Depois de oito semanas de convívio, em que a paixão entre ele e Isabella mal pudera ser contida, por que precisavam esperar? Fora uma insanidade, prometer a ela que não fariam amor na primeira noite.

Tirava um livro de uma das prateleiras, quando o criado entrou no escritório, pigarreando para chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Precisa de minha ajuda, senhor duque?

Edward virou-se abruptamente, empurrando o livro para o lugar.

— Tocarei a campanhia, se precisar — respondeu. — Boa noite, Amun.

Acompanhou o surpreso criado até a porta, empurrou-o para corredor e fechou a porta trancando-a. Voltou para o escritório, tirou a casaca e a gravata, que atirou numa cadeira, e desabotoou parte da frente da camisa. Foi até uma mesinha onde ficavam as bebidas e serviu-se de uma generosa dose de conhaque. Então, tirou um livro qualquer da estante mais próxima e sentou-se numa poltrona, estendendo as longas pernas a sua frente.

Mas em vez de relaxar com a bebida e a leitura, ficou mais inquieto. Fechou o livro, irritado consigo mesmo. Por que estava tão agitado? Afinal, seria apenas mais uma noite sem Isabella. Apenas mais uma, mas era a noite de núpcias, diabos!

Depois de muito tempo, o dobro do que qualquer mulher precisaria para arrumar-se para dormir, ele voltou para o quarto. Isabella não estava lá. A porta de ligação estava entreaberta, e ele entrou nos aposentos dela. Também não a viu. O coração começou a martelar, sobressaltado, embora Edward dissesse a si mesmo que Isabella não fugiria dele, que confiava em sua palavra.

Voltando para sua suíte com passos rápidos, suspirou, aliviado. De pé, no outro lado da cama, meio escondida pela cortina que pendia do dossel, ela olhava para ele, e seu rosto, à luz fraca do fogo na lareira, exibia uma expressão de medo. Devia estar recordando o pavor que experimentara na noite em que lhe pertencera pela primeira vez.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou com um leve sorriso, como fizera no baile de máscaras dos Armand, tanto tempo atrás.

— Um duque — ele respondeu, repetindo o que dissera na ocasião. — E também seu marido. Quem é você?

— Uma duquesa! — Isabella exclamou em tom de alegria e incredulidade.

— Também é minha esposa?

— Sou — ela afirmou, o sorriso alargando-se, uma deusa tentadora.

— Uma esposa obediente? — Edward arreliou.

— Muito obediente.

— Então, venha cá.

Uma sombra de apreensão passou pelo rosto lindo, mas ela deu a volta na cama, aproximando-se dele. Só então, Edward notou o que ela estava vestindo, e quase gemeu. A camisola de renda branca deixava entrever a cor da pele, moldava as coxas, e o decote expunha boa parte dos seios altos e firmes.

— Lembra-se da promessa que fez? — Isabella murmurou, parando a alguns passos de distância.

— Eu me lembro, meu bem — Edward respondeu, vencendo a distância que os separava e envolvendo-a nos braços.

Tentou ignorar o contato do corpo quase nu contra o seu, mas isso era impossível. Queria beijá-la, mas ela tremia, e ele tinha medo de assustá-la ainda mais. Contentou-se em fazê-la pousar a cabeça em seu peito e em afagar os cabelos que tombavam pelas costas como uma cortina de seda.

— Quando eu era pequena, ficava deitada na cama, à noite, com medo, imaginando que havia coisas nos armários — Isabella contou num murmúrio.

— Nos meus havia soldadinhos de chumbo — ele informou com uma risadinha. — E nos seus?

— Monstros! Enormes, feios, com garras e olhos saltados. — Ela respirou profundamente, então continuou: — Aqui neste quarto também há monstros. Lembranças pavorosas, escondidas nas sombras, espreitando.

Edward experimentou a aguilhoada do remorso.

— Eu sei, querida. Mas não precisa ter medo. Não exigirei nada de você esta noite. Dei-lhe minha palavra.

Isabella inclinou-se para trás para olhá-lo no rosto, e ele se perguntou, pela milésima vez, como pudera magoá-la tão cruelmente.

— Quando eu não suportava mais o medo dos monstros, levantava da cama depressa, corria para os armários, abria as portas e me obrigava a olhar para dentro — ela prosseguiu.

— Corajosa — ele comentou, sorrindo.

— Nunca vi nenhum monstro, claro. Edward, não quero passar a noite de núpcias sozinha, em sua cama, com medo do que está escondido nas sombras.

— Tem certeza, pequenina?

— Tenho.

Erguendo-a nos braços, Edward levou-a para a cama, prometendo a si mesmo que, com seu amor, toda sua ternura, a faria esquecer aquela noite horrível em que fora tão humilhada. Na beira da cama, colocou-a no chão e soltou os poucos botões que fechavam o corpete da camisola, que deslizou lentamente para o chão. À luz do fogo, o corpo magnífico parecia de mármore rosado, uma estátua de curvas, relevos e reentrâncias excitantes.

— Você é linda demais — ele murmurou, reverente.

Atraiu-a para si, gentilmente, tomando os lábios úmidos num longo beijo. Por fim, puxou as cobertas para baixo, e deitou-a sobre o lençol de linho.

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado e, percebendo seu embaraço, Edward apagou as velas que ardiam na mesa-de-cabeceira. Despiu-se rapidamente e deitou-se, abraçando-a. Notou que ela ficara tensa. Acariciou-lhe as costas e sentiu-a enrijecer-se. Decidido a ir com calma, reclinou-se nos travesseiros, aninhando a cabeça dela em seu peito.

— Vamos conversar um pouco, antes — propôs. — Gostaria que você tentasse tirar da mente o que aconteceu nesta cama, naquela primeira vez. Esqueça o que ouviu dizer sobre o que acontece entre uma esposa e seu marido e simplesmente me ouça.

— Está bem — ela concordou baixinho.

— Expressões como "submeter-se ao marido", "tomar a esposa" não deveriam ser usadas, quando falamos de fazer amor. "Submeter-se" implica em cumprir um dever, e "tomar" é sinônimo de estupro. Não vou "tomá-la", e você não vai "submeter- se" a mim. Também não sentirá nenhuma dor. — Edward sorriu. — Garanto que não há nenhum defeito nesse corpo lindo, como você receia. Acredita em mim?

— Acredito.

— O que vai acontecer entre nós nasce do amor, do desejo de fazermos parte um do outro. Quando eu estiver penetrando você, não estarei tomando, mas dando. Estarei dando meu corpo, como lhe dei meu amor.

À luz bruxuleante e avermelhada do fogo, Edward viu-a erguer o rosto lentamente para o dele, oferecendo a boca. Inclinando-se sobre ela, começou a beijá-la, até que ela retribuiu, relaxando em seus braços. Acariciou-a, deslizando as mãos pelos seios, provocando os mamilos, sentindo-os tornarem-se eretos. Num gesto instintivo, Isabella pousou a mão em seu peito, movendo os dedos timidamente por entre os pêlos escuros, fazendo-o estremecer de prazer, mas recuou assustada, ao sentir a pulsação de sua masculinidade contra o ventre.

— Vê como meu corpo reage a seu toque, meu bem? — ele murmurou. — Procura seu corpo ansiosamente, não para machucá-lo, mas para dar prazer.

Ela engoliu em seco, convulsivamente, ainda com medo. Mas, se Edward dissera que não a machucaria, ela devia acreditar. Voltou a pressionar-se contra ele, acariciando-lhe o peito, deslizando a mão lentamente sobre um mamilo chato, rodeado de pêlos, e sentindo estranho prazer nisso.

— Oh, querida... — ele sussurrou, meio gemendo, meio rindo. — Orgulhe-se do que é capaz de fazer comigo. Fique alegre com isso. Se tiver medo, ou vergonha, é porque nosso amor é algo tímido, humilhante.

Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, Isabella comprimiu-se contra seu corpo e beijou-o na face, no queixo, na boca, e Edward, ansioso, sugou-lhe os lábios, excitou-lhe a língua com a sua, acariciando-a habilidosamente, sentindo-a quente, úmida, cheia de desejo.

Quando deitou-a de costas, inclinando-se sobre ela, ofegante, os olhos incendiados de paixão, Isabella sentiu algo maravilhoso feito de orgulho e júbilo, uma sensação embriagadora.

— Eu te amo — ele murmurou de encontro a seus lábios. — E meu desejo por você chega a ser doloroso. Não tenha medo. Não vou magoá-la — prometeu com imensa ternura.

— Eu sei que não. Mas não me importaria que me magoasse todas as noites, só para ouvi-lo dizer que fazemos parte um do outro.

Edward não disse mais nada. Apossou-se dos lábios dela num beijo devorador, então, deslizou a boca para um seio, sugando o mamilo, a mão espalmando-se sobre a elevação macia entre as coxas.

Isabella retraiu-se, quando ele escorregou os dedos por entre os pêlos de sua feminilidade, tocando-a num ponto que começou a latejar, numa sensação que, apesar de deliciosa, encheu-a de medo.

— Não, meu bem — ele pediu roucamente, insistindo no toque excitante, até que sentiu-a relaxar e ouviu-a gemer baixinho.

Colocou-se então sobre ela, colocando-se entre as coxas que ela abrira, vencida pelo desejo.

A despeito de acreditar que não sentiria dor, como Edward afirmara, Isabella preparou-se para sofrer, quando ele começou a penetrá-la. Mas houve apenas uma sensação indescrítivel de prazer e felicidade, à medida que ele deslizava vagarosamente para o íntimo de seu corpo.

Abraçando-o, ela arqueou as costas, querendo tê-lo mais profundamente dentro de si, sentindo-se frustrada porque queria mais alguma coisa, que não sabia o que era, mas achando que tudo terminara ali.

Então, Edward começou a mover-se, e ela parou de pensar. Só captava sensações, que aumentavam de intensidade a cada instante. Algo palpitou dentro dela, uma espécie de tremor que foi ganhando força, expandindo-se com velocidade desenfreada, correndo por todos os nervos. Virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro, ela mexia os quadris instintivamente, acompanhando os movimentos de Edward.

— Por favor... — gemeu, sem saber o que pedia.

Mas ele sabia, e suas investidas tornaram-se mais firmes, mais rápidas.

O vulcão que rugia no ventre de Isabella entrou em erupção, arrancando-lhe um grito rouco, que Edward sufocou com um beijo, antes de ele próprio alcançar o êxtase, derramando seu líquido quente dentro dela.

Rolando para o lado, levou-a consigo, aninhando-a nos braços, percebendo que fora dominado por uma sensação de alegria e paz que nunca experimentara com mulher alguma. Esperava que Isabella adormecesse, exausta, mas após algum tempo ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e ergueu os brilhantes olhos chocolates para os dele. Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto afogueado.

— Está feliz, meu amor? — perguntou.

Ela sorriu, e era o sorriso de uma mulher saciada, que amava e sabia que era amada.

— Estou — respondeu com um suspiro, voltando a pousar a cabeça no braço dele. — Se houvesse sido assim, da primeira vez, eu nunca teria fugido. Ficaria e obrigaria você a casar comigo imediatamente.

Ele riu e beijou-a no alto da cabeça. Era estranho, mas, em vez de dormir, desejava comemorar, extravasar sua felicidade.

— Está com sono, querida?

— Não, pelo contrário.

— Quer, por favor, acender as três velas sobre a mesa a seu lado?

— Seu menor desejo é uma ordem, meu senhor — ela declarou, rindo, então sentou-se na cama, inclinando-se para beijá-lo na boca rapidamente.

Acendeu as velas e virou-se para ele novamente, com expressão pensativa.

— Edward... — calou-se, hesitante, e Edward viu-a corar. Então, mordendo o lábio nervosamente, ela prosseguiu: — Todos sabem que você teve muitas mulheres, mas acho que seria muito difícil para mim aceitar...

— Aceitar o que, meu bem?

— Que, estando casado comigo, você tivesse... tivesse amantes.

Por um momento, Edward fitou-a, atônito, então começou a rir, apertando-a nos braços.

— Não vou ter nenhuma amante — assegurou. — Nunca mais.

— Obrigada. Não sei como eu reagiria, mas duvido que aceitasse uma situação dessas passivamente.

— Também duvido — ele afirmou, forçando-se a ficar sério.

De súbito, lembrou-se da caixa de veludo que escondera na gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira. Soltando Isabella com relutância, virou-se para a mesa, explicando:

— Tenho um presente para você.

— Também tenho um para você — ela anunciou, saindo da cama, exibindo as curvas, o tom cremoso da pele, os cabelos luxuriantes em todo seu esplendor. — Pedi a Claire que o guardasse em meu quarto.

Vestiu a camisola rapidamente e correu para os aposentos ao lado. Voltou pouco depois e tornou a subir na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e cruzando as pernas.

Edward deu-lhe um conjunto de brincos, pulseiras e colar de esmeraldas quadradas, cada uma cercada por uma fileira de brilhantes.

— Digno de uma duquesa — declarou, beijando-a.

Isabella riu, entregando-lhe seu presente.

— Digno de um duque — imitou-o, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e as pernas cruzadas.

Ele abriu a caixa, então atirou a cabeça para atrás com uma sonora gargalhada ao ver o monóculo de aro de ouro que ela lhe dera.

— Duques não usam monóculos para ver melhor, mas por pura afetação — ela recitou, no tom exato com que dissera as mesmas palavras, no baile dos Armand.

Em seguida tirou de trás das costas uma caixinha de veludo. O sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto, toda sua expressão mudara, ela parecia quase tímida.

Olhando-a, intrigado, Edward imaginou qual seria o motivo. Ergueu a tampa da caixa. No fundo de veludo preto, brilhava um anel com um magnífico rubi. Tirando-o, examinou-o à luz de uma vela, admirando-se com sua beleza. Foi quando viu a gravação na parte interna do aro largo. Duas palavras, a primeira das quais, enfatizada: _"Meu _senhor".

Com uma exclamação abafada, ele puxou Isabella para si, abraçando-a com força.

— Como te amo! — murmurou, capturando-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado.

Ficaram abraçados durante longo tempo, então deslizaram para baixo, deitando-se novamente, ela inclinada sobre ele. Edward sentiu o desejo despertar, mas refletiu que não devia assustá-la com tanto ardor, na primeira noite. Com delicadeza, a fez escorregar para o lado, beijando-a na testa.

— Sou muito pesada, meu senhor? — ela perguntou, sorrindo.

— Não, mas acho que precisa dormir um pouco, meu amor — ele respondeu sem muita convicção.

— Quem disse que estou com sono?

— O que deseja fazer, então?

Ela corou e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Edward riu e puxou-a sobre seu corpo excitado.

— Vamos fazer o que você quer, sem nenhum problema — concedeu, com voz enrouquecida de paixão.

Uma semana depois, Edward e Isabella partiram para a França, em viagem de núpcias, e ficaram lá durante um mês. Quando voltaram para a Inglaterra, não fixaram residência na mansão da Rua Upper Brook, como todo mundo esperava. Preferiram à reclusão e a serenidade de Cullen, mas participavam regularmente de atividades sociais em Londres, muitas vezes voltando para casa ao alvorecer.

Numa sociedade em que não era costume marido e mulher ficarem juntos, numa festa ou baile, o duque e a duquesa de Cullen lançaram uma nova moda. Estavam quase sempre um ao lado do outro, fazendo esse companheirismo parecer muito agradável, principalmente aos olhos de pessoas fúteis e cínicas. Formavam um par maravilhoso, claro, mas não era só isso. Havia à volta deles uma aura de felicidade, deixando claro que não estavam unidos apenas por afeição e laços matrimoniais. Aquele era um casal diferente, conforme comentavam os freqüentadores dos altos círculos, cujo casamento não seguia os padrões modernos. Chegavam a dizer, em tom de espanto, e não muito discretamente, que era evidente que o duque e a duquesa estavam apaixonados.

Edward não nutria a menor dúvida sobre o que sentia por Isabella. Ele a amava com paixão e ternura, e esse sentimento vinha da alma. Na cama, desejava-a cada vez mais, e o prazer que sentia sempre que explodia de prazer dentro dela, parecia aumentar, em vez de diminuir. Isabella era perfeita, esposa carinhosa, amante ardente, aprendera rapidamente que entre eles não havia lugar para vergonha.

Ela ocupava os dias com as atividades de senhora da casa, planejando cardápios, orientando os criados, quando eles a procuravam com algum problema, ou lendo no escritório de Edward, enquanto ele trabalhava, analisando os relatórios que recebia dos administradores ou planejando novos investimentos. De acordo com o que Seth contara a ela, no prazo de cinco anos Edward quase dobrara a fortuna da família. Além disso, cuidava dos negócios particulares do irmão e agora, surpresa das surpresas, também dirigia as finanças do pai dela.

Isabella nunca imaginara que gostaria tanto de viver naquele lugar, que apreciaria tanto a companhia de Edward, em todos os momentos. Quando ia à cidade fazer compras ou visitar Emily, sentia falta dele, de sua voz, de seus olhares, de seu sorriso. Pertencia a seu marido, de corpo, alma, coração. Era feliz.

E estava grávida de cinco meses.

Não contara a Edward imediatamente, por duas razões: medo de estar enganada e receio de que a notícia não o agradasse tanto quanto ela imaginava, pois ele nunca demonstrara o desejo de ter filhos.

Quando seu fluxo não veio pela segunda vez, ela teve certeza da gravidez, mas mesmo assim decidiu esperar mais um pouco para dizer a Edward.

Um dia, logo depois de saber que de fato ia ter um bebê, ela descia a escada, vestida para cavalgar, como fazia todos os dias, quando Edward alcançou-a e segurou-a pelo braço.

— Khan está mancando um pouco — ele informou com a gentileza de costume. — Por que não damos um passeio a pé, em vez de sair a cavalo?

Ela não notara nada de diferente em Khan, e havia dezenas de outros animais que poderia montar, mas não argumentou. Até gostou, porque Edward e ela sempre cavalgavam de modo um tanto imprudente, a toda velocidade. Nem gostava de pensar no que aconteceria, se caísse, mas não podia pedir a Edward que se portassem de modo mais moderado, sem lhe dizer o motivo.

Naquela noite ele a amou de uma maneira que estabeleceu um novo padrão. Continuava ardoroso, mas era evidente que evitava investidas muito fortes, movimentos violentos. Isso deixou-a mais tranqüila, pois fazer amor daquele modo dificilmente prejudicaria o bebê.

Na semana seguinte, ela teve uma conversa consigo mesma, dizendo que estava sendo ridícula. Em primeiro lugar, precisava compartilhar com alguém a alegria enorme que passara a sentir desde o momento em que se certificara da gravidez, e esse alguém, naturalmente, tinha de ser seu marido. Em segundo, seu corpo logo começaria a modificar-se de modo inconfundível, anunciando a Edward que ele ia ser pai.

Numa de suas idas a Londres, comprara algumas roupinhas de criança, que pretendia bordar. Após decidir contar a Edward que iam ter um filho, começou a praticar alguns pontos de bordado num retalho de linho, usando os apetrechos que encontrou na sala de costura. Quando achou que bordara alguma coisa decente, chamou Claire e Mary, mostrou-lhes o pano e pediu sua opinião. As duas examinaram o bordado, então entreolharam-se, incapazes de conter o riso.

Isabella não se zangou, bem consciente de suas limitações.

— Não é espantoso que eu tenha aprendido grego e não consiga fazer uma coisa tão simples? — comentou, rindo com elas.

No entanto, na hora do jantar, depois de passar a tarde toda fechada no quarto, conseguira bordar, com linha azul e de modo bastante satisfatório, um "I" na gola de uma camisola de recem-nascido, incrivelmente pequena.

Examinava a peça com um sorriso, quando Claire entrou.

— Oh! — a criada exclamou, enlevada, ao ver a camisolinha que Isabella não teve tempo de esconder.

— Meu bebê vai ter um bebê! — balbuciou, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Quando vai contar ao senhor duque?

— Não vou contar. Vou deixar que isto conte, hoje à noite — respondeu Isabella, erguendo a camisola de fina cambraia.

Levantou-se do sofá e guardou a roupinha na gaveta da escrivaninha, deixando que Claire começasse a prepará-la para o jantar.

Bem mais tarde, após a refeição, sentada numa poltrona do salão branco e dourado, Isabella fingia ler um livro, enquanto observava Edward tomar seu vinho do porto.

Então, quando ele pousou o cálice vazio numa mesinha próxima, ela fechou o livro e suspirou.

— Não sei por que, mas ando me sentindo muito cansada, ultimamente.

— Não sabe, meu bem? — ele perguntou com ar divertido.

Achava que Isabella estava grávida, mas não tinha certeza.

Provavelmente nem ela mesma sabia, pois não lhe dissera nada. Ou podia ser que soubesse e estivesse esperando um momento especial para dar a notícia.

— Não, não sei — ela respondeu, continuando com a encenação. — Queria responder à carta que tia Sue me escreveu, mas acabei de descobrir que deixei meu bloco e a carta dela lá em cima, e estou sem disposição para subir essas escadas. Você iria buscar para mim? O bloco e a carta estão na gaveta de minha escrivaninha.

Edward concordou e, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, subiu para os aposentos dela. Entrando no quarto, foi recebido pelo perfume de Isabella, que pairava no ar, tentadoramente. Com um sorriso, foi até a escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta e pegou o bloco de papel timbrado, mas não viu a carta de Sue.

Procurou numa caixa de madeira laqueada, vendo que continha apenas envelopes. Ia fechá-la, quando notou um papel dobrado, cuja ponta aparecia sob a pilha de envelopes. Supondo que fosse a carta da tia de Isabella, retirou-o e desdobrou-o, para certificar-se.

O que leu deixou-o petrificado. Era um bilhete, escrito por Isabella, onde ela dizia que estava grávida e pedia à pessoa que fosse vê-Ia. Não havia nome do destinatário, mas a data era de dois meses antes do casamento deles. Ela escrevera aquilo para o homem que a engravidara.

Incrédulo, Edward abanou a cabeça com força, pois a mente estava em turbilhão. Era como se algo poderoso e cruel o estivesse despedaçando, retalhando seu coração, ameaçando esmagar seu cérebro.

Isabella estivera representando o tempo todo, desde que fora procurá-lo, na noite em que ele levara Jéssica a Cullen para apresentá-la à mãe. Tudo o que acontecera a seguir, até aquele dia, fora uma mentira imunda. Ela o atraíra para o casamento para dar um pai ao bastardo que carregava no ventre. De súbito, um pensamento ocorreu-lhe, aliviando seu tormento momentaneamente. O filho podia ser dele. Não. Se fosse, Isabella não lançaria mão de tantos artifícios. Simplesmente lhe contaria, pois devia saber que ele se casaria imediatamente com ela, nem que fosse apenas por causa da criança.

Não, não adiantava tentar enganar-se. Ela se entregara a outro homem, tivera um amante, podia ser até que continuasse a se encontrar com ele, pois vivia encontrando desculpas para ir a Londres. Era uma cadela, uma vagabunda, mentirosa, traidora... Atormentado, achando que enlouqueceria, Edward refletiu que amara uma farsante, uma atriz consumada, um corpo sem alma. Um corpo que nem fora apenas dele.

Fora tudo mentira. O medo de fazer amor com ele, à rendição, a paixão, os beijos, sorrisos, carícias, elogios, tudo uma sórdida, uma nojenta mentira!

O vendaval da dor amainou, deixando no lugar uma raiva fria e implacável. Ele amassou o bilhete, transformando-o numa bola e jogando-a na gaveta, que empurrou para dentro com violência. A gaveta não fechou. Um pano, que ele vira, mas para o qual não dera atenção, prendera-se entre a gaveta e a moldura. Puxou-o para fora. Era uma camisolinha de bebê, exibindo na gola um "I" bordado com linha azul.

Era aquilo que ela queria que ele encontrasse, Edward percebeu com fúria. Jogou a roupinha no chão, pisoteando-a com o salto do sapato.

— Vejo que encontrou — disse Isabella, entrando no quarto, olhando com ar confuso do rosto contocido do marido para a camisolinha no chão, sob o pé dele.

— Quando? — ele indagou com voz irreconhecível.

— Para daqui a... a sete meses, acho — ela gaguejou, assustada.

— Não o quero — Edward declarou, proferindo cada palavra como se a cuspisse.

Claire e Mary, que se encontravam na galeria com a esperança de ver a reação de felicidade do patrão, quando ele soubesse do bebê, viram, atônitas, quando ele saiu do quarto com expressão de ódio e marchou rapidamente até o topo da escada, que desceu correndo. Instantes depois, lá de baixo, veio o estrondo da porta principal fechada com violência.

Claire mandou Mary embora e entrou no quarto, estacando, horrorizada, ao ver Isabella ajoelhada junto da escrivaninha, com a camisolinha na mão, a cabeça atirada para trás, soluçando, desesperada.

— Não fique assim, meu bem — a criada pediu, correndo para ela e ajudando-a a levantar-se. — Vai fazer mal ao bebê.

Isabella achou que nunca seria capaz de parar de chorar. Chorou até que se seus soluços tornaram-se secos e meio sufocados, até não ter mais lágrimas, até sentir-se vazia. Edward não queria a criança!

Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, Isabella ainda não dormira. Virou-se de lado, olhando para fora, para o céu cinzento. Estava sozinha na cama, pela primeira vez, desde o casamento. Edward não queria o bebê. Ia fazê-la renunciar ao próprio filho! Ela já ouvira histórias assim, sabia como as coisas funcionavam. Quando a criança nascesse, Edward mandaria buscar uma ama de leite e lhe entregaria o bebê, mandando-a criá-lo em uma de suas muitas propriedades, longe deles. O amor que ele sentia por ela seria tão possessivo, tão egoísta, que o impedia até de aceitar um filho? Se fosse, não era amor.

Até poucas horas atrás ela podia não saber o que sentia exatamente pela vida em seu ventre, mas agora sabia. Nunca deixaria que lhe tirassem a criança. Nunca!

Aos poucos, o sono venceu-a, e ela dormiu até tarde. Acordou sentindo-se mal, tonta, com dor de cabeça, enjoada, mas forçou-se a descer para tomar o café da manhã.

— O senhor duque mandou dizer que está sem apetite, minha senhora — o criado que servia a refeição informou.

Isabella comeu um pouco, pelo bem do bebê, então saiu para uma caminhada. Não sabia onde Edward estava. Sentia-se perdida, sem rumo.

Andou pelo jardim, mal notando a beleza das rosas de todas as cores que haviam desabrochado naquele início de primavera, então atravessou o extenso gramado até o lago, em cuja superfície serena cisnes deslizavam graciosamente. Quase sem perceber, viu-se diante do pavilhão grego. Entrou e sentou-se numa das almofadas coloridas espalhadas no chão, entre os bancos de mármore.

Ficou sentada lá durante duas horas, tentando assimilar a idéia de que era a mesma mulher do dia anterior, pois tinha a impressão de ser outra pessoa, vivendo em outro tempo, levando uma vida completamente diferente da que conhecera até algumas horas atrás.

Voltou para casa e subiu as escadas lentamente. Quando entrou nos aposentos de Edward, viu que Amun e mais três criados estavam retirando as roupas e todas as outras coisas dos armários.

— O que eles estão fazendo, Mary? — perguntou à criada, que passava um pano na moldura de um quadro na parede da galeria.

— O senhor duque mudou-se para a ala leste, e eles vão levar tudo o que é dele para lá — Mary explicou em tom forçadamente displicente. — Passaremos suas coisas para a suíte dele e a sua ficará para o bebê. Não é uma boa idéia?

— Acho que sim — murmurou Isabella. — Poderia me dizer onde ficam os novos aposentos de meu marido? Preciso falar com ele a respeito desta noite, porque vamos sair.

Mary levou-a até uma suíte na extremidade mais distante da ala leste e retirou-se. Isabella entrou, olhando em volta do elegante quarto. Edward não estava lá, mas estivera, porque havia uma camisa numa cadeira e um par de luvas sobre a cama. Passou para o quarto de vestir e acariciou as roupas penduradas nos armários, contendo as lágrimas. Deslizou a mão por uma casaca. Ele tinha ombros tão largos... Ela sempre adorara aqueles ombros. E os olhos verdes, expressivos...

Voltava para o outro aposento, tencionando ir embora, quando ele entrou e passou por ela como se não a visse, entrando no quarto de vestir, já despindo o casaco.

Ela foi atrás dele.

— Por que está fazendo isso, Edward? — perguntou, aflita.

Ele tirou a camisa, não se dignando a responder.

— É por causa de nosso bebê? — Isabella persistiu.

— Por causa de _um_ bebê.

— Não gosta de crianças?

— Não de crianças de outros homens — ele respondeu gelidamente. Atirou a camisa numa cadeira, pegou Isabella pelo braço e levou-a para a porta de saída.

— Mas gostaria das suas — ela ponderou, enquanto ele a empurrava para o corredor, sob o olhar espantado de um criado que passava.

— Disse bem. Das _minhas — _Edward declarou por entre os dentes.

Isabella não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas viu-o segurar a porta, preparando-se para fechá-la em seu rosto e apressou-se a perguntar:

— Vamos à festa dos Wilson, hoje à noite?

— Eu vou sair. Quanto a você, faça o que bem entender.

— Mas...

— Preste atenção no que vou dizer — ele interrompeu-a, quase gritando. — Se puser novamente os pés em meu quarto, ou mesmo nesta ala, eu mesmo a tirarei, e não muito delicadamente.

Recuou e bateu a porta com força.

Parado no mesmo lugar, apertava as mãos, tentando controlar a raiva que o dominava. Seu desejo era estrangular Isabella, mas a vingança que planejara seria, talvez, pior. Ele arrumaria uma amante e não se importaria em ser discreto, para que Isabella soubesse que havia outra mulher em sua vida. A sociedade não o censuraria por ser casado e ter uma amante. A maioria dos homens tinha seus casos extraconjugais, algo considerado normal. Mas Isabella sofreria as penas do inferno. Não poderia sair sozinha muitas vezes, pois provocaria comentários maldosos. E, se ousasse aparecer em público com outro homem, seria desprezada, banida de todos os círculos.

Mas sua vingança não terminava aí. Ela ia ter um filho, a quem ele seria obrigado a dar seu nome, mas de modo algum seria obrigado a olhar para a criança, imaginando quem era o pai. Mandaria o fedelho para bem longe, mas não imediatamente após o nascimento. Deixaria que Isabella ficasse com ele um ano, dois, até apegar-se profundamente, então o arrancaria dela. A criança seria seu principal instrumento de retaliação.

Voltando para a outra ala, Isabella viu que Claire e Mary levavam suas coisas de sua suíte para a que pertencera a Edward, e tudo estava na maior desordem.

— Se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha por algum tempo — disse, ofegante de tensão, sentindo que o ar lhe faltava.

As mulheres saíram, e ela deixou-se cair numa poltrona, tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Parecia absurdo, mas Edward realmente a repudiara porque ela ficara grávida. Pela primeira vez, desde a noite anterior, sentiu raiva genuína. Desde quando uma gravidez era culpa exclusiva da mulher? Ele nunca pensara que, fazendo amor com ela, poderia gerar um filho?

Quanto mais pensava, mais furiosa ficava. Por fim, decidida, levantou-se e puxou o cordão da sineta, chamando Claire.

— Por favor, passe meu vestido de seda azul, aquele de babados — pediu, quando a criada entrou. — E mande o cocheiro levar a carruagem para a porta da frente, após o jantar. Eu vou sair.

Quatro horas mais tarde, dirigia-se para a sala de jantar. Nos cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, brilhava um fio de safiras e brilhantes, e o vestido azul, rodado, com babados descendo até a barra, chamava a atenção pela beleza e o luxo. Continuaria a fazer as refeições com Edward, normalmente. Se era para viverem como estranhos, pelo menos que fossem estranhos amigáveis. Mas, se ele pensava que ela o aceitaria em sua cama novamente, depois do nascimento da criança, para reiniciarem o que fora interrompido na noite anterior, era porque não a conhecia tão bem quanto julgava.

No entanto, quando Edward levantou-se automaticamente ao vê-Ia entrar na sala, Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar e sentiu um aperto doloroso no peito. Estava tão bonito, tão imponente, com um traje de noite, que, se apenas sorrisse, ela o abraçaria, implorando... Implorando o quê? Perdão por amá-lo como o amava? Perdão por levar seu filho no ventre?

Várias vezes, durante a refeição, ela o pegou fitando-a. Então, quando notou como ele olhava para seu decote, perguntou em tom inocente:

— Gostou de meu vestido novo?

— Se sua intenção é exibir seus encantos ao mundo, escolheu bem — ele respondeu friamente.

— Já se acostumou com seus novos aposentos?

Edward pousou o garfo e empurrou o prato, como se aquela conversa houvesse acabado com seu apetite. Então, levantou-se.

— São muito melhores do que aqueles que ocupei até ontem.

Saiu da sala e, alguns minutos depois, Isabella ouviu a porta principal abrir-se, fechar-se, e seu coche afastar-se.

Mesmo sentindo-se infeliz, ela foi à festa dos Wilson, de onde saiu quando já passava de meia-noite. Adormeceu na carruagem e acordou quando pararam diante da casa, no momento em que Edward descia do coche.

Entraram em casa e subiram as escadas juntos.

— Continue a ficar fora até tão tarde, e sozinha, e estará na boca do povo dentro de uma semana — ele avisou, quando chegaram diante da porta dos aposentos dela.

— Eu estava me divertindo muito e não notei as horas passarem — Isabella explicou, pondo a mão na maçaneta. — Além disso, preciso aproveitar, porque quando meu estado ficar evidente, não poderei mais sair.

Não podia jurar, mas achou que ouviu-o murmurar uma praga.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella foi ao estábulo, pretendendo sair com Khan, mas o cavalariço-chefe informou que, por ordem do senhor duque, não podia deixá-la usar nenhum cavalo.

Furiosa e embaraçada demais para pensar no que estava fazendo, afastou-se com altivez, uma duquesa da cabeça aos pés, e foi direto ao escritório de Edward, pedir explicaçoes.

Ele estava em reunião com vários homens sentados num semi círculo ao redor da escrivaninha. Todos levantaram-se prontamente, com exceção de Edward, que ergueu-se com evidente relutância.

— Perdão — pediu com um sorriso angelical, olhando para os estranhos. — Eu não sabia que meu marido estava com visitas. — Então, encarou Edward. — Está havendo um mal-entendido no estábulo. Parece que lá não sabem que Khan é meu.

— Nem tente chegar perto de um cavalo — ele replicou em tom áspero. — Nem de Khan, nem de nenhum outro.

Envergonhada pelo modo inadmissível como Edward dirigira-se a ela, diante de estranhos, Isabella girou nos calcanhares e quase correu para fora da sala.

Voltou ao estábulo e lançou um olhar tão altivo ao primeiro cavalariço que se pôs a sua frente, que ele saltou para o lado. Foi à baia de Khan e arreou-o habilmente. Então, saiu a galope.

Cavalgou durante três horas, cansando-se muito, mas odiava a idéia de voltar para casa. Certamente Edward fora informado imediatamente que ela saíra, montando Khan; devia estar furioso, e ela não estava com disposição para enfrentá-lo numa briga.

O que não imaginou foi que ele estaria a sua espera no estábulo. Viu-o encostado na cerca, junto da porteira, conversando com o cavalariço-chefe, e seu rosto não demonstrava nada da raiva que devia estar sentindo. Tentou entrar no cercado a trote, mas Edward, com um movimento rápido, segurou a rédea do cavalo, fazendo-o parar bruscamente.

— Desça! — ele ordenou, com ameaça na voz e nos olhos.

Ela corou, mas decidiu provocá-lo. Estendeu-lhe os braços, como uma criança.

— Me ajude a descer — pediu.

Edward tirou-a rudemente da sela.

— Como ousa me desobedecer? — sibilou, cravando os dedos no braço dela, sem piedade, levando-a embora, sob o olhar curioso dos cavalariços.

Aproximavam-se dos fundos da casa, quando ela puxou o braço, livrando-se.

— Desobedecer você? — disse por entre os dentes, batendo o pé no chão, furiosa. — Quer me lembrar dos votos que fiz no altar? Gostaria que eu o lembrasse dos que o _senhor _fez, excelência?

— Vou lhe dar um aviso. Um só — ele replicou. — Chame de conselho, se quiser.

— Se eu precisasse de conselhos, o senhor seria a última pessoa a quem os pediria! — Isabella declarou.

— Ouse me desafiar apenas mais uma vez, e farei com que fique trancada em seus aposentos até seu rebento nascer!

— Tenho certeza de que não há nada de que o senhor gostasse mais! É um homem mesquinho, cruel... um mentiroso, senhor duque! Como se atreveu a dizer que me amava, se agora me trata assim? E vou lhe dizer mais uma coisa, excelência, que, estou certa, lhe causará uma tremenda surpresa: quando duas pessoas fazem amor, quase sempre fazem um bebê!

Edward ficou tão atônito com a ridícula "revelação" de Isabella, que não a viu erguer a mão. Ela acertou-o em cheio no rosto, com as costas da mão, então recuou, parecendo uma deusa abrasada pelo ódio.

— Devolva o tapa! — desafiou. — Bata em mim! Não quer me machucar? O que aconteceu? Perdeu a vontade de me torturar? — desfiou, ignorando a fúria que brilhava nos olhos dele. — Pois eu vou esbofeteá-lo outra vez, seu...

Ergueu o braço, pronta para agredir novamente, mas gritou de dor, quando Edward segurou-a pelo pulso com mão que parecia de ferro.

Torcendo o braço dela para trás, ele puxou-a contra o peito.

— Você é uma desavergonhada, uma mulherzinha mentirosa, traidora e cheia de ardis. Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e, pelo menos uma vez, em nossa desgraçada vida de casados, diga a verdade. Juro que não me importarei com a resposta, seja ela "não sei" ou "sim".

— Não sei o que vai perguntar, mas o juramento de um mentiroso não vale nada! — ela retrucou.

— Essa criança é minha? — Edward perguntou, apertando a mão no pulso dela dolorosamente.

Os olhos chocolates alargaram-se, chocados. Não era possível que Edward houvesse feito uma pergunta tão ultrajante! Ela não pôde impedir que as lágrimas lhe subissem aos olhos, ferida no fundo da alma.

— Se é sua?! Quer saber se a criança é sua? — gritou, então, inesperadamente, caiu sobre ele, os ombros sacudindo-se convulsivamente.

Edward soltou-lhe o pulso. Queria empurrá-la para longe. Queria também tomá-la nos braços e afundar o rosto em seus cabelos. Mas, mais que tudo, queria levá-la para a cama e acalmar a dor que sentia no coração com o bálsamo do corpo dela.

Isabella agarrara-se às lapelas da casaca dele, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

Por fim, Edward pegou-a pelos braços e afastou-a, não com rudeza, mas tampouco gentilmente. Ela não ergueu a cabeça, os ombros continuavam a tremer de maneira estranha. Estava soluçando sem lágrimas, ele pensou, sentindo uma pontada de remorso.

Então, ela levantou a cabeça, e Edward viu, atônito, que não estava chorando, mas rindo como uma dementada, rindo histericamente. Ainda ria, quando esbofeteou-o com força espantosa e correu para dentro, por uma das portas dos fundos.

Edward seguiu-a, andando devagar, pensativo. Foi para o escritório, trancou a porta e serviu-se de uísque, generosamente. Agora, ele tinha certeza de duas coisas: Isabella tinha um poderoso golpe de direita, e o bebê era seu.

Ela podia ter mentido sobre muitas coisas, por exemplo, por que fora procurá-lo, por que se casara com ele, mas a expressão de horror, incredulidade, dor e ultraje que vira nos olhos dela, no momento em que lhe perguntara se a criança era sua, fora genuína. Ninguém, nem a maior atriz do mundo, seria capaz de fingir de modo tão convincente. Naquele rápido instante, Edward vira o que se passava na alma dela. Ela não o traíra, não tinha nenhum amante em Londres. O bebê era dele. Seu ódio acalmou-se.

Isabella, passado o ataque de riso histérico, chegou à conclusão de que se casara com um louco. E ficaria louca também, se permanecesse naquela casa, porque, por mais absurdo que fosse, apesar de tudo, ela ainda o amava e não conseguiria suportar seu desprezo, suas dúvidas de homem insano.

Ignorando a angústia que lhe apertou o peito, quando decidiu que teria de deixá-lo, começou a pensar para onde poderia ir. O pai não tinha força de caráter suficiente para defendê-la de Edward, se ele resolvesse exigir que ela voltasse para Cullen, mas os tios a ajudariam. Ela lhes escreveria, perguntando se podia passar algum tempo com eles na França. Quando os encontrasse, explicaria tudo.

Sentando-se à escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta para pegar o bloco, e foi quando viu a bolinha de papel azul num canto. Sem muita curiosidade, pegou-a, então notou que havia algo escrito. Abriu-a, alisando com a mão. Leu o bilhete, lembrando-se de que o escrevera, pretendendo mandá-lo para Edward, mas que desistira e escondera o papel para que nenhum criado o encontrasse. Mas alguém encontrara. Quem? Apenas Claire e Mary a serviam diretamente, e nenhuma das duas jamais revistaria sua escrivaninha em busca de alguma coisa.

Edward! Edward encontrara o bilhete, quando subira para pegar o bloco, a seu pedido. Imaginou o que ele deduzira, lendo aquilo. A data. Um dia antes daquele em que ela fora a Cullen, para tentar a reconciliação. Edward só podia pensar que ela o procurara porque pensara estar grávida, não porque o amava, porque não suportava mais viver sem ele.

O bilhete não tinha o nome do destinatário. Edward, a julgar por sua reação, devia ter deduzido que a mensagem era destinada a outro homem. Compreensível, mas ele lhe tirara a virgindade e devia saber que aquilo poderia resultar numa gravidez. Por que pensara em outro homem? Não lhe ocorrera que ela podia estar pedindo ajuda à outra pessoa, o pai, a tia, uma amiga? Não, não lhe ocorrera, porque ele fora dominado pela dor e pelo ciúme.

— Idiota! — Isabella murmurou, sorrindo.

Uma súbita onda de felicidade inundou-a, apesar de ela sentir vontade de matar Edward pelo que sofrera naqueles dois dias. Era maravilhoso saber que ele não rejeitara o bebê!

Rindo, aliviada, Isabella refletiu que aquela era a segunda vez que o marido a maltratava, castigando-a por algo que existia apenas em sua imaginação, sem lhe dar chance de defender-se, de esclarecer o engano. E decidiu que seria a última.

Edward a amava, disso ela estava certa, mas, se ele pensava que podia insultá-la, virar-lhe as costas friamente, desprezá-la, e continuar impune, ia ter uma surpresa. Ela não mais permitiria que ele a acusasse e se vingasse de ofensas imaginárias e se fechasse, recusando-se a explicar a razão de seu procedimento.

Não. Edward ia ter de explicar de onde tirara idéias tão horríveis a respeito dela. Suplicar não adiantaria nada, pois ela já tentara isso. O jeito, como Seth tão sabiamente percebera, era fazê-lo ficar tão furioso, ou tão enciumado, que perdesse o controle e revelasse o que achava que ela fizera de errado.

Com um sorrisinho perverso, Isabella disse a si mesma que só então ela explicaria o significado daquele maldito bilhete. Edward teria de rastejar a seus pés, pedindo-lhe perdão. Bobagem! Ela não queria vê-lo fazendo isso. Queria que, depois de tudo explicado, ele a abraçasse, apertando-a contra o peito, dizendo que a amava.

Mas, por enquanto, o que ela não podia fazer era mostrar-se humilde ou triste. Tinha de ser alegre e atrevida, para que Edward sentisse falta do que haviam experimentado juntos e não suportasse mais a separação. Se isso não desse certo, aí sim, ela começaria a alfinetá-lo e o infernizaria até fazê-lo explodir.

Jogando o bilhete amassado na gaveta, fechou-a e foi para o quarto de vestir, escolher a roupa que usaria à noite, para a festa na casa dos Cliffton. Não sabia se Edward pretendia ir, mas ela, com certeza, iria.

Isabella escolhera um vestido verde-esmeralda, que comprara em Paris durante a viagem de núpcias. Era o mais revelador que ela já usara, deixando expostos os braços, metade das costas boa parte dos seios. Depois de colocar os brincos, a pulseira e o colar de esmeraldas que ganhara de Edward, girou graciosamente diante de Claire.

— O que acha? — perguntou.

— Você está seminua — respondeu a criada, olhando-a com censura.

— É um pouco mais ousado do que os outros que costumo usar — concedeu Isabella. — Mas duvido que meu marido me deixe ir sozinha a uma festa, vestida desta maneira. Concorda comigo, Claire?

— Não sei mais o que pensar, menina.

Pouco depois, Isabella entrava no salão branco e dourado. Edward servia-se de um drinque, magnífico em seu traje azul-noite, complementado por camisa e gravata de laço, de seda branca.

Um brilho de raiva passou por seus olhos, enquanto ele examinava o vestido, demorando o olhar no decote baixo demais, acima do qual elevava-se parte dos seios tentadores.

— Aonde você pensa que vai, Isabella?

— Aonde eu _penso_ que vou? Prometemos que iríamos à festa dos Cliffton. — Sorriu com ar inocente. — Agora, vou tomar um pouco de vinho, se não se importa.

Edward foi ao aparador e encheu um copo com vinho.

— É uma pena que queira ir à festa, porque não iremos — declarou.

— Não? _Você_ não vai, porque eu...

Ele se virou lentamente para olha-la.

— Eu não vou, e você também não. Fui claro, Isabella?

Aproximando-se, ela pegou o copo da mão dele.

— Suas _palavras_ foram claras — respondeu enigmaticamente.

Com essa, saiu majestosamente do aposento, indo para a sala de jantar. Não demonstrara, mas estava arrasada. Edward não iria à festa com ela e não a deixaria ir.

O jantar transcorreu em silêncio. Já estavam acabando de comer, quando Isabella olhou para a mão dele e não viu o anel de rubi que ela lhe dera. E nunca o tirara, desde a noite de núpcias. Sentiu o coração contrair-se, magoado.

Ergueu o olhar e viu que Edward a fitava com um sorriso de cínico divertimento, o que a irritou. Iria à festa, decidiu, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente. Mas teria de ser esperta, caso contrário o déspota daria ordem aos cocheiros para não levá-la a parte alguma.

— Vou dormir — mentiu, levantando-se. — Boa noite.

Passava de uma da madrugada, mas, no elegante clube masculino, ao qual Edward pertencia, a hora não tinha muita importância. Sentado à mesa de jogo, não prestava muita atenção às conversas a sua volta, nem tampouco às cartas que tinha na mão.

Por mais que bebesse para relaxar, por mais que tentasse se concentrar no jogo, não conseguia nem uma coisa, nem outra. Casara-se com uma feiticeira que era como um espinho na carne. Ficar com ela doía, arrancá-la de sua vida doía ainda mais.

Naquela noite, enchera-se de desejo ao vê-Ia com o insinuante vestido verde e precisara de toda sua força de vontade para não tocá-la, esmagá-la nos braços, beijar a boca sensual. Puro desejo, não amor. Era só o que sentia por Isabella.

Que audaciosa ela fora, pretendendo ir à festa dos Cliffton sozinha! Depois de tê-lo desafiado e saído para cavalgar, contrariando suas ordens. E ele decidira proibi-la de andar a cavalo dois dias atrás, quando suspeitara de sua gravidez, para protegê-la, e ao bebê. Bem, o duque de Cullen não precisava dar explicações a respeito de suas ações a ninguém. Isabella tinha de obedecê-lo, ele pensou, jogando algumas fichas no centro da mesa. Obedecer, sem fazer perguntas, sem argumentar.

Levi Baskerville ocupou uma cadeira vaga diante de Edward, sorrindo-lhe cordialmente.

— É um prazer ver você, Cullen. E também uma surpresa.

— Surpresa? — Edward estranhou. — Por quê?

— Acabei de falar com sua esposa na festa dos Cliffton e pensei que você estivesse lá também — Baskerville contou. — A duquesa é adorável, verdadeiramente adorável.

Ouvindo aquilo, Edward olhou-o, com um ar tão incrédulo que ele sorriu, sem jeito.

— Todo mundo acha sua esposa adorável, Cullen — o homem apressou-se em dizer.

Notou que o duque empertigava-se na cadeira, uma expressão glacial no rosto, obviamente aborrecido, e perguntou-se o que dissera para ofendê-lo. Chegou à conclusão de que seu elogio fora fraco demais, pois diziam que Cullen tinha muito orgulho de sua jovem esposa.

— Não há quem não ache a duquesa maravilhosa — continuou nervosamente. — Esta noite, então, ela estava deslumbrante, usando um vestido verde, da mesma cor do mar. Precisei esperar para cumprimentá-la e dizer-lhe como a achava linda, pois havia um grupo de cavalheiros a sua volta, jovens e também velhos fósseis, como eu.

Em silêncio, com gestos firmes, Edward colocou as cartas na mesa, viradas para cima, e levantou-se. Com um gesto de cabeça na direção dos amigos, afastou-se sem uma palavra.

Os cinco companheiros de jogo observaram-no caminhar para a porta que levava à rua. Os casados, quatro deles, sorriam maliciosamente. Baskerville, solteirão convicto de quarenta e cinco anos, era o único que parecia alarmado.

— Diabos! — ele exclamou. — Viram como Cullen me olhou, quando eu disse que falara com a esposa dele na festa dos Cliffton? Eles casaram há pouco tempo, acho que ainda é cedo demais para estarem brigando, não?

Marcus Rutherford deu uma gargalhada.

— Se era cedo, deixou de ser alguns minutos atrás — comentou. — Eu nunca teria dito que vi a duquesa na casa dos Cliffton, se soubesse que isso causaria uma briga. Mas não sei por que Cullen ficou daquele jeito. Com certeza ela não iria à festa, se ele não permitisse.

— Não? — perguntou Rutherford, sarcástico, olhando para os amigos casados.

— Claro que não! É esposa dele, deve-lhe obediência.

Sua declaração provocou risos escandalosos e exclamações jocosas.

— Uma vez, minha esposa estava querendo uma capa de peles, e eu fiz valer minha autoridade, dizendo-lhe que não a comprasse, porque já tinha uma dúzia — Rutherford contou.

— Não me diga que ela comprou, assim mesmo! — exclamou Baskerville.

— Claro que não. Comprou doze vestidos para combinar com as peles que já tinha. — Rutherford riu. — Gastou três vezes mais do que houvesse comprado à capa.

— Meu Deus! Você não bateu nela?

— Não. Acho que bater não resolve nada, e sou contra qualquer tipo de violência. Sabe o que fiz? Comprei-lhe a capa que ela queria.

— Comprou?! Mas por quê?

— Porque eu estaria devendo para a Bond Street inteira, quando ela acabasse de fazer compras para vingar-se de mim. Vestidos são caros como o diabo, mas jóias... Felizmente, ela ainda não tinha pensado em entrar numa joalheria! Economizei uma fortuna, comprando a capa.

A aurora punha estrias de luz no céu, quando Isabella subiu a escadaria de mármore, dirigindo-se para seus aposentos. Sentira terrivelmente a falta de Edward, na festa daquela noite. Na verdade, nada tivera graça, e fora como se ela estivesse sozinha, mesmo no meio de tanta gente. Como ele pudera tornar-se tão importante, em tão pouco tempo?

Aquela brecha entre eles não podia continuar aberta, por isso ela não se arrependia de tê-lo desobedecido, indo à festa sozinha. Talvez Edward ficasse bastante furioso para provocar o confronto que ela desejava.

Entrou no quarto e acendeu o lampião que ficava sobre a cômoda. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu alguém sentado na poltrona perto da lareira. Um homem. Edward. Conseguiu disfarçar o sobressalto, tomada por súbita inspiração. Ia fingir que não o vira. Começou a desabotoar as costas do vestido, caminhando para o quarto de vestir. Quando voltasse, estaria usando uma de suas camisolas mais sedutoras e, se Edward ainda estivesse lá, não resistiria. O desejo seria mais forte que a raiva e...

— Não tire o vestido! — ele ordenou, assustando-a com a fúria que havia em sua voz.

Isabella virou-se, e Edward levantou-se, avançando para ela com a graça de um felino cercando a presa. Por instinto, ela começou a recuar, então percebeu o que estava fazendo e estacou, encarando-o.

— Lembra-se do que eu disse que aconteceria, se você me desobedecesse de novo, Isabella? — ele perguntou em tom perigosamente manso, parando diante dela.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Você ameaçou me deixar trancada no quarto até o bebê nascer. Mas lembro outras coisas também. Lembro as palavras que me dizia, quando estávamos fazendo amor, lembro...

— Cale a boca! — ele gritou.

— Lembro como é sentir suas mãos em meu corpo, sua boca...

Edward agarrou-a pelos ombros, sacudindo-a.

— Mandei que se calasse!

— Não posso calar porque amo você — ela prosseguiu. — Amo seus olhos, seu sorriso...

Com um puxão violento, ele atraiu-a para seus braços, cobrindo-lhe a boca com um beijo selvagem, de punição e vingança. Estava machucando os lábios dela e impedindo-a de respirar, tal a força com que a apertava contra o peito. Mas Isabella não se importava. Quando o beijo tornou-se ainda mais voraz, exigente e profundo, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, comprimindo-se ainda mais contra o corpo musculoso.

Mas, tão abruptamente quanto a abraçara, ele a soltou, ofegante, olhando-a com raiva. Sem se intimidar, Isabella ergueu o queixo numa atitude de desafio.

— Ficarei trancada em meus aposentos pelo tempo que você quiser — anunciou. — Desde que me faça companhia. Do contrário, nada, nem ninguém, me fará ficar aqui dentro. Porei fogo na casa para poder fugir, se for necessário.

Edward olhou-a longamente. Ela estava tão linda, era tão jovem, parecia tão vulnerável, apesar da rebeldia, que ele sorriria, se não a odiasse, se não odiasse a si mesmo. Não. Tinha de lembrar-se de que Isabella era uma manipuladora calculista.

— Se sair da propriedade mais uma vez sem minha permissão, você sentirá saudade da "delicadeza" com que a tratei da primeira vez em que a trouxe aqui — ameaçou.

— Já sinto saudade daquela noite, meu senhor — ela replicou, corajosa. — Mas prometo que pelo menos pedirei sua permissão, antes de sair da propriedade.

Ele saiu do quarto sem dizer uma palavra, batendo a porta com força.

Isabella ficou parada no mesmo lugar, pensativa. Ele desistira de deixá-la trancada ali, não por medo de que ela pusesse fogo na casa, como ameaçara, pois isso poderia ser evitado com a presença constante de uma criada que serviria de guarda. O fato era que não tinha coragem de maltratá-la tanto, pois a amava, apesar de achar que o que sentia era ódio.

Edward, deitado na cama, no quarto na ala leste, analisava friamente sua situação com Isabella. Sabia que o filho que ela gerava era seu, mas e o outro? Ela estivera grávida, ou pensara estar, quando escrevera aquele bilhete, obviamente para o pai da criança. Quando o homem não quisera, ou não pudera, assumira responsabilidade, ela decidira ir a Cullen para tentar reatar o noivado com Edward. E ele, como um idiota, caíra na armadilha. Casara-se com ela. E estava tudo acabado. Não havia a mínima possibilidade de os dois viverem novamente como marido e mulher, ele sabia, mas seu desejo por ela era um castigo que o atormentava noite e dia.

Talvez, ele conseguisse algum alívio para sua agonia, se não vivesse sob o mesmo teto que Isabella. Podia mudar-se para a casa da Rua Upper Brook e levar a vida que levara antes do casamento, ou passar alguns meses na França ou na Espanha. Essa última alternativa era a melhor, mas o filho que Isabella esperava era seu, afinal, e ele não podia estar tão longe, no caso de haver alguma complicação durante a gravidez.

Tomou uma decisão, por fim. Iria morar em Londres. Durante os dois próximos meses, levaria Isabella a algumas festas e outros acontecimentos sociais, então a gravidez se tornaria evidente, e ela não poderia mais sair de casa. Aí, então, ninguém estranharia por não vê-los juntos. Quando amigos e conhecidos o vissem com outra mulher, simplesmente concluiriam que a esposa não fora capaz de segurá-lo por muito tempo. Mas era isso o que acontecia na maioria dos casamentos, de modo que o fato não causaria escândalo.

Voltando a pensar em Isabella e na criança, refletiu que seria ótimo, se ela tivesse um menino, pois aquela era sua única oportunidade de ter um herdeiro.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella escreveu um bilhete a Edward, explicando que prometera ir à festa que Emily ofereceria naquela noite para comemorar o aniversário do casamento dos pais de Quill, e que contava com ele para acompanhá-la. Mandou Claire entregar a mensagem, então ficou andando de um lado para o outro, à espera da resposta.

Quando a criada voltou, entregou-lhe um papel, que ela desdobrou com dedos trêmulos. Edward escrevera apenas: "Informe se o traje será a rigor ou informal". Isabella, no entanto, não se importou com isso. O importante era que ele iria à festa com ela.

À noite, arrumou-se ainda com mais apuro do que o costumeiro. Escolheu um conjunto de colar e brincos de topázios e brilhantes, mas decidiu não usar o magnífico anel de noivado, e só não tirou a aliança, porque isso era inadmissível.

Edward encontrava-se no fundo do salão branco e dourado, olhando para fora de uma das janelas, com um copo de uísque na mão, magnífico em seu traje a rigor. Parada na porta, Isabella observou-o por alguns segundos, então entrou, o vestido dourado, complementado por uma estola do mesmo tecido, dando-lhe uma aparência de rainha. Edward a examinou em silêncio e tomou o último gole de sua bebida.

Os dois não convesaram durante a viagem de uma hora e meia até Londres, e Isabella contentou-se em ficar imaginando qual seria a reação de Edward, quando ela tirasse a estola e ele visse os seios quase totalmente expostos pelo decote vertiginoso, a última moda em Paris. Se ele não gostara do vestido verde-esmeralda, gostaria ainda menos daquele.

Chegaram, por fim, e no vestíbulo da casa dos Archibald, Isabella tirou a estola, entregando-a à criada encarregada de receber os agasalhos. Então, virou-se para Edward, parado atrás dela.

— O que acha de meu vestido? — perguntou.

Ele observou o decote por alguns segundos, e seus olhos tornaram-se frios como gelo.

— Está tentando descobrir até que ponto posso ser provocado sem me descontrolar? — perguntou em tom furioso.

— Não, meu senhor. Não posso provocá-lo mais do que já fiz, oferecendo-lhe um filho.

Edward pegou-a pelo braço, para guiá-la ao salão, mas afundando os dedos dolorosamente na carne macia.

— Divirta-se bastante esta noite, porque será a última. Decidi morar aqui na cidade, e você ficará em Cullen até a criança nascer. Todo o otimismo de Isabella desapareceu, deixando-a desolada. Ela puxou o braço, tentando livrar-se, mas Edward intensificou o aperto.

— Pelo menos, meu senhor, não nos envergonhe, deixando as marcas de seu ódio em meu braço.

Ele a soltou imediatamente, como se só então percebesse o que estivera fazendo.

Entraram no salão, e Isabella percebeu vagamente que havia alguma coisa estranha na atmosfera. Então, soube o que era. As pessoas ali reunidas comportavam-se de maneira demasiadamente... natural. Era como se estivessem se esforçando para _aparentar _naturalidade.

Uma hora mais tarde, Isabella viu Lorde Easterbrook e sorriu para ele, respondendo a seu gesto de cabeça, mas virou a cabeça depressa, continuando a conversar com o grupo que a cercava, evitando que ele se aproximasse. Não acreditava que Easterbrook dissera coisas "nada gentis" a seu respeito, como Jéssica comentara, mas o homem tinha um senso de humor perverso, e ela preferia mantê-lo à distância.

Isabella descobriu o motivo da "naturalidade forçada" pouco depois, quando Emily encontrou tempo para falar com ela.

— Meu sogro é maravilhoso! — a amiga comentou. — Nem acreditei quando ele me contou o que teve de fazer para convencer Tanya St. Allermain a vir à festa, como surpresa para minha sogra.

— Quem? — perguntou Isabella, querendo crer que ouvira mal.

— Tanya St. Allermain! Meu sogro conseguiu que ela viesse cantar para nós! Imagine, a maior cantora da Europa, que está hospedada no palácio real, onde cantará amanhã, deu-nos a honra de...

Isabella não ouviu o resto. Tremia desde o instante em que Emily dissera que Tanya St. Allermain, a mais linda e famosa de todas as ex-amantes de Edward, estava em Londres, naquela casa! E ele, pouco antes, anunciara sua intenção de mudar-se para a cidade.

O enorme salão estava lotado, mas ela viu quando Edward, que havia desaparecido, entrou, no exato momento em que o pianista que acompanharia a cantora sentava-se ao piano de cauda. Dentro de poucos instantes, Tanya St. Allermain apareceria.

Edward, que parara para conversar com um conhecido, finalmente aproximou-se de Isabella, colocando-se a seu lado. Embora soubesse que iria desagradá-lo, ela passou o braço pelo dele, pois sentia-se mal, precisando de apoio.

Então, Tanya St. Allermain entrou. Era linda, sensual, tinha o corpo escultural e o magnetismo de uma mulher consciente de seu poder sobre os homens. Isabella sentiu-se inferiorizada, uma jovem imatura, simples demais, de beleza comum, sem nenhuma chance de vencer aquela deusa numa competição pelo amor de Edward. Sem falar que logo ela estaria deformada pela gravidez, inchada, feia. Naquele momento, desejou estar morta.

Então, Tanya começou a cantar e, durante quase uma hora, encantou a platéia com sua voz magnífica, com sua beleza. Quando o recital terminou, os aplausos pareciam intermináveis e ao inclinar-se mais uma vez para agradecer, seus olhos azuis encontraram os de Edward, e Isabella sentiu a corrente de atração que vibrou entre os dois.

Logo depois, começou o baile, e por meia hora Edward não saiu do lado de Isabella, mas também não conversou, nem mesmo olhou-a. Mas estava ali, e isso podia significar o início da tão desejada reconciliação. A frágil esperança a que ela se agarrara aumentou, quando ele a guiou para a pista de dança e tomou-a nos braços.

— Por que não está usando seu anel? — Edward indagou após alguns instantes, girando com ela ao ritmo de uma valsa.

— O de noivado, símbolo de seu amor? — replicou Isabella com ironia.

— Sabe muito bem de que anel estou falando.

— Como é símbolo de um amor que você não sente mais, seria hipocrisia usá-lo — ela replicou, esperando ardentemente que ele dissesse que seu amor por ela não morrera.

— Faça o quiser — Edward disse com cínica indiferença. — Não foi o que sempre fez?

A valsa acabou, e os dois ficaram juntos, unindo-se a um grupo animado. De repente, as pessoas à volta deles calaram-se, olhando curiosas para um ponto atrás de Isabella. Ela se virou e viu Tanya St. Allermain aproximando-se pelo braço de Lorde Easterbrook.

— Cullen! — Easterbrook exclamou com forçada jovialidade, parando perto de Edward. — Não creio que você e Tanya precisem ser apresentados, não é?

Isabella notou a tensão que caiu sobre o grupo e também que os únicos que não pareciam afetados eram seu marido e a cantora. Na verdade, os dois pareciam estar achando a situação bastante divertida. Com um amplo sorriso, Edward tomou a mão de Tanya e levou-a aos lábios.

— Vejo, senhora, que ainda coloca todos os homens a seus pés, quando entra em um salão — observou, galante.

Tanya inclinou a cabeça num gracioso gesto de agradecimento.

— Nem todos — corrigiu sugestivamente. — Mas também não consigo vê-lo numa posição tão ridícula, senhor duque.

Isabella ouviu o diálogo com raiva e sofrimento, imaginando se Edward teria o displante de apresentar-lhe a ex-amante. Naquele momento odiou-o e sentiu imenso desprezo por Easterbrook. Os olhares curiosos fixos neles a enojaram. Ela estava cercada de inimigos, de estranhos, que nunca a haviam aceitado, uma plebéia pobre que conseguira casar com um duque e infiltrará-se em seu círculo seleto.

Perdida em pensamentos, demorou um pouco para perceber que Easterbrook apresentava-lhe Tanya St. Allermain com um ar repulsivo de inocência.

Fortalecida pela raiva, foi capaz de olhar nos olhos da mulher com serena compostura.

— Obrigada por nos dar o prazer de ouvir sua voz maravilhosa — disse em perfeito francês. — Proporcionou a todos momentos de grande emoção.

— Comentários sobre a beleza e a graça de uma mulher muitas vezes são exagerados, mas vejo que no seu caso não são — a cantora observou, retribuindo a gentileza. Olhou para Edward, sorrindo sensualmente, e acrescentou: — Devo dizer que isso me deixou muito desapontada.

Com essa tomou o braço de Easterbrook e afastou-se com ele, majestosamente.

Por um instante, Edward olhou para Isabella com aprovação, e ela soube que o deixara orgulhoso, lidando tão bem com a desagradável situação.

Menos de uma hora depois, viu Edward e Tanya deixarem o salão por portas diferentes. Era óbvio que haviam combinado, com algum sinal que ela não percebera, encontrar-se no terraço.

A luz do luar, Tanya sorriu para Edward, estendendo-lhe as duas mãos, que ele tomou nas suas.

— E maravilhoso vê-lo novamente — murmurou. — Agradeço a Easterbrook, que me disse que você estaria aqui esta noite, do contrário eu não teria vindo. Deve ser um grande amigo seu.

— Não. Mas é um grande descarado, como você deve ter percebido — respondeu Edward, sorrindo para ela.

Era delicioso olhar para uma mulher tão linda. Os cabelos loiros tornavam-se prateados ao luar, e os olhos azul-violeta exibiam o mesmo brilho de inteligência e malícia que ele conhecera tão bem.

— O casamento não lhe fez bem, meu senhor? — ela perguntou.

Edward não respondeu. Refletiu que, se reatasse seu relacionamento com Tanya, a notícia correria com a velocidade do vento, não apenas em Londres, como em várias partes da Europa. Eram ambos famosos, seu caso fora muito comentado, e uma reconciliação causaria furor. De modo algum Isabella deixaria de saber, e a humilhação que ela sofreria seria dobrada. Além disso, a cantora era uma parceira de cama ardorosa, apropriada para ele. No entanto, enquanto pensava tudo isso, parecia sentir a mão trêmula de Isabella em seu braço, quando ela se apoiara nele, enquanto Tanya cantava, como que procurando força.

Isabella que fosse para o inferno! Como ousara ir a uma festa sem o anel de noivado? Rebelde, mentirosa, manipuladora! Mas era sua esposa, estava levando um filho seu no ventre. Para seu desgosto, Edward descobriu que não podia fazer a proposta que Tanya certamente desejava ouvir. Escolheria outra amante, alguém que não provocasse tanto alvoroço.

— Parece que o casamento também não fez bem a sua esposa — Tanya persistiu. — Ela é muito linda, mas também muito infeliz.

— O casamento fez bem para nós dois — afirmou Edward, irritado.

Um sorriso lento, provocante, tremulou nos lábios da cantora.

— Se é você quem diz, só posso acreditar — murmurou.

— Sou eu quem digo — ele confirmou asperamente.

Se Tanya notara a infelicidade de Isabella, outras pessoas deviam ter notado também, e Edward não queria que sua esposa sofresse aquela vergonha. Uma coisa era ele odiá-la e humilhá-la na privacidade de sua casa, outra, muito diferente, era toda a sociedade perceber que aquilo acontecia.

— Nesse caso, meu caro, acho melhor você voltar para o salão — Tanya aconselhou com aquela perspicácia que ele sempre apreciara. — Tenho a impressão de que Easterbrook pretendia juntar nós dois para depois poder consolar sua esposa.

Edward enrijeceu-se, furioso, e a mulher notou, porque olhou-o com um sorriso surpreso.

— Nunca vi você assim, antes. Fica aterrador e devastadoramente atraente, quando se enfurece.

Ele se limitou a curvar-se diante dela numa despedida silenciosa. Entrando no salão, olhou em volta, ansioso. Easterbrook estava lá, mas Isabella, não. Com uma sensação de alívio, percebeu que ninguém notara que ele estivera lá fora com Tanya. Isso era ótimo, porque ali estavam amigos seus e de Isabella, e ele não queria que ela se sentisse embaraçada, quando tornasse a vê-los. Depois de procurar por ela durante algum tempo, foi perguntar ao mordomo se a vira, e o homem informou que a duquesa fora embora.

Edward sentiu-se a ponto de explodir de raiva. Como ela se atrevera a abandoná-lo, deixando-o naquela situação difícil? Não podia continuar na festa, sozinho, porque todos adivinhariam que Isabella fora embora por estar magoada ou furiosa, e isso causaria intermináveis mexericos. Ele pouco se importava com o que pudessem falar dele, mas não queria que sua mulher fosse alvo de falatórios maldosos. E também não podia partir, porque Isabella usara a carruagem para voltar para casa.

Emily e Quilll resolveram o problema num segundo, cedendo-lhe um coche que o levou até a casa da rua Upper Brook, onde ele passou uma noite infernal. Quase não dormiu, perseguido pela imagem de Isabella naquele vestido dourado que expunha os seios quase totalmente. Ela quisera provocá-lo e conseguira! Provocara seu desejo e também seu ciúme, pois ele bem vira como os homens a fitavam sem poder disfarçar a cobiça.

Fora por desejá-la tanto, apesar de desprezá-la, por sentir tanto ciúme, apesar de odiá-la, que ele aceitara o silencioso convite de Tanya para encontrá-la no terraço.

* * *

_E ai? Será que esses dois vão fazer as pases?_

_Esse Edward é teimoso demais! Jesus!_

_E a Bella porque não jogou o maldito bilhete fora! Só para complicar a vida deles!_

_Então meus amores... Se preparem para o ultimo capitulo que promete! Vou fazer tudo o que puder para postar o ultimo capitulo na Quinta! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Se preparem para as emoções finais dessa adaptação que me encantou tanto... Será que os nossos meninos vão ficar juntos de vez?... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward não voltou para Cullen no dia seguinte, nem no outro. Tampouco passou aquele tempo nos braços de Tanya St. AIlermain, como Isabella, torturada, certamente imaginara. Durante o dia não saía de casa, num estado de espírito oscilante, que ia da raiva ao desespero, mas sempre mergulhado em pensamentos que giravam sem parar, num círculo vicioso. À noite ia ao clube, encontrar-se com os amigos, em busca de um pouco de distração.

Na terceira noite, já muito tarde, sentado perto da janela de seu quarto, que se abria para o pátio coberto de névoa, chegou finalmente a algumas conclusões. Em primeiro lugar, não via razão para suportar a inconveniência de escolher uma amante e estabelecê-la em uma casa discreta, que era o que teria de fazer, agora que se casara. Certo, casara-se com uma vagabunda, mas ela possuía um corpo que o enlouquecia, e na cama era perfeita. Por que ele procuraria uma amante? Também não levaria vida de monge, nem continuaria isolado na ala leste do castelo.

Ia voltar para casa e para seus próprios aposentos, e quando seu corpo precisasse de alívio, ele usaria Isabella. Ela seria uma criada, nada mais. Uma criada bem-vestida, que faria o papel de anfitriã, quando fosse necessário, uma prostituta que o serviria sem receber remuneração, quando ele precisasse. Afinal, ela era quase uma prostituta, Edward pensou, o sangue fervendo de ira. O preço que cobrara dele fora bastante alto, uma fortuna em dinheiro, seu nome, um título! Ela se vendera, portanto ele era seu dono. Para sempre.

Assim, na manhã seguinte, embarcou na carruagem que usava na cidade, rumo a Cullen. Na hora e meia de viagem, estabeleceu um roteiro para o que faria ao chegar. Em primeiro lugar, explicaria a Isabella os deveres que teria de aceitar, nos termos mais vulgares que conhecia. Depois, lhe diria o que pensava de suas traições e mentiras, de seu temperamento insuportável, de sua rebeldia. Por fim, esfregaria em seu nariz o bilhete ultrajante que a delatara.

A carruagem parou diante da escada externa e Edward saltou para o chão, subindo os degraus rapidamente. Entrou em casa e, sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com o mordomo, que o olhava de maneira estranha, correu escada acima, dirigindo-se aos aposentos de Isabella. Abriu a porta com violência, assustando Mary, que virou-se, alarmada. Sem falar com a moça, olhou em todos os lugares da suíte, então passou para a do lado, que ocupara até pouco tempo atrás. Não encontrando Isabella, foi perguntar a Mary onde ela estava.

— A duquesa foi embora — respondeu a criada, começando a chorar.

— Embora? Para onde? — ele indagou, impaciente.

— E-ela não disse, senhor duque. Mas deixou um bilhete para o senhor, na escrivaninha.

Ignorando as lágrimas da moça, ele foi até a escrivaninha. Estava vazia, a não ser por uma bolinha de papel azul na gaveta superior. Edward sentia-se enojado só de pensar em tocar naquele papel novamente, mas pegou-o e abriu-o, achando que Isabella poderia ter escrito alguma coisa ali. Não escrevera. Fora a maneira que ela encontrara de dizer que descobrira por que ele ficara tão enfurecido. Colocando o bilhete no bolso, virou-se para a porta.

— Vou voltar para meus aposentos — disse a Mary.

— Tire as coisas dela de lá.

— Para onde devo levá-las? — a criada perguntou em tom que denotava revolta.

— De volta para cá, inferno!

Notou que algo em suas palavras fizera à irlandesa sorrir disfarçadamente, mas estava furioso demais por ter perdido o rastro de sua presa para dar-se ao trabalho de repreendê-la por sua impertinência. Estava com vontade de matar alguém, não de ralhar com uma criada!

Caminhava pelo corredor em direção à ala leste, quando ocorreu- lhe que havia alguma coisa diferente naquele bilhete em seu bolso. Tirou-o para examiná-lo. Estava manchado, como se gotas de água houvessem feito escorrer a tinta. Lágrimas!, Ele pensou com desgosto e um incontrolável sentimento de culpa. Muitas lágrimas.

Nos quatro dias seguintes, Edward comportou-se como um tigre enjaulado, enquanto esperava que sua esposa voltasse para casa. Tinha certeza de que ela voltaria, quando se desse conta que ele não ia sair em sua perseguição, louco de preocupação com seu estado delicado. Claro, ela voltaria. Quem lhe daria abrigo, escondendo-a do próprio marido, violando as leis inglesas? Charlie Swan era bastante sensato para obrigá-la a voltar para casa, onde era seu lugar, Edward refletiu, mudando de opinião a respeito do sogro, a quem sempre desprezara.

Quando, no quinto dia Isabella ainda não voltara, ele foi tomado por uma fúria violenta, que nunca experimentara em toda sua vida. Ela o abandonara, e aquilo era inadmissível. Ele _pensara_ em deixá-la sozinha em Cullen, ou mandá-la embora, pois, afinal, era a parte ofendida, mas Isabella realmente o deixara! Teria ido para a casa do pai? Aquele idiota a teria deixado ficar?

Ordenou a McRae que aprontasse o coche de viagem, avisando que queria fazer o percurso entre Cullen e a casa de Charlie Swan em seis horas, nem um minuto mais! Já interrogara o cocheiro a respeito do paradeiro de Isabella, e o homem dissera que a levara até o primeiro posto de troca, no caminho para Londres, onde, de acordo com o dono do posto, ela alugara um coche. Que diabo ela estaria fazendo, viajando pelas estradas, na companhia apenas de Claire, e grávida? Era mesmo uma louca.

Charlie foi pessoalmente ao encontro de Edward, com um sorriso largo.

— Seja bem-vindo! — exclamou, olhando para a porta do coche. — Minha filha não veio? Como ela está?

Edward sentiu-se derrotado.

— Isabella está bem, Charlie — afirmou, então improvisou: — Ela quis que eu viesse aqui para lhe dizer que vamos ter um filho.

Não podia dizer a um pai que sua filha fugira da casa do marido por não suportar mais tantos maus tratos.

Uma hora mais tarde, voltava para o coche, ordenando a McRae que o levasse à propriedade que comprara dos Hodge. Isabella também não estava lá, de modo que Edward decidiu voltar para Cullen.

Na manhã seguinte, de acordo com a investigação a que dera início, descobriu que Isabella não se encontrava na casa dos Archibald. Ela de fato. desaparecera.

Edward não estava mais irado, mas sim quase doente de preocupação. E quando recebeu a informação de que Isabella não cruzara o Canal em nenhum navio para a França, ficou francamente alarmado.

Então, pensou na possibilidade de ela ter ido procurar o homem que fora seu amante, antes do casamento, e isso atormentou-o e enfureceu. Mas só por um instante, porque ele, por alguma razão, não conseguia acreditar que ela houvesse ido para os braços de outro homem. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Isabella aprendera a amá-lo, pelo menos um pouco. Talvez ele estivesse sofrendo os efeitos causados pela meia garrafa de conhaque que tomara, mas, de qualquer modo, achava impossível que ela fizesse certas coisas.

Ainda acreditava que ela se entregara a outro antes do casamento, mas, se parasse de tentar descobrir quem era o homem, acharia mais fácil aceitar o fato. Suportar, pelo menos. Fora ele quem a privara de sua virgindade, ele, provavelmente, quem a levara a atirar-se nos braços de outro, num momento de solidão e desespero. Um único momento. Isso ele podia aceitar.

A verdade era que ele não conseguia imaginar a vida sem Isabella e que perdoaria tudo o que ela pudesse ter feito de errado antes de se tornar sua mulher.

No dia seguinte, voltando para a casa após um passeio a cavalo, Edward pensava em tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos, quando, lembrando o dia em que Isabella fora procurá-lo em Cullen, recordou, em todos os detalhes, como haviam marcado a data do casamento. Ela pedira seis meses para os preparativos e... Seis meses! De repente, foi como se um relâmpago brilhasse em sua mente. Se ela estava grávida, não pediria um prazo de seis meses! Com certeza faria questão de que se casassem o mais rápido possível.

Pondo o cavalo a galope, em alguns minutos chegava ao estábulo. Entregou o animal suado a um cavalariço e foi à procura de McRae, ordenando-lhe que preparasse a carruagem e a levasse para frente da casa imediatamente.

Duas horas depois, um criado com a libré dos Masen falava com Emily Archibald, dizendo que o duque pedia-lhe que fosse até a casa da rua Upper Brook no coche que se encontrava à espera.

— Irei, sim — ela respondeu. — Descerei num instante.

Cerca de quinze minutos mais tarde, guiada pelo mordomo, entrava numa biblioteca espaçosa, onde Edward a esperava, olhando para fora através da vidraça de uma grande janela. Para surpresa de Emily, ele não se virou, nem disse nenhuma palavra de saudação.

— Devemos perder tempo com formalidades, ou entrar direto no assunto? — perguntou em tom frio, finalmente virando-se para olhá-la.

Ela sentiu um arrepio, pois aquele não era o Edward que conhecia. Havia algo diferente nos olhos dele, uma mistura de desespero, determinação e melancolia.

— Podemos dispensar as formalidades — Emily respondeu finalmente.

Com um breve gesto de cabeça, o duque indicou-lhe uma pol trona, e ela sentou-se.

— Acho que sabe por que lhe pedi que viesse, Lady Archibald — ele preludiou, olhando-a como se quisesse ler o que se passava em sua alma.

— Isabella, não é? — ela murmurou.

— Isso mesmo. Onde está Isabella? Ordenei uma investigação, e me disseram que ela não se encontra em sua casa, mas tenho a impressão de que a senhora sabe para onde minha esposa foi. Hesitei em perguntar-lhe, para não colocá-la na difícil posição de ter de trair a confiança de sua amiga e porque achava que a encontraria, usando meus próprios recursos. Como isso não aconteceu, terei de insistir para que me diga onde ela está.

— Não sei onde Isabella está, senhor duque. Não perguntei para onde ela ia, nem nunca imaginei que se ausentaria por tanto tempo.

Edward observou-a detidamente. Então, moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, dando a entender que acreditava em sua resposta.

— Eu lhe diria, se soubesse — Emily afirmou. — Agora, depois de ver o senhor, eu diria.

Ele suspirou.

— Obrigado — agradeceu, e seu tom de voz perdera o gelo. — Meu cocheiro a levará de volta para casa.

Emily olhou-o, hesitante.

— Isabella me contou que o senhor encontrou aquele bilhete horrível — disse. Com um sorriso entre triste e divertido, prosseguiu: — Estava tão desnorteada, quando o escreveu, que nem... — Calou-se ao ver a expressão de sofrimento no rosto de Edward. — Desculpe, eu não devia ter mencionado o bilhete.

— Como parece não haver segredos entre nós, Lady Archibald, poderia me dizer por que Isabella escreveu aquela mensagem?

— Bem, ela estava tentando salvar o orgulho. Achava que seria melhor, se, em vez de ir procurá-lo, induzisse o senhor a visitá-la em minha casa. Quanto ao motivo que ela usou, bem, acho que foi uma estupidez, mas...

— A única estupidez que Isabella cometeu na vida foi casar-se comigo — Edward declarou, interrompendo-a.

Lágrimas subiram aos olhos de Emily, e ela levantou-se apressadamente, encarando-o.

— Isso não é verdade. Isabella amava... ama o senhor.

— Obrigado novamente — ele murmurou.

Por muito tempo, depois que Emily foi embora, Edward ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sentindo os minutos se escoarem, sabendo que a mágoa e a raiva de Isabella aumentavam com o passar do tempo e que um dia se transformariam em ódio.

Esme Masen jantou tranqüilamente com a nora naquela noite, mas em pensamento dirigia impropérios ao filho mais velho, por ele estar demorando tanto para ir buscar a esposa. Isabella ficava mais triste a cada dia que passava. Quando chegara, oito dias atrás, e pedira para ficar lá até que Edward fosse buscá-la, pois ele iria, quando conseguisse entender a verdade, Esme pensara em aconselhá-la a voltar imediatamente para o lado do marido, onde era seu lugar, mas havia alguma coisa no olhar determinado e magoado de Isabella que a fizera lembrar uma época, muito anos atrás, quando ela própria voltara para a casa dos pais, magoada com o marido. Ele fora buscá-la, quatro dias depois, e ordenara-lhe que o seguisse de volta para Cullen. Ela não se movera do lugar, olhando-o com mágoa e determinação. Então, compreendendo o que ela estava querendo lhe ensinar, o duque pedira-lhe que fosse embora com ele, _por _favor. Então, ela fora.

Mas Isabella estava com ela havia mais de uma semana, e Edward ainda não aparecera, nem sequer mandara uma mensagem. Lady Masen queria netos, e não sabia como seria possível tê-los, se aqueles dois jovens teimosos e temperamentais continuassem a viver a quilômetros um do outro.

Foi durante a sobremesa que Esme teve uma idéia que fez seu coração bater mais depressa. Naquela mesma noite escreveu e despachou um bilhete para Seth, pedindo-lhe que fosse vê-Ia o mais cedo possível, na manhã seguinte.

— O negócio e o seguinte, Seth: pode ser que Edward não tenha pensado em vir procurar Isabella aqui, considerando-se que ele queira encontrá-la — a duquesa-viúva disse ao filho.

Os dois haviam se fechado no escritório, assim que ele chegara, no dia seguinte, e Seth tomara conhecimento do problema entre Edward e Isabella, algo que nem imaginara que estivesse acontecendo.

— Querida, essa história está me parecendo uma daquelas envolvendo a senhora e papai — ele comentou com um sorriso travesso.

— Quero que você procure Edward — a mãe continuou, ignorando-o. — Ele deve estar na casa de Londres, mas de qualquer modo, tente encontrá-lo ainda esta noite. Então, comente qualquer coisa sobre Isabella estar aqui comigo, mas _naturalmente, _como se ele soubesse onde ela está. Não deixe que ele pense que está sendo pressionado a vir buscá-la.

— Por que não levo Isabella para Londres, agora, dando um jeito de espalhar que estou loucamente apaixonado por ela? — propôs Seth, sorrindo. — Isso poria Eddie em chamas

— Quando vai parar de brincar com coisas sérias, menino? Agora, escute o que quero que você diga ao cabeça-dura de seu irmão.

Às sete horas daquela noite, jogando cartas no clube, Edward ficou apenas levemente surpreso ao ver o irmão entrar na sala, sentar-se a seu lado e arrumar as fichas, preparando-se para jogar. Olhou para Seth amigavelmente, mas desejando que ele não perguntasse de Isabella, pois seria difícil explicar que a esposa o deixara, mesmo porque o irmão nunca soubera de seus problemas conjugais.

— Está ganhando ou perdendo, senhor duque? — Seth perguntou, sorrindo.

— Ele está nos limpando — respondeu Rutherford, fingindo aborrecimento. — Não perdeu uma partida, durante a última hora.

— Pois não parece que está com tanta sorte, irmão. Você está com uma aparência infernal — Seth comentou, rindo.

— Obrigado — respondeu Edward, jogando algumas fichas no centro da mesa.

— Posso me juntar a vocês? — perguntou Baskerville, chegando naquele momento.

— Se não se importar de ser depenado pelo meu irmão, fique à vontade — respondeu Seth.

Olhando para ele, Edward imaginou se não seria boa idéia convidá-lo para ir a sua casa e acompanhá-lo numa bebedeira. Aquilo seria muito melhor do que ficar jogando, tendo de trocar amabilidades com os amigos, falando sobre coisas sem importância, quando tudo o que realmente desejava era ficar calado, pensando em Isabella, tentando imaginar onde ela poderia estar.

— Não pensei que fosse encontrá-lo aqui, Eddie — o irmão disse. — Achei que houvesse ido para a casa de mamãe, participar da festa que ela está oferecendo a alguns parentes esta noite.

Fazendo uma perfeita imitação de alguém que dissera algo que não devia, Seth abanou a cabeça, apertando os lábios.

— Desculpe, Eddie — pediu, inclinando-se para falar ao ouvido do irmão. — Esqueci que, como Isabella está lá com ela, você não...

Edward levantou-se de um salto, empurrando a cadeira para trás, e ficou olhando para Seth com ar de incredulidade. Então, sem pegar as fichas que ganhara, sem uma palavra de despedida, girou nos calcanhares e saiu do clube apressadamente.

A viagem até Grand Oak, que normalmente levava quatro horas, foi feita em três e meia. Durante todo o percurso, Edward ficara imaginando por que não pensara que Isabella poderia ter ido para a casa da mãe dele. Mas claro que não pensaria. Esme Masen era a pessoa mais ajuizada do mundo, faria a nora voltar para ele imediatamente. Mas não fizera.

O coche parou diante da casa totalmente iluminada para a festa de que Seth falara. Edward desceu, imaginando por onde entraria. Não queria ver os parentes, só queria ver Isabella. Sentia-se tentado a confrontar-se com a mãe, primeiro, e repreendê-la por sua traição, mas deixaria isso para depois.

— Boa noite, senhor duque — o mordomo cumprimentou-o, indo a seu encontro assim que o viu.

— Diabos! — Edward exclamou, irritado, pois pensara em entrar por uma porta lateral.

Seguindo o afrontado criado, entrou pela porta principal e atravessou o vestíbulo, entrando num longo corredor. Chegando ao salão, olhou para dentro, vendo que havia muitos convidados, mas Isabella não estava lá. A mãe viu-o e foi a seu encontro, sorrindo, mas ele a olhou com tanto desagrado que ela parou, chocada.

Voltando ao vestíbulo, subiu a escada para o andar superior.

— Onde está minha esposa? — perguntou a uma criada que saía de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

A moça indicou-lhe uma porta, e ele marchou para lá, o coração descompassado, cheio de alívio e medo. Não fazia idéia de como Isabella reagiria ao vê-lo, nem do que ele lhe diria, mas o que importava era que a encontrara.

Abrindo a porta, entrou silenciosamente, tornando a fechá-la. Ouvindo ruído num outro aposento, caminhou para lá. Isabella estava numa banheira, de costas para a porta, e Claire, atrás dela, ensaboava-lhe o pescoço. Edward parou, dominado por uma avalanche de emoções.

Queria tirar Isabella da banheira, nua e molhada, levá-la para a cama e perder-se em seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, não se sentia digno nem de falar com ela, muito menos tocá-la. Por duas vezes ele a tratara com uma crueldade de que nunca se julgara capaz. Fora injusto, brutal. Ela nutria seu filho no ventre, e nem uma vez ele lhe perguntara como estava se sentindo.

Claire passou para a lateral da banheira, e foi quando o viu entrando, aproximando-se de sua senhora. Olhou-o com uma carranca ameaçadora e abriu a boca, certamente para dizer-lhe poucas e boas, mas Edward silenciou-a com um gesto e, movendo a cabeça na direção da porta, indicou-lhe que saísse. Ela entregou-lhe o sabonete e o esfregão e saiu.

Com imensa gentileza, ele começou a lavar as costas de Isabella.

— Que delícia, Claire! — ela murmurou. — Você nunca me lavou com tanta delicadeza.

Normalmente, Isabella banhava-se sozinha, mas era evidente que a criada, que a criara como se fosse sua mãe, decidira que ela não podia fazer aquilo na gravidez.

Edward jogou água nas costas ensaboadas, admirando a beleza da pele sem mácula, e precisou conter-se para não beijar um ombro liso, salpicado de gotas.

— Acabou? — perguntou Isabella. — Me dê a toalha, por favor. Ah, vou jantar no quarto, depois me arrumar para...

Calou-se abruptamente ao virar-se para pegar a toalha, e toda a cor desapareceu de seu rosto, enquanto ela olhava para Edward, que sem dizer nada ajudou-a a sair da banheira e envolveu-a na toalha. Então, ele começou a enxugá-la. As mãos grandes friccionaram os braços, as pernas, os seios... mas ele não a tocava como faria um marido. Era como se fosse um criado...

Não estava mais zangado com ela, mas não sorria, não dizia nada, concentrado na tarefa de enxugá-la. Sentou-a na cadeira ao lado da banheira e enxugou-lhe as pernas.

— Edward... não... — ela murmurou.

— Se um dia eu imaginar que você está _pensando _em me abandonar, juro que a trancarei no quarto e porei barras nas portas e janelas — ele disse por fim, erguendo um dos pés dela e envolvendo-o na toalha.

— Você ficará lá dentro comigo? — Isabella perguntou com lágrimas na voz.

Edward beijou-lhe o pé.

— Ficarei — afirmou.

Endireitando-se, foi até o armário no quarto de vestir e voltou com um roupão azul, que abriu para ela vestir. Amarrou o cinto, então ergueu-a nos braços, levando-a para o quarto. Ia colocá-la numa cadeira junto à mesa, onde Claire pusera a bandeja com o jantar, mas Isabella abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

— Não — ela pediu num murmúrio. — Não quero comer. Quero que converse comigo, Edward. Converse comigo!

— Não posso — ele respondeu. — Não sei o que dizer.

Isabella estremeceu ao perceber angústia na voz profunda. Erguendo a cabeça, fitou-o nos olhos.

— Mas eu sei — disse baixinho. — Eu te amo, eu te amo.

— Também te amo — ele murmurou, beijando-a de leve nos lábios. — Nem imagina quanto, meu amor.

O relógio no aparador da lareira marcava uma e meia da madrugada. Edward olhou para Isabella, aninhada contra seu corpo, adormecida em seus braços, a cabeça pousada em seu peito.

— Eu te amo — disse baixinho.

Nunca se cansaria de repetir aquelas palavras, que diria em voz alta, para Isabella ouvir, ou silenciosamente, em seu coração. Ela se mexeu e balbuciou alguma coisa. Edward acalmou-a, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Haviam se amado longamente, retardando o momento do prazer máximo, matando o desejo e a saudade, alimentando o amor. Ela devia estar cansada, precisava dormir. Mas Isabella acordou pouco depois e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Por que demorou tanto para vir me buscar? — perguntou baixinho.

— Por que você acha que foi?

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto dela.

— Tanya? Foi por causa dela que você demorou?

Edward abraçou-a com força.

— Querida, pensei que houvesse desaparecido da face da terra. Não imagina como a procurei, como quase enlouqueci, sem saber onde você estava. Nunca imaginei que estivesse aqui com minha mãe, que ela entrasse nessa conspiração para mantê-la longe de mim.

— Mas pensei que aqui seria o primeiro lugar onde você me procuraria, depois que compreendesse a verdade! — Isabella argumentou.

— Não imaginei que estivesse aqui — ele repetiu. — E, se é o que está pensando, não "compreendi a verdade" na cama com Tanya St. Allermain.

— Não?

— Não.

— Obrigada.

— De nada — ele respondeu, sorrindo. — Agora durma, meu amor. Do contrário, só a deixarei dormir ao amanhecer.

Isabella fechou os olhos, mas deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Edward, ternamente, deixando-a descer para o pescoço, para o peito, numa carícia lenta e excitante. Já desejando-a novamente, mas achando que devia deixá-la dormir, Edward segurou-lhe a mão com firmeza. Ela deu uma risadinha, encostando a boca em seu ouvido.

— Enganei você! Não quero dormir.

Com um movimento rápido, ele a rolou de costas e deitou-se sobre ela.

— Depois não diga que não avisei — murmurou com voz enrouquecida.

— Não direi.

**Quatro anos depois...**

A duquesa de Cullen virou-se de lado, apoiou-se num cotovelo e observou as feições contraídas do marido, à luz da única vela acesa à cabeceira da cama deles, mas seus pensamentos agitados eram sobre a "noiva" de Seth.

- Edward murmurou, – passando as pontas dos dedos de leve no braço dele. – Você está acordado?

Os olhos do duque continuaram fechados, mas seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso enquanto ela traçava um desenho em seu ombro, de leve, com a unha do indicador.

- Quer que eu esteja? - perguntou, malicioso.

- Acho que sim.

- Acha? Avise-me quando tiver certeza – murmurou ele.

- Você não notou algo esquisito no comportamento de Seth esta noite? – Quero dizer... o jeito como ele tratou Miss Lancaster, o noivado deles e tudo mais?

Os olhos dele se abriram apenas para lançar-lhe um rápido olhar, enquanto ele respondia:

- Como poderia não ser "esquisito" o comportamento de um homem que está temporariamente noivo de uma mulher que não conhece, que não ama, com quem não quer se casar... e sei lá mais o quê?

Isabella riu da reação do marido, depois mergulhou de novo em pensamentos e, por fim, disse:

- O que eu quero dizer é que notei nele uma suavidade que não via há anos. Como Edward nada dissesse, ela prosseguiu: - Quer me dizer uma coisa? Acha Miss Lancaster bastante atraente?

- Posso lhe dizer qualquer coisa que a leve a me deixar fazer amor com você, ou então é melhor dormir...

Ela inclinou-se e beijou-lhe de leve a boca, mas, quando o marido começou a voltar-se, colocou a mão no peito dele e disse, com uma risada:

- Será que você _pode _me dizer se Miss Lancaster é tão atraente assim... de maneira não convencional?

- Se eu responder que sim, você me deixa beijá-la? – brincou ele, segurando-lhe o queixo e erguendo-lhe o rosto para um beijo.

Quando ele terminou, Isabella suspirou profundamente, mas determinou-se a dizer o que pensava antes de ser dominada pelo encanto sensual com que o marido sempre a envolvia.

- Acha que Seth pode sentir um afeto... especial por ela? – sussurrou, junto aos lábios dele.

- Acho provocou ele, – deslizando a mão da nuca da esposa para um dos seios firmes – que você está querendo acreditar nessa possibilidade. Na minha opinião, DuVille parece mais inclinado a gostar dela do que Seth, e eu bem que gostaria _se _isso acontecesse.

- E por que você gostaria?

- Porque – disse ele, apoiando-se em um cotovelo e forçando-a a deitar-se de costas – se DuVille tivesse sua própria mulher, deixaria de namorar a _minha._

- Ali não me "namora"! Ele...

Isabella esqueceu o que ia dizer quando a boca do marido interrompeu suas palavras e pensamentos.

...

Num penhoar simples, mas elegante, Isabella entrou no quarto e observou o rostinho angelical do filho adormecido.

- Não consigo dormir murmurou ela, – inclinando-se e ajeitando as cobertas do pequeno Anthony, que tinha o rostinho quadrado como o do pai e seus cabelos bronze-escuros.

Por trás dela, Edward enlaçou-a pela cintura, oferecendo-lhe um silencioso conforto.

- Há quanto tempo não lhe agradeço por ter me dado um filho? – indagou por fim, sussurrando junto ao ouvido dela, olhando amoroso para o pequeno de três anos.

- Desde a noite passada – respondeu ela, erguendo o rosto para ele e tentando sorrir.

Com a garganta dolorosamente apertada, Isabella lembrou:

- Se não fosse Seth, você teria se casado com Jéssica, eu teria me casado com qualquer outro homem e Anthony não existiria...

Edward inclinou-se, afastou o cabelo dela dos ombros e beijou-lhe a têmpora, enquanto Isabella continuava, com voz dolorida:

- Eu sempre quis retribuir o que ele fez por mim, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi desejar, e como _desejei!, _que ele encontrasse alguém que o tornasse feliz como nós somos. E pensei que Maggie Bromleigh fosse dar certo.

- Vamos nos deitar, querida – murmurou o lorde, chegando junto da cama do filho e afagando-lhe o cabelo.

- Ele vai esquecê-la porque quer esquecer. – disse o duque enfático.

- Você achou que me esqueceria com tanta facilidade quando... – ela hesitou, evitando cuidadosamente mencionar a noite terrível que quase destruíra todas as chances de casamento entre eles – quando brigamos?

-Não.

Depois que já estavam deitados, com a esposa aninhada em seus braços, ele acrescentou:

- Mas eu conhecia você bem melhor do que Seth conhece... Miss Lancaster, ou melhor... Maggie Bromleigh.

Isabella assentiu, roçando a face macia no braço do marido, e ele apertou-a mais contra si, como se o acontecimento que quase os separara para sempre ainda o assustasse.

- O tempo não quer dizer nada, neste caso – comentou ela com os olhos abertos, no escuro.

- Você lembra quanto tempo depois de nos conhecermos, aqui na Inglaterra, descobriu que me amava?

Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se:

- Foi na noite em que me contou que costumava substituir por pimenta o rapé da caixinha de seu professor de piano...

- Se a memória não me engana, eu lhe contei isso uma ou duas semanas depois que cheguei da França e nos conhecemos.

- Foi mais ou menos isso.

- Edward...

- O quê? – murmurou ele.

- Não acredito que Seth vá esquecer tão facilmente como você pensa. Ele pode ter quantas mulheres quiser, mas ela é a única mulher que ele realmente quis...

- É só Seth mexer o dedinho e dúzias de mulheres desejáveis responderão ao chamado. Desta vez ele vai demorar um pouco a se recuperar, porque seu orgulho e seu coração foram mais magoados – predisse o duque, com amargura. - Por enquanto, ele está chocado demais, e vai permanecer assim algum tempo.

Ela ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo:

- Foi assim com você?

- Foi – assentiu Edward.

- Atitude tipicamente masculina... – comentou ela.

O duque escondeu o riso provocado pelo tom Isabella, e beijou-a de leve na boca:

- Está se sentindo superior, madame? – interrogou a, divertido.

- Muito – retrucou ela, maliciosa.

- Nesse caso – disse ele, rolando o corpo para ficar de costas e levando-a consigo, – acho que _é _melhor você ficar por cima, desta vez.

Algum tempo depois, sonolento e saciado, Edward ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente, abraçado a ela, e fechou os olhos.

- Edward?

Algo na voz da esposa forçou-o a abri-los de novo.

- Não sei se você notou, mas Miss Senna Thornton chorava sentidamente... – Como o marido nada dissesse, mas continuasse a olhá-la, acrescentou: Você não percebeu?

- Percebi – respondeu ele, cauteloso, – mas por que você pergunta?

- Bem, ela me disse, de um modo tão triste que cortou meu coração, que se sentira útil depois de muitos anos.

- Eu a ouvi dizer isso, e Seth também... - Uma suspeita vibrava na voz inquieta do duque. – - No entanto, creio que ela estava querendo dizer que sentia muito por não ter sido capaz de arranjar algum outro infeliz e desavisado homem para Miss Bromleigh, em vez de meu querido irmão.

- Bem, é quase a mesma coisa...

- Isso se você considerar que idiotice é a mesma coisa que bom senso. Mas por que – acrescentou ele, antes que ela respondesse – estamos falando nisso agora?

- Porque eu... eu a convidei para ficar aqui em casa por algum tempo. Isabella teve a impressão de que o marido parara de respirar. Achei que ela poderia ajudar a cuidar de Tony.

- Acredito que seria mais lógico Tony cuidar dela! – Incerta se o tom irônico ocultava aprovação ou reprovação, Isabella explicou:

- É claro que a ama de Tony é quem vai cuidar de verdade.

- De quem? De Tony ou de Senna Thornton?

Com uma risadinha nervosa, Isabella perguntou:

- Você está zangado?

- Não. Estou... surpreso.

- Com o quê?

- Com seu senso de oportunidade. Há uma hora, antes que fizéssemos amor, eu teria reagido violentamente contra ter Miss Senna Thornton em nossa casa. Agora, estou fraco demais para reagir, meus olhos estão se fechando...

- Bem, devo confessar que pensei que seria assim – admitiu ela, com ar culpado, depois de um breve silêncio.

- Eu sabia que pensou.

-Ele parecia reprová-la, e Isabella mordeu os lábios, depois ergueu os olhos e estudou com atenção o rosto do marido, que quis saber:

- O que está procurando, amor?

- Acho que procuro... perdão? – tentou ela, desmentindo com os olhos brilhantes o que dizia, enquanto Edward lutava por se manter sério. Uma atitude masculina de benevolência para com a desastrada esposa? Uma certa nobreza de espírito que se manifeste como tolerância para com os pobres seres inferiores? Talvez um pouco de senso de humor?

- Tudo isso? – Edward fez cara de quem se sente perdido e desamparado. - Todas essas qualidades teriam que pertencer ao homem cuja mulher convidou a mais idosa donzela para morar com eles?

- Ela mordeu os lábios para não rir e assentiu com a cabeça.

Nesse caso anunciou o duque, fechando os olhos e sorrindo, pode se considerar uma felizarda, pois se casou com o único homem que tem essas qualidades.

**...**

* * *

_Bom meus amores, gostaram? me sinto com um sentimento de missão cumprida. Postei essa adaptação maravilhosa para vocês, mais garanto que as proximas são tão boas ou melhores que essa! _

_O Trecho " Quatro anos depois, eu tirei do livro da Judith que conta a historia do irmão do Edward (Clayton), o Seth (Stephan), e adaptei para o nosso final que achei curto e quis prolongar um pouco o fim... _

_E garanto que nunca destetei tanto um livro, o Seth no livro mudou tanto, que me senti decepcionada com ele, ele se tornou pior que Edward, a coitada da mocinha que a nomeiei como Maggie, sofre o pão que o diabo amassou na mão dele. E acabe a Isabella e o Edward ajudar a pobre moça, que perdeu a memoria e não lembra nem o nome, coitada._

_A vida de casados da Isabella (Whitney), com o Edward é maravilhosa... nos momentos em que os dois aparecem no livro é incrivel o amor que você nota entre os dois, eles são lindos juntos. E o Edward faz tudo que a Isabella pede meninas, é lindo... O Edward (Clayton) se tornou um marido maravilhosoooo... Para quem quiser ler o livro se chama Até você chegar - Judith McNaught._

_Eu quero agradecer à:_** Dariane Cristina, Ms. Anjos, Florence Santos, Guest, MaluPattz, sarosa, grazy, Alice Borges, flavial, DiCCullen, ROSANGELA PATTZ, Alice g borges, gby00, Theslenn Urils, Ana Krol, Louisea, suzanamaria. quintana, lina2000, Natasha, A, Fabi, Tali, Joana Patricia, marcia, jana, Dange, Giselli, Rafaela Dutra, ARF03, Angelik Angel, BMiracle17, BahBrito, Bela Winchester, Black Diamond 22, CeciliaJardim, Clarissa Cullen Potter Mellark, Elainecullenws, ISLCullen, JOKB, Kivia, Laura Moreira Galvao, MaluPattz, MariaClarasilva, Nanass, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Nessa Schiavi, Nora1974, Paola. d. S, TahAlves, Taina12, Thu. sn, Vanesssa, Wivyan Carvalho, XxX Cupcake de morango XxX, YCullen, aldmere, imaryana, juaassaid, manicoba, marprof, micheletere, mila cullen, CSSO, Dariane Cristina, Euterpe Anonima, Natalocas, bslili, dria8820, gby00, lais15, manicoba, micheletere, mila cullen, milenny. celestino, xanaanax, YCullen, Dani e Regina facebook, leitoras fantasmas e futuras leitoras... **_Obrigada queridas pela paciencia e carinho, e por acompanharem! Vocês já fazem parte da minha vida 3, mesmo eu não conhecendo vocês pessoalmente. Obrigada por tudo! Vocês são demais!_

_Então meus amores se preparem... Fiquem com Deus... Espero que tenham gostado!_

_A proxima adaptação já está chegando... Até logo!_


End file.
